


Revival of the Departed

by jdeechan



Series: Revival of the Departed [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Mental Anguish, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 214,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdeechan/pseuds/jdeechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack survived thanks to Hojo, but after Hojo’s death he left Zack floating in a tank infested with Jenova cells for three years, in hopes of creating a new son for Jenova… </p>
<p>Will Zack succumb to Jenova?<br/>Will Cloud try to redeem his personal guilt of Zack’s death by trying to save him this time around? </p>
<p>And who else has made a home in the deep crevice of Zack's mind, waiting to re-emerge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Make no money from writing this, yadda yadda yadda, not my characters ect ect and all that fine print stuff. ;p  
> But you know the deal, I don't own FFVII or this would totally be cannon... after Dirge of Cerberus. In which the majority of this story is based.

**Rating:** Mature – NC-17 ( _Het/Yaoi Non-Con_ )

**Pairs:** Jenova X Zack (in this part. I don’t ship this pairing… don’t hate me)

 

**AN:** I’ve been playing with this idea for a while I’m using the basis from my first FFVII fic but taking the idea in a slightly different direction.

**Added AN:** Just so you know I have a tendency to have to much dialogue, not enough description and I run on sentences. But I’m more of a script writer but that format doesn’t seem to work for fan fiction. The structure in my opinion distracts from the story. So read at your own good judgment. I’m open for opinions and reviews advising me HOW I can improve my writing with examples not just ‘you run on sentences’… show me and example and a correction so I can learn. This story is also complete. I'll just be doing the Beta correction thing as I update each chapter on my days off... You can find the complete fiction on my AFF page cause well it's got alot of pronz, mixed with rape, non-con, M/M F/M mixed together, you don't like. Do not read... also a couple of OC turks and such here and there because ShinRa is rebuilding it's ranks.

 

**Prologue**

 

 

Zack flashed his pissed off SOLIDER glare, followed by a scowl. He was supposed to be dead, left to drift in the freedom of the life stream, his soul in the sky amongst that of his mentor Angeal and Director Lazard. But as it seemed Gaia had other plans for him… if not her then the mad doctor that stood before him surely.

Hojo flashed Zack a withering look. “Oh don’t give me that look… Sephiroth is dead, Vincent is a failure, Genesis is degrading and Cloud escaped, so you’re one of the last of my specimens.”

“Let me die!” Zack shouted at him wrists, ankles strapped and bound to the table.

Hojo snorted out a laugh. “What on earth for? You revive so well. So if I make a mistake I can rectify it.”

It was Zack’s turn to laugh, sarcastically. “Lucky me. I hope you don’t poke and prod all 1st Class SOLIDER’s otherwise they’d be none of us left by the end of it.”

“The bodies of _dead_ ex-elite members are hard to come by.” Hojo flicked the needle before his thumb tapped the plunger up squirting the glowing green liquid up in to the air.

 

A trickle of sweat ran down Zack’s temple looking at the needle. He was creepy, definitely creepy. He wiped the bead of sweat away on his bare shoulder. Almost naked on a cold table laid out for all eyes to see. It was not what he wanted to wake up to after the blue sky devoured him.

 

He was patched up with a few square bandages over his chest from the bullet holes. He assumed Hojo had nabbed his body before it went fully in to life stream and used a phoenix down on him. He guessed the pain and severity of his injuries had kept him unconscious. But he had no real clue on what had happened after Cloud bid him good night before walking across the desert to Midgar.

Just over twenty-four hours ago, he’d been on that cliff face overlooking Midgar fighting to the death against a thousand and three ShinRA troops protecting the Mako addicted Cloud. The only friend he had left in this world apart from Aerith. Now here he was in some lab about to be injected with God knew what. Aerith and Cloud were probably thinking he was dead. He wanted freedom or death. Either would do so he could check up on them.

“So what’s in the needle doc?” He tried to hide the concern in his voice with the joking quip while glancing at the needle.

“It just so happens… you already had a dose of this in your system.” Hojo grinned, those damned glasses of his glinting in the light of the laboratory.

“Enhanced… Jenova cells?” Zack breathed he’d at least been unconscious last time. He wasn’t so lucky this time around.

Hojo grinned more. “You do remember.”

“Only cause Genesis told me, my hair morphed a copy of his thanks to your little drug _enhancements_.” Zack pulled at the straps holding his wrists down.

Hojo conjured a grin that made his skin crawl several ways to Sunday. “Hollander’s experiments lack the finesse that my specimens inevitably get after years of tampering.”

 

Breathing in the humid laboratory air, the metal slab he was on creaked. He had deducted it was physically impossible to escape. Despite his genetic cells being tampered with for four years, Zack found himself unwillingly listening to a mad doctor ranting on about putting him through similar torment. With no means or for some reason strength to escape, Zack was stuck.

“What’s it this time another four years?” He quipped, but bit his tongue instantly as the needle pierced the vein just under his elbow.

Hojo picked up a clip board slipping the spent needle in the pen slot flashing a crooked grin in Zack’s direction. “I’d like a bit more than four years… less Mako more Jenova.”

 

Zack let out a frustrated cry pulling at the binds. _Why wouldn’t they budge?_ He didn’t get it he was SOLIDER, binds were nothing. Hand cuffs worked as well on him as plastic ones would a grown man. Yet despite his struggles these held him to the cool metal table.

“This table can hold a mako infused Turk as I break him. What makes you think you’re going anywhere?” Hojo asked.

Glasses flashing menacingly at him Zack mentally cringed at the look. One thing was for certain he knew by that gaze he would be in this lab a while.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack sucked in a breath as consciousness was slowly claimed back. He could feel the pain course through his body. He was sure his eyes were watering from something else Hojo had stuck in to his body. He looked down at his chest the bandages gone and his skin slowly healing he guessed that was the pain. Lead removal surgery, reducing risk factors for Hojo’s stupid machines. Machines that could fry him and themselves from metal bullets that had been making his chest look like Swiss cheese.

Zack turned his head to the side looking at the large mako tanks, their green glow reminding him of a cure materia. He really needed one of those right now that or a remedy to remove the feeling of poison running through his veins.

A white lab coat moved in front of his vision and he groggily looked up expecting to see Hojo standing there. He blinked seeing instead a blonde woman in a lab coat.

“Who…” Zack trailed off stopping as her hand touched the side of his face.

“Shhhhh don’t let Hojo know I was here… just stealing his Mako.” She grinned mischievously.

Zack swallowed hard, it hurt and he knew his throat was dry. “Get me some water and we’re even.”

She disappeared out of his sight and then reappeared tilting his head to let him drink the water. “You’re that ex-SOLIDER that was supposed to be dead. Is Hojo still playing with his silly little experiments?”

It was rhetorical Zack knew that but he answered anyway, only with a nod of his head though. “Mako’s in third cupboard on the right help yourself… I won’t say a thing.”

She grinned letting his head down. “Ooooh I like you…” She pinched his cheek before heading to the cupboard helping herself. “The name’s Scarlett cutie… remember it.” She vanished from the lab with a wink.

“Hnnn I shoulda asked her to kill me instead…” Zack mumbled his eyes closing as the pain began to numb his mind. “Hojo… what did… you… do?”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Hojo stood at the base of the Jenova tank. The alien woman’s DNA floating through the mako liquid of the tank. His newly acquired experimental specimen floating unconscious inside. Zack was drugged in to a slumber that he couldn’t and wouldn’t wake up from, especially on his own.

Hands clasped behind his back he stared at the ex-SOLIDER in the secret lab, a place no one would look for him.

“You’re coming along well…” The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile.

 

Zack was good as out cold, still the precautions had to be taken with SOLIDER, ex or not. Shackles round his ankles and feet as he hung in the tube. If he woke up they would hold him still while the alarms went off that he was awake. Giving Hojo enough time to get to the lab drain the liquid and see if his experiment worked.

 

It was rare his specimens lived after his testing, the few that had, Lucrecia, Vincent. Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack. Were all enhanced with Jenova and Mako. This time he was going all the way… replacing every single bit of Zack’s DNA make up with Jenova. She would have a new son, a more obedient son. Though the only fear Hojo had was when Zack was released that he’d degrade like Genesis, Lazard and Hollander. Ex-1st Class SOLDIER’s were not easy to come by, especially ones mistaken for dead.

Looking at Zack in the tank, there was not a single sign of the degradation process. The only thing that raised a brow was the way Zack suddenly started to thrash in the water through his unconsciousness. He was fighting her, that wouldn’t do at all.

 

They may have not had Jenova’s head anymore thanks to Sephiroth. But they had her body and had milked the rest of her cells out of the body in to this tank. So essentially Hojo believed Jenova was still around, and she was slowing infusing her remaining DNA cells with Zack’s unconscious form.

Lips curled in a smile as he watched Zack thrash more, he was fighting her. He wouldn’t win, Jenova was so much more than he was used to fighting, SOLIDER got their strength from the Mako and Jenova cells. They were inferior compared to her true power.

 

~*~*~*~

 

He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t wake like trapped in a bad dream where he felt the repetitive pain of bullets striking him over and over again.

 

_Cloud…_

 

Dragging his body through the mud to lean over him and look down at him, fear, and concern as readable as a book on his expression. All he could do was stare at that face he tried to speak but nothing. All he heard was the hiss of something by his ear and soft feminine nimble finger reaching over his biceps then with a swift yank they pulled him down in to darkness.

 

“CLOUD! RUN!”

 

He struggled as the face of Cloud faded from his sight and the darkness began to bubble and his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, while feminine fingers played over his skin. It was soft and sensual like. While an evil step-mother’s voice hissed in his ear.

“ _Zack… my son…_ ”

“No… stop…”

 

Hands moving down his bare chest mother’s weren’t supposed to come on to their children. He thrashed trying to break her grip on his arms.

“ _Let me… in_.”

Panting he was losing his resolve to keep her at bay in the darkness where he couldn’t see her face.

“No!”

 

One of her hands travelling down his chiselled abdomen. The other hand moved slowly languidly up. It paused under his chin before moving to his left cheek caressing the scar.

“ _Welcome to the family._ ”

Zack tried to pull away and looked up something invisible holding him shackled in place. The soft feminine curves pressed up against his back.

“Get offa me!”

He looked over his shoulder and gasped seeing a body headless pressed up against him and he let out cry trying to pull away from the female body.

 

“ **Don’t fight mother... she is perfection.** ”

Zack recognized the voice, his head turning to the front to face the voice.

“Sephiroth. Don’t…”

In his former superior’s hand was Jenova’s head, held up by her hair. Her eyes glowing purple as she stared at him. Her hand slipping in to the pair of trousers he wore and he doubled over sucking a breath.

“ **Mother loves us all equally…** ”

“I don’t want this love!”

He let out a scream of pain as the hand gripped him between his thighs.

“ _Don’t be like that…_ _Let me show you…_ ”

 

Her hand moved over him and Zack sucked in a deep ragged breath. _That twisted bitch_. The thought was bitter, but it didn’t stop his body responding to the need. He tried to suck in a gasp of air and he felt the unseen liquid enter his lunges.

“ _Good breathe it in Zack accept me…_ ”

 

Eyes closing his back arching and he let out a cry. Never wanting to see the truth of what was happening to him. The reality of being mentally raped by Jenova while Sephiroth watched, it would break him soon. His only resolution was to mentally tell them that they were both sick and would rot in hell.

 

 

 

To Be Continued…

 


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud x Tifa Chapter because I ship it.

**Chapter One**

 

_Three Years Later…_

 

 

Another excavation of another Mako reactor, apparently this was next on Barrett’s list but he had been drafted with Marlene and Denzel for the weekend. Thanks to Tifa saying Cloud needed some downtime, so the two had closed the bar, sent Marlene and Denzel to Barrett’s while she sat at home and licked Cloud’s mental wounds… yet again.

 

Tseng looked through the hallway, Elena walking beside him. There was nothing out of the ordinary here. Rude though had uncovered notes upstairs in a locked office. So two by two the four Turks were sweeping the reactor before Barrett could blow it to the ground on Monday when he didn’t have to play daddy day care.

“It’s strong evidence.” Elena remarked in reference to the notes Rude uncovered.

Tseng nodded and flipped out his phone checking the blueprints and motioning ahead. “There’s a lab up here.”

Elena moved ahead gun ready and she pushed the door open looking round the lab gun pointed as she slipped carefully in to the room.

Tseng waited till Elena had done a sweep of the room and called out to him.

“Sir it’s clear.”

 

Tseng walked in the room and he looked round. Elena shone a flash light round the debris of the lab.

She stopped walking up to a table and looked at an old dust covered SOLDIER uniform laid out on the metal slab.

Tseng stepped up beside her. “1st Class uniform.” He mused.

Elena picked the uniform up looking at the bullet holes and dried blood. “Looks like a firing squad execution.”

Tseng placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. “Step back.”

“Sir?” She looked at him confused.

He flipped the uniform over checking the name on the inside of the turtle neck collar. “Zack…” He breathed sucking in a lungful of air looking round the room.

Tseng heard Elena gasp. “Didn’t he…” She trailed off.

“Obviously he didn’t if his uniform is here, even if it lacks the body that belongs inside.” He flipped his cellphone closed switching it to push to talk mode. “Reno Rude… eyes open we could come across a Mako tampered with 1st Class. If he attacks shoot to kill.”

“Roger.” Rude’s voice commented through the phone.

Elena looked at Tseng. “Shouldn’t we let them know who it-?”

“No…” Tseng cut her off. “If he’s too far gone, they have strict orders to terminate. Then we’ll find out what Hojo did to him later.” He looked at her.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Man this jobs bites yo.” Reno sighed looking at the grates on the floor. “Next time we’re switching places, Tseng and Elena can do this.” He added following Rude through the small shaft. Cramp, musty, rusting and a low ceiling so much even he was ducking as he walked the path over the grates. The floor creaked a weak metallic groan with each of their steps echoing their movements.

“You can tell them that.” Rude grunted as he walked across the grate covered floor carefully. They had to be cautious; it was a rickety building falling down round its ears.

 

Reno followed behind him tapping his EMR against the back of his neck. He looked down for a moment wishing he hadn’t. It was some drop least it gave him that impression. Below them was nothing but a greeting of pitch black.

“What section are we above?” Reno asked.

“The lab Tseng and Elena discovered twenty minutes ago.” Rude replied looking at the blueprints on his phone.

“Imagine a 1st Class Mako infected SOLDIER running round through this building. That would definitely make this more exciting yo.” Reno tapped his EMR up against the wall hearing the clang of metal touching metal. He dragged the EMR along the wall bored.

“We have our orders if we come across him.”

“Yeah yeah shoot first ask questions later, but it’s been three years don’t cha think he would be long gone by now?” Reno questioned as he walked. The red head fascinated by walking over the pitch black pit of death below.

“If he was free then yes, if not then he could be trapped in any one of the rooms here.” Rude replied.

 

Reno blinked out of the corner of his vision below a glint of green bubbled.

“What is that?” He stopped walking crouching down to look. The green liquid was in a cylinder the level below them, but that was impossible that level was completely empty Tseng and Elena just reported it as clear, nothing. “Mako…” he went to stand up and reach for his communicator to ask Tseng to check there again when he felt the grate buckle under him. He looked at Rude ahead of him with flat eyes. The much larger man had been standing in this very spot only moments ago.

“You shoulda laid off the hotdogs yo.” He remarked before it gave way and he fell through the floor.

“RENO!” He heard Rude call for him but his partner was too late to grab his hand.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng stopped hearing the shout through the vents. He pulled out his cellphone in its push to talk mode. “Rude report!”

“Reno fell sir.”

“Reno’s status?” Tseng demanded.

“I’m trying to get down there to find out.” Rude replied. “Will contact you when I know sir.” The communication ended abruptly.

Elena looked at Tseng. “Should we go help?”

Tseng nodded flipping his phone open to check their position. “Two floors on top of us.”

The two took off in a run heading to the staircase.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno caught a pipe on the way down. He sighed hanging from it looking round at the laboratory below. He swung round the pipe several times flipping off landing on the ground in a crouch. The drop was lower than he thought when he felt the pang in his left leg with the landing.

 

Round the corner was a faint glow of green and he followed it heading in to a secret section of the lab, he blinked there was a pitch black sheet hanging up like curtain wall.

“What do we have here?” He pulled the curtain back and he let it hit the ground as he stared at the figure hanging in tube shackled up by his wrists and feet.

The part that crept him out more than who it was, was the fact that there were handprints all over his body like he’d just been slapped only five minutes ago.

 

Swallowing he looked at the spiky raven haired figure floating in the tank of green, seemingly unconscious, but none the less alive.

The last time Reno had seen Zack moving had been when he was SOLDIER, just before Zack, Sephiroth and Cloud had gone off to Nibelheim. Right before Sephiroth lost it.

The last time he saw him alive was when Hojo was taking his unconscious form off in a stretcher with Cloud. Then four years later they were hunting the two down. He never expected him to be the tampered with 1st Class Tseng was talking about.

 

“Reno! Reno! Are you okay?” He heard Rude call through the comm on his phone.

Reno pulled the phone up and hit the reply button. “I’m fine yo… Though I think Tseng needs to see this.”

“Hold on I’m on my way down.” Rude remarked.

 

Reno walked up closer to the tube. The figure inside had two large white wings coming out from his back.

“Zack.”

Eyes shot open in the tube and Reno jumped back as they stared at him intense violet glowing at him in a glare.

“Shit!” He couldn’t break the gaze, Zack’s eyes weren’t violet they were supposed to be mako blue. He could feel his heart pound it was like a predator was staring him down before the big kill.

 

The crashing sound behind Reno made him turn round and he looked at Rude standing up off the ground brushing himself down, before adjusting his sunglasses. Reno turned back to the tube he blinked Zack’s eyes were closed.

“Creepy. I’m staring at a living dead man.”

Rude walked up to beside him. He took one look at Zack before pulling out his cellphone and hitting the push to talk option.

“Sir… Reno found him. Unconscious. It looks like 1st Class SOLDIER Zack.”

With the mention of his name his eyes shot open and Reno jumped back as the side of his body rammed the side of the tube thrashing. Violet eyes were screaming death to the both of them.

“I don’t think he likes us using his name.” Reno commented.

“Understandable. We were chasing him. If we weren’t he probably would have got away with Cloud.” Rude remarked.

Reno blinked as Zack’s body slumped back in to unconsciousness at the mention of Cloud’s name.

“Now that’s interesting yo.” Reno mused.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa’s cool flesh pressed tightly against Cloud. His hands settled on soft feminine hips. She lay beneath him waiting willful as his hands traced the shape of her body slowly. She bared all just for him. Looking at her beneath him he decided they needed to close the bar more frequently. Both their schedules never gave them an opportunity like this often. So he was taking the chance the opportune moment as it was laid out for him.

“Tifa…” He began.

“Shhhh… don’t spoil this…” She touched her finger to his lips to silence him.

 

Cloud’s ultimate problem was he never knew the right words to say in situations like this. Granted he didn’t really have much to say to begin with. But lately he hadn’t been able to word what was bothering him until recently. His sleep in the past week had been rough and broken. Sleep that was haunted, dreams of Zack blaming him, hating him for leaving him to die. The dreams had caused that old guilt ridden memory to resurface. Aerith’s spirit had told him she not once blamed him for her death. But Zack… Zack had yet to speak to him. So in a haze of his after work drinks yesterday Cloud had finally told Tifa about the dreams. Instantly she had shipped Denzel and Marlene to Barrett’s place explaining that he needed down time.

 

Though right now he was anything but down, it was more up and caressing thighs he would soon consume himself in. His hand found the soft spot between her thighs. His fingers nestled inside, stroking inner walls slow and languid as his mouth devoured her neck. Letting the feeling of her breasts pressed firmly up against his chest motivate his own need. Her hands gripped his shoulders, nails dug in to the flesh of his shoulder blades while he nipped a line down her neck.

“Cloud… please…”

 

Tifa practically begged him, hearing her voice caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up on end. It was a slow torture, yet he wanted to make it worth the long wait they both had suffered. But even he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. The soft teasing caresses of her body were giving him an aching want he needed a release for. Slipping fingers out Cloud pulled one leg up over his elbow, he shifted over her as the arousal she had caused slipped in to the slick, wet and waiting heat. Her walls tightened around him, forcing a groan from the back of his throat at the feeling. Her back arched skyward, hips rising against his own urging him in deeper and deeper. Cloud slowly began to move with her body as they slowly began to fall in to sync rocking forward then back in a motion to their own private beat. His mouth moved from her neck to suck in air as he panted driven on by the newly formed warmth between them.

 

Humid air clung to their bodies, causing beads of light sweat to form as they moved as one for the late Saturday morning bedroom journey.

Cloud’s hands moved planting one on either side of her head as he pushed deeper in to the warmth of soft feminine thighs. His movement rocking the bed in to the wall with a light thump thump thump sound. Each thrust he sank in deeper, his hips moving forward and harder as Tifa clung to him insistent like she was mentally guiding him on his own way to completion.

“Cloud…” She let out breathlessly. It was the only words he needed to know he was reaching that moment that they both needed so desperately.

Thighs milked him, pulling his arousal in deeper as if sucking him in, ready to take everything he had to offer.

 

Rarely did they share moments, let alone these ones, making him wonder why she stayed so loyal and true to him.

It was obvious they had loved each other for a long time, but the pain of his past and loss of loved ones prevented him from physically returning that love. At least until he’d saved the planet a second time.

 

True he did miss Aerith but she was now with Zack. Cloud hoped they were happy where ever they were in the life stream, as happy as he was now. At least she wasn’t alone anymore and she finally got to see that sky and know that there was indeed nothing terrifying about it. Zack would show her help her and Cloud knew he would love her. Love her like she needed.

 

Cloud was snapped out of his thoughts and worries as he felt the pressure build up inside him. He felt the restless release stir inside himself, the arousal swelling in the confined thighs. Hearing his name on her lips drove him to get lost deeper inside. The warmth of her body made it harder to hold out for much longer, but she was always there for him, his support his everything

“Tifaa… ahh.”

She moved with him her arms slipping from his shoulders to grab on to his biceps pulling him in close as lips intertwined and tongues battled it out while they each rode on the same wave of sexual lust.

Breasts caressed up and down his chest slick from the beaded sweat of their united bodies. Her long legs moved to round his waist her hips moving continually with his building need for release. Her back arched skyward as she pulled him deeper in to the heat of her body.

He couldn’t stop. Cloud was trapped in that moment that if time did stop, he would probably die happy. That moment that perfect second before the most mind blowing peak ever, where he felt he could see clearer, sense everything and feel the warmth of the love he was basked in. It was mind blowing on its own, but to see it in her eyes too that she was feeling that same moment. It made him want to fight the need for release just that little bit longer. He was saved the embarrassment of letting it come first when her hips slammed against his. Her back arching so high they were stomach to stomach with only a thin coat of beaded sweat that could slip between them.

Tifa cried out in ecstasy his name coming from her lips. That alone was enough to send him over the brink, and he followed her body’s climax only moments later.

Her name coming out between gasps as his forehead dropped to hers and his mouth captured her lips. Letting his tongue slip between willing lips he felt her own tongue circle his in a taunting dance.

 

Eventually despite how comfortable he felt between her thighs his arms were having trouble holding his own weight and Cloud slipped down next to Tifa. He pulled her in to his arms, the memories of the dream faded in to the back of his mind. They had this moment and the future to look forward to. He made a vow not to let the worries of his past damage what they had now. He hated seeing her worry about him, he wouldn’t repeat that… never again.

 

Tifa couldn’t word how breath-taking it had felt. For the first time in a long time Cloud had been focussing on her, just her, he was saying _her_ name in **his** sexual paradise. She smiled to herself curling in to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She looked to the door glad that the bar was closed she didn’t want the regulars downstairs hearing that over their early morning drinks.

 

The sound of the knock knock knock brought Cloud out of his foggy delusional state of after sex.

“What’s that?” He looked to the door then the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. He grabbed the blanket quickly yanking it over both of them as the door opened.

“Yo…” The red head stopped and blinked looking at them both. “Heeee-llllllllllllooo.” He grinned.

“RENO!” Both of them shouted.

“So that’s why you weren’t answerin’ the door yo.” He grinned.

 

Reno saw they were both shooting him the dirtiest look they could manage. The amusement of busting in on them left his face immediately.

“Tseng needs to see you Cloud.”

Cloud blinked. “Tseng?”

“That mako reactor Barrett was to blow up on Monday… we found something there you might want to take a look at yo.” Reno stated and he held up the SOLDIER turtle neck tossing it at Cloud. “He’s not dead… but he doesn’t seem to be alive either. Car’s waiting downstairs. Elena will drive you.” He turned round and walked out. His hand clenched at the side he hated to break up a moment like that with news like this.

 

Rufus had left the mystery of Zack for Tseng to solve while he tended to other business and notes from that Mako reactor. Walking down the stairs he couldn’t help but smile, he should have taken a photo for future black mail. Who knew when Cloud would get laid again especially after he saw who wasn’t dead after all.

 

Reno walked outside and looked at Rude. “Partner you won’t believe what I nearly walked in on yo!”

“I don’t want to know.” Rude looked at him.

“Yo, I knew something told me to take my camera up there.” Reno grinned walking to the motorbike.

Rude sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “They got the message though.”

“Oh yeah they got it.” Reno looked at him.

 

 

Cloud looked at the dried blood on the turtle neck the bullet holes. His eyes widening he reached for the top slowly he pulled it up to him swallowing hard.

He felt Tifa touch his arm lightly. “Cloud is that…?” She asked softly sounding worried.

Cloud looked inside to see the name on the inside of the collar on the tag. “Zack.”

 

 

To Be Continued…


	3. 2

 

**Chapter Two**

 

Cloud’s instructions were to go to the northern end of the hall. Elena had been stern and thorough telling what was required of him and where to go. She had informed him it could have been just a Zack clone and they were trying to do tests to confirm it. He was not to get excited, and he was **not** to use Zack’s name in the presence of the _supposed clone_.

“Northern end of the hall.” Cloud repeated to himself walking down the hall.

 

Tifa had been instructed to wait with Elena in the car. It had taken some convincing, but considering Tifa’s last works to Zack was hating on ShinRA and SOLDIER it was decided Zack probably wouldn’t be able to deal with her just yet.

 

Cissnei would greet Cloud at the northern end of the hall she would get him through that security clearance. He would meet up with Rude who would take him east bound down the following hallway. At the end would be a large ShinRA security door where Tseng would wait for him, then let him inside to see Zack. He had been informed Zack had not been removed from the tank or unshackled. He was also deemed too dangerous to approach. So Cloud was called a familiar face to let him out. He was the muscle hired to protect them from Zack.

“He’s going to be mad.” Cloud muttered.

Cissnei pushed herself up off the wall and she looked at Cloud. “He’s not the same as he was.” She looked saddened.

“Tell me what do you know?” Cloud looked at the red brown haired female Turk.

She looked down as she walked. “You both spent four years in Hojo’s lab in Mako tanks and had Jenova infused in to your system making you both exceptional fighters… Add three years inside a tank of purely Jenova cells, with mako infused in your system. Hojo’s notes… they say he was trying to turn Zack in to Jenova’s son.”

 

Cloud spun on her grabbing her suddenly slamming her against the wall. “And he’s still in there?! Then why the hell haven’t you let him out?!”

“We can’t he won’t let us!” Cissnei gasped startled by Cloud’s sudden anger.

Cloud let go. “He… won’t… let you.” He was confused.

“We want to let him out Tseng wants him out of there as soon as possible, but he won’t let me or Tseng near him. Only Reno managed to touch the tank and even then he’s claiming Zack glared at him. We had to move him without touching the tank.” She sighed. “He looks like Zack but…”

“But.” Cloud looked at her.

She turned round walking down the hall. “We think Jenova won. He needs you Cloud. Whether it’s a clone or not he should know you either way.”

“You know as well as I do clones or copies shouldn’t have those memories.”

“Lazard was turned in to an Angeal copy he spoke with Zack. Zack left a note behind for Tseng telling him that though he was essentially Lazard. He had Angeal’s dreams, wishes, feelings run by a need to help Zack.” Cissnei explained. “Zack thought it would help Tseng in the end even though he was running from us. So that’s why we need you. He died protecting you. You were the last living person he saw before he died.” She kept her head low as she walked and swiped her card.

Cloud watched the door open and he saw Rude waiting for them.

“He’s here.” Cissnei stated.

“Of course…” Rude stepped to the side and Cloud walked through the doors looking back at Cissnei.

“Tell Zack I let his mother know he was okay… I couldn’t tell her he…” She trailed off and looked to the side sadly. “She thinks he went missing on a mission.”

 

Cloud blinked as the door swished shut leaving her on the other side. He turned round looking at the long white hallway; it was empty devoid of anything.

“Is it true…” Cloud began. “That Zack won’t let anyone near him?”

Rude was silent for a few seconds contemplating the question. “Yes. He apparently has Materia somewhere in the tank and he activates it. We can’t find them though.”

Cloud nodded his head slowly.

 

All these years, haunted by guilt of not being able to save him were filled with a new guilt. A guilt that he could have saved him from this by at least staying by Zack’s side and burying him. Instead of walking off in a Mako infected daze.

 

Rude stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to a wall where there was no door. He held his card up there was a quick flickering a flash of a red light scanning the card before the wall opened up.

Cloud blinked. “That’s a bit extreme.”

“It’s Zack.” Came the statement.

 

Cloud looked up seeing Tseng standing there. “Though we were enemies in the end he was still a good SOLDIER. He earned my respect.”

Cloud nodded his head. “He was the best.” He dared Tseng to state anything else with his look Tseng just nodded.

“He was loyal to the SOLDIER name to the end.” Tseng stated stepping aside.

Cloud walked in to the area and the door shut leaving Rude out in the hallway.

“Follow me one more set of doors.”

Cloud followed he watched as there was a card, hand, and eye scan before the doors opened.

 

The room was pitch black, a single chair in the blackness. “Stop that.” Tseng scolded the dark room like it was a child. “We brought Cloud.”

There was a faint glow of green and Tseng nodded. “I’m not going any further. You talk to him, see if he won’t get out of there. It must be one hell of a dream if he wants to stay in there.”

 

_A dream?_

 

“Remember don’t say his name.” Cloud watched Tseng leave the door shutting after him. Cloud turned round and he jumped there was no faint glow anymore, there was what looked like a Mako tank sitting in the middle of the room the single chair sitting at its base.

Walking up to the tank Cloud stopped keeping the chair between himself and the tank. He looked up Zack was floating there, hands and feet shackled, large white wings protruding from his back. His face softened at the sight.

Swallowing Cloud pulled the chair back. “I wanted to see you again. I wanted to tell you I’m sorry. I tried to live for the both of us… it’s not that easy. People expect so much from you… yet it’s like they don’t expect anything at the same time.” He slipped in to the chair sitting there looking at his mentor and friend. “Why won’t you let them take you out of there?”

 

Silence greeted his question; Cloud moved his hand to the tank touching it slightly. Kadaj had been some kind of vessel for Sephiroth. Cloud hoped against hope that Zack clone or not wouldn’t suffer that same fate.

“Please… Zack.” He whispered.

 

Eyes shot open and Cloud fell over backwards rolling back and on to his feet he looked back. The warm blue eyes were gone. Pupil-less purple eyes glared at him, like they didn’t even know who he was.

“Zack… It’s me.” He spoke. “Cloud.”

Cloud watched his body as it began to thrash wildly. “ZACK!” he ran up to the tank his hand thumping the button on the bottom to open the tank. “Open let him out!” He drew the sword ready to cut down the machine.

 

A flash of light slammed Cloud back in to the wall, he heard the sparking sound and he looked up Zack was thrashing pulling at the chains.

 

“CLOUD! RUN!”

 

Zack’s words to him, struck him hard those words he remembered Zack shouting them. Before diving over him sheltering him from the sniper, pulling Cloud’s Mako poisoned body amongst the rocks off the cliff face looking over Midgar.

Cloud’s head spun, he was sure he was stunned or something similar, his hand moved to the back of his head touching it gingerly. He looked at Zack waiting for the daze to leave. He would save him this time round he would succeed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Zack… it’s me. Cloud.” The voice was clear, it sounded hurt, pained.

 

_Cloud…_

 

“ _Shhhhh…_ ” Hands moved over his body in a slow tormenting caress.

He thrashed trying to pull away from them. “ _Come back to me Zack, or would you like him to take your place?_ ”

_No!_ He thought panicked and he let out a cry. “CLOUD! RUN!” He tried to pull away again thrashing against the shackles.

Jenova would not get to those he cared about. Cloud. Cissnei. Tseng. He wouldn’t allow her to torture them like she had him. But she was settled so deep in to his mind fighting her was becoming harder and harder by the moment.

“ _He can’t save you… you’re mine…_ ” She hissed.

 

There was a flash of something and he heard Cloud grunt in pain as he hit something.

Zack gasped as hands moved in to the depths of his trousers. She enticed his neither regions with direct hand contact in swift strokes. It caused him to react willingly in to full hardness.

“S-Stop…”

“Zack!” He felt something shake like Cloud was pounding on some kind of Mbarrier, the vibrations shook where he hung.

“ _He can become your new brother…_ ”

“NO!” Zack pulled at what was restraining his wrists.

Her hand firmly grasping him, it caused him to gasp. He felt tremors move through his body as her strokes became demanding as if she gripped a part of him that she could use to control the rest of his body.

“ _Don’t deny me, my son… I know you care for him, his well-being, what better way to make sure he doesn’t stray again_.” She purred in to his ears.

“Zack!” The barrier prevented Cloud from reaching him. “Fight it Zack fight it!”

 

Jenova was imbedded so deep in. It was like she was a part of him as much as an internal organ. He felt she was more like a cancer attached to that needed organ though. Infection so bad even surgery wouldn’t remove her.

“Cloud… please…” Zack’s voice was desperate. “Save yourself.”

“NO! Zack not again I’m not losing you again!”

Zack felt the sting between his legs, his back arched at the pull as if he was being drawn in to a soft feminine body. He sucked in a breath, thighs wrapping around his waist.

“Hnnn… no…” He kept his eyes squeezed shut as the mental body of Jenova continued to violate his physical one.

“ _Shhhh_.” He felt a finger touch his lips.

Zack let his head drop as he felt lips by his ear working down his neck as the unseen entity took his body over riding him into an unwilling passion.

“ZACK!!”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud banged on the glass the tube just shook. “Zack!” he shouted.

Once again those purple eyes glared at him and he heard Zack’s voice.

“NO!” Zack struggled in those chains shaking. It tore at him to witness him suffering. He’d had enough suffering they both had.

“Zack! Fight it Zack fight it!” Cloud shouted he pounded on the glass desperate to break through he hit every button on the bottom desperate to free his friend from whatever torment he was suffering but nothing freed him.

“Cloud… please…” Zack’s voice was desperate. “Save yourself.”

“NO! Zack not again I’m not losing you again!” Cloud placed his gloved hand on the glass watching as Zack fought whatever it was but he wasn’t winning. He was losing badly. Cloud blushed stepping back. The way Zack’s body moved it was like something was taking his body by force.

‘ _Rape… Gaia… Please don’t let her be-_ ’ Cloud thought watching Zack’s back arch.

“Hnn… no…” Zack groaned.

It wasn’t a physical rape but a mental one yet she made his body react like it was physical. ‘ _That sick… bitch…_ ’

Zack’s head dropped defeated his body jerking with spasm’s of sexual nature.

“ZACK!” Cloud slammed his hands against the glass. “ZACK! ZACK! ZACK!” He drew his sword out and ramming it in to the glass tube.

 

Then came the crack of the glass and Cloud pulled his sword back stepping back. Zack’s eyes opened slowly. Mako blue eyes looked dazed, before those eyes met his own.

‘ _Did I stop her?_ ’ He thought.

“Cloud…” Zack spoke softly. There was a hint of a smile, defeated but still a smile. He’d take that smile.

The glass shattered, the contents of the container splashing out on to the floor. Zack winced in pain like something had hit him.  
Cloud pulled a smaller blade out of the larger one and sliced Zack’s chains off in two swift strikes. Zack slumped and Cloud caught him as he fell forward.

“Easy I got you.” He snapped the blade back in to place flinging it back in to its low sheath. Zack was free, at a cost but free. He helped Zack away from the tube slipping an arm round his shoulder. “Tseng! Some help here!”

 

~*~*~*~

 

There was the sound of something cracking and he fought the dazed world of darkness. Eyes flittering open, he saw the glass in front of him cracked.

Cloud stood there blade in hand looking him in the eyes.

“Cloud…”

The glass shattered the liquid falling to the floor. Zack could hear Jenova screaming in his ear. The scream caused him to wince in pain. The high pitched screech was like a banshee going off in his head.

Cloud took a step forward walking through the liquid that contained her essence. He pulled the blade apart using a smaller one making two swift cuts and Zack fell forward right in to Cloud’s arms his head dropping to Cloud’s shoulder.

“Easy I got you.” Cloud snapped the blades back together sheathing the blade in to its case. He grabbed one of Zack’s arms slipping it round his shoulder. He turned to the door shouting. “Tseng! Some help here!”

 

Zack looked up dazed as the door swished open and he blinked looking at Tseng. The Turk had his hair out and it was slicked back.

“Tseng…”

Tseng walked up to him. “Zack.” He spoke cautiously.

“Jenova… she… was threatening your lives, I couldn’t… let you… near.”

“Understood.” He turned to Cloud. “Follow me we’ll get a stretcher and take him to the medical bay. She could still be in there… somewhere.”

Cloud nodded and he looked at Zack. Zack managed a smile. “You got stronger spiky.”

“Your memory helped me.”

Zack’s eyes closed. “We’ll catch up… when I have the energy.”

“That’s fine.” He heard Cloud shift him and he felt Tseng on the other side helping Cloud move him. “Tseng. About Tifa.”

“We’ll have Elena escort her in and meet outside the Medical bay…” Tseng paused. “We did really want that tank in one piece though.”

“Trust me… you don’t… Jenova and Sephiroth their spirits… were strong in there.” Zack sighed. “More than just a memory…”

He was sure he head Cloud suck in a breath.

Tseng’s voice was calm and reassuring. “Hold on Zack we’ll get you fixed up.”

“Hojo… he isn’t coming back… is he?”

“He’d be stupid to even try.” Cloud mumbled.

Zack nodded his head slowly letting the world of unconsciousness take him over, he’d spent too long fighting ‘mother’ and ‘big brother’ in that world he just wanted rest.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud stood outside the room of the medical bay leaning against the wall. He looked up as Tifa jogged up the hall.

“Cloud. Is he-?” She began.

“Alive… he’s alive and for the past three years it seems like he’s been fighting Jenova’s infection of his body…”

 

Tifa looked in to the room at Zack lying unconscious in the bed Cissnei by his bed holding his hand. “Is it safe for him to remain here?” She asked.

“Are you questioning our medical facilities?” They looked over at Rufus walking down the hall towards them.

Tifa raised a brow at him. “Why didn’t you get him out, why didn’t you prevent this from happening?”

“Like you we thought he was dead. It seems Hojo wouldn’t let him die.” Rufus handed Cloud some papers. “When he’s well we want you to watch over him, if Jenova awakens inside him while he’s here. The damage she could cause…” He trailed off.

“I’m not killing him.” Cloud stated.

“I’m not saying that. Jenova, Sephiroth both hate ShinRA and I can imagine Zack isn’t too fond of most of us either… to keep him as Zack, he needs to be away from us.” Rufus looked in to the room. “With people he trusts.”

Tifa nodded. “We can do that.”

Cloud looked at Tseng down the hall. Rufus nodded. “Good when he’s well enough to move we’ll grab some samples and he’s free to go.”

 

Cloud watched the president walk off, he turned back to Tseng as he approached and he placed a box in Cloud’s hands. “These are letters… Eighty-eight of them. From Aerith.”

Cloud gasped and looked at the box. He caught Tifa’s concerned look in his direction.

“She wrote them to Zack while you both were trapped in the Mako tanks she didn’t know where to send them. I was watching over her so in the end I got a hold of them… he doesn’t know about Aerith Cloud…” Tseng explained. “It’s going to hurt him finding out she died, we don’t think it’s safe telling him.”

“So you want him left in the dark? I can’t do that to him.” Cloud shook his head. “I won’t keep him in the dark.”

“We don’t expect you to, best to hear from your mouth, the mouth of the one who defeated Sephiroth. If Jenova uses Zack as a vessel for Sephiroth’s revival… she’ll think twice if you’re around.” Tseng stated. “He’s safe with you.”

“Safe with me…” Cloud repeated.

“We’ll make sure he’s alright.” Tifa looked at Tseng. “He’s in good hands.”

Tseng nodded. “I know he is.”

 

 

To Be Continued…


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth makes an appearance and he's after... Reno

**Chapter Three**

 

 

Sleep never felt so good, the softness of the mattress under his body curving round his form comforting him. It was better than the metal slab he had spent however many days or months lying on in Hojo’s laboratory.

He was aware of things beyond his sleep induced coma. The clearest though was Cloud’s voice at the door talking to Tifa. He smiled slightly, they were talking now. Cloud wasn’t hiding behind the ShinRA infantry helmet. That was a good sign. He was aware of Reno’s voice down the hall teasing them followed by their chorused voices in unison telling him to shut up.

 

Zack heard Cissnei beside him shushing the group of them, he was then aware of the female hand that gripped his lightly.

The hushed apologies from the door before Tifa’s voice whispering to Cloud then her footsteps disappearing down the hall.

 

Yet he was sure he was dreaming at the same time, he was sure he was dreaming. Genesis copies were everywhere. It was an endless battle copy after copy just coming at him over and over until he was battle worn and tired.

 

Sephiroth.

Angeal.

 

So many 1st class SOLDIER’s were vanishing behind the guts and glory of battle.

 

_Live by the sword die by the sword._

 

He’d read that somewhere before, but where it eluded him right now. The dream made no sense it was going backwards with random guest appearances.

 

Lazard

Hollander

Hojo

 

He heard Cloud approach the bed and sit down on the other chair his voice was soft as he spoke to Cissnei.

“Tifa’s gone to get us some food… if you’re hungry at all.”

“Not really. You?”

“Neither.”

 

Silence fell between them.

 

Zack wanted to wake up but his eyes felt like they were heavily glued shut, his throat felt dry and his body was definitely heavier than it had ever felt. He hated the weakened feeling he was suffering from. It had only been a few weeks since his “death” right? But something didn’t add up. Cloud’s height change it was only a few inches and his strength. Zack knew it took at least a month to recover from Mako addiction. It surely hadn’t been a month had it? Tseng’s hair was also longer… a lot longer.

 

“His mother… you told her?” Cloud asked softly.

“Yes Tseng sent Reno and Rude to get his parents tonight. We need to make sure he’s not a clone you seem convinced its Zack. Tseng wants more proof.”

“DNA from the parent’s right? But if he’s a clone wouldn’t the DNA match anyway.”

“Not if it was like Lazard.”

“I wish I was more conscious of when that was happening.” Cloud sighed.

Cissnei’s hand moved from Zack’s and she reached across the bed to touch where Cloud’s hand rested.

“Cloud don’t blame yourself you spent four years in that Mako tank infused with Jenova cells. You had to be a little bit out of it.” Cissnei reassured him.

“Zack didn’t seem infected.” Cloud sighed.

“He had already been infused with Mako he is SOLDIER after all.” She sat back down her hand slipping in to Zack’s again.

Zack moved his hand slightly squeezing her hand. “Cloud… Cissnei… if you’re not… going to eat… I’ll have your share.” He mumbled.

Cloud looked down at Zack and he stood up. “Zack!”

Cissnei blinked looking down at Zack seeing that confidant smirk on his face. “You… had us worried.”

“Everyone’s so chit chatty… what did I miss the end of the world or something?”

Cissnei blinked looking at Cloud.

“… You were Jenova’s prisoner for three years. You missed a lot.” Cloud replied.

 

Zack didn’t know how he moved but he did as he sat up fast and hard his head colliding with Cloud’s on accident causing the younger man to grab his head.

“OW!!” Zack grabbed his head. “Okay that hurt…” He grumbled. “What are you a brick wall?” He rubbed his head looking at Cloud who was holding his head.

“Likewise.” Cloud complained.

“Three years…” Zack repeating and he blinked finally taking in Cloud’s attire, the turtle neck was navy blue and he had a large wolf emblem settled on the right side several straps crossing over to a couple of swords a newer buster sword hung on his back while a smaller sword hung loose at his side.

Zack blinked. Cloud had filled out he was no longer the small gaudy teenager he saved from the Mako poisoning. The teenager no longer looked like a teenager but a young man in his early twenties. There was muscle definition where he was sure the teenager didn’t have any before. He noticed on his left arm a pink ribbon hung round a sculpted bicep and he felt his head spin in confusion.

 

Cloud helped Zack lie back down quickly at the nauseous expression that crossed his best friend and mentor’s face.

“Three years…” Zack repeated shaking his head as he lay down.

Cloud looked at him apologetic. “I’m sorry you had to suffer for so long if I had known I would have-”

Zack placed a hand against Cloud’s lips to quieten him. “You’re not psychic Cloud… How were you to know I was still alive?” He looked at Cloud challenging the younger man’s eyes.

Cloud nodded solemnly, he looked like he wanted to interject with a “but”, though he seemed to bite it back for Zack’s sake.

“You were fighting with Jenova and Sephiroth internally for three years did it feel like no time passed at all?” Cloud asked suddenly looking at him.

 

Zack thought for a moment. Time had eluded him and he didn’t even realise it, it didn’t feel like three years. “A week perhaps… maybe a month.” He stated. “Not much longer than that.”

“Well in that time Cloud has defeated Sephiroth two more times since you last saw him.” Cissnei spoke up her hand grazing over his lightly.

Zack sat up suddenly. “He’s alive?!”

“Not any more…” Cloud stated. “The same goes for Hojo… you’re safe from experiments the president of ShinRA is long gone.”

Cissnei looked at Zack catching his eyes. “Rufus controls what is left of ShinRA now… he’s changed it round. He’s trying to help everyone; the TURKS are no longer mercenaries.”

“More like Rufus’s personal body guards.” Cloud looked at the door glaring.

Zack’s eyes followed Cloud’s glare and he caught the glimpse of fiery unkempt red hair a pale blue collared shirt under a navy jacket peeking through the door.

“Oiy that’s not polite yo!” Reno remarked.

“Stop spying Reno.” Cissnei looked at him.

“It ain’t spying yo… it’s called gathering Intel.”

Zack scoffed some characters didn’t change that was for sure. He was still as cocky now as he was back then.

“Reno…” Zack spoke calmly.

“Yeah.” Reno looked at him.

“Can you gather some Intel for me?”

 

Cloud looked at Zack and he caught Cissnei looking at him equally strangely. Reno sauntered in to the room leaning up against the door.

“That depends on what you want and what you’re paying.” The Turk stated.

“Aerith-”

Cloud covered Zack’s mouth quickly and Reno looked to the side sheepishly. “Zack recover first please…”

 

Cissnei heard Zack mumble from under Cloud’s hand, she watched the 1st class place his hand over Cloud’s and he pulled it down slowly.

“Cloud… I promised her… I would-”

Cloud looked down sadly. “She knows… trust me… she knows… Please just rest for now. Tifa and myself, we’re gunna look after you… I promise.” Zack was engulfed in an embrace suddenly.

Cissnei could see Cloud’s expression was about to break how was he going to tell Zack the girl who wanted to get to know Zack better was no longer alive? That the man Zack once knew as a hero had killed her without mercy.

“Can I eat first?” Zack moved his hand to place on the top of Cloud’s head. “Three years without a meal is a bit long to go without eating. Plus I’m hungry.”

Cloud nodded his head slowly. “Sure when Tifa gets back you can eat.”

Cissnei knew Zack had a big night ahead of him. His parents, some more tests then being moved to Seventh Heaven for the time being, and she hoped Cloud would break the news of Aerith to him. He needed to know the sweet and innocent sixteen year old girl he had been falling for was no longer alive. But he needed to know and learn about it away from them in case Jenova choose his moment of grief to attack and release Sephiroth inside of Zack.

 

Reno motioned at the door behind him. “Yo I’ll just be… um… yeah…” The Turk slipped through the door before anyone could protest. Not that they would, one less annoying loud mouth in the room while Zack was recovering was probably for the better in case he slipped up spilling something Cloud had yet to reveal.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Wise move leaving like that.” Reno looked at Tseng standing there; the red head was quickly shutting the door. The last thing they needed was Zack to learn about Aerith right outside the room where he was currently staying.

Reno sighed running his hand through his hair. “I’m not going there with him… He freaked me out once with the purple glowy eye thing, imagine what would happen if he knew…” He trailed off.

“That’s why we leave that to Cloud. We should have all the blood and tests we need taken by tonight. I want you and Rude to fly them back to Edge after.” Tseng looked at Reno challenging him to say no.

“Yeah yeah alright, do we still give him that confidential information you wanted us to as errand boys?”

“Once he’s landed safely in Edge. Give it to him, mention it’s from me. Until then don’t even interact with him. With your mouth we can’t have anything that could cause another reunion.” Tseng pointed out.

Reno rolled his eyes. “Gee Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Face it Reno Tseng has a point.” Elena pointed out from down the hall.

Reno looked over at her and Tifa carrying two bags each of food.

Tifa looked at Tseng. “Is he-?” She began.

“Yes, you have perfect timing.”

Tifa smiled cautiously. “I hope he forgives me for what I said to him.”

“It’s Zack of course he will yo.” Reno waved his hand about carelessly. “Just go feed him before he eats your chocobo in there.”

Reno got rewarded with a thwack across the back of the head by Tseng followed by a thwack from Tifa as she passed by opening the door and heading in to the room.

“OW! Yo!” He called out rubbing his head. “No hitting the guy who flew his parents in!” he called out after Tifa.

“My parents…” He heard Zack question.

 

Tseng stepped in front of Reno blocking Zack’s view. “I hope you understand with the copies we have to take the right precautions.”

Zack nodded slowly. “Yeah I know the deal… Tseng I trust only you with this… don’t disappoint me.” He motioned at him.

Tseng nodded. “I know… I won’t.” He turned round walking off down the hall.

 

Reno blinked looking on after Tseng then to Zack.

“RENO! GET HIS PARENTS!” Tseng shouted from down the hall.

“Yes sir!” Reno jumped the one thing you didn’t want was to get on Tseng’s bad side; his temper was rarely riled up anymore. But when it was, that was something Reno didn’t want to see again any time soon. He raced down the hall heading towards the laboratory where Zack’s parents were undergoing blood and DNA samples being taken from them for the truth of Zack’s clone confirmation.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was after midnight by the time Reno had managed to get Zack, Cloud and Tifa back to Edge the reunion with Zack’s parents had taken a bit longer than anyone could imagine but hysterical parents relieved to see their only child who had gone “missing” three years ago alive and well tended to take a few hours more than scheduled.

 

The wings that Zack had seemingly spawned from Hojo’s experiments had been retracted in to his back much like Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis could do, luckily for Zack he had figured out how before his frantic mother had come running in to the room in hysterics. Showering his body with an embrace and motherly kisses making the ex 1st class slightly embarrassed in front of Cloud, Tifa and Cissnei.

 

“You look wasted Reno.” Zack slapped him on the back sitting next to him at the bar.

“Yeah long day.” Reno didn’t divulge anymore than that, Zack was no longer privy to any of that information that the Turks and SOLDIER members used to share while on missions.

“I’m sooooo not gunna miss that.” Zack beamed.

“Yeah yeah rub it in.” Reno let his head rest on the bar.

Tifa looked at him. “Denzel and Marlene won’t be back till Monday if you two boys want to take their room for the night.”

Reno looked up at Tifa. “You want me to crash here tonight?”

Tifa picked up the five empty glasses in front of Reno before loading them in the dishwasher.

“Don’t drink and fly.” Zack lent on the bar and looked at Reno.

Reno stood up groggily. “Right then I’m turning in.” He waved to them before heading up the stairs.

 

Cloud looked at Zack then he caught Tifa’s eyes. This was going to take some getting used to. He didn’t mind Reno staying for the night but he had to tell Zack about Aerith and give him the letters. Sighing he pulled out the small box before placing it on the counter in front of Zack.

“Zack I’m sorry… I couldn’t…” He trailed off looking down. “Sephiroth-” he stopped seeing the ex-SOLDIER look at him confused then to the box.

 

Zack opened the box Cloud was having trouble telling him whatever he had to say but then again Cloud wasn’t exactly the poster boy for big and coherent speeches. Zack blinked seeing the letters the soft feminine handwriting he recognized it all too well.

“Aerith. Cloud… what happened to her?” Zack looked at him.

“Sephiroth he…” Cloud’s hands clenched at his side his arms shaking. “Killed her.”

Zack pushed the stool back standing up looking at the box of letters. “Don’t blame yourself she would hate for you to blame yourself.”

“Do you blame me?” Cloud looked at him.

Zack saw the hurt look, it was years of internal suffering Cloud had probably been killing himself with guilt for the past three years. “What for?”

Cloud blinked. “I let you… and her… die.”

Zack shook his head. “You were poisoned when I was shot I don’t blame you.” He looked up at the ceiling of the Seventh Heaven bar. “Sephiroth killed Aerith along with a lot of other people so why would I blame you?”

“I was right there when it happened if I was faster… I could have-”

“Stop!” Tifa looked at Cloud. “Don’t Cloud. It’s not your fault. You told me she said she didn’t blame you.”

Zack looked at the two and he placed a hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “She doesn’t blame you… why should I.” He smiled at Cloud softly before moving his hand to ruffle Cloud’s hair up affectionately. “I’m gunna go join Reno…. I just need to think or sleep. Just know I don’t blame you not one bit.” He walked to the stairs heading up them slowly.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno wasn’t quite asleep yet when Zack walked in the room and moved to the other bed sitting down. Reno saw the box as it was placed on the bedside table and he sat up slowly.

“Oh yeah I forgot remind me tomorrow Tseng has something for you I left it in the copter though.” He spoke.

“Wow loaded with gifts and news. I don’t know if I want to punch something or cry.” Zack stated.

Reno knew that tone of voice too well. Angeal had that sarcasm when he was upset. He’d been on the receiving end of it far too much to forget it that easy.

“Hey I was just stating.” Reno flopped on to the bed and rolled over on his side turning his back on the ex-SOLDIER.

 

Zack rubbed his temples and sighed. “Look I’m sorry… today has been a bit much okay?”

“Yeah well slick you’re not the only one whose had a long day yo… just get some sleep and don’t snore I have an EMR and I’m not afraid to use it to zap you in to further unconsciousness.”

Zack looked at the back of the Turk and he lay down on his back folding his arms behind his head staring up at the ceiling and letting his eyes drift close.

“Maybe that would be the best for me, it might dull this ache.” Zack mumbled.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno was woken up by the sound of a groan and he sat up looking over at the other bed yawning. It was still pitch black he looked at the clock 4:15am he still had another hour before he had to fly the copter back to base.

 

“Hnnn… Aerith… sorry.”

 

Reno looked at the sleeping ex-SOLDIER he sighed standing up walking up to the bed and pulling out his EMR he jabbed Zack in the side with it.

“Oiiiiiy Zack.”

 

Reno jumped when a hand snapped over the end of the stick. “You were moaning pretty loud there yo.” He turned his head to look at Zack and blinked finding purple eyes staring at him. “Shit…”

Reno went to flip the switch on for his EMR when he was pushed up against the wall hard enough that his he felt it in the back of his head.

“Jenova… you bitch… you’re still in there.” Reno glared at ‘ _Zack_ ’ holding him against the wall with a strength that was several times more powerful than a 1st class SOLDIER.

“Maybe I am and maybe I’m not.” The voice that replied was definitely Zack’s it confused the Turk for only a moment until he found purple pupil-less eyes staring right at him.

“It’s not wise to mess with us.” Reno flipped the EMR back in to his hand and he swung the rod at the side of ‘ _Zack’s_ ’ head. ‘ _Zack_ ’ moved his head to the side with ease dodging the blow and catching Reno’s hand before tossing him down to the bed.

 

Reno was grateful for the soft landing but not so much for the full weight of an ex-SOLDIER flanking him down.

“Oiiiiy you bitch get offa me yo.” He taunted Jenova. “I’m no in to trannies like yourself who have to possess guys in order to get themselves off.”

Reno flinched as the grip his wrists were locked in. It was a viper tight grip with a purple eyed glare directed at him.

“Then maybe I should let you get off.”

“Oh you’re too kind.” Reno drawled. “But I’m gunna have to pass. Ex-SOLDIER’s possessed by alien bitches don’t quite do it for me… now hotties with legs for miles that’s another story.”

‘ _Zack_ ’ just smirked and Reno felt uncomfortable with that smile. It was Zack’s body but most definitely there was nobody home but Jenova.

“Well then guess I’ll just have to convince you.” Zack’s voice but it wasn’t Zack Reno blinked his memory was jogged.

In the tank Zack had reacted to his name and fallen unconscious with the mention of said name. He wondered if that would still work.

“You know what’s even better than hotties with legs for miles. Emotional blondes with emo complexes yo… I’m sure you know one… **_Cloud_** for example.”

Reno saw the eyes glare at him before Zack’s entire body went slack and landed on him ungracefully.

 

Reno grunted in pain before shoving the ex-SOLDIER off and on to the ground with a loud thud. He sat up and he flicked his EMR in to his hand again thankful it was still dangling by his wrist strap. Turning the rod off he looked up as the door opened.

Cloud stuck his head in the room looking half asleep.

“Reno what’s the noise about?”

“He fell outta bed.” Reno motioned at Zack on the floor. He did not want to tell Cloud just yet that Jenova was active inside Zack while he slept.

Cloud sighed and walked up slipping one of Zack’s arms round his neck and pulling the bigger man up and hefting him back in to bed.

“He aint light that’s for sure yo.” Reno stated.

Cloud looked at Reno and sighed. “Don’t you have to be leaving soon?”

“Bout an hour don’t worry I’ll be gone by the time you wake up.”

Cloud walked to the door and nodded. “Reno if something comes up in Zack’s tests can you tell me okay?”

 

Reno glanced at Zack quickly seeing purple eyes open.

“Sure thing… **CLOUD**!” Reno stated jumping up and walking to the door patting the suddenly confused blonde on the back walking him out of the room.

He shut the door after Cloud and let out a sigh.

Leaning against the door watching Cloud enter the room he shared with Tifa obviously a confused expression across his face. He knew he so wouldn’t be able to get that hour nap in he wanted, especially when he had to share a room with a man possessed by Jenova.

 

Reno turned round re-entering the room looking at the slow rise and fall of Zack’s chest. “Tseng is so gunna want to hear this.” He mused looking at the sleeping ex-SOLDIER carefully before pulling out his cellphone.

Reno glanced at Zack briefly; he was definitely on edge now. Jenova awoke with the use of Zack’s name when he was unconscious that in the long run was not a good thing.

“Shit you’re going to be trouble yo.” Reno sighed and dialled Tseng’s number in the phone. He paced the centre floor of the children’s room waiting for Tseng to answer.

 

Tseng finally answered after the sixth ring. “Reno… do you know what time it is?”

“Yeah time for you to be getting up and ready for work sir.” He grinned cheekily.

“If I wanted a wake up call I would have asked.” Tseng replied. “Now what is it?”

“It’s about Zack-” Reno stopped and slapped his forehead in his own stupidity. ‘ _Well that was smart Reno, good one_.’ He mentally berated himself. “Cloud.” He added.

“What about Zack and Cloud?” Tseng asked. “Are they okay?”

Reno looked to Zack’s bed seeing the ex-SOLDIER still unconscious. “There’s a little problem with _him_ …” He stated trying not to say Zack’s name again.

“Which _him_ Reno? Stop being cryptic.”

“Fair… it’s about… Fair sir.”

Tseng sounded taken aback. “Since when have you been so formal Reno?”

“Awwwww c’mon boss I can be formal.”

“Name once.” Tseng challenged.

It took Reno a few moments to think on that. “Uuuhhh… When we meet?”

“That was eleven years ago name one since then.”

“Awww c’mon gimmie a break Zack tried to-” Reno slapped his forehead. “Awww fuck I mean Clo-mrph!” Reno felt the arm round his throat and it pulled him back with a force he dropped the phone.

 

“Reno!” Tseng’s shout through the phone could be heard. “Report! Damnit Reno!”

‘ _Zack_ ’ flung Reno to the ground kneeling on his airway he looked down at Reno placing his finger to his lips with a smirk.

“Shhhh.” He taunted the Turk and picked up the phone. “Tseng…” He voice oozed a collective amount of cool and charm Reno had only seen once before in any other person.

“Zack?” Tseng questioned.

“That’s appears to be my name.” He grinned down at Reno struggling under his knee.

Tseng sighed. “What the hell is going on over there?”

“Not much Reno and I… we’re having a _misunderstanding_.”

Tseng sighed. “Zack I know he’s a pain in the ass but please play nice, he may not look like it but he is one of the best we have.”

“Ohhh I know…” ‘ _Zack_ ’ smiled down at Reno grabbing at his knee and flipping the EMR in to his hand ‘ _Zack_ ’ caught it before a blow could be made to his leg. “I promise I’ll send him back in one piece… Later Tseng.” He flipped the cellphone shut and looked at Reno with a smirk.

 

Reno felt his throat freed, he rolled instantly on to his side coughing, gasping for air.

“Stupid bitch.” He hissed.

A hand moved to touch the side of his face Reno promptly slapped the hand away. “Cloud.” He turned round to glare at the possessed ex-SOLDIER. Blinking he found himself not staring in to the purple eyes but a mako emerald green.

He shuffled back startled by the color alone.

‘ _Those eyes_ ’ He thought. He could never forget them. They were the eyes that had haunted Cloud for so long.

“Reno…” The voice was slow languid a taunt to his senses running shivers up his spine. “Do you really think Cloud can help you?” The smile was even different but so familiar.

He remembered Tseng had mentioned Zack had fought three years in that tank not only against Jenova but… _him_.

“Sephiroth…” He jumped up flicking the EMR round in to his hand dropping back in to a stance. “Zack really needs to start charging rent.” He taunted.

Sephiroth just smiled. “Same as ever Reno…”

“Not much changes round here.” Reno waved a hand about.

 

Sephiroth caught his hand pulling the EMR from the wrist strap and letting it drop to the ground. “Not even you.”

Reno lent back as Sephiroth moved closer those eyes staring as if reading in to his very soul making him swallow. Sephiroth’s hand moved to touch the side of Reno’s face the touch was slow leisurely before moving up to his hair.

“What… do you… want?” Reno swallowed.

“Right now… power, energy. Zack’s body is not strong enough.”

Reno blinked confused. “Well I’m sorry I don’t have any MP up on me all outta materia left it in my other jacket.” He joked.

Sephiroth smirked. “Not that kind of power…”

“Fraid I don’t follow you there yo.”

Sephiroth smirked. “Mother is weak she needs strength. But Cloud destroyed her only source of energy so we have to resort to the ancient method of gathering energy.”

 

Reno raised a brow. “What Virgin sacrifices? Fraid you’re too late for that yo. I can vouch that Cloud and Tifa don’t have that anymore. And if you even hint at me I reserve the right to be insulted on principal.” He quipped.

Sephiroth pushed Reno back he blinked as he crawled over him. “Who said I was after Virgins?” He pinned Reno down to the bed.

Reno grabbed Sephiroth’s hand. “Not so fast yo. Who said I was consensual in this?”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you looking when I was alive.”

Reno felt the blush. “Hey that was a long time ago!”

He was cut off as a mouth covered his. The tongue invaded his mouth hard forceful. All Reno saw was mako green eyes looking right at him. He didn’t know what to do. To fight, to move, or both. All conscious thoughts were jumbled in the mix of the tongue dancing circles round his own. He felt a rumble leave his throat and pass through his mouth, as the sculptured body pressed against his chest urgently and he let his eyes drift shut. His consciousness could felt the silver hair brush against the side of his face. Yet he knew if he opened his eyes all he would see would be Zack.

‘ _Damnit what am I doing? It’s Zack’s body!_ ’ He pushed back suddenly gasping for air.

He blinked looking up at ‘ _Zack_ ’ Sephiroth’s eyes looked at him and Reno saw it the single bang that hung over Zack’s right eye had fallen silver in color.

“Holy Shit…” Reno shuffled back looking at ‘ _Zack_ ’ “You’re… using Zack like you did Kadaj.”

 

Sephiroth smirked. “I’ll never be a memory… Mother will live again.”

Reno struggled under the weight of the ex-SOLDIER even three years in a Mako Jenova infested tank didn’t make him loose weight in the least SOLDIER’s were still heavy as hell. “Damnit get offa me.” He growled.

Sephiroth grabbed Reno by the wrists holding both down with one grip. “Don’t fight it.” Reno shot him a dirty look. But bit his tongue from any snide remarks.

They both remained still as the heard Cloud’s footsteps walking down the hall. Sephiroth watched the door with a smirk. “Wouldn’t this look fascinating if he walked in?”

“Oh sit on it.” Reno snapped.

“I believe it will be the case soon enough.” Sephiroth smirked. The expression on Reno’s face alone was worth the comment.

With one swift movement Sephiroth ripped the shirt open more sending buttons flying across the room. His mouth replaced the line where the fabric had laid.

 

Reno felt his body twitch since Rufus had taken over and joined Reeve in the WRO he had been lacking time for a good lay. But this wasn’t the one he’d been hoping for, yet his body seemed to think it was going to be good.

“Fuuuuck.” Reno hissed he pulled at his wrists but to no avail SOLDIER strength ex or possessed was not something he could fight on his lack of sleep.

“I plan to.” Came the murmur as he felt lips pause above his belt before it was unbuckled and pulled off with one clean swift swish.

He felt the Turk standard pants yanked down to the point where he was sure he heard the rip of the material.

“Oiiiiy I have to wear that to work.” He growled.

He heard the dark chuckle and swallowed hard as he found the mouth was moving lower and lower to pause as a hand gripped him.

Gasping he held his breath he so did not want Cloud to walk in on this. The kid was traumatized enough.

The hand began to stroke him in a few swift motions that caused his breath to come rushing out. He mentally cursed his body as it betrayed him. Reno’s hips moved in motion with the hand. There came another dark chuckle before he felt the moistness of a mouth taking him in.

Reno clutched at the sheets under his hand his wrists twisting in the grip he needed to get out of here before he lost all control.

“Ahhh…” Too late hips jerked up in to the mouth as it too seemed to stroke and suck him in to a definite arousal there was no way he was going to go to work with a hard on now.

 

Sephiroth pulled back from Reno’s body he let the red head go before pulling the black shirt from his body and shedding the rest of Zack’s clothes carelessly on the ground. He moved over the Turk looking up at him. Reno was trying to catch his breath. He used both hands stripping the Turk fully naked.

Reno’s hand moved to his face the blush was evident under the hand.

“Damn you.” He mumbled.

Sephiroth moved his hips up against Reno’s thighs earning a deeper blush. His hands pulled Reno close to him as his teeth caught the bottom lip before capturing the mouth in another bruising kiss while his hand moved between thighs working Reno’s arousal in several swift strokes.

“Gaaaa…ahhh…”

Sephiroth smirked watching the lanky body move with his hand each stroke moved the red head in ways that was just to alluring to pass up. He watched as Reno’s hands dug in to the sheets his hips moving of their own accord his back arching off the bed. What did they say about red heads in bed? Like fire or something like that? He couldn’t recall any more and he didn’t care he just knew the red head had enough energy in his body to help mother. He was going to take that, before Zack’s mind decided to wake up.

Reno thrust urgently in to his hand his breath was quickening and his body was moving in tremors getting lost in the feeling. He milked the arousal as fast as he could. Sephiroth’s hand covered the Turk’s mouth quickly before he cried out in his climax.

 

Reno’s mind was reeling in the after sensation. Very few could pull that off in record time and he looked at Sephiroth feeling the hand move from his mouth to his hips. Nails seemed to dig in to his hipbones and he hissed as he felt the sudden intrusion of a slick wet finger at his entrance. Reality was quick to snap in when he tried to sit up hurriedly he felt the nails dig in more and he caught the mako eyed glare in his direction.

Zack’s face but it was Sephiroth’s mind and he froze, he never personally tried to piss Sephiroth off when he was alive and sane for that glare alone was enough for a _deer in the headlights_ syndrome.

 

Sephiroth moved his finger in to Reno’s heat. He probably had a max of half an hour till Zack’s mind woke him up automatically, he didn’t need that to happen but he also hated rushing. Reno jerked from under him gasping as he stroked the inner walls of the Turk’s body. He waited for a moment before adding another digit and repeating the strokes. He heard the quiet moans from the Turk and smirked. Seduction of the womanizer turned out to be far easier than he anticipated. The Turk slung and arm over his eyes tiredly. He knew the image of Zack doing this would probably haunt him for most of today.

 

Fingers thrusting in and out, Reno knew what was to come, preparing him. He was trying not to make a sound for Cloud’s sake. Then again part of him wanted Cloud to hear so he could see for himself what was happening to his best friend and mentor. But the kid wouldn’t take it very well. He sucked in a quick breath as he felt fingers curl inside him before a third digit joined. He bit his arm at the sensation, curiosity had been there for a while since he’d first seen Sephiroth but like hell he had ever had the chance back then. It was still mind blowing to think he was sort of having the chance now seven years after his “first death”.

There was only a moment and Reno felt his hip being let go as fingers removed themselves. He peeked from behind his arm and it came fast and hard the intrusion so much he nearly cried out if it hadn’t been for the hand that covered his mouth and those green eyes glaring down at him.

“Shhhh… mustn’t wake the children.” There was that smirk again. He felt it looking at Zack’s face the reality sink in. He shouldn’t be on his back enjoying this, he should have been waking Zack up give him Tseng’s whatever and be gone.

Reno felt his mouth freed before his hips were grabbed roughly and he felt hips begin to move. He grabbed the bed quickly as he felt the slapping of hip bones up against his ass.

The moan that left his mouth betrayed what he should have been doing and what he was enjoying instead. Early morning sex always gave him enough energy to get through any double shift. But more and more he felt like he was going to pass out.

 

Hot and tight it defiantly showed Sephiroth how long it had been in the Turk’s schedule since he’d managed to have time to get laid. He wasn’t complaining. He loved the way the Turk’s body shook with each slap of skin and the pressure lightened, it let him in deeper and deeper until he found the spot he was reaching for.

“Hnnn…” The moan was enough to let Sephiroth know Reno was still conscious… for now.

He made sure by searing Reno’s mouth with his and he was greeted with a responsive tongue lapping at the inside on his mouth. Slamming in deeper and deeper he was feeling closer to the completion. The Turk’s energy would be his and mother’s soon enough.

 

Reno was only briefly aware of his phone’s warble but he couldn’t move all he could feel was the inside of the mouth with his tongue.

Then he felt the climax of the man above him his body falling slack on his for a moment after then the mouth left his and the warmth of the body pulled back.

It took reality about two minutes to kick in when his phone was dropped on his chest.

“Answer it.” Sephiroth looked at him.

Reno grabbed the phone flipping it open to answer he couldn’t help but yawn. “Yo…”

“Reno! Did you go back to sleep?!” Tseng on the other end and he sat up and looked over seeing Sephiroth looking at him wrapping a towel round his waist and heading out in to the hall.

“No! I uh… shit…” He tried to stand feeling his knees give way and he hit the ground.

“Reno did you give Zack those documents?”

“Not yet… he’s uhhh… occupied right now.” Reno rubbed his head and reached for his pants grabbing them resting the phone between his ear and his shoulder and hurriedly pulling them on. That would be the last time he would go commando round Zack.

Tseng sighed. “Give them to him then report to work.”

“Can I call in a sick day?”

“Not likely.”

Reno grabbed his shirt and looked at the missing buttons and frowned. He knew Tifa would look at him strangely if he asked for a needle and thread. Plus he knew he couldn’t stitch a button on if his life depended on it let alone five. He hurriedly did his pants up.

“Give me half an hour okay.”

“Fine but anymore and your pay gets docked.”

“Awww c’mon sir. It’s not my fault…” He remarked in to the phone. He lent up against the wall sliding down it there was no way he would be able to do his usual shift today let alone a double if it was required.

“No excuses. Just hurry up.” The call was ended and Reno flipped the phone shut.

He picked up his shirt and pulled it on. He found his jacket pulling it on over top not bothering to do either up before heading downstairs. He hoped like hell Tifa had coffee and lots of it.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud was in the bar making his usual breakfast when he saw Reno come down the stairs and he raised a brow the red headed Turk looked messier than normal.

“Was that Zack in the shower?” He asked pulling down the canister of coffee.

Reno stopped and looked at Cloud blinking.

It was very rare they made idle chatter. Cloud could tell his question had thrown the Turk, he wasn’t doing it to be friendly he was just curious about Zack.

“Yeah… how strong is your coffee?” Reno asked.

“Strong enough.”

“Give me three with lots of sugar.” Reno slipped in to the bar seat. “I would make it myself but I don’t think your girl would like me behind there she might think I’m ripping the place off.”

Cloud nodded. It was understandable. Tifa only let him behind the bar at breakfast and dinner otherwise they just seemed to step on each other’s feet. He flipped the espresso machine on and pulled down two mugs and lent up against the back of the bar with his breakfast bowl eating as the machine heated up.

 

Footsteps made them turn to look and Cloud blinked seeing Zack emerge down the stairs in just a pair of jeans.

“Morning.” He grinned. “Man how weird is that I must be on automatic I woke up in the shower.”

Reno blinked the silver streak in his bang remained and Reno motioned at his hair. “Uhhh…”

Zack pulled at the bang and looked at it. “Must be showing my age.” He joked.

The machine popped to mark the sound that it was ready. Zack grinned. “Is that coffee… I could use some of that for some reason I feel more tired than usual.”

“You’re not the only one.” Reno mumbled his head resting on his arms on the bar as he yawned. He rubbed his temples letting out another yawn.

“Oh yeah that stuff Tseng wanted you to give to me.” Zack looked at Reno.

“Coffee first, errand boy second.” Reno stated.

“Did you want three shots at once?” Cloud looked at Reno setting the cup on the grate of the machine.

Reno nodded. “Ooooh yeah. So gunna need it.”

Zack blinked. “What did I snore or something?”

 

 

To Be Continued…


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth/ Tseng, Tseng/Zack

 

**Chapter Four**

 

 

Tseng was seated behind his desk, the new Turk head quarters were finally up and running. Rufus had called in several old members who had been scattered through out the continents in the past four years since Sephiroth’s first “return” and Reno’s destruction of the plate. Now that they were back “on call” things were starting to pick up for ShinRA. Nobody trusted them just yet, but Rufus had patience that given his financial backing to Reeve’s WRO that they would learn that he was not his father and defiantly wanted to repair the damage the company had caused the world.

Turning the page of the report Tseng looked at the door as there was a knock.

“Enter.” He stated calmly.

Rude walked in only pausing to shut the door before approaching the desk and dropping the file on the table.

“The reports you wanted sir.” Rude stated.

Tseng nodded. “And Reno?”

“At his desk.” Rude replied.

“I’m surprised he’s here let alone at his desk.” Tseng sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sleeping.” Rude finished.

Tseng sighed and stood up. “We don’t pay him to sleep on the job.”

“You need to see why for yourself.” Rude stated.

Tseng walked to the door and he opened it looking out down the hall he could see right in to Reno and Rude’s office a the far end of the hall. Granted he knew Reno wasn’t a very tidy person, but looking at him Tseng knew instantly even Reno had some decency to not wear torn clothes to work.

“Did he say anything?” Tseng asked turning to Rude.

“Something about a _misunderstanding_ … With Zack.” Rude simply replied.

Tseng sighed again. “So much for one piece.” He left his office walking down the hall towards the office door and he looked at Rude. “Give us a moment. Can you make sure everyone is accounted for today. We have an official press conference at two pm guarding Rufus with his announcement of being the official backer of WRO.”

“Understood.” Rude replied.

“And please make sure they’re tidier than Reno. If not send them home to get changed in to something press worthy.” Tseng remarked.

Rude nodded before adjusting his sunglasses and heading off down the hall.

 

Tseng entered Reno and Rude’s office before shutting the door behind him. “RENO!” He shouted.

The younger Turk jumped awake before falling backwards off his chair and landing on his back on the ground before flashing Tseng a loop sided grin. “If I knew today was going to be the day I’d be on my back more than twice I woulda attached cushions.” He joked.

“Even half asleep I’m surprised your mouth reacts before your head.” Tseng looked at him.

Reno just grinned. “The ladies like it that way sir.”

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “What happened between you and Zack? That you had to show up like that?” He motioned at the torn shirt and pants.

Reno spun round on his back before flipping to his feet gracefully and brushed his jacket down. “What I was trying to say over the phone sir…” He paused and looked at Tseng. “Jenova… she’s still inside him. She woke up while I was there.”

Tseng blinked. “Jenova.”

“I don’t know how it works but both her and Sephiroth woke up inside him while he was sleeping… Hence…” He motioned at his suit.

Tseng’s normal emotionless face finally flinched. “I don’t believe you.”

“Why?!” Reno looked at him.

“You’re alive for a starter.” Tseng stated.

Reno’s shoulders slumped. “Gee thanks. Look Sephiroth mentioned something about gathering energy for “mother”. Zack’s eyes change when either is in control like in the tank. Purple eyes for Jenova and mako green for Sephiroth. Zack even after got this silver streak in his hair!”

Tseng sighed. “I guess we’ll have to bring him in for more tests.”

Reno looked at Tseng. “You believe me?”

“Not really, but I’ll humor you this once.” Tseng stated.

Reno shot him a flat eyed look he opened his mouth ready to motion at Tseng but stopped and shook his head.

“What is it?” Tseng sighed.

“It’s nothing… sir.” Reno walked to the door. “I’m going home.”

“To change and return to the office right away. This is an incident and you need to fill in the report for it.”

Reno’s head dropped. “Yeah yeah I gottcha… incident report greeeeeeat give me a piece of paper.” He turned round grabbing a piece of paper before writing on it quickly and shoving it in Tseng’s chest. “There’s your report see you tomorrow sir.” He stalked out of the office.

“RENO! GET BACK HERE!” Tseng growled but the red head didn’t turn around only waved before leaving the office space all together. Tseng looked at the piece of paper and sighed. There was one thing he was glad for, it wasn’t on official paper because if he deciphered the lazy Turk’s handing writing correctly Reno was making accusations that could have him fired from the job instantly or have his sanity checked up on at least.

“Sephiroth…” Tseng looked at the piece of paper. “Are you really back?”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud paced the reception of the new ShinRa building everything seemed to appear that it was laid out exactly the same as the last time he was in the building. Zack had only nonchalantly made the remark of ‘ _Why change a good thing_ ’. But it wasn’t a good thing was it? Not if they were calling Zack in for more tests because Reno obviously mentioned about the premature silver streak.

Cloud could feel Zack watching him as he paced. The ex- SOLDIER resting back in the seats of the reception area yawning.

“Man what did I do that caused me to get so tired?” He lent forward resting his elbows on his knees.

“Ask Reno.” A voice stated from the **staff only** doorway.

Cloud looked up. Tseng stood in the doorway that had been empty only moments before. “Sorry to call you in like this but Reno had something interesting to report.” Tseng stated.

“A premature grey streak what’s so interesting about that?” Zack stood up.

“Nothing… Normally, unless you spent three years battling Sephiroth’s essence in a Jenova filled tank.” Tseng stated. “It’s a better be safe than sorry.” He added.

Cloud blinked looking at Tseng then at Zack. “Tseng… where _is_ Reno?” Cloud looked round. He could only see Rude down the hall talking or grunting a response to Cissnei.

“Reno went home sick for the day.” Tseng replied.

“I told him three coffee’s at once could turn your stomach especially the brand Tifa gets.” Zack looked at Cloud. “Sorry I don’t know how you drink that stuff daily.”  
“It’s called espresso Zack.” Cloud sighed.

“What no instant… don’t tell me you’re turning city on me.” Zack feigned mock hurt.

Cloud let out a sigh his head dropping. Trust Zack to make jokes over coffee when he was going in for a medical check up.

Tseng cleared his throat. “Sorry Cloud but you will have to wait outside of the medical bay in case of contamination. But I’m sure you can find something to entertain yourself with. Most areas I will allow for you to be all access, but those that aren’t will be guarded. Your moves _will_ be watched.”

“By SOLDIER?” Zack looked at Tseng.

“I’m afraid not since the fall of ShinRA there have been no more SOLDIER intakes. Those that were SOLDIER and had several skills that ShinRA felt they could not loose have been rehired within the ranks of the Turks.” Tseng explained.

Zack blinked. “No way… is that true?” He looked at Cloud.

“Cloud has refused any offers Rufus or myself have offered for him to rejoin ShinRA.” Tseng stated.

Zack nodded slowly. “I guess that’s understandable.” He slapped Cloud on the back. “Keep holding out and they might offer twice as much as Tseng gets annually.” He grinned while Cloud caught Tseng rolling his eyes.

“Just follow me Zack.” Tseng stated. “We’ll take you to the medical bay to get this over and done with, if all is fine I assure you Reno’s head will be the next thing we’re checking.” He added walking down the hallway of the staff only section.

“So what did I do something weird to Reno to freak him out or something?” Zack asked following Tseng down the hallway.

 

Cloud followed for a bit, letting the conversation slip from him, it wasn’t his business, not yet anyway. He found himself wondering what Reno had exactly discovered that caused him to go home sick, he may have been lazy but he valued his pay check too much to skip a day of work let alone give up a double shift especially when Rufus was walking out in to the public eye. Cloud slowed down seeing several new Turk faces preparing for what Tseng was now explaining to be Rufus’s public and official WRO financial press conference.

‘ _Rufus obviously has them all in body guard mode_.’ Cloud thought walking past.

“CLOVER! Quinn’s eye is hurting again! What did you do?!” A female Turk shouted in the background.

“Why do I always get the blame when Reno’s not around?!” Cloud heard an accented male voice from one of the Turks protest but he didn’t bother to look.

 

Instead Cloud looked at the back of Zack. His mentor walked in front along side Tseng teasing the older man with a wide grin on his face.

‘ _It’s like he wasn’t even gone_.’ Cloud thought sadly. ‘ _I don’t know how he can do that. He lost seven years of his life in experiments, yet he can still smile and joke… why… why can’t I have that strength?_ ’

Zack turned round and smiled at him placing a hand on his head ruffling up the spikes like he always used to. “Hear that Cloud, Tseng’s offering me the Holiday pay I’ve accrued since starting at SOLDIER.” He smiled again. “Costa Del Sol is nice this time of year.”

“Don’t go too far away… I’m merely stating if you wanted to visit your parents in Gongaga you can. Just no vanishing, especially into a largely populated areas… Just yet.” Tseng stated.

Cloud blinked looking at Tseng curiously. Reno had obviously said something more than the premature silver streak that made Tseng cautious, more so than usual.

Zack stopped and looked at Tseng seriously. “What did I do Tseng?” He voiced Cloud’s mental question.

Tseng sighed. “Reno didn’t fill in an official report but _you_ didn’t do anything.”

‘ _Zack didn’t but someone else did. Is what you’re saying_.’ Cloud thought his eyes narrowing.

 

Zack looked at Tseng. “I didn’t do anything… Then why am I here?”

“Because as SOLDIER you’re suppose to be battle ready Reno came to work worse than normal, you’re telling me you didn’t notice this morning. You were in the same room as Reno and you didn’t even wake.” Tseng looked at Zack.

Zack thought for a moment. “This morning was a bit of a blur. I woke up in the shower… I don’t normally do that. I have good recollection skills.”

“Reno defiantly wasn’t dressed to his normal standards this morning. I should have asked.” Cloud remarked.

Tseng shook his head. “Reno wouldn’t of told you the truth anyway, you know as well as I do that two of you aren’t the best of friends, what he told me is information I can’t divulge to ears outside of the permitted ranks anyway, so if he told you he would have lost his job.”

 

Zack nodded his head slowly. “So I was there. But I didn’t wake up while Reno was fighting... whoever it was.”

“I would have heard something… but I didn’t really hear anything, there was some quiet shuffling, but I thought it was just restless sleeping.” Cloud mused more to himself than to Tseng or Zack.

“So you were up?” Tseng looked at Cloud.

“Yeah Zack fell out of bed according to Reno so I helped him back in bed he didn’t even wake with the movement.” Cloud looked at Zack.

“Man I must have been out of it.” Zack scratched his head confused. “I normally wake up when someone tries to move me.”

 

Tseng pushed the door open to the medical bay. “Well we’re here Zack step inside. You know the drill the nurse will take the required bloods. I’ll be on the other side when you come out.” He turned to Cloud. “Everything is still laid out the same it may be a different building but everything is still in the general area. Mess hall included, feel free to look around this will take about a couple of hours.”

 

Cloud nodded and he looked at Zack he couldn’t understand why he was so worried suddenly, but he was definitely worried about Zack. As if his friend read his mind he placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed a smile at him.

“I’ll be fine Chocobo head.” He ruffled Cloud’s spikes up again. “Take a look around and if you see anyone cute take her number for me.” He winked.

Cloud let his head drop. “Zack…” He complained. “I’m not…”

“Joking… relax they won’t hurt you here. If they do they know what happened last time, this time I’m even stronger.” Zack grinned.

“I assure you that last time the infantry acted on their own accord due to the bounty the president placed. We had other orders though.” Tseng stated.

“Alive…” Zack stated. “Tseng this has been bothering me… since I found myself in Hojo’s lab… How did I get there… Last thing I remember was the blue sky.”

Tseng looked at Zack. “Reno and Rude found Hojo standing over you, we thought you were dead but now we realized he cast a phoenix down. You were brought back to ShinRA unconscious, but alive.”

 

Zack nodded his head slowly. “Hojo… If he was alive he wouldn’t be for much longer.”

Tseng nodded. “Hojo’s death was his own fault he fell to his own devices and experiments.”

Zack looked at the open door before flashing a smile at a worried looking Cloud. “I’ll meet you on the other side in two hours.”

 

Cloud watched Zack enter the room and the door shut. He turned to Tseng. “What happened to Reno?”

“We don’t know, Reno hasn’t been answering his phone. I sent a medical team to deal with his injuries but he refused to open the door. So any information you can give me would be beneficial.” Tseng replied. “All I can tell you is Reno is pointing the finger at Jenova.”

Cloud nodded his head slowly. “Do you believe him?”

“I don’t know…” Tseng replied. “I need physical proof. Reno coming to work looking like he’d just been in a fight isn’t enough proof for me. That idiot gets into fights every day.”

“But at my place in the middle of the night and I didn’t hear it…” Cloud trailed off. “All I heard was some mumbling and the rustle of sheets nothing more.”

 

Tseng nodded. “Okay I’ll take that in to account.” He seemed to realize at that point Reno was probably telling the truth. “I’ll get Reno back here to fill in the official report… If he can be bothered.” He sighed walking off down the hall leaving Cloud to his own devices.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack looked at the nurse. “Wait why do you have to put me under?” He eyed the needle wearily.

“Sir some of the methods might trigger automatic responses from your days being a test subject, we here at ShinRA are only worried about your well being and the well being of our staff.” The Nurse stated in an obvious practiced speech of a ShinRA employee.

If she wasn’t so formal and polite Zack probably would have taken time to attempt some of his smooth lines of chatting up the pretty brunette with the green eyes.

“Why didn’t you just say precautionary measures?” Zack looked at her with flat eyes.

The nurse smiled at him. “Then it’s for precautionary measures sir.” She stated.

Zack watched as she started to wrap the strap round his arm and smiled at him tapping his arm attempting to find a vane.

“Oh before we start sir can I get you to release your wings just for a quick check.”

Zack nodded and stood up flipping the chair round straddling it backwards.

In a flash Zack’s wings were released with several feathers floating to the ground. Holding his hand out catching one Zack turned the feather round in his fingers he blinked looking at the black feather before turning behind to look at his two pure white wings.

“Genesis?” He mumbled before looking at the nurse who just smiled at him.

“Excuse me Sir?” She asked.

“Oh nothing just talking to myself.” Zack smiled. “Continue.”

 

The nurse began examining his feathers he flinched as one was pulled out. He watched her holding the white feather and blinked seeing it turn black as she set it on the table.

“How unusual.” She mused, her well manicured French tip nails tapping the counter.

Zack looked at the black feather between his fingers as the nurse moved to the other wing and she plucked another feather out. It made him flinch less this time and he mentally wondered why one side hurt more than the other.

Watching he saw her place it next to the black one but the feather remained white.

“Even more unusual. It seems that your right wing might be degrading.” The Nurse looked at Zack. “How do you feel, fitness wise?”

“Fine… really… So I’m degrading?” He pulled at the silver bang hanging over his right eye. “Guess that explains this then…”

“I can’t say for sure yet sir. But if the records are correct the Jenova cells in your blood should prevent you from degrading anymore than it already is. That’s what these tests will be about.” The nurse explained and picked up the needle before looking at Zack and tapping his arm again finding the vane. She held the needle up squirting a bit out before piercing the skin with the point before injecting the fluid in to his system.

“So what happens now?” Zack looked at her as she pulled the needle out once its contents were spent in to his arm.

She smiled at him obviously another standard practice of a ShinRA employee. “Lie down sir before you pass out.”

Zack jumped up on to the bed before lying down and letting his head rest on the pillow. “I could do with a nap…”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng waited in the next room behind the medical bay looking through the double sided mirror as all the bloods and tests were taken before the nurse released him in to the room.

The nurse looked at Tseng. “We’ll go analyze these right away you should have the results within the hour.”

“Good work. Leave me with him. I want to do my own tests.” Tseng stated.

“Very well sir.” The nurse left the room.

 

Tseng moved up to the door and flicked the lock. “Zack…” He stated turning round and walking up to the unconscious Zack leaning over him, he blinked seeing Zack’s right wing completely black. “That’s interesting… So Reno wasn’t lying.” Tseng’s hand moved to Zack’s hair seeing another silver streak forming through one of Zack’s spikes just behind the bang that hung over his right eye.

“So I have your attention then?” The voice came from Zack’s mouth. It was smooth oozing with a collective charm that definitely didn’t scream ‘Zack the puppy’ likeness that Tseng was used to.

“Sephiroth…” Tseng stated calmly.

“You summoned me personally Tseng… how suicidal of you.” Even the deep charm of his tone didn’t hide the amusement behind his voice.

Tseng glared at Zack’s form as eyes opened. Like Reno had stated mako green eyes stared back at him.

“What did you do to Reno?” Tseng asked keeping his cool, he hated it when one of his men was injured he’d yell at them and tell them off but inside he was silently plotting the demise of the person stupid enough to challenge a Turk in the first place.

 

Sephiroth smirked at him. “You know exactly what I did.”

Tseng’s hands slammed down angrily on either side of Sephiroth’s head. “If Reno is hurt in any way I’ll see personally that you will be extracted from Zack’s body and destroyed… again.”

Sephiroth grinned back at him. “We shall see…” He casually brushed the bang from his eyes before sitting up moving in to Tseng’s personal space. The Turk was challenging him he knew how Tseng worked.

Tseng didn’t move back as Sephiroth inched closer. “Mother enjoyed the energy Reno had to offer, but I’m afraid you lack that energy she requires. But there are two others out there who would prove to be more beneficial to what she requires.”

“Cloud.” Tseng stated. “I figured as much you would want to go up against him again.”

Sephiroth smiled. Unlike Reno Tseng was quicker to analyze everything, he didn’t get where he was slacking off like the lazy red headed Turk. He worked himself to Hell and back again. Everything was perfect, prim proper and thoroughly analyzed, calculated and more than likely placed in alphabetical order for easy access later.

Sephiroth knew Tseng well, he also knew Tseng very rarely divulged in any of his wildest dreams, he had enough sexual repression that he could probably use more for himself at the moment than for mother.

Tseng still didn’t move from his personal space, so Sephiroth did grabbing the Turk by the back of the head and he pulled the surprised Turk down capturing lips with a bruising kiss. He felt the pressure slam him in the chest as the normally complacent emotionless Turk pulled back an expression of shock on his face. His hand moving to his mouth Sephiroth caught the blush he wouldn’t have noticed it if he hadn’t been waiting for the reaction. Slinging his legs over the bed he stood up slowly moving towards the Turk.

“You liked that? Naughty… I always wondered what really happened between you and Zack while you were away on all those missions.” Sephiroth taunted. He was riling the Turk up he knew it. Tseng was quick to react with the gun pointed at his head.

“I’m not Cloud, so don’t place your sexual perversions on me.” Tseng growled his resolve returning.

Sephiroth moved quick slamming the gun from Tseng’s hand pinning the Turk up against the wall.

“Cloud can wait.” He smirked. “I’d like to mess with his head a little bit more.”

Tseng pulled at his wrists bound above his head glaring at Sephiroth. Sephiroth’s mouth moved to the side of Tseng’s throat sucking on a spot of skin till an audible pop was heard. Tseng hissed trying to bring his leg up. Sephiroth dodged with ease letting him go.

 

Tseng looked at the form of Zack smirking at him, teasing him. It was an obvious taunt that was being placed in order to get a reaction out of him. He hated losing his composure, it made him boil inside. But what he hated more was being played. Still this was Zack’s body, it was Zack in there somewhere… Tseng just had to wake him up but to do that he needed to get close. He would hate himself in the morning for it but he was going to have to let Sephiroth believe he was winning. Technically there was no way Tseng could really defeat him. But there was a way to make him regress back, give him what he wanted… Energy. Clenching his fist at his side he knew he definitely owed Reno a personal visit now after this.

 

“You look thoughtful, that means your plotting.” Sephiroth smirked at him.

Tseng shook his head. “I’m just planning on visiting Reno later.” He stated calmly.

Sephiroth grinned. “I doubt he’ll get the apology he wants though.”

“You never know.” Tseng commented offhandedly.

Sephiroth grinned. If he knew anyone in the Turks well he knew Tseng, the man was smart. Calm and collected, his mind forever ticking over. He very rarely lost his cool anymore. Everything was calculated to a point within his control where he could twist the sinews of a human’s emotion to gage the reaction he wanted from the person.

Sephiroth was one of those people he couldn’t twist, though he’d tried in the past and failed… and he’d fail again.

 

Stepping towards the cornered Turk he watched as the man didn’t flinch just shoot him an even calculated glare. Sephiroth shoved Tseng up against the wall ripping the jacket from his body tossing it across the room his mouth capturing Tseng’s. Roughly he held the Turk in place as he tore the shirt from his body. Tseng grunted with the impact of the wall behind him as he was shoved back in to it. Sephiroth could feel the -I-will-kill-you- glare staring a mental hole right in to skull as he yanked the Turk’s trousers off with a tear.

“You’re not fighting Tseng.” Sephiroth looked up at him. “Have you given up? At least Reno put up some fight before I had him flat on his back.”

Sephiroth saw Tseng’s hands shake. He knew that shake, it wasn’t fear it was very rarely Tseng was scared this was that pissed off shake before he normally put said person six feet under the ground.

“How dare you use a good SOLDIER’s body to do something like that!” Tseng growled.

Sephiroth was surprised by the strength as he was pushed back and Tseng flanked him to the ground his arm across his chest holding him down.

“So now I get the reaction I want… Tell me Tseng is there something a little more than normal going on between you and Reno?” Sephiroth taunted more, pushing the Turk’s buttons was going to be fun. When he was angry he was predictable easier to deal with than when he was calm and collected.

“Not likely!” Tseng snapped.

Sephiroth flipped the Turk over so he was on his back and he held the growling Tseng down. He was feistier than Sephiroth remembered. Things certainly had changed indeed. He sat over the Turk’s stomach pinning his arms by his side with his legs while he ripped Zack’s shirt off not caring about his wings, before slamming his hands down on Tseng’s shoulders.

 

Tseng was shaking with anger he had to calm down. He couldn’t understand why he was getting mad over what Sephiroth had done to Reno. There was nothing going on between him and the younger Turk and there was defiantly nothing going on between him and Zack. The amount of times he’d found both of them at ShinRA reception hitting on the receptionists instead of at work was probably doubling in the thousands between the both of them. It’s no wonder they never crossed paths down there several years ago.

Sucking in a breath he hissed as Sephiroth’s mouth moved down his neck.

So began the sexual assault of his body. Fighting any resolve to react as hips ground in to his he knew Sephiroth was playing with his theory of Tseng’s lack of sexual desire or anything regarding emotion. He was not going to give in to that. Obviously he was going to wait and bide his time till he could reach Zack trapped inside there somewhere and wake him up.

 

Sephiroth smirked Tseng was shaking, in all his years of life and battle he’d come accustomed to the different emotional shakes a person could have. There was the shake when one quivered in fear at the thought of their eminent death. There was the shake of lust as desire quelled silently inside a person as they were teased in to a sexual bliss. There was the shake of the person so riled up that they would do something stupid and charge the enemy head on not caring for their own life. Then there was the shake that Tseng was emitting, a shake of anticipation, giving away that they were silently plotting calculating on when their opponent would let their guard down and strike. It was obvious now Tseng was planning on a strike, he’d got a plan in his head remained as calm as he could despite the taunts just biding time waiting to act.

“What’s this Tseng… trembling… do I turn you on that much?” He taunted the Turk goading him in to striking early.

“Hardly.” Came the calm reply as the Turk lay there unmoving, not reacting to the physical touches Sephiroth bestowed upon his body. “Unlike Reno I tend to keep my sexual attractions strictly out of office hours.”

Sephiroth couldn’t help but chuckle darkly at the comment. He wasn’t buying the goading, not now then there were other ways he could bring forth the attack cutting the Turk off straight away.

Stripping him completely naked he looked at the Wutian man. Sephiroth’s hand moving downward to cup the length between legs and began to stroke him slow taunting the flesh laid out before him like a cat playing with a meal before devouring it in a hunger unjustified.

He heard the quiet hiss of breath rushing from Tseng’s mouth as hips jerked and Tseng grabbed his arm, the shake had definitely changed and Sephiroth smirked.

“Stop that.” Tseng growled.

Sephiroth continued to stroke and he could feel the Turk’s skin prickle at the contact.

“I don’t follow your orders.” His other hand cupped the side of Tseng’s face.

“You’re trying your best to remain calm. I’m glad. You know I like a challenge, Reno fought well but in the end his body betrayed him… like yours will in due time.” His mouth covered Tseng’s again in a bruising kiss, his tongue invading the Turk’s mouth making him gasp in shock at the contact. Continually stroking, his hand moved up and down the length making Tseng shiver involuntary. He was melting under him, slowly. His eyes squeezing shut as his body began to react. His length reacting in an arousal Sephiroth continued his quickened strokes the sooner the better.

 

Tseng shook he could feel those conflicting emotions rise faster than his own arousal. Sweat beading down his forehead. This wasn’t work ethical that was for sure. Most of the ShinRA building was under surveillance but this room was the only room that wasn’t. This is why he chose it keeping in mind what had happened to Reno. Then calculating his own possible outcome he couldn’t let this tarnish his record and something like this would definitely cross his record if caught on tape. He wanted to challenge Zack to wake up now. Opening his eyes he looked at the white wing then at Zack’s form moving down slowly a mouth moving over his arousal his hips jerked up in to the mouth letting out a strangled gasp. He went to grab the wing.

“STOP!”

His hands were caught in one fluid motion by Sephiroth’s one hand pinning them to his chest. Sephiroth released his arousal from his mouth with a light pop making Tseng blush as he looked in to the face of Zack looking up at him. The image of Zack going down on him was messing with his head completely.

“What’s the matter Tseng?” The voice was definitely Zack’s but the smoothness of the tone screamed Sephiroth.

He could feel the blush on his face, his body shaking.

Tseng fought back flipping Sephiroth off from him and flipping back on to his own feet.

“Just stop…”

 

Sephiroth grinned. Tseng had been reaching for the part of this body that was still connected to Zack the left wing. He had then realized Tseng’s plan wake Zack up. Oh he would let Zack wake up… as soon as Tseng was buried in Zack’s body. Pulling the rest of Zack’s clothes off slowly his eyes kept Tseng in his line of sight.

He watched the Wutian step back looking at him, eyes briefly sweeping the body.

‘ _So there is more to their relationship than meets the eye, hidden all these years and never acting upon it_. _Tsk tsk_.’ He thought and smirked more stepping up to Tseng till the Turk was backed up against the wall and his body pressed up against his. Sephiroth’s mouth devoured the Turk’s neck his naked hips grinding into Tseng’s. Letting his own tone slip from his voice he spoke so calmly using Zack’s voice.

“You’ve kept it in for so long Tseng… why didn’t you just tell me this was how you felt?” Sephiroth’s mouth moved over Tseng’s again claiming his mouth before grabbing him roughly and pushing him up against the wall letting his own arousal rub up against Tseng’s.

“S-stop…” Hands went to slam him back but they were caught again and Sephiroth flung him over the bed before pushing his chest down in to the softness of the mattress looking at the two way mirror.

 

The light in the medical bay was turned off so all Tseng could see was their own reflections and a chill ran over his body. Zack’s body behind his leaning over his back his mouth on the back of his shoulder blades both wings slowly retracting back in to the body to leave nothing but the smooth yet battle worn skin of the man Tseng had worked with for so long.

He grabbed on to the bed, there was no way to wake Zack up without the contact of the one wing that grounded him in reality, the white wings Zack had mentioned before his mother came to see him was what reminded him of Angeal the 1st class SOLDIER who had taught him everything he had needed to know when regarding battle and life inside ShinRA’s walls.

Lips made their way down his back and hands slowly began to stroke his ass. Tseng hissed as he felt a finger enter. He clutched on to the bed as a second entered urgently stoking inside him curling round in a motion that made him cling to the bed tighter. His eyes on Zack’s body, it was definitely messing with his head seeing Zack bent over him like that and he groaned. Tseng mentally cursed his voice box for losing all his calm resolve of the situation.

“You want this buried inside you.” There was a dark chuckle. “I can see it in your face, hear it in your voice.” Tseng heard Zack’s voice as he felt the arousal of Zack’s body touch base lightly.

“Don’t you dare!” He tried to turn round but he was shoved back on to the bed harshly as fingers left his core and then he felt the head of Zack’s arousal thrust in unceremoniously.

Gasping all he could do was clutch the sheets as Sephiroth began to fill him from behind and his eyes squeezed shut.

‘ _No wonder Reno was a mess_.’ He realized in thought.

Tseng knew though that he would be in even more of a mess if he couldn’t get to his spare suit. Eyes looking to his torn clothes they were beyond his standard of wearing again, Reno maybe, but not his.

Hips thrust in deeper and touched base with his ass before they began moving with thrusts unyielding and he almost choked as he felt a hand grab his neglected arousal and began to stroke.

“Tseng lets come together.” Zack’s voice and seeing his reflection in the mirror was definitely messing with his head more.

Did he really feel something for Zack even he was starting to question Sephiroth’s challenge and his eyes closed.

 

Sephiroth grinned. Tseng was responding not as much as Reno but he was definitely responding. But only when he played on Zack’s body it was amusing to say the least as he heard the sounds of pants leaving the head Turk’s mouth. The long hair normally slicked back in to perfection falling over his shoulders as his hands grabbed on to the mattress.

“Come with me Tseng… I’m so very close…” Sephiroth taunted whispering in his ear. He nipped at the earlobe licking under it lightly. “I want to hear my name on your lips. Say my name Tseng. Scream it for me.”

“C-c-cut that out!” Tseng managed to stammer.

His hips jerked uncontrollably and Sephiroth knew the Turk was reaching his peak. He continued stroking him in rhythm with his own thrusts in to the heat of Tseng’s body.

He was so close himself he let his taunts stop for the moment as he felt the warmth rush over his hand of Tseng’s release. The Turk gasping for air he felt his own come in to the tight heat of the Turk’s body before grinning he pulled out stepping back before Tseng could strike at him.

The Turk landed on the ground on his knees gasping for air his body dripping with the sexual sweat their bodies had caused together.

 

Tseng looked up as Sephiroth stood over him in Zack’s naked glory before crouching in front of him. “No screaming my name… I’m insulted.”

“Bastard!” Tseng struck grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him to the ground holding him there. “How dare you do that Reno and the nerve of you pulling that on me!” He shouted. “GET OUT OF ZACK RIGHT NOW!” He slammed Sephiroth’s head to the ground and blinked as he felt the arousal rise, toughing base with his thigh and he let go pulling back. “You sick… bastard.” Sephiroth was getting off on being attacked.

Sephiroth grabbed Tseng by the back of the head and he pulled him down his mouth taking Tseng’s by force again before letting go.

“You have proven to me you like to be on the top of everything Tseng… Work, your schedule, control of your staff and even on top of Zack.”

Tseng blushed trying to pull back but Sephiroth grabbed him by the hand.

“Wake him up I dare you.”

Hair falling over his shoulder Tseng looked at Zack’s form. His hand moved to touch Zack’s left shoulder he kept calm, his hand steady and he felt his hand touch base with the skin when a hand moved over his and he looked at the Mako green smirking at him, before lips moved up and took his lightly, the change was so different in the kiss he almost became lost.

He pulled back slowly when he realized a hand was playing over his length lightly. Even the touch was different. Confusion crossed his face, but only briefly before his composure returned. Glancing at the eyes mako green continued to stare at him, his eyes narrowed revenge, for Reno… for himself. So while he had the chance it popped in to his head and his mouth moved over Zack’s quickly devouring the man under him, his hips rolling up against the ex-SOLDIER’s.

 

Sephiroth grinned letting the Turk take the body letting him think he was winning, extracting revenge was in fact feeding his personal energy he needed to have for the next battle… namely the source of his death twice… Cloud.

He felt Tseng’s arousal thrust in and he groaned. Tseng was definitely forceful when he had his mind on something even in sex. He let the head Turk take the body of Zack smirking to himself, he could feel the ex-SOLDIER begin to stir… this would be an interesting reaction on Zack’s part.

 

Tseng couldn’t believe he was still alive and almost unscathed. But that wasn’t what was driving him now that he had his arousal up to the hilt in the body of the man he’d worked with for several years. He let his head drop to the shoulder gasping for air as he rode out the repressed sexual need Sephiroth had suddenly awoken in his body.

He mentally told himself it was revenge. It was for what Reno suffered. It was for his humiliation. It was for everything but the sexual repression he had been suffering for years on end working for ShinRA.

Hips moved of their own accord and he could hear the groan pass from Zack’s mouth. Tseng’s eyes closing it was so easy to forget this was Zack, yet it wasn’t. Hands clutched at the man’s hips as he thrust in lust unjustified pouring out of his normally calm composure. For someone who had raped Reno then him, it was such a tight feeling buried inside like that. It was driving him over the edge. Tseng’s hand moved to the arousal of Zack’s body and he touched it curiously at first before beginning to stroke it in to a new hardness.

The moan that left Zack’s mouth made his eyes fly open and looking at the ex-SOLDIER’s body lying under him with the two silver streaks in his hair he noticed the roots of that section had begun to turn silver and he looked at the green eyes as they closed in lust. Tseng rode forceful unrelenting revenge and anger building up in him, while Sephiroth was awake he would show him that you never messed with the Turks, you never pissed them off without expecting repercussions.

A moan left Zack’s lips he was reaching it so close now and his mouth found Zack’s as he felt the walls tighten round his arousal finding that spot that drove a louder moan from Zack’s lips. He felt the climax seep over his hand and he continued to thrust in to the tight heat his head dropping to Zack’s shoulder as he let his own climax come out rushing in to the former SOLDIER’s body.

“Tseng…”

He sat up quickly it was Zack’s voice but it had confusion laced through it.

Tseng looked down Mako blue eyes were staring at him confused completely.

“Zack…” He stated.

He kept his features calm and cool, collected, returning to his normal emotionless features.

“Am I still asleep?” Zack asked.

Tseng was glad sometimes Zack was slower on the uptake than the others.

“Yes.” He stated.

“Oh…” Zack blinked. “Your new meds cause such strange dreams…”

Tseng moved his hand to the back of Zack’s neck and the SOLDIER looked at him confused. “Trust me I know.” He pinched the back of the SOLDIER’s neck causing Zack to fall unconscious.

Tseng slipped out of the body his hand moving to his face and he sighed. Heading to the cupboard and grabbed a robe slipping it on before picking Zack up off the floor and putting him on the bed.

Tseng dropped a second robe over him before he slipped Zack back in to the medical bay. He took his exit through a secret passageway heading to his office where a spare uniform hung pressed and waiting. He’d let a nurse tell Zack that he could wash up privately when he woke up. Rufus was expecting him soon for the press conference and he couldn’t even hint that things with Zack were a little more complicated than they originally had intended.

 

 

To Be Continued


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the OC Turks, they do have a kinda purpose...

 

**Chapter Five**

 

 

Cloud wandered the halls of the ShinRA building, he watched the Turks preparing for Rufus’s big announcement. He hadn’t seen some of these Turks before and he watched one Turk walk past him glancing in his direction. The man didn’t seem to be impressed by him, then again he knew most of the older Turks were resentful towards him, they weren’t all jokes and comedy like Reno and Rude. His hair was long and tied back, he wore fingerless gloves and had a spike wrist band on his right hand, his red brown hair hung down his back, hair that was longer than Reno’s. The Sword strapped to his back Cloud knew instantly the way he walked he was former SOLDIER.

“Walker. Stop staring you’re gunna freak him out.” Cissnei shoved the red head in the back and smiled at Cloud. “Sorry about him, he’s in a grumpy mood they just keep teaming him up with Clover over and over again.” She chuckled. “Personally I think it’s amusing.”

“It is not amusing!” Walker snapped at her. “It’s irritating! He won’t stop singing those stupid songs he drives me up the wall! Blondie just looks like him that’s all.”

Cloud didn’t know whether to be insulted by the comment or not. He looked like someone in the Turks group.

Cissnei waved her hand about. “Don’t worry, you don’t actually look like Clover, he’s just blonde with blue eyes Walker thinks every blonde haired blue eyed guy looks like Clover and is just as annoying.”

“He’s worse than Reno…” Walker complained heading down the hall muttering himself about castrating said certain member of the Turks.

 

Cissnei sighed and looked at Cloud. “You probably don’t recognize Walker but when you were infantry he was a 3rd class SOLDIER.”

Cloud shook his head. “Sorry the helmets they’re…”

“Understandable.” She smiled. “Tseng told me Zack’s in the showers he’s fine he should be out soon, you can wait for him in the mess hall he was complaining about being hungry and tired.”

Cloud nodded his head. “Thank you.” He stated heading off down the hall in the general direction of the mess hall.

Cissnei smiled shaking her head as she walked off. He was still the man of few words even several years later.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud found the mess hall no problem he was so used to seeing members of SOLDIER and the ShinRA infantry throughout it he was surprised when he saw nothing but general employee’s and the occasional Turk.

Walking to the line he looked over the food, it was several times better than the last time he’d lined up to eat in the mess hall. They had branched out in to foods of the different continents.

He smiled seeing one of Zack’s favorite desert dishes dumb apple pie coated in cinnamon sugar. He knew instantly what Zack would be grabbing to eat. Glancing over the food he was trying to decide for himself what he was hungry for. There was just too much to choose from so he opted for the easy way out a bread roll with everything in it.

Cloud took it up to the counter where he was waved through free of charge like the rest of them. He wondered if he really did look like he belonged in ShinRA if he got a free meal.

 

Taking a seat he waited it felt like the old days when he used to sit alone thinking about getting stronger so he could be a man good enough to protect Tifa. He looked at the roll those were memories he didn’t want again. The seat opposite him was taken and he looked up at the Turk sitting down, the silver fringe that covered one of his eyes and the other visible one ice blue in color. He wore the Turk suit slightly differently. It was open the shirt and jacket both revealing he wore a black singlet top underneath, and his brown hair stopped just below his neck, with slightly longer bits on each side of his face, the tips of his hair purple. He saw through the silver fringe a purple eye the same purple that he’d seen on Zack when in the Jenova tank.

“Cloud.” Next to the silent Turk sat Rude.

“Rude.” He felt suddenly uncomfortable. He knew he wasn’t a man of many words but did that mean he’d automatically picked the table of the silent ones to sit at.

“Is Reno okay?” Cloud asked.

Rude blinked and looked at him. “We don’t know.”

“Tseng mentioned Jenova… can you tell me anymore, like what is really wrong with Zack?” Cloud hardly admitted he was concerned about anything, but Zack was one of those concerns he couldn’t keep quiet about.

Rude looked at Cloud. “Reno hasn’t told me anything. Tseng didn’t mention anything either.”

“Figures.” Cloud mused out loud. He felt the stare of the Turk with even less conversational skills than Rude. He looked up at Turk catching his eyes.

“Cloud Quinn, Quinn Cloud.” Rude introduced.

Cloud just blinked while Quinn just seemed to look back at him, his hand rubbed his purple eye for a moment.

“He’s not the one.” He stated standing up and walking to the door.

Cloud raised a brow. “Not the one?”

Rude looked to the door as he left. “Quinn was experimented on by Hojo his eye was replaced for a new one, infused with Jenova cells. He gets a pain in his eye when Jenova cells are near.”

Cloud looked at Rude that was the most he’d heard Rude say in one sentence let alone explain. “He sensed my Jenova cells?”

“Yes.” That was a standard Rude reply.

“But I’m not the one?” Cloud asked.

“He got a serious pain earlier that would rival if Sephiroth was alive.” Rude replied.

Cloud looked at Rude. “Zack was in the Jenova tank, is he looking for Zack?”

“Maybe.” Another standard Rude reply.

Cloud chose that moment to give up any type of conversation with the man. He opted to eat his food instead and wait for Zack to arrive, like he had back in the old days.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack finally found the mess hall and walked inside it was strange to be dressed back in mostly a SOLDIER outfit. But he had no idea what the hell had happened to his clothes Tseng had left him the standard Turk uniform or a SOLDIER sleeveless turtle neck and pants. He opted for what he was comfortable in, of course there was no armor or belt but he didn’t mind.

 

He spotted Cloud sitting with Rude the two of them silently eating their food and he slipped in to the seat next to Cloud.

“So what’s good?” He grinned.

“They have dumb apple pie.” Cloud stated.

“Oh I’m soooooo there!” Zack announced it was something he’d gotten addicted to. Dumb apples always made him think of Angeal and he’d definitely enjoyed the Banola recipe of their dumb apple pie.

Standing up he grinned at Cloud. “Hold my seat.” He joked not that anyone was cuing up they were more or less finishing their meal and returning to work.

 

Zack grabbed the pie and several other foreign dishes he’d been meaning to try on his journeys, when he was dragging the mako poisoned Cloud around with him while they were on the run.

Free of charge was even better granted he hadn’t started looking for a new occupation. Heading back to his seat he wondered what was with the strange dream of Tseng topping him mentally he blamed the medication, but he couldn’t help that nagging sensation that something was definitely amiss since he was even more tired now than he was in the morning. The degrading theory perhaps but he wasn’t so sure. Tseng had left a message with the nurse and a cellphone for them to contact him on when they got the results in.

Taking his seat next to Cloud as Rude was finishing up. Rude stood up and looked at Zack and Cloud.

“You are both free to leave whenever you please. Tseng will contact you later.”

Zack watched the tall dark skinned man as he left the two of them to eat.

Cloud looked at him. “Do you know what’s going on?” His hand moved and Zack felt it touch the top of his head where the new silver streak was.

“Theory is degrading… but according to the nurse that’s not possible. My Jenova enhanced DNA was supposed to prevent that.” Zack replied.

Cloud nodded his head. “They’ll call you when they know then?”

Zack chuckled. “You know ShinRA as well as I do. They’ll have a big meeting first then edit what they think I deserve to know.”

 

Cloud nodded his head removing his hand from Zack’s hair. He had to agree with Zack there ShinRA was hardly trustworthy just yet they were only back in the building for Zack’s sake and because Reno had discovered something that involved Zack and Jenova. Perhaps it was time to call someone else to have a look at Zack someone else that would know from one look to confirm Cloud’s theory that Jenova still might be hiding inside Zack.

“I’m going to invite a friend over in a few days.” Cloud remarked. “He maybe able to help us.”

Zack looked at him. “From your AVALANCE group?”

“Yeah. He used to work for ShinRA. Ex-Turk Vincent Valentine.” Cloud folded the paper up that his roll was on setting it down on his plate neatly.

Zack blinked. “Ex-Turk… how did that happen?”

“Hojo.” Cloud stated.

“Ooooh so we have something in common then. Well in that case call away.” Zack remarked. “But just a question you guys got a couch I don’t want to be in the kids room when they get back, they deserve beds.”

“Tifa is sorting something out.” Cloud replied.

“Yeah because I really don’t want be staying in your room. I’d be interrupting your bedroom activities.” Zack teased.

Cloud felt his cheeks heat up. “Zack.” He complained.

“Aww c’mon don’t tell me you haven’t made a move yet? Seriously learn from experience, a girl can only wait so long.” Zack looked to the door. “Trust me I know. I made Aerith wait and I shouldn’t have.”

Cloud looked at Zack it was the first time he’d willingly used Aerith’s name since the news. “It… We… Tifa and I… it’s complicated.”

Zack looked at him. “At last tell me you’ve slept with her spiky. C’mon how could you not?” He smiled. “She’s a sweet girl and she’s keen on you always has been.”

“We have.” Cloud looked at his empty plate blushing. “I… we… our schedules don’t give us much time together though.”

Cloud caught Zack’s smile. “That’s good.”

“It is?” Cloud looked at him confused.

“You’re at that stage in your life where you’ve lived my dreams. It’s time to live your own. Embrace _your_ dreams… and whatever happens… protect _your_ honor.” Zack looked at him smiling.

“Embrace my dreams… Protect my honor. You said something like that after…” Cloud trailed off he didn’t want to mention Angeal just yet, but Zack had given a speech familiar to what he said just then after Angeal had died. Cloud had seen him mourn in private the loss of his mentor, and when Zack had _died_. Cloud had done the same before he’d completely lost his memory and believed in his head he’d been SOLDIER.

“Angeal… yeah.” Zack looked thoughtful for a moment. “He believed Hollander had turned him in to a monster, he thought the wings made him a monster.”

“What do you think?” Cloud asked looking at him curiously.

“He was no monster…” Zack looked at Cloud and smiled. “Anyway less depressing talk and more enjoying the good food. You only live once! Well kind of unless you’re out of Phoenix down. Then it’s only once.

Cloud smiled and nodded. “Then we’ll go home unless you want to take a doggy bag.”

Zack grinned. “Now there’s an idea. I’m sure Tifa wouldn’t mind trying some of this gourmet food. It’ll go with espresso coffee stuff.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

The press conference had been long and tedious Reeve and Rufus answering all the questions the media had to ask, they were noisy as hell even more so since they learned Rufus would be stepping back in to the limelight of the newly formed ShinRA company. Especially when the WRO and ShinRA offices would start sharing office buildings, ShinRA despite all its previous downfalls and bad publicity was now trying to publically make amends but there were some people just not buying it. Which meant more body guard duty for the Turks and that meant they needed the best to be prepared to guard him almost twenty-four hours a day.

 

Which lead Tseng to Reno’s apartment complex. He stood outside the younger Turk’s door his earlier experience with Sephiroth and Zack on the back of his mind.

 

Two days had passed since Zack’s test and the DNA results were in Sephiroth, Zack and Jenova all their DNA had shown up in the results. Rufus had looked at it briefly stating that until more was known Zack’s return was to remain private, completely private.

 

Tseng knocked on the door and he heard the shuffling noise as the door was opened. He blinked looking at Reno dressed even more messily than was humanly possible a pair of ripped jeans and a black singlet top his goggles hanging round his neck. He looked at Tseng blinking for a moment.

“You were right.” Tseng stated.

Reno blinked. “That’s your attempt at an apology?”

Tseng sighed. “Not in the hallway.” He walked in to Reno’s apartment and looked round the man lived as messily as he dressed.

“Oiiiiiy you don’t just barge in to someone’s home inviting yourself.”

“Shut the door now!” Tseng glared at him.

 

Reno shut the door he wasn’t working but Tseng’s voice when half mad was scary enough. “Sir.” He mumbled.

“Sephiroth is inside Zack. I didn’t have the privilege of meeting Jenova I don’t think he thought I was worth her time.” Tseng explained.

“You saw it though in the eyes right?” Reno asked moving up to Tseng stepping in his view. “Did you tell the president?”

“I told him as much as he needed to know.” Tseng replied.

Reno blinked. “Meaning.”

“I kept your humiliation and my own out of it.” Tseng replied.

Reno opened his mouth then shut it looking at Tseng shaking his head.

“Oh no… he didn’t?” He saw the obvious unimpressed glare directed at him by Tseng then blinked. “Shit… he’s got some nerve yo.” Reno ran his hand through his hair. “So what are we going to do?”

Tseng shook his head. “Make sure he doesn’t find the second person with the energy he needs for Jenova. I know the first person is Cloud but the second is the one that eludes me I have no idea who he’s after.”

Reno looked at Tseng. “Do we need to put protection on Cloud?”

“He won’t be able to kill Sephiroth this time, not when he’s inside of Zack. So I’m going to assign you to go over there. We will tell them all they need to know and that it’s Jenova inside him we will mention nothing about Sephiroth.” Tseng stated. “Not just yet anyway.”

Reno shook his head. “Me go over there alone? Hey what about those to kids that stay there?”

Tseng held up his hand an official looking ShinRA envelope between his fingers. “Make sure they see this, tell them to read it.”

“Who?”

“Zack, Cloud, Tifa whoever is living there that is of legal age. They will have to have the children sent to safety until this is dealt to properly.”

Reno took the envelope and looked at Tseng as he caught his eyes. “Right.”

“And Reno…” Tseng began. “I’m officially sorry… off the record though.”

Reno smirked. “Good enough for me.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack looked at Reno standing in the doorway holding up an official looking envelope between two fingers. Blinking he took in Reno’s attire of ripped jeans black singlet top and a zip jacket tied round his waist.

“Off duty?” Zack asked.

“Yeah kinda.” Reno dumped a shoulder bag on the ground.

Zack looked at the shoulder bag then at the motor bike parked outside of the garage that housed Fenir.

“Am I missing something?” Zack questioned.

“Open the letter slick.” Reno thwacked Zack over the head with the envelope.

Zack took the letter in hand opening it. His eyes skimmed over the words before looking at Reno. “A joke right?”

“No joke yo. Jenova is inside of you.” Reno stated as if it was common knowledge.

Zack frowned. “So that’s what Tseng meant by it wasn’t me. Damn he coulda just said it.” That was one thing that always irritated Zack about ShinRA was the secrecy. Looking at Reno he could just tell it was still going on three and a half years later since he left their ranks.

“You’re not on a need to know basis just yet slick.” He motioned upstairs. “They in?”

“No… Tifa’s grabbing supplies and Cloud is working.” Zack looked at the letter. “So you’re staying here?”

Reno dropped in to the bar stool. “Yep.”

“For how long?”

“However long it takes to boot that bitch right out of you.” Reno replied. “You hearing any voices? Do you see spots? Something?”

Zack shook his head. “Nothing…” He wondered if he should be hearing something… anything. But since his release from the tank Jenova had not spoken a word to him. He mentally frowned on that. If she was inside wouldn’t she be talking to him by now? Wouldn’t she be doing other things to him while he slept? He tried to think, tried to remember but there was nothing he couldn’t recall what he dreamed about anymore.

 

Reno nodded swinging round in the stool and leaning forward his elbows resting on his knees. “Just so you know it happens when you’re asleep. We can’t say your name to rouse you, she wakes up otherwise.”

Zack looked down for a moment thoughtful. “What the hell did Hojo do to me?”

“That’s what we’re still trying to figure out. We don’t think this was his aim though.” Reno stated looking at Zack. “You’re looking a little queasy there slick perhaps you should sit down.”

 

Zack moved to a chair sitting down glancing at Reno.

“When I sleep…” He repeated. “Does Cloud know?”

“You ask him he won’t tell us anything.” Reno looked at his reflection over the bar. “She’s one sick bitch that’s for sure.”

Zack shuddered involuntary. “Tell me about it.”

“So did she really… you know with you?” Reno asked.

Zack looked at Reno. “Yeah, I don’t know what was worse, that she did that or the part where Sephiroth was watching.”

 

Reno couldn’t help but shiver. Just the name of Sephiroth made him feel queasy himself now. How could he even tell Zack? Truth was he couldn’t. Tseng and Rufus wouldn’t allow him to say a word on the record. But off the record he wasn’t willing to divulge those details either.

“So you’re my guard?” Zack asked.

“Fraid so yo. Ya gotta put up with me for a bit longer.” Reno replied.

Zack nodded his head slowly resting his elbow on the bar. “How are you going to guard me when Jenova obviously kicked your ass last time?”

“Cloud.” Reno replied.

“You’re going to hide behind Cloud?” Zack looked un-amused.

“No seriously when Jenova wakes up yo, say the name Cloud and you fall unconscious again. No joke, you were doing it in the tank as well when she woke up.” Reno explained.

Zack blinked. “Jenova doesn’t like Cloud well I guess that’s to be expected he did kill Sephiroth… twice.”

‘ _Who knows maybe he could go three for three… when we figure out how to kill him this time round_.’ Reno thought looking at Zack.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud understood ShinRA’s orders that Reno had to stay near Zack just in case Jenova woke up. The only problem was that Seventh Heaven couldn’t house, Tifa, himself, Zack, Reno, Denzel and Marlene. Barrett was busy for the next week blowing up left over reactors, so he couldn’t watch them. Elmyra was actually taking a holiday ShinRA had paid for her to take. Zack was sure ShinRA had planned it so he’d be stuck with Reno alone. Not that the guy was bad, he just had his moments where Zack was sure they would clash. The cocky personality made him more or less roll his eyes eighty-five percent more than he used to.

Cloud was sure their banter would eventually drive Tifa up the wall, so they had to go. Somewhere… anywhere.

“The forgotten city?” Tifa offered.

“To bright.” Reno stated.

“You have goggles.” Zack remarked.

Reno looked at him. “Yeah but I don’t want to sleep with them on.”

“Perhaps Gongaga?” Cloud offered.

Reno shook his head. “No.”

Zack nodded for once. “If I have Jenova in me and I’m round my parents… I don’t want to risk it.”

“And you can’t go in to ShinRA granted only a collective few know about this.” Tifa tapped her chin.

“The slums are too populated right now, especially with the rebuilding of Midgar going on.” Reno added.

 

So far though Tifa had let Zack sleep downstairs on a couch in the bar but they just didn’t really trust Reno round the bar. It was Tifa’s business. It was how they paid the bills. Plus they knew how Reno drank… like a fish. So they were trying to agree on where Zack and Reno could go for a while that wasn’t a bar and wasn’t Reno’s place. Either location was pretty much out, in fact any location where he could get drunk and forget what he was actually supposed to be doing was crossed off the list.

 

Marlene had finished drawing a picture and she walked up to Zack and handed it to him. “I drew this for you.”

Zack blinked taking the picture and he smiled. “Thanks kiddo.” He placed a hand on her head before looking at the picture.

“You should go there… she’ll make sure you’re safe.” Marlene smiled at him heading back to where Denzel was sitting with his portable game console, playing a game.

 

Cloud looked over Zack’s shoulder at the picture.

“The church in the slums.” Zack remarked softly. “I think it’s about time I did go back there.” He looked at Cloud.

Cloud glanced at Tifa catching her look. Tifa was looking at the picture as well before she looked up at Zack’s face.

“I think it looks like me whatd’ya think Cloudy?” Zack grinned turning the picture round.

Cloud looked at the picture Marlene had drawn for Zack. In childlike fashion there was the church, and standing out in front of the church was Zack and Cloud was sure it was Aerith standing beside him with what looked like energy form the life stream flowing off her.

 

Reno looked at the picture. “The church…” He blinked and looked at Zack. “That’s good and all yo… if you like indoor swimming pools.”

Tifa slapped Reno over the back of the head with a thwack.

“OW! Hey yo what was that for?”

Cloud raised a brow at him not saying anything the look alone read obvious disapproval.

Zack looked at Reno confused. “Did they upgrade or something?”

Reno rubbed his head looking at Tifa who shot him a glare her arms crossing with disproval.

“Yeah sort of… that hole you left behind kinda let the rain in.” Reno looked at Tifa and Cloud shooting him looks that he had to comment on.

“Man you two even glare like a married couple.”

Zack grabbed Reno by the back of the collar. “Let’s go before they decide to use your goggles as a gag.”

 

Cloud turned to Tifa. “Just for the night… I want to make sure they’re alright.”

Tifa smiled. “Do what you have to… take some extra supplies it might get cold.”

Cloud nodded heading up the stairs to the cupboard to grab what was needed for the three of them for the night.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Walking in to the church Zack was greeted with a destroyed pew at the back to his left. He scanned the church and blinked seeing where the garden used to be was flowing with water. Walking up to the edge of the water he crouched down cupping some water in to his hand and he let it slip through his fingers. He stood up shaking his hand and looked to the entrance of the Church he blinked looking there for a moment. It felt so familiar the white light seemed so comforting.

 

Cloud watched Zack carefully, like the older man was recalling something. Cloud turned to the door. After the defeat of Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo had suicide attacked him. Cloud had somehow ended up in the water thanks to Zack and Aerith. Looking at Zack he wondered how it was possible now.

“Zack do you remember anything?” Cloud asked.

“Aerith… we were here… together.” Zack seemed dazed like lost like he was in a dream.

 

Reno watched from the door seeing Zack sway before moving in on the other side of Cloud. Who caught Zack as he fell suddenly unconscious.

“Reno… what happened?” Cloud looked at him holding Zack in his arms.

“It could be too much.” Reno mused. “Just do not say his name now that he’s out.”

Cloud nodded his hand moving to brush the silver bang from Zack’s face.

Reno looked at Cloud as he moved Zack away from the water to lie down near the window. “Cloud?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Aerith used to stand at this window looking out it.” Cloud replied and he looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

Reno looked up. “So that’s where he fell through eh?”

Cloud nodded. “Yeah.”

Reno turned round flipping his cellphone out he dialed in Tseng’s number, he felt Cloud watching him. He looked over his shoulder lazily at Cloud.

“Gotta let Tseng know.”

Cloud remained silent as Reno waited for his boss to pick up the phone.

 

It was the eighth ring before Tseng answered the phone. “Reno.”

“Church in the slums.” Reno stated.

“Where Aerith lived. Are you sure that’s wise?” Tseng asked.

“We couldn’t think of anywhere else yo.” Reno replied.

Tseng sighed. “Okay just be careful. I don’t want you taking any more time off work than you have to.”

Reno rolled his eyes. “As if. I learned my lesson as I’m sure you did too sir.”

“Who’s with you?” Tseng asked.

“Just Cloud.” Reno replied.

“And I repeat… Is that wise given you know who is inside and needs his energy?” Tseng questioned.

Reno shrugged. “It’s just for tonight.”

“Then be on double alert tonight, because he will more than likely appear.” Tseng stated.

Reno looked at Zack lying on the ground Cloud crouched by his side. “I know… let’s just hope we don’t slip up.”

“Zack’s unconscious isn’t he?” Tseng sighed.

“Yeah he looked round the church played with the water stood up then he was down for the count.” Reno explained.

He heard Tseng write something down. “Take a sample of the water Reno, we could use it in future see if it will stop you know who coming out.”

“How use it like holy water? He’s not a vampire.” Reno huffed.

Reno caught Cloud looking at him and he sighed. “Yeah okay I’ll grab a sample.”

“Bring it to the lab tomorrow I’ll send Cissnei over to fill in for your absence in that time.” Tseng stated on the other end.

“Yes sir.”

“Is that all you wanted to report?” Tseng asked.

Reno sighed. “Yeah pretty much.”

“Then carry on.” With that the call was ended.

Reno let his head drop. “I swear he was put on this earth to make my life difficult.”

He heard Cloud chuckle. Reno walked to a pew before flopping back in to the seat. “Guess it’s just you and me in the world of consciousness tonight cowboy.” He stated looking at Cloud.

“Pretty much. Do we just wait for him to naturally wake up?” Cloud asked.

“He’s been losing energy since coming out of the tank. Jenova has been just sucking it all up.” Reno explained. “So let him rest… we’re not going anywhere and I doubt he is either, least not in that state.”

 

Cloud sat down next to Zack pulling the back pack round he pulled a blanket out and put it over the comatose Zack.

He looked over at Reno who was leaning back in the pew his eyes closed his head titled back as he let out a sigh.

‘ _Did I really see you with Aerith or was that my imagination?_ ’ Cloud thought to himself looking to Zack. The image of the two walking off in to the white light together filled his mental vision. He was definitely confused about what he saw over a year ago.

Rubbing his temple with one of his hands Cloud realized that he was getting tired. Work combined with everything was definitely getting to him.

“Get some sleep Cloud I’ll be here. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” Reno stated from the pew. “I’ll be napping myself soon enough.”

Cloud stood up moving to look out the window. “I’ll wait… at least until he wakes up.”

“You could be waiting a while.” Reno yawned and he lay down on the pew slinging his arm over his eyes. “If you won’t sleep, I sure will.”

‘ _So much for Guard duty._ ’ Cloud thought looking at Reno wearily.

 

 

To Be Continued


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack x Aerith, Zack/Sephiroth x Cloud

**Chapter Six**

 

Zack didn’t understand what happened. All he knew was he lying on the ground of the church. But everything was white it was so pure and he could see the mixture of black and white feathers drifting to the ground around him.

 

“Genesis… Angeal…” He murmured.

“Hellooo?” The female voice so familiar.

“Hmm?”

 

Opening his eyes he blinked seeing green eyes looking down at him. Brunette hair falling over her shoulder in a long twisted plait like pony tail.

 

“Aerith…”

“Yay for once it wasn’t mother.” She stood back and smiled clapping her hands together happily.

Zack sat up slowly looking at her, the dress was pink and she wore a jacket it was a darker shade of pink almost red.

“Wow outfit change… suits you.” Zack smiled at her flipping to his feet.

Aerith smiled stepping back. “You came back…”

He looked at her. “I’m sorry… If I had-”

Her hand moved to his mouth touching it. “Don’t be. It had to happen.”

 

Zack wrapped his arms round her pulling her close to him, his head resting on her shoulder. “It’s too much… I… don’t know what’s going on anymore.”

He felt the hand touch the top of his head. “It’s okay…”

“I made you wait to long.” Zack clutched at the back of her jacket and he felt her arms slip round his.

“You don’t remember…” She sounded sad. “I saw you. In the sky your hand reached for me and those wings it was so peaceful so beautiful.” Her hand moved to pull one of his hands from round her. Her hand slipped in to his gloved hand and her forehead touched his. “After all that time I felt you finally came back.”

“I can’t… remember…” Zack sighed, slipping his fingers round hers bringing it to his mouth to kiss softly, he saw the blush on her cheeks.

“I thought you died…” She sounded so sad.

“I was an experiment.” Zack moved her hand to his face.

“I missed you.” She smiled.

Zack looked up as her face. “One day I’ll fulfill your twenty three wishes. I promise.”

“Let’s start with number one… I’d like to spend more time with you…”

“I’d like that.” Zack’s hand moved behind her neck pulling her head down slowly his lips taking hers in the gentlest of kisses.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud lent against the wall he was drifting in and out of unconsciousness, sleep was just so powerful. He never knew how much so though until it snuck up on him.

Zack’s steady breathing of his sleep. Even Reno was fast asleep on one of the front pews in the church.

Cloud’s hand moved to his eyes as Zack sighed in his sleep.

“Hnnn… Aerith…” He heard the older man breathe.

Cloud groaned tired. “Zack… I’m sorry.” He whispered his eyes drifting closed.

 

He drifted in to a slumber unaware that something else was waking up in Zack’s place…

 

~*~*~*~

 

Aerith was so warm and welcoming. Zack felt safe in her arms as her hands played over his skin. She was warm to the touch. He looked at her as she smiled at him before playfully flicking him in the forehead. He smiled.

Zack never realized how much he had cared for her until his ‘death’ but it had been there so strong. He was torn between this world that was so warm, it was so bright the feeling as it crept over his skin was so beautiful, peaceful, relaxing. And then the reality of the world of the living, a world that held the others in his life that he cared about, but it also held so much pain and suffering that Cloud, Tifa, Cissnei and himself had suffered.

 

Zack closed his eyes as his mouth moved over Aerith’s again. Just for now he’d stay here with her. Her mouth was soft and inviting, sweet and caring as her finger’s played through his hair.

He was getting lost in her body, her touch, her kiss. It was all so easy to fall in love with this girl.

 

It was just a dream, but it was a comforting dream.

 

She lay under him holding on to him, as his hips moved in a wave of passion getting lost between thighs a pale peach color. The contrast against his lightly tanned skin almost picture perfect. Her mouth moved and her hands clung to his shoulders while her breath dropped caresses against his skin as she sighed his name.

 

“Zack…”

 

Zack moved brushing hair from her face staring in to her green eyes. He could get lost in that look all together. So trusting and inviting. He moved his hand down the side of her body lightly in a feather caress. He didn’t want to wake up. Not now… not just yet. She felt safe and he felt protected, even as he bore all to her.

 

Pale peach and light tanned bodies moved slowly dreamily with each other, as if riding on their last moment alive. Raven hair dropping over his shoulder as his mouth moved with hers in a silent compromise.

 

It was long over due that he showed her how much she really did mean to him, and one day… one day when he reached the life stream for real. He would show her again over and over, with no limitations and no boundaries.

 

Her soul was too pure, too innocent, and too beautiful to be left in this ethereal world alone.

 

The least he could do was fulfill one tiny wish and spend time with her.

 

~*~*~*~

 

A single mako green eye opened looking at Cloud dozing leaning up against the wall. The smirk crossed his features and he looked over at the red headed Turk fast asleep. It was too good to be true. He was surrounded by Energy sources for mother.

Moving slowly he sat up, he lent over Cloud taking the sleeping blonde in. He slipped a hand to touch the sleeping blonde’s face before his mouth moved over the blondes. Eyes slipping shut he let his tongue slip pass lips that seemed to open for him. Now was the time to play with the blonde’s head… both of them.

 

Cloud felt the kiss and he sucked in a breath slowly being woken from his slumber. It was different from Tifa. Then his mind woke up instantly it wasn’t Tifa.

His head jerked back and hit the wall and he flinched in pain. He blinked seeing Zack’s silhouette crouched on one knee in front of him.

“Hey Cloudy…” The voice was Zack.

“Zack…” Cloud blushed had he just dreamed that kiss?

Blinking Cloud took in that Zack now had a long black jacket on. He didn’t remember packing that for him. It looked all too familiar though, but in the midst of waking up he couldn’t place it, and he hated that he knew he should have.

 

The way Zack was crouched was how Cloud remembered Zack kneeling before he walked off to his death. Cloud moved quickly as Zack stood up he caught the older man from behind his arms round his waist.

“Just stay… don’t go to far…” Cloud whispered so not wake Reno.

“I’m not going anywhere… _Cloud_.”

Cloud blinked the way Zack said his name the tone itself was different and he let go stepping back and he saw Zack look over his shoulder at him.

His eyes weren’t blue but they weren’t purple either. Cloud glanced at Reno.

“Reno isn’t going anywhere either…” Zack added.

“Zack… are you awake?” Cloud asked looking at him wearily.

Zack let the jacket slip off. “I don’t believe I sleep walk kiddo.”

“It’s just I’m worried.” Cloud sighed running a hand through his hair.

Zack moved his hand touching the top of Cloud’s head ruffling the spikes up. “I’m fine.”

“Do you remember your dream? You said Aerith’s name…” Cloud looked down.

Zack slipped in to Cloud’s personal space tilting his chin up. “I don’t remember a thing.”

Cloud looked up at Zack the touch was soft sensual, almost like Zack wasn’t Zack but someone else wanting something more from him.

 

~*~*~*~

 

He was consumed in the warmth of an embrace. Arms held him close his head resting on the soft feminine shoulder. He could hear the steady beat of a heart beat and he let his eyes close.

He felt the pain strike the side of his head followed by a low hiss. It was familiar all to familiar and he felt the cold chill move up his back as if reaching for him pulling him from the warmth in to the depths of a frozen embrace...

 

“NO!” Zack slipped back holding the side of his head. He glanced at Aerith as she looked up at him worriedly. Something had been trying to pull him away from this.

“Zack…”

“Sorry… I guess I’m a little tired more than I thought.” He looked at his hands ‘ _What does she want…?_ ’

Aerith touched his forehead taking in his temperature. “It’s Jenova… You have to wake up.”

Zack looked at her. “Wake up?” He repeated.

“She’s getting ready to take someone’s energy.”

Zack’s eyes widened. “Cloud… no!”

 

He watched as Aerith slipped back and she smiled at him the white light consuming her. “I believe you’ve been given a good gift Zack. To watch over those you care about…”

“Aerith wait!” He reached for her but she was already gone.

Zack looked round the void of his ‘dream’. ‘ _How do I wake up though?_ ’

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno had one eye open watching the two the way ‘ _Zack_ ’ moved on to Cloud he knew and he moved from the pew quietly grabbing a cup before slipping up behind ‘ _Zack_ ’ and dumping the water drop over his head.

 

Cloud jumped back and looked at Reno. “Reno…”

Zack shook his head and dropped to his knees looking at his hands. “She… did it again didn’t she Reno?” His voice was soft.

“Yeah _she_ did… you okay yo?”

“I felt her that time.” His hand moved to the side of his head. His eyes squeezed shut and he scratched at the ground. “I’m loosing strength to fight her…”

Cloud moved up to Zack crouching in front of him and he saw the mako blue eyes look back at him, they seemed lost and held a new sadness behind them.

“I’m probably not safe to be around Cloud… she’s after you.”

Cloud shook his head. “No I’m not running and I’m not letting you die… not again.”

Cloud was thrown back in mental shock as Zack pulled him close the older man’s arms wrapping round him. “I remember this dream I was with Aerith…”

 

Reno looked at the ex-SOLDIER he looked to the side to the window Aerith used to stand under. He remembered her standing there her hands clasp in front of herself praying while looking out that window to a sky that she couldn’t see.

Cloud rubbed Zack’s back slowly. “I miss her too.”

Reno walked back to the pew and sat down it was a close call and he looked at the water. It was a simple solution to their problem.

‘ _Water that explains why Zack felt like he woke up in the shower, he did…_ ’ Reno realized and he grabbed his bag from the pew and walked back to the water collecting some of it for the lab.

“Reno?” Cloud looked over.

“For the lab yo. It drove _her_ back it might hold a cure.” Reno stated.

 

Zack slipped back from Cloud flopping to sit cross legged on the ground. The reality of this world was so much colder this time round. His hand moved to touch his skin on his arm it was so cold like death itself had touched him. His hand moved to rub the back of his neck, he wanted to shed tears but he knew that would upset Cloud. How could he keep fighting this when eventually going to sleep could kill those he cared about?

Rubbing his eyes he knew he was going to fall asleep regardless.

“Reno… pass me some of that water.” Zack remarked.

He felt a cup handed to him and he drank the water letting the cool liquid sooth its way down the back of his throat. He blinked feeling it once settled inside his stomach warm up and his hand moved there blinking looking down.

“Zack?” Cloud asked.

“That water…”

“A gift from Aerith.” Cloud stated.

Zack smiled slightly. “No wonder it feels warm inside.”

He caught Reno raising a brow at him. “I don’t even want to know what you were dreaming yo.”

 

Cloud blushed looking horror-struck at the Turk. “RENO!”

“What?” Reno scratched his head and yawned. “Reality check he’s a guy, most guys dream about girls and sex… I know I do… we’re not all hold outs like yourself. But then again lately you’ve been a bit more in to the exciting activity of the bedroom I noticed.”

“RENO!” Cloud growled.

“What it’s true.” Reno smirked.

“If you even try to repeat that…” Cloud began.

“With a camera.” Reno added.

Cloud pulled out his buster sword and Reno blocked with the EMR the two of them glaring evenly at each other.

 

Zack watched the two and he shook his head and stood up waving his hand. “I’m going back to sleep try to kill each other quietly okay?”

He walked back up to the window and he stopped spotting a black jacket. He moved to it crouching down and lifting it up by the collar the white shoulder pads made him drop it in shock before it seemed to vanish in a very familiar puff of smoke.

‘ _Sephiroth…_ ’ He stood up looking round.

Zack could feel that eerie smile as if it was right behind him and Sephiroth was watching over his shoulder he shuddered involuntary.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud woke up with the sound of rain falling and he sat up tiredly, he looked at Fenir parked inside the door of the church. Reno was fast asleep on the pew again his EMR on his chest. Zack was sleeping under Aerith’s window with a couple of blankets over him. Cloud looked up seeing the rain fall from the hole in the ceiling in to the water and he let the blanket drop to his waist. Getting up slowly he walked up to the water’s edge looking in to the depth, crouching down he let his hand dip in the water before he scooped some up in a cup and took a sip.

He was sure he felt a hand move over his shoulder.

 

‘ _Let him know its okay for him to be alive. I don’t mind. I’ll wait… He’s in pain, emotionally and physically but he won’t admit it…_ ’

 

Cloud spun round. “Aerith…” He breathed. He found himself staring at the white light coming from the doorway.

She smiled at him, yet it seemed so sad.

 

‘ _He’s hurting a lot than he’s letting on… there’s only so much I can do for him… even if all you can do is try… a little bit at a time…_ ’

 

Cloud watched her as she walked to the entrance, her hand trailing over the bike slowly before she vanished through the door. “I’ll try… for Zack.” He whispered.

 

Mako green eyes opened and looked over to where Cloud stood looking at the door.

‘ _So forgetful aren’t you Cloud?_ ’ The mouth tilted up in to a smirk.

Sephiroth moved slightly and he felt Cloud look in his general direction. “Are you awake again?”

“Trouble sleeping.” He smirked in the darkness using Zack’s voice to fool the young blonde. Standing up slowly he felt the comfort of his jacket and he ran his hand through the short hair of the body. He was so close just two more to go before his full form could come out of this body making the former SOLDIER member just a piece of his memory.

“Zack… I haven’t called him yet but I will tonight.”

“Him.” Sephiroth repeated.

“Vincent. Perhaps he knows what’s wrong with you.”

Sephiroth smirked walking slowly towards Cloud. “The sooner you do the sooner this could all be over with.”

 

Cloud blinked. Zack’s voice it was Zack’s voice but it several times more smoother than it should have been when Zack woke up he was normally croaking or quite hoarse until he got some liquid down, but this was strange it made Cloud wonder how long Zack had actually been lying awake for.

He went to ask but blinked seeing the silver streaking through almost every single one of his spikes.

“Zack… your hair… it’s…”

“It’ll be fine…” Zack replied simply.

“I’m worried about you.” Cloud frowned. Zack rarely worried about himself anymore.

“Don’t be everything will be alright.” Zack just smiled at him.

Cloud sighed. ‘ _How can he keep smiling? How does he do it and hide his pain so well?_ ’

Zack was just smiling with ease regardless. His eyes caught Cloud’s.

“Will it really?” Cloud looked at him.

Zack’s gloved hand moved to touch the side of Cloud’s face. “Once Vincent arrives everything will be as it should be.”

Cloud blinked looking at Zack he could feel the blush on his cheeks from the touch. Swallowing he nodded his head slowly. “Right… I’ll call him tomorrow… he has this habit of not answering his phone though.”

“Sounds like a certain blonde I know.” Zack smirked right at him.

 

Sephiroth grinned Cloud was easy to play and the Turk had not told him the truth, which made it easier. Tilting Cloud’s head up to his he let his hand slip to the back of the younger man’s neck. Cloud blinked confused for a moment.

“Zack…”

“Shhh don’t wake Reno.” He whispered last thing he needed was that Turk waking Zack up again.

Sephiroth was so close to gaining better control over Zack’s body that soon after the third conquest he’d be able to stir from Zack’s body even when the man was awake. But right now he just needed Cloud to submit under him.

Sephiroth’s mouth crushed against the blondes pulling his head in close in a vice like grip. Lips hungrily claimed lips like a man possessed. Cloud gasped in shock before he stumbled back looking at Sephiroth blinking. “Z-Zack…” He whispered.

“Don’t be worried. With your help I’ll be able to get through this… just be as strong as you can be.” A hidden smirk touched the corner of his lips. He played perfectly on Zack’s voice using it to entice Cloud to trust him fully.

 

Cloud’s hand moved to his mouth. The kiss was familiar he woke up to it didn’t he? He was still confused if that was a dream or not. Zack coming on to him didn’t seem like Zack, yet the eyes weren’t purple so it wasn’t Jenova either.

Cloud slipped back he was unsure and he felt nervous knots forming in his stomach his best friend and mentor had showed no sexual interest in him before.

Cloud was pinned to the wall suddenly as a mouth hungrily began to devour the side of his neck. His breath came sucking in a startled gasp. The cooling air moved down his throat leaving a ticklish sensation behind and a dampness that came with the air when near water.

“Hnnn… Zack…” Cloud gasped his hand moving though the raven and silver streaked spikes. He heard the zip of his turtle neck as it was undone and the fabric was pulled off slowly as the mouth hungrily began to move down his body.

His head leant back against the wall as he felt the mouth move in every dip and every crevice of his body’s definition. Legs were nearly ready to give out on him, the blush riding his face as he slid down the wall. Zack’s body followed before crouching in front of him. Zack’s mouth moved over his.

‘ _Help him…_ ’ It’s what Aerith had said. He didn’t know if this was help enough or what she meant by it but he would try.

Hands gripped him through his pants and he hissed quietly. “Zack… Reno could-” He was cut off as a mouth covered his again and his pants were slowly pulled down. He titled his hips allowing Zack to strip him down. He had no idea why he was so compliant with Zack’s silent wishes.

Zack’s hand covered his mouth before he could gasp and he felt the slick wet mouth take in his slight arousal. Cloud’s hips jerked up in to the mouth suppressing a groan under the hand over his mouth. Being buried in Zack’s mouth it felt good, warm. He squeezed his eyes shut letting the sensation come. Zack’s hand dug in to one of his thighs as he sucked urgently.

 

Sephiroth let Cloud’s mouth go finally when he was sure the blonde got a hint not to wake the damn Turk or else all would be ruined and his identity revealed before he could get to the third target. Sephiroth played on Zack’s image standing slightly in order to pull the turtle neck off followed by the pants. He placed a hand on Cloud’s head before he lowered himself to the body of the waiting blonde. Lightly he pushed the blonde on to his back letting the gloved hand move between thighs and stroke Cloud’s already forming arousal into more firmness. It made Cloud mumble Zack’s name in his sexually delusional state.

Using his other hand he slipped a finger through Cloud’s tight ring of muscle. Making the blonde jerk and arch his back with a slight gasp before the younger man’s hands moved to Sephiroth’s shoulders. Clutching desperately as he tried to steady his quickened breathing.

Sephiroth smirked at the blonde getting lost in to a state of lust underneath him. It was all too perfect and far too easy using the body of the one man Cloud cared about.

“Z-Zack…” The hiss of Cloud’s voice even if it wasn’t his name he didn’t care the expression alone was worth it. Slipping a second digit in stretching the thin ring of muscle preparing the blonde for something he would definitely remember about his friend and mentor.

“Shhhh…” He soothed. “I’m right here.” Inwardly smirking he was glad at how easy it was to gain the blonde’s trust in to opening up to him. Zack was definitely a good choice in the long run. He was stronger now than he’d ever been. Enhanced with so much Mako and Jenova cells that when he woke up and saw his reflection he wouldn’t know what hit him.

Slipping the third digit in to Cloud’s tight entrance he began stroking and curling fingers adjusting the younger man’s entrance for the memory of a lifetime. Something he wouldn’t forget… ever, yet Zack would have no recollection of the next morning.

 

Cloud hissed at the feeling of fingers moving stroking and curling inside of his body. It was an unusual feeling but not unpleasant in the least. Not like he’d thought it would be. _If_ Zack had hated him for letting him die, then this would prove that it was just a mental lie made up by his own unstable mind.

Lips covered his own and he felt the strong body of Zack cover his as fingers slipped out before the intrusion of something else slipped in to his entrance fast and quick. Making Cloud cling to shoulders and gasp louder than he should have.

“Zack!”

“Shhhh…” Zack soothed, his hips moving against Cloud’s, who was slowly starting to rock with his body in a rhythm undefined.

 

Reno opened one eye the sounds from the other side of the church were way to familiar for his liking and he sat up looking over. What he didn’t expect to see was Zack’s body covering Clouds hips moving in to the younger blonde’s with a lust that Reno found all too familiar and eerie.

“Shit…” He whispered. It was too late to wake Zack now the former SOLDIER would probably hate himself or go in to shock.

Slipping from the pew Reno took his exit out of the church and flipped open his cellphone.

“Man Tseng’s gunna have my ass for this.” He grumbled dialing in the head Turk’s number. That was what three for three now? Sephiroth only had one more to find before he could manifest fully using Zack’s body.

 

Tseng answered almost instantly, he seemed to sigh on the other end. “What is it Reno?”

“Uhhhhh. Guess.” Reno replied leaning against the wall of the church.

“You said his name again didn’t you?” Tseng asked.

“I didn’t… But I guess Cloud must have while I was sleeping.”

“Why would he do something that stupid after we’ve told him not to?”

Reno pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know yo… but what would you say if I said theoretically I didn’t wake up in time.”

Tseng let out an audible sigh. “We have to find out who this third is… then warn him or her.”

Reno frowned. “Sooo perhaps I should start looking then.”

“Reno…”

“I’m not waking Zack up now yo! Are you kidding me?”

“Then when it’s over see if Sephiroth has said anything to Cloud or ask Cloud what he’s planning on doing about Jenova. Perhaps there might be a clue as to who the third is.”

“I’ll just wait outside till they’re done then.” Reno looked to the door.

Tseng sighed again. “Fine… just gather what information you can without leaking what we know.”

“Gotcha.”

Tseng ended the call. Reno flipped the cellphone shut and looked skywards, it was pitch black as it should have been for the hour and he pondered heading back to seventh heaven for a drink. But decided it would probably be better to wait till Cissnei arrived. Who knew how long Sephiroth was going to take with Cloud. There was probably some revenge issues in there that were gunna come out that he best not saw.

 

The sound of water dripped under deep ragged breaths as the two bodies seem to move. Hands clutching firmly at hips as he pushed in then pulled out slow and languid. Moans formed in the nearly silent church. Echoes of their movement vibrated for only a brief second before the hiss of breath came from lips at the re-entry.

 

Sephiroth kept his eyes on Cloud’s face the pleasure and pain on the surface driving him onward. How he had waited for so long for this. With all their battles, with everything he endured from the blonde. There was that part of him that became fascinated with the blonde beyond infatuation. Now he had him lost in sexual bliss under him as he rode him to the point of near climax. But he wasn’t that kind to let the release come just yet. The best revenge was the fact he was using the body of the boy’s mentor to extract what he wanted from the blonde for their next battle. Zack would remain unaware until the Turks deemed him worthy to know. He was grateful when Reno had slipped out unnoticed by Cloud. He had deduced by Reno’s actions they didn’t want Cloud or Zack to know he was in side. But soon he would have to battle the raven haired ex-SOLDIER for the use of his body. Though right now unaware Zack was sleeping his soul probably wandering the plains of Gaia, unknowingly.

Taking Cloud’s mouth in his own again he didn’t care now if Reno could hear outside of the church or not. It would just confirm to the Turk that eventually he would be used again like this once he had fully manifested in his true form.

Cloud’s moan slipped out in a rumble in his throat. He was just too perfect laid beneath him like the perfect gourmet platter ready to be tasted.

The body still as sculptured as he remembered it in his last battle using Kadaj’s body. Each crevice seemed to fit right in to his as if this was it. He could lose himself in the younger man so easily, but he didn’t he needed Cloud’s energy for mother, not to get lost in his own sexual enthrallments.

 

Cloud felt one hand leave his hip before he heard Zack’s voice. “I’m glad you got stronger Cloud…”

Cloud blinked for a moment. Zack’s voice, but there was something hidden behind it. Some meaning he couldn’t calculate. And before he could a mouth began devouring his neck while a hand stroked his neglected arousal.

“Hnn… Zack!” Cloud’s hips bucked up in to Zack’s hand as the older man stroked him. He was so close this release but every time he got close Zack let go and let the need quell inside before starting over. It was torture, but it was making it more mind blowing than he remembered sex could ever be.

 

Sephiroth loved the expression Cloud had when he got denied his release, but the energy was sufficient enough. The young man would get a second dose later after his true form was revealed. He would enjoy that more than this one knowing the blonde wouldn’t hurt him because he was inside of Zack.

The hiss that left Cloud’s mouth was followed by words soft and begging. “Zack… please…”

Sephiroth’s hand clutched tighter as he stroked up then down moving faster with each length of Cloud’s arousal from base to tip and down.

Hips jerked up and the cry of Zack’s name on Cloud’s lips as the blonde’s release spilled over his hand.

Pulling his hand back he grabbed on to hips against thrusting in deeper and faster in to Cloud’s entrance with a force unjustified by humanoid strength. Making the blonde writhe and gasp under him. It was so tight and warm, entirely inviting, easy for him to complete what he needed.

 

Cloud grabbed on to hands on his hips as Zack was riding out his own pleasure he seemed lost within himself for a moment before he moaned loud enough for it to echo of the church walls before spilling his release in to Cloud making him blush. It was a sensation he wasn’t used to of being filled like that.

Slowly Zack pulled back standing up using the wall to lean against before sliding down it sitting near Cloud’s head.

Cloud moved from the ground looking at Zack. No words were forming what do you say after a moment like that with a friend who three days ago you though was dead.

 

Sephiroth sucked in the air and he let his elbows rest on his knees he could see Cloud looking at him and he just smirked before placing a hand on his head in a Zack mannerism. “You have no idea what you’ve just helped me with.”

Cloud blinked he looked confused. “I helped you?”

“More than you realize.” He let his head lean back against the wall. He could feel the power coursing through the body it was so tempting to take on his true form but he decided against it. Let it be the surprise that the blonde could stew over later.

Closing his eyes, he would rest and let the former SOLDIER have the use of his body back and wonder what the hell happened when he woke up.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno heard inside go silent and he pushed the door open under Aerith’s window Zack sat propped up against the wall seemingly asleep while Cloud seemed to be doing up the last of his clothing a blush on his normally unemotional face.

“Yo…”

Cloud looked at him. “Reno… you…”

“Yeah… got news for you kiddo…” He motioned at Zack the black hair completely silver.

Cloud looked over his shoulder at Zack and blinked. Raven hair replaced with pure silver. He looked back to Reno. “Meaning.”

“Sex feeds the beast that waits inside yo.” Reno stated.

Cloud shook his head. “That can’t be right.”

“Wait till he wakes up see if he remembers.” Reno began to walk down the church isle.

Cloud walked up to him. “Why didn’t you do something? Wake him up?”

“I woke up when he was inside you yo… What do you think that would do to him?” Reno shot Cloud a challenging look.

Cloud looked to Zack sitting there his breathing slow and steady like he was dreaming.

“We need to get him cleaned up and dressed before he wakes up.” Reno began to walk toward Zack swallowing lightly. He hated approaching the man while he slept. It was slowly becoming a number one fear.

As if reading it Cloud placed a hand on Reno’s chest stopping him. “I’ll do it. Go wait for Cissnei.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” Reno took a step back watching Cloud walk back up to the slumbering Zack.

 

 

To Be Continued


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack x Cissnei ^_^

**Chapter Seven**

 

 

The wait for Zack to wake up was the longest torment Cloud had ever been through. If Zack didn’t react the way he thought he would, then he’d probably be crushed in the realization he’d just let Jenova use him.

He must have drifted off to sleep about three or four times, each time Reno waking him up with a jab of the -lucky-for-him-it-was-not-charged- EMR.

Why he chose to sleep outside the church in the first place was guilt he’d tainted Aerith’s garden, her home with his little romp with the body of her boyfriend, his mentor.

 

Yawning he didn’t understand why he felt so tired he’d slept a decent amount and he had work to go to, “deliveries” to make. It would affect his performance that was for sure.

He was nearly dozing off again when the church doors opened and Zack walked out not looking happy.

Cloud froze. Zack wasn’t one to get angry much he knew that from example he was a force to be reckoned with.

Reno was grabbed and slammed up against the wall. “What the hell happened in there Reno?!”

Reno held up his hands. “I can’t say I missed most of it. I was on the phone to Tseng. Ask Cloud yo.”

Zack blinked. “My hair is silver… my strength is going worse than last time… After Hojo…” He trailed off letting Reno go before slipping to one knee holding his head.

Cloud was by Zack’s side in an instant. “Zack… take it easy.”

Zack looked at Cloud confusion on his face. “Cloud… what… happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Cloud blinked his face blushing a bright red.

Zack shook his head. “No… I can’t remember much just a dream about Aerith waking up then falling back asleep. Then I wake up and it’s like I’ve… fought ten thousand ShinRA troops.”

Cloud looked at Reno. “Jenova. It was Jenova.”

“What did she do now?” Zack asked.

Reno looked at Cloud, Cloud caught the look but he didn’t want to say, his face heating up again.

“She went after Cloud yo.” Reno replied. “And won.”

Zack pulled back from Cloud looking at him suddenly. “I… didn’t… Cloud… are you hurt?” He stumbled, landing on the ground.

Cloud shook his head. “I’m fine. Honestly… just tired.” He couldn’t help but yawn.

“Your phone is on you right?” Zack asked.

Cloud nodded and pulled it out.

 

Reno watched the exchange as Zack took the phone.

“Day off Cloud… go home let Tifa take care of you… I’ll borrow this for a moment.” Zack took his own phone out and began to transfer some numbers over.

“Cid Highwind… why does that name ring a bell?” Zack mused.

“Cloud’s little Avalanche group yo.” Reno replied and looked at Zack. “But you would know him as the pilot ShinRA hired to go in to orbit.”

Zack smirked. “Oh wow… he might come in handy.”

“What for?” Cloud raised a brow.

“Once we get Jenova out of me we can jettison her in to outer space and hope he’s got some rockets that can lock target and pray she explodes.” Zack remarked.

Reno smirked. “I’m for that.” He watched as Zack went through Cloud’s phone transferring more numbers over.

“So Vincent was his name right?” Zack asked.

“Yeah.” Cloud replied.

Reno looked at the two. “Wait yo. Why do you want Vincent’s number?”

“Vincent or Chaos might know something Zack could do.” Cloud replied.

Reno nodded and he looked at his phone. “I’m going to call Tseng…” He walked off to the side leaving the two alone for a moment.

 

Zack caught Cloud’s look. “Don’t worry Cloud. I trust Tseng.”

“Least one of us does.” Cloud sighed.

“Yuffie? That brat… Why on earth do you have her number?” Zack looked at Cloud. Cloud blinked. “You know Yuffie?”

“She gave me some really stupid missions to recover ShinRA hidden treasures. Then she stole them after I defeated all the monsters.”

Cloud looked ready to laugh. “She got you too huh?”

Zack looked at him flat eyed. “And she didn’t get you?”

Cloud cleared his throat.

 

Reno looked over his shoulder seeing Zack and Cloud talking. He turned back.

“Yeah it’s gotta be him yo.”

“See if there’s a way we can find Vincent. We need to talk him out of meeting up with Zack and Cloud.” Tseng remarked.

Reno raised a brow. “Easier said than done.”

“Sephiroth must not get to Vincent.” Tseng stated.

“I know I know…” Reno sighed. “As if Cloud will tell me where he hangs out. I don’t think even he knows half of the time.”

“Cissnei should be there soon enough I’ll see if I can get her to grab Vincent’s number from Zack. Just make sure Cloud heads back to Edge.” Tseng ordered.

Reno sighed. “Yea sure thing boss.” He drawled. “Once again easier said than done yo.”

 

Cloud looked over at Reno as he flipped the cellphone shut and walked over.

“And what did Tseng have to say?” Cloud asked raising a brow.

“Oh you know all that confidential stuff I can’t tell you guys.” Reno grinned.

“Greeeat.” Zack drawled. “Are you guys helping me or dooming me here?”

“Trust me it’s helping yo.” Reno replied.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cissnei sat on a pew watching Zack as he sat under Aerith’s window looking up at the hole in the ceiling of the church.

“Don’t sulk.” Cissnei remarked.

“I’m not sulking.” Zack stated. “I’m zoning.”

Cissnei smiled. “I’m sure.”

Zack frowned. “I’m alright now I don’t need watching Cissnei.”

She just smiled. “Orders from Tseng. I’m only doing my job.”

Zack stood up and stretched. “Well I guess it’s better orders than last time we met.”

Cissnei watched as Zack began to stretch. “We have training facilities at Headquarters if you want to use them. I’m sure Tseng could pull some strings… Maybe if you got your strength up-”

“Thanks but no thanks Cissnei.” Zack smiled. “I’ll handle this. It’s not so bad I’ve handled worse.”

“Genesis.” Cissnei looked at him.

Zack nodded. “Yeah.”

“He’s still out there you know. Somewhere.” Cissnei looked at him.

Zack looked at her. “Is Cloud in any danger?”

Cissnei shook her head “We don’t believe so. You’ve seen for yourself he’s stronger. He’s saved this planet a couple of times now.”

Zack smiled. “I knew he had something going for him. I hope he does get some rest. I let Tifa know to keep him in bed till he regains his strength.”

 

Zack saw her chuckle. “You’ve taken a shining to him.” She remarked.

“I’m just really proud of him you know.” He replied. “I think he needs to hear it more often maybe he might take it in to heart if I say it… Weird huh?”

“Not really. You were the same when it concerned Angeal.” Cissnei smiled.

Zack ran his hand through his hair pulling the silver bang down in to his view. “I’m just… worried that Jenova might hurt him. And she’s using me to do it.” He pulled out his phone as it beeped. “Text message.” He read it over and chuckled. “Tifa’s finally got Cloud to sleep…” He flipped through sending a message back. “They’re good kids I don’t want to hurt them.”

Cissnei looked at him her expression softening. “You won’t…”

“I won’t… but Jenova will.” He sighed and flipped through several numbers.

He looked at Vincent’s number on his phone. It was tempting to call the ex-Turk himself. “Cissnei.” He looked at her.

“Yeah.”

“Ever worked with Vincent Valentine?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Before my time I’m afraid.”

“Before your time?” He blinked. “How old is this guy?”

“He’s in his fifties at least if I remember correctly.” Cissnei replied standing up and walking up to him peering over his shoulder at the number. “Planning on calling him?”

“Cloud said he would call him. I trust him. It’s just…” Zack sighed.

“You don’t want to hurt him… so you want to go behind his back?” She looked at the number.

“Maybe it would be best that way?”

“Wait for Cloud. I don’t think Vincent would take kindly to a stranger calling him.” Cissnei remarked. “Trust me best you wait.”

“Yeah you’re right.” He snapped the phone shut. “Besides I hear he’s a shocker to answer his phone. The older generation huh?” He grinned.

She chuckled. “Well looking at your hair I’d say you’d be joining them soon.”

“So not funny…” Zack shook his head.

 

Cissnei swung round on her heels walking back to the pew pulling out her phone placing the number in the memory.

“You’ll be surprised when you meet him that’s for sure.”

“Who Vincent?”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. “Yeah.” She slipped her phone back in to her pocket.

“Is he old and scary or something?”

“Well yes and no… just wait.” She slipped back in to the seat looking at Zack.

Zack sat back down on the ground looking at the water where Aerith’s garden used to be. “So much has changed… it does make me feel old. Yet physically I haven’t aged at all except for this.” He flicked at the bang.

“It’s a nice touch…. Sophisticated.” Cissnei smiled.

“Thanks… I think.” Zack rubbed behind his head and smiled.

Cissnei’s phone began to warble and she pulled it out. “Cissnei here…”

“Do you have the number?” Tseng asked on the other end.

“Yes… I’ll forward to you.” Cissnei replied.

“Excellent. Good work.” Tseng stated. “Is he any the wiser.” He asked.

“No more than normal.” Cissnei remarked and looked at Zack, who blinked raising a brow.

“Well that gives us plenty of time then. Send it straight away and we’ll try to use a GPS to track Vincent down.” Tseng replied.

“Okay.” Cissnei hung up and sighed. “Tseng. Wanting to know if Reno was here yet and wanting some photo samples.”

Zack shook his head. “Always on the clock that guy.”

“Turks we’re forever on call.” She smiled and brought up Vincent’s number in her phone sending it to Tseng’s phone, before flipping her phone shut.

She hated lying to Zack but with direct orders for his well-being for a reason past Jenova even she wasn’t privy to. She had no say or choice in the matter. She’d let him escape a couple of times when he was on the run with Cloud. She guessed that’s why she wasn’t allowed access to this information everything was done to keep Zack safe and out of Jenova’s reach. She knew as much as Cloud if not just probably one or two things more, but nothing else. How could she watch Zack if she didn’t know what she was up against?

“You look worried.” Zack remarked he’d obviously read her expression.

“I’m alright.”

“Worried about me?” Zack grinned, flashing a teasing smile.

She looked down. “It could be serious, but they’re not telling me anymore than they’re telling you and Cloud.” Cissnei sighed. “If I knew more perhaps I could help.”

 

Zack walked up to her sitting down next to her on the pew. “It’s okay… for once let’s stay in the same boat kinda makes me feel a bit better that they’re holding out information on their own people.”

“That makes it worse… haven’t you wondered what they’re hiding?” Cissnei looked at him. “To hide from their own means it’s a large problem, that they don’t want a panic.”

“Every time I realize Jenova’s used my body to hurt people around me makes me want to know why Tseng won’t tell me. It’s got to be pretty serious. But I can’t worry about what I don’t know. I woulda joked that it gave me grey hairs… but well yeah.” Zack quipped.

“Looks like you worried more than you should have.” Cissnei smiled at him.

Zack chuckled. “Yeah…” He ran a hand through his hair. So if I stop worrying maybe it might reverse.”

“It’s human nature to worry. To not have any concerns makes you less human… it makes you more like how they trained us to be at ShinRA.” Cissnei stated.

 

Zack looked at her and he just smiled. “I think they did alright… not the best parents in the world but still a family in a way I guess…” He looked up to the rafters.

Cissnei smiled slightly. “I guess so… But Reno isn’t the best big brother influence out there especially off the clock.”

Zack chuckled. “I kinda noticed.” He paused looking down at his hands and he sighed. “My mother… is it okay if I use this phone to call her?”

Cissnei nodded. “It’s perfectly fine. ShinRA will handle any bills you might accumulate. You’re still supposed to be… under the radar.” She smiled. “Speaking of which, your mother sent me a text message this morning.”

“Oh?” Zack looked at her.

“She was asking me if you mentioned finding a future wife in your three year mission.” Cissnei chuckled.

Zack frowned. “Oh c’mon! What’s with that? Why does she talk to _you_ about _my_ future marriage proposals instead of me?”

Cissnei laughed at his expression. “Apparently she likes me.”

Zack’s head dropped. “Man they didn’t invite Cloud in to the family either did they?”

“I believe she didn’t get the chance.”

 

Zack looked at her expression. Cissnei seemed thoughtful for the moment.

“A gil for them?”

Cissnei blinked. “I was just wondering if all mothers are supposed to be like yours. I don’t remember mine.”

Zack placed an arm round her shoulder pulling her head down to his shoulder. “I wish I knew what it was like for you growing up… but I don’t and I’m sorry. You probably went through some rough things that normal kids didn’t.”

“I was taught how to capture and terminate targets…” She let her eyes close.

Zack sighed. It was a sensitive topic for her obviously but he didn’t know what to do or say to change it, and maybe she needed a moment to get it off her chest.

“You’re welcome to stay with my family.”

Cissnei sat up Zack watched as she touched the side of his face and smiled slightly. “Thank you Zack.”

He felt lips touch his cheek and he was sure it caused a blush on his cheeks, he rubbed behind his head.

 

‘ _It’s alright… to care for someone again…_ ’

 

Zack turned his head to the sound of the voice standing up and looking round the church. He looked to the door.

“Zack?” Cissnei looked up at him.

“I heard… I…” He looked down his fists clenching at his side. ‘ _Aerith… I…_ ’

 

‘ _It’ll make you stronger… To have someone to fight for…_ ’

 

Cissnei moved up behind Zack looking to the entrance of the Church. “Did you hear Reno return?”

Zack shook his head. “No… it’s nothing… I just thought I heard…” He trailed off with a sigh.

Cissnei nodded. She moved her hand in to his one holding on to it. “It was Aerith wasn’t it? You heard her. I’m not surprised really. This was her home.”

She watched as his hand moved to his face. “It’s stupid… I shouldn’t even be here… I should just go…” He went to walk off when Cissnei pulled at his wrist yanking him back.

“No-” She was cut off as Zack stumbled back as if hit by an unknown force. He toppled knocking her to the ground. Zack stopped himself with one hand as it landed on the ground to the side of her head.

Cissnei blushed seeing in to the mako blue eyes. He blinked looking confused for a moment. “Was that a barrier?”

Cissnei shook her head. “I didn’t get any time to use my materia.”

 

Zack looked up and over his shoulder blinking seeing the faint pink dress leave through the door jumping up he raced towards the door.

“Aer-”

He was grabbed by Cissnei from behind, both her arms wrapping round his waist. “Zack stop you have to stay here!”

“Aerith…” He slipped from Cissnei’s hold falling to his knees letting his hands touch the wooden floor his head dropping down. The sudden hurt he felt inside was like it had been built up over time.

 

_Aerith_

 

_Angeal_

 

He hated that feeling the loosing someone close feeling. He watched the droplet hit the wooden floor and one hand moved up to his face. He could feel the start of tears.

Cissnei moved in front of him pulling him up to his feet.

“Take it easy… please Zack.”

Zack wrapped his arms round her. “I’m sorry I don’t know… what… came over me.”

“You wanted to go after her. It’s okay. But there are a lot of people who would be hurt if you followed her.” Cissnei whispered.

“Cloud… Tifa… I know.” Zack sighed.

“Me.” Cissnei added.

Zack looked down at her and his hand moved to the side of her face. “Really?”

“I cried myself to sleep for months on end when I found out you had _died_.” Cissnei looked at him. “I told myself that I would visit your parents as often as I could to make up for not reaching you in time.” Her hand slipped over his.

“Cissnei… I…”

“Just don’t… follow… please.”

 

Zack sighed. “I’m sorry… I-” He began but was cut off as her hand moved from his face to the back of his neck pulling his head down.

He gasped as lips moved over his. Her soft mouth captured his. Zack’s mouth moved with her his hands slipping to her waist.

The temptation of leaving was so great. But the reality was he was alive and if he left again, there would be more pain caused to those he’d hurt unintentionally the first time.

The cool chill of the air of the church seemed to breathe over them as he felt a hand move over his shoulder and down his back. The touch urgent as if checking he was real and he let his hand move from her waist to her hips pulling her closer.

 

It had been too long in reality since he’d let a woman hold him, it stirred inside him at how often he had wanted to feel really alive again.

He wanted to let go he wanted to run after Aerith. But the grounded feeling of how many people he’d be leaving behind, it was strong enough for now to leave him stranded in this world for this moment.

Slipping his hand to the small of her back he ran his hand up Cissnei’s spine, she arched in to him with a moan.

Pulling back slowly from the kiss he let the breath rush in to his lunges and Zack looked down at her golden brown eyes blinking for a moment.

“Okay I won’t follow… you convinced me.” He smiled. “But is there a round two? To prevent you know future temptation?”

She blushed her hand shoving him in the arm. “Zack!”

“What?” He grinned looking down at her. “It’s a simple question.”

Cissnei undid her jacket looking up at him tossing it over a pew. “Maybe there could be…” She began. “But you have to promise because I don’t think I could deal with that pain again too soon.”

Zack nodded. “SOLDIER honor and cross my heart.” He winked making the cross motion over his heart. “Not any time soon, I promise that I will not follow her.”

 

‘ _Just live… for me…_ ’

 

Zack heard the whisper and his eyes closed as he felt the base of his shirt lifted up, he raised his arms as she pulled the shirt from him and the mouth moved to his neck. He sucked in a breath as her lips started on his neck moving down across his shoulder blade making him let out a hiss of air.

The movement of her mouth was so much gentler and reality grounding, that he couldn’t help but move his hand to her head his hand lacing through her hair. Her other hand moved over his chest and he let out a moan the touch was enticing and tempting.

 

Cissnei felt Zack’s hand in her hair his mouth suck in air greedily. She had several dreams after his death of this happening causing her to wake up crying. She’d shut herself off completely and just done her job but when she slept she suffered the torment of the ‘ _what if’s_ ’. What if she had said yes to Zack’s request for a date? What if she had got to him in time? What if, what if, what if?

She pulled back from him slowly and he looked at her his hand moving to the side of her face. His thumb flicked under her eye wiping away the tear she was unaware she’d shed.

“I’m not going anywhere… I promise.” He whispered.

His other hand moved to her tie his thumb hooking in to the knot and he pulled the tie undone. She felt his eyes swooping over her body and he pulled the tie free. Fingers moved to the top button of her white shirt and she felt him nimbly flick each one open slowly.

Zack’s mouth covered hers again. The dream she’d had of him were true so far, slow making her insides turn in torture. But she would always wake just before the moment he entered her as if they denied her the right to have those dreams.

 

Zack hadn’t expected tears and he knew then he had to take it slow and careful. Tears on women even strong ones were hard for any man to deal with. Especially when the reality stuck him, of how much he had affected one single woman’s life.

He had felt Aerith cry for him when he’d died. He had never realized Cissnei had as well. Shivering Zack pressed closer to her body pulling the shirt from her. His mouth devoured hers, his hand moving over the fabric of a standard bra.

She was all business and a woman of a lot of action, he wasn’t expecting fancy lace, though that woulda been nice.

Zack heard Cissnei moan as his hand moved over the breast, rolling it in his hand. His mouth never left hers as his other hand moved to the belt of her pants and undid it slowly and pulled it off tossing it to the side. He heard the plop of it landing in the water and he mentally told himself to buy her a new one later.

Zack’s hand slipped in to her standard Turk trousers. He heard Cissnei moan in to his mouth as he found the fabric of her underwear his hand moving between her thighs stroking through the fabric.

She clutched at his arms pulling back from the kiss quickly to gasp in air greedily.

“Zack…” She breathed.

He smirked at her. “Right here.”

Zack was just getting aroused by Cissnei’s reactions to him alone. He wondered if she had dreamed of this when she thought he had died. He wouldn’t ask her though last thing he wanted was to bring up any unpleasant memories of his _death_ for her.

He felt her hand move down his arm taking in muscles of his arms from years of training within ShinRA. She looked up at him as his hand slipped from her trousers and both of them moved to undo the button of her trousers before he unzipped them.

Zack looked down as the trousers pooled at her ankles and he picked Cissnei up pulling her free of them and laying her down on the mat near by.

He moved over her slowly and watched as she flicked the slip on standard issue shoes off with her heels.

 

Cissnei felt hands move over her body in slow languid caresses and she watched his hand work over her body fascinated, hands trained to kill moved so soft as if they were made for more than the instantaneous death of the enemy.

His blue eyes looked down catching her own and he smiled. It was that smile she had dreamed of seeing since she learned of his survival.

Zack moved his mouth down to her neck nipping at it lightly trailing kisses down it making her breath hitch in her throat with a sudden gasp. He moved like a predator but he also moved with such ease and confidence of a normal man in lust.

Flushing Cissnei realized how unfair their exchange was, he was able to gaze and feast upon her body like a 1st class SOLDIER meal, and she only got the view of rippling muscles of his chest and arms.

He smirked looking up at her as he moved down her body slowly. Even when with a woman he was still the same cocky Zack.

Cissnei felt the cool air over her body then his warm mouth move to the top of the fabric of her bra. She felt his hand move under her shoulders and flick the clasp undone and he pulled one cup down then another, letting his breath come out slow. The warm air rushed over her breasts making her shiver. Then his mouth devoured one while his hand rolled over the other neglected one.

 

Zack was told often by Angeal he rushed in to things head strong and way to fast, but he was learning not everything needed to be rushed, despite the neglected pain surfacing in restricted jeans he couldn’t help but move slow and careful. Cissnei needed to feel he was definitely alive as he was well. Licking the tip of her breast Zack pulled away, his hands moving down Cissnei’s body to the simple also standard looking underwear of a woman who spent more time killing than seducing. Thumbs hooked in to either side he pulled them down in a swift motion tossing the item to the side. His mouth moved to her navel kissing a line straight down. Lifting her legs up and placing them over his shoulders he looked up at her and caught her looking at him an embarrassed flush on her checks he smiled at her. His mouth moved down and he felt her fingers lace in his hair as his tongue flicked inside.

“Zack!” She gasped.

 

Cissnei had been trained to kill and take out the enemy from a young age. She’d had several men between her legs before… but only to snap their neck. This was extremely different from that though. The sensation made her back arch up in to Zack’s mouth as his mouth worked wonders on a part of her she rarely even let her apartment turtle see.

She shivered it was beyond what he’d ever done in her dream and she felt her face flush. This used to be a place of worship and here she lay naked for all to see as Zack in turn gave a different kind of worship to her body. Eyes squeezing shut, she couldn’t look or she felt she would explode.

Her fingers lacing through his hair she couldn’t control her trembling, it was too much, she felt that tingle in her lower abdomen of something building up just needing a release.

“Zack… please…”

 

Zack felt her fingers tighten in his hair he could hear her trying to control her breath but it was reaching the more than urgent gasps. Cissnei was more than ready and he slipped back pulling her fingers from his hair. Zack watched her open her eyes to look at him and he stood up. He grabbed his belt looking down at her, the glistening sweat lightly coating her body and he pulled the belt off letting it drop to the ground. He flicked the boots off with his heels. Seeing her eyes watching him, he undid his jeans sliding them off. He wanted to dive on her. He wanted to end this need building up inside him. But desperation was never a good thing when getting laid. He’d learned that and lost many prospects because of eagerness. He kicked his jeans to the side and saw her looking at him, he smiled at her and winked, she’d seen this much of him before when he was on vacation in Costa Del Sol. Zack’s thumbs hooked in to the sides of his boxers and he pulled them down before kicking them off to the side and he moved over her body his mouth covering hers urgently. His arousal moving between her thighs making her breath gasp under his lips.

 

Cissnei felt her body heat up as his own body heat seemed to double the temperature. Then she felt one of his hands grab her leg and hook it round his waist.

“Hold on tight.” Zack grinned at her.

The cocky smirk was back in place. Then she felt the penetration between her thighs diving in to her core.

Her hips thrust up suddenly and she gasped her leg hooking round his waist more as she angled her body to meet with his.

There had been men in her life before, but none of them had caused this much of a reaction out of her. She was always so cool calm and collected, that the bedroom activity seemed stagnant. This was more activity she’d seen from previous guys that she had dated. They had deduced that she was just too much of a workaholic and probably got off handing her reports in to Tseng than she did elsewhere.

Letting Zack’s mouth move within hers she felt his tongue slid past her lips and in to the depth of her mouth to caress along the roof of her mouth.

Moaning in to the kiss she felt his hips begin to move rocking in to hers slow at first. The feeling was more than she had dreamed. In fact it proved to her that it wasn’t a dream because they never allowed her this far.

 

Zack groaned the feeling of being buried between warm thighs was so inviting. His eyes closed as he pulled back from the kiss his forehead touching her shoulder lightly. His hips moved rocking in to hers. Deeper and deeper it was so easy to forget everything else but to get lost in this moment. Cissnei wasn’t Jenova she wouldn’t hurt him like Jenova had. Cissnei seemed only to want to help him.

He felt her fingers thread through his hair again holding on to her hips he pushed in deeper with each rocking motion of his hips. It was probably what he needed more than anything right now was to get lost in a moment of sexual reality than in the dream world where Jenova could drive him to her will.

Eyes squeezing shut at the thought of Jenova even coming after Cissnei scared him, she had gone after Reno, she had gone after Cloud, if she dare went after Cissnei, Tseng or Tifa he would rather die than see them harmed.

“Aaaah… Z-Zack…”

The voice brought him back to the moment as Cissnei’s other leg hooked round his waist her hips arching up into his urgently.

Zack swallowed hard as his hips moved faster and faster into her body. Deeper, faster, harder… it was an amazing feeling and he could feel his own build up so close.

Zack’s arousal was snapped in suddenly as her walls tightened.

“Hnnn… Cissnei…” Zack gasped and he felt his arousal coated within the warmth of her climax as her mouth opened.

Zack’s mouth moved in capturing Cissnei’s urgently lips smothering lips greedily. His hips thrust in again pushing against the friction her inner walls had. He groaned as his own climax was released in to her body with a rush.

Zack let out a breath his head resting on Cissnei’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. For some reason he normally felt tired after sex he had been told it was a man complex but he could literary feel the energy pulsing through his body. Zack placed a gentle kiss to Cissnei’s shoulder. His body was sore and slightly aching because muscles that hadn’t been worked in three years finally got their own work out.

“Wow…” He heard Cissnei breathe.

Zack chuckled. “Wow indeed.”

The silence fell between them neither tried to move just yet, each was trying to grasp the reality of what had just happened between them and what it would mean in future. He was ex-SOLDIER she was a Turk still those consequences might not impress Tseng or Rufus too much especially when they were trying to figure out how to get rid of Jenova from his body. Zack looked at Cissnei. Jenova he had forgotten about her for a while looking at Zack Cissnei touched the side of his face. His head turned to kiss the palm of her hand slowly.

 

The suddenly reality hit them as a voice announced his presence with the faint sound of a hum like an electrical bug trap.

“Okay slick… that’s as far as you go yo.”

Zack blinked he was sure the EMR was near his ear.

“Reno!” Cissnei exclaimed as she blushed her arms crossing over her chest.

Zack moved his head dodging the attack. He knocked the rod back with his elbow looking at the Turk.

“What the hell Reno?!” He exclaimed.

Reno blinked looking at him and stepped back like he’d released something major. “No way I thought…”

Zack raised a brow. “You thought what?” Reno was on dangerous territory, that meant Cissnei was right Reno, Tseng and Rufus were definitely not telling him something.

“Jenova…” Reno cleared his throat.

Zack looked at Reno. “What would Jenova want with Cissnei?”

 

Reno cleared his throat. He knew Jenova would want nothing to do with Cissnei… but he had seriously thought it was Sephiroth topping Cissnei. He was more than surprised to find that it was actually Zack when the former 1st Class turned round Mako blue glaring at him.

“Point taken...” Reno stated.

“Reno what are you hiding?” Cissnei asked.

“Nothing…” Reno whistled his hand slipping in to his back pocket pulling out his phone.

Zack looked at him with flat eyes. Neither had moved from their position which was going to be a bonus for his next attack.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Zack remarked.

“Just one thing.” Reno grinned.

“What?” Zack looked unimpressed.

“Cheese yo!”

 

*snap!*

 

With that the Turk ran out the door camera phone in hand.

“RENO!!!!!” Reno could hear Cissnei and Zack shout but it was obvious they wouldn’t follow him… just yet.

 

 

To Be Continued…


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So no pronz this chapter... it's a fight scene whut now?  
> Sephiroth vs Vincent... FIGHT!

**Chapter Eight**

 

 

Cloud arrived back in the Church late that night to find Reno tied to a chair Zack holding the Turk’s phone. Cloud blushed seeing Zack was topless in just a pair of jeans. The muscles rippled in his back in agitation.

“Where is it?!” Zack was shouting at the Turk who tilted his head to the side his ever normal cocky grin on his face.

“Where is what?” Reno feigned innocence.

Cloud sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Obviously he’d walked in on something Reno had done to piss Zack of.

“The photo Reno! Where the hell is the photo?!” Zack shouted.

“Oh I forwarded it on.” Reno replied. “I’m not stupid yo.” He chuckled.

Zack’s hand slapped Reno over the back of the head. “To who?!”

“Your mom.” Reno replied.

“WHAT?!” Zack exploded.

Reno cracked up laughing.

“Reno what did you do now?” Cloud asked walking up to the two.

Zack turned round and stopped seeing Cloud. He was sure he saw Zack blush and clear his throat. The former 1st Class walked over to the water holding the phone over the water glaring at Reno. “That better be a joke for your sake Reno.”

“Oiy yo no don’t do that Tseng will kill me! Or worse dock my pay again!” Reno exclaimed.

“Where is the photo Reno?” Zack shot the Turk a look.

Cloud stopped when he saw what looked like a woman’s underwear hanging over a pew. “Um Zack…” He motioned.

Zack looked over and Cloud saw Zack run over and stand in front of it flashing a grin. “You didn’t see that Cloudy okay?” He continued to smile like it was nothing.

Reno laughed. “Zack got laid…”

“Shut up!” Zack threw the phone hitting Reno in the side of the head.

Cloud swallowed. “Um… might I ask… who?”

“Cissnei.” Reno replied rubbing his head on his shoulder where a bump was starting to form. “I walked in on it.”

Cloud blushed. “He seems to have that timing.”

 

Zack blinked and looked at Cloud. “Is that normal?”

“It seems to becoming that way yo.” Reno replied.

Zack looked at Cloud who was still blushing. “So let me guess you and Tifa?”

Cloud nodded his head before clearing his throat.

“Did he get a photo of the two of you?”

“No.” Cloud replied.

“Lucky.” Zack ran a hand through his silver hair with a sigh. “I swear I’m getting to old for this.”

 

Cloud walked up to Reno crouching low in front of the Turk blue eyes locking with the turquoise eyes.

“You thought it was Jenova with Cissnei didn’t you?” Cloud whispered.

Reno nodded. “Till he looked at me then I knew… I just had to get a photo.”

Cloud stood up with a sigh before hitting Reno over the back of the head.

Reno flinched. “Hey OW!”

“What did you do with the photo?” Cloud demanded.

Reno smirked. “I forwarded it on.”

“To who?” Cloud asked.

“Tseng.” Reno replied.

“WHAT?!” Zack raced up to Reno grabbing him by the collar. “Why the hell would you do that?!”

Reno looked to the side. “Hey if you can get laid maybe he might take the hint.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng blinked looking at the image on his phone and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. “Damn Reno… I’m docking his pay for this one.” He turned round flipping the cellphone shut and he looked at Rude and Elena standing by the doorway outside.

“You can come in Vincent.” Tseng stated putting the cellphone in his pocket.

The tall figure walked in to the room his red cloak flapping behind him. His metallic boots clunked with each step on the wooden floor of Tseng’s office.

“I suppose you’re wondering why we called you here?” Tseng motioned at Rude.

Rude just nodded his head and shut the door, trapping the two dark haired men in the silent office.

Vincent looked from the closed door to Tseng. “Chaos told me… Sephiroth has returned.” The ex-Turk stated matter of factly.

Tseng nodded. “He’s housed inside of Zack Fair’s body.”

Vincent looked at Tseng with a look that read. ‘And I would know who that is how?’

“Cloud’s deceased mentor.” Tseng added. “Who isn’t as dead as we thought.”

Vincent nodded. “Then why tell me this?”

“Because we can’t tell Cloud or Zack…” Tseng replied. “We believe Sephiroth is going to come after you next he’s already gotten to Reno, myself and Cloud.”

Vincent raised a brow. “He’s gotten to Cloud and yet you can’t tell him?”

“Lets just say he was pretending to be Zack.” Tseng turned round looking out the window over the city that stretched below.

 

Vincent kept his eyes on Tseng’s eyes in the reflection of the window. If Sephiroth had indeed got to Cloud, then the major question on his mind was ‘why is he after me?’

Tseng cleared his throat. “Sephiroth we believe still wants complete Genocide of this planet.” He explained. “He’s gathering energy from those who seem to have a lot of energy. The only energy Reno has left is in his legs when he runs away or in his mouth when he can’t shut up apart from that we have had to remove him from Turk duty till his strength returns. Cloud spent most of the day in bed according to Elena who was watching the house. Tifa let him sleep from nine-thirty am till about…” He paused to look at his watch which read 11:56pm. “Half an hour ago. Myself lets just say I’ve spent the past few days living on caffeine capsules and several cups of coffee… an hour.” He added.

Vincent looked to Tseng’s rubbish and he was greeted with several spent take-away coffee cups to confirm Tseng’s story. He had wondered why the office smelt strongly of coffee when he entered.

“That’s not good for you in the long run.” Vincent kept his expression straight while making the comment.

“Coming from a man who spent thirty years sleeping in a coffin.” Tseng turned round.

Vincent saw the challenge. “You want me to stay away from Zack don’t you?”

“Until we can figure out how to eject Sephiroth and Jenova from Zack’s body that would probably be for the best.” Tseng replied.

Vincent kept his eyes locked with Tseng’s. “I got Cloud’s message. He thinks Chaos might know how to remove Jenova from his friend.”

“And what do you think?” Tseng asked.

“I think I won’t know till I go look for myself.” Vincent replied simply.

 

Tseng frowned. “Then take-” He began he was about to say Rude but Vincent cut him off pretty much instantly.

“No.” Vincent shook his head.

Tseng looked unimpressed. “What are you going to do I doubt Cloud will stand by and let you shoot Zack.”

Vincent shook his head. “I want to talk to Sephiroth myself… I need to talk to him.”

“About what? Lucrecia?” Tseng challenged.

Vincent’s red eyes narrowed at the Turk. “That is none of your business.”

“Reeve works with us… your involvement in the WRO any everything regarding the events in the past year… well I’ve made it our business.” Tseng stated.

Vincent continued to glare at Tseng. “If I want to see this Zack then I will. If I want to talk to Sephiroth then I doubt any of you have the ability to stop me.”

Tseng raised an eyebrow. “Don’t make this a challenge.”

“Cloud does not need to loose this man again…” Vincent stated.

“And he won’t… if you stay away!” Tseng’s hands slammed on the desk.

 

Vincent blinked looking at Tseng. “The question isn’t what is Zack to Cloud… but what is he to you?”

He saw Tseng straighten up and glare. He knew instantly the man did mean more than Tseng would let on to anyone. “He may be ex 1st Class, but he is a good man. Someone I’d rather no see die again.”

Vincent looked at Tseng. “Someone you care for…?” He challenged the head Turk who glared in response. “Sheltering someone will not prevent their death but make it inevitable. They need to know.”

“No… If you must Cloud at the most but do NOT tell Zack!” Tseng shouted.

Vincent looked at Tseng. “Why not?”

Tseng’s fists clenched. “And what would you do if Chaos was hurting the people you care about?”

Vincent stopped. True he had thought about it like that. But he would rather know what in truth he had inside of him than remain ignorant to what it was doing to those he cared about.

“I would remove myself from their vicinity.” He replied matter of factly.

“Exactly and remember as Turks how we do that? SOLDIER mind sets work exactly the same.” Tseng shot Vincent a glare.

“He’s not SOLDIER, _not anymore_ …” Vincent stated and walked out the door.

“VINCENT!” Tseng shouted.

 

Elena watched as Vincent walked casually to the elevator. Tseng and Vincent were both men of very few words. But it was the first time she’d heard Tseng yell so much, granted she couldn’t hear the conversation but she had definitely heard the tone. It was a lot of yelling well the most she’d heard Tseng yell since Clover and Reno’s pranks involving the photocopier and a certain body parts faxed around the office.

They’d both been suspended a week without pay. She admitted it had been far too quiet round the office since Reno had been given his “recovery leave” with little to nothing explanation wise to herself or Rude on why Reno got granted this time off. Even Clover and Walker were out on a mission involving the protection of Rufus while he was away with Reeve on a WRO ShinRA conference.

She admitted she was worried about the red head, he was still himself but there was something that seemed to haunt eyes that didn’t seem to have slept well the night before.

Turning her head she looked at Tseng as he seemed to be muttering curses in Wutian.

 

The ex-Turk moved to the elevator not looking back and he stepped inside and it binged, making him look over his shoulder seeing Tseng standing in his office doorway with a pissed off expression on his face.

The elevator doors closed before a female electrical voice remarked.

“Please state your floor.”

“Ground.” Was all Vincent said.

The lift jerked for a moment before going down the fifty plus odd levels of floors heard to the ground.

 

Rude looked at Elena as she cringe when Tseng slammed his office door. He was in a mood and with no Reno around for him to take it out on that left them.

Rude watched Elena as she glanced at him worriedly.

“Did you get Reno’s sms?” She asked.

“Yes.” Rude stated.

“Seriously what was he thinking?” Elena sighed. “That could ruin Cissnei’s chance of promotion.”

“It’s Reno.” Was Rude’s only statement, as if that justified the image that he’d sent them earlier that day.

“Do you think he sent it to anyone else?” Elena asked.

“Probably Clover and Tseng.” Rude replied. “We’re apparently marked as family on his phone.”

Elena sighed. “Flattering that he thinks we’re that close… but not pictures you should be sending your family.”

Rude had to agree. But it was Reno they were dealing with. He found amusement in the simplest of things.

Though that was a bit much for even Reno especially when if could jeopardize a fellow Turk’s career. Why a group sms message. Rude glanced at Tseng’s door. There was definitely something Reno and Tseng were keeping from the rest of them and it involved Reno’s latest bout of apparently bad health.

 

Tseng sat at his desk his cellphone open on the desk in front of him. The image Reno had sent through a group sms on the screen. Tseng hit the button on his cellphone the image flipped round and Tseng saw the hidden note and he shook his head. Typical Reno to hide a message for him in a picture that looked like it belonged in a busted porn shoot.

Tseng’s eyes skimmed the note scribbled in Reno’s bad hand.

“Interesting so Sephiroth isn’t the only one who gains strength through… _those means…_ a side effect of Jenova perhaps.” Tseng mused.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack smirked and looked at Reno. “Now where were we?”

Reno shrugged. “Up to the part where you untie me?” He offered.

“Not happening.” Zack stated.

Reno looked at Cloud who just held up his hands. “Not saving you.”

“Awwww c’mon yo.” Reno complained.

“You deserve this.” Zack cracked his knuckles and smirked looking at Reno. “Now tell me where’s the original photo?”

“The one on my phone?” Reno asked.

“Yeah.”

“I deleted it.” Reno stated.

Zack raised a brow. “Why?”

“I sent it to my hard drive instead yo.” Reno remarked. “It’d make a good wallpaper.” He flashed a grin.

Zack slapped him over the back of the head. “Why would you do that?”

Reno lent back in the chair rocking on the back legs and he shrugged. “I was bored yo.”

“Do I need to send you to Tseng in a box?” Zack growled shooting Reno a look.

“So long as I’m in one piece yo.” Reno flashed another grin.

“Zack are you just gunna leave him tied to the chair?” Cloud asked.

“Just for the night.” Zack stated.

“And if Jenova wakes up again?” Cloud caught his mentor’s eyes.

Zack sighed. “C’mon he deserves something done to him in return.”

“You can’t think of one yet can you?” Reno grinned. “So you’ve tied me up, nice to know you dig the kink.” Zack slapped Reno over the back of the head again.

Cloud pulled out his phone and blinked as it started to ring seeing Vincent’s number. “Vincent’s calling us back.” He flipped the phone open. “Vincent.”

Zack watched the younger man walk away from them to take the call. “Alone at last.”

“Ohhhhh good.” Reno teased his voice reverberating with sexual innuendo.

Zack hit him again. “Stop that!”

Reno laughed.

 

Cloud shook his head walking away from the two. “I take it you got my message.”

“Yes.” Came Vincent’s reply. “I will see what I can do to help your friend.”

Cloud smiled. “Thank you. It means a lot to me.”

“I know.” Vincent replied as Cloud looked over his shoulder to see Zack hitting Reno over the head.

“Hey ow cut it out yo!” Reno protested.

Cloud sighed.

“I take it everything is alright there?” Vincent asked.

“As normal as it gets given it’s Zack.” Cloud let out another sigh.

“You sound disappointed. Are you not glad to have him back?”

“I’m not disappointed I just forgot the little things. That could get irritating.”

“It happens to all of us. I will be by later on tonight. Make sure he’s eaten before I get there.” Vincent added.

Cloud blinked. “Um sure I guess we can order out.”

“PIZZA!” Reno shouted.

Cloud watched as Zack slapped him over the back of the head. “What do you have selective hearing or something?” Zack remarked.

“It’s food yo. I’m starved.” Reno flashed a grin.

Zack sighed and looked at Cloud who shrugged. “I’ll make sure he eats something.”

“Good… give me about two hours at the most there’s something I want to look in to first.” Vincent replied.

“Sure.”

Cloud heard Vincent end the call and he snapped his cellphone shut.

“Zack are you hungry?”

“What about me yo?” Reno looked at them.

Zack slapped him over the back of the head. “I’m torturing you, you don’t get to eat.”

Cloud let out another sigh. It was going to be a long two hours.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng left the office looking to Rude and Elena standing in the doorway. “You’re both free to go.”

“Same time tomorrow sir?” Elena asked.

“Yes. We’ll be meeting with Clover and Walker at the heliport for when the president returns.” Tseng stated. “Meet there instead of here. They’re getting in early.”

Elena nodded. “Have a good night sir.” She left to grab her bag from her desk leaving Rude and Tseng standing alone.

“Sir… will Reno be okay?” Rude asked walking with Tseng to the elevator.

Tseng sighed. “You saw his message. I say he’s well on the way to recovery.”

“Yet you sent him guard Zack knowing full well Jenova is inside him.” Rude stated.

Tseng hit the down button and nodded. “Is this going somewhere?” He asked.

“Only concern sir, for Reno’s sake.” Rude remarked.

“Cloud is with them and Vincent despite my warnings will be heading there I’m sure for the night they will be fine.” Tseng replied.

Rude just nodded with his usual grunt of a reply.

 

Tseng watched as the elevator binged open and the two stepped inside. Rude swiping his card hitting the basement button where their cars where parked.

 

Elena watched the elevator doors as they closed and she pulled on her overcoat heading towards the elevator passing by the usual cubicles. The sixteen hour shifts were nothing that she wasn’t used to since Rufus stepped back in to office. The new building was large enough to accommodate several office branches. She was surprised that security was no more as tight now as it had been back when she first joined.

She flipped her phone open and looked at the picture Reno sent via sms and she frowned snapping it shut. He may have appeared to act like an idiot but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a message hidden within the photo. She decided to analyze on her laptop when she got home.

She stopped by the door flicking off the light switches for the office, before making her way to the elevator and hitting the down button. There was definitely something Rufus, Tseng and Reno were not sharing with the rest of them. They were being blatantly obvious that there was more that they weren’t sharing and it was silently driving her up the wall.

“Damnit Reno making me worry about you. Stupid jerk.” She grumbled to herself stepping inside the elevator as it binged to life.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Vincent landed on the balcony of the ShinRA mansion that overlooked the Nibelhiem trail leading up to the abandoned Mako reactor.

Returning to the point where it had all started he slipped in through French doors and made his way through the unused mansion that had been his place of burial for thirty odd years.

Walking through the halls, heading to the hidden passage ways in one of the west rooms, he slipped in to the basement walking to the ladder leading down to the study.

 

Vincent flicked the light switch and he looked at the numerous amounts of books. This was the place where Sephiroth had discovered the truth of his creation. If he was to confront the man with the physical truth about his real mother in order to lesson Jenova’s hold on the man. Then he would need the evidence that she well and truly existed. If Vincent was to find something… anything that Sephiroth missed regarding Lucrecia it would be in this library.

 

He moved through the shelves studying the dates marked in the years, thankful that they had in all this time remained relatively undisturbed. Book after book he flipped through them hurriedly, for Cloud or the Turk Reno could be targeted. Especially if he did not show at the Church in the slums where Zack was taking refuge. He was determined Sephiroth and Jenova would not harm the people of Edge.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Lost in his own thoughts Cloud had missed most of Zack and Reno’s background banter, as he sipped on the hot drink in the flask Tifa had brought round for them earlier. Flipping out his cellphone he looked at the time. Vincent was late. Granted the man had all eternity to live he was very rarely late. Which meant that there was something Vincent was searching to bring with him, the question was what?

Cloud turned in time to see Zack yawning. That was never a good sign. They had to be on edge when Zack slept.

“So how much longer yo?… these ropes are chaffing.” Reno asked.

“Hopefully not much longer I’d like to get some sleep.” Zack rolled his shoulders.

Cloud was impressed. Zack was normally tired according to Reno after Jenova took over. But for some reason he had lasted most of the day. It was just past two am and the former SOLDIER was still awake.

Cloud just shrugged. “I’m not sure-” He stopped looking up seeing the flash of red in the rafters before the immortal descended landing in front of Cloud.

“Sorry about the wait.” Vincent stated. He held under his arm a single book.

“It’s fine. What did you find out?” Cloud asked.

Vincent’s face was serious. “There is more than Jenova housed inside of Zack.” His voice was quiet so only Cloud could hear.

Cloud looked in to Vincent’s red eyes. “Meaning?”

“Sephiroth.” Vincent stated turning round walking up the church isle towards Zack.

Cloud froze staring at the back of Vincent’s cape as he walked. Several thoughts flashed through his head. Mako green had been looking at him last night and his face flushed he let his grip slip on flask of hot drink and it clattered to the ground.

 

Zack heard the clatter of the flask and he saw Reno’s face. The goofy expression gone as his eyes narrowed at the man Zack sensed approaching behind them.

“So you finally got here huh? You’re late.” He turned round fully expecting an older man in his fifties with graying hair and froze at the man standing there instead he looked no older than twenty-eight. The face though. He couldn’t forget that face and he jumped back pointing at him.

“Oh crap… you’re that… coffin guy!”

 

Vincent merely blinked at the spiky haired man the silver hair slicked back in to spikes. “My name is Vincent…. Vincent Valentine.”

“You told Cloud didn’t you?” Vincent caught Reno’s glare. “Tseng won’t like that at all.”

Vincent looked over at Reno. “And I’m about to tell him the truth that which you’ve been hiding from him.”

“Tell me the truth of what?”

“Vincent wait!” Cloud raced up to grabbing the man on the arm spinning him round. “Are you sure he’s inside of Zack?”

“I heard from Tseng’s mouth he advised me not to come here for that very reason.” Vincent replied.

“He…” Zack repeated his eyes flicking to Reno then the Vincent, his fist clenching to the side. “It hasn’t been Jenova at all controlling me has it?”

“Apparently not.” Vincent replied.

“Yo it was… to start with.” Reno cut in. “You were just too strong for her. One mention of Cloud’s name and she went dormant.” He explained.

 

Zack looked at Reno then at Cloud. “Who was it? And what did he make me do?”

“I’ll show you…” Vincent’s metal fist clenched and slammed in to Zack’s stomach making him double over.

“Zack!” Cloud went to race past and Vincent’s right hand shot out stopping Cloud.

Zack landed on his knees in front of Vincent looking up at the man decked out in black leather with the red cape.

“What… By beating it out of me?” Zack croaked.

“You’re aware of another entity inside of you now… you will be fully aware of what they’re capable of and in future with training you might be able to keep him dormant.” Vincent explained.

“Him…” Zack felt his body slip to the ground as the darkness started to sink around him. He became aware of silver hair. Mako green eyes looked directly at him a smirk forming on that ever arrogant face.

“Sephiroth…” Vincent’s voice seemed to echo as he closed his eyes for the moment.

 

Reno pulled at the binds. “Are you absolutely crazy yo? Do you know what’s going to happen now?!”

Vincent let Cloud past him as the blonde raced to his fallen friend and he looked up at Vincent. “Are you sure he’s inside of Za- him?” Cloud asked.

“Positive. Now untie Reno. I’ll worry about the former General when he wakes up.” Vincent stated.

Cloud slipped from Zack’s side reluctantly and walked up behind Reno and began to untie him.

Reno shrugged out of the ropes pulling them off. “You know I’m not going to stick around for this yo.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Vincent stated. “So take Cloud with you.”

Cloud shook his head. “Vincent if you think I’m leaving-” Cloud began.

Reno flicked his EMR on and tapped Cloud on the back of the neck sending the blonde unconscious. Catching him with one arm he looked at Vincent.

“You have a death wish you know that?” Reno stated.

“I cannot die.” Vincent replied. “To rouse him what do I say?”

“You say his name.” Reno motioned at Zack. “No one else’s to get him to leave though… who knows.” He slung Cloud over his shoulder and walked past Vincent heading down the isle of the church.

“When he’s back to normal… call Tifa… I’ll be there with Cloud.” Reno stated walking out the door.

 

Vincent watched as Zack began to stand up slowly. “That was low.”

Pulling out Death Penalty he pointed it at the spiky silver haired man. “It was the only way. You are aware of him now which means to stay in control… you have to get stronger… or die.”

Zack shook his head. “I’m not ready to drop dead again so soon… I promised someone I was going to live.”

“Then learn to fight him… _Zack_.” With that he fired a round off form Death Penalty.

Vincent watched as Zack’s hand shot up and the bullet hit the hand causing a gust of wind to blow and the silver hair shot out flowing to his knees at the same time a black jacket flapped behind with the impact. Yet the body of Zack didn’t move.

Vincent caught the green eyed mako look cast in his direction.

 

“Bold move.” Sephiroth smirked.

“He can now see your actions. Your thoughts, he will know when you are coming.” Vincent stated.

“And he’ll see when you are too.” Sephiroth drew the Masumune out of thin air before charging at Vincent.

 

Spinning round Vincent dodged the blow, his clawed hand shooting over his right shoulder behind him catching the blade before it hit his back.

Looking over his shoulder at Sephiroth, he saw the smug smirk crossing the silver haired man’s face.

Vincent’s right hand crossed his midriff Death Penalty under his left arm before he fired off three shots, causing Sephiroth to jump back and dodge the bullets.

Vincent jumped up landing several feet back facing Sephiroth. Sephiroth smirked at him.

Quickly Vincent fired three more shots before flipping out of the way of the blade as it swished through the air several times deflecting the bullets and chopping the wood of a few of the beams.

Landing on an untouched rafter above the former general, he flipped Death Penalty open reloading before running along a fallen pillar towards the ceiling he leapt from the wood landing on the edge of a pew and firing off a couple of rounds before quickly flipping out of the way as the blade sliced through the wood.

Jumping up in the air he landed behind Sephiroth, the barrel touching base with the back of Sephiroth’s head.

“You’re getting slow Sephiroth.”

 

Sephiroth merely smirked as he heard the gun click over and he dropped his head back to the side, dodging the bullet spinning round bringing the Masumune round and through the floorboards. Vincent held out his hand the claw blocking the full impact of the blow. He was still knocked back a couple of meters, before he jumped up letting the full power shatter a window. Sephiroth smirked, his eyes looking behind him at Vincent back in the rafters of the church.

Three more bullets came his way, Sephiroth spun the Masumune round behind him knocking them off target and in to the wall he was facing.

Listening to the whistle of the cape as Vincent was on the move again, the ex-Turk was still as fast as he was three years ago. The sound of Vincent reloading caught his attention as he spun round, his hair swished behind him. The Masumune striking directly up above him to the broken rafters above and the flash of red moved from the rafter to another pew. The cape drifting to the ground as gravity caught up with the former Turk’s movement.

He turned round taking Vincent’s stand still motion Death Penalty pointed at him before three more shots were fired. Spinning the Masumune round he deflected the bullets on the blade back in the direction of the ex-Turk.

 

 

Vincent jumped up startled if only for a moment as Sephiroth followed the movement leaping after him Vincent dodged the slash of the sword spinning round and flipping to the other side of the church landing on the wall reloading before propelling himself at Sephiroth firing three more shots.

Sephiroth jumped up the Masumune striking through Vincent’s cape. Red curled round the blade Vincent moved upwards pulling the sword with him as shredded book pages flittered to the ground.

Glancing quickly at the pages Vincent moved again to the roof as he realized Sephiroth didn’t release his hold on the Masumune and was making the move to strike up.

Sephiroth followed catching a page of the book on the way on the tip of the blade. The two stood on the roof top staring each other down. Green eyes catching red with a smirk crossing his face as Vincent reloaded.

 

Sephiroth charged at Vincent ready to end it Masumune met the metal of Death Penalty as the two shared a glance over metal. Death Penalty went off. A loud reverberating bang echoed the air around them. Sephiroth jumped back at the same time Vincent vanished through the hole in the roof of the church. Sephiroth sliced the Masumune down causing the hole to grow in size. He jumped down landing with the grace of a trained 1st Class. He looked at Vincent perched in the rafters.

 

Realizing this battle was going nowhere and fast Vincent reached in to his cape throwing the book at Sephiroth who sliced through it without a blink of an eye.

Several pages flittered about. Vincent had picked the book that Lucrecia featured most in image wise, where Jenova was showed an image of Lucrecia followed. He hoped at least one image would catch the former general’s eye.

 

Sephiroth’s eyes indeed caught the image of Jenova on a page and he grinned.

“You’ve been researching mother I see…” His hand shot out and grabbed the page. Looking at the image of mother he saw a photo on the page of a woman.

“Yes, both of them.” Vincent stated.

Sephiroth grinned. “Trying to bargain me with images of the woman who bore me? I thought you were above such low tactics.”

“You deserve to know the truth.” Vincent stated.

“The truth…” Sephiroth scoffed before his eyes narrowed. “The truth is the humans harvested this planet before mother could. They destroyed this world.”

“Lucrecia would disagree.” Vincent shot him a look.

Sephiroth scoffed. “I never knew the human woman who bore me. She never spoke to me like mother does. I am merely finishing their work before my true mother and I continue her proper goal.”

Sephiroth tossed the page to the side charging at Vincent again striking forward causing the ex-Turk to slam in to a wall. In a flash of red the Turk shot upwards again to the height of the rafters, two more shots whirling out. Sephiroth jumped up avoiding the bullets bringing the sword down knocking Vincent back to the ground.

Sephiroth landed down hard on the ground causing the wood to creak under him. His legs on either side of Vincent’s waist pinning the former Turk down, his sword by the side of Vincent’s head.

“Using the body of Zack as a host?” Vincent glared.

“Why not?” Sephiroth smirked, the blade touching skin lightly.

 

Vincent grabbed the blade with his claw before spinning round on the ground and flipping upwards landing on the rafter just below the roof Death Penalty pointed at Sephiroth.

“This could have been over with quickly…” Sephiroth grinned. “But this proves it. You have the energy mother needs.”

“For Cloud’s sake I’m not letting you use the body of his friend for such means.” Vincent fired three more shots, before jumping to the pews quick to reload.

Vincent dodged Sephiroth’s charge, vanishing amongst the rafters and shadows of the remainders of the ceiling. A ceiling that was slowly starting to crumble with the impact of this battle. Cloud or Zack obviously wouldn’t be happy. Vincent realized they needed to take this somewhere else before the building that held Aerith’s memory was completely destroyed.

“You’re delaying the inevitable…” Sephiroth spoke calmly. “Perhaps I should just go after Cloud and the Turk again… will that draw you out of hiding?” He smirked.

Even in the shadows Vincent could see Sephiroth was goading him. There was no bargaining with him… unless he got close, but to get close meant to admit defeat. Death Penalty and the Masumune were useless in close hand combat, well almost.

 

Risking it Vincent had no choice racing along the rafters he watched as Sephiroth jumped up and Vincent leaped up firing two more shots and blocking the blow of the Masumune with Death Penalty as it came down from above.

Vincent spun round his foot sweeping out. Sephiroth jumped back to avoided the pointed metal shoe.

Vincent shot across the rafters reloading as he moved before the Masumune struck again, sending Vincent to the ground.

Vincent flashed across the floor, red flicking about him as he moved with speed, before he felt the impact of the Masumune shoot through his left shoulder and pinning him to a wall with a thud, the wood and concrete pillar stabilizing what was left of the church creaked with the impact cracking behind him.

His expression flinched in pain as Sephiroth twisted the blade round standing there smirking at him.

 

“Hold still and this won’t hurt a bit.” Sephiroth taunted the former Turk in red

Grinning Sephiroth saw Death Penalty pointed at his head. A new round in the gun, even at that close a normal person couldn’t miss unless they were going up against Sephiroth. But this person wasn’t normal either… it was Vincent Valentine.

Reminding him of the fact of why he was after this man in the first place. Now he had him it was only a matter of time before he could awaken from within Zack any time he wished…

 

 

To Be Continued


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth x Vincent

**Chapter Nine**

 

 

Zack had been aware that Cloud’s friend had shot at him. His hand had moved instantly to cast one of the protective materia he had. Then when the impact had hit his hand he’d felt the sensation of being pulled back and sucked down.

He’d landed in a void of white his hand moving to his head slowly as he sunk to his knees. The pain his body was feeling was more than just the impact of the bullet. It was something deeper. A transformation like when Hojo had held him chained up from the ceiling pulling the wings out of his back. It had hurt like a bitch, like he was having his spinal cord pulled out through an insertion in his shoulder blades. This was a similar pain like his body had been placed on a rack and stretched several inches.

His hand moved over his stomach slowly it was almost like he was ripped in half.

“Sephiroth…” Zack could feel the link to the former General’s mind as clear as if they were his own thoughts.

He felt the movements come as Sephiroth fought against the former Turk the two of them testing the waters of each other’s skills at first then moving in to something more hard-core. He felt the chill of the air around him as if the cold was smothering him. What the hell had Vincent been thinking, if he knew the truth why face Sephiroth one on one?

Zack had definitely been thrown for six when he saw Vincent the sleeping man inside the coffin from ShinRA manor in the Nibelheim trail.

 

His hand moved to his forehead he remained kneeling on the ground. He had to get stronger to fight Sephiroth’s control, looking up at the ceiling of the void, white was as far as the eye stretched.

“Angeal… he was your friend… tell me what do I do?” Zack asked both his hands moving to his face. There was no way he was strong enough to fight Sephiroth by himself. Not yet.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa looked at Reno, Cloud lying unconscious in one of the corner booths. She shook her head in disbelief. She had only just closed up for the night and begun cleaning when Reno had walked in Cloud over his shoulder.

“Sephiroth is inside of Zack? Why… why didn’t you guys say anything sooner?” She held up her hand to silence the red headed Turk. “Don’t bother. I’m annoyed that you let Zack believe he was okay.”

“We didn’t know… Tseng wouldn’t believe me yo.” Reno downed back the glass of alcohol in front of him.

Tifa sighed. “Reno… we would have.” She topped up the glass.

Reno downed that glass as fast as he had the last. “What ever happens yo Cloud can’t go back to the Church. If Vincent looses Sephiroth could probably manifest anytime.”

Tifa frowned. “Are you going to take him back to ShinRA after this?”

“Too many people yo. The president returns soon. It would be unwise.” Reno looked thoughtful for a moment.

Tifa looked at Reno as he ran a hand through his hair glancing back at Cloud. She knew as well as he did that Cloud would not be happy when he woke up.

“How can Zack fight this?” Tifa asked.

“Get laid more probably.” Reno stated obviously without thinking.

Tifa frowned now was not the time for Reno’s wit to kick in she hit him on the arm.

“Be serious Reno!” She scolded.

“I am yo! Sephiroth gains power through sucking energy from people through sex since Cloud destroyed the Jenova tank.” Reno exclaimed.

Tifa blinked. “But you said Sephiroth stole yours, Tseng and Cloud’s…” She stopped looking over at Cloud. “Oh no he didn’t… did he?”

“That’s why Cloud spent most of the day asleep I doubt he’s got his full strength back to fight Sephiroth just yet.” Reno sighed.

Tifa moved out from behind the bar placing the bottle of alcohol next to Reno’s glass.

 

Reno watched the martial artist move up to the booth where Cloud lay unconscious and she slipped on to the seat pushing the hair from Cloud’s face.

“Will Cloud be able fight him?”

“While he’s inside of Zack we don’t think he could kill him.” Reno stated pouring himself another glass.

“You mean Zack has to…”

“Yeah sleep with someone of equal strength drain their power and go from there.”

Tifa looked up at Reno and he caught her reflection looking at him in the mirror behind the bar. “How did you work that out?”

“Cissnei… Zack had more energy after sleeping with her earlier today he lasted till two am before showing any signs of tiredness yo. Plus the fact that when he chased me cause of the photo he moved faster like he used to.”

Tifa walked up to Reno and looked at him. “Photo…”

Reno looked up at Tifa and flashed a grin as she glared at him.

“It was calling out for it.”

Tifa slapped him over the back of the head. “RENO! HOW COULD YOU?!”

“Ow ow ow ow!” Reno held his head and Tifa pinched him on the ear twisting it round.

“Should I be glad you didn’t get a photo of Cloud and myself?” She glared.

Reno just grinned. “Probably… next time though.”

Tifa slapped him over the back of the head. “Help me move Cloud upstairs so he can rest and I might let you keep that bottle and have a bed for the night.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Staring each other down Vincent looked at Sephiroth, the sound of the occasional creak of wood ready to give thanks to their earlier battle. Neither one moved for a long moment. Vincent had no choice the Masumune pinning his left side to the pillar. Sephiroth just stood there as if to torment him, before he shed his jacket slowly. It was then Vincent saw the clothes under the jacket Zack’s shirt and pants he looked at Sephiroth. If the silver haired man succeeded then those clothes would be his own not Zack and he cocked Death Penalty shooting the former general a glare.

“Playing hard to get?” Sephiroth smirked.

Vincent didn’t even grace Sephiroth with a reply. The man hadn’t won yet and Zack was still in there somewhere probably confused as hell as to what was going on but he was in there…

“I don’t play.” Vincent stated calmly.

“Are you really going to try to shoot me when you see the clothes I’m wearing?” Sephiroth taunted. “Would Cloud ever forgive you?”

“The question is… is he willing to forgive himself for what you did to him using his body?” Vincent glared.

“I was merely playing on emotions that Zack felt in the past with people he’s dealt with.” Sephiroth placed his hand over the barrel of Death Penalty leaning in close he pulled the weapon from Vincent’s hand with ease.

Vincent rarely relinquished Death Penalty to anyone, let alone the enemy, the truth was this was Cloud’s friend the man who helped mold him in to the fighter he was today. He hadn’t wanted to shoot at Zack but to draw Sephiroth in to the open he had no choice in the matter.

 

Sephiroth let Death Penalty drop to the ground and he kicked it across the floor where it skidded to a halt at the water’s edge. Placing his hand on the hilt of the Masumune he pushed it in deeper pinning the former Turk tightly in to the wall.

The immortal merely looked away, black hair falling over one of his eyes the other red avoiding his face.

“Can’t you look me in the face Vincent…?” Sephiroth asked.

“I am not part of Zack’s past.” Vincent stated.

Sephiroth smirked. “He crossed your path.”

“I’m hardly part of his past… why me?” Vincent challenged.

“The power of an immortal is too great to pass up.” Sephiroth pushed the blade in deeper feeling the friction of the blade cutting through bone making him grin.

 

The moonlight seemed to drift through the hole in the ceiling from above and Vincent glanced up at it as he tried to hold back any emotion of pain from crossing his features at the pressure of the sword piercing his left shoulder the blade grinding up against bone.

What he didn’t expect so soon was to have the other man’s mouth on his, his human hand grabbed and pinned to the wall by one of Sephiroth’s as the younger man claimed his mouth.

Pulling back he pulled at his wrist yanking it free shooting Sephiroth a glare.

“Don’t test me Sephiroth.”

“Who said anything about testing? I’m taking.” Sephiroth smirked, his hand snaking to the duel belts wrapped round Vincent’s waist.

Vincent suppressed a growl as both his belts were pulled off. The former General’s left hand snaking in to the leather clad man’s pants. His free hand shot out ready to strike Sephiroth in the face but was caught with a right hand and twisted to pin back against the wall.

“Now now… any pain you inflict on me Zack will feel. You helped us connect after all.” Sephiroth taunted, his hand finding what he was searching for. The left hand slipped round Vincent’s length this time making the former Turk hiss with the contact.

“Stop.” It was a definite snarl from the vampire.

Lips brushed across smooth skin of Vincent’s jaw, as Sephiroth’s hand began to move along the hidden length.

Each moment seemed to pass slower. Eyes closing Vincent didn’t want to see the face that was little by little tempting him.

The son of the woman he loved was causing a long denied emotional reaction from within and that wasn’t a good thing. Not for himself and defiantly not for Zack.

 

Sephiroth grinned his hand quickening the pace causing the former Turk to jerk suddenly and gasp at the forming arousal.

“Stop that!”

“Your mouth says stop but your body is betraying you.” Sephiroth’s voice was smooth as his mouth moved over Vincent’s lips. The older man seemed to sway almost getting lost in the haze of the moment.

Slipping back from the former Turk he pulled Zack’s shirt off tossing the offending cloth to the side. He could hear Zack’s voice in the back of his head shouting at him to stop. Eventually he would deal to the former 1st Class, but not right now, there was something better trapped before him ready for him to drain the power from.

Crouching low he pulled leather clad pants down freeing the arousal he had caused in the immortal former Turk.

“Don’t-!” The former Turk began. He was cut off as Sephiroth’s mouth wrapped round the length slowly beginning to suck.

Vincent’s body jerked as he tried to pull away from the wall, the cape flittered behind him as if trying to decipher the real wish of its master. Sephiroth knew he was confused and conflicted as he sucked on the length, and neither seemed to fight back. Linking his mind with the former SOLDIER he let the younger fighter sense and feel everything.

‘ _Damn you Sephiroth! Stop it! Not Vincent! Not like that!_ ’

The voice was drowned out as he heard the former Turk’s voice hitch in his throat. Pulling back from the arousal he stood up his hand moving under the leather clad shirt letting his hands move across the scarred and experimented on flesh.

Lifting the leather up to gaze upon pale skin his mouth moved along the contours of Vincent’s abdomen. The older man shivered, his right hand clenching in to a fist his hand staying perfectly still as if thoughts of fighting back were in the back of his head. Zack’s well-being was obviously in the former Turk’s mind.

Sephiroth’s hand moved to cup the coated arousal slipping under to stoke at the immortal’s entrance. The action caused a startled gasp from the raven haired man’s mouth.

“Zack… fight him…” Vincent breathed.

‘ _I’m trying! I’m trying!_ ’

Sephiroth smirked. Cissnei was hardly one to give Zack strength to fight him to gain control and after tonight Zack would need more than the occasional one night thing to give him enough energy to fight for his body back.

“It will take more than your words to help him…” A finger nimbly pushed past Vincent’s entrance causing the former Turks body to jerk in reaction.

“Sephiroth…” The voice hissed out in a mixture of a tone of warning and voice confused by sudden forgotten emotions surfacing.

Slipping a second digit in to the older man’s heat he was greeted with a twitch of an arousal. Smirking at the former Turk pinned to the wall he took in the pale flesh that was exposed for his devouring lips.

Sephiroth’s mouth moved over the pale skin tasting the older man’s body as the third digit slipped in stretching past the tight ring of muscle making the ex-Turk hiss a breath outward. His free hand moving to the Masumune he twisted the blade round pulling it out swiftly letting Vincent fall to the ground his right hand moving to his shoulder.

Blood dripping to the ground Sephiroth flicked letting the blood fly off the pristine blade before re-sheathing the weapon.

 

Vincent’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt the body move over his. He had admitted he had lost his pride long ago when Hojo had taken Lucrecia from him. This was only a justification of his conflicted emotions when dealing with the son he could have possibly fathered. He was torn and tormented but for Cloud’s sake for the life of his friend he couldn’t fight without doing damage to the man who had cheated death. The man, whom like himself and Sephiroth had to endure test after test from Hojo.

Rolling over on to his stomach Vincent’s hand held on to his shoulder, letting the cape fall over his exposed body. Part of him wished at that moment Cloud had never risen him, the other part of him was embarrassed that he was being so compliant with the mass murderer.

“Remember to breath.” Sephiroth whispered from behind.

Vincent gasped feeling the arousal of the younger man and his eyes flew open and he tried to move a hand hooked round his waist the cape lifted up. The pressure came and his body jerked at the intrusion of the other man’s arousal as it entered his body.

His own emotions were getting harder and harder to not listen to. Cloud had awoken a curiosity at what it was like to live amongst people again. Reeve had talked him in to helping out with the WRO cause and Lucrecia had shown him what it was like to lose the one love that people spent their lives looking for.

Eyes shutting he felt Sephiroth’s chin rest on his shoulder the mouth so close to his ear. His clawed hand scratching along the wooden floor of the church as the younger man pushed in to his body deeper.

Vincent felt his chest shoved to the ground hard. His right hand moved to his face. He had dealt with several moments in his extended life that were not to glorious. But this moment the moment of his body’s betrayal to the man Cloud considered his enemy, had to be the most humiliating feeling he had ever endured.

Trying to move he felt his body flanked as a strong chest pressed to his back, a hand slipped round his waist stroking his arousal.

“Shhhh don’t fight this.” Vincent felt the cool hand move over his shoulder turning his face to the side and his mouth was captured hungrily by the former General.

Hips bucked in to his, a tongue danced a lavish performance inside his mouth, while a hand toyed with bringing his arousal round to the point of no return.

Each sensation made him feel more than he wanted to. Each stroke made him swell to where he thought he would burst. Each play of a tongue over his made him feel like he was betraying Lucrecia’s memory. Each thrust inside his body made his body jerk unwillingly in an unknown reaction that he had yet to face.

“Sephiroth… stop… this…” Vincent breathed as the younger man finally freed his mouth.

“Would you rather Zack?” Sephiroth taunted.

Vincent tried to pull away. “NO! Don’t you-!”

He was slammed unceremoniously on to the ground as hips pushed the younger man deeper in to his body, his claw scratched at the ground in betrayal of the sensations that his body was tortured to.

He heard the dark chuckle as he felt the younger man pull from him. Vincent gasped trying to move but his body felt strangely weaker as he tried to stand to move towards Death Penalty, it was calling to him in a manor he wasn’t sure of. Chaos had chosen to stay dormant for this embarrassment. Vincent was glad for if the beast inside him rose to the surface. The power Sephiroth would gain from such a thing Zack would probably never gain the use of his body ever again.

He felt his body fail him as he hit the ground landing flat on his back. Sephiroth stood over him naked in his glory Vincent could see the dark energy just literary floating around Sephiroth like it was nothing more than steam.

Kneeling Sephiroth moved over him like an animal over a prey, his mouth stopping dangerously close to Vincent’s. Vincent’s right hand shot up hitting Sephiroth in the chest. Sephiroth’s hand caught his other hand grabbing the claw pulling the injured shoulder up making Vincent flinch in pain, given by lunchtime in the morning his wounds would have been healed. But that didn’t stop the pain he felt shoot through his arm at the moment and he gasped.

“Get off me…” He growled finding his voice. He could handle not seeing Sephiroth’s face as the man took him from behind but this was just low. The son of the woman he loved taking him. It was uncalled for. Trying to find a new strength to fight he was cut off as a mouth covered his again hungrily tongue diving in to his lips.

The pressure built up and he felt the sudden intrusion in to his entrance the heat slipping in to walls and he pulled back gasping as the silver haired man held him down hips thrusting against his urgently. He could feel his very strength being sucked from his body through the intrusion. His right hand was let go but all he could do was leave it on the former General’s shoulder. The younger man continued to ravish his body like a starved man given a last meal.

 

Pulling back Sephiroth looked in to crimson eyes dazed and confused as his hips moved rocking in to Vincent’s heat, he felt the pressure of that sweet spot that he had become so familiar with in his previous conquests. This one though this was the one that fought back against him the best. This was the challenge of the man who loved the woman who gave him his very life.

Raven hair pooled on the ground under the former Turk, Vincent’s back arched up betraying his earlier verbal protests. Sephiroth left his free hand move to the neglected arousal and he began to stroke the man’s length up and down the shaft making the vampire twitch his body shiver and jerk uncontrollably under him.

‘ _Sephiroth please no more_.’ The voice of Zack seemed to beg him to stop.

Sephiroth felt the younger man inside his head almost crumbled in a sort of defeat. Tseng and Reno were good to keep this from his former raven haired colleague. But now that he knew the truth the man would forever lay witness to the numerous people he would claim along the way to mother’s true goal.

Vincent gasped his hips bucked up in to Sephiroth’s hand as he felt the swelling. Vincent was barely verbal in intimacy. But Vincent’s body betrayed him, telling Sephiroth that the vampire was so close to his climax. That it was nearly time to stop playing round and just take the strength mother required.

Stoking the vampire’s arousal till he felt hips shudder and the release was spilled over the man’s abdomen and Sephiroth’s hand he smirked continuing his urgent thrusts in to Vincent’s body. It was a new kind of tight warmth that drew him in deeper and deeper with each thrust. The pressure was so great that the harder he thrust the older man’s friction snapped round his quelling need for release.

“You are just too perfect for a dead man.” Sephiroth chuckled as he felt his climax explode in to the older man.

 

Vincent’s hand moved to cover his face he couldn’t look in to mako green anymore he just couldn’t not when the eyes looked so much like Lucrecia’s. It was bad enough his body started to enjoy the several old emotions he had long since forgotten. But it was his old love’s son and that was the part that would haunt him for a long time.

He heard the deep breaths slow down and the body slumped against his. Vincent blinked and looked down and his eyes widened the short spiky silver hair the slightly tanned body of the former SOLDIER lay over him. He wanted to move but he froze. For some reason Sephiroth had released his hold on the man, letting the former 1st Class gain control back.

“Zack…” He touched the younger man’s shoulder lightly.

 

Zack was shivering everything he saw and felt was killing him inside and his arms felt like jelly as he pushed himself up and he blinked seeing crimson eyes look at him with concern. Zack froze when he felt a certain part of his anatomy inside the older man.

“Oh shit!” He jumped back so fast causing Vincent to flinch in pain at the fast removal. The ex-SOLDIER stumbled for a bit before he landed on the ground staring at Vincent.

The ex-Turk moved slow his left arm hung by his side like dead weight as he began to readjust his clothes.

Zack turned away and grabbed the closet item of clothing and pulled it to cover himself. He looked down at Sephiroth’s jacket over his lap his finger clawed at the fabric and he shuddered.

“I thought… once upon a time he was my friend…” Zack spoke softly. “I’m sorry Vincent… I tried… but he’s just…” Zack trailed off looking at the jacket.

“You are not to blame.” Vincent stated. “You merely need to get stronger.”

“But how! How can I fight Sephiroth? It would have to be inside my own head!” Zack stopped and blinked he reached over pulling his trousers over and grabbing the cellphone from his pocket.

“Zack…” Vincent looked at him.

“Tseng… Reno… Cloud I hurt them all. I shouldn’t have even been let out of that stupid tank.” Zack began flipping through the directory.

“But you were. Like Cloud released me from my coffin, he freed you.” Vincent stated.

Zack shook his head. “I’m not blaming Cloud… I could never…”

“Then what do you plan to do?” Vincent asked.

“I’m calling Tseng I knew he was hiding something from me now I know… but… I just want…” Zack sighed.

“The truth.” Vincent finished.

“…… yeah.” Zack sighed.

 

Vincent looked at the ex-Turk, the younger man looked lost confused and probably tormented. “You’re the reason Cloud is still with us today. Don’t give up just yet.”

Zack looked up at him his hand moving over Sephiroth’s jacket.

“I won’t… I promised Cissnei I’d live.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud’s hand moved to his head the back of his neck hurt like anything then he recalled what had happened. What Vincent had told him then tried to awaken inside Zack.

“ZACK!” Cloud sat up hurriedly.

“Easy spiky I’m alright I’m here.” The voice seemed so calm, so much like Zack.

Cloud looked to Zack leaning up against the wall the former SOLDIER seemed lost in thought looking out the window. “Zack… what… where’s Vincent?”

“He said he had somewhere to be.” Zack replied casually.

Cloud took in that his friend and mentor looked fresh from a shower but his features betrayed that something was obviously bothering him.

“Zack are you alright?” Cloud asked carefully.

“I could be better but hey you know me… I’ll bounce back.” Zack smiled at him.

Cloud blinked. “What are you going to do now?”

“I have to see Tseng… but I thought I better wait till you’re awake. Reno’s going to take me there… and don’t hate him for that little stunt because trust me it was best you got out of there.” Zack remarked.

“What happened?”

“Um… yeah…” Zack motioned at the door. “I’ll just be… yeah…” He moved towards the door.

Cloud didn’t realize he’d moved but he had and had the older man pinned to the door. “Don’t… just tell me Zack.” Cloud’s head dropped. “Stop trying to protect me.”

Zack sighed. “I keep forgetting you’re legal now… way to make me feel old.” He chuckled to himself his hand slipping in to Cloud’s spiky hair.

“Tell me what did Sephiroth do to Vincent?” Cloud asked.

“What he did to you… just not as nice.” Zack looked out the window. “I need to see Tseng. I have to let him know I’m not impressed he kept this from me. But I also have to say I’m sorry for letting Sephiroth do to him what he did to Reno and yourself.”

Cloud let go of Zack. “Sephiroth…”

“Apparently likes to get around in my body…” Zack finished. “So not happening if that book worm gets laid more than me I’ll not be impressed.” He joked.

Cloud looked at Zack with flat eyes.

Zack just smiled at him. “I’m sorry Cloudy… for what he put you through.”

Cloud watched Zack slip past and walk down the hall descending down the steps.

 

Zack sighed once he was out of Cloud’s eye and earshot. “I’m really sorry… I don’t want to come between you and Tifa…” He whispered before entering the bar.

Tifa was serving some drinks up to some early afternoon customers, she looked up at Zack. “How are you feeling Zack?” She asked.

Zack smiled. “Tired but refreshed thanks for the use of your shower.” He patted Reno on the shoulder who was nursing a coffee in his hands. “When you’re ready red.”

“Is Cloud-?” Tifa stopped seeing Cloud walk down the stairs.

“I’m fine.” Cloud stated.

 

Zack couldn’t turn round to face the younger man he just felt awful inside. There was something inside that told him Cloud felt something for him and Sephiroth had used him to play on that to drain the younger man. Granted if things had turned out different he would have thanked Sephiroth for awakening the true feelings he felt. But in reality he was just complicating things by being around. Cloud and Tifa had a longer history and she really was a sweet girl. He wouldn’t come between that. Not now not ever.

 

Reno sculled the coffee back and stood up he glanced over at Cloud, the younger man wasn’t glaring at him like he expected, he was just looking at the back of his friend and mentor there was obvious confusion on his face.

Standing up he walked to the door. “C’mon then slick. Let’s take you to see the boss yo.” With that the Turk walked out and he didn’t need to look behind to feel Zack follow him to the vehicle that waited outside Rude behind the wheel.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng looked at Zack as he stood by the window looking out at the view of the city below. Reno had briefed him that Vincent had exposed Zack to the truth and in the process linked Zack up with Sephiroth’s thoughts and feelings. It complicated things in the long run. There was always the chance of Zack forming a sympathetic connection with his former friend. That was why Tseng hadn’t wanted the former SOLDIER to learn about his other mental guest.

“Tell me Tseng…” Zack spoke slowly. “What have I become exactly? I’m still myself right?”

Tseng sighed turning round in his seat to look at Zack. “As far as we can tell you are. Your emotions are still the same as they once were.”

“I couldn’t even beat Sephiroth last time in my physical body how can I fight him when he’s inside my head?” Zack placed a gloved hand up against the window looking out at the city below. “Couldn’t you just lock me up somewhere so I don’t hurt anyone else?”

Tseng stood up. “Reno… he reported something interesting.” He flipped his phone open finding the image Reno had sms’d him and turned it round to show Zack.

Zack blushed. “Oh c’mon how is **that** _interesting_ …? And why do you still have it on your phone?!” He exclaimed.

“You probably didn’t notice how your strength returned after that moment did you?” Tseng stated.

 

Zack paused and his hand slid down from the glass.

“You caught Reno… given that he hasn’t been up to scratch since Sephiroth’s attack on him. He is still fast on his feet as much as he is in the mouth. You caught him.” Tseng pointed out.

“I did… didn’t I?” Zack looked thoughtful for a moment. “But then that means…”

“How Sephiroth gains his strength… you can gain it too in a similar fashion.”

“Soooooo you’re saying my cure to beating Sephiroth is get laid… a lot.” Zack laughed. “Sooo is Cissnei free anytime soon?”

 

Tseng slapped his forehead. “It means you have to find someone of equal strength maybe two, do what you have to then go up against Sephiroth.” He explained. “I have the lab working on something that hopefully will put both your mind and Sephiroth’s in the same dormant state for you to fight him.”

Zack looked at Tseng. “So find two super humans sleep with them then go up against Sephiroth. I don’t know any one like that.”

Tseng cleared his throat. “You know one… He escaped from our walls over three years ago.”

Zack’s eyes went wide. “You mean Cloud… you’re telling me to… after what Sephiroth did to him?!” He exclaimed. “No! No way! He’s already been emotionally messed over enough by ShinRA and Sephiroth both I won’t be a part of that list!”

Tseng sighed. “Then… you will just have to seek out Genesis.”

Zack let his hand drop to his side in shock. “What?”

“You heard me.” Tseng repeated.

“Couldn’t I just pick you know a group of little lays or something instead?” Zack asked.

“I would suggest Angeal if he was alive.” Tseng added.

“That’s not funny.” Zack growled.

 

Tseng looked at Zack his expression serious. “I’m not joking you need strength and a lot of it. Cloud, Genesis and Angeal’s power would be more than enough to face Sephiroth and win.”

Zack’s fist hit the window. “Well I’m not going to.”

“Don’t be a child! You have no right to be picky when lives are at stake here! I had to send Cissnei away to recover because of that little stunt!” Tseng snapped.

Zack stepped back. “Recover… I didn’t… hurt her did I?”

“No… you drained her of a lot of her energy. Currently your mother is taking care of her.” Tseng stated. “The others believe she is away on a mission but like Reno she had to receive time off for recovery. If Sephiroth or you _attack_ anymore of our staff… I’m afraid the president might have to start reinstating ex-SOLDER’s.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno flashed a smile at Elena but had no time to pull the charm out of his ass before she walloped him over the head with the butt of the gun.

“How dare you send me such an image!” She exclaimed.

“Awwww c’mon yo… It was funny!”

“Not for poor Cissnei!” Elena scolded.

Rude just cleared his throat.

“So where is Cissnei?” Reno blinked.

“Away on a mission.” Rude replied in his standard short reply.

“Tseng sent her away not long after she got back.” Elena added.

Reno blinked. “So um who’s taking her place?”

“Sylvia.” Rude replied.

Reno frowned. “Aww man that means…”

“When you get back Sylvie will be down on you like a ton of bricks.” Elena smirked.

 

The one thing Reno hated about Turks was female Turks when they banded together they were more lethal than anyone of Scarlett’s weapons had ever been. He swore that all of them at the same time PMS’d which was horrible for him or any man they came across apart from Rufus and Tseng. Reno swore once Sylvie had lashed out at Tseng, when it involved Quinn’s recovery from one of their missions of a monster sweep on the outskirts of Edge.

Reno shuddered at the thought of one of Sylvie’s ear bashings he hated those Clover and him were normally on the other end of the female’s lectures.

Rude placed a hand on his shoulder and Reno blinked looking up at his partner.

“Are you alright though? Tseng said you were injured.”

“He seems to be the same.” Elena glared at him.

Reno looked away from Rude’s concerned glance he hated hiding things from his partner but all in all there wasn’t much else he could do until Tseng and Rufus gave the orders for the other Turks to be informed of Sephiroth’s return.

“Yeah just ya know.” Reno shrugged.

“So whatever happened to you, a cure materia can’t fix?” Elena looked at him and he caught those eyes staring at him as if measuring the truth of his words. He hated perceptive women at times unless it was bedroom involved.

“A cure, remedy, potion, you name it won’t work.” Reno replied and looked to the side at Tseng’s office door. Their boss was taking an awful long time in there talking to Zack. Then again the older man probably had a lot to say and the ex-SOLDIER probably had a lot of questions.

Elena sighed and lent back in her chair. Reno swirled round in his swivel office chair a few times. “I’ll be okay in a few days given Jenova doesn’t come after my ass again.”

“What’d you do to piss her off anyway?” Elena asked.

Reno shrugged. “Beats me.”

“He was probably himself that’s enough to piss anyone off.” Reno looked up as a report was dropped on to his desk. “Paper work for you to fill in now you have time.”

 

Reno looked up at the female Turk with flat eyes. “Gee thanks Sylvie you just love to rub it in that I can’t get a break even when I’m injured.”

She just scoffed and walked back to her desk sitting down. Reno saw her partner Quinn sitting at the desk next to her. The younger Turk just staring at Tseng’s door.

Elena followed his glance. “Quinn has been acting rather strange of late since you were given medical leave.”

“What’s not strange for him?” Reno sighed.

“He seems to want to meet Zack.” Rude stated.

Reno looked at Rude. He knew that probably wasn’t a good idea the Turk’s Jenova eye had the ability to pick out the stronger Jenova cells in a person. Zack’s secret wouldn’t be a secret if Quinn found out. Not that the younger Turk actually liked to gossip or make even a general conversation past a single statement that no one could really comment back to.

“That’s probably not a good thing.” Reno sighed.

“We all know about Zack’s Jenova cell’s Quinn seems to think Zack’s dosage is remarkably high to the point that it’s like two Jenova’s inside Zack.” Elena remarked.

Reno coughed. “No way he said that?”

“Not in so many words.” Rude replied. “But pretty much, he told Sylvie she thought for our safety and Tseng’s that we needed to know as well.”

“What did Tseng say?” Reno looked at Rude.

“Not to worry about him of course.” Elena replied with a sigh.

Reno looked at Quinn, a purple Jenova like eye caught his glance under a silver fringe and Reno blinked his own turquoise eyes unable to break the look.

‘ _How much could he have possibly picked up on?_ ’ Reno thought to himself worriedly.

Quinn merely looked away as Sylvie spoke to him and he gave a one worded answer to which she smiled fondly at placing an older sister hand to his forehead ruffled his head and headed out of the office towards the kitchen obviously to make some drinks up.

“Reno…” Reno shook his head looking at Elena. “You were zoning out are you okay?”

Reno just smiled leaning back in his chair flinging his feet up on the desk. “Sure thing… So how about you get me a coffee?”

Elena huffed standing up her foot shooting out and knocking the back legs out from Reno’s chair letting him crash to the ground with a thud.

“I’m not a rookie anymore so stop treating me like your little office wench.” She stormed out of the office.

“Oooh yeah she wants me.” Reno grinned.

Rude just sighed shaking his head.

 

 

To Be Continued


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng x Zack

**Chapter Ten**

 

 

Zack’s forehead touched the cool surface of the window the silver haired reflection stared back at him reminding him of what he was slowly becoming. Swallowing he moved his hand to the window staring at the city below. The lights seemed to twinkle with a life of their own. He’d never had an office this cool in SOLDIER, let alone one with such a killer view reminding him of the moment he’d seen Sephiroth’s office for the first time. It held a similar view and he pulled back from the glass looking away from it. He didn’t need to think of the man who now shared his body.

“Zack…” Tseng’s voice brought him too.

Zack turned to look at the older Turk. It was annoying Tseng was older yet for some reason he felt just that twinge of jealousy that he could keep his original hair color.

“Sorry… I just feel like a…”

“Remnant?” Tseng finished. “I doubt you are for this body was your own first.” The older man moved up to him.

Zack blinked at the sudden contact the Turk’s hand moved to his arm and Zack swallowed he was greeted of the memory of Tseng bent over the bed in the medical bay recovery room and he pulled back quickly his face flushing.

Tseng looked at him. “Zack…”

“……” Zack stared at him like he’d grown an extra head.

“Grow up you have no choice in the matter. Cloud or Genesis.” Tseng shot him a look.

“I can’t!” Zack ran his hand through his hair and growled when the silver bang fell in to view. “I can’t do it.”

“Don’t make me push you. You are ex-SOLDIER are you not?!” Tseng challenged.

Zack shot him a look. “What could you do? You fared no better against Sephiroth than Reno, Cloud or Vincent did.”

“You’re not Sephiroth.” Tseng shot him a look.

Zack blinked for a moment taking a step back. “Hey Tseng… wait a minute… you’re not suggesting what I think you are?” He glanced up to the security cameras.

Tseng looked up if just for a moment. “Those are merely show after what Sephiroth pulled and knowing he could come out at any given time. I took precautionary measures when Reno informed me you wanted a word.”

Zack felt the corner of the desk jab him and he shot the offending block of wood a disgruntled look for being in the way of his hasty exit.

“Wait! Why would you even suggest, let alone try such a thing?” Zack exclaimed.

“I’ll do it because it needs to be done.” Tseng stated pulling his suit jacket off and slipping it over the back of the chair before undoing the tie and pulling it out from around his collar.

Zack turned away heading towards the door. “Then do it alone I want no part of-” He was cut off as he felt the gun touch base with the back of his head.

“You leave me no choice if you refuse to fight Sephiroth then I finish you off right here and now. I’m sure I could make something up to Cissnei about you giving up.”

Zack spun round angrily knocking the gun from Tseng’s hand slamming the Turk up against the window.

“Don’t you dare make it seem like I broke my promise to her!”

Tseng’s hand shot round grabbing Zack by the collar.

“This needs to be done so grow up and deal with it!”

 

Zack felt the impact as he was spun round and pushed up against the window. The slightly shorter man’s mouth taking his making him let out a startled gasp as the intrusion of a tongue making their way past his lips.

Letting his eyes close he felt the involuntary shiver run down his spine, the memories of Sephiroth taking Tseng made him groan.

“Tseng… don’t… do… this…” He breathed before the Turk flipped him round and he was flung back first on to the desk.

 

Tseng moved in fast before Zack could push himself up off the desk his hands pinning the ex-SOLDIER down by the shoulders. Zack grunted with the impact.

Tseng looked down at Zack ever since Sephiroth took him; he had been losing sleep over the what ifs involving Zack. Maybe his mind was making an excuse to take the former SOLDIER or maybe he genuinely wanted to give Zack that push he needed to gather the energy that he would require to take on Sephiroth.

“Tseng wait…” Zack pleaded.

Tseng’s hand moved down Zack’s chest slowly undoing the buttons of the collared pale grey shirt.

“Sephiroth didn’t wait.” Tseng looked at him.

Tseng caught Zack’s apologetic glance.

“Look I’m sorry you had to go through that okay! I won’t tell anyone I swear just let me walk out of here and I won’t-” Zack tried to push Tseng back.

Tseng saw the confusion on his face realizing the strength he thought he had was pretty much next to nothing again.

“You don’t get it… this isn’t about what happened between Sephiroth and myself this is preventing what Sephiroth will do if you let him gain control again. What would happen if he decided to strike against Tifa or Cissnei?” Tseng caught the mako blue glance.

Zack let his hand drop from Tseng’s chest.

“Would he… do that?” Zack asked quietly.

“We don’t know…” Tseng replied, his hand moving over Zack’s chest slowly. His mouth moved to the former SOLDIER’s again pausing inches above.

Tseng felt Zack’s quick intake of breath and the blush that flashed across the younger man’s cheeks. Tseng’s mouth devoured lips while his hand slipped to the belt holding up the pair of jeans Zack wore, unbuckling the belt he pulled it off letting it drop to the floor his hand making short work of the button fly pants.

 

Zack’s breath hitched his hands finding the edge of the desk and clinging on to it as Tseng’s hand moved under the depths of the fabric. His hips bucked as he felt long fingers move over his flesh downward towards his length.

It was a new sensation from what he’d felt with Cissnei, he rarely let a man touch him. He was so adamant that women were his thing. Yet fingers moved along his length and he still gasped. He didn’t want to be complacent in this. He didn’t want to see Tseng in this light but he couldn’t say no either. Especially when fingers curled round his length and began to stroke slow at first making him shudder.

“Ts-Tseng…” He felt his breath hiss as his hips moved with an urgency of their own. His face flushed again, the memory returning of the dream of Tseng over him lost in his own passion.

Zack tried to sit up suddenly eyes wide Sephiroth had taken Tseng and he realized now that the dream wasn’t a dream. It was Tseng on him taking his body as a way of revenge for what Sephiroth did to Reno.

“NO! Wait stop!”

Zack saw the flash of metal and before he knew it his shoulders were held down to the desk. Zack glanced to the side his shirt pinned by the shoulders down by two pristine Wutian daggers. He blinked looking at Tseng.

“That’s going to ruin the wood of your desk.” Zack quipped.

Tseng just smirked unbuttoning his shirt pulling it off

 

Tseng could feel Zack’s eyes watching him. Who knew that Sephiroth could have woken such feelings from within. Slowly the younger man stopped struggling as if he was running out of energy to fight.

“Tseng… there has to be another way.” Zack gasped and Tseng lent over him.

Hands traveled the exposed chest of the former SOLDIER.

Tseng’s mouth moved along the contours of Zack’s neck making him gasp hands clasping the desk edge again. Slipping a leg between Zack’s thighs he pushed the man’s legs apart.

A hand found its way in to the jeans and downward to stroke the length urgently again. The younger man desperately sucked in air as his hips bucked a moan escaping his mouth. Tseng’s lips moved up along the jaw line. Zack would always be Zack his emotion is what led his body to react. All Tseng had to do was awaken those emotions and let the younger man take it from there.

All he needed was just a small shove. The right kind of push while lending him the strength to hold Sephiroth a bay, just for a little bit longer at least until Zack got back to Cloud.

Slipping back he began to slide Zack’s jeans down letting the denim fall to the floor, before slipping the boxers down freeing Zack’s length from the constraints of fabric.

 

Zack gasped the cool air of Tseng’s office slipping over his pretty much naked form. Pinned to the desk all he could do was watch as Tseng began to strip before him. The older man was so much more paler under the suit, skin that probably rarely saw the light seemed to glow with the faint light of the moon shining through from outside.

Running a hand through his hair slicking some stray strands back Tseng lowered himself to Zack his mouth taking over. Zack moaned as he felt the hardened arousal of Tseng’s length touch the inside of his thighs.

Long raven hair slipped over the shoulder of the Wutai man brushing against Zack’s exposed neck. Zack’s hand moved slowly over Tseng’s shoulder then round to the back of his neck fingers locking in the mane of long hair. A tongue slipping past lips as he let the older man control his mouth.

 

Tseng felt Zack’s hips buck in to his hand as he continued to stroke along the forming arousal. The emotions of SOLDIER were always trained to be kept at a minimum. But this was Zack he was never good at keeping anything hidden.

The moan that left the younger man’s mouth drove Tseng on. From not wanting any part of this he knew the man had conceded to the want Tseng had laid over his body.

His other hand moving between thighs to Zack’s entrance he heard the hiss of breath as Zack pulled back gasping desperately for air. The former SOLDIER’s back arching up on the desk.

Fingers nimbly beginning to stroke and stretch the entrance of Zack’s heat, Tseng watched the look of bliss cross the younger man’s face. A blush shooting across cheeks as Zack’s mouth opened wider in a gasp of pleasure.

Slipping a finger in to the heated entrance Tseng began to stretch the ring of muscle making Zack’s hips buck almost in anticipation.

“Ts-Tseng… God!” Zack’s moan made him feel like he had that much more power over the former SOLDIER.

Each stroke Tseng’s finger initiated rotated round drawing circles on the inner walls before curling in a motion leaving Zack almost thrashing under him.

 

Zack wanted to cry out at the feeling that was beginning to throb inside, he was close to breaking out in shivers. He hadn’t realized Tseng’s skill. He was getting lost in a haze of lust under the man as Tseng’s lips began to move down the contours of his body.

Zack was close to losing any resolve he had for control of the situation. Not that he’d had any to start with. It was Tseng he was dealing with.

He felt his arousal suddenly captured in to a warm wet heat and his hips bucked up. “Tseng… shit!” He looked down his face heating up at the sight of the head of the Turks taking him in his mouth.

Zack felt the shiver as he watched the man a new kind of fascination crossing his features. It drove an erotic chill through his body as the older man sucked. A second finger moved in to his entrance making his hips jerk up suddenly adding to the sexual sensations that began to tingle through his body. Digits began to slowly rotate moving in then partly out in a light thrusting motion.

Zack was being driven over the edge by Tseng, his hand moving to his eyes as hips bucked with the movement of Tseng’s hand and mouth combination.

“I… I can’t take… much more…” Zack sucked in a heavy gasping breath.

 

Tseng felt the twitch of the swelling arousal and he pulled back a third digit slipping in to Zack’s entrance hips were bucking urgently and it was a sight to behold the former SOLDIER laid out over his desk like a willing sacrifice.

“Tseng…” Zack breathed.

Tseng needed no more than his name to know Zack was close to reaching his peak. Tseng just hoped this worked. He was no Cloud, he wasn’t Genesis. But if he could at least awaken those motions then all Zack would need was a little push from Cloud then everything would be set in motion.

Slipping fingers out, he moved between thighs before impaling the man’s heat on his arousal.

“TSENG!” Zack gasped hips bucking up slamming in to Tseng’s.

Tseng let out a moan lifting Zack’s legs up pulling them around his waist. The younger man hooked his legs round tight as Tseng’s hips began to move urgent as if he was driven on by the sudden need for the Turk’s release inside him.

 

Zack could see behind Tseng the glistening lights of the city below as it stretched on forever. The view of lights was not what had his eye it was the silhouette of the Turk as he thrust in to Zack’s body.

Zack could see the normally none existent emotion on the older man’s face slip away, as he was becoming lost in pleasure of their bodies combined.

Zack’s hips moved with the rocking rhythm of Tseng’s hips pulling the man in deeper his hands finally slipping from the sleeves of the shirt before sitting up slightly. Placing hands on Tseng’s hips he pulled the man in closer his mouth capturing the older man’s mouth his tongue diving in hungrily to drink.

He was completely lost in the feeling. His guilt slipping away the older man had initiated this. Zack could strangely enough feel his strength returning, the feeling alone was like he’d just been given the best remedy after a curse from Genesis.

 

Tseng was thrown back as Zack’s mouth moved over his, even more surprised as the younger man’s tongue dove in to his mouth. Tseng felt his hand guided to Zack’s neglected arousal. The younger man’s hips bucking up urgently, the need was obvious. Zack was being driven, awoken by the sense of power and strength he was gaining from the act. The only side effect was a mako Jenova enhanced former SOLDIER on lust was when they took over fully they were brutal enough to damage anyone not with the right enhancements.

Tseng’s hand moved up and down rapidly over Zack’s arousal the only way to make sure he wasn’t hurt was to make the man release before he could cause damage.

Zack pulled back from the kiss gasping for air he lent back his hips moving.

Tseng watched the tanned body as it beaded slightly with sweat, hips pulling him in deeper as he thrust in to the younger man.

For so long Tseng had kept his sex life pretty much none existent until Sephiroth had woke up those needs. Tseng wasn’t sure if it was a new curse to feel these emotions and get lost in them. Especially in office hours in his place of work, with what he wanted positioned on his desk, obvious desire across features of a man who had trusted him fully with his life.

“Tseng…” Zack breathed.

Pushing in further and deeper Tseng continued to take the younger man, his hand working along the length of Zack’s arousal with faster strokes. Hips bucked more as he let the former SOLDIER ride out his pleasure in to his hand to the point where his back arched as he hissed as his climax spilled over his hand and abdomen.

Tseng watched as Zack seemed to fall back over the desk as Tseng felt his own need surfacing at the sweat covered man sprawled over his desk, letting his normally slicked back hair fall forward over his face. He lent over the man his mouth capturing Zack’s the younger man responding to the kisses with a moan, as he thrust in deeper to the point where Zack’s moan let him know that he was hitting that point inside the man, where it was desirable.

‘ _So easy to get lost in_.’ He mentally realized and Zack’s hips moved up pulling him in deeper and Tseng felt the friction trapping him in not letting go. Zack was close to spent and Tseng knew the younger man needed his strength in order to get home.

 

Zack felt Tseng’s thrusts they were driving him to get lost in the feeling, it was a turn on that anyone of Tseng’s minions as Zack had heard Barrett refer to them, could walk in at any given moment. Flexing his inner walls he trapped the older man inside and he felt the hiss of breath. Zack’s hand moved to Tseng’s hip pulling him closer and the older man gasped as Zack flexed inner muscles against causing Tseng to gasp and Zack felt the Turks moment of climax.

It was a few moments before he felt his body let go and relax. Tseng slipped from his body falling back in to his chair.

The reality for Zack took a bit longer than normal to wake up. He was still reeling in the sensation of his climax, trying to catch his breath. Zack felt his body tingle all over it was a strange feeling yet a similar one especially since he’d felt it with Cissnei.

He sat up suddenly as her face crossed his mind. He had just let her boss take him over the office desk.

Zack sat there looking at Tseng naked sitting in his chair his hand slicking his hair back in to place. An emotionless expression was back on the older man’s features.

Zack moved from the desk looking at Tseng blushing.

“I… uh… Shit…” He looked round quickly grabbing his clothes pulling them on. Yanking the daggers out of his collared shirt he pulled it on walking to the door.

“Damnit Tseng that was unfair!” He turned round seeing the Turk stand up and motion in front of his right eye.

Zack blinked and he looked at the bang that hung in front of his right eye though he was used to seeing it silver it threw him to see it raven black.

“Tseng…” Zack looked at the bang.

“You hair color obviously depicts who has the most control.” Tseng stated grabbing his own trousers and pulling them on.

Zack’s mouth moved he didn’t know what to say or whether to be annoyed or thankful. So he did the only thing he could think of he opened the office door and ran.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno glared at the door as Zack raced out the former SOLDIER was definitely faster his collared shirt completely unbuttoned as he ran towards the stairwell and he vanished down there.

Walking to Tseng’s door Reno caught the stairwell door open by Quinn and the silent Turk headed down the stairwell.

Reno slammed open Tseng’s door he didn’t need to know what was going on. Tseng was normally above such things, Reno was about to give him a piece of his mind. He was pissed off… he didn’t want to admit it was annoyance or jealousy, he wasn’t sure what it was. It just pissed him off that Tseng Mr. -no-relationships-with-work-colleagues- had gotten laid in the office.

“Tseng what-?” Reno stopped and blinked he was greeted by the view of a milky pale chest as Tseng was in the middle of slipping on his standard white uniform shirt on.

Tseng paused to look at Reno. “Reno.” He stated.

Reno was gaping he knew he was gaping and he felt his face blush before he motioned at the door.

“Going home.” With that he walked out shutting the door leaving their boss to finish getting changed in private.

“Reno?” Elena looked at him as he made his way to the elevator.

“I don’t feel too good I’m… going home.” Reno remarked as he brushed past not another word hitting the elevator button and it binged to life doors opening.

 

Reno stepped inside and he caught the concerned look Rude gave him before he punched the basement button to the car park and the doors closed.

The elevator descending Reno lent up against the wall his hand moving to his face. “Tseng… Damnit…” He felt the blush on his face.

Since when had he looked at his boss like that?

“Argh Reno get a grip yo!” He scolded himself and started rapidly hitting the basement button. “Hurry up and get me out of here!”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack was running down the sixty flight of stairs he was only briefly aware that someone was following him, and he prayed like hell it wasn’t Tseng picking up speed he knew whoever it was, they were moving at a steady pace.

Zack stopped when he felt the energy was floating down the stairs not walking and he turned round looking over his shoulder. The exit for level thirty was half way between him and the man.

Brown hair one icy blue eye and a silver fringe covered what looked like a Jenova purple eye stared at him.

Zack felt like the younger man could see right in to his soul with that eye. The uniform gave him away though.

A Turk.

Zack had completely had enough of Turks and he turned round running down the stairs if this brat wanted to try to have a go like Tseng he had another thing coming.

“Leave me alone!” He shouted as he picked up the pace and continued to run jumping several steps at a time.

He felt he man follow yet he didn’t say anything. He was creepier than Hojo himself Zack decided as he continued to run.

“STOP FOLLOWING ME!” He spun round and nearly fell backwards seeing the man was nearly breathing down his neck. The Turk’s hand shot out round the back of his waist and caught the former SOLDIER.

“I hear her… the voice of mother…”

Zack’s eyes widened as he looked at the Turk.

“You hear her too? Look whatever you Sephiroth or Jenova are planning I want no part of it!” Zack’s hand slammed in to the Turk’s chest.

Nothing the younger man didn’t even flinch he only looked at the hand.

“I despise mother… she needs to be cleansed of your body.”

Zack froze and looked at the Turk. “Who… who are you?” He asked.

“Let big brother know he can use my body instead…”

“No!” Zack shook his head. “He’s not using any more bodies!” He went to push him back again when a door at the top of the stairwell opened.

“Quinn are you down here?” A female voice called.

 

Zack felt himself let go and he watched as the Turk looked up the stairs.

“I’ll be right up Sylvie.”

“Don’t be too long… Tseng is calling a meeting in ten minutes.” She called back.

“Quinn.” Zack looked at the Turk. “Is that your name? The one who freaked Cloud out?”

“The blonde with the spikes?” Quinn asked.

“Yeah.”

“I just sensed mother in him as well…”

Zack raised a brow. “Is that like a special talent of yours or something?”

Quinn pulled the silver fringe back to show Zack the pupil-less purple eye. “This eye belonged to mother herself.”

Zack cringed. “Gross.”

“I lost my eye in battle.” Quinn stated.

“And they thought Jenova’s was a good replacement? Who the hell is in charge of the medical team here? Remind me never to make an appointment.” Zack quipped.

“We will have to talk later about mother… I’m close to discovering a way to cleanse her from those she has infected.” Quinn looked up the stairs. “Rude has my number.”

Zack watched as the Turk floated up the stairs making Zack raise a brow.

“Yeah… okay…” Shaking his head he went to descend the stairs the normal way.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud placed the last dish from the tray away. He looked to the stairs hearing Tifa reading a book to Denzel and Marlene to help them get to sleep.

Pulling the door to the bar open he stepped out, ready to head up the stairs to check on the trio up there.

He glanced at the bar clock on the wall, Zack had been at the ShinRA WRO building for a while now and he was starting to get worried.

“Zack…” He really hoped that it was just a long meeting

Cloud heard his cellphone warble. Looking at the number reading “withheld” he knew instantly who was calling.

“Tseng.” Cloud stated.

“Cloud.” Tseng’s voice remarked. “We need to talk.”

Cloud sighed walking away from the stairs. “This is about Zack I take it.”

“Yes… We’ve found a way to help him repress Sephiroth…”

Cloud looked at the phone blinking. “You have? What is it? How much?”

“It’s a bit more complicated than price. The cost is relatively cheap but only if both parties are willing and only a select few are eligible.” Tseng explained.

 

Cloud walked to the far end of the bar slipping in to a booth looking out the window waiting for Zack to return.

“Is it a blood transfusion?” Cloud asked.

“If it was a transfusion only two people would be able to help Zack out that would be Sephiroth himself and you. But I’m afraid it’s not that.”

Cloud sighed. “You’re wasting my time Tseng. Just tell me.”

“It’s a willing sexual act between two people. One of them being strong enough to defeat Sephiroth three times and kill him twice.” Tseng replied.

Cloud froze. He looked to a Truck pulling up outside the bar.

“You want me to seduce Zack?” He hissed.

“That is the general idea.” Tseng stated.

“After what happened last time do you really think I’d be able to-” Cloud paused upon seeing Barrett step out of the cab. “Given the location where I live.”

“I’ve sent a message to Barrett regarding the safety of the children. He’ll take them for the night.” Tseng commented.

“Wait you mean it has to be tonight?” Cloud stood up as the door to the bar opened.

“HEY SPIKY!” Barrett announced loudly then held his hand up in apology seeing Cloud on the phone.

“We don’t want the kids round Sephiroth now do we? I leave the rest up to you. Make sure you initiate it. Zack will never follow through otherwise.” Tseng explained.

“Me initiate it… Wait a minute-” Cloud was cut off as the phone call was ended and he glared at the phone before flipping it closed.

“How you doing?!” Barrett slapped him on the back. “I’m here for-”

“Marlene and Denzel are upstairs.” Cloud explained. “Barrett… did they tell you why?”

“Not a thing just said that your spiky friend was coming back here for the night. Given that when he let Jenova take over he took out Reno…” Barrett stopped and looked at Cloud, his expression serious. “You need me to take Tifa too?”

Cloud nodded his head. “Yeah. It would help.”

Barrett grinned. “Good I’ll go let her know.” He headed up the stairs.

 

Cloud slipped in to a booth sitting down. Granted the bar was still open it was just one of those nights where there was a three hour no customer period which meant bed time for Denzel and Marlene. He hoped Barrett would talk Tifa in to going with him, Cloud could handle the bar for the two more hours it was due to be open or she could close it early.

Cloud moved to the base of the stairs listening to Tifa and Barrett talk. He watched as he silhouette appeared on the stairs before she descended and she looked at him standing there.

“Cloud…” She walked up to him her hand moving to touch the side of his face and she smiled. “Be careful okay?”

He blinked and looked at her before nodding. “You’re not mad?”

Tifa shook her head. “No… You’re learning to stand up more to fight for what you believe in. That’s good.” She smiled.

“Did you want me to keep the bar open till he gets back?” Cloud asked.

“I’ll close it early. Just let Zack know there’s some dinner in the oven if he’s hungry.” She smiled at Cloud. “You worry about him so much… just like a little brother…”

Cloud blushed. “It’s just Tseng said there could be a way to help him… I want to see if I can…”

“But you’re worried you know who might pick up on it and come out?” Tifa looked at him. Glancing behind as Barrett walked down the stairs Denzel and Marlene following.

“Cloud Barrett’s going to take us fishing in the morning. Do you wanna come?” Denzel looked up at him smiling.

Cloud just smiled. “I have to work tomorrow, plus Zack’s returning tonight someone has to be here for him. But maybe next time.” He placed a hand on Denzel’s head.

Denzel nodded. “Tell Zack he has to come fishing with us tomorrow morning okay?”

Marlene smiled. “He doesn’t have to. Denzel just wants to see if the stories he tells are true about catching fish.”

Tifa smiled placing a hand on their shoulder. “Come along now I’m sure we can call in the morning to ask Zack in person.”

Cloud smiled and he watched Denzel and Marlene run out the door excited, Barrett caring their overnight bags.

“You take care spiky.” Barrett looked at him. “Don’t let her win.”

“She won’t.” Cloud replied.

Tifa placed a kiss on Cloud’s cheek before smiling. She flipped the closed sign round and headed out the door after Barrett.

 

Cloud slumped in to the seat in the booth his hand moving to his cheek swallowing, if that didn’t make him feel guilty about what he had to do then he didn’t know what else could make him feel worse.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was long past midnight before Zack managed to reach Edge, the WRO and new ShinRA buildings had to be several towns over just to be difficult. Getting out of the taxi he flung the cabbie some gil stating for him to keep the change.

Zack stopped seeing Cloud sitting in a booth by the window his head on his arms fast asleep. He shook his head and smiled, Cloud looked like how he remembered him to be when he was infantry, that young innocent expression on his face.

Walking up to the door he spotted the closed sign and raised a brow, he pushed the door open and blinked as it complied. Eyes scanning the bar he spotted nothing, no one except Cloud asleep.

Zack shut the door and flipped the lock making it click.

Cloud sat up and Zack looked at him. “Waiting up for me?”

“Yeah… Tifa said there was dinner in the oven for you.” Cloud blushed, Zack caught the young man’s look to the open collared shirt.

Zack blinked. “You waited up to tell me that?” He began to do the buttons up and made a mental note to change before the younger man sensed something more than a word happened between him and Tseng.

“Barrett’s taking them fishing tomorrow. Denzel wanted to know if you wanted to join them…” Cloud added.

“Ooooh now there’s something I haven’t done in ages, didn’t know that kid took to heart my stories.” Zack chuckled heading in to the kitchen, he pulled the oven open and blinked looking at the covered plate and pulled it out. He lifted the lid and looked at the meal.

“Man Cloud… where did you find this woman, cooks cleans runs a bar the perfect match…” He placed the meal in the microwave hitting a few buttons to heat it up.

 

Cloud looked down his face heating up. “You know where I found her.”

Zack chuckled from the kitchen. He pulled a glass down from the shelf helping himself to the beer on tap before pouring one for Cloud.

Cloud watched as Zack brought the glasses over and set them down.

“Shhhh okay?” Zack grinned.

Cloud blinked seeing the raven black bang hanging over Zack’s right eye, his eyes widened. “Zack…”

Zack pulled back and cleared his throat. “Yeah… Tseng found a way to suppress Sephiroth, but I’m not… I just can’t…” He shook his head walking in to the kitchen to grab the meal from the microwave after it beeped.

“What did he say?” Cloud’s hand slipped round the mug.

Zack walked in with the plate of food and sat down opposite Cloud. “He mentioned you and… Genesis.”

Cloud blinked. “Genesis is still alive?”

“Apparently so. But it beats me where though. I could have punched Tseng for the Angeal comment though.” Zack huffed shoving a forkful of the food in to his mouth.

Cloud sat back in the seat just watching Zack eat. His friend and mentor Tseng wanted him to seduce Zack the man who taught him everything. He took the older man in to his memory. He was still Zack, he was still the same but right at this moment he seemed as conflicted as he had back on one of their earlier missions together.

“Does Tseng want you to find Genesis?” Cloud asked.

“More than find.” Zack grumbled.

Cloud blinked in shock, just how many people did Tseng want Zack to sleep with to gather energy to fight Sephiroth? “Will you?”

“Hardly. I just don’t get that guy.” Zack huffed. “It’s like he’s talking another language for all I care. I’m sick of hearing his loveless quotes. You want to know why Sephiroth went insane, forget Hojo, forget Jenova it was loveless quote after loveless quote. I’m surprised I haven’t lost it yet. Just thinking about finding him might drive me insane.”

Cloud smirked and made a mental note not to take Zack to the Loveless play.

 

 

To Be Continued


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud x Zack/Zack x Cloud

**Chapter Eleven**

 

 

Zack was finishing the beer as Cloud cleaned up in the kitchen. Zack watched the younger man. They were finally alone and were able to talk like they had to. But Cloud really had turned in to a man of few words. He knew something was bothering the guy. He just knew by Cloud’s closed off mannerisms the way he was stalling with little things like cleaning a spotless counter or cleaning the same plate three times over as if trying to scrub an imaginary spot away.

Zack stood up walking in to the bar area making Cloud stop for a moment. Zack saw the younger man’s cheeks heat up his eyes closing.

Zack sighed placing his mug on the ‘to be cleaned’ rack.

“Cloud… what is it? This is going to drive me insane… just out with it already.”

Cloud let the cloth drop in to the sink. “ImsorryZack…” He blurted out almost so fast Zack didn’t catch it and he felt Cloud shove him so fast that he didn’t see it coming and the wall and his back connected before a mouth was over his.

Zack gasped, realization hitting him on why Cloud hadn’t really had much to say. He let the younger man have his moment. But what he didn’t realize was how much of a grip Cloud had gained in the past three years.

Zack definitely got lost in the kiss. The intruding tongue wasn’t as invading as he’d thought it would be. Zack inwardly groaned at the tongue stroking the inside of his mouth.

The younger man’s hands gripped his arms tightly like he was scared Zack would vanish any moment now. He slipped his arms round Cloud soothing the younger man’s anxiety down.

Letting Cloud break the kiss first he felt the trembling as a head landed on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry… I just… it’s…” Cloud sighed defeated.

Zack felt the grip loosen as a hand moved to the top button and slowly the hands began to work the fabric undone. Cloud was still shaking like he was mentally unsure.

“I’m sorry…” Cloud repeated.

“Shhh easy.” Zack’s hand moved to the top of Cloud’s head fingers moving through blonde spikes.

 

Cloud felt the comfort of Zack’s hand in his hair and he let his eyes close. His fingers quickly making short work of the buttons that were left on the shirt before pulling it off Zack’s shoulders.

All he could see and feel was the last moment before Zack left him to die. His hand moved over skin that he thought he would never get to touch again.

“Don’t… leave…” Cloud whispered.

Words he had wanted to say at that moment before Zack left, but he had been too weak to say them then.

“I’m not going anywhere Cloudy.” The words came out as a whisper the hand moving to the back of Cloud’s neck.

Cloud felt the hint as he looked up at the older man. “Zack… I…”

“I know it’s okay. Everybody is friends now it’s okay…” Zack smiled.

It was that reassuring smile that no matter what everything was going to be alright. Cloud slipped his arms round Zack pulling him closer.

Zack wrapped his arms round Cloud in return. “Relax… I know what you want to say and express… but we better not do it in Tifa’s kitchen.” He chuckled. “Imagine trying to explain those stains.” He added the smirk alone told Cloud that Zack wanted to laugh.

Cloud went bright red pulling back clearing his throat.

“Sorry I wasn’t… thinking.”

Zack slung an arm round Cloud’s shoulder and led him out of the kitchen and he looked round the bar.

“You waited up because you were worried I was going to leave again didn’t you?” He asked.

Cloud looked down. He couldn’t tell the truth to Zack it would push him away, yet he couldn’t lie either. There were so many conflicting factors in this whole thing.

There were also memories that he didn’t want resurfacing making it hurt like a fresh wound. Cloud looked to Zack’s black bang he wanted to question what Tseng had done to cause some of Zack’s hair to return black but he kept quiet.

There was still the issue that he had to finish seducing Zack, swallowing, there was a time when it was all he could think about what he would do if the man was still alive and now knowing he was. The actions just wouldn’t come willingly. There were complications, too many complications. Zack and Cissnei being one and then Tifa…

Zack moved to a corner booth sitting down and he looked at Cloud and just smiled resting his arm along the top of the seat.

The image rung memories in his mind, flashes in the back of the yellow pickup truck. Zack had been talking to him; telling him about his home along with other things, his previous missions, his moments spent with, his own mentor Angeal and then Sephiroth.

While Cloud couldn’t move let alone breathe properly, all he could do was listen.

Cloud moved to the booth slowly his mind reeling on how he could follow Tseng’s orders and lend his strength to Zack to help him fight Sephiroth later.

Zack looked at him curiously. “Ruined the moment by shifting us didn’t I?”

Cloud looked down. “No it’s just the way you are sitting reminds me of in the back of that truck.”

Zack looked at his arm then pulled it from the back of the seat.

“Sorry Cloudy… I guess I just keep forgetting. Old habits and all.”

Cloud looked down. When it came to a fight he was all action, but when it came to talking to Zack he just couldn’t figure out what to say. The issue of seducing Zack was also a difficult one. He had one night to do it in… tonight.

“Cloud if it makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to do this you know? It could complicate things.” Zack spoke as if he picked up on Cloud’s earlier thoughts.

Cloud shook his head. Complications were never meant to helpful to begin with. They were just an obstruction in the way of the main goal…

Cloud held up his hand pulling the one long glove off then the other one. He unfastened the buckles for his weapons lowering them to the ground before undoing the wolf brooch and then pulling the single sleeve and armor from his shoulder. His hand moving to his waist undoing the buckle for the back of the skirt and letting it all drop to the ground behind him.

He could feel Zack’s eyes watching him carefully. He looked up catching the mako blue eyes in his own. Zack smirked.

“I stand corrected… nothing’s more complicated than that outfit. No wonder you don’t get laid much taking it off will give anyone time to go limp.”

“Zack shut up.” Cloud stated.

 

Zack chuckled he had to make a comment. Not that the outfit didn’t do Cloud justice, it did, but he guessed getting dressed in the morning Cloud probably took twice as long as Tifa did.

“Shutting up.” Zack held his hand up grinning.

He caught Cloud’s smile as the younger man moved towards him and Zack blinked it was definitely a look he wasn’t used to seeing on Cloud’s face almost a predator.

‘ _He’s definitely grown up. I missed out on so much in three years_.’ Zack realized in thought.

He lent back as Cloud moved over him. Their mouths met and Zack let the younger man led the way, he would rather Cloud instigated this he didn’t want Sephiroth’s memories of taking Cloud slipping through his mind.

Still his hand moved to the zip of the turtle neck pulling it down opening the top up for his eyes to wander over as their mouths seemed to dance.

Groaning in to the kiss it was less conflicted as the last one, letting his eyes close he felt Cloud’s hand moved down his chest to the jeans as the hand flicked the button fly open before slipping in.

Zack gasped in to the kiss feeling Cloud’s bare hand slip round his length. Admittedly he had actually gotten aroused by Cloud stripping. There was just something about Cloud stripping for him that had caused him to stir. Of course he had hidden it behind a quick remarked quip. But now that the truth was out he was waiting for that remark back. But nothing seemed to happen apart from Cloud’s hand moving up and down his aroused length as if he was testing waters.

Zack gasped again as he felt Cloud’s hands pull the jeans down and Zack’s hips moved up allowing the younger man to pull them clean off.

Zack watched as Cloud pulled back from the kiss before shrugging out of the turtle neck, Zack swallowed, taking in the pale chest showing Zack how much Cloud had grown in the past three years. Blinking in shock his hand moved up to Cloud’s waist and he just grinned.

Eyes closing as Cloud’s hand pushed Zack’s shirt off.

Zack felt Cloud vanish from his touch for a moment the lack of contact made him almost want to worry and he opened one of his eyes wearily.

Lips made their way round the tip of his arousal startling him and his hips jerked up off the seat shocked as he gasped.

“Cloud…” Zack felt Cloud’s hands move over his thighs.

There was hardly a sound from the other man. He was several times stealthier than Zack remembered.

The mouth moved along the arousal devouring more of it with each movement, Zack felt a hand move to his face as he groaned hips slowly moving up in to the mouth more, the urgent need starting to build up. It was unfair his body was tortured so much in one day.

Zack peeked through fingers watching as blonde bobbed over his arousal, the sight alone made him swallow hard as he shivered. He felt bad for letting Cloud go through with this, but he couldn’t stop him either, not that he wanted to.

There was so much pain and guilt and sorrow he had built up in three years, if this was what it took to make it go away then Zack would allow it. His hand slipped from his face moving to Cloud’s head his fingers interlocking with blonde spikes lightly urging him on.

 

Cloud had no words and for once Zack seemed speechless. Though his moans were anything but silent and that was enough for Cloud to know he was doing something right. He felt Zack’s groan move through his body and Cloud slipped back to pause to breath, Zack moved quickly catching Cloud off guard pulling him up capturing his mouth urgently. Zack’s hands moving over his body like a man starved.

Cloud felt Zack tug at the trousers and he smirked letting the kiss go.

“Will this take as long as the rest of your clothes?” Zack asked.

“Hardly.” Cloud replied and undid the buckle of the belt slipping it off.

Zack’s hand moved to the fly unzipping it and pulling the fabric down Cloud’s hips, he closed his eyes as the older man stripped the rest of his clothes and he gasped as he felt the cool air of the bar pierce his skin, then the warmth of Zack’s hand engulfed his own arousal.

“Zack…” Cloud hissed as the older man pulled him down on top of him.

Zack just grinned at him. “I kinda like you like this… it’s a new side I never thought you had.”

Cloud felt the blush, and he felt Zack’s fingers move over his skin the soft touches were enough to edge him on. One hand stroked along his arousal making Cloud buck in to his hand.

Cloud’s head dropped to Zack’s chest as he gasped in the air and scent of the man under him. His hips moving with the older man’s strokes along his length. Eyes closing the last time his head had touched Zack’s chest like this was when he thought Zack was dying and Zack had forcibly pulled Cloud’s head down.

“Zack…” His breath came out in a whisper.

“Shhh… I’m not going anywhere… and if I am you’re going to come with me.” Zack whispered.

Cloud caught the perverted undertone of the message and he let his lips touch Zack’s chest before they made their way up the chest slowly along the curves and contours of the older man’s body. Before moving to the neck then along the jaw line before settling on the mouth his tongue moving past lips as the older man let him inside.

 

Zack moaned in to the mouth he could feel the trembling of Cloud’s body his arousal swelling in his hand. Finger’s moved along Cloud’s back moving down pulling the younger man closer to him. The way they lay was so close to the last memory he had of Cloud before waking up in the Jenova tank and he let his eyes close as his hand memorized the blonde’s body, there probably wouldn’t be another time where they could freely express how glad they were that the other was okay. He hated the fact that Sephiroth had used his body to gain access to Cloud for his own means but at the same time, some part of him a small part of him wondered if perhaps Quinn was in fact hinting that they could save his old friend.

Eyes closed as he let the memories slip through the feeling of Cloud trapped under his body he wanted to repeat it, he wanted to shower Cloud like that, but he couldn’t do it, he wanted Cloud to know it was him not Sephiroth.

Cloud’s hand moved Zack’s down and Zack saw the subtle hint behind words unspoken, even when it came to sex Cloud was a man of few words.

Zack’s fingers found the entrance to Cloud’s heat and slipping one finger in he felt Cloud gasp in to the kiss. Soothing the younger man he let his tongue move along the inside of Cloud’s mouth, as the single digit slowly curled stretching the ring of muscle.

Cloud’s hips began to move, the need was surfacing, to be buried inside the younger man. He nimbly let a second digit slip in and repeated the processing, both digits curling round moving in and out of the heat, in a slow thrusting like motion.

Zack felt Cloud moan in to his mouth. Running his tongue along lips as he pulled back he watched Cloud’s face as a third digit moved in to the heat stroking inside the younger man’s body preparing him, showing him exactly what he wanted hopefully in Cloud’s language of motion not words.

 

Cloud gasped his back arching at the feeling of being filled fingers curling round then rotating in then out in slow thrusts. Zack was so close and he felt his hands grip strong muscled arms as he tried to catch his breath.

“It’s okay Cloud…” Zack whispered.

Just hearing Zack’s voice saying his name was a comfort of its own. Eyes closed as he felt one hand guide Cloud’s hips and he felt Zack’s arousal move between his thighs. Cloud let Zack’s fingers continue to stroke inside him till his hips seemed to move of their own according following the rhythm of Zack’s body.

Zack slipped the fingers from Cloud’s heat. Cloud let the older man maneuver his hips and guide them down on to Zack’s waiting arousal.

Cloud sucked in a breath as he felt his body slowly being impaled on to Zack’s length. Zack moved him with such care letting Cloud pause to adjust them move lower to adjust more, until he felt Zack buried to the hilt inside him. Zack lay still studying his face carefully. Cloud caught the mako blue glance, his hand moving to Zack’s chest and all he did was just nod.

It was all Zack needed for confirmation to share this first and probably last moment they would have like this.

Zack’s hips began to move slowly at first rocking up and Cloud moved with the motion letting the older man under him guide his hips with the rhythm that would eventually lead them both in to a climax.

 

Zack suppressed a moan at being captured in to such a tight warm heat. He knew how much Cloud had looked up to him, how much Cloud had missed him dearly. Eyes closing he let his hips move. Rolling his hips round and back arching up until he heard the moan he was looking for knowing that he’d found the spot of Cloud’s spot.

Keeping the location memorized he continued to move his hips up and down leading the younger man in the rhythm and setting the pace.

Zack refused to rush this it was too much to just pound his way up and risk hurting Cloud or having Cloud mistake him for Sephiroth, he would not do that. This would be that moment that they shared and kept between them. Plus he had locked the door which was a good thing preventing any red headed paparazzi Turks showing up unannounced.

 

Cloud adjusted to the intrusion and he watched Zack’s face. The older man was taking it so slow as if savoring the moment. Cloud was thankful for that, but soon he would probably have to let Zack know it was okay to unleash his true strength. They couldn’t hurt each other. Both had mako and Jenova buried in their genes it was alright he wouldn’t break. Only emotionally and even then he’d make sure to do it alone where Zack wouldn’t see.

Cloud’s eyes watched the older man’s body move and it moved with such grace and strength that was true SOLDIER. They never had this moment within their time together in ShinRA. Though Cloud had thought about it often as an underage teenager, he had kept it hidden amongst his confusion his feelings for Tifa and his feelings for Zack had often overlapped and he had no idea on what to do. He felt bad now that he had them both. It was complicated, but at least they had this moment right now. Tseng’s request was being fulfilled, but that was the last thing on Cloud’s mind.

His hands moved over the sculptured chest down muscled arms touching what he could of the man as he slowly began to hint at the need the pace he wanted. The strength and power he wanted to feel move inside him.

 

Zack groaned his hips caught the hint as Cloud began to pick up the pace the blonde riding him in to a wave of pleasure and lust. Hands stroked his skin as if setting out a mental map of his body. Zack’s hand moved to Cloud’s neglected arousal and he began to stroke the length feeling the trembling member in his hand he knew if he wanted Cloud like this again he would have to wait and continue to wait until Sephiroth and Jenova were free of his body. But even then he doubted there would be a time where he could.

He felt Cloud’s hips jerk in to his hand and his own arousal hit the spot in Cloud’s heat again making the younger man groan and before Zack knew it, Cloud’s head was thrown back as he gasped in the air hungrily.

Watching Cloud move over him hips rode him faster taking him in deeper. Zack started to feel his own arousal swell within the confined heat.

“Cloud…” Zack breathed.

Cloud as if urged on by Zack’s voice moved his hips lower taking Zack in deeper, blue eyes locking on to his own they just watched each other’s faces for that moment hips moving in a rhythm that only SOLDIER knew let alone could keep up with.

The seat of the booth squeaked slightly with each thrust. Zack’s hand moved over up and down Cloud’s arousal as if performing a dance down the length to the tip then back to the base before fingers touched base slightly under, before moving up and down in the urgent thrusting that was being performed on the corner booth in the darkened corner of the booth. The only light came through the window milking their bodies in a pale glow of the moonlight. It was the only light they needed to see thanks to their mako enhancements.

 

Cloud groaned at the motion of Zack’s hand, his arousal buried so deep inside he was going to get lost if Zack didn’t reach his peak soon.

“Hnnn… Cloud…” Zack moaned out his name.

It was enough to hear that tone let alone his voice. But the combination of the hand on his swollen arousal, the man buried inside his heat let alone its strokes hitting that spot and hearing his name in a way he’d only privately dreamed of hearing from his friend’s mouth. It just did it for him and he gaped as he spilled the climax over Zack’s dancing hand.

He heard Zack groan before his hand moved to Cloud’s hips and he held on and Cloud felt the motions, hips met hips urgently, Zack’s breathing becoming ragged as his body thrust up and rotated round finding that hot spot inside his heat.

Zack hissed out a breath, back arching up again and Cloud felt the climax of the older man.

Hands loosened their grip as Zack tried to catch his breath.

Cloud looked down and he blinked a large part of Zack’s Sephiroth infected hair had returned to its normal raven and his eyes widened.

“Zack…”

Zack looked up at Cloud blinking. “I’m still here.”

Cloud swallowed. ‘ _Tseng was right_.’ He realized. He moved his mouth down capturing Zack’s if Zack needed his strength to fight Sephiroth then he could have it. But he knew Sephiroth would catch on quick to Tseng’s plan.

“I… I’m sorry…” Cloud cleared his throat, he wanted to move from the older man but he found the strength in his arms couldn’t support him. He fell forward.

Zack caught his body quickly. “Cloud… hey easy…”

 

Zack blinked seeing Cloud looking ready to pass out and his eyes widened. He heard the beeping noise of a text message and looked to the ground. Cloud’s phone and he raised a brow seeing Tseng’s name on the received message on the outside screen. His eyes narrowed.

“Damnit Tseng… don’t tell me you set this up?” He growled sitting up and holding Cloud up on his lap, he pushed the blonde bangs sticking to Cloud’s forehead to the side slowly and carefully he eased Cloud off him.

Zack glared at the phone and he sat Cloud down in the seat letting the younger man lean up against the window. It was all Zack needed to catch his reflection, his hair it was seriously a large enough chunk of black that he had to do a double take his hand moving to slip through his hair to double check. Tseng’s word reverberated in his ears.

 

_Your hair color obviously depicts who has the most control…_

 

Zack let out a growl and he picked up Cloud’s phone checking the message.

‘Mission accomplished… Quinn has reported Jenova’s hold is weakening…’

“Damnit Tseng… stop using me like this!” Zack shouted at the phone slamming it on the table then he glanced at Cloud who looked at Zack apologetically.

Zack froze looking at Cloud flashes of the mako poisoning rushing through his head.

“Shit Cloud… I’m sorry… hang in there… I’ll get you upstairs to rest.” Zack slipped one of Cloud’s arms round his neck. “I’m going to have to cancel Denzel’s plan’s tomorrow and you are not going in to work like this…” He began to help the younger man upstairs to clean him up and get him in to bed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was a good two hours after Cloud fell in to a deep sleep that Zack finally moved downstairs to clean up before Tifa got in. He started with the booth before moving Cloud’s weapons up in to the room he shared with Tifa. Then he started on his mess he made in the kitchen finishing with his beer mug before placing it on the rack.

 

He looked to the mirror behind the alcohol bottles looking at his hair. He knew what Tseng was planning which meant now Sephiroth knew. Zack had only once choice confront Tseng and just yell at the Turk for setting him up with Cloud or find Genesis. He would yell at Tseng but he doubted the Turk would be in this early for work and he had Zack on his cellphone so he probably wouldn’t answer if he called anyway.

 

Giving up for the moment Zack headed up the stairs moving to Cloud and Tifa’s room he took a seat by Cloud’s bed and sat down just watching the blonde sleep. He would be out of it for the next eleven hours he guessed. Grabbing the spare blanket he pulled it over himself and decided he would try to sleep then go for the next best thing after Tseng. His second in command… Reno.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Vincent had sworn it was his last visit to Lucrecia. But for some reason he found himself sitting at the base of the crystal staring at the form of his frozen love interest inside. He couldn’t understand why he so desperately needed to return here so soon. He was sure he was past that point in his immortal life.

One leg was pulled up his right arm slung over the knee while his clawed hand rested on the ground by his side slightly propping him up.

Yet he seemed to find comfort to just look at her, this was the woman who had helped bring Sephiroth in to this world.

He heard the footsteps from behind they were casual with a touch of grace and his brows lowered. He didn’t even bother to look at the approaching Turk.

“Vincent.” Tseng’s voice was calm. “I thought I might find you here.”

Vincent didn’t even turn round to acknowledge the younger man. “Where else could I possibly go where you could find me?”

He heard the chuckle. “For once you wanted to be found… unusual. For you, if I was feeling lazy I could have just called you.”

“Your normal style would be to call but you know as well as I do, this place has barely any reception.” Vincent stated. “What do you want?”

He heard the movement of a light gliding through the air that made him look over his shoulder. He found himself staring at another Turk, one he wasn’t familiar with at all. Eyes narrowing he looked at Tseng.

The Turk wasn’t walking but he moved through the air a few feet off the ground he looked at the younger Turk.

“Vincent this is Quinn, Quinn this is Vincent.”

“He has brother’s scent over him…”

Tseng nodded slowly. “You should have listened to me Vincent.”

Vincent blinked looking at Quinn. “I should have but that can’t be changed now.” He looked at Tseng. “What does he mean by brother…”

Tseng smiled. “Quinn is infected with Jenova cells through an eye transplant… in fact the eye of Jenova to be exact.”

“A remnant?” Vincent questioned.

Tseng shook his head. “No like Zack, he had a life before Jenova was placed in to his body. He was injured in a battle a year ago and lost his eye. Someone in the company thought that Jenova’s eye would be a good transplant. By the time we got to him, it was too late.”

“An experiment…” Vincent looked to Quinn who merely nodded. “Why did you bring him here?”

“He can sense and smell anything relating to Jenova and Sephiroth.” Tseng explained.

Vincent looked back to Lucrecia. “Well you now know I failed. I helped Sephiroth gain the ability to manifest whenever he pleases.”

 

Tseng walked up to Vincent standing to the side next to the seated former Turk. “Even so, we have found a way to repress Sephiroth’s ability. Quinn is working on a way to cleanse Jenova from his system, once he has we will be using it on Zack.”

Vincent looked up at Tseng. “So you found a way to repress Sephiroth… why are you here?”

“Once Zack has repressed enough of Sephiroth that we’re happy with, we will be putting him in to a sleep. It will lock him and Sephiroth on the same mental plain to fight. An inner battle but I know Zack. If Sephiroth wins he will want Cloud to kill him. But you know as well as I do what will happen there.”

“Cloud will refuse to do it. You want me there to make sure he does.” Vincent stated.

“Exactly. Sephiroth cannot be allowed to awaken again.” Tseng remarked.

Vincent looked at Tseng. “What does Zack have to do to repress Sephiroth’s power?”

“Exactly what brother has to do in order to gain power.” Quinn replied.

Vincent frowned. “And how did he take that?”

“Not too well… but we let Cloud know…” Tseng replied.

“What do you want me to do? I’m not sleeping with Cloud’s mentor.” Vincent stated.

Quinn shook his head. “No Tseng has a different request.”

 

Vincent could have laughed at the word request, he was no longer a Turk yet here they were seeking him out wanting him to do their dirty work for him.

“What?” Vincent asked.

Tseng smiled. “I thought you’d never ask… I would like it if you could find someone for us… he’s proving to be elusive.”

Vincent sighed. “Who?”

“Genesis.” Tseng replied and looked at Vincent. “Another ShinRA experiment, he’s one of Hollander’s little creations.”

Vincent blinked. “Genesis…”

“The last experiment linked to Project G.” Tseng replied. “Like Zack and Cloud are the last experiments linked to Project S.”

Vincent stood up with a sigh. “Give me the details and I’ll see what I can do.”

Tseng smiled. “We thought you’d see it our way.”

“One question…”

Tseng looked at him. “What’s that?”

“What do you want with him?” Vincent asked.

Tseng looked at Vincent. “We want him to help repress Sephiroth.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was late morning by the time Tifa arrived back to the bar. Zack and Cloud both hadn’t been answering any of their phones.

Stepping inside the bar she stopped seeing Zack’s usual clothes laying in a pile near the corner booth his cellphone on top of the table flashing. She noted his pillow and blanket was missing though.

She was glad Denzel and Marlene were going to stay with Barrett for the rest of the week so Zack didn’t have to go back to the church.

Tifa made her way to the stairs and she heard the phone ring. She sighed and made her way up the stairs.

Stepping in to the room she shared with Cloud she was shocked to find Zack asleep in a chair the blanket pulled over him and pillow behind his head as he slept.

“Strife Delivery service, you name it we deliver.” Tifa answered.

“How does he look?” She heard Tseng’s voice on the other end.

“Tseng…” She whispered. “Cloud’s asleep right now.”

“Not Cloud… Zack.”  
Tifa looked to Zack and she gasped seeing a large part of his hair black.

“Tseng… his hair…”  
“That’s good to hear.” She blinked and looked at the phone. Tseng sounded amused.

“What did you do?” She asked.

“What needed to be done. Cloud wasn’t responding to my messages and no one answered there until you picked up.” Tseng replied. “I was taking it as a good sign, but I needed confirmation that Sephiroth is being repressed.”

Tifa sucked in a breath her fist clenching. “Stop toying with them like that!” She covered her mouth seeing Zack stir in his sleep. “You have no right.” She whispered turning her back on the sleeping two.

“We have every right to prevent any future reunions or manifestations.” Tseng stated.   
Tifa let out a low growl. “We can handle this so just stop it.”

“It’s important, now is not the time to let childish emotions get in the way.” Tseng commented like he was a parent telling off a child.

“It’s concern for your information.” She hung up the phone and blinked turning round when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Tifa looked at Zack and he just smiled at her patting her on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry… I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I’ll take the kids room if you want to sleep.”

“Zack…” She watched him walk out.

She followed him quickly in to Denzel and Marlene’s room and grabbed him by the arm looking at him.

“What’s going on?”

Zack sighed letting his head drop.

“Tseng keeps playing me. I’m getting so annoyed but I can’t… I can’t seem to do this on my own… I’m not strong enough. He set Cloud up to lend me some of his strength.”

Tifa let her hand slip from Zack’s arm. “Zack… you mean…”

“Yeah… I’m sorry. The last thing I want to do is hurt you two. I already hurt Cissnei… I can’t… I can’t hurt anyone else.” He moved to the bed sitting down.

Tifa sighed. “You’re not hurting anyone. I’m mad that’s understandable. Cloud cares for you. But he’s old enough to decide on his own.”

“I’m not going to let him choose Tifa. If he even thinks about it I’ll knock some sense in to him.” Zack looked at her. “I’m not going to come between you two.” He shook his head. “You have to embrace what you both have… because you never know when you might lose each other.”

Tifa moved to sit next to Zack. “You miss her don’t you?”

“Like anything. She was just always there you know.” His eyes closed.  
Tifa touched his arm lightly. “It took Cloud two years to get over her death, he forever blamed himself, he would never come home for days on end. Please don’t let it eat you up like it did Cloud.”

Zack just smiled at her. “I promise I’ll be alright. We’ll wait till Cloud wakes up then I have a certain Turk I need to visit.”

Tifa nodded. “You slept on that chair all night. Just sleep in here I’ll come wake you when Cloud wakes up.”

“Thanks Tifa.”

Tifa smiled standing up. She headed to the door and watched as Zack flopped back on to the bed his hands moving behind his head.

She shut the door leaving the former SOLDIER to rest in private.

“Tseng… I hope you know what you’re doing messing with their lives like that.” She sighed to herself before heading down the stairs to set the bar up for opening in a few hours.

 

 

To Be Continued


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth x Reno

**Chapter Twelve**

 

 

Cloud awoke when he felt the hand touch his face lightly. The woman’s voice was so close to his ear the voice so familiar.

“ _You helped him… I’m so glad_ …”

The hand pulled away and he moaned. “Mom…”

Then his eyes shot open and he sat up. “Aerith.”

Cloud looked round the dark room the curtains pulled and he looked to where Zack had been sleeping. He blinked looking at the time on the clock it was eight pm.

“Zack…” He tried to move from bed but found his body gave out on him and he landed on the ground. Surprised at the lack of strength he felt the blankets fall around him and he looked at his arms.

Granted when Sephiroth drained him he lost his strength but he could still move. This time he really couldn’t move. Placing his hands on the bed he pulled himself back in to bed and he rolled over pulling the blankets with him.

 

The door opened and he looked over seeing Zack and Tifa looking in at him. “Cloud we heard a thump are you alright?” Zack asked worriedly.

“Just fell.” Cloud stated and his hand moved to his mouth as his body was racked with a coughing fit.

Zack went to move forward and Cloud held up his hand. “I’m alright I just don’t have any strength left… give me a couple of days.”

Tifa slipped past Zack and up to Cloud and helped him lie down comfortably and pulled the blankets back around him.

“Take it easy alright. We’ll take care of you.” Tifa reassured him.

“I’m sorry Tifa… I… we…” Cloud began.

“Shhh I know… Tseng told me. I’m annoyed at him but he told me.”

Cloud looked at Zack clenching his fists. The black baggy trousers hung low on hips a belt just keeping them up, he was shirtless and Cloud moved his face in to the pillow to hide from the sight and the memories. How could he hurt Tifa like that? He was mad at Sephiroth for waking up those feeling he had held so well and deeply hidden. He was drawn to his friend but he was also drawn to Tifa. She was always his rock, his solid point that kept him going. But Zack… Zack was… just so Zack… he drew everyone in. And he cared for everyone, his heart was larger than his brain sometimes.

Cloud heard Zack sigh. “I need to talk to Tseng, but he’s been avoiding me like the plague. Won’t even take my stupid calls.”

Tifa looked over at Zack. “What are you going to do?”

“Take it out on Reno… besides if I get to his house I can delete that stupid picture he has on his computer.” Zack grumbled.

Tifa looked at Zack. “And you’re going to show up at Reno’s dressed like that?”

Zack looked down. “Hey I was working out. Now that I have strength to do so.”

Cloud felt Zack move up to the other side of the bed his hand moved through Cloud’s spikes. “I’m sorry for draining you spiky. But thank you at the same time. Hopefully I can do this.”

Cloud turned his head to look up at Zack. “Sorry I didn’t have any more to give you.”

“Yeah well hopefully between you and Tseng it’s enough for me to keep my physical strength up.” Zack sighed.

Cloud moved sitting up suddenly. “Tseng… you mean he… you…”

Zack looked over. “Not like I had any strength to fight it at the time.” He sighed looking away. “I’m pissed off at him as it is.”

Tifa looked at Zack in shock. “Tseng…” She shared a look with Cloud.

“He’s a hard bastard to track down always vanishing on me just like in the old days.” Zack sighed. “Might as well go have a shower and get changed I got a red headed Turk to hit up.”

Cloud watched Zack as he left the room shutting the door after him.

“Tseng.” Cloud repeated in shock.

“Poor Zack I hope he’s going to be alright.” Tifa sighed.

“If only Sephiroth wasn’t inside him.” Cloud let out a breath. “I could…”

“Shhhh Cloud. Don’t…” Tifa placed a hand to his lips and kissed him on the top of the head. “Just rest. It’s Zack’s battle for now. All we can do is support him with what he needs.”

Cloud let his eyes close. ‘ _What he needs…_ ’ He thought. ‘ _I don’t think even Zack knows what he needs right now_.’

 

~*~*~*~

 

Elena’s eyes were flicking over the message she had found hidden in the photo Reno had sent her. Obviously it was a message for Tseng, but he had forgotten she was exceptionally good with computers. Reno’s mistake was always taking her abilities for granted.

“Tseng… what are you and Reno truly hiding…” She looked at the words over and over the reference in Reno’s untidy scribbling mentioned a “him” and it was regarding Zack’s return of strength.

Granted she felt sorry for Cissnei when she would return from her mission, but she doubted Clover was stupid enough to flash this round the office. He was a pervert but only by mouth not by reputation. The pervy blonde Turk rarely stepped foot inside a strip bar unlike Reno who frequented them often claiming it was for their exotic beers. She knew well enough the beers were normal. The way Reno drank them there was probably considered exotic… or more likely erotic in some eastern countries.

She flipped open her cellphone and made the attachment to her laptop before putting the message over in a jpg format before sending the sms to Rude asking for his help in translating the rest of the foreign language that was Reno’s handwriting.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno lounged back on his couch staring at the ceiling. The image of Zack running from Tseng’s office, continually flashed through his head.

The old Yakuza movie playing from his television, he wasn’t even watching it. It was background noise but it didn’t seem to rise above the annoyance of his memory replaying that scene of Zack leaving Tseng’s office looking a little bit more than ruffled up.

“I’m not jealous yo.” He huffed as if trying to mentally tell himself.

But he hadn’t slept that entire night or let alone any of today because that image was there whenever he closed his eyes, like it was burnt in to the back of his eye lids.

He nursed the beer before finishing off the can and tossing it to the side the sound of the tin hitting another barely even registered in the back of his head.

 

Reno turned his head when he heard a knock at his door and he stood up lazily scratching his head and moving through the mess that covered his floor of takeout packages, beer cans and laundry that needed sorted.

“Yeah yeah… I’m coming yo.”

He opened the door and stopped dead looking at Zack there. The former SOLDIER looked hardly impressed but before Reno could slam the door in his face he was shoved back and grabbed by the collar and slammed up against the wall Zack kicking the door shut.

“Does Tseng live to torment me or something?!” Zack shouted.

Reno blinked confused. “Yo don’t take it out on me? I haven’t seen or heard from him since yesterday!”

Zack growled and let Reno go before turning to look at Reno’s apartment floor.

“Shit Reno this place is a dump.”

“Yeah nice to see you too slick.” He straightened out his already rumpled white shirt, granted it wasn’t really all that clean to start with, but he was adjusting it so it was back to its comfortable state.

Zack turned round. “Did you know your boss talked Cloud in to…” Zack stopped and turned round running a hand through his hair frustrated.

Reno blinked seeing the long black patch of hair in the middle of the silver like a reverse skunk pattern. Granted he wasn’t too good at making analogies, but that was what it looked like least in Reno’s head.

“So you got laid twice in one night aren’t you lucky yo?” Reno pushed past Zack.

“Hey it’s not like I asked for it to happen! Your stupid boss keeps setting me up!” Zack snapped.

Reno looked over his shoulder. “So you come barging over here to take it out on me because you can’t find him?”

Zack stopped and growled. “And to get you to delete that stupid photo from your computer!”

Reno laughed. “Oh I see.” He waved his hand about. “If you can find it then I wish you well. But if you even throw it out of the window I’m taking your holiday pay because that’s how much it’s worth.”

 

Zack looked round the room and he frowned, the kitchen was no better there was no sight of a bench space and what looked like a computer table was riddled with what looked like a mixture of porn and old laundry.

Zack’s nose curled up. “How much do they pay you again? And you can’t hire a cleaner?”

“Hey I clean!” Reno stated. “Sometimes... When I feel like it.”

Zack rolled his eyes hands on his hips. “Look Reno.”

“No you look yo!” Reno turned round startling Zack. He saw the anger or annoyance behind turquoise eyes. “I haven’t slept a single second since I got home. All I could see was you running out of Tseng’s office like Ifrit itself was on your tails.”

Zack stopped and looked to the side. “So you know huh?”

“I’m pissed off that it was you!”

Zack felt Reno shove him up against the wall. He blinked for a moment stunned. “Reno… is there something between you and Tseng?”

“NO!” Reno stepped back turning round to look away from him.

“But you want there to be.” Zack looked at the back of the red head. “I’m sorry I didn’t know. I didn’t go there for that to happen I generally wanted to see if Tseng could find a way…” He trailed off.

“To help you find a way to beat Sephiroth? Yeah I know that slick.”

Zack ran a hand through his hair. “Look I’m sorry… for what Sephiroth did to you… I had no idea he was embedded that deep inside. I just want to try to have everything….”

‘ ** _Normal… Mother won’t allow that to happen…_** ’

Zack stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Shit…”

Reno looked over his shoulder at Zack. “You want everything _shit_? Trust me it already is because of you, I got stuck on guard duty for your sorry ass. Then placed on more leave and told not to go near you while Tseng tries to get _your_ _shit_ sorted! Then you show up at my door having a go at _me_ for **_him_** tossing **_you_** over **his** desk!”

Zack stepped back. “You saw that? He said those cameras weren’t working!”

Reno looked disgusted. “Of course I didn’t I was guessing yo. I don’t need to know the details.” He shuddered. “You ex-SOLDIERS are nothing but a pain in the ass yo.”

‘ ** _All of us…? Maybe we should show him what a true pain in the ass is_**.’

Zack stepped back his hands moving to his ear. “No you… Shut up!”

 

Reno blinked for a moment and watched as Zack staggered back.

“Hey what’s going on yo?” He watched the former SOLDIER stumble leaning on the kitchen table his breathing dropping low and hoarse.

“Reno…” He saw the mako blue eyes looking at him they were flashing between green and blue and his eyes widened.

“Shit.”

“Get out of here Reno… quick.” Zack whispered.

Reno made the beeline out to his balcony and shut the sliding door. He looked up and jumped back at the image on the other side of the glass.

Mako green eyes, black leather jacket open exposed chest, silver shoulder pads and long silver hair flowing to his knees.

The only thing that remained of Zack was the faded cross scar on the left side of his face.

“Shit… how the fuck did this happen?!”

Sephiroth smirked at him pulling the sliding door open. “You can thank Vincent for this.”

Reno felt the railing behind him and he gripped it. “I’d rather not yo.”

“Awww not happy to see me Reno?” Sephiroth smirked.

Reno moved along the railing stepping out of arms reach glancing back at the drop below, he may have been able to move like a monkey thanks to mako and his training, but that didn’t mean a seven story drop wouldn’t break both his legs.

“Fuck no.” Reno hissed.

Sephiroth moved and Reno gasped as he felt the rail jab in to his back as he was bent over it partly. A hand moved over the side of his face.

“I can feel your bitterness at Tseng.”

“Good for you.” Reno huffed.

Sephiroth smirked. “Want to make him really mad? Make him acknowledge you again?”

“Yeah…” Reno looked at the silver haired man wearily.

“Then let me help you…” He felt the hand stroke the side of his face.

“The only way you could help me was if you let me kill your ass yo.” Reno spun round slipping out of the grip and backing up in to his apartment he was glad he hadn’t cleaned he knew where every piece of garbage every bit of laundry strewn about the place he could maneuver his way through it without looking like a mole could burrow underground in the darkness.

Sephiroth stepped in to the apartment.

“You enjoyed last time I saw it all over your face.”

Reno felt his face flush. “Shut up!”

 

Sephiroth smirked, he always did love taking those unwilling and bending them to his whim. Reno was no different than last time. The only difference was the other man was riddled with jealousy over Tseng and Zack.

“What do you think Tseng would do if he knew I was with you? If I only wanted you.” Sephiroth stepped through the pile of laundry like it was nothing.

Reno swallowed. “He’d come here.”

“He would wouldn’t he and you’d just love that, you and Tseng alone.” Sephiroth taunted.

Reno slipped round behind the table putting it between them, swallowing hard Sephiroth could see the wheel’s turn in Reno’s mind. Jealousy was an easy card to play on those who felt betrayed.

“Nothing would happen yo.”

“How do you know?” Sephiroth questioned. “Tseng loves to pick up the pieces.”

“You know what I’m sick of being played yo. Go get fucked.” Reno snapped and he moved through a door nearby.

“I plan too.” Sephiroth stopped the door before it closed and with a push he knocked Reno on to his back on to the bed in the room.

With a kick he let the door shut behind them.

 

Reno was glad for the landing on the mattress but he shuffled back fast and felt the head board hit his back, he’d been aiming to get to his window and the fire escape but the intrusion in his room had thrown him.

He watched as Sephiroth undid the straps one by one before sliding the jacket off revealing pale skin.

Swallowing hard Reno glanced to the window. He could run or he could let Tseng pick up the pieces, but either way Tseng would yell at him first. It wouldn’t be the heart felt pick up he wanted. But Tseng wasn’t a lovey dovey all heart person.

All Reno could do was watch as Sephiroth stripped for him, his eyes moving over the chiseled chest and muscled abdomen. Even the arms held definition that Reno hadn’t seen under that coat.

“But Zack…”

“Can’t do anything right now… he’s free to watch like you had to watch the door knowing what was happening on the other side.” Sephiroth’s smooth voice coaxed.

“W-Watch.” Reno stammered. “Don’t think I like that yo.”

“Once again blame Vincent. We are fully aware of each other’s presence now, like I had to watch him with Cloud. He gets to watch me with you.”

Reno raised a brow. “Did you get off on watching that shit?”

Sephiroth smirked. “It was most rewarding, but I think I prefer you under me saying my name.”

Reno felt the blush and watched as the rest of Sephiroth’s clothes were discarded, before he moved on to the bed gracefully crawling over Reno stopping his mouth inches away from Reno’s.

Reno felt the hand move in to his open collared shirt a hand rolling over his chest and a mouth moving to just under his ear. “Say my name Reno…”

Reno let his eyes close. “Sephiroth…”

“Gooood.” The voice oozed that collective charm and tone Reno remembered from the old days. Then the mouth moved to under his ear, lips taking the part of his neck making his voice hitch in his throat and his mouth gasp.

The sound of fabric ripping drew Reno back to the conscious world when he felt the cool air slap him over his chest and he looked down. Sephiroth’s hand finding his way to Reno pants.

 

Sephiroth stopped as Reno’s hand grabbed his. The Turk’s breath hitched for a moment before without saying anything he watched as Reno undid his own belt his turquoise eyes locking with Sephiroth’s mako green.

Sephiroth’s smirk grew. The best kind than those who didn’t want this was those who fell in to the want of this. He let the Turk slide the belt off letting it drop on the floor beside the bed. Sephiroth’s hands moved to the fly where he unbuttoned the tattered jeans. Reno’s hips moved up and allowed Sephiroth to pull the denim down. Reno was quick to disregard his own boxers before moving so fast Sephiroth forgot he was dealing with a Turk. The red head’s mouth was over his hungrily his hands on Sephiroth’s chest and shoving him on to his back.

Amused by the action Sephiroth let the Turk top him for a moment but if Reno wanted a fight for dominance then he would get it… But if for now Reno wanted to feel worth more than the scolding’s Tseng lashed out at him, he would allow that… for now.

Hungrily the mouth consumed his and naked hips ground against his. Sephiroth let the red head’s tongue move within his mouth. The denied passion the Turk was suffering was something the head of the Turks had caused himself.

‘ _Damnit Sephiroth stop it! Don’t use him like that!_ ’

‘I’ll use him as I see fit…’ Sephiroth remarked to the mental intrusion of Zack. ‘So enjoy the show.’

‘ _Damnit SEPHIROTH!!!!!_ ’

Sephiroth smirked as the mouth pulled back hand on his shoulders as Reno looked down at him.

‘ _Sephiroth! Get him to stop it! Reno! OIY SNAP OUT OF IT!_ ’

‘You sound good screaming my name Zack… don’t make me come after you next personally…’ Sephiroth heard the inward gasp.

‘ _You… wouldn’t…_ ’

Sephiroth saw Reno looking down at him.

“Stunned in to silence Turk?” Sephiroth caught the Turquoise eyes.

“I… I… thought I heard Zack…” Reno seemed stunned for the moment.

“Zack’s not here right now.” Sephiroth’s hand moved behind Reno’s neck and pulled his mouth down capturing lips again hungrily. He moved and rolled over pinning the Turk under him nails digging in to the flesh of arms and Reno’s back arched up as he hissed.

“Oiy you fucker that hurts yo.” Reno growled.

“Who said it wasn’t going to?” Sephiroth grinned. His arousal moving between thighs and he felt Reno grab his arms back bringing nails down the flesh scratching hard enough to draw the blood to the surface.

 

Reno saw the grin on Sephiroth’s face and the older man let go sitting up over him. Reno watched the silver hair cascading down over his shoulders. Reno grabbed the hair and pulled Sephiroth down, before legs hooked round his waist and he growled.

“I’m not letting you top me this time fuckwit.” Reno arched his body up and his head moved fast colliding with Sephiroth’s knocking the older man back. He pressed Sephiroth to the bed his hands on his shoulders holding the silver haired man down nails digging in to shoulders.

“Oh really now?” Sephiroth grinned.

Reno could feel his hands shaking, the man of his past desires was under him. But the only thing that egged at the back of his mind was he was sure he heard Zack’s voice.

Sephiroth’s hand moved up Reno’s chest and he swallowed at the touch, he knew that look the man was a hundred times more manipulative than Tseng could wish to be. The truth was he knew he couldn’t outsmart the man the only thing to do was beat him in to submission under him.

Reno let out a holler as nails raked down his chest drawing the blood to the surface and he was slammed back. His back colliding with the head board and he knew that there would definitely be a bruise there in the morning. Then he watched as the mouth moved over his chest a tongue darting out to lick up the thin line of blood.

Eyes wide Reno watched the former General lick his way up. Before Sephiroth’s tongue moved to Reno’s neck he felt the mouth devour his neck and his breath hitched in his throat. Reno’s hand found the contours of Sephiroth’s back and nails dug in as he felt hips dry grind up against his urgently. Reno’s body was reacting to this asshole and he hated it. He pulled his nails down fast and hard making Sephiroth hiss. Reno flipped off the bed landing on a chair nearby and smirked as mako green looked at him through bangs of silver.

“You wanna play dirty then let’s play yo… I need a good bedroom work out… For once I’m going to have you so flat on your back you wished you had cushions.” Reno taunted.

 

Sephiroth smirked. He forgot how fluent the Turk moved, he was a martial artist when he wanted to be. Obvious the lazy gene was turned off today.

Sephiroth jumped up Reno flipped over him his leg shooting out hitting Sephiroth in the side of the ribs. He felt it but the one who would feel it later would be Zack. He’d used that card on Vincent to get the former Turk to submit but he wasn’t going to go that low on Reno he needed this form a release. Sex blood and violence would feed his true purpose more. It would power him up for when he knew Zack would come after him.

He watched Reno flick under his nose the cocky ass grin on his face he couldn’t help but smirk, his hand moving to the side.

“You’ll have to do better than that.”

“Oh I plan too.” Reno grinned.

Sephiroth dodged the round house and jumped as Reno dropped low his foot shooting to where Sephiroth’s leg hand been. He flipped over the Turk his arms looping under Reno’s arms and slamming the Turk chest first in to the wall. Hips ground up close to Reno’s entrance and he hissed in the red head’s ear.

“You’re going to feel this in the morning I promise you.”

 

Reno groaned as he felt the arousal move against his entrance. At least he wasn’t on his back but the wall was so fucking cold. He wasn’t going to get it on while half of him froze so his head snapped back. He head butted the former general freeing his arms his elbow shot out colliding with a collar bone and he slammed an open palm attack in to the chest knocking the silver haired man back a couple of steps.

He saw the mako green eyes smirk at him and he charged Sephiroth knocking him back in to the chair. He was suddenly straddling the former general’s naked lap his mouth moved to the neck where his teeth chose the point beside the Adam’s apple to dig in to the flesh.

Sephiroth groaned and hips reacted thrusting up in to Reno’s. His hands gripped at thighs and he lifted the Turk up dropping him to the bed.

Reno gasped as he felt the mouth connect with the inside of his thigh and teeth dug in to the skin and he let out a cry his hand grabbing on to silver hair trying to pull the head back.

“Asshole.” Reno hissed.

The teeth left his thigh and he tried to jump up. But he was pushed back in to the mattress as lips dove around the arousal. His hips jerked up hands grabbing on to the top of the head board.

“Fffff….uck.” Eyes squeezed close.

Reno felt the teeth scrape along his arousal causing the length to swell. His hand found the silver hair and Reno grabbed on to a hand full of it hips bucking up urgently in to the mouth bobbing over his need for release.

Hands held his thighs in vice like grip as his hips moved with the movement of the mouth. The feeling, wet, warm and taking him in deeper and deeper.

“Seph-” He gasped feeling the nails dig in to his thighs scrapping down his inner thighs. It caused his hips to jerk up involuntarily and he let out a cry as his arousal betrayed him and his climax came rushing out in to the mouth.

 

Sephiroth grinned pulling back his thumb moved over the corner of his mouth and he flicked the access away, he looked at the bruised and bloodied Turk panting on the bed.

“Fuck…” Reno cursed. “You’re gunna pay for that.”

Sephiroth’s hand moved up the slowly bruising thighs to Reno’s entrance fingers moving to open the way and he slammed in to the tight and unprepared heat.

Reno let out another cry his hands grabbed on to wrists nails digging in and he gasped at the intrusion. Hips began to move against his and he felt the pain and pleasure rolling together in a wave.

“You’re always my favorite Reno… don’t tell me you’re giving up.” The arousal pulled slightly out before plunging back in causing another cry to pass the red head’s lips.

Sephiroth’s mouth moved down so they were chest to chest his mouth capturing Reno’s. Hips slapped against the welcoming heat. This was probably the most energetic sex he’d had in a long time. The Turk was laid out under him face contorting between pleasure and pain an image that suited him.

 

Reno’s hands grabbed on to biceps he had to redeem himself for losing to Sephiroth again but the feeling was defiantly too much right now to fight. He didn’t want to loose the sensation that was causing stars to dance behind closed lids. His tongue moved with Sephiroth’s as he let Sephiroth lift his legs up and they hooked over elbows.

Reno groaned he felt his own arousal stirring again. He was going to have to fix that libido of his seriously.

“D-d-damn you asshole…” Reno gasped.

Sephiroth’s dark chuckle echoed the room and Reno let his eyes open he looked at the bruises and scrapes slowly leaving their red marks over the man’s body at least he got him a few good times before ending up on his back.

 

Sephiroth’s hips began to move more urgently within. Hips slapping against skin quicker and Sephiroth pulled the red heads hips up higher. The former General close to finding a much needed release.

Reno’s hands found Sephiroth’s hips and nails dug in to flesh again and then scratched along them. Sephiroth hissed the sensation of pain causing a premature climax. The turk always was impatient.

Reno groaned Sephiroth felt the Turk’s second release follow a few seconds later. He slipped free and let Reno’s legs down. Sephiroth kept his eyes on Reno who blinked as Sephiroth’s mouth moved over his abdomen, Reno’s eyes wide. It was a look that read he was almost ready to off again just watching it. His tongue moved over the spilled seed taking some in to his mouth again before Sephiroth moved from the bed and looked over his shoulder.

“Maybe next time you’ll get the top Turk.”

 

Reno watched the silver hair as he vanished through the open door.

Reno jumped of the bed racing after the former General and he stopped as he saw the physical form flicker between the two images blue electricity seemed to spark then there was Zack.

The ex SOLDIER’s hand hit the wall and his shoulder leaned against it before he slid down the wall.

Reno’s eyes widened the bruises the red marks the welts, everything he’d done to Sephiroth remained, even the lack of clothing.

Reno looked round and grabbed a pair of black jeans nearby, pulling them on and he raced up to the fallen ex-SOLDIER.

“Zack… shit… yo are you okay?” Reno ran a hand through his hair.

Then he blinked Zack’s hair though still silver the skunk like black streak was gone, the black was streaked through his spikes evenly.

Swallowing hard Reno looked round. He raced in to his room and looked Zack’s clothes were just gone all that remained was Sephiroth’s and he picked up the coat walking back out.

 

Zack was only barely conscious of a coat dropped over his body, his head dropping. The energy he had gained from Cloud he was thankful for otherwise he would have passed out by now from the pain.

Reno’s voice cut through the daze he was slowly slipping in to. “Oiy slick let me get you a cure materia I have one round-”

“No.” Zack shook his head trying to stand up and he looked at the black leather jacket. Sephiroth’s coat.

Sighing he let his arms slip in to the sleeves.

“Let me suffer Reno I deserve it. I came here to have a go at you about Tseng and I end up letting Sephiroth…” He trailed off and looked to his hand as he pulled out his phone from Sephiroth’s coat. “Oh that’s so not a good sign.”

Reno looked over his shoulder. “What Sephiroth’s phone?”

“No mine… in his pocket.” Zack stated. “Reno don’t suppose you have clot-”

“I’ll have a look yo.” Reno interjected.

Zack waited till the Turk had left the room and he moved to the couch to sit down and he pulled the coat round him.

“Damnit Sephiroth you were my friend… once.” His hands moved through his hair. Sure Cloud had killed him twice and defeated him once, but that wasn’t enough to stop the guilt he felt, if he had paid more attention to his friend then maybe he could have prevented him from going mad. If he had been more insistent instead of letting Sephiroth lock himself away for seven days in the library with all that scientific research junk.

Looking at his phone he brought up Cloud’s number someone needed to try to get a hold of Tseng.

 

Reno looked round his room and he picked up the pair of pants that were Sephiroth’s. “I’m not that mean yo.” He tossed them to the side. Granted it was the best lay he’d had in a while. The reality slapper was when Zack sat in the lounge looking more emo than Cloud had ever looked it was killing his ‘ _I just got laid_ ’ feeling.

He opened a dresser and to his surprise he found for once… clothes inside. He pulled out the short sleeved Hawaiian Costa Del Sol patterned open button shirt and a pair of loose baggy jeans. Walking back in to the lounge he handed them to Zack and motioned to another door by the kitchen.

“Bathroom if you want to… you know… clean up.”

Reno watched the former SOLDIER stand up and take the clothes with a nod of thanks but no word as he moved to the bathroom, stopping to place the phone on a pizza box on the bench and slipping out of Sephiroth’s coat at the door he shut it behind him.

Reno ran a hand through his hair.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa looked at the txt message from Zack and she looked at Cloud sleeping. She shouldn’t have looked at his phone but she didn’t want it to wake him. She looked at the message all Zack had said was…

 

Call Tseng…

Sephiroth got to Reno.

I’ll be there… till Tseng arrives.

 

She could tell by the tone of the txt message Zack sounded defeated and she felt her heart go out to him, he was finally finding a way to fight Sephiroth then he had to turn it round like this again.

Picking up the phone she dialed direct to Tseng’s office.

 

Listening to the phone ring she waited until Tseng answered after the seventh ring. “Cloud?” Tseng asked.

“Tifa… Cloud is still out of it.”

“What can we do for you then?” Tseng asked.

She could tell he wasn’t impressed with her calling him, but she knew he would tolerate her… for now.

Tifa sighed. “It’s Zack…” She began.

“Is he okay?” She heard the concern on the other end and blinked.

“He left here he couldn’t get a hold of you…”

“Where is he?” Tseng asked.

“At Reno’s I just got a text message. Sephiroth… he got to Reno.”

That was all it took and Tifa heard the line go dead.

 

 

To Be Continued


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a smut free chapter and some plot... ^^;

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

Tseng was heading toward his car in the ShinRA garage and he stopped. He blinked seeing Rude standing in front of the car door.

“Rude… we can talk later I need to be somewhere.” Tseng stopped as Rude held up a photocopy of Reno’s note. “How did you-?” He stopped seeing Elena step out from behind a pillar and he just smirked. “Reno’s idiocy never ceases to surprise me.”

“What does it mean by ‘ _He’s using Zack’s body to gather strength_ ’ and ‘ _Zack can do the same_ ’?” Elena asked. “You told us it was Jenova. Jenova isn’t a he.”

Rude had his arms crossed and didn’t look like he was ready to move anytime soon.

“We’ll talk later.” Tseng stated.

“Heading to Reno’s sir?” Elena held up the car keys and he checked his suit pocket before letting out a sigh.

“I forgot you were quick with hand.” Tseng was hardly amused.

Elena tossed the keys to Rude. “We’ll drive and you can explain everything.”

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Fine, but after that both expect a pay cut.” He warned.

“Rufus and Reeve pay us not you.” Elena stated. “I’m willing to bet only one of them knows what’s going on care to divulge the other on why he was left in the dark?”

Rude unlocked the door and opened it for Tseng. He sighed and slipped in to the back seat.

There was nothing he could do when Rude and Elena were teamed up, they were the closest people Reno had to family left and when it involved him, they were more protective than the most overbearing Wutain mother.

The two slipped in to the front seats Rude behind the wheel.

Rude started up the car and Elena caught his eyes in the rear vision mirror.

“Sephiroth.” It was all Tseng needed to say to cause Elena to turn round in her seat and look at him.

“He’s inside Zack?” Rude asked as he pulled the car out of the garage.

“Yes. Sephiroth and Jenova… Both.” Tseng added.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Elena asked.

“Confidential Rufus felt the less to know the less chances of panic.” Tseng replied.

Tseng’s eyes caught Rude’s gloved hands gripping the wheel tightly.

“Sephiroth attacked Reno… what for?” Rude asked.

“You know as well as I do Reno’s energy is a stand-alone complex.” Tseng sighed. “Sephiroth is sleeping way through those with physical power.” He added.

Elena nodded. “Which is why you summoned Vincent? He was on the list wasn’t he? And Cloud?”

“In recovery.” Tseng replied.

“Sephiroth?” Rude asked.

“No Zack. It works both ways.” Tseng sighed. He was going to be bombarded with questions all the way to Reno’s place he just knew it.

“Why are you heading to Reno’s now then?” Elena asked.

“Zack’s there.” Tseng replied and he caught Rude’s surprised look. “Yes that’s an order to step on it.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack’s throat hurt and couldn’t stop coughing let alone spitting out the white substance from his mouth. Letting the water pelt over him, he felt his body slip down the tiled bathroom walls before he sunk to the bottom of the shower.

“Reno…” Zack’s hands moved to his face.

The guilt was too much, it over powered the pain of the wounds that seemed more than superficial now. He watched as the mixture. Blood and semen seemed to go down the drain. He lent his head back against the wall letting the water beat the crap out of his bruised body more.

“Sorry…”

Zack looked at the yellow stained ceiling as the paint looked ready to flake off and he sighed.

“Angeal… What do I do? I can’t keep this up much longer.”

 

There was a knock on the bathroom door and he looked to the side as the door opened. Reno stuck his head in.

“Just a warning yo. I’m not rich that hot water will cut off in ten.” Reno stated.

He saw the Turk looking at him.

The look that flashed across Reno’s face read a mixture of guilt and sympathy. Zack stood up and turned the water off before moving from the shower.

 

Reno turned round quickly as the naked form stepped out of the shower with no regard for modesty.

“Yo look I’m sorry okay…”

Zack went to grab a towel and stopped looking at the white towel.

“You got anything else… in color?” He asked.

Reno knew that the last thing Zack wanted was to leave a reminder to Reno of what had happened on his towel.

“Yeah there should be a red one in that cupboard there yo.” Reno motioned.

Zack nodded he opened the hot water cupboard and grabbed the single red towel he dried his hair first before using the towel to dry himself off. Reno only looked over his shoulder enough to make sure that Zack was still moving the sounds were a confirmation, but he was still a little nervous having his back to the man who housed Sephiroth’s soul. Still it was a damn good lay and he silently grinned to himself making sure the defeated former SOLDIER didn’t see. He looked ready to jump out the window to his death as it was. Reno guessed Cloud was the only person keeping him alive at that moment.

 

Zack’s hand moved to his throat and he felt the coughing fit hack through his body again. He hated the taste it was bringing up and he wrapped the towel round his waist before grabbing on to the sink and he spat more of the white out.

“Next time Reno… remember… you hurt him… you hurt me… we’re joined in more ways than I’d like to admit.” Zack stated.

“Yeah well I must have missed that memo yo.” Reno sighed.

“Not your fault I thought Sephiroth woulda pulled it on you like he did Vincent.” Zack stood up and grabbed the shirt pulling it on before pulling the jeans on under the towel and let the towel drop, he moved to the door slipping past Reno and grabbing Sephiroth’s jacket slinging it on over the clothes.

 

Reno blinked at the motion of the jacket. “Hey are you sure you want to be wearing…”

“Not really, but he wants me to wear it.” Zack looked up at ceiling. “Weird huh? I can hear him even more clearly than last time.”

Reno stepped up to Zack and he looked at the eyes they seemed devoid of blue or green just the mako seemed to swirl around the iris leaving the pupils a mixture of the golden mako color and Reno stepped back for a moment.

“Hear him? He’s not… ya know?”

“He’s content Reno… really content. Me I’m just exhausted.” Zack headed towards the door.

“Hey let me at least call you a cab.” He began.

Zack waved his hand. “I can fly…”

Reno stopped. “Oh yeah the wings.” He jumped back as they shot out of Zack’s back and he watched the black and white feathers float to the ground.

Zack suddenly doubled over in a coughing fit. He tried to straighten up walking out the door. “Sorry to interrupt your movie.”

Reno watched the door shut and he blinked. He turned round looking at the television screen still playing the old Yakuza movie.

“He’s content…” Reno repeated walking to the couch seemly in a daze. He picked up the pizza box from last night’s dinner and walked to the kitchen to reheat it up. Pizza, movie and beer sounded like a plan.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack lent against the wall outside Reno’s apartment. “Damnit why can I feel you so close now?” He hand moved to his head before he slid down the wall and landed sitting down outside Reno’s door he heard his phone going off and he pulled it out looking at the cell number.

Flicking it open he answered with a yawn. “Tseng…”

“Zack… how are you feeling?” Tseng asked.

Zack heard the concern in the older man’s voice. He looked up. “Like I’m ready to give up.” He looked up at the one white wing then his eyes flickered to the black one.

“Don’t. I’m calling Cissnei back. She’ll be over at seventh heaven to… you know what…” Tseng cleared his throat.

“Fuel me?” Zack let out a bitter laugh. “Don’t use her like that Tseng.”

“Tomorrow she’ll be there and tomorrow night you will fight Sephiroth. Before he can get to Cloud again.”

Zack sighed. “Cloud won’t help either of us. We’ve drained him too much he doesn’t have much left to give.” He looked at the ceiling. “Sephiroth knows this, Reno was nearly recovered that’s why he went after him.”

“How is Reno doing?”

“I think I made him feel like shit but what can you do?” Zack shrugged.

“I’m going to do what I can.” Tseng replied to the rhetorical question.

Zack blinked. “Tseng… what’s going on between you and Reno?”

The other end went silent for a moment before Tseng remarked. “Nothing.”

Zack chuckled looking up at the wings. “Right.”

“What are you implying?” Tseng sounded unimpressed.

“You both said nothing that means there’s something.” Zack smiled.

“Zack… about what happened.” Tseng began.

“It needed to be done I agree.” Zack looked at the ceiling. “So thanks. Beside if it hadn’t I wouldn’t have meet your little creepy buddy Quinn.” He chuckled.

Tseng sighed. “Zack he’s working on it honestly.”

“I know… But this feeling… It’s hard to describe… it’s like last time you know… when I died.” Zack’s hand moved to his head. “Last time I saw Angeal, this time all I hear is Sephiroth…”

“Zack, do NOT go to sleep! Where are you? Are you at Reno’s?”

“Outside his door.”

“Stay put we’re on our way over!”

Zack nodded. “You coming to save the day? Try not to be late this time.” He looked at his phone.

“Zack!” Tseng snapped. “Don’t you-”

Zack flipped his cellphone shut ending the call and he stood up his hand moving to the wall for balance and he walked down the hallway fully aware of Sephiroth and Jenova lurking around his mind.

“You both take up too much room…” He mumbled to the two. “I’ll probably take Reno’s advice and start charging rent soon if you both keep that up.” Zack added walking down the hall trying to find the elevator.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng growled and looked at the phone. “Damnit! Rude!”

Rude pulled the car to a stop outside the building and Tseng jumped from the car before Rude had even cut the engine and he was running in to the run down looking building.

 

Elena looked up at the building. “Reno lives here?”

“Yes.” Rude replied.

“For his pay check you’d think it would be nicer.” Elena stated.

“Close to home.” Was all Rude said as if is explained everything.

Elena looked at him choosing not to comment.

“RUDE! ELENA!” Tseng shouted and they looked at each other before running inside to the building.

 

Tseng reached the lift and he stopped see Zack step out of it and he raced up to the man catching him before he fell.

“Zack!” He blinked looking a Sephiroth’s jacket on Zack, then noticed the several bruises and welts on the man’s exposed chest.

“Tseng… You came.” Zack smiled before he fell limp in Tseng’s arms.

“RUDE! ELENA!” Tseng shouted.

 

It was only a few more moments before the two raced in to the lobby of the apartment building and stopped looking at Tseng holding Zack in his arms.

“Take him get him back to the medi bay at H.Q.” He looked at them.

“But Sephiroth…” Elena began.

“I don’t care. Get him fixed up. I’m going to check on Reno.”

Rude picked up Zack slinging him over his shoulder. The wings drooped and Rude pushed one out of his view and sighed.

“Elena call Tifa and Cloud let them know we’ll take care of Zack for the night.” Tseng ordered hitting the elevator button.

“Your car sir?” Rude asked.

“Bring it back later tonight I’ll stay with Reno till I know the idiot is okay.” Tseng looked at the elevator as it binged open and he looked at the two. “What you learnt and how, is to be kept amongst yourselves even from Reno. I’ll let him know in my own time.”

“Sir.” Elena nodded.

 

Rude waited till the lift binged closed and he turned round carrying Zack out of the lobby to Tseng’s car.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng stepped out of the elevator and he walked down the hall stopping outside Reno’s door he tried the door finding it unlocked and stepped inside.

“Reno!” Tseng snapped.

Tseng watched as a hand raised from on the other side of the couch. He saw the old black and white movie before making his way round the messy lounge area, he looked over the couch.

Reno lay on his back shirtless, a plate with reheated pizza sitting on his stomach, one knee propped up a can of beer was balanced on the knee and Reno was munching on the slice watching the movie.

Tseng blinked. This was the side of Reno he knew too well this was his ‘ _I just got the best sex I ever had so now I’m going to chill_ ’ self not the angry persona he expected because Sephiroth had got to take his body again.

Granted the battle scars this time looked more sever Reno seemed to either to not notice or care. Tseng frowned and Reno looked up at him.

“You just missed Zack he just left yo.” Reno stated.

“I saw he collapsed in your lobby. I had Rude and Elena take him back to the medi bay. What happened Reno?”

“He came here to yell at me for you not answering his call.” Reno remarked turning his attention back to the screen. “If that’s how you treat all your office conquests remind me not to get involved with you. I’d at least expect a phone call the day after yo.”

Tseng was not amused. “I did what had to be done.”

 

Reno rolled his eyes grabbing the beer from his balanced knee and finished the can tossing it to the side with the other tins.

“Sure.” He stopped his attention grabbed by the screen as a sword fight started to ensure. “Aw c’mon that’s a cheap move!” He sat up as the long haired figure on screen moved the sword sliced through a man and the traditional Japanese screen door. “Where’s the blood yo! I feel cheated!”

Tseng sighed and picked up the remote from the armrest and flicked the screen off. “Reno I’m talking to you.”

“I was watching that yo!” Reno protested.

“It’s a dvd.” Tseng stated. “Pause it.”

Reno felt the pain shoot his back from sitting up and he flopped back down on the couch. “I would if I could reach the dvd remote.” He motioned to it on the top of the television.

Tseng frowned. “I’m not your retriever.”

“And I’m not your puppy you can bend over the office desk yo.” Reno retorted.

He was greeted with a closed fist hitting him over the head.

“Hey ow!”

 

Tseng shot Reno a glare he’d come in here expecting a battered and beaten Reno in a corner somewhere and several pissed off holes punched in the wall. Not… this.

“Reno…” His voice took on a warning tone. Reno moved the plate to the floor.

Tseng watched as Reno stood up slowly and he saw the movements. Reno was definitely hurt, but emotionally he wasn’t showing it.

“You gunna give me more time off yo?” He asked sounding half irritated. “I kinda have bills I need to pay.”

“Two days and you were due back. What were you thinking?” Tseng growled.

Reno looked to the side. “I wasn’t okay! I was pissed off yo. I haven’t slept since the night before last.”

Tseng sighed. “Jealousy affects your standard of work Reno. Another week then I’ll let you back.”

“Awwww c’mon Tseng!” Reno exclaimed “My bills are due next week.”

“You should have thought about before.” Tseng glared.

Reno’s eyes narrowed back. “Sleep deprivation and thinking combined is not a strong point right now yo! You know that.”

Tseng shook his head. “I’ve noticed… But we want you back at work unscathed. Until then consider yourself hired for tomorrow night.”

Reno blinked. “Hired… off contract?”

“Off contract.” Tseng repeated. “I’m going to get Zack to fight Sephiroth. But before then we have to find at least two others to undo what you let Sephiroth do.”

Reno huffed. “Well isn’t Zack just turning in to your little whore? Who’s the lucky guy this time?”

“Girl… Cissnei.”

Reno looked at Tseng. “Cissnei…”

“Zack cares about her… maybe if he remembers why he’s fighting to start with he might have a better chance.” Tseng looked to the window.

“And Cloud?”

Tseng shook his head. “Not again… we need him incase Zack fails.”

Reno stopped. “So if Sephiroth wins tomorrow night you’re going to make Cloud…” He trailed off. “That’s harsh yo.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa jumped out of the cab throwing the gil at the cabbie through the window not caring about the change. She ran in to the first floor of the new ShinRA building. Cloud was still sleeping but when she got Elena’s call she rushed over.

She looked round finding the reception and she walked up to the receptionist.

“Where is he?”

“Who ma’am?” The receptionist smiled.

“Zack.” Tifa looked at her.

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific I’m sorry. We currently house three businesses, and two large companies in this building.” The receptionist kept that smile on her face that Tifa just wanted to wipe off.

‘ _Oh for crying out loud!_ ’ She thought. “Zack Fa-”

“Tifa!” She stopped looking over her shoulder and blinked.

The blue uniform caught her attention the familiar bearded man smiled at her.

“Reeve?” Tifa smiled.

It had been a while since she’d seen the man behind the WRO.

Reeve waved at the receptionist. “She’s with me. Don’t worry.”

 

Tifa walked up to Reeve as he motioned her over. “Best not to say his name just yet the companies aren’t even aware that’s he’s still alive.”

Tifa looked at Reeve. “You mean…”

“Officially he’s still seen as killed in action three years ago.” Reeve led her to the lifts. “I’ll take you to him and then maybe you might tell me a little bit more than Rufus and Tseng have.” He added.

Tifa nodded slowly and watched as the lift doors opened and they stepped inside and he hit the level with the medi bay on it.

 

Tifa waited until the doors had closed and the lift moved up.

“What do you know?” She looked at him.

“It was something about Hojo trying to make Zack the new Sephiroth. With the same added bonus of Jenova in his head.” Reeve waved a hand about. “It’s all above me.”

“They didn’t tell you then?” Tifa looked to the lights above the door flashing with each level they passed.

“Not much else beyond that and something about not saying his name while he slept and so forth.” Reeve looked at her. “What’s going on?”

“Zack isn’t the new Sephiroth… he’s got Sephiroth and Jenova inside.” She looked at Reeve.

Reeve seemed to frown. “Now that is a problem. That explains the jacket and wing then.”

“Jacket? Wing?” Tifa looked at him.

“Elena and Rude had to bring him in through the car park and Turk access only lift so he wasn’t seen. A man in Sephiroth’s jacket and a large black wing might attract attention. They said they couldn’t say anything yet just had to get him fixed up. Tseng’s orders. I sign their checks and they’re listening to him.”

“Old habits.” Tifa looked at him reassuringly.

Reeve nodded she could tell he was thinking on it. “How’s Cloud doing?”

“He’s resting but you probably don’t know about that side of the story either.” Tifa looked down.

Reeve shook his head. “I’m afraid not. I might have to have a word with Rufus later.”

Tifa scoffed. “I would if I were you.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Vincent stepped through the shrubbery of the forest he flipped out his cellphone looking at the co-ordinates. There was supposed to be some life signs somewhere in the area.

He saw the text message from Shelke in the familiar flashing envelope and he hit the view button.

 

I’ve located an abandoned ShinRA test tube…

there are signs that someone used to be inside.

 

He saw the co-ordinates below her message.

Flipping the cellphone shut he leapt up in to the trees moving through the branches towards the location.

 

He saw the moonlight reflecting on a glass surface in the distance. Moving through the trees he flipped over several branches before landing on the ground in a crouch.

He looked at Shelke kneeling by the open container.

The short haired brunette stood up.

“Vincent…” She held up the standard issue SOLDIER turtleneck.

Vincent walked up to the container and he looked inside.

‘ _Empty_.’ His eyes moved to the ground and picked up a ripped piece of faded red leather. “Genesis…”

“So he was here.” Shelke remarked.

“Obviously… but he’s not now.”

Shelke looked at Vincent. “What are we going to do when we find him?”

“Detain him and take him back to the Turks.” Vincent replied.

Shelke nodded her head slowly. “He’s ex 1st Class isn’t he… How strong would he be?”

“He’s been a test subject hopefully he won’t be as strong as he used to be.” Vincent replied. The sooner this was done the sooner he could rid himself of being associated with Tseng and his little whims.

 

Turning round he looked up at the moon before flipping his cellphone out. He turned back round and he took a snap shot of the empty container, another of the turtle neck and one of the piece of leather. Combining the three images in to a folder Vincent forwarded the sms images to Tseng’s cellphone.

“So he was here?” Shelke asked.

“Obviously.”

Shelke looked round. “The life signs I picked up from inside the Shera were over in that direction in north by north east.” She motioned in the direction.

“Cid and Yuffie?” He asked.

“They’re waiting above for us to contact them for the pickup.” Shelke replied.

Vincent followed the younger girl through the bushes in the direction of where the life signs were located.

 

The two reached a clearing and Vincent took in the night dew on the blades of grass as they walked through the clearing.

“It’s supposed to be just up ahead.” Shelke remarked.

Vincent nodded following her.

 

“Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return…”

 

Vincent and Shelke stopped walking at the sound of the smooth voice reverberating through the trees.

“Vincent.” Shelke looked at him.

Vincent’s eyes narrowed. “It’s him… Genesis.”

 

“To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, seas and skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice.”

 

“What is that from?” Shelke asked.

“Loveless the final act.” Vincent replied.

They watched as a figure landed in front of them red brown hair was brushed from eyes as mako blue green eyes took both of them.

“Genesis.” Vincent looked at the former 1st Class SOLDIER.

Genesis walked around them in a circle like a wild animal circling a cornered prey.

Shelke turned round watching Genesis as he circled them.

“Vincent…”

Genesis tilted his head to the side as he stopped walking.

“What brings you to my humble abode?”

Shelke looked at Vincent.

Vincent placed his claw hand in front of Shelke stepping forward.

“We were sent by Tseng to find you.”

Genesis seemed amused. “Tseng is still around…” He scoffed. “For what purpose?”

“Zack.” Vincent stated.

“I heard he had joined Angeal in the life stream.” Genesis looked skyward.

Vincent shook his head. “Hojo got his hands on him.”

“And what does Tseng think I can help the puppy with?” Genesis asked.

Vincent looked to the side. “To fight Sephiroth…”

Genesis smirked. “And why would I want to fight my old friend?”

“Who knows?” Vincent replied.

Shelke looked at Vincent. “Sephiroth… I thought your friend Barrett said it was Jenova?”

“It’s both…” Vincent replied. “Hojo was trying to create a new son for Jenova.”

Shelke looked down. “Both…” She looked sympathetic. “Poor guy.”

Genesis smirked. “So the puppy lives… You have my interest.”

Shelke glanced at Genesis. “So you’ll help?”

“On my own terms…”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rufus looked up from his desk at Reeve standing on the other side. Rufus looked from the paperwork to the Reeve then to the two Turks standing by the door.

“Clover… Walker… Leave us.” Rufus stated.

“Sir.” Walker stated before walking out of the office his long red brown ponytail swishing behind as he left the office.

Clover blinked for a moment looking from Reeve to Rufus and back again.

“CLOVER!” Walker shouted.

The Blonde Turk jumped and rushed out the door shutting it behind him.

 

Reeve walked to the window looking outside at the view of the city below.

“When were you going to tell me Rufus?” Reeve asked.

“About what?” Rufus asked.

“Sephiroth being inside of Zack’s head.” Reeve didn’t turn round.

“So you heard.” Rufus remarked setting his pen down on the desk.

“From Tifa.” Reeve replied.

“And where is she now?” Rufus turned round in his chair to look at Reeve’s back.

“With Zack in the medical bay.” Reeve glanced over at Rufus.

“It was decided the less people that knew the less chance of panic. Zack was a gifted employee of ShinRA after all, but you know that, you saw his skill back when you were the director of City planning. Imagine combining Zack, Sephiroth and Jenova announcing that news.” Rufus caught Reeve’s eye. “Not a pretty announcement amongst ShinRA employees I assure you.”

Reeve sighed. “I understand that. But why not inform me?”

“What would your orders have been?” Rufus asked.

“To find the best medical team and scientists ShinRA and the WRO have to offer to find a way to fix this mess.” Reeve shot him a look.

“And what does Sephiroth think about ShinRA? We both know how the former General would feel if he knew we were trying to extract him from his new host.” Rufus stated.

“So you let him stay with Cloud and Tifa instead?” Reeve shook his head.

“It seemed like Cloud was a weak spot for Jenova the mention of his mere name let Zack have control back.” Rufus explained. “But that doesn’t seem to be the case with Sephiroth.”

Reeve turned to look at Rufus. “What do you plan to do?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do anything. But Zack… hopefully can. With the right push.”

“And that would be?” Reeve looked at him.

“When I know what that is then I’ll let you know. Right now I’m leaving it up to Tseng. He has yet to inform me of any plans he has for the future of Zack. Or if he even has one.” Rufus replied.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa sat by the bedside in the Medical bay. She looked at Zack lying on the bed looking at the IV drip his arm. Tifa looked at Sephiroth’s coat hanging over the back of a chair on the other side and she looked down at the ground her hand moving to grab Zack’s.

“Stay with us okay? Cloud wouldn’t be able to bear it if you gave up. There’s only so much he can endure.” Tifa whispered.

She blinked as she felt Zack’s hand squeeze hers. Tifa looked up seeing Mako blue looking at her.

“Zack…”

“I’m not going anywhere Tifa… Promise. I just need to rest for a bit that’s all. Get my strength back up. I’m sure… I’ll be fine.” Zack smiled at her.

Tifa nodded her head slowly. “Promise me and Cloud okay?”

 

Zack looked to the ceiling. “It’s a promise.” He looked at her. “How is he? Is he okay?”

“He’s sleeping again. He should be okay by tomorrow.” Tifa looked at him.

“Good. I hated seeing him like that. It brought back too many painful memories.” Zack sighed, his hand moving to his face slowly.

“I’ll see what I can do to get them to let you out so you can both recover together.” Tifa offered, her hand moving over his to squeeze it reassuringly.

“That would be good. I hate white rooms, reminds me of being Hojo’s experiment all over again.” Zack moved to sit up for a bit, he let the wings retract back in to his shoulder blades before falling back on to the bed.

“We won’t let it happen again. Just get some rest. When you wake up I’ll talk to Reeve and we’ll get you out of here okay?”

“Sounds good.” Zack let his eyes close.

 

 

To Be Continued


	15. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack meets Cloud's friends... Yuffie included ;p

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

 

Cloud rolled over in the bed when he heard his phone going off. Reaching to the bedside table he looked at the caller I.D and blinked. Flicking the phone open he answered lying in bed.

“Tifa…”

“Cloud. I’m with Zack I’m going to bring him back later on tonight.” Her voice was lowered and Cloud for a moment wondered why.

Cloud blinked. “Is he okay?”

“Sephiroth came out again.” She replied.

Cloud tried to move. “Tifa what happened?!”

“He was with Reno… I wasn’t there I don’t know, but you can guess what happened.” Tifa explained.

“Where are you two?”

“ShinRA. Elena called me. She said he was here in their medical bay.”

“How long do you think you’ll be?” Cloud asked.

“I’m going to talk to Reeve in to letting Zack go for the night. I’m just waiting for him to return.” Tifa explained.

“Reeve.” Cloud blinked.

“I filled him in on the truth and he went to have a word to Rufus.” Tifa explained.

‘ _I bet he did_.’ Cloud thought. “Is… Reno okay?”

“Elena said Tseng was going to stay with him to make sure he was okay.” Tifa replied.

“Is Zack awake?”

“Yeah… do you want to talk to him?”

“Please.”

Cloud heard the phone passed on and he swallowed hearing Zack’s voice on the other end.

“Cloud.”

“Zack…”

“I’m going to get a lecture aren’t I?” Zack joked.

“No… it’s your life Zack. I’m just worried about you. How long do you think this is going to keep happening for?” Cloud asked.

“I really don’t know in all honesty.” Zack sighed. “But it’s never a good sign when I can hear Sephiroth in my head as clearly as I can hear you talking to me.”

Cloud looked at the ceiling. “Don’t listen. Just don’t listen.”

He heard Zack sigh on the other end. “I wish it was that easy…”

“Zack.” Cloud looked to the window. “If I had the strength I’d give it to you.”

“I know Cloudy… I know. But this is my fight. I’ll try not to let you guys pick up the pieces… You should know by now the price of true freedom is steep.”

“Yeah. Just don’t give up. Not yet.” Cloud sighed. “We’ll help you anyway we can. Just don’t give up.”

“I won’t.” Zack chuckled. “Kinda hard when I have you and Tifa nagging me like parents. I thought I was the older one here.”

Cloud heard Tifa in the background. “And we’ll keep nagging you.” He heard Tifa obviously hit Zack on the am and he smiled.

“Ow! Hey okay I’m not giving up.” Zack protested. “Listen I’ll hand you back to Tifa I just need to rest for a bit okay?”

“Okay. Sleep well Zack.”

“I’ll try.”

Cloud heard Zack hand the phone back.

“Cloud.”

“He’ll be alright Tifa. We just need to remind him to keep fighting.” Cloud heard her footsteps then the sound of a curtain being drawn closed.

“I know. He’s got you, me, Tseng, Cissnei we’ll just keep reminding him till it sinks in to that thick head of his.” Tifa stated.

Cloud nodded. “Tomorrow I want to take him somewhere. If I have the strength too, if that’s okay with you?”

“That’s fine. A boys day out I get it. I won’t interfere.” Tifa’s voice took on an amused tone. “Just no strip bars okay?”

Cloud coughed. “I’m not! I wouldn’t!”

Tifa laughed. “Easy… I know I trust you both. Just get some sleep so you can have your boys day out. I’m going to go see if I can find Reeve. The sooner I can get him out of here the better.”

“Okay.”

“See you later.”

“Bye.” Cloud flipped the phone shut placing it under his pillow and looking at the ceiling. “Sephiroth… just for one day leave him alone.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Vincent stepped on to the bridge of the Shera, with Shelke following. Yuffie looked at the two of them.

“Did you find him?” Yuffie asked.

Shelke nodded. “We did.”

“And what did the pretty boy say?” Cid asked lighting a cigarette from behind the wheel of the ship.

“He’ll help.” Shelke replied. “At least we think he will.”

“On his own terms.” Vincent replied.

“So we’re not taking him back?” Yuffie asked.

“I believe he would like to avoid ShinRA. Like us that place doesn’t hold the fondest memories for him.” Vincent replied looking to the glass window as Cid lifted the aircraft up off the ground.

“Well that’s understandable. But what are we going to do now?” Yuffie asked.

“Just go home and hope it works out.” Shelke looked to Vincent.

“We’ve done all we can… for now.” Vincent added.

“I can’t believe you’re helping them boys at ShinRA out for this.” Cid huffed before taking a drag of his cigarette.

“I’m not doing this for them. The sooner Zack is free of Jenova, the more chance he has at trying to live a normal life. The one he deserves.” Vincent stated.

Yuffie looked at Vincent. “Zack… Why does that name ring a bell?”

“You probably stole his materia from him.” Cid teased.

“I so did not!” Yuffie protested. “I’d remember that.”

Shelke smiled. “Well eventually when Cloud thinks it’s safe, we’ll get to meet this mentor of his.”

Cid smirked. “Must be one hell of a guy.”

Vincent continued to look out the window of the Shera. He felt the phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out flipping it open to look at the message.

“Tifa is taking Zack back to Seventh Heaven now.”

“Oooooh think we can gatecrash?” Yuffie looked at Cid.

“I don’t see why not. I’m up for a small detour. So long as someone’s buying.”

Shelke looked at Vincent. “Vincent?”

“It’s probably not best I show up there so soon.” He stated.

Shelke blinked. “Vincent?”

“Don’t worry the rest of you can go. I’ll find my way back from there.” Vincent stated.

Yuffie looked at him with a raised brow. “You’re hiding something from us aren’t you?”

“Oh leave the man alone. If he doesn’t want a drink, he doesn’t want a drink. I for one kid am getting mighty parched.” Cid grinned.

“Alcoholic.” Yuffie shot Cid a look.

Cid returned the look. “When you get to my age you’ll understand why.”

Vincent ignoring the background banter flipped his phone out sending a text message to Tseng before flipping the cellphone closed and putting it back in his pocket.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The beep of Tseng’s cellphone made the head of the Turks walk away from Reno. Flipping the phone open he looked at the message from Vincent. Sighing he lent against the wall of Reno’s apartment and sent a reply back.

“Bad news yo?”

“It depends on Genesis.” Tseng replied.

“So that pretty boy is going to help?” Reno looked over the edge of the couch.

“On his own terms of course.” Tseng replied.

Reno rolled his eyes. “Of course…”

Tseng moved to the window looking out at dismal view below. Of all the places with Reno’s paycheck he could have chosen to live he picked the place that would probably be the easiest to rip off.

 

Reno cleared his throat seeing Tseng staring out his window. He could tell Tseng was getting more than frustrated at the current circumstances. Granted Tseng and Zack had a history of going on missions together and Tseng did care for the younger former SOLDIER, in his own way. But still Reno’s jealousy had caused the problem of trying to figure out how to re-energize Zack in time for the battle.

Sitting up Reno looked at Tseng.

“Yo boss… who’s the second you’re gunna use to help Zack if Genesis doesn’t arrive in time before tomorrow night?” Reno asked.

Tseng turned and looked at Reno. Reno blinked he knew that look. “Whoever is available.” Tseng stated.

“Who is available?” Reno dared to ask.

“Elena, Rude, Quinn, Clover, Walker, Slyvia… maybe even Kaye.” Tseng stated.

Reno shook his head. “Yo I don’t think Rude or Elena would be in to that. The idea of Quinn is just creepy and I for one know Clover likes his women. Getting Slyvie to put out is about as hard as getting Rufus to willingly give you his home number.”

Tseng shot him a look. “You’ve asked Rufus for his number? I’m not even going to ask why.”

“I was drunk!” Reno waved a hand about.

“When aren’t you?” Tseng sighed shaking his head.

“Um now. It’s kinda hard to get drunk with my boss in the room telling me I gotta work tomorrow night off contract yo.” Reno replied.

 

Tseng looked at Reno. “So out of all of them you’re telling me Walker and Kaye would be the only ones you think would be suitable?” He flipped out his cellphone to check the Turks’ roster for the following day.

Reno shrugged. “Walker probably wouldn’t know sex if it bit him on the ass yo. Trust me he’s more emo than Cloud and Vincent combined.” He saw Tseng raise an eyebrow. “And Kaye… She’s… well… kinda more like the type to put a bullet in his head than help him.” Reno added.

“Kaye I think is proficient enough.” Tseng stated. “Who do you think has been doing your job while you’ve been out of the office?” He raised a brow at Reno.

“Oh hell no you got a girl to fly my copter?! TSENG! How could you?!” Reno exclaimed. “I feel betrayed.”

“Grow up Reno. She’s a competent pilot. She even fixed your paper work from two years ago that was growing mold in your desk.” Tseng remarked.

“She killed my fluffy?” Reno looked hurt.

Tseng looked at Reno. “You named your mold?”

“Yeah… I had named him Fred but Rude didn’t like the name.” Reno waved a hand about.

“And he liked Fluffy better?” Tseng held up a hand. “No wait don’t answer that. I can’t even believe I’m having this conversation with you.” He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

Tseng saw Reno flash a grin in his direction and sighed again. “You mention we had this conversation I’m docking two weeks of your pay.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa had Zack’s arm round her shoulder as she led him in to Seventh Heaven. She helped him sit in a booth and looked over her shoulder as Reeve followed them inside the bar and shut the door.

“Easy now.” Tifa looked at Zack as he lent back in the booth. “I’ll get you some water.”

“How about a beer instead?” Zack smiled at her.

Tifa smiled back. “Just this once, so long as you promise to eat something.”

“I can do that.” Zack grinned.

Reeve walked up to the booth and sat opposite Zack. “So you feeling better now?”

Zack looked at Sephiroth’s jacket slung over Reeve’s shoulder. “As good as I can be with these voices in my head.” He tapped the side of his head leaning on the table with a yawn.

Tifa moved behind the bar pouring Zack a beer before bringing it to the table. She set the glass down in front of the former SOLDIER.

“So what is Tseng planning to do about Sephiroth?” Reeve asked.

“I gotta go inside my own head to fight him. I think the lab is coming up with something to lock us in my head to fight. But I don’t really know how it’s going to work.” Zack explained. “Tomorrow night. But part of me just wants to get this over and done with.”

“Just be patient and take time to gather your strength up.” Tifa looked at Zack.

Zack nodded. “I’ll try.” He eyed the jacket with a sigh. “But part of me doesn’t want to fight him. He was my friend.”

 

The sound of footsteps descending the stairs made them turn heads. Cloud walked in to the bar, he blinked looking at the three of them.

“Cloud, you shouldn’t be moving so soon.” Tifa rushed up to Cloud catching him as he stumbled.

Cloud lent on her shoulder. “I heard…” He stopped looking at Zack. “I just want to make sure Zack’s alright.”

Zack waved at Cloud. “I’m alright spiky… honest. Just glad to be out of there.”

Cloud looked at him. “Zack don’t do anything that stupid again.”

Zack looked at the beer. “I wasn’t thinking I was just… wanted to let my frustrations out on someone… Tseng namely.”

Reeve laughed. “I think the amount of times any one of us wanted to have a go at him. But that man is harder to keep a track of, It’s like trying to find out how many SOLDIER’s are left out there with Jenova cells inside their body.”

Zack looked at Reeve. “I wanted to ask if you know what happened to a couple of my former SOLDIER buddies.”

Reeve blinked. “Well SOLDIER is disbanded but I can look in to it. Who are you looking for?”

“Kunsel and Luxiere.” Zack looked at Reeve.

Reeve thought for a moment. “Luxiere I’m not too sure on. Kunsel left SOLDIER after he reached 1st Class and learnt the truth behind your death. He said he couldn’t work with a company that would turn their back on their own.”

Zack looked at the table. “Oh… I wish I had my old phone back.”

Reeve patted him on the shoulder. “I believe Tseng has it. That man has been hording some of your old stuff.”

Zack lent back in the seat. “Like Aerith’s letters?”

 

Tifa helped Cloud to the booth to sit down next to Zack. Cloud looked at the beer in Zack’s hand and his eyes went flat.

Zack just flashed him a grin before grabbing Cloud in a headlock and ruffled up the spike.

“Hey Zack! Stop it!” Cloud protested.

“Lighten up spiky!” Zack laughed. “Everything will be alright okay.”

Tifa watched as Zack pulled Cloud’s head to his shoulder, she smiled lightly seeing Cloud blush.

“Oh Zack I hope you get a good night’s rest Cloud wants to take you somewhere tomorrow.” Tifa moved in to the kitchen to grab some food to make up a quick meal for Zack.

“Ooooooh road trip?” Zack looked at Cloud. “Where we going?”

Reeve chuckled seeing Cloud blush. “Maybe I should leave you three I feel like I’m intruding.”

“Hey don’t be chairman.” Zack waved his hand about.

Reeve blinked. “Chairman. I haven’t heard that in a while.”

“What do I call you then?” Zack lent an elbow on Cloud’s head.

Tifa tried to stifle a laugh at Cloud’s put out expression at being used for an elbow rest.

“Just Reeve.” Reeve smiled at Zack.

 

Cloud was in the middle of trying to push Zack’s elbow off his head when the door opened and he blinked hearing Cid’s voice.

“Hey! You got any beer on tap?!”

Cloud looked to the door stopping seeing Cid walk through the door before thumbing under his nose and then flashing a grin at them.

Shelke followed in to the bar behind Cid. “Vincent mentioned your mentor was in.”

Cloud looked at Zack who looked at them blinking his arm moving to the top of the seat to rest behind Cloud. Zack watched the trio walk in to the bar.

Cloud watched as Yuffie raced past them up to Tifa. “Can you believe Vincent, he didn’t even want to come in to say hello!”

Tifa just smiled. “Vincent is Vincent after all.”

Cloud looked at Zack who was staring at Yuffie.

“Zack…” Cloud looked at his friend.

He saw the put out expression on his face directed at Yuffie’s back.

Cid walked up to the booth slipping in sitting next to Reeve. He looked at Zack and grinned. “So this is the man who inspired Cloud here?”

 

Zack turned his head to the blonde man with goggles.

“Inspired huh?” He grinned.

Cloud blushed. “Cid… this is Zack. Zack Cid Highwind.”

Zack grinned and grabbed the man’s hand and Cloud watched carefully as the two shook hands.

“Nice to meet you, I haven’t met too many of Cloudy’s friends yet.” Zack grinned. “But I have heard about you.”

Cid grinned. “All good I hope.” He eyed Zack’s beer. “Starting without us are we?” He pulled out a cigarette lighting it up taking a long drag.

Zack shook his head. “Well no. I wasn’t expecting Cloud to have company.”

 

Shelke moved to a booth nearby to listen to the men have a conversation and she looked at Yuffie who jumped up and down in frustration. She was complaining about Vincent’s stubborn streak. But Shelke had a feeling there was a good reason Vincent didn’t want near Cloud’s friend. Sephiroth, the man she’d heard about but never met was inside and something she didn’t need to know what yet, had transpired between the two.

Zack caught her eyes and he smiled. “Hey kiddo you another one of this group?”

Shelke was about to shake her head when Yuffie jumped in front. “You betcha! You got a problem with that?”

Shelke saw Zack’s face as he looked at Yuffie.

 

“Cloud.” Cloud heard Zack’s voice and he could have laughed at Zack’s put out expression while looking at Yuffie. It was obvious Zack had met her by that expression alone.

“Zack?” Cloud tried to hide the smirk.

Cloud watched as Yuffie turned round at the mention of his name.

“YOU!” they both announced in unison.

“You stole my materia! Several times!” Zack exclaimed

“You made me cry!” Yuffie shouted.

Both their expressions alone made Cloud cover his mouth.

Reeve looked equally amused. “Met have we?”

“Cloud how could you have such an idiot for a mentor?!” Yuffie exclaimed.

“Who are you calling an idiot you little brat?!” Zack retorted.

Tifa moved between the table and Yuffie quickly setting Zack’s food down and handing Cid his beer and smiled.

Cid was close to laughing himself. “Where were you when we were fighting ShinRA?”

Zack rubbed behind his head looking at the food and nodding his thanks to Tifa. “Unconscious I guess.” Zack replied.

“So you’re the one who took out a thousand ShinRA troops by yourself.” Shelke commented.

Cloud saw Zack look over to her and he smiled. “Yeah. The price of freedom in that company is steep.”

“Hmph.” Yuffie huffed. “I could do that too.”

Cloud just smiled and he felt Zack lock his head in his arm again.

“You should smile more spiky, it suits you. Glad to know we amuse you.” Zack laughed ruffling up his hair again.

Cloud felt the blush and Zack let his head go before looking at the meal.

“Thanks for the food Tifa.”

Cid held up his beer. “To the good times.”

“I agree.” Zack smiled.

Cloud caught Tifa look at him and he smiled at her, she smiled back.

Reeve lent on the table and looked at Cloud. “You must be happy to have him back.”

Cloud caught Reeve’s look and he nodded. “I am… as frustrating as he is at times.”

Zack laughed. “Frustrating am I? Nice to know you care.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was close to five am by the time Cloud’s friend’s had left and thanks to Tifa’s meal and the drinks he’d shared with Cid. Zack found his ability to move was back to normal. He helped Tifa in the kitchen clean up while Cloud sleeping form lay at the table. Zack looked over at Cloud checking on the unconscious blonde.

“I think we wore him out.”

“Well you should be resting yourself you two have a big day tomorrow and tomorrow Tseng said he’s sending Cissnei over.” Tifa put the mugs back on their shelf.

Zack looked at his reflection for a moment he saw his own concern hidden behind Mako blue and he looked at Tifa.

“So she’s back huh?”

“Where did she go?” Tifa asked placing one of the plates away.

“Tseng sent her to watch over my parents.” Zack replied.

Tifa looked at him. “You are planning on staying alive though right?”

Zack stopped in the middle of placing a clean mu back on the shelf.

“I didn’t really want to die the first time. But I don’t plan on repeating that. I don’t want to hurt you guys, Cloud Tseng or Cissnei again.”

“Just be careful when you have to face Sephiroth okay?” Tifa looked down.

Zack nodded. “I will be. I promise…”

“Just get some rest tonight. I don’t know where Cloud wants to take you but hopefully you two have some fun and get to relax a bit. You both need a break.” Tifa placed the glass away.

“You have a bed all I’m planning on doing is sleeping.” Zack placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll get Cloud up and help him to bed.” He slipped out of the bar walking towards the sleeping blonde.

Zack slipped Cloud’s arm round his shoulder, his features going soft at the unconscious expression.

 

When Cloud slept it always made him worry. He was just constantly reminded of dragging the mako poisoned Cloud around while on the run. His eyes closed as he got the blonde up.

“Easy now Cloud. Just getting you to bed to sleep, last thing you need is an uncomfortable sleep.” Zack whispered.

“Unnnngh…” Cloud moaned.

Zack looked at Tifa reminding himself it was just a sleeping Cloud, there was no Mako poisoning.

He would do anything to protect them from dealing with Sephiroth. His eyes flickering to the former General’s coat slung over a bar stool he moved Cloud to the stairs and helped him up the steps towards his and Tifa’s room.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“SEPHIROTH!” Zack’s voice reverberated through the inner walls.

The sound of his footsteps in the distance Zack gripped the hilt of the buster sword walking slowly towards the sound of the steps.

 

He had to end this… he had no choice for the people around him.

 

‘ _For Cloud_.’ He thought to himself. ‘ _He’s suffered enough_.’

 

Each step was steady evenly paced as the boots echoed the halls.

 

Zack had to fight every resolve to run towards the man in the distance and charge him with a strike. This was Sephiroth he was still as strong as he had been last time if not more powerful. But Zack had improved himself, even if it was just mentally, this was after all a mental battle.

 

Mentally he felt as if he had evolved more since his return to consciousness. He had got to meet so many of Cloud’s new friends. Even then if he were to die a second time he knew Cloud’s recovery would be in good hands. But he wasn’t planning on dying not again and not so soon.

 

“STOP STALLING!” Zack shouted.

 

A dark chuckle echoed behind him and he froze looking over his shoulder seeing Jenova walking towards him so calmly.

 

_Why do you fight us so?_

 

“Because it’s my body! You have no right to do what you’ve done. And I won’t stand by and let you destroy this planet!”

 

_It’s evolution…_

 

“It’s not evolution it’s genocide you’re planning! I won’t stand by and watch this Genocide! Innocent people are out there. They deserve a chance to live.” He snapped glaring at her.

 

“ **Do not yell at mother… She will merely be watching this… _brother…_** ” The voice oozed a smooth collected calmness that Zack couldn’t help but shudder at.

 

“I’m not your brother!” Zack turned round and froze Sephiroth stood right in front of him and he jumped back a couple of steps holding the buster sword out in front of himself.

 

_We’re a family… and soon we shall all be joined._

 

Zack felt the cool hand move over his shoulder and down his chest, while the other hand moved round his waist as lips made their way across his neck.

 

“S-Stop…” He jerked at the touch. The lips were like ice and he could feel himself freezing over at the touch. His heart beat slowing down as her hand moved over it caressing his chest softly.

 

He pulled away from Jenova quickly spinning round sword in hand.

 

The clank of metal hitting metal made him blink. He saw Jenova standing behind Sephiroth. The Masumune in Sephiroth’s hand the taller former General looked at him like an older brother telling off the younger one.

 

“ **You called me to fight… Do not strike at mother… I won’t allow you to harm her**.”

 

Zack swallowed looking at Sephiroth… ‘ _So it’s about to begin…_ ’ He thought as Sephiroth swung the sword.

 

The metal reverberated through the void of white. The clanking of Buster sword meeting Masumune echoed as their blades locked each glaring at the other over the metal.

“ **Give up**.” Sephiroth grinned.

“Never…” Zack growled. “This is my body…. Get-your-OWN!” He pushed back the buster sword slicing through the void and Sephiroth leapt up in to the air.

Zack glared following the movement before crouching and propelling himself up in to the air.

 

Blades met several times again with echoing clanks and flashes of light, each scrape of metal against metal causing the world to vibrate with impact.

Spinning round Zack unhooked the buster sword from the lock of the Masumune and swung it round and low. Sephiroth leapt out of the way and blinked seeing the flash of energy shoot towards his waist with a flick of his blade he blocked the energy and sliced through it so it parted two ways exploding behind him.

“ **Now where did you get this strength from?** ”

Zack smirked. “You know who you pervert you watched the whole thing.”

“ **Cloud…** ” Sephiroth seemed amused by the thought. “ **He does look good on top. I’ll have to make a note to let him try that…** ”

Zack charged and the blades met again and Zack flipped over him and his elbow shot out hitting Sephiroth in the spine sending him falling forward.

“Keep your hands off him.”

Sephiroth spun round and looked at Zack smirking.

“ **My my awful protective of him. Why not let me win, we can eliminate any attachments he has… and share**.”

Zack shook his head. “I’m his friend. I’m one of those attachments.”

Sephiroth smirked. “ **Then I should break you first**.”

 

Sephiroth charged and Zack blocked his blade holding back the Masumune glaring at Sephiroth. “Break me… I don’t break that EASILY!”

Sephiroth was surprised as he was knocked back and Zack tossed the Buster Sword in the air charging at him, his fist connecting with Sephiroth’s body several time from one direction then sliding past to come at him from another angle, several more well laid blows before he skidded to a halt holding up his hand the Buster Sword landing in his hand and he dropped low charging again.

Sephiroth managed to use the Masumune to block the several slashes he knew the move. In fact he taught Zack that move. Zack shot up skyward bringing the blade down and Sephiroth held the Masumune up blocking the final blow shoot Zack a look with a smirk.

“ **I believe I truly under estimated your true power Zack…** ”

 

Zack blinked and jumped back as Sephiroth tried to follow through with the block and he landed on the ground hopping back a few steps and he smirked.

“Of course you did.” Zack smirked.

“ **Don’t get too cocky…** ” Sephiroth chuckled. “ **I was merely commenting on your new strength… and how much I want it for mother herself**.”

Zack dodged the blow, but barely the movement of the Masumune had moved so fast he had only enough time to block.

Then he felt the impact of Sephiroth’s body against his the unknown barrier stopped his movement backwards and he felt the air pushed out of his body.

Coughing he felt the arm across his chest. He looked up blinking seeing Sephiroth’s over confidant smirk.

“For mother…” Zack repeated.

He realized he didn’t like where this was hinted suddenly.

“No way! Get offa me!” He tried to push back but was cut off as he felt the mouth capture his like it was sucking the air right out of his lunges.

He heard the buster sword clatter to the ground as he struggled against the hold the mouth holding firm to his.

His hands moved to Sephiroth’s chest and he pushed back with all his strength and he moved out of the way of Sephiroth rolling across the ground grabbing the Buster Sword along the way.

 

Sephiroth smirked at the blush on Zack’s face as he took two steps towards the younger man.

“ **What’s wrong Zack…?** ” He taunted.

Zack shot him a look. “I’m not letting you exploit me like you did them!”

“ **Exploit… such a harsh word.** ” Sephiroth grinned. “ **I prefer borrow…** ”

“Well borrow someone else!” Zack snapped.

Sephiroth moved and he was greeted with the buster sword blocking his attack. Eyes moved over the hilt and he smirked, his hand moving to the hilt his hand moving over Zack’s.

“ **Angeal’s sword… how I’m beginning to despise this blade.** ” Sephiroth’s hand slipped round Zack’s wrist and he pulled it in to him.

Zack stumbled, landing on the ground. Sephiroth pulled the blade from Zack tossing it to the side.

“What’s the matter bring back the wrong memories… like the side of you I once knew?!” Zack exclaimed looking over his shoulder at Sephiroth with a glare.

Sephiroth shot him a glare. “ **What do you know about my memories?** ”

“Nothing obviously… but I know who you were… the man I once looked up to! You let that bitch take over!” He motioned at Jenova watching. “Don’t give in. Not this time!”

Sephiroth glared. “ **Don’t talk about mother like that.** ” His boot came down on Zack’s leg, making the younger man cry out before he pulled his jacket off.

The look on Zack’s face at the sight, the younger man had that shocked look on his face. “Sephiroth… don’t you…!” Zack began but was cut off as Sephiroth pulled him up and the sound of his shirt ripping.

“ **Don’t… they always say don’t… to start with.** ” Sephiroth tossed the shirt to the side looking at Zack, the younger man looking to the torn shirt on the ground.

“That better not be ripped in real life or I’m going to be so pissed at you.” Zack growled.

“ **Present from Cloud? I’ll enjoy repeating that... with Cloud himself.** ” Sephiroth taunted with a smirk.

“Keep away from him!” Sephiroth judged the charge and he moved in time to miss the blow grabbing Zack and slamming him up against the barrier.

“ **Now be a good puppy and bend over.** ” Sephiroth whispered in Zack’s ear.

 

 

To Be Continued


	16. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth x Zack
> 
> If you can't tell by my other fanfictions Seph/Zack is one of my favorite pairings... can't help it...

**Chapter Fifteen**

 

  
Silence seemed to be the dominate force in Reno’s apartment. Reno hadn’t said much to Tseng but then again Tseng wasn’t conversational material right now.

Tseng was still mad so Reno wasn’t going to tempt another threat of pay docking. Their conversation about the death of Reno’s pet mold fluffy had ended several hours ago.

Tseng just stood by the window looking outside at Reno’s dismal view. It wasn’t much to look at so Reno couldn’t understand how his boss could stand there for three hours looking out at the other buildings that would have blocked the sun rising in the distance.

So Reno had opted to play with his cure material like Wutainese meditation balls spinning them round in his palm to ease the nerves that the silence was bringing.

 

Tseng heard the knock at the door and he looked at Reno lying on his couch, playing with          a couple of cure materia rolling the two round his palm.

“Don’t bother getting up I’ll get it.” Tseng sighed walking to the door.

For someone who was drained of energy Reno still seemed to have plenty to spare. Opening the door he looked at Rude and Elena. “It’s a bit late.”

Rude held up his car keys. “Sir.”

Elena looked at Tseng. “Reeve came back to the office he said Zack was fine he spent some time with AVALANCHE and got caught in to a drinking match with Cid. By all accounts Zack seems to have returned back to his normal self.” She reported.

Tseng looked at Reno. “You’re off the hook for now… but Reno…”

Reno looked over. “Yeah?” He drawled lazily.

“You’re going to have to make it up to Zack.” Tseng stated.

Reno blinked. “What how?”

“That other I talked about… You’re it.”

Reno sat up off the couch the cure materia dropping in a clatter. “What?!”

“You heard me I’ll let you know when it’s to be done.” Tseng added walking out the door. “Wait for my call.” Tseng headed in to the hallway leaving the three Turks behind.

 

Reno raced to the door grabbing on to the door frame. “Tse- ahh..” He felt himself dropping to one knee the pain in his thighs throbbing.

He felt Rude help him up.

“Rude Elena I’m leaving his care to you for the day report to the office tomorrow night. Rufus has a budget meeting regarding our pay.” Tseng called from down the hallway as the elevator binged and he stepped inside.

Elena sighed. “Great I bet its more budget cuts to accommodate WRO.”

“My pays been threatened enough tonight.” Reno grumbled as Rude helped him to the couch.

His partner kneeling in front of him picking up the cure materia, he looked at Reno’s scratched up arms and chest.

Elena walked in shutting the door looking round the apartment.

“Reno… haven’t you heard of cleaning.” Her hand moved to her nose as she shuffled some laundry to the side with the tip of her shoe, making a path to the couch.

Reno sighed leaning back in to the couch as Rude began to activate the cure materia using it to heal the ‘battle wounds’.

“Sure I have… but what can I say I’m a bachelor.” Reno flashed a grin at her.

“Not one I’d date.” Elena continued making a path to the couch from the doorway.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The bare chest flanked his back pushing him to the ground the hand slipping round his waist moving down between thighs.

“Sephiroth… wait.” Zack hissed he could feel the blush on his face.

They were part of the last former 1st Class SOLDIER’s left and now they had to learn to share one body.

But this wasn’t the share that Zack had in mind. This was far beyond it. Swallowing hard, his hands touched base with the ground underneath them.

Using all his strength in his arms his pushed himself up and spinning round twisting out of the hold and placing two feet in to Sephiroth’s chest he pushed the former General back and back flipped to his feet.

Gasping for breath he looked at Sephiroth as the older man stood up.

“ **You’re only making this harder on yourself… Zack**.” Sephiroth smirked.

“Shut up!” Zack looked round for the buster sword.

Sephiroth just smirked in his direction. Zack blinked seeing Jenova holding up his Sword.

‘ _Looking for this… son?_ ’

“Hey!” Zack raced towards only to have his arm grabbed and he was pulled back in to Sephiroth’s solid chest.

“ **Leave mother alone… this is between you and I**.”

Zack flushed at the contact his face heating up as he felt the arousal touch base behind him and he pulled himself free stumbling forward.

Turning round he shot Sephiroth a look. “I trusted you… How could you?”

Zack gasped as he was caught Sephiroth’s hand round his waist his hand snagged in the former General’s before being twisted behind him. Making him flinch his back arching forward, his chest brushing against Sephiroth’s.

“Damnit… Sephiroth!”

“ **You were sure you could win. Over confidence was always your downfall**.” Sephiroth’s mouth moved close to Zack’s.

“Sephiroth… Don’t-” Zack began but was cut off as a mouth covered his. Tongue slipping past lips to taste inside his mouth.

Zack felt his knees give way the blush on his face becoming redder, as the former General freed him.

Landing on the ground Zack looked up at his former hero.

‘ _I always enjoy it when my son’s connect…_ ’

Zack froze as he felt the ice cool hand move over his chest and he gasped as he was pulled backwards. His back hit hard against the ground, he felt the air rush out of his lungs at the impact.

“Cloud…” He hissed shooting Jenova a look.

She seemed to shrink back hissing at him for mentioning Cloud’s name.

Zack just smirked at her. “Cloud, Cloud, Cloud… CLOUD! CLOU-”

 

Sephiroth dropped his boot down on Zack’s stomach pushing the air from the younger man and shoot him a glare.

“ **Mother is still weak. Do not treat her like that**.”

“Sephiroth… fight her…” Zack whispered.

“ **Why?** ” Sephiroth looked at him.

“Because she’s wrong! She’s evil. She destroyed the hero you became! The man all of us looked up to.” Zack shouted at him.

Sephiroth glared. “ **How would you know what I endured? What I went through?** ”

“I know you watched and you saw your only friends slowly one by one abandon ShinRA! I know that feeling! You forgot I went through it too. Angeal… he was my friend too.” Zack tried to sit up but was put back in his place by a boot to his stomach again.

Sephiroth dropped to his knees over Zack.

 

Zack swallowed at the closeness of Sephiroth’s body above his.

‘ _Take him…_ ’

Zack shot Jenova a look. “You keep the hell away from me!”

The impact of Sephiroth’s hands on his shoulders made his body jerk.

“ **Mother is here to watch only**.”

“What if I don’t want her watching?” Zack shot Sephiroth a glare.

“ **Then suffer**.”

Zack moved his hands round to grip Sephiroth’s wrists. “My body my rules… and I’m going to start charging you two soon if you don’t behave.” Zack twisted Sephiroth’s wrists round pulling them from his shoulders.

“ **I have my payment all ready**.” Sephiroth pulled Zack up startling him as his mouth caught the side of Zack’s neck.

Zack let out a gasp, one of Sephiroth’s hands moved round to his back holding him up as the older man devoured the side of his neck.

“Not… the payment… I… wanted.” Zack gasped between words.

Sephiroth’s other hand slipped down Zack’s naked chest stopping at the top of the jeans playing with the waist band pulling the jeans open slowly.

“Seph… wait.” Zack let his eyes squeeze close as he felt the mouth taking his again. Sephiroth’s hand not listening slipped in to the band of his jeans.

Zack gasped in to the mouth as he felt the hand find his length before playing along it in feather light strokes.

 

Sephiroth caught Jenova’s eyes as she crouched nearby watching the buster sword lay on the ground out in front of her.

‘ _With the moment of connection, he won’t fight you anymore… trust me…_ ’

Sephiroth let his hand slide Zack’s length stroking it slowly in to arousal. The younger man’s hips jerked upward in to his palm.

Sephiroth’s lips let Zack’s free and the younger man gasped for air his face flushing red again.

“Damn you… Sephiroth… not like this.” Zack hissed between gasps.

Sephiroth’s hand moved to undo the jeans and he slid them down Zack’s hips freeing the newly formed arousal.

Smirking Sephirtoh moved his mouth down Zack’s neck slowly kissing his way down tasting each dip and contour of the younger man’s body.

His mouth moved between thighs taking the tip of Zack’s arousal in his mouth. Zack’s hips reacted as he let out a strangled gasp his fingers threading through Sephiroth’s hair.

“Sephiroth…”

His mouth moved over the arousal taking it all in to his mouth, slowly beginning to suck on the younger man.

 

Zack could feel his face heating up, his fingers moving through silver locks. His hips began to move. His own body even in his mind was betraying him. Sephiroth causing those strange urges inside to stir slowly moving to the surface.

Zack felt the dizzying sensations as hands moved over his hips stroking them lightly. His hips lifted up off the ground and placed over shoulders and he felt the tip to base taken in to the warmth heat of Sephiroth’s mouth.

One hand clutching at the ground while the other stayed locked in Sephiroth’s hair. Zack’s eyes opened slowly and he dared to look down seeing the glisten of silver hair moving between his thighs and he was sure he felt his blush deepen at the sight.

It was so wrong to be giving up to him like this but the feeling alone seemed to stir and his body reacted like a starved man.

He could feel the need for release begin to swell and his hips bucked up urgently in to the mouth as he gasped.

Each breath came out like an urgent pant. Swallowing hard Zack dared to look up as he felt the cooling sensation touch his flushed cheek and he found his eyes locking with Jenova. Her silver hair hanging over one of her eyes the other purple one looking at him intently. He watched her hand as it moved to the other side of his face cooling him down from the heat his face was suffering. He let his eyes close, if he didn’t see who it was perhaps he would forget his embarrassment.

Teeth touched base and scraped along his length and his hips bucked up again as his back arched up wanting more of that feeling. The cool hand gripped his free one.

‘ _Don’t fight it…_ ’

Zack squeezed his eyes close and he squeezed the hand letting out a cry as his hips bucked up fast and hard with his release.

 

Sephiroth pulled back after taking Zack and he let his hips down before undoing his own trousers and sliding out of them. He moved over the flushed man under him, his mouth moving over to capture Zack’s mouth, his tongue moving in to the mouth to taste the inside of the other man’s mouth.

He watched as Jenova moved her hand along Zack’s face caressing the younger man’s flushed cheeks.

‘ _He is slowly coming round, take him before his senses return_.’

Sephiroth nodded lifting hips up he impaled the man’s heated entrance on his own arousal. Zack’s hips bucked up as he let out a cry, the cry was mixed with pleasure and pain in one.

Jenova moved her hand to Zack’s forehead soothing the sexual fever flushing on his face.

‘ _We have to keep Tseng’s plan at bay…_ ’

“ **I know…** ” Sephiroth’s hips rocked in to Zack’s.

Zack’s back arched up and Sephiroth’s hands moved to his waist holding the younger man up as his arousal moved deeper within inner walls.

 

Zack groaned the mixture of the sensations his body was suffering. It was embarrassment, pleasure and pain rolled in to one, but he didn’t expect there to be anything else when Sephiroth took him.

He was only partly aware in his falling in to a delusional state. Like a fever, he couldn’t control the heat his body was giving off. This was not what he’d been planning when he’d summoned Sephiroth in his dreams to fight. This was the last thing he expected.

Zack couldn’t make out their conversation, but then again he was lost himself to the sensations the older man was causing his body to emanate.

Zack felt his hands grabbed and pulled over his head and the cool hands that gripped his wrists holding them above his head, one cool hand held both his wrists while the other moved over his face like an ice pack keeping the fever at bay, he hadn’t ever experienced getting this flushed and hot before. He couldn’t understand why. Was this a sexual battle for the power his body had already drained?

The hand moved over his lips and Zack was aware of hair brushing his face as soft feminine lips took his a tongue slipping past and into the depth of his mouth.

Zack’s hips bucked up as the cool hand moved between his thighs gripping his spent length stroking it again.

It was the most unusual feeling and sensation his body had ever come across the warmth buried inside him and the cooling sensation over his face.

Zack felt the lips leave his mouth and the hand left his length trailing up over his abdomen cooling his chest down.

Then the cooling sensation left just holding his wrists in place, like they expected him to struggle. Zack blinked for a moment. He was supposed to be fighting but he couldn’t figure out why his body wasn’t obeying that order.

 

Sephiroth watched the confused and dazed expression of Zack. His hips touched base with the younger man’s pushing in deeper in to the tight heat. It was so easy to always loose himself in to a warm body that accepted his own. The lack of fight was disappointing but he understood that mother had obviously something to do with this. Perhaps next time he would get a better fight out of the former 1st class.

It didn’t mean Sephiroth wasn’t enjoying taking the younger now willing man. He was more than enjoying it, each twitch of the inner muscle tissue snagged his arousal tight and he enjoyed pushing past that sensation eliciting a moan from the raven haired Zack.

Zack’s hips moved with his lost in the sexual daze. Each breath each moan and gasp driving him onwards to reach his goal of release in to the younger man.

Sephiroth smirked his body moving down to cover the tanned body his hair cascading over his shoulders to touch base in a feather light caress over Zack’s chest.

Zack languidly pulled at his wrists but the effort to escape wasn’t there as he let his body get taken.

Thrust for thrust hips meeting urgently with each other as pain was forgotten and pleasure was ridden out in wave after wave of a sexual bliss.

When inner walls captured him tightly Sephiroth was sure he was going to explode calming the rushed need for release down. Sephiroth pushed past pulling out and pushing back in to the heat again, causing yet another moan to pass lips of the man under him.

‘ _He looks good under you…_ ’

Sephiroth smirked, his hand moved to Zack’s face.

“ **Hear that? Mother approves of us**.”

Zack only moaned something unintelligible and Sephiroth continued riding his own pleasure out in to the younger man’s heat.

 

Zack could feel the swelling of Sephiroth’s arousal inside him and he could have choked, the size had definitely hurt upon entry, now the swelling… He twisted his wrists round trying to free them from the icy cool grip.

He felt the urgent need for Sephiroth’s release when the older man picked up the pace, pushing deeper and harder inside him, before the echoing sound of skin touching base with skin seemed to reverberate round the void of white.

Then he felt the rushed climax of the older man’s release causing him to gasp his hips arching up more as if accepting the foreign intrusion in to his body.

Sephiroth’s forehead touched his shoulder lightly and he could feel the breath cascade over his shoulder blade.

Turning his head to the side lazily he looked at the Buster Sword lying out of his reach and he blinked as it slowly came in to focus. The hilt the design slowly slipping past his sexually dazed mind.

‘ _Angeal…_ ’ Zack thought to himself. ‘ _I let you down… I’m so sorry…_ ’

Sephiroth moved from him pulling out slowly hair flipping back, the former general stood up looking down at him.

“ **This would have been more rewarding if we were indeed in separate bodies… perhaps in the future…** ”

Zack’s eyes widened as the memories hit him and he pulled at his wrists and he looked up at Jenova holding him and he paled. He’d let her… touch him again. He felt his stomach flip flop in realization. He actually felt sick. His body had let him down, and he knew instantly he needed to be stronger much more stronger before he would even attempt going after Sephiroth by himself again.

“Leggo of me!” He pulled at his wrists but she seemed to hold him tighter.

“ **So now you fight?** ” Sephiroth seemed amused.

“CLOUD!” He shouted as loud as he could. “Cloud! Cloud! Cloud! Cloud!”

Jenova hissed and he watched as she shuffled back.

Sephiroth shot him a looked and held out his hand summoning the Masumune. Holding it above Zack’s eyes widened.

“ **I should kill your soul right now and end this**.” Sephiroth growled.

Zack saw the blade come down and his body was suddenly jolted.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Zack!” Cloud caught Zack as he fell from the bed and the older man sat up. Cloud had watched for the past twenty minutes since he’d heard Zack first call his name. Cloud held Zack close he felt the heat the slight fever Zack was forming.

“Easy…”

“Cloud…” He felt the mako blue eyes look at him, then he saw them fall downcast before Zack pulled back standing up moving to the window.

Cloud blinked confused. “Zack… you have a fever… It looked like it was causing a nightmare.”

Cloud watched as Zack’s hands gripped the window ledge and his forehead touched the cool glass and he let out a shuddering breath.

“I wasn’t strong enough… He got me… he nearly… killed me.” Zack sighed.

Cloud stood up. “Sephiroth… Zack what were you thinking?!”

Zack didn’t move. “I wasn’t I wanted to end this but I hate to agree with Tseng but I probably need Genesis’s strength to do this.”

Cloud moved behind Zack his hand touched his friend on the shoulder.

“Do you think just Genesis would help?”

“It would have… if I didn’t let… him… them… get to me.” Zack let out a defeated sigh, his breath fogging up a small section of the glass.

“You mean…” Cloud paused. “Sephiroth.” He stopped seeing the flush on Zack’s cheeks.

“Yeah… that.” Zack’s hand pounded the glass. “Tseng is going to lecture me to hell and back.”

“Don’t tell him.” Cloud stated.

Zack raised a brow. “Are you kidding me he’ll know whether I say anything or not.”

Cloud watched as Zack turned round leaning up against the glass and Cloud moved up to him. He saw Zack’s face blush as Cloud moved his hand to touch his forehead.

“We’ll get through this… together this time.” Cloud stated.

He inwardly couldn’t help but smile at the blush though, for once the blush was on the other face and he didn’t mind that he caused that.

“Yeah… just have my back when I get lectured… please.” Zack clapped his hands together in a please begging motion.

Cloud let out a sigh. “Alright just this once.”

He was hugged suddenly by Zack and he felt the blush at the contact.

“Thanks Cloudy I know I could count on you!”

Cloud cleared his throat. “Um… perhaps you should have a shower then go eat we are heading out today. I think it would be best to get you out of the house for a bit.”

Zack stepped back and nodded. “So where are we headed?”

“Somewhere.” Cloud replied cryptically.

Zack looked at him raising a brow. “Where?”

“If I told you, you probably wouldn’t want to go.” Cloud stated. “I think it’s something I need… for… closure. I suppose.” He looked to the window.

Zack blinked. “So it’s not a strip club?” He asked.

“NO!” Cloud hit him over the back of the head.

“OW!” Zack rubbed his head blinking.

Then he looked at Cloud placing a hand on his head ruffling up the spikes.

“Okay okay _mom_ … I’ll have a shower then some food then we can bail.” He walked to the door heading to the bathroom.

 

Cloud let out a sigh and looked out the window he heard the footsteps enter the room and he glanced at Tifa as she walked in.

“Is he alright?”

“Fever… I think it was brought on by Jenova and Sephiroth.” Cloud stated.

Tifa looked at Cloud worriedly. “We’re running out of time to save him aren’t we?”

“I hope not…” Cloud’s hand move to the ledge and he looked out the window again.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack got off the back of Fenrir and he looked at the cliff face overlooking the desert leading in to Midgar. He turned and looked at Cloud.

“Should I take this as a hint?” Zack asked.

Cloud shook his head. “No… I just.” He lifted the goggles up off his eyes and sighed. “Need closure… I guess.”

Zack nodded moving up to where the Buster sword was planted in the ground his hand moved over the hilt and the golden design of the base of the hilt leading in to the blade.

‘ _Angeal…_ ’ He touched and sword and let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry if it brings back something unpleasant.” Cloud moved up to step beside him.

“You don’t have to keep that promise anymore Cloud.” Zack lifted the sword up out of the ground pulling it to point up at the sky. He looked over the rusted blade and bopped Cloud on the head.

“Hey!” Cloud looked at him.

“Look at what you did to my sword. All this rust wear and tear Angeal will kill me.” Zack exclaimed.

Cloud opened his mouth and then closed it.

Zack slung an arm round Cloud’s shoulders. “Just kiddin’ Cloudy. You’re a little more important than my sword.” He smiled at him holding his thumb and forefinger an inch apart. “But just a little.”

 

Cloud frowned. “Gee thanks.” He drawled and he watched as Zack spun the sword round one handed before planting it back in to its spot in the cliff face over looking Midgar.

“It marks the spot of your promise I understand.” Zack looked at Cloud.

“Do you want it back? I know somewhere that can fix it up for you.” Cloud offered.

Zack looked at the sword. “Sure why not Sephiroth hates this sword I might as well keep it close for spites sake.” Zack grinned pulling it out of the ground again.

Cloud just nodded.

“Quite a view huh? At least you’re conscious this time.”

Cloud swallowed glancing at Zack one hand on his hip the other on the hilt of the sword. He watched as Zack moved placing the sword in to Fenrir’s weapon slots.

Zack stopped looking over his shoulder at Cloud and he just smiled. “Relax you look like I’m going to drop dead on you any second now.”

Cloud looked down. “Sorry. I guess my closure…” He sighed. “It’s not as easy as I thought.”

Zack shrugged. “Hey you don’t have to keep that promise now I’m here I can live out my own life. I’m sorry I made you promise such a thing. It was too much for me to put on your shoulders. I guess I just wanted to be remembered… somehow. Like **_I_** truly existed.”

Cloud saw the contemplative look. “Zack.”

“Genesis said he saw Sephiroth inside me and that I surpassed Angeal.” His eyes closed. “I’m not Angeal and I’m not Sephiroth I just wanted… to be remembered for who I was not them.”

Cloud moved up to Zack’s side. “I didn’t see you as Genesis did. You died protecting me as far as I was concerned. That was you saving me not them.” His hand moved to Fenrir and he glanced over at the view.

“Think I died a hero?”

“I think so.” Cloud’s glance moved to Zack. “Just don’t repeat that again too soon.”

“Not planning on it.” Zack replied and looked at Cloud and smiled. “Relax.”

Cloud sighed it was easier said than done. The fever had got him worried but Zack seemed to be fine now. Cloud just couldn’t put his finger on how come he was so quick to recover, like nothing fazed him for too long. Looking Zack over he wondered how long Zack planned on keeping everything bottled up inside.

“Zack… why do you keep everything so… hidden?” Cloud sighed. “We can’t help you if you don’t talk to us.”

Zack paused and looked at Cloud, he looked over at Midgar for a moment.

“Sorry I didn’t know I was worrying you guys. I guess it’s just hard for me to adjust to sharing depressing things. The world has had enough sadness don’t you think?”

“It has but that doesn’t mean we can’t fight it together… you’re not alone. I’m conscious this time. I’ll help.” Cloud looked at him.

Zack blinked for a moment and smiled. “Yeah you are.” His hand moved and patted Cloud on the shoulder. “I just have to keep telling myself you’re alright.”

Cloud watched as Zack moved to the rocks on the cliff face, his hand moving over one and he let his eyes shut as the wind seemed to blow a gentle breeze over them.

Cloud moved up behind Zack and he let his arms slip around the older man and pulled him close. “I’m alright… I’ll be fine. But it’s you who’s making me worry.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cissnei walked in to Seventh Heaven and she looked round. Despite the influx of humid heat the bar was empty. The air conditioning was almost a godsend to the female Turk who was almost ready to discard her Turk uniform for the day.

Tifa was as normal behind the bar cleaning up. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. “You’re early.” Tifa remarked.

“Is he in?” Cissnei asked.

Tifa shook her head. “He left early this morning with Cloud. Boys being boys went out on a road trip for the day.”

Cissnei moved to sit in the stool at the bar, she looked down as her cellphone went off and she pulled it out looking at the caller I.D.

“Work?”

“Yeah… always on call. Downside of being a Turk we rarely get holidays.” She flipped the phone open. “Tseng.”

 

Tifa watched the female Turk turn round in the stool her legs crossed as she spoke to the other Turk on the phone.

“He’s out with Cloud right now…” Tifa saw Cissnei look at her. “He wants to know how long ago they left.”

“Oh just after breakfast. So probably about three hours ago.” Tifa replied.

“Three hours.” Cissnei repeated before listening to the reply. Tifa shook her head. “You know Cloud better than me, he can vanish for hours on end apparently.”

She rolled her eyes at the reply. “I understand sir-”

Tifa stifled a giggle at Cissnei’s flapping hand motion of Tseng going off in to a rant.

“I’ll bring Zack over after.” Cissnei flipped the cellphone closed.

“You poor thing. Care for a drink? On the house?” Tifa smiled.

“Vodka… straight.” Cissnei smiled.

Tifa poured her a glass and set it on the counter.

 

Cissnei sighed Tseng words if they were indeed correct meant Sephiroth had gathered some strength from somewhere. Apparently Quinn had stated that ‘Mother’s’ influence was increasing her voice louder in the younger Turk’s head.

“Gil for them?” Tifa asked.

“Tseng wanted to know if anything happened this morning or last night.” Cissnei looked at Tifa.

Tifa thought for a moment. “Zack and Cid had a drinking competition the mako and Jenova cells he must have to beat Cid. Shelke had to fly them all back home last night.” She tapped her chin. “And Zack was still as sober as Reeve by the end of it all.”

“Anything after that?” Cissnei asked.

“He helped me clean up and then took Cloud to bed before going to sleep himself.” Tifa remarked. “Though Cloud mentioned Zack did dream of Jenova and Sephiroth last night. But he didn’t state what it was about.”

Cissnei nodded. “They must have made contact prematurely then. Tseng won’t be too happy about that. It’ll push the plans back by a couple of days.”

Tifa looked at Cissnei. “Do you guys really think Zack’s the only one who can fight them?”

“They’re in his head, not ours.” Cissnei sighed.

Tifa looked at Cissnei. “Tseng sent you here to lend Zack some strength didn’t he?”

Cissnei blushed and looked down. “Yeah.”

“I’ll call Cloud and see where they are then.”

“That’s good because apparently tonight Reno’s been reinstated back to guard duty. Tseng thinks it’s safe.” Cissnei explained.

“I’ll make sure to tab Tseng Reno’s bill for the night then.” Tifa joked.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno looked at the message on his phone from Tseng. Zack and Cloud had dropped off the radar for a while and he let out a sigh. The statement was obvious. Cissnei then she was to take Zack back to Tseng’s office for a ‘meeting’ after the budget cuts Rufus was passing out. Reno gripped the phone, he knew what that meant. Cissnei, then Tseng, then he would be called in.

 

Looking up he watched as Elena finished packing his laundry up while Rude finished cleaning his kitchen, apparently he was supposed to bring Zack back here. His place where Sephiroth had…

The thought trailed off and he looked at Clover walking out of his bedroom holding up the former General’s pants.

“Is this a memento or something Reno?” The blonde haired male Turk asked jokingly.

Reno cleared his throat and motioned to the laundry pile.

Walker moved in from the balcony past Clover before hitting him over the back of the head.

“Get serious.” The long haired Turk growled.

 

Orders from Tseng were clean up and Reno knew the other two were not as clued in as Elena and Rude seemed to be, but this wasn’t how he pictured his recovery to be. Lie on the couch and let his apartment get cleaned from under him by his co-workers.

“Hey ow!” Clover rubbed the back of his head. “Don’t make me send pictures of you and M’adoc out round through sms.”

“I’ll kill you before you can push that send button.” Walker stated as he continued his surveillance of the apartment. Checking every nook and cranny for any possible hidden equipment that was not part of the higher ranking Turk’s general collection of crap accumulated.

Elena lifted the laundry basket up before stating the obvious. “I’ll go clean these… but I’m leaving you guys to sort through his porn collection.”

“Yay porn!” Clover cheered.

Before he was hit in the side of the head by an empty can of beer from the bedroom. “Shut up!” Walker’s shout could be heard.

Rude cleared his throat and let Elena leave before he walked up to Reno.

 

Reno looked up at Rude.

“I’ve been ordered by Tseng to watch you from tomorrow… just in case.”

Reno blinked. “You know huh?”

“It’s for your own safety…” Rude added.

Reno waved his hand about. “I know I know… Tseng’s worried about me yo.”

“More than he’s letting on.” Rude replied before walking to the computer table and stopped looking at it with a sigh. “If our pay checks weren’t so high. I might protest doing this kind of work. But I’m glad for the change in pace.”

Reno chuckled standing up and stretching he look. “I for one can’t wait to get back to work yo. I’m bored as hell stuck at home.”

“So why are we cleaning this place up? It’s just Zack.” Clover asked dropping a box of old LP’s, DVD’s, CD’s and stuff next to the television and stereo unit.

“And Jenova we have to make the place pretty for the stupid bitch.” Walker scoffed.

Clover blinked. “What we’re cleaning up for Jenova now?”

“I was joking you moron.” Walker rolled his eyes. “Tseng thinks Reno failed to escape due to the mess. This way he might actually make it to the door.”

“Funnnnny.” Reno shot Walker a look. The ex SOLDIER still had that annoying dry SOLDIER wit that he hated. “I might just take him out for a drink at the local and get Jenova to hit on you instead.” He retorted.

“Ewwww!” Clover shuddered.

 

 

To Be Continued


	17. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack x Cloud my other favorite pairing ^___^

**Chapter Sixteen**

 

 

Zack let Cloud hold him and his eyes closed his hand moved over Cloud’s gloved one. Normally silence drove him over the edge but Cloud’s moving presence was enough comfort and he let his eyes move to the rocks where he had stashed Cloud when they were both here last. Zack felt the mouth touch base with his neck and he let out a sigh as his collar was pulled down.

“Cloud… your strength.”

“It’s fine. I’ve got some curaga with me this time.” Cloud’s other hand moved under Zack’s black t-shirt lifting it base to rolled over his exposed abdomen.

‘ _Closure… he wants closure… just this once_.’ Zack thought and he let Cloud lift the shirt up and remove it.

“You know this time I’m glad you’re not dressed up in that kit, who knows how long I’d be waiting.” Zack teased.

Zack gasped as he felt the hand move between his legs rolling over his covered length.

“Zack… shut the hell up.” Cloud hissed before his mouth moved along Zack’s neck.

Zack chuckled. “Shutting up.” He let his hips move in to Cloud’s demanding hand. Cloud’s free hand pulled the shirt up more to let the cool air slide over his abdomen like a gentle caress. It was so hard to deny Cloud what he wanted half the time. He blamed himself a lot for Cloud having locked himself off from people. But the friends he had now, they were good to him and supportive… extremely supportive he hoped he could get to know them more and help Cloud return fully to the person he knew once before.

 

The hand over his abdomen moved down flicking the button of his jeans open and he felt the contact of denim loosen before a hand snaked their way in to his pants.

Gasping at the touch of leather over his length made his hips jerk in the fabric. The sensation of the leather, cool yet warm riding over him, drawing him in to a near full arousal inside the tight confines of denim.

“Hnnn… Cloud… you sure about this?” He whispered.

“Positive.” Cloud whispered his free hand pulling the black shirt clean off tossing it to the side.

Zack felt the moan ripple from his throat at the sensation of the warm lips on the back of his shoulder blades kissing along the bone. Warm kisses on a body that was being caressed by the cool breeze the contrast alone made him shiver at the thought of the two of them naked among the dirt riding out each other’s need to touch each other in case the other was suddenly wiped away out of existence.

 

The sound of Cloud’s phone started warbling and Cloud let out a sigh. Sometimes he did really want to toss the phone but the option of the off button was just as good he pulled it out looking at the caller I.D. Pausing upon seeing Tifa’s name on the caller I.D he was frozen. Stepping back he continued to look at the name, the guilt he was suddenly feeling was confusing. Hearing Zack turn round, the older man moved up to him and took the phone looking at it. He saw Zack smile like he understood the confusion.

Zack pulled the phone out of Cloud’s hand flipping it open.

“Hey Tifa.” He remarked casually.

Cloud blushed walking away for a moment hearing half of the conversation.

“Cissnei’s there… Already?” Zack pulled out his pocket watch looking at the time.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder at the toned abdomen, the open jeans, his best friend, his mentor standing before him. Muscles seemed to twitch with the touch of the breeze. Cloud swallowed, this was causing his own body to react at the sight of Zack topless, toned and alive. Sometimes the reality was too much and he got lost in the moments when he had Zack’s body near. He never thought himself as a sort of taking person, but he wanted to take Zack and the thought scared him. But he really did love Tifa too. His hand moved to his face trapped in confusion between the two people who meant the world to him. Tifa was always so busy and Zack was… just there.

“Yeah give us an hour or two just getting some _repairs_ done to _my_ _sword_.” Zack stated.

Cloud felt the blush come on more they were no where near the repair shop he knew instantly the hidden meaning behind repairs.

“Cloud… yeah he’s with me.” Zack remarked. “Sure I’ll let him know. So I’m away for tonight huh?” He stopped and Cloud saw the frown on his face. “Meeting with Tseng.” Zack nodded. “Okay give us a few I’ll get Cloud to call you when we’re on our way back… right. See you.” He flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Cloud.

Cloud looked at it. Turning the phone off before walking up to the cliff edge, his hand ran through blonde spikes. He’d let his other emotions get the better of him.

“Sorry I… wasn’t thinking.”

Cloud made sure his back was turned to Zack, the sight of the older man almost aroused him alone. It wasn’t fair on Tifa it wasn’t fair on Cissnei, they couldn’t just do this without hurting someone.

“Complications…” Zack stated. “Are what happens when you think.” He heard the chuckle. “Don’t think so much. Just do what you feel is right for that moment. That’s what I do.”

Cloud turned round. “But Tifa… and Cissnei…” He began and stopped as Zack’s hand caught him by the waist.

“Don’t stop now Cloud…” Zack whispered. “You got me going and unless you want that pressing in your back on the way home I think we need to fix this…”

Cloud blushed as he felt the hand move over the side of his face then behind his neck and he was pulled in to a kiss. He let Zack’s mouth move over his hungry and demanding. Zack’s tongue touched base with his lips before sliding in to wrap around his snaking its way to dance around in his mouth.

Cloud was lost as he felt his body melt backwards in to a strong arm that pulled him so close he could feel the body heat of Zack’s chest pulse through his zip up turtle neck.

His mouth was freed and he felt the dizzying sensation, he carefully looked at Zack’s Mako blue eyes, his gloved hand moved up to touch the side of Zack’s face.

He felt the older man move him quickly and before he knew it he was sitting down his back against the rocks.

“You want closure…” Zack was crouched in front of him and Cloud looked up as a hand moved through his spikes ruffling them up.

Zack moved back and Cloud felt the memories returning of Zack walking away to his death. His hand moved shaking reaching for Zack and then he watched as Zack’s hand grabbed his.

Blinking Cloud watched as Zack’s other hand moved to the jeans lowering them to settle on his hips loosely.

“I’m not going anywhere…” He soothed and let Cloud’s hand go before letting the jeans slide down.

Cloud sat there looking up at Zack as he removed the rest of his clothing right down to the last boot. The breeze brushing over Zack’s body he watched as Zack moved to crouch down and Cloud caught full well the reaction he had caused Zack earlier.

“Tseng hasn’t pulled any strings over you has he?” Zack asked.

Cloud shook his head. “No… I wanted to… On my own terms.”

 

Zack smiled he enjoyed making Cloud blush, but right now the younger man wasn’t blushing, he looked worried more than anything like Zack was going to get up and leave him. Moving over the worried blonde he took Cloud’s mouth again his hand moving to the zip of the turtleneck and slowly he unzipped it. He felt Cloud suck in a breath at the breeze as it moved along his chest, his head rolling back at the invisible touch.

Zack’s hand moved along the exposed muscle, chiseled and well trained, almost perfect. It was amazing to have Cloud almost exposed beneath him.

Zack’s hand moved to the trousers for once Cloud had left the sword holsters and skirt behind, as if he felt he needed to come to the cliff face unarmed. Zack felt Cloud’s hips rock up in to his palm sucking in another breath. Zack placed a hand to Cloud’s chest pushing him down lightly as he pulled back from the kiss.

“Easy…” Zack soothed. “Let’s do this right.” He undid Cloud’s trousers and hips rose and Zack slid the fabric down the muscle toned legs. In the light he took in Cloud’s body slowly and teasing the younger man by removing the rest even slower than the last piece of clothing.

“Zack…” Cloud hissed.

“I know.” Zack smiled as he let Cloud’s completely naked form lie on the ground. One hand moved under Cloud’s neck as he crawled over him.

Knees on either side of Cloud’s hips, his face just above Cloud’s he looked down in to the blue eyes. Then Zack’s mouth captured Cloud’s again stealing the very breath from his mouth. His free hand moving over one toned arm in a feather light caress, before moving over muscled pectorals then down into the dips and crevices of a well worked out abdomen. The body was not like he remembered it to be at all. The last time he’d seen Cloud naked it had been dark and before that was when he’d changed him in to the SOLDIER uniform that set the whole motion of events for Cloud’s memory loss. The young man’s body compared to this body the change… the feeling of it under his had made his arousal stir.

 

Cloud gasped for air when Zack freed his mouth his eyes hadn’t let the older man out of his sight and he watched as the mouth moved down drinking and sucking on his skin as it moved downward over his neck.

“Zack…” He breathed the motions alone causing his body to twitch in anticipation.

The mouth was talented as it found ever dip of toned muscle the tongue moving through the crevices of his body of his chest then down further.

It was like Zack was savoring him and taking in everything he could. His hand moved through the dirt as his hips rolled up grinding against the body over him. He wanted to feel Zack buried inside him, he wanted to feel the life the man he had back and he wanted it so bad. Closure never felt so good.

The talented mouth found its way to Cloud’s abdomen. It was slow and torturous but it was needy at the same time drinking in each curve each muscle as if placing the taste in to the depths of Zack’s memory.

Hips moved more urgently and he found the hand placed on his abdomen as if easing the urgency down the hand moved over the abdomen as the mouth moved lower between thighs drinking in the line of where one thigh meet his body then over to the other.

“Hnnn… Zack…”

Cloud watched as his arousal seemed to brush against the scarred cheek. Swallowing he watched the mouth open and then it moved to the tip taking it inside.

“ZACK!” Hips bucked up urgently, wanting this more than anything.

The mouth moved over his arousal bit by bit sucking, the tongue of the skilled mouth rolling up the underside of his arousal.

Zack was teasing him so much and he was sure he was going to climax in the wait. Then came the moment where the hand moved down his thigh and he was engulfed in to the warm wet heat of the mouth.

Hips jerked up needing the feeling more than he realized and he felt his body pulled across the ground a few centimeters, his back scrapping along the dirt as his thighs were placed over shoulders. His calves touched base with the back of a sculptured back and his back arched up as the mouth moved the tongue dancing circles round his arousal while the suction of the mouth pulled him in deeper to the warmth.

Cloud’s palm slapped the ground as he pushed his back up more using the strength in one arm to help the arch while the other hand scratched at the dirt.

Zack’s head began to move bobbing over his arousal and Cloud found the rhythm his hips thrusting with the movement pushing in and with the mouth. He was so close and it was so inviting, he didn’t care that Sephiroth was inside the man, he didn’t care if the silver haired bastard could see this. It was embarrassing sure, but the sensations alone made the embarrassment slip away as if caught in the current of the life stream as it hailed another life in to its welcoming embrace.

 

Zack heard the moans leaving Cloud’s mouth as the hips moved in time with his mouth, he was amazed at the strength Cloud had regained in the two days. He was holding his body weight up with one hand, showing the urgency that he wanted this.

Zack had never realized how desperate Cloud was for the closure that he would not leave again.

Each thrust made his own arousal throb with anticipation at being buried within Cloud again. The need to praise and capture the blonde’s body was becoming more and more urgent.

He felt the twitch above the curl of his tongue; Cloud’s arousal was so close to its release. Zack had to mentally debate if he wanted to take the climax or if he wanted to pull back.

Glancing at the blondes face the look of bliss as his hips moved with Zack’s mouth, made him realize if he pulled back that Cloud would probably take it the wrong way, it would not provide the closure that Zack wanted to help Cloud with.

“Zack…” The urgency the need in Cloud’s voice made him stay put.

 

Cloud let out a cry hips bucking up as his climax came rushing out he had wanted to warn Zack but he hadn’t been able to find the words to say so.

Gasping for air he wondered why Zack hadn’t let his hips down and he dared to look at Zack. Blinking, he watched the head vanish again and he found both his hands grab the ground suddenly as a tongue found its way to his heat.

Fingers moved with the skilled tongue and all he could do was thrust his hips with the combined motions. It was relentless. It was probably more than he could take. But he would. He’d had no idea how much Zack had meant to him emotionally until Sephiroth had used his mentor’s body to take him. It had awoken such a need to have the man closer than he’d had him before.

Eyes squeezing shut he let fingers probe him, stroking in then out, rotating round past the ring of muscle and the tongue danced at the tip of his entrance moving partly in then out.

It was too much and so soon. Clawing at the ground his hips continued to move but he knew soon the strength in his arms would give out, he could feel them shaking slightly. Cloud’s body was spent but Zack… Zack was nowhere finished with him. The true strength of SOLDIER was suddenly more obvious now than it had ever been on the battlefield.

He felt that oh so familiar spot hit with fingers before curling round brushing over the tip and his hips bucked as he gasped. There was no way they would get to the repair shop in time after this.

 

Zack watched the sweat beading over Cloud’s body the strain his arms were feeling was obvious in hips as they thrust urgently on to his fingers and tongue, he could feel the body tremble the weakness of being spent was plastered through each tremble.

Pulling one hand back from the pale thigh he moved his hand over his own neglected arousal stroking one hand over it to the tip while balancing Cloud’s thighs over his shoulders.

He needed Cloud so bad he had realized how turned on the blonde got him half the time, his hand moving urgently over his arousal the hardness was there and he was ready. But he wanted to make sure Cloud was more than ready.

Pulling his hand from his arousal he moved it to Cloud’s hips and slowly removing fingers he lowered the blonde down and pulled the prepared entrance to his arousal. He moved hips up to great the entrance as it sunk on to his hardened length. Gritting his teeth he let out a hiss at the feeling of being captured in to the tight heat.

Cloud gasped his hands digging in to the dirt.

Hooking thighs over his elbows he began to thrust in to the warmth, he so needed this, he wanted it.

‘ _Damn_ _it Cloud. I don’t want to ruin what you have with Tifa…_ ’ The thought flickered through his head.

But that didn’t stop his hips moving in to the tight warmth that welcomed him like the best embrace a mother had for a son returning from war.

The chill of the air brushed over his back but he hardly noticed it as the warmth that trapped his arousal was enough to heat up his entire body in an urgency of a needed release.

“Hnnn Cloud…” Zack groaned his back arching as his hips meet the other with the clap of sweaty lust driven skin meeting each other.

Cloud felt so good under him like he had imagined the blonde to be. Eyes closing he memorized the feeling of being taken in deeper and deeper to the heat of the younger man’s body.

 

Cloud watched Zack’s abdomen roll as hips thrust in to his. The look that was on Zack’s face alone made him feel stronger than he even had winning a fight against the worst summon or monster.

He could feel Zack’s arousal hitting home with the spot that reawakened his arousal. Cloud’s hands digging in to the dirt as his body was almost half curled over as Zack thrust in to his body wantonly.

Eyes flickered in the distance to the rusted sword the gold of the hilt seemed to glisten and reflect light in his eyes for a moment and he squeezed them shut.

The sword that Angeal passed to Zack and then Zack passed to him. The sword that had been used in battle against Sephiroth numerous times over the past ten odd years, it marked the spot and the hopes and dreams Zack had had when he was alive last time. Cloud’s eyes opened after the light had danced past his vision and he looked up at Mako Blue pools looking down at him.

“You alright… there… Cloudy?” Zack asked between gasps.

Cloud found his head move in a nod, he had no words he couldn’t word anything coherently just yet. But he found he didn’t need to as Zack smiled at him.

“Good.” Zack’s back arched and Cloud’s hips jerked up as he found that the spot was demanding to be touched. The head of Zack’s arousal touched based several times each thrust moving faster and faster with the last. Cloud knew the motions already and well enough that Zack was extremely close. He could feel the arousal swelling with the need of release.

He had to make it up to Zack somehow. He had to show Zack what the man meant to him before the reality of Tifa settled in and he wouldn’t be able to touch the man again. Eyes moved to the sword again then to Zack’s eyes. Zack would defiantly be too tired to move after this, but he hoped… glancing at his trousers with the use of his materia he would be able to gain enough strength back to back up his mental plan.

 

Zack knew Cloud was the silent type, he didn’t say much he rarely showed much emotion on his face unless it was regarding him or Tifa. But right now the silence unnerved him like Cloud was lost in his own mind for a moment. Zack moved his hand to Cloud’s face the cliff face the eyes closing as the reflection of something metallic danced over his features, it was bringing back the mako poisoned memories and he moved his head down to capture the mouth again. It opened in response and he was surprised when Cloud’s tongue made the first move slipping in to his mouth and a hand grabbed him by the back of the head and held his head down.

The need behind the kiss, and the way the tongue danced circles round in his mouth made him moan.

Cloud’s hand let go and Zack pulled back and he looked at blue eyes staring at him intently.

“It’s alright Zack… I’m fine… I’m awake.”

Zack smiled and he felt hips arch up and he groaned his own hips he could feel them quiver and he pulled slightly out before plunging in to the heat hitting Cloud’s spot before spilling his release inside the younger man with a cry.

 

Cloud watched the tanned body as it arched in to his the release coming hard and fast making him gasp. It felt like it was so pent up it needed that release more so than anything. Cloud watched as Zack pulled back slowly and he watched as the older man used the nearby rock to place his hand on for balance. Zack just smiled at him. Cloud moved and sat up he felt a hand go to his hair and his spikes were ruffled again.

“Sorry that took longer than normal.” Zack lent on the rock.

Cloud nodded. “You panicked I’m sorry I scared you.”

Zack looked at him. “It’s stupid I know but every time you close your eyes or you fall asleep I’m bombarded with memories…” He glanced over his shoulder as if looking at something.

Cloud’s hand moved and he grabbed the rock pulling himself up and he moved slowly towards his pants.

“It’s long gone Zack… the mako poisoning is gone.” He pulled the single curaga from the pocket. He felt Zack’s eyes on his back as he activated it healing and returning his strength.

Hearing the footsteps as they approached him from behind he felt arms wrap around him and chin touch the top of his head. Cloud looked over the view of Midgar in the distance.

“Was that enough closure for you?” Zack asked softly.

“Almost…” Cloud replied.

He heard Zack chuckled. “Hey just cause you got materia to heal yourself doesn’t mean I can go another round okay?”

“Then you don’t have to… let me.” Cloud whispered.

He felt Zack’s hands move over his arms. “I can’t risk it Cloudy. He’s in there he could-”

Cloud’s hand moved over Zack and he gripped it.

“Let me handle Sephiroth.”

“We know you can defeat him… but not when _he is_ inside of me.” Zack stated.

Cloud turned round and he slipped from Zack, he shot the older man a glare as Zack walked past him pausing to look over his shoulder.

“It’s my body that means it’s my battle…” Zack remarked. “Let me do this Cloudy… if I fail… you know what to do…”

Cloud shot Zack another glare and he gave Zack a shove causing the older man to stumble and he turned round. “Hey!”

“Don’t you dare say that to me!” Cloud’s hand hit home with Zack’s chest again.

 

Zack fell over backwards his head inches away from Angeal’s sword.

“Cloud…” Zack blinked in shock. He saw the hurt and anger flash across Cloud’s face. He looked to the side and sat up slowly, he was greeted with a foot to his chest pinning him back to the ground.

Zack held up his hands but he didn’t say anything. He just watched as Cloud crouched over him and he felt the hands touch base with his shoulders and hold him down as a mouth crushed against his hungrily. Lips over his, teeth pinched at his bottom lip before the tongue dove in to mouth twirling round his urgently as if it was ready to fight.

“Mrph!” Zack tried to move, but he stopped when he felt Cloud’s mouth pull back. The glare was still solidly in place and he swallowed.

“Don’t make me kill you… I couldn’t do it. I can’t watch you die again.” Cloud’s nails dug in to Zack’s shoulders. He only partly flinched but he saw the blonde’s head drop defeated. “I couldn’t… just don’t…”

Zack’s hand moved up to the back of Cloud’s head and he sighed. With one swift motion he pulled the head down to his chest.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking…” He whispered. Letting Cloud’s head go he let his arm drop to the ground.

 

The motion was too familiar and Cloud looked up hurriedly it was like the time when Zack was dying, he looked at the man lying under him and his hand moved to Zack’s chest. He saw Mako blue eyes watching him carefully as if waiting for something.

Cloud’s mouth moved but he couldn’t find the words, he couldn’t say or do anything but just look at Zack. He wanted to show this man how much he meant to him. But his plan had flown out the window at the words. Zack had almost worded that he was going to give up.

“You never think.” Cloud finally said.

Zack smiled sheepishly at him. “So you noticed huh?”

Cloud straddled Zack’s waist his hand moved over the pectoral chest, then over Zack’s toned arms. “I noticed a long time ago.”

“What are you noticing now?” Zack teased.

Cloud shot him a glare. “Stop that I swear you’ve spent too much time round Reno.”

Zack chuckled. “Right right I forgot you’re mad at me… So what are you going to do?”

“I’ll think of something.” Cloud stated.

Zack just nodded. “You know I have no energy left right?”

Cloud took Zack in. He was breathing he was alive just obviously spent. “I know.”

“Is it take advantage of me time?” Zack joked.

“Probably.” Cloud replied.

He watched Zack smile. “Guess I can’t complain then.”

“Would you?”

Zack shook his head slightly. “Not really… But I know he’s watching…”

Cloud’s hand moved languidly down Zack’s chest.

“I don’t care anymore. Let him.”

 

Zack felt his breath hitch as Cloud’s hand made its way between his thighs. His length was gripped in the palm of Cloud’s hand and his hips jerked and he felt his breath come out in a rush of breath.

“So I’m noticing.” Zack gasped as the hand moved over his length stroking it slowly.

Cloud’s head moved to Zack’s chest and he felt the mouth move over his chest, lips tasting the sweat beaded on his skin kissing softly, tongue darting out to taste.

Zack sucked in a breath, he wanted to move but his body really was tired he had no idea why, wasn’t this sort of thing supposed to empower him?

Cloud’s mouth moved downward and Zack watched the blonde head move lower and lower down his body tasting his skin all the way.

“Cloud…” He breathed. “You don’t… have-” He was cut off as the blonde’s mouth moved round his length suddenly taking the full of him between lips.

Zack’s hips jerked up his back arching. His hand moved slowly going to blonde spikes and he gasped fingers lacing through the wild locks. Eyes closing he let the blonde’s mouth take him fully, sucking hungrily. The motion of the mouth over his length caused hips to react thrusting up. Granted he felt spent his hips and his length were being stirred in to a new life.

 

Cloud felt Zack’s length swell in to arousal in his mouth and he looked up at Zack’s body eyes closed chest heaving his mouth open gasping for air, one hand on his head, he could feel the nails scratch his scalp lightly as if urging him on in the only motion he could.

If Sephiroth had taken Zack last night then Cloud knew that Zack’s energy was probably depleted, maybe today this moment would help return what Sephiroth took and at the same time give him the chance to wake Zack up in to realizing that he should never think about giving up or dying again. There was too much to live for and too much to cherish in this world.

Drinking in the arousal as it swelled in to full hardness Cloud pulled back for a moment to catch his breath. He watched Zack the older man lazily opening his eyes. Cloud’s hand’s found Zack’s hips and fingers moved under before playing with his entrance. He’d never really thought about burying himself inside another man before.

Zack’s hips rocked up and Cloud heard his name pass from Zack’s lips.

“Cloud… what?”

Fingers found their way in to move slowly thrusting two in then out rotating them round stretching the older man’s ring of muscle.

“Let me… just this once… I want to know… what it’s like.” Cloud whispered.

Zack nodded his head, a moan the only thing to pass his lips as Cloud’s finger’s worked their way in deeper stroking moving against inner walls.

Zack’s hips rose and lowered with the motion of Cloud’s fingers, the sight empowering that he could have his friend and mentor moving under him like a teen experiencing their first sexual encounter.

Slipping a third digit in he heard Zack’s breathe out a hiss. Fingers moving faster he watched Zack’s hips move with the upturned pace his back arching up urgently.

“Hnnn Cloud… please…” The need behind the voice stirred his own length in to life.

 

Cloud’s free hand moved over his length stroking it slowly in motion with Zack’s.

His eyes watching as they rode over his other hand and he kept fingers thrusting in and out. Watching Zack’s hips, his hand playing over length, as he stroked it in to a hardened arousal. The curiosity was getting to him, he could feel how tight the inner walls were and he could feel his fingers hitting the center spot deep inside Zack.

Cloud finally let his arousal go before removing fingers and pulling hips up to his he pushed in to the entrance in one swift movement causing Zack to gasp in air loudly.

Moving over Zack he pulled legs round his waist and his head moved to the exposed naked chest and his mouth tasted the body again. Fingers played through his hair as he waited till he was sure the pain would subside.

The tight heat held him snuggly in place and gripped him tightly like a vice. The pain over his arousal was new and fresh something he hadn’t felt before. It was nothing at all like the times he’d been with Tifa. But it the friction was just as pleasurable.

“Cloud…” Zack’s voice and then he felt the hand move over the back of his neck playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

“Never knew… you had… it… in you.”

Cloud inwardly smirked at the compliment. His mouth moved over the chest and his hand touched base with Zack’s neglected arousal and his palm began to play over the length in long strokes. Zack’s breath came out almost in a startled gasp. Cloud took that cue and his hips began to move. Skin meeting skin so desperately, his hand moving in time with his thrusts as Zack’s hips began to match his rhythm.

 

Cloud had shocked his body in to a new arousal and Zack could do nothing but let his hips move with the sexual urgency the younger man had awoken in him. There were times where he forgot Cloud wasn’t that boy anymore, but this was proving to be one of those times he wasn’t that teenager. He was a man taking what he wanted, what he desired and that alone was enough of a turn on knowing it was him.

‘ _I’m sorry Tifa... I told you I wouldn’t make him choose… but he…_ ’ The thought trailed off as Zack felt the strength in arms lift him up as an arousal plunged deeper inside.

Eyes wide he found himself staring up at the blue sky. His hand moved through the blonde spikes as Cloud’s mouth danced kissed over his chest. He was sure he could feel the warmth of the life stream of those passed before him watching and he felt the blush, the last thing he needed was Angeal watching him right now. Granted most the time Zack liked to think Angeal was up there watching him guiding and helping him, but this was one of those times it was best his teacher and mentor wasn’t watching.

Cloud’s hips moved and Zack could do nothing but move with them his eyes closing, he could still feel the blush on his face, open to the world it felt embarrassing some moments yet the next it felt as if there was a new freedom and exposure as if showing the world how much he cared for Cloud.

Cloud’s arousal was swelling, ready for release but he was holding back and Zack looked to the blonde head on his chest, he could feel the breath of pants touch his chest and his hand moved over the back of Cloud’s neck staying there. He held the blonde in place.

“Let it all out Cloud…” He whispered. “Let it… Go…” Zack urged.

Cloud’s hand playing over his arousal Zack knew he would be probably having his moment sooner than he thought.

 

Cloud’s eyes opened hearing Zack’s voice urging him, telling him it was alright to just let it go. He felt Zack’s arousal stiffen when the seed of release shot out and Zack’s body jerked up gasping for air. Cloud glanced at his hand Zack’s release over it and he looked up at Zack, the hand still on the back of his neck he felt the hand on the back of his neck holding him there.

Closing his eyes he could feel the steady beat of a heart under his forehead. It wasn’t slowing down, it was as alive and pumping the blood through his system like any normal living man. Zack wasn’t going anywhere. He was going to live.

Cloud’s arousal shook and he pulled his head up his hips snapping in tightly to the heat of Zack’s entrance and he found his release in the older man’s body as he let out that cry. Cloud’s body had wanted to let it out for a long time, screaming up at the sky in a more pleasure stricken note than when he’d been here last time with Zack, the release filling Zack’s body. His hands dropped to either side of Zack’s head, he blinked taking in the silver streaks that had thinned, they looked more like grey hairs than silver streaks.

Zack looked at him blinking.

“Wow…” Was all he managed to say before sucking in some air.

Cloud noticed the blush on Zack’s face. “Zack… you’re… blushing.”

Zack just smiled. “Yeah I kinda got a flash back of last time I was here I saw Angeal… he came down for me.”

Cloud nodded his head slowly then he sat up.

“Oh…” He looked behind up at the sky. “He didn’t… this time did he?”

“No… Least I hope he didn’t that would have been a bit embarrassing.” Zack moved his hand to rub behind his head.

Cloud used the last of his strength to slip from Zack’s body slowly and he let out a low hiss, he could feel the pain shoot through his arousal. First times were always the killer on his body. It had been the same with Tifa two years ago, before he discovered he had the Geostigma.

Sitting back he watched as Zack moved and jumped to his feet. Stretching the older man looked at Cloud. “Okay guess I got my strength back.”

“That’s good.” Cloud smiled slightly.

Zack moved to Cloud’s trouser and he pulled out another materia before handing it to Cloud. “Use it get your strength up I’m not driving your bike back… it might not like me.” He grinned.

Nodding Cloud activated the materia letting it work over his sluggish body. He felt his strength return but he still didn’t move he looked at Zack as he walked round the place picking up the strewn clothes pulling each piece on bit by bit.

“We should take the sword in to be cleaned.” Cloud stated before finally moving he walked to the cliff face grabbing his own clothes.

“It’s alright… Cloudy.”

Cloud sighed. “You could use it against…” He stopped.

 

Zack’s eyes flickered over the sword. “I dreamt I had that sword last night Sephiroth… he really doesn’t like it much.” Moving to the sword he plucked it out of the ground spinning it round for a bit. “Spose it does give us a sort of truthful alibi.”

Cloud moved up to Fenrir and Zack watched as Cloud sat on the bike and pulled his boots on doing them up. Despite the dirt and sand the two of them were caked in here and there the sword story would be half believable.

“Then we better clean up before we meet the girls, anywhere we can go where there’s hot water and soap?” Zack asked.

Cloud looked at him and sighed. “I guess we can ask Shelke… but I really don’t want to show up there stating that we…” He cleared his throat.

“We were training… to help me get stronger… kind of… in a way…” Zack offered.

 

Cloud let his head drop before holding out his hand and Zack placed the sword in them. Cloud opened up the weapons rack in Fenrir and placed the sword inside and he felt Zack climb on the bike behind him as the rack retracted back in to the bike.

“I’m sure she would believe that…” Cloud shook his head. “And then ask us why we didn’t go home to wash up?”

Zack tapped his chin for a moment. “Point taken. Her place is closer to the guy you know who can fix up the sword right?” He asked.

“It’s between that place and the bar.” Cloud revved Fenrir in to life.

“Worth a shot.” Zack offered lamely. “I’d rather not show up a Seventh Heaven looking like we do because those are two smart girls.”

Cloud pulled his goggles on and looked at Zack behind him.

“At least you’re trying to think now.”

“………” Zack stared back at him. “I don’t see you trying.”

“It’s Cure not Esuna.” Cloud shot him a look. “But I don’t think even an Esuna can fix that status impairment you call a head.”

 

 

 

To Be Continued


	18. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack x Cissnei...
> 
> There are some mentions and scenes involving OC's but for good reason... I promise. They are back ground characters, but they have a purpose in this fic I promise.

**Chapter Seventeen**

 

 

Tifa looked up as Cloud and Zack finally walked in to the bar. “Oh you’re back.”

“Finally.” Cissnei added turning round in the stool.

Tifa noticed the buster sword Zack carried with hand, the hilt resting over his shoulder. “Almost as good as new… sorry it took so long. Extra buffing.” Zack grinned.

Tifa saw the blush on Cloud’s face and she shook her head. She didn’t want to know the truth behind what took them so long. It would probably be best not to enquire. It would hurt less in the long run.

 

Zack walked up to Cissnei looking down at her sitting on the stool. “You know you don’t have to do this just because it’s Tseng’s orders…”

He was startled as her hand grabbed him by the arm giving it a hard yank and he fell forward his hand landing on the bar to catch himself as her lips caught his. He felt the kiss move over his lips, letting his eyes close, he allowed her tongue to slip in to his mouth. It moved slowly through his mouth and he felt the hand move up his arm to behind his head fingers locking in to place through the spikes in his hair.

It had only been a few hours since Cloud and he had… but for some reason his body seemed to crave the attention and relish in the soft touches of the female Turk.

 

Cloud blinked watching the two and he saw Tifa smile at the action, blushing Cloud looked down he shouldn’t have had the jealous feeling he had right now, he was with Tifa wasn’t he? But his feelings for Zack just kept growing and it was complicating a lot of things.

‘ _What do I do? Do I even say anything?_ ’ He thought watching as Cissnei let Zack’s head go. Their forehead’s still touching and he saw the smile they shared.

“Did you two want a room upstairs?” Tifa taunted.

Cissnei looked at her shaking her head. “No it’s okay…” She slipped from the stool her hand locking with Zack’s pulling him along behind her. “You have my number.”

“Where are we going?” Zack blinked as he was pulling along following.

Cloud caught the mako blue looking at him.

“To my apartment… where we won’t disrupt their business for the night.” Cissnei replied.

Cloud saw Zack give a quick wave before he was pulled out of the door, he didn’t even have time to let the sword go. Not that he would need it where he was going. Cloud understood his attachment to the weapon to let go would be to release that part of Angeal that he wanted to keep forever.

 

Tifa lent on the bar looking at Cloud watching the door. “Don’t look so worried.”

Cloud turned to look at her. “Sorry… I just…”

Tifa nodded. “You feel confused right now. It’s alright. I understand.”

The obvious shock on his face made her smile. “Zack it’s good just to have him back. You feel… lighter don’t you?”

Cloud caught Tifa’s eyes, she watched as he walked up to the bar leaning over it, she was surprised as his mouth moved to her lips taking them with his own.

Tifa moaned in to the mouth, his hand moving to touch the side of her face. Just when he confused her more he seemed to show her that he still cared, by the smallest of actions.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rude stood at the door watching as Clover and Walker left the apartment, he looked over his shoulder at Reno lying slumped in the couch flicking through the stations on the television.

Rude only just made out the other two Turks conversation.

“Hey Walker… Why did Reno have Sephiroth’s pants in his apartment?”

“’Tch why would I know!” The former SOLDIER snapped.

Rude shut the door and looked at Reno it was a good question that ones who weren’t privy to the information didn’t need to know the answers for.

Reno flipped out his cellphone looking at the update he let out a yawn. “Cissnei’s taking Zack to her place…”

“I’m surprised she’s letting you know after the last stunt you pulled.” Rude shot his partner a look.

“She isn’t Tseng let me know. He’s asking for volunteers to stand at the door just in case Seph comes out.” Reno explained.

“Meaning… he wants you to let me know to go there.” Rude stated.

“Exactly. Tseng wants to see Zack after as well.” Reno added.

Rude nodded. “Stand guard then take him to Tseng.. and whose watching over you for the night?”

“Elena… according to this text. She’s gunna love that.” Reno chuckled.

Rude let out a sigh. “I’ll leave when she gets back.”

 

Reno stopped on a station and looked at the gardener explain different flowers and how what temperatures were successful for growing and he sat up on the couch slowly.

Walker had lost his cool with him only moments ago it was understandable the former SOLDIER was pissy when Jenova was mentioned he housed the bitch before Zack was woken up but to be teamed with Clover, his office partner in crime, the amount of pranks they’d pulled on almost everyone from Rufus to Cissnei, it was no wonder they both still had their jobs.

 

_Walker had stalked up to Reno grabbing him by the collar and yanking him up. “You know as well as I do what I’ve had to deal with from that bitch joke about it again and you’ll wish it was Sephiroth here not me.”_

_Clover jumped on him puling back. “Back down Walker! Back down okay!”_

_Walker let Reno go as Clover pushed him in to the hall. “Check down there and remember to exhale.” Clover called out giving the former SOLDIER a kick on the ass._

_Walker growled stalking down the hall and he heard Clover let out a breath._

 

_Reno blinked looking at the hallway and Clover letting out a sigh. “Got your hands full with Mr. Anti-social don’t ya?”_

_Clover nodded his head. “Yeah… I’m sorry about him really I am. It’s just…. Jen…” The blonde trailed off looking to the side._

_Reno sat up. “Question did Jenova come on to you too?”_

_Clover looked up and Reno saw the blue eyes wide before he looked to the side mumbling something about checking the balcony._

_Reno raised a brow and jumped up following Clover on to the balcony. He saw the blonde standing there clutching at the railing his head dropped._

“ _She got you didn’t she… Jenova…”_

_Clover just nodded. “Yeah… more than once… you can’t say anything okay? Walker will kill me if anyone found out he feels bad about it.”_

_Reno placed his hand on Clover’s shoulder. “You me when I get back on duty we’re going to hit the bar okay?”_

“ _Sounds good.” Clover mumbled. Reno blinked he knew there something else Clover usually piped up at the mention of alcohol, but he was still clutching the railing for dear life._

“ _There’s something else isn’t there yo?”_

“ _You met Aerith didn’t you?” Clover asked._

“ _Yeah… cute as yo. But man oh man was she pissy when I stepped on her flowers.” Reno blinked and looked at Clover. “Why so curious.”_

_Clover looked at him. “I want to tell you but Tseng can’t know he can’t I don’t want it out there… I don’t want it exposed.”_

_Reno raised a brow then nodded and lent on the railing. “Got my word… so spill it before I explode yo.”_

“ _What Aerith was… I am. She wasn’t the last… apparently.” Clover whispered._

_Reno stopped and stood up. “You’re shitting me yo?”_

_Clover shook his head. “Ezekiel found out and told me, Walker knows but no one else knows… in the living flesh except you.”_

“ _That’s big…” Reno mused leaning on the railing. “Tseng won’t know… promise. Just one thing… if you are to ever meet Zack… do not… go alone.” Last thing he wanted was Seph to come out and kill the blonde._

_Clover nodded. “I’ll make sure Walker is with me if I do.”_

“ _Good… but you might need a bit more than Walker yo… Velaruis, Cloud and maybe Sevvie and Vincent to. Just in case.” Reno remarked and he saw Clover’s blinking expression. “Trust me you will need it. Sephiroth is inside that man.”_

_Clover’s head fell to his hands on the railing with a sigh. “Goodbye stomach contents helllllo Masumune…”_

 

“An ancient… I thought they were all in to flowers and crap…” Reno muttered. His office partner in prankster crime was descended from an ancient and the blonde never knew, only found out two days ago.

“I wonder if he’s related to her…” Reno mused and flipped the channel Clover wasn’t a flower person, he was a photocopy his ass and staple it to Rufus’ door person.

“When did everything start to get so messed up yo?” He mumbled letting his elbow rest on his knee.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack looked round Cissnei’s apartment his eyes moving over the various trappings of her home, it was humble, but it was nice it was a studio apartment, he had expected the full nine yards, but apparently not.

He stopped by the bookshelf and picked the photo off the shelf and looked at it. File photo. Sephiroth, Tifa and himself in Nibelhiem before everything went so horribly wrong and his eyes moved over Sephiroth’s image.

‘ _You’re_ _not the Sephiroth I know!_ ’ Zack had remembered shouting that at the former General, before Sephiroth had pretty much kicked his ass.

‘ _I’m going to save you from her Seph… whether you want me to or not_.’ He thought.

‘ **I don’t need saving**.’

‘ _You do and you know it_.’ Zack argued back.

‘ **It will be you who needs saving when I am done**.’

Zack shook his head. ‘ _Not happening_.’

“Drink?” Cissnei asked.

Zack placed the photo down and he smiled. “Please.”

He walked past where his sword was leaning against the wall near the window. The afternoon light streaming through the window the glow of sunshine reflecting off the gold of the hilt.

Cissnei smiled and moved to the kitchen part opening the fridge and he smiled seeing her pull out a bottle of Vodka, she poured it in to a cup handing the drink to him.

He took it and downed the liquid quickly.

She took a swig from the bottle herself before putting it back in the fridge. She moved from the kitchen past him flipping the base of his un-tucked shirt and he watched her shed her Turk jacket off. Her shirt followed next and he moved up behind her his arms slipping round her naked waist his hands moving over the soft feminine skin.

‘ _A woman… for once… it’s a woman…_ ’ Zack thought his mouth moving to her neck and she tilted it allowing him access and his hands moved up to her bra covered breasts taking one in each hand while his mouth nipped up her neck.

Her head turned to look at him and his mouth moved over the soft lips. One hand moved down her body slipping to the standard issue Turk pants with a flip of his thumb the button popped open, and his hand slipped in moving under panties his fingers finding the entrance to her heat.

“Zack…” Cissnei’s voice gasped against his lips.

He saw the flush on her cheeks as he slipped two fingers in stroking against her inner walls, her hips rocked in to his hand urgently. His other hand rolling over her breasts, he felt one arm slip round his neck and hang on for dear life as she rode his fingers.

Each thrust in to her body elicited a sensual moan from her mouth as her back pressed up against his chest. He wanted to make this time different. He wanted to savor it more, he wanted to feel… normal, how men were supposed to feel when alone with women.

It wouldn’t change how he felt for Cloud, nothing would, what they had suddenly formed was more than respect and admiration for each other it was deeper, passionate and driven by a need to just cover each other with love…

Zack pulled back gasping. ‘ _Love_ …’ He blinked at the foreign thought in his head. Had it really taken him this long to realize he was in love with the blonde. Swallowing he looked down at Cissnei. Soft feminine curves presented for him, to take to devour in any way he saw fit and he was thinking about Cloud.

‘ _I can’t hurt her like this… It’s not… but Tifa… Cloud…_ ’ He groaned as he found that Cissnei’s free hand had slipped between his thighs fingers scratching up the denim over the forming bulge.

He groaned he had gotten himself hard thinking on Cloud and his mouth dropped to her naked shoulder.

“I’m sorry Cissnei… that we… that you feel you have to follow orders like this.” Zack apologized.

Cissnei shook her head. “It’s okay the most that will happen is Tseng will send me back to your parents. They were concerned something bad had happened to Clover when I returned without him. I think you have a new little brother.”

“Clover…” Zack mumbled.

“Blonde hair blue eyes… he’s a Turk from Costa Del Sol. Surely you’ve heard about Reno’s partner in office crime?” She chuckled.

“Oh.” Zack stopped of course the blonde the one who had been in the room before Tifa came to get him, the one he saw Jenova trying to molest before she flew at him like a banshee out of hell. “I saw him briefly…” Zack mumbled his mouth moving along her shoulders. “He’s been unwell lately hasn’t he?”

Cissnei’s head just nodded in response as her hips thrust against his hand and heard the gasp pass her lips. The conversation dropped suddenly as she continued to ride his hand and he moaned feeling the heat slowly releasing the warm wet sensation. She was so close.

“Zack… I…” Cissnei panted. He felt his fingers snagged in to the wet warmth by walls and all he could do was curl his fingers then uncurl pushing them in and out mimicking what he was going to be doing later.

“You’re close… I know.” Zack whispered in her ear.

Her face flushed and he let her hips ride out the rest of her passion on his hand till she let out a cry of his name and he felt her climax over his fingers.

Slipping his hand from her pants, he helped her to sit on her bed and he looked at the flushed body as her amber eyes caught his mako blue ones.

‘ _I’m sorry Cloud I need this strength to fight them… I… I’m so sorry…_ ’

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng looked at Clover leaning against the wall inside his office, the blonde was looking to the side staring out one of the side windows off in another world.

“Reno…” Tseng began.

“He’s alive and well… but the fact that he kept Sephiroth’s pants shows the Turk loyalty is wavering.” Clover remarked. “But I doubt he’d leave the non-existent pay check you have signed for him to have sex with Sephiroth on a daily basis.”

Tseng raised a brow, Clover was smart, more observant than the best of the Turks, but Tseng sometimes regretted letting Reno train the kid.

Though Clover’s fighting skills lacked he made up for it in ways the Turks found valuable. He could hack a mako reactor on the other side of the continent from just a phone line and a lap top, he was proficient enough with a gun and even better with a sniper rifle. But had dropped the weapons for the staff that was strapped to his back a long chain wrapped round the end of the staff loosely.

 

The leash to keep Clover from wandering was wavering and Tseng knew it. The blonde was keeping something from him.

“Your visits to Ezekiel’s office seem to be increasing as of late.” Tseng remarked.

It was then the blonde turned to look at him. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

Tseng stood up walking up to the blonde his hand hit the side of the wall by the blonde’s head. “Off records I’ve heard you were sick and failed to file a report on the matter.”

“A bug… twenty four hour thing.” Clover mumbled.

“In recovery in the medical bay with Zack.” Tseng added.

“If we’re talking off the record sir Walker took me there and tied me to the bed and yelled at me to get better. I don’t know about you but former SOLDIER’s seem to think rope and tied to a bed seem to increase a recovery rate over good ol’ chicken soup, decent rest and materia..” Clover commented off handily.

Tseng moved his hand. “I put that phone in your pocket for a reason. I picked you out of all of them out there for that reason and you are telling me you have nothing to report?”

Clover looked at him. “I’m sick of snitching on them. They do their job don’t they and frankly sitting parked outside M’adoc’s apartment sending you sms’s of every woman he drags up there to fuck on his kitchen bench, is not my idea of off duty work that’s even worth the lame paycheck you keep docking.”

“If you’d stop photocopying your ass and e-mailing it round the office I might take your work more seriously.” Tseng growled.

The only problem with intelligent Turks was they got bored way to easy finding other things to occupy their time. Clover’s specialty was filling in for Reno’s pranks when the red head couldn’t.

“You have to have something for me.” Tseng sighed.

The corner of Clover’s mouth tilted up in a smug smirk. “Oh but I do… sir.”

“What?” Tseng looked at Clover and the blonde pushed himself up from the wall.

“Your concern for Reno goes beyond office protocol.” Clover moved to the door.

“Clover!” Tseng growled.

Clover stopped by the door. “Jenova seems to like to use Walker to get at me. She still seems infatuated with blue eyed blondes.”

Tseng stopped. “You’re still pissed off about not getting time off.”

Clover spun round. “Sephiroth fucks Reno’s brains out and he gets two weeks. I get ra- attacked by Jenova and I get double shifts how the fuck is that fair? I’m tired I’m up all night watching your flock and frankly you don’t need me to tell there’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing out there…”

“Then tell me who it is and I’ll consider your request for time off.” Tseng remarked.

Clover shook his head. “You’ll have to do better than consider sir… until then I’m keeping this information to myself!” He opened the door stalking out slamming it behind him.

Tseng let out a growl and rubbed his temple. “That’s what I get for letting Reno train the brat.” He moved to his chair falling back in to it.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Clover let out a breath and his head dropped his fists clenched at his side.

‘ _Your wolf… Tseng… it’s me_.’ Clover thought walking down the hall and passing by Reno and Rude’s empty office and he stopped to glance inside. ‘ _Sephiroth… Just take her the hell away from here. I want nothing more to do with Jenova_.’

“Clover…” He stopped and looked over his shoulder and blinked. Rufus walked up to him. “I think we need to finish that chat about Walker’s Jenova problems.”

“Without Walker?” Clover blinked and looked to the hand that touched his shoulder.

“Without Walker.” Rufus repeated.

“Sir…” Clover looked to the side seeing Quinn looking at him the tri hair colored Turk stood up suddenly. ‘ _Fuck… don’t tell me he knows_.’

Rufus pushed Clover in front of him. “No wasting my time I finalize your pay check remember?”

“Right sorry sir.” Clover moved ahead walking into Rufus’s office and he heard the door shut and the president walked past him.

 

Rufus moved to his seat and sat down taking the blonde in. “Sorry I had to kick you out with the meeting with Reeve I had to make it look like you both didn’t know more than face value of Zack’s situation.”

“It’s fine sir.” Clover saw Rufus motion to the seat and he sat down.

“I know of your situation and the strings Tseng is pulling to make sure the Turks behave. But this is serious. WRO and ShinRA can not risk Sephiroth and Jenova slipping through the cracks. What do you know?”

“Walker said she wants to procreate to create a host for her ethereal self.” Clover explained. “So she’s infecting selected few in the hopes one of them will bare her a child host from an unsuspecting female.” He added.

Rufus looked at the other blonde’s serious face. “So Zack, Quinn and Walker are her targets so far.”

Clover nodded. “Yes sir.”

“So she’s infected other members of the male population?”

Clover nodded. “I’m afraid so.”

Rufus placed his hands in front of himself clasping them together letting his chin rest on his hands. “How?”

“Through the blood sir. I suppose you say the smallest nick and if the infected gets there blood mixed with that cut… bada boom instant Jenova cell transfer. It may be small but it works and over time she grows stronger.” Clover explained.

Rufus looked at the blonde, Tseng was right the kid was more on to it than he let anyone know, possibly even Reno. “How do you know this?” He asked.

“Walker told me.” Clover remarked his expression unchanging but Rufus could tell he felt uncomfortable by the questions.

Rufus let out a sigh. “How can we stop this?”

“That is more up Quinn’s alley than mine I’m afraid. I’m just the snitch amongst your team… the minute I turn psychic I’ll let you know.” Clover remarked.

Rufus chuckled, the wit on the kid’s mouth was definitely Reno inspired.

“Very well dismissed Clover.”

Clover stood up and bowed. “Later sir.” The blonde walked out of the office.

 

Rufus looked to the side as Tseng stepped out from a hidden door. “You’re right. He is hiding something. But I hope that helps your report. You must have pissed him off if he wouldn’t tell you anything and he told me instead.”

Tseng looked to the door where Clover had left. “If he keeps this attitude up…” He began.

Rufus shook his head. “I doubt docking his pay will help. He’s been with the Turks for six years and you asked, no demanded six months ago that he snitch on his team mates actions. The merger was successful… he doesn’t have to keep this up.”

“He does and he will till Sephiroth and Jenova are gone.” Tseng remarked. “Jenova can infect other men… I know she’s already started that as a backup.”

Rufus looked to the door. “Do we have the blood tests back from Ezekiel yet?”

Tseng nodded and he placed the file down. “Jenova is only inside, Zack, Quinn, and Walker as Clover said… but…” He placed Clover’s file down. “There’s a ten percent unknown anomaly in Clover’s blood, it’s not Sephiroth, it’s not Jenova and it’s not Mako.”

“You think your snitch might be infected with a new strand of something? Like Walker was with the advanced Geostigma?”

“Could be. Jenova came from that Geostigma. According to Ezekiel his physical checked out to be fine, but he was ill for twenty-four hours falling in to unconsciousness on the job.” Tseng explained.

“You think you’re over working him?” Rufus asked.

“Clover is like Reno they go days without sleep so long as you feed them they get the job done.” Tseng replied.

“I’ll have one of the other scientists look in to this blood anomaly.” Rufus looked at the report. “We’ve still got some of the samples?”

“In Ezekiel’s lab he’s put the blood on ice.” Tseng replied.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Elena pushed open the door to Reno’s apartment the laundry in a basket she carried it over to his now cleared down table and set the basket down.

She blinked seeing Rude looking at her before he cleared his throat. “What?” She asked.

She saw Reno just grin from where he was on the couch balancing a beer can on his forehead. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“Go Rude I’ll watch Reno.” She sighed. It was obvious from Rude’s apologetic look that Tseng had sent him a sms to go on an errand for him, which meant Reno was to be watched by her and her alone. ‘ _Gaia give me the strength not to strangle him._ ’ She thought to herself.

“I’ll be back later.” Rude nodded to her and left the apartment.

 

Elena started folding up Reno’s laundry. ‘ _How the mighty have fallen to taking care of each other like we’re invalids_.’ She thought to herself.

“Up for some porn? I got dvd’s yo.” Reno grinned.

“NO!” She growled. “I can handle you drinking yourself in to a stupor. I can deal with the old wutai martial arts movies and you yelling at the screen on how incorrect they’ve got it. Hell I’ll even handle the NRL, AFL, NHL, NBA or whatever it is sports you watch to kill your brain with, but I will not nor do I want to see or hear porn while I’m here. Do I make myself clear?” She shot him a glare.

“How about Hentai?” Reno offered with a grin.

Elena felt her eye twitch. “I’m surprised Tseng hasn’t killed you yet.” She complained. He was with Reno for over twenty-four hours watching the red head and Reno was still alive. Maybe there was more to their relationship than what she originally thought.

Blushing at the thought of Reno and Tseng in that sort of relationship she bit her lip and continued to fold up the clothes in silence.

 

Reno plucked the can of beer off his forehead and he cracked it open before downing the contents and looked over the couch watching the blonde fold his clothing. She seemed to be mentally preoccupied. Sometimes he wondered what went on in the other’s heads at times. It was curiosity on his part. He tossed the empty can to the side and Elena looked up at him with a glare.

“We just cleaned this place.” She warned.

“My house, my rent I pay it yo… so bite me.” He taunted and she threw a pair of trousers at him, he laughed and ducked.

The pants landed over the side of the couch and he stopped looking at Sephiroth’s trousers and he blinked.

‘ _Zack_ …’ He sighed to himself. That was one head he wouldn’t want to see inside right now, Jenova, Sephiroth it was too cramped and the former 1st Class was slowly losing control. ‘ _Tseng’s_ _plan better work… before Sephiroth realizes_.’

Elena moved up to the couch and she picked the trousers up before folding them up. “Do you want to keep these?” She asked.

He saw her concerned look and he shrugged. “I guess so yo… to remember him from before he went all fucked in the head.” Reno flopped back on to the couch.

“Fair enough.” Elena murmured and she added the folded up pair of pants to the pile organizing them in groups of singlet’s underwear, to shirts to pants and even a -to-be-ironed- pile.

Reno looked at the piles. “You folded my underwear yo.” He raised a brow.

“And?” Elena looked at him like it wasn’t a big thing.

“Women…” he shook his head flipping through the television stations.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack shrugged the shirt from his shoulders, and he blinked looking at Cissnei as she grabbed the sleeves holding them in place behind his back.

Her hand moved to the front of his jeans undoing the button and he watched as she pulled them down low on his hips. Her hand slipping in to his jeans and he groaned as he felt the Turk gloved hand free his arousal.

Sucking in a breath he watched as her mouth moved round the tip taking it in to her mouth.

“Cissnei…” He hissed and he tried to pull his arms free of his shirt. He had enough memories of Tseng trapping his arms in his shirt he didn’t need that memory right now.

She pulled the sleeves tighter as her mouth slipped over his arousal taking him in her mouth. His hips jerked in to the soft mouth and his eyes squeeze shut.

‘ **How do you expect to beat me when you let others control you?** ’

Zack blushed his eyes opening and he looked down watching the red brown head moving up and down his arousal.

‘ _Shut up!_ ’ He mentally scolded the former general.

He heard the dark chuckle inside his mind and he let his head roll back eyes looking to the ceiling.

 

The reflection of water danced across the roof and Zack blinked looking down spotting on her computer desk next to her laptop a turtle tank. Inside a single turtle moved across the water top before reaching the rock and slowly move to perch on it, its head turning to look at them.

Zack felt his face blush. ‘ _Just a turtle don’t freak out…_ ’

‘ **It’s watching you**.’ Sephiroth’s voice seemed to torment him humorously.

‘ _Oh will you shut up!_ ’

The chuckle made Zack blush. He didn’t need Sephiroth forever there inside his head mocking him constantly. He needed to ignore the former General’s voice somehow. Focusing on what was about to happen instead might work.

Glancing down he felt and saw Cissnei’s hand move to his lower abdomen. She gave him a gentle push and he fell back sitting on the edge of the bed.

Cissnei stood up and Zack blinked watching her as her hands moved behind her. He heard the bra clasp come off and he watched as she let the fabric slip from her breasts.

It landed with a gentle sound on the carpet and she moved across to him. Zack tried to shrug out of the shirt quickly but paused transfixed as her thumbs hooked in to the side of her panties he lent back on his hands watching the slow strip show swallowing hard. Cissnei pulled one side down then the other low on her hips. Curves, womanly curves, it hadn’t been that long since he had been with Cissnei really but that was before this whole Cloud thing and he had promised her he would live so she didn’t get hurt again. He watched as she slid the cloth down her rolling hips. She stepped out of them and moved to him standing over him. Zack looked up at her.

Her hand moved up the underside of his arousal and she smirked as it twitched.

‘ _If ShinRA turns me in to a sex addict I’m taking them to court_.’ Zack thought as Cissnei straddled his hips, her hand on his length, he felt her heat slide around the tip as she lowered herself on to his arousal slowly.

Zack sucked in a breath, it hadn’t been that long only a few hours since Cloud yet somehow he was turned on, by the naked body sinking lower on his. Breasts rolled down his chest as she went carefully down. She paused for a moment and he heard her trying to control her breathing before she dropped suddenly and fast on him and his hips jerked up as she let out a cry.

‘ **Noisy woman…** ’ He heard Sephiroth’s voice.

‘ _Leave her alone_.’ Zack warned.

Sephiroth seemed to scoff at him. ‘ **She’s not Cloud. I’m not interested**.’

‘ _Leave Cloud alone!_ ’ Zack growled mentally.

His mental argument was cut off as Cissnei’s hips rolled against his, her body lifting then dropping as she began to ride his arousal.

Zack tried to shrug out of his shirt, he needed to control this situation, it was just mean otherwise.

Her hand moved to his face. “Please let me Zack.” She whispered. “Tseng’s orders… for my safety.”

Zack blinked for a moment, he understood as her mouth moved to his and her lips captured his mouth.

‘ **Still the ShinRA lap dog…** ’ Sephiroth seemed to chuckle.

 

Zack groaned in to her mouth, it was frustrating him not to touch but he could understand the precaution, but if Seph was really going to come out a shirt tying his hands behind his back wouldn’t stop the former general.

Cissnei’s hands moved over the side of his face as her tongue probed his mouth and he let his eyes close.

Sex seemed to be all Tseng and everyone else was feeding him lately. There had to be another way to gather the strength to fight Sephiroth and Jenova… He was SOLDIER a fighter, it’s what he knew. But apart from sex to feed him energy for that fight what else was there?

 

Guilt seemed to be eating her inside at having to do this. She wanted his hands on her body like last time, she wanted to feel his mouth move over her entire body devouring her slowly with his tongue and lips, tasting. It made her feel more like a woman and less like a Turk. But Tseng’s orders were Tseng’s orders.

Slipping her mouth free her hands moved to Zack’s thighs for balance as she rode his arousal. It felt impersonal and she felt more like a prostitute than anything no touching, no this no that… get the job done and you get a bonus. Those sort of orders hurt since when had the Turks turned in to a whore house for Tseng to pimp out?

Swallowing she let her head roll back riding, but she couldn’t feel the same closeness like last time, the same sensations we’re coming they were stuck in that moment where it felt like a job.

“I’m sorry Zack.” She whispered.

“Cissnei… it’s not…” He began but stopped as her eyes caught his mako blue ones they seemed to flash purple for a moment and she blinked. “Hnnn… not good…”

“Zack are you…” She began.

Cissnei let out a gasp as she heard the shirt rip and his arms were free and she felt her body grabbed and he flipped her over and she heard the squeak of bed springs as he pulled back his forehead touching her shoulder and he thrust hungrily in to her body his hands on her arms holding her down.

“Jenova…” Zack seemed to hiss.

Cissnei froze. “Zack… you can do it… fight her.” She whispered.

 

 

To Be Continued…

 

 


	19. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another part to the Zack x Cissnei cause I like those two okay.
> 
> For those wondering why there are so many OC Turks popping up here and there… it's because I have yet to get my hands on a cellphone with Before Crisis on it. And the Turks there go by as most of you know Rod, Shotgun ect ect. So short of calling them Rod or Shotgun Turk (since they are not named liked Cissnei). A friend of mine and I created a small band of Turks to use instead. Since I don’t like naming characters I don’t know or own we’re using these guys instead.

**Chapter Eighteen**

 

 

‘ **Mother… what are you doing?** ’ Zack could hear Sephiroth question.

He could still feel and hear and move like it was his own body. But he was aware of cold clammy hands rolling up his back as he thrust in to Cissnei’s body.

‘ _Giving him the push he needs and gathering my own strength… you’re taking too long_.’

Cissnei let out a cry and Zack knew Jenova was tapping in to his SOLDIER strength. His hands firmly pinning her arms to her side his hips moving in to the warmth of her body.

“Zack!” Cissnei gasped.

“I’m sorry.” Zack whispered. “I can feel her behind me…” He didn’t want to look back in case he saw those purple eyes glaring at him demanding him to take this woman and break her trust of him.

His mouth moved down to her mouth capturing it quickly kissing her deeply to distract her from the possible pain she would soon be suffering.

 

The door swung open Zack froze and he glanced to the door and found his eyes locking with Rude’s shade covered eyes.

“Rude.” Cissnei breathed.

Rude cleared his throat before mumbling a sorry. Walking up to Zack he placed his hand on Zack’s shoulder ready to pull him back.

Cissei grabbed something form the bedside table and Zack felt the contents hit him… water… and it hurt.

“FUCK!” He hissed doubling over as Jenova seemed to be thrown back. He looked over his shoulder see her standing there glaring at Zack, before her head jerked to the side as if sensing something else.

‘ _Ancient! and Quinn they need to behave!_ ’

Zack doubled over hearing Jenova let out the most awful screeching he’d ever heard and his hands moved to his ears to try and block out the sound.

‘ **Mother!** ’ Sephiroth shouted and Zack felt his body fall limp over Cissnei as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Rude pulled his hand back he’d felt the gust of ice wind as it shot over him then out the open door and he turned his head in bewilderment looking to Zack.

Cissnei wrapped her arms round the shivering body.

“She’s gone… she left…” Zack seemed to murmur.

“I’ve got you.” Cissnei soothed Zack. “It’s alright. We’re here.” She kissed the side of his face gently. Her hands rubbed up his arms. “He’s like ice. Rude, can you grab a blanket?”

Rude cleared his throat before moving to her cupboard and opened it he pulled out a large duvet and walked back to the bed dropping it over them.

Cissnei moved her hand up to cup the side of Zack’s face kissing him lightly.

“You’re frozen Zack.”

Zack just nodded as he shivered. “She… screamed something about an ancient.”

“Aerith was the last Zack.” Cissnei whispered.

“She said he.” Zack looked at her.

Rude blinked for a moment and he headed to the door shutting it leaving the two alone for a moment he pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Clover stopped by the photo copier room and he looked at the abandoned room and he rubbed his chin in thought for the moment.

“Don’t even think it.” Clover was grabbed by the fur of his collar and yanked away.

“Wha heeeey! Walk-” He stopped and blinked looking at Severance. The dark haired Turk had a serious expression on his face. “Sevvie?”

The violet eyed Turk’s eyebrow twitched at the nickname they all called him. “We need to find Walker and we need to find him now.”

“What why?” Clover asked.

“Jenova jumped… Rude sent a sms through didn’t you get it?”

Clover reached in to his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and blinked seeing it switched off. ‘ _Whoops_.’ He thought before flipping it on. He spun round slipping out of Severance’s grip and saw a message from Walker.

‘Find Quinn.’ Was all it said. The other one from Rude marked Urgent said ‘Jenova left Zack, find Walker and Quinn.’

“Okay you find Walker I’m going to talk to Quinn.” Clover remarked heading down a different hallway.

He saw Severance look at him before heading off to look for Walker. Clover broke in to a run.

‘ _Shit_ _shit shit… Jenova’s on the loose but who the hell is she going to jump in?_ ’ He thought panicked and stopped at the office door of Quinn and Sylvie. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. He blinked seeing Quinn sitting at his desk behind a mountain of books and research files.

The mismatched purple and blue eyes met his. “Quinn… are you… alright?”

“I should be asking you that.” The normally quiet Turk replied. “You’re the most recent to be infected with mother’s cells.”

‘ _Fuck!_ ’ Clover thought he turned round ready to leave.

“You can’t run from mother.” Quinn stated.

“I’m not infected.” Clover grumbled.

 

Quinn stood up and walked up behind him. “You can fix blood tests but you forget I know who her children are… big brother.”

Clover’s hand moved through his hair. “Don’t call me that! I’m not fit to be anyone’s brother!”

“Mother is slowly connecting us all…”

Clover quivered at Quinn’s tone of voice. “Tseng can’t know.” He warned the younger Turk.

“You have five days… if you haven’t told Tseng. Then I will.” Quinn stated, he closed the door shutting the two of them in the office. “Ancient.”

“Fuck!” Clover cursed again before punching the wall. “You can not mention that either!” He pointed at Quinn.

“I understand an Ancient inside the ranks of Turks… if it was to be discovered… the more unsavory scientists and doctors… would probably want a few words.” Quinn’s hand moved to his eye. “Can’t have you ending up like me… can we now?”

“If you hear Jenova… See her or whatever. You tell her to keep the fuck away from Walker you got that. Her obsession with SOLDIER is getting a little old.” Clover warned.

Quinn shook his head. “She’s coming after you not Walker.”

Clover pushed past Quinn quickly leaving the office. “She’s not going to get me.” He pointed at the tri hair colored Turk before running down the hall.

Quinn looked on and he heard Sylvie as she walked up behind him, in her arms several research books. “Back from the Nibelhiem mansion I found these in the lab… did you want to look-?” She stopped seeing Clover run round the corner heading towards the lab. “Is Clover feeling sick again?”

“Mother vacated Zack’s body for the time being. He’s looking for Walker.” Quinn stated.

“Oh dear…” She carried the books in to the office. “Then we better hurry and go through these hopefully we can find something to defeat Jenova then. I also grabbed some of Walker’s notes form when he was infected maybe there might be something there.”

“Perhaps.” Quinn followed her in to the office shutting the door.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng looked at the message on the phone and he flipped it shut looking up at Walker standing in front of him.

“Have you heard her?”

“Only on occasion…” The former SOLDIER remarked he was leaning against the wall by the door.

Tseng sighed. The Banora SOLDIER’s were always the most difficult to deal with. It had taken several months of tracking to convince the former 1st Class to join the Turks with the promise of removing the Geostigma from his mother. With that said and done Walker remained, due to the contract.

“How do you know when Jenova is around?” Tseng asked.

Walker just scoffed. “It gets cold… or least I do and I feel her hands, and it’s like my body and my body only is suffering from intense frost. I can see my own breath, her voice becomes clear just like you and I are talking. Then I see her eyes and the shape of her body.” He explained. “But then once your warm again, she’s gone.”

Tseng nodded. “Have you under Jenova’s control infected anyone?”

“No one.” Walker remarked.

Tseng noticed the former SOLDIER wasn’t really looking at him. “Jenova showed you Zack was next. Your report clearly stated six months in advance to Zack being discovered you saw Jenova with Zack, has she shown you anyone else?”

“When M’adoc threw me in to the water in the Church she stayed for only three days then faded… I only hear her voice on occasion and I feel her touch less… I’m not presented with the same imagery as before.” Walker explained.

“Is Quinn in danger?” Tseng asked.

“I’m not sure.” Walker replied.

Tseng sighed and lent back in his seat. “Walker we want to get rid of her for good. You’re not SOLDIER anymore so follow Turk protocol.”

“Turk protocol states that Clover should be in here with me while you’re conducting this interview.” Walker remarked. “Turks work in pairs unless otherwise stated by Rufus.”

Tseng felt his eye twitch. “You and Clover I know you’re both hiding something.”

“Maybe we are…” Walker replied. “But I’m afraid that’s an out of office situation that occurred that we will deal with on our own. Like you stated inter-office relationships are unprofessional and are not encouraged. This is one of those situations.”

“You slept with Clover.” Tseng stated, though it was more of a question, Clover was just as perverted as Reno in mouth, but that seemed to be what Walker was confessing to him.

“A couple of times.” Walker replied. “Too much alcohol on his part. He’s as bad as Reno at times.”

“Was this before or after you started dating Kaye?” Tseng sighed.

Walker pushed himself up from the wall. “We have kept our working and dating relationship strictly separate. Don’t bring her in to this.”

Tseng raised a brow. “So you only slept with Clover nothing more nothing less?”

“Nothing else… now if you don’t mind I know M’adoc will have received Rude’s text and will probably be panicking… so I’m leaving.” Walker turned round and left the office shutting the door with a loud slam after him.

Tseng lent back in his chair and he let out a sigh. “Like dealing with children at times.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cissnei kept her body pressed close to Zack watching his breath coming out in the form of white steam, like his body was trapped in the coldest winter.

“Zack… you’ll be okay.” She whispered.

Teeth chattering the former 1st Class nodded his head slowly, “S-sh-she’s gone… but t-th-the cold…” She stopped him placing her hand over his mouth.

“Shhh… save your strength.” Her mouth moved to his neck blowing on it lightly. His arms seemed to wrap around her at the motion as a moan passed his lips.

“S-s-so warm.” He shivered.

Cissnei’s brought her hands up to her mouth blowing on them and slipping them under the blankets moving them to just left of his heart and rubbing his chest quickly. Zack’s hands moved over her back as he pulled her in closer to him, his head burying in to the crook of her neck his mouth moving along her shoulder.

“Zack.” She shivered even his breath was like ice.

 

Zack rolled over so she was under him and he let out a sigh the heat from her boy seeming to rise and he pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. His body lowered to hers, ling over her with only a sliver of a gap between their bodies. His hand slipped between her thighs making her breath hitch at the cold touch. Fingers slipping in to the warmth her hips lifted off the bed to meet his.

His mouth moved along her shoulder to her neck up to under her ear, then to her mouth softly, his tongue slipping inside.

Not a peep from Jenova, he couldn’t hear or feel her at all and it made him wonder if she was truly gone, if even for just now it was better than nothing. Pulling his mouth back he smiled down at her.

“I’m sorry… I must have scared you…” He whispered his finger stroking her inner walls in a slow thrusting motion.

Cissnei just moaned her hips lifting up off the bed allowing his other hand to slip under her body, his hand rolling up and down her back.

 

Cissnei gasped her hips rocking in to fingers faster, she moved with the momentum that his hand seemed to drive in her. Riding the sudden rush she could feel her walls tightening and his fingers curled round as they stroked and thrust deep inside striking that sensual spot over and over, his mouth on her neck. All she could hear was his apology and her arms moved round his neck pulling him down, her mouth taking his.

“It’s okay.” She murmured against his mouth.

Her hips moved up in to his hand letting his fingers touch base with the point of her sudden sexual need and he took the hint.

Slipping fingers from her body, he vanished under the blankets. “Zack…” She looked down not sure whether to lift the blanket up to check or not.

She felt her legs lifted up and dropped over his shoulder and she gasped as she felt the flicker of a tongue at the core of her entrance.

“ZACK!” Her fingers locked in to the sheets as her hips rode up in to the mouth against the tongue that thrust inside her and seemed to drink her dry.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rude cleared his throat uncomfortably standing outside the apartment door, he looked at his phone as it began to ring and he flipped it open answering.

“Reno.”

“Yo was that message true or not?”

“Yes Zack has confirmed it Jenova mentioned something about an ancient then left.” Rude explained.

He heard Reno gasp on the other. “Hey you know what buddy… I’m feeeeeeeling alright ya’know… Me an Elena we’re gunna head in to the office for a bit… Just in case you get back and we’re not here.”

“We’re doing what now?” Elena asked in the background.

“I’m bored yo I could always flick the TV to Hentai girls go crazy if you want?” Reno teased.

Rude flinched as the sound of Elena snatched the phone from Reno. “We’ll be at HQ Rude I’m not staying here over night if he’s going to be watching Hentai porn!”

“Understood I’ll bring Zack in after.” Rude explained.

 

“ZACK!”

 

Rude raised a brow blushing slightly looking at Cissnei’s door.

Elena cleared her throat. “Rude… where are you exactly?”

“Outside Cissnei’s apartment.” He replied.

“Oh… we’ll just meet you at work later then.” She ended the call quickly.

Rude flipped his phone shut slipping it back in to his pocket. ‘ _Reno what are you hiding?_ ’ He thought to himself.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno pulled on his black leather jacket over the white singlet shirt and changed in to a pair of jeans and he pulled his goggles up on to his forehead. Grabbing his EMR he headed to the door, stopping to look back at Elena looking at him, her face was still flushed, even he’d heard Cissnei’s scream of passion over the phone. Even though he would love to have got another photo he had an Ancient and office prankster to visit.

“You coming?” He asked.

Elena nodded following him quickly.

Reno locked the door after her heading down the hall to the elevator taking it all the way to the basement parking lot.

‘ _Clover… she’s coming after you… I hope like hell I get there in time_.’ He thought heading towards beat up ol’ looking car.

Elena stopped behind him. “You want me to ride with you in that?” She asked. “It’s a health hazard, not to mention a death trap.”

“I’m going in to work Elena… you’re supposed to be watching me aren’t you yo?” Reno challenged.

Elena sighed before slipping in to the passenger side and she did up her seatbelt double checking it.

Reno just rolled his eyes and started the car up.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cissnei’s body reacted to the contrast of the cold body against her warm one, and she blushed as her orgasm shot through. She heard the chuckle from under the sheets and she bopped where she thought his head was.

“Damnit Zack…” She blushed. “I wasn’t supposed to scream. Rude he could…”

Zack slipped up from under the covers. “I’m warming up now…” He grinned.

She flushed red on her cheeks before sitting up. “I bet you are.” She mumbled.

Zack slipped his arms around her from behind and she blinked his chest was so warm, but his legs and arms were still cold. Her hand moved along his arms slow at first, then she squeaked as he picked her up settling her on his lap, his head resting on her shoulder.

“There’s something about this energy borrowing thing… I think I’m learning how to turn it on and off…” Zack mused before his mouth kissed under her ear.

Cissnei looked to her pet turtle as it sat perched on its rock the water lapping at its flippers.

“Really?” She asked her eyes glancing to Zack’s hands as they rolled over her breasts, then down her body over her legs.

“Yeah… So I’ll try… not to take too much this time… I don’t want you getting to sick.” He whispered.

Cissnei smiled to herself. “That’s sweet but it’s alright. Orders are orders…”  
“You’re not Tseng’s whore…” Zack whispered, his hands slipping under her, lifting her up slightly she felt him move her to her stomach.

Cissnei blinked and looked over her shoulder at Zack confused. His hand moving up her back then over her rear then between her legs, she felt them edged apart slightly and she blushed turning her face away knowing what was about to happen.

“I know…” She mumbled. “But Tseng said…”

“He told you not me… he doesn’t sign my paycheck so if I don’t listen how is it fair your pay should get docked?” Zack’s voice took on a cheeky tone and Cissnei, felt fingers stroking her entrance again, she moaned her hips rocking back in to his hand.

 

Zack watched as her body started to respond more to his touches and he moved over her back, lining up he slipped in to her from behind. Making her hips buck in to his suddenly.

“Zack.” Her face burying in to her pillow her fingers grabbing on to the sheets desperately.

He groaned as he felt his arousal encased in to the right heat and rocked into the warmth more. His body was warming up, it was amazing how fast it heated up compared to how frozen he had been only minutes before.

Pushing in deeper his hand slipped over her abdomen and then down between her thighs where they were joined and he slipped two fingers in above his length.

“ZACK!” Her hips thrust back and he felt walls lock him in place.

His fingers flicked at the sensitive nub making her body tremble and he pulled out then thrust in slowly, his mouth moving along the back of her neck.

The friction, and the way she held him encased, it was enough to send him in to a climax but, he wanted another from her before he would even dare. He’d taken so much from her, she needed it. Needed to know that he meant well, and he wouldn’t let Jenova touch her ever.

Lifting her body up to sit over his lap he starting thrusting up in to her warmth, her back pressed up against his chest, her head rolled back to his shoulder, her hips rocked riding his thrusts. Her mouth opened as she gasped hungrily for air.

“Cissnei…” he whispered.

He was normal wasn’t he? He was Tifa’s friend. He was Cloud’s mentor, he couldn’t no matter what, ruin that. Closing his eyes trying to stop the phantom feeling of Cloud’s hands over body, and he let the womanly curves roll over his hips taking him in deeper.

Her voice soft and feminine reminded him, he couldn’t do that to Cloud and Tifa.

“So close…” She gasped her head turning to look at him and he lowered his mouth to her capturing it. His tongue flickering over the tip of hers curling round the appendage and sucking lightly, he let it go as she pulled back.

“ZACK!” Her hands grabbed behind on his thighs as he felt the rush of her climax, her hips thrusting more against his.

Zack groaned feeling his length and quivering arousal coated in the warmth.

‘ _I almost… forgot… almost…_ ’ Zack let his head drop to her shoulder as he continued thrusting up in to her tightened heat, she was gripping his arousal in inner walls so tightly, the vibration, the tingle that was close to breaking him, was so close.

Thrust after thrust he pushed in deeper reaching for that release. Cissnei’s arm moved behind her head and round the back of his neck, her mouth moving to his. Lips taking his as this time she kissed him. He felt fingers slip over the base of his arousal slow then up more. Making him realize they weren’t his fingers and he groaned in to the mouth knowing suddenly what she was doing.

Zack thrust up gasping as he felt his climax hit home deep inside Cissnei. Her mouth let his go and her arms slipped from round his neck, to this face as she smiled at him.

“Okay… not cold now.” He whispered.

“Good.” She smiled slipping from his lap, and he hissed as she slid off him slowly.

 

Cissnei looked at Zack last time by the time she had reached the office she had nearly passed out. She hoped she would have enough strength to make the phone call to Tseng to state the mission was accomplished.

She walked to her cellphone and picked it up, she was aware of the bed spring squeaking as Zack flopped on to her bed on his back.

She typed in the single word ‘Done’ before hitting send to Tseng and flipping the phone closed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rude heard the room fall silent there was the sound of shuffling and he knocked on the door.

“Cissnei?” He asked.

The door opened and he looked at her slightly flushed, the sheet wrapped round her body. “It’s okay… Rude.” She remarked stepping aside.

Rude looked in at Zack standing there in his jeans holding up the ripped shirt before tossing it in to her bin and pulling on a black t shirt.

“You can take him to Tseng I’m going to have a shower and let Tseng know I’m off duty till we know if it worked or not.” She whispered.

Rude nodded his head before looking at Zack.

“Zack. Tseng wishes to see you.”

Zack let out a sigh. “Yeah alright I’m coming.” He walked to the door and Rude noticed him point at the turtle tank at the turtle.

“You green guy are a pervert you know that. You didn’t blink once.”

Cissnei covered her mouth stifling the giggle and Rude shook his head as Zack followed him out of the apartment complex.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno walked round the office. The photo copier room was empty, the computer room, the mess hall, common room, kitchen, everywhere they’d placed a pranks together or a photograph or mock memo was empty.

His fist hit the side of the wall and he moved down the hall.

‘ _Damnit Clover where are you?_ ’ He thought.

Reno heard Elena following him from behind, she was far enough to give him his space but not too far to lose him either.

Reno stopped outside the lab of Ezekiel. He didn’t deal with the dark skinned former ShinRA weapons scientist much. But he was aware Tseng had made Ezekiel the one to see whenever any Turk wasn’t feeling well.

Reno pushed the door open. “Yo doc I’m looking for-” He stopped dead seeing Clover on the ground of the lab Ezekiel leaning up against the wall looking down at Clover.

“Clover.” He looked back at Elena and he mentally thanked Kaye for stopping her, the two having some sort of girly discussion. Reno slipped in to the lab and he moved up to Clover’s side, the blonde unconscious on the floor.

Reno helped the blonde up, he blinked it was like touching a frost victim.

“Hey… Clover c’mon open your eyes yo.”

“Jenova…” Ezekiel remarked.

Reno looked up. “You know he told me?” He asked.

“He trusts you… you trained him alongside Sylvie. I figured he’d go to you.” Ezekiel remarked. “Jenova used Walker to infect him. She’s slowly taking over his genetic structure.” The scientist added.

Reno’s head moved slowly in a nod, lifting the blonde on to the table lying him down. “He’ll live though right?”

“He’s an ancient you know their survival rate as well as I do.” Ezekiel sighed.

Reno stepped back watching the white steam of breath leave Clover’s mouth the blonde gasped in for air shivering, his lips slowly turning blue.

“What does she want?”

“Don’t know really… A kid maybe. Can you imagine if she got a host body of an ancient descended with Jenova and Mako enhancements.” Ezekiel looked at Reno.

Reno shivered at the thought. “No thanks.” He lent over the blonde looking down at him. “What are you going to do?”

“Keep him warm what else.” Ezekiel remarked.

Reno blinked. “Um how?”

“How else?” Ezekiel looked at Reno a brow raising.

Reno’s mouth moved and he stepped back. The scientist’s other side of the fence preference was widely known and his weakness for blondes, made Reno glad the scientist never meet Cloud. “I’ll be in my office sms me when he’s awake.” He slipped out of the lab closing the door.

 

“Reno.” He looked down the hall. “Yo!” he waved to Kaye.

The other female blonde raced up to him and grabbed him by the collar. “Your drawer was absolutely disgusting! How could you keep it like that?!”

Reno blinked. “Fluffy! That’s right!”

“Fluffy’s got copious amounts of sticky goo stuff remover.” Kaye pointed at him.

“You flew my copter!” Reno retorted

“You got your ass kicked by Jenova!” She challenged.

Elena let out a sigh at the two arguing Turks. “Reno.”

“Yeah?” He looked at her.

“Tseng.” She pointed behind him.

Reno turned to the side and he blinked looking at Tseng standing there.

Tseng’s arms crossed a brow quirked up. “What part of wait don’t you understand?”

Reno blinked confused for a moment then remembered that Tseng had told him he wasn’t supposed to come in until he let him know when, and it was supposed to be to seduce Zack only give him strength. Standing up straight Reno cleared his throat.

“I wanted to see Clover… I was bored besides Elena didn’t want to watch porn with me.” Reno retorted.

“I’m a woman.” Elena remarked.

“Women watch porn yo.” Reno remarked.

Elena raised a brow at his comment.

“Normal women watch porn.” Reno corrected.

Elena growled and turned on her heel and walked off.

“Reno my office… now.” Tseng sighed heading down the hall.

“Before Zack arrives.”

Reno stopped and looked at Tseng’s retreating back before he shoved his hands in his pocket and followed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack rubbed behind his head walking through the ShinRA Turk hallway and he stopped when he saw Quinn appear. “Hey… Quinn any luck?” He asked hopeful that the young Turk might have discovered something.

“I’m going through Walker’s files.” Quinn replied.

“Walker…” Zack repeated. He’d heard the name several times but wasn’t sure which Turk face to associate with the name.

“You’ve meet him before he was in SOLIER in one of your units the one you led before your Nibelhiem mission.” Quinn explained.

Zack thought for a moment.

“Um…”

“They all wore helmets I know, he was the one at the back of the unit. Didn’t say much.” Quinn remarked.

“How do you know he was at the back?”

“Because it’s on surveillance I could sense mother’s cells in him even from there.” Quinn replied.

Zack nodded his head slowly. Granted Quinn lacked a normal person’s conversation, he realized why now, it was regarding mother mostly and a way to defeat her. Zack clapped the young Turk on the shoulder.

“We need to get you a girlfriend.”

“I don’t think mother would approve… It would be too dangerous for me to even-” Quinn began, but Zack placed a hand on his mouth.

“Quinn… no offence you’re a nice kid and all… but try… to get laid at least once.” Zack remarked. “Might lighten you up.”

Quinn frowned for a moment. “I… think I understand your words but even so… I don’t think I could take that advice just yet. Not when I’m so close. The water drove Jenova at bay for six months. Till she returned… in you… there might be something in that water that could defeat her for good.” He continued.

Zack let out a sigh. ‘ _So much for helping the kid get laid_.’ He thought. He then blinked. “Wait what? The water…?”

“I’m going to do some tests later on in the next two days.” Quinn explained.

Zack nodded his head slowly. “Be careful okay…”

“I will… let big brother know… he can use my body…” Quinn repeated his statement from when they first met.

“No… Sephiroth is not going to be using anymore bodies.” Zack shook his head.

Quinn blushed. “No… not like that… I mean… you want to save him… see if his essence or at least the S cells can be transferred in to my body.”

Zack paused for a moment. ‘ _A_ _way to save Seph…_ ’

‘ **I do not need saving…** ’

“But you do big brother.” Quinn locked eyes with Zack making Sephiroth gasp in realization for a moment.

Zack stared at Quinn surprised. “You hear him?”

“As clearly as I hear mother, which is why I think I’ll be able to help.”

“But you’ll have Jenova in you and Sephiroth I couldn’t let you-” Zack began worriedly.

“Mother will not always be around.” Quinn interrupted “I know this and so does she. She’s growing desperate. She knows what I’m doing she’s running to grasp as straws for her survival.”

‘ **The ancient**.’ Sephiroth realized.

Quinn nodded his head. “She has infected the ancient with her cells. She wants more power.”

Zack doubled over as he felt Sephiroth trying to fight his way out. “Seph… not here.”

‘ **The ancient tell me where the ancient is?! It’s too dangerous for mother!** ’

Quinn shook his head. “I will divulge no such details until you come to terms big brother… Zack and I will save you whether you want to be saved or not.”

‘ **I don’t need saving you worthless child! Mother and I have great plans for your bodies and this world… I will not allow such foolish hopes**.’

“Seph… just shut up.” Zack lent against the wall trying to catch his breath. “I’m still not strong enough Quinn, you should leave… I have to get to Tseng… fast.”

Quinn nodded. “I will send you a sms if I am successful in extracting mother’s essence from my body.”

Zack nodded still leaning against the wall watching the Turk leave. Leaning against the wall trying to keep balance Zack made his way slowly towards Tseng’s office.

 

 

To Be Continued.

 


	20. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng x Zack / Sephiroth x Tseng

**Chapter Nineteen**

 

 

Sephiroth’s need, his desire to find the last ancient and snuff that life out… coursed through Zack’s body like a defective materia activated by mistake.

The energy moved through each vein as if disrupting Zack’s control over his movements, making it harder and harder to take each step.

The battle with Sephiroth previously may have been lost but Zack had control now… well mostly.

‘ **We** **have to destroy him!** ’

“Not happening.” Zack mumbled. “I’m not killing anyone because you have an ancient complex.”

“ **I’ll show you complex when I run him through with the Masumune**.” Sephiroth growled.

Zack let out a breath and he glanced up seeing Tseng’s office at the far end of the hall past several other Turk offices.

He stopped seeing Tseng’s door open and Reno walk out rolling his eyes. ‘ _Another lecture obviously_.’ Zack thought and he grabbed on to the wall to stop his body from sliding down to the ground. ‘ _Behave Seph… Damnit_.’

‘ **I refuse! That ancient must die!** ’

“I’m not killing anyone.” Zack grumbled walking past a blonde Turk, her fringe died purple and the back of her hair all spiked up in to a pixie cut with several parts dyed red, blue and numerous other colors.

“Are you alright?” She asked helping Zack up and he blinked looking at her, she was pretty, in that I can kick your ass kind of way.

“I need to see Tseng…”

“Here let me help you.” She smiled at him warmly her head dropped and she pulled his arm round the back of her neck and she helped him walk to Tseng’s office.

‘ _She seems nice…_ ’

She stopped by the door looking at him. “You’re Zack right?” She asked.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Cissnei is she…” She stopped her cheeks flushing.

“Fine… she’s fine. She’s at her apartment.” Zack replied. “You’re a friend?”

The blonde smiled again. “Yeah kinda like my sister. We grew up inside ShinRA together.”

“I didn’t hurt her… I hope I didn’t hurt her.” Zack looked at the ground.

The blonde helped him stand up and she knocked on Tseng’s now closed door. “You could never hurt her no matter what you do… know that.” She smiled at him again.

“Enter.” Tseng called out.

Zack turned the handle and looked at the female Turk. “Thank you.” He nodded his head and slipped in shutting the door behind him leaning against it.

“Zack.” Tseng stood up. “You’re looking a bit…” He stopped.

“Fucked?” Zack offered bitterly. “You could say the morning has been _productive_.”

Tseng motioned at a seat and Zack moved to one slowly and sat down sinking in to the soft cushioned chair, his arm flinging over his eyes.

“You’re early.” Tseng stated.

“Yeah… got a question for you.” Zack remarked.

 

Tseng sat down looking at the former SOLDIER, who looked ready to fall asleep in the chair, granted several large clumps of his hair were left streaked silver, it was going to be a long process to get him to willingly gather the strength needed to fight Sephiroth.

“And that would be?” He asked.

“Who’s the ancient?” Zack asked.

Tseng blinked for a moment. “I don’t follow.”

Zack removed his arm sitting up slightly. The corner of his mouth tilted up amused suddenly. “You don’t know…”

“Know what?” Tseng asked.

“There’s another ancient. After Aerith.” Zack looked at him.

Tseng nodded his head. “I’m well aware there is another ancient.”

“Well who?”

“We don’t know just yet.” Tseng replied.

Zack’s hand moved to his temple. “You don’t know or you won’t tell me?”

“Both. Take my word that I don’t know, and that even if I did I wouldn’t tell you due to Sephiroth.” Tseng stated.

Zack nodded his head slowly. “Fair call I guess.”

“I take it Sephiroth is acting up wanting to know who the ancient is.” Tseng mused.

 

Zack let out a sigh. “Yeah.”

Tseng nodded. “I suppose he would be after being suppressed, your activities with Cloud don’t think they went unrecorded.”

Zack looked at Tseng. “I knew it. You had us followed.”

“Understand that it’s nothing personal against you, but Sephiroth.” Tseng looked over at him.

Zack looked more than agitated. “I know. So let me guess. I’m here for you to bend over the desk again so you can _help_ me?”

Tseng stood up walking up to Zack looking down at him. “He needs to be suppressed.”

Zack gave Tseng an even glare. “Don’t you think I know that Tseng. But he’s catching on, and when I loose strength so help you God you better have several really skilled Turks around here to stop Sephiroth from repeating what happened last time.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud sat at the bar and he watched Tifa as she cleaned some of the plates and she looked up smiling at him.

“You’re worried again.”

Cloud sat up. “I can’t just sit here, we have to be able to do something.”

“What can we do now? Short of embarrassing ourselves by showing up and walking in on something we shouldn’t.” Tifa looked at him.

Cloud sighed, he heard the phone ring up the stairs and Tifa moved from behind the bar heading up the stairs. Cloud listened as she answered.

“Cissnei…” Tifa remarked.

Cloud stood up moving to the base of the stairs listening to half of the conversation. He was aware of the door opening he turned round to look at the new comer and stopped dead staring at the red leather jacket, the black turtleneck and black pants tucked in to knee high boots.

He hadn’t seen this man in years. Blinking his last memory of actually seeing Genesis in the flesh was he had been knocked to the ground by Hollander and Genesis had stood in front of Zack. Zack had told him to get Hollander and he had nodded his head and given chase. That was several years ago, and Genesis looked no different the degradation gone, he looked younger…

The boots walked across the wooden floor slowly moving up to him, Cloud shot the red head a glare.

“You took your time.”

The red head smirked. “And where would he be?”

“ShinRA.” Cloud replied.

“Once again they play puppeteer, creating a new army of marionettes.” Genesis remarked as he lent over Cloud the blonde just keep his place not moving he’d fought several more frightening monsters than Genesis. “Tell me Cloud… are you one of them?”

“I’m not.” Cloud remarked.

“Then that’s good enough for me…” He stepped back turning round heading to the door.

“Where are you going?” Cloud asked.

“Somewhere you probably don’t need to know. Let SOLDIER 1st Class Zack know I was here.” He pulled a dumb apple out of his pocket setting it on the counter before disappearing through the door.

Cloud looked at the apple for several moments.

He heard Tifa hang up the phone and come down the stairs. “Cloud Cissnei said Jenova left Zack, screaming something about an ancient. Least that’s what Zack told her.”

Cloud turned round. “An ancient?”

Tifa stopped looking to the dumb apple. “Cloud… who was here?”

“Genesis.”

Tifa looked at the apple then to Cloud. “If Jenova left Zack… that’s one less entity for him to fight.”

“Genesis could help end this all.” Cloud mused looking to the door and seeing the single black feather drift down past the window in the door.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng looked at the mako blue eyes that blinked back at him. The former SOLDIER was drained and dead tired he could tell.

“You should have more energy than you do now…”

Zack’s mouth moved and he looked to the side. “I couldn’t take all her strength Tseng, that’s not right… I just… don’t want to see her hurt.”

Tseng looked at Zack with a raised brow. “You can control the amount of energy you intake… you’re learning fast.”

Zack moved from the chair standing up walking up to the window looking beyond at the construction in the back yard, of builder’s with heavy equipment lifting the large merger sign up to place on the side of the building.

“You told Cissnei to restrain me Tseng.” He looked over his shoulder.

Tseng nodded. “For her protection.” He moved up behind Zack.

 

Zack looked away quickly his face flushing. He felt the older man’s hand move along the line of his jeans before pulling them open and his hand slipping in.

Zack let his forehead touch the glass as he inhaled sharply at the touch.

Fingers rolled up his length, stroking him, Tseng’s mouth by his ear.

“Stop…” Zack hissed. “I can’t take much more of this.”

“You can and you will. Sephiroth must be stopped.”

“By turning me into a male slut?” Zack hissed as his hips thrust in to the hand.

“By any possible means this is the faster and the quickest.” Tseng remarked.

“Why? Don’t I get a break…” Zack asked. “Let me recover… it’s too much.”

“You are SOLDIER you do what is required of you to get the job done.” Tseng retorted. “Even if it’s fucking my entire staff so he can be stopped. Then it will be done.”

Zack’s mouth opened. “Tseng I’m not-” He gasped as the hand tugged on his length hard making Zack’s hips ride forward. “Hnnn…”

“You are and you will.” Tseng corrected. “Until you have the strength to fight.”

 

Tseng pulled along Zack’s length, tugging him in to a hardness.

The former SOLDIER’s hips thrust into the hand as it pulled and stroked him. Zack’s breath coming in gasps, Tseng’s mouth moved along the side of Zack’s neck. The younger man seemed to respond and moan in pleasure.

There was always a slight downfall or repercussions to this sort of thing, by the end of it all, Zack’s body could end up craving the sexual touches and feeling of being or taking another. But it was something they couldn’t worry about now, they needed him to have enough strength to take on Sephiroth, before Zack’s body gave out and became the former General.

Zack’s hips thrust in to Tseng’s hand more, the gasps and moans coming from the SOLDIER’s mouth snapping Tseng back in to the moment. Stroking the arousal harder and faster, he lent his forehead against Zack’s shoulder.

“So close…” Zack moaned.

“I know.” Tseng whispered feeling the quivering arousal in his hand.

Zack’s hips moved faster with the hand panting as if trying to reach that moment, his hands slapping to the glass as he thrust in Tseng’s hand more.

“Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…” Zack cursed his face blushing, Tseng saw the younger man’s gaze glance down watching the hand.

“You need strength…” Tseng whispered.

Zack nodded his head slowly as if accepting the fate Tseng was telling him.

“You let Sephiroth win last night Zack I’m not happy.” Tseng spoke up.

Zack let out a gasp his hips thrusting forward spilling white over Tseng’s hand and the window.

Tseng pulled back letting Zack go.

 

Zack groaned at the freedom he was allowed and he slid to the ground of Tseng’s floor.

Tseng removed a clothe form his drawer and wipe his hand before tossing it at Zack.

“How did you…” Zack looked up at the head of the Turks.

“Quinn informed me of their actions last night. I can only assume you challenged Sephiroth prematurely.” Tseng stated. “What would possess you to do such a stupid act?” Zack picked up the clothe wiping himself down not even looking at Tseng.

“It was Cloud wasn’t it?” Tseng moved over him. “You’re developing feelings more than what you had before for the boy.”

Zack turned round tossing the cloth in to the bin he could feel his face heating up as he stood up slowly moving to the door.

“It’s none of your concern.”

“If you both were still employed here I would advise against such action.” Tseng stated.

Zack stopped by the door looking over his shoulder. “Oh really?”

“Sexual relationships can destroy friendships.”

“So you just jerking me off. What is that if not a sexual relationship?” Zack asked.

Tseng cleared his throat walking up to Zack.

“It’s not a relationship, its sex there is a difference.”

Zack blinked taken aback by Tseng’s cold words. “Tseng… I can’t just do that and not feel anything for the person.”

“You form attachments to easy.” Tseng pushed him up against the door.

Zack watched as the older man lifted his shirt up pulling it off, before hands moved to Zack’s hips slipping the jeans down low.

“Tseng!” Zack hissed, and he pulled away quickly putting the chairs between him and Tseng, leaning back against the desk swallowing. “That’s enough… no more… I can’t.”

Tseng shot him a glare and Zack looked to the side. “Sephiroth took your ethereal body last night.”

Zack’s hand hit the desk. “Well I’m sorry I screwed up okay?!” He glared at Tseng. “He was my hero first then my friend! What do you expect me to do?”

“Kill him not fuck him.” Tseng retorted.

Zack blinked. “I…” He stopped his hand running through his hair frustrated.

“You’re attached to him I know, you respect him still. Don’t!” Tseng growled pushing past the chairs and shoving Zack back over the desk.

Zack gasped as he felt Tseng’s hand move over his sore length, his eyes squeezed shut four orgasms so far since Cloud that morning he wasn’t sure he could take another.

“Tseng please no more I can’t…” He gasped as he felt the hand roll down his length to the tip then up to the base making his body shiver.

Tseng’s other hand loosened his belt letting his pants down low. Zack swallowed watching and he felt his length let go as the hand moved under him lifting him up from the desk slightly.

“Tseng wait I’m not-!” Zack began.

He was cut off as the older obviously pissed off Turk thrust into him hard.

“FUCK!” Zack let out the shout louder than he’d intended. “Tseng!” He gasped as the older man thrust in to him and his hips moved up allowing him in deeper.

 

Tseng watched Zack’s flushed face, the younger man’s hand moving to his face to cover the red flush over cheeks, hips reacted and meet his thrusts willingly though, he lent over Zack looking down at the former SOLDIER. The groans leaving Zack’s mouth was enough to drive him on.

“Ahhh… God… Tseng…” Zack gasped as he grabbed on to the desk, his hips rocked up over and over with the motions.

Tseng let his hair fall over his shoulder as he thrust in deeper in to Zack’s body, it was tight as hell and unprepared but he wasn’t after going easy on the SOLDIER he was pissed off. He wanted Zack to remember he was mad with him, for letting Sephiroth get the better of him.

“It hurts…” Zack hissed.

“Good.” Tseng growled his hands moving to Zack’s shoulder’s holding him down. “Next time think or take the punishment.”

 

Zack blinked in shock at Tseng’s tone. Yeah he’d gotten Tseng mad and he swallowed as his back arched up to take the older man in deeper.

“Understood.” Zack whispered his eyes closing trying to ignore the pain and take in the pleasure aspect of this.

‘ **He feels good doesn’t he?** ’

Zack gasped his eyes opening. ‘ _Sephiroth… don’t you dare… not now!_ ’

‘ **The only one allowed to hurt you… is me**.’

Zack felt the phantom glove hand move over the side of his face and Zack swallowed. ‘ _Seph…_ ’

‘ **Watching this makes me want to take that Quinn’s body so I can have you bent over like this too**.’

‘ _Leave_ _him alone!_ ’

Zack let out a cry as Tseng thrust in deeper. “Fuuuuuck Tseng!” he panted looking at Tseng’s hand moved down Zack’s chest to his length before grabbing it and stroking.

“Focus Zack… I know he’s talking to you.”

Zack swallowed. “How?” He gasped.

“Your eyes were glazing over with mako green.” Tseng explained.

Zack nodded his head slowly his eyes watching Tseng’s hand stroking along his arousal and he lifted and dropped his hips in time with Tseng’s movements.

“Fight him and stay with me.” Tseng remarked.

Zack blinked as Tseng’s mouth covered his and he clutched at the desk gasping in to the mouth as his hips continued to move with the impatient rhythms of Tseng’s thrusts.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno sat outside the door he could hear the moans and muffled voices the sound of Tseng’s desk being scrapped along the floor with their obvious sexual activity.

Reno just sat there glaring ahead the expression obvious to everyone that passed.

“Coffee Reno.” Kaye crouched down holding out a Styrofoam cup and she smiled at him warmly. Reno took the chance to glance down her top as he took the cup.

‘ _Damn M’adoc for having a hot but irritating sister_.’ Taking a sip he watched the female copter pilot stand up.

“Hopefully we see you back in the office soon.” She mumbled.

Reno blinked. Kaye was being nice, they butted heads so often arguing like a couple teenagers, he couldn’t get over the comment.

“Kaye…”

She looked at him. “I know I shouldn’t… but I am. Without you here Clover… he… doesn’t seem right.” She lent over Reno her hands on the armrest. “You get better Reno and come back… please.”

Reno blinked. “What about this boyfriend of yours. Does he know you’re worried about another man?”

Kaye stood up her face blushing. “Yeah. He said it’s what he liked about me. That I was too kind.” She looked down. “How can we be kind as Turks really…”

Reno just shrugged. “Well if you get sick of him or Clover you can always throw that attention my way.” Reno grinned.

Kaye slapped him over the back of the head. “No thanks.”

He chuckled watching her walk off. “Damnit Clover you getting everyone worried about ya yo.”

“He will loose to her.”

Reno jumped looking to the side seeing Quinn standing there.

“Holy fucken Jenova’s head… what the hell yo? Do we need to put a bell on you yo?”

Quinn blinked mis-matched colored eyes for the moment looking to the door.

“Stay guard. Brother is close to waking up.”

Reno stood up. “What are you going to do?”

“Help remove Jenova from Clover.” Quinn glided down the hall in the direction of Ezekiel’s lab.

 

Reno quietly tried to turn the door handle, he was surprised it turned and he peeked inside, he looked on seeing Zack spread over Tseng’s desk and he blushed, hips rolling up in time with Tseng’s thrusts.

He knew from the low growl in the back of Tseng’s throat he was mad at Zack.

‘ _He never got that mad with me, what the hell did Zack do?_ ’ Reno thought.

“Hnnn Tseng.” Zack groaned.

Reno saw the flicker of Tseng’s hand stroking Zack’s arousal in to a frenzy. Reno blushed slipping in to the office he shut the door quietly and moved behind the chair to watch and wait. If what Quinn said was true then Sephiroth would emerge and Tseng would need his help.

 

Tseng growled as he felt Zack’s climax spill over his hand and the SOLDIER’s lower abdomen. He was so close himself his eyes squeezing shut he pulled out thrusting in to the tight heat again his own arousal so close he could feel it quivering.

Tseng let his head drop to Zack’s chest gasping and he continued thrusting in to the tight walls pulling partway out and in again. It was sex not commitment he didn’t understand Zack’s reasoning to mess his life up completely by becoming attached to every person he slept with.

Zack’s hips thrust up and Tseng felt the walls tighten round him and he let out a growl as his climax came inside the former SOLDIER.

“Tseng…”

He looked up seeing Zack moving to sit up on his elbows.

Tseng slipped out of the man and he tidied himself up, before moving to stand by the window.

           

Zack sat up slowly his back hurting but the real pain was in his thighs. Doing up his jeans he looked round grabbing his black shirt up off the ground.

Zack looked at Tseng’s back and he sighed. “Okay I get that you’re mad Tseng.”

“Next is Reno.” Tseng stated coldly.

“Tseng stop throwing people at me!”

‘ **I’d welcome Reno gladly**.’

‘ _You shut up you’re not getting your hands on Reno again!_ ’

‘ **Jealous?** ’

Zack blushed. ‘ _No…_ ’

He turned round and stopped seeing Reno crouched behind the chair.

“Reno…” Zack whispered. The red head looked up at him and waved sheepishly.

“Yo.” The red head whispered.

Zack walked past opening the door.

 

Reno looked to Zack unsure if he should quietly follow hoping Tseng didn’t spot him.

“Reno I’d appreciate it if you knocked next time.” Tseng remarked. “Now take Zack… you know what to do.”

Reno stood up. “I can’t. We can’t go anywhere yet. Quinn said…” He stopped.

Tseng turned round. “Quinn said what?”

“Sephiroth he’s coming out.” Reno looked at Tseng.

Reno didn’t see it coming but Tseng flew at him and he was shoved back out the door and Reno hit the ground. He looked up at Tseng.

“What the hell yo?!” He blinked seeing the flash of silver hair behind Tseng and he jumped up and Tseng shot him a glare.

“RENO STAY BACK THAT’S AN ORDER!” The door slammed and Reno tried the handle to find it locked.

“TSENG!” He rammed the door with his shoulder and flinched in pain at the contact.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng felt his hair grabbed from behind and he glanced at the topless Sephiroth the gloved hand holding a large amount of his hair, pulling him back.

“General.” He growled.

Sephiroth smirked. “Nobel move, saving Reno like that.”

Tseng just glared. “You’re not touching him again.”

Sephiroth’s hand moved down Tseng’s chest to his pants.

“But I can touch you is that right?”

Tseng blushed angrily his own hand grabbing the former general’s trying to pull it away.

 

Sephiroth chuckled and he tossed Tseng back in to one of his own office chairs striding towards the raven man.

‘ _Sephiroth! Leave him alone!_ ’ He could hear Zack’s plea inside his head, but it might as well have fallen on deaf ears.

Sephiroth stopped before the head of the Turks.

“You enjoy bending my puppy over your desk don’t you?”

Tseng just glared at him. “Are you jealous?”

Sephiroth just smirked. “That body is mine… and mine alone, no one else can touch it.”

Tseng shot him another glare. “Zack’s body belongs to him not you.”

“Oh but it will belong to me, I can’t have it being ruined by the likes of your ShinRA lap dogs claiming it every five minutes for your perversions.”

“Our perversions? Look at what you’ve used Zack’s body to do?!” Tseng exclaimed standing up. “Reno! Is off duty! He’s never off duty! Vincent, Cloud, myself do I need to carry on?”

Sephiroth grinned at him. “How would you like a taste of your own medicine? To be bent over your own desk as I impale you.”

“SEPHIROTH!” Reno shouted through the door banging on it. “GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

Sephiroth kicked the door. “You’re next so wait your turn.”

 

Tseng looked up as Sephiroth stopped over him tossing Zack’s shirt to the side he reached down. Tseng felt the former General’s hand slip in to his hair and yank his head back. Tseng held in the hiss and gasped as the mouth captured his hungrily sucking on his tongue.

Tseng closed his eyes, he felt Sephiroth’s other hand move between his thighs stroking along his clothed length.

Tseng gasped in to the former General’s mouth at the urgent touch, the need obvious.

“Sephiroth! Get your hands off him!” Reno pounded on the door.

Tseng wanted Reno gone, the idiot needed to get out of the vicinity before Sephiroth went after him.

Sephiroth pulled back looking at the door. “Should we let him watch?”

“No.” Tseng growled.

 

Sephiroth chuckled starting to stand up he slowly began to stride toward the door.

Tseng jumped up moving fast between Sephiroth and the door, blocking the former General’s exit.

“Reno… get out of here that’s an order!”

He heard Reno step back from the door. “Tseng.”

“He’s drained you enough… Zack is going to need you after this…” Tseng stated.

“What about you?” Reno asked the concern slipping in to his voice.

“I’ll be fine… just leave. I’m not risking you getting hurt again.”

 

Sephiroth slammed Tseng up against the door his mouth moved to Tseng’s neck sucking on the skin, his hand ripping the jacket from Tseng.

Tseng let out a gasp, before he growled low in his throat and Sephiroth’s hand rolled over Tseng’s covered length.

Tseng turned his head from Sephiroth his eyes looking to the door. Sephiroth knew his concern for the red head did indeed go beyond office protocol, but he also knew from the way Reno was behaving he was acting like a jealous lover scorned.

Grabbing on to the covered length he heard Tseng hiss low, his hips bucking suddenly.

“Fuck…” the head of the Turks growled.

Sephiroth grinned. “Don’t mind if I do.” He pulled Tseng from the door pushing him to the desk knocking the raven haired man flat on his back over the desk. His hand slammed in to Tseng’s shoulder with a force to keep the raven haired man down for a while and probably bruise him at the same time.

Sephiroth ripped Tseng’s shirt open sending buttons flying across the office he looked down at the clean chiseled body of the head of the Turks. His hand moved up over the chest, then down stopping over the soft fabric of Tseng’s pants undoing the raven haired man’s trousers he slid the pants down low on hips.

“Such a sight…” Sephiroth purred.

Tseng just glared up at him. The head of the Turks keeping his words to himself, he obviously hadn’t expected Sephiroth to reappear and take him again like this, let alone in his own office.

Fingers probed past the tight ring of muscle of Tseng’s entrance, the Turk hissed his hands grabbing on to the desk trying to push himself up right.

Sephiroth placed a hand to Tseng’s chest slamming him back down quickly with a thud. That would be another bruise to add the slowly forming collection.

Tseng grunted with the impact, chest heaving as if gasping for air.

“You love to take him… you love the feel of control you have over him. Yet you can’t let yourself follow your own heart and take Reno. I find it so amusing to watch you let your frustrations out on Zack but as you make him suffer, it irritates me at the same time.” Sephiroth growled low. “Zack is mine and you toy with him like a child’s play thing.”

 

Tseng looked up at Sephiroth blinking. His mind ticking over taking the words in. ‘ _Sephiroth has developed an attachment to Zack…_ ’ He realized in thought. ‘ _I’m going to have to send different blood to help Zack if Reno fails, then I have no other choice_.’ He thought with a grimace.

A second digit slipped in to his entrance interrupting the thought, fingers curling round pushing in deep.

“AH!” Tseng’s hips jerked at the movement.

Fingers thrusting in deep, he let his eyes close. He would not inform Rufus of this predicament, just who there was left to send Zack’s way to fix this once and for all.

Tseng’s hips jerked as he felt his length grabbed and tugged by Sephiroth’s free hand. He clutched at the edge of the desk eyes squeezing closed, he couldn’t calculate or think as well this time around, his body already partly spent lending Zack the strength. He didn’t have enough energy to fight Sephiroth back.

He could feel the scrapes of the desk breaking his skin in spots and he made a mental note to switch from wood to something that would be less painful in the future.

 

The sound of Reno at the door made him glance in that direction he heard the charge of the EMR.

“No RENO!” Tseng shouted.

He was sure Reno had left, but obvious by the hum of the EMR the red head had opted to shut up and listen.

Tseng felt himself lifted from the table before being thrown across the room in to the door and he grunted with the impact, his hair grabbed and pulled back he let out a gasp as he felt the foreign intrusion shoot through his body as the former General impaled himself fast and deep inside his entrance.

“TSENG!” Reno pounded on the door.

‘ _Shut_ _up Reno don’t attract attention, this can not get out_.’ Tseng thought. His eyes closed as he felt the follow up thrusts of the general pushing up in to his body over and over with a deep urgency.

 

A hand slipping round to his front stroking his length fast the hand pumping him in to a quick arousal. Tseng’s hand touched the door and his nails scraped at the wood, Sephiroth wasn’t giving him enough time to think or calculate his situation to find a way out. If there was anything, Tseng always found a way to turn it around, but he couldn’t even physically turn around and fight the strength of the silver haired man.

Gasping, he felt the moan pass his lips as Sephiroth stroked his arousal from base to tip in a fast hard pump, each stroke more demanding, making his mind flicker in realization he was close to his climax too soon.

One hand on his hip with a grip like it was crushing the flesh to the bone, Sephiroth pushed the hip forward in to the stroking hand then back on to Sephiroth’s arousal, the movement would have been killing a normal un-enhanced human. Tseng was mentally thankful for the mako enhancements he was suddenly glad for getting upon his initiation in to the Turks.

Forward and back his hips were guided and moved with such a demand, he was almost lost at who was causing his body to feel such pleasure and pain in several movements.

Hips slapped against his backside and he felt the breath on the back of his neck.

“You’re responding better this time… Tseng.” Sephiroth chuckled.

Tseng growled low in his throat. “You won’t win… we will destroy you. Until you are nothing more than a fleeting memory.”

“Try as you might… I will never be just a memory.” The mouth moved down his neck hand gripping his arousal harder pulling, stroking causing his length to quiver.

‘ _Damn him!_ ’ Tseng thought.

But the thought was not much passed when he felt the cry leave his mouth as he spilled his forced climax on to the former General’s gloved hand.

Sephiroth continued thrusting up in to him, the general’s own arousal touching base fast and hard in an unforgiving motion hitting Tseng’s inner spot of arousal over and over in a maddening inhuman pace.

“Hnnn too much…” Tseng’s head touched base with the wooden door eyes closing not realizing he had verbalized what he was feeling.

“Good…” Sephiroth chuckled and pulled out thrusting in over and over till Tseng was sure legs would give way and he grabbed on to the door to hold himself up. He felt his body ready to give and the world was spinning close to blackness, the pain shooting up through his body.

Sephiroth was angry and he was showing it. ‘ _Fight him Zack…_ ’ He thought.

He heard Sephiroth’s snarl as the climax came and the General pulled out hard and fast as he came.

Tseng dropped to the ground, his body spent and he glanced over his shoulder at Sephiroth standing there pants low on his hips, his spent length showing. The glare, the hatred obvious on his features. Tseng blinked for a moment.

“You… ‘re… attach…ment… goes… beyond… office protocol.” Tseng let the words drift out before he felt the unconscious world take him.

 

‘ _TSENG! TSENG!_ ’ Zack’s voice was shouting Sephiroth could hear it, but there wasn’t a single peep from mother, she hadn’t returned…

“Beyond office protocol… I don’t care for your office protocol.” Sephiroth snarled holding his hand out ready to summon the Masumune.

‘ _NO DON’T!_ ’

Sephiroth stopped. “Why? He hurt you.”

‘ _He’s my friend Seph... don’t_.’

The General stopped at the words letting his hand drop, all he had left was Zack, mother had gone to chase down the ancient, for what purpose he didn’t know… but he missed her guidance.

Letting his eyes close he felt Zack’s voice. ‘ _Like you’re my friend… Tseng is my friend. You both treat me like shit sure. But you’re my friends…_ ’

Sephiroth blinked for a moment. “I’ve stolen your body for the sole purpose of destroying this planet and you call me your friend.”

‘……   I won’t forget… the man you once were. _Even if I have to kill you myself…_ ’

 

Sephiroth stopped and he doubled over feeling the pain inside and he let out a low growl. “No… you’re not taking control so soon…”

‘ _I’m sorry Seph… I have to help Tseng_.’ Zack apologized.

Sephiroth dropped to his knees. “Damn you… stop caring.”

‘ _Can’t do that sorry…_ ’ Zack whispered.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno stared at the door it had gone quiet he looked behind seeing Reeve looking at him and he turned round. Valerius stood next to the WRO leader.

“Is everything alright Reno?” Reeve asked.

“Tseng locked me out.” Reno mumbled.

Reeve just smiled. “You are supposed to be off duty, you should go home and rest for a-”

The door opened cutting them off and they looked at Zack. Zack grabbed Reno by the shoulder. “Tseng needs a word.” He remarked and nodded his head at Reeve before Reno felt himself yanked in to the room the door shut and locked.

“Too many secrets.” Reno heard Reeve remark on the other side of the door.

“Sir the meeting with Rufus.” Valerius remarked.

“Ahh yes.” Reeve replied.

Reno blinked looking at Zack hearing the footsteps as they headed toward Rufus’s office. Reno glanced at Zack, he was Zack, his clothes were his but the gloves obviously Sephiroth’s remained. “How did you-?”

“Doesn’t matter… Sephiroth caught on regardless.” Zack stepped to the side and Reno looked over.

Tseng was unconscious in his chair Zack had moved him and used the head of the Turk’s jacket to cover the man, the cuts, scrapes, bruises and blood made Reno swallow.

“Tseng is not his favorite person right now. And I’m sorry... but please say you have some materia or something Reno. I’m out.” Zack begged.

Reno nodded. “Yeah I got some cure.” He pulled off his four slot bracelet and handed it to the former 1st Class. Who took it walking up to Tseng he popped the materia out and activated it using the current of the materia to heal Tseng’s wounds.

Reno moved to Tseng’s wardrobe in the office and pulled out a fresh suit before putting it over the desk and then rummaging through one of the drawers he found a hairbrush and set it next to the suit.

 

Reno spent the next five minutes reorganizing Tseng’s office to make it as it should have looked. When Zack placed the materia back in the bracelet then handed it back to Reno.

“He’s going to be mad when he wakes up.” Reno remarked.

Zack nodded his head. “I know… but we should wait regardless.”

Reno let out a sigh, he agreed but he didn’t want to get a lecture for attracting attention outside Tseng’s door. Moving round the office he cleared up the ripped Turk uniform tossing it in to a plastic bag and shoved it in to the base of Tseng’s wardrobe.

“Zack… I really need a drink after this yo.” Reno sighed rubbing his temple.

Zack nodded. “You’re not the only one.” He moved to one of the seats and dropped himself in to it flinching slightly in pain.

Reno dropped in to the chair next to him and they sat there waiting for Tseng to wake up.

 

 

To Be Continued…


	21. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so about 80% of this chapter wasn't written by me. It was my friend Sephy trying to introduce our group of Turks.

**Chapter Twenty**

 

 

Tseng moved from the shower in the onsuite in his office changing into his uniform, he heard Reno and Zack’s voices on the other side of the door.

He was mad sure, but obviously Sephiroth was madder. The former General needed to be stopped.

Stepping into the office he looked at the two leaning back in the chairs, they went silent looking at him.

“You’re both dismissed.” Tseng stated.

Reno opened his mouth. “But sir-”

“I’m fine Reno. I’ll be going home after I speak to Rufus to confirm something.” Tseng stated.

Zack stood up slowly. “It’s about the ancient isn’t it?” He asked.

Tseng saw Reno freeze for a moment. “Ancient.” The red head repeated.

Tseng nodded his head. “We need to find this ancient.”

Zack shook his head. “Don’t… can’t you guys just leave them alone, they’ve done nothing…”

Tseng sighed. “We’re not killing them Zack its surveillance. Like Reno will be watching you tonight. Make sure Sephiroth does not come out again.”

Zack stood up. “If you say so… Tseng… make sure you get some rest straight after.” He mumbled walking to the door. “All I can do is try not promise anything.”

Reno nodded in agreement. “I’m with him on that yo get some rest boss.”

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know. I know. Reno… make sure you follow orders. You are it tonight don’t let Zack out of your sight.”

Reno looked at him the turquoise eyes catching his before the red head nodded his head. “Sir.” He stated as he followed Zack out of the office.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack knew Tseng was pissed off at him and he sighed looking at the door. So now he had Reno to deal with as some type of bodyguard. Tseng had gone out of his way to make sure Zack was properly ‘Charged’ up in a manner of speaking.

First Cissnei then Tseng himself… now… he was stuck under Reno’s watch and Reno wanted a drink so obviously it’s what Reno was going to do. Though Zack knew he could really do with one or twenty himself.

So here they were at Reno’s local, in fact Reno mentioned it was all the Turks local.

 

_Turks…_

 

Zack was getting sick of dealing with them. Really sick of them. He couldn’t escape them no matter where he went.

Even his day trip out with Cloud had been followed both of them knew it, but what could be done, Sephiroth was inside him and they were paranoid.

“Well yo… in ya go.” Reno shoved him in the back.

Zack stumbled his hand landing on the door and it swung open. Regaining his step he looked round the bar. Sure enough if going up against Sephiroth like he had wasn’t suicidal then this was. Dark navy and blue suits almost were on every person in the bar, there were a select few who didn’t wear them, but Zack guessed they were just the bar regulars.

Swallowing he stopped as a figure stepped in front of him, he stood at 6’4” but he had the lanky body of a well trained fighter.

“You’re in the wrong area. You’re on Turk turf.” The white blonde haired figure remarked. His reddish orange eyes definitely shone with a Turk menacing quality.

Zack blinked taking in the long navy blue coat that defiantly wasn’t standard issue for the Turks. The red strapped buckles round the cuffs of the sleeves and several buckles on the black boots to which the pants were tucked into.

“Uhh okay… But you don’t look like a Turk. You’re outfit’s wrong.” Zack pointed out.

The white blonde figure shrugged. “I like to accessorize.” He stated.

Zack stared at him. “…………”

Reno slapped Zack on the back. “Easy M’adoc he’s with me yo.” He waved at the Turk.

Zack watched as the Turk turned round and walked off and he blinked motioning at the hair that came down to the ankle of the man’s boots. “Is that even humanly possible to have hair that… long?”

Reno smirked. “For M’adoc yeah. He’s always had long hair.”

“Man you’d think Sephiroth would pick him instead of me for that fact alone.” Zack muttered.

“Hey you were the one in the Jenova tank not him yo.” Reno pointed out.

 

Reno looked at Zack the former SOLDIER definitely felt out of place here, but orders were orders Reno had to undo what he’d done to give Zack enough strength to fight Sephiroth. So the only way Reno knew how to willingly sleep with a man he didn’t think much of, was to get both of them extremely drunk and pray it worked out before they both passed out on the floor of his apartment.

Reno motioned to where M’adoc’s attention was and laughed.

“When he’s done I’m sure you’d feel more comfortable talking to Walker. That guy is as anal as Angeal was.”

Zack raised a brow at him. “Angeal wasn’t anal Reno what do you know?”

“Walker is ex SOLDIER too, you might have something to bitch about.” Reno offered.

“While you go get drunk?” Zack looked at him.

“Yeah. Well I owe Rude a drink.” Reno motioned at the bar where Rude sat.

 

Zack looked at Rude who was talking to Cissnei he caught her eyes for a moment and she smiled, she waved at him before moving to the table of female Turks drinks in hand. Elena, Cissnei, the other two Reno had told him were Sylvie and Kaye, she was the blonde who had helped him earlier that day.

Zack looked to where M’adoc had headed to. Sure enough Walker must have been the one M’adoc was talking to. He recognized the red head but he couldn’t place it off the top of his head.

 

“Hey pretty boy fancy meeting you here. How bout you and me leave this joint for a little fun?” M’adoc purred slipping an arm around the red-brown headed Turk’s neck. He pulled him close enough to kiss while the other hand sifted through fiery strands of Walkers hair.

“Quit it M’adoc.” Zack could hear the other Turk growl.

“Oooh I love it when you talk dirty makes me soo hot.” M’adoc leaned close like he was going to kiss the man when a woman walked past them.

Even Zack’s head tilted at the raven haired beauty with the long blonde streak through her right bang of her hair, the small sleeveless collared office shirt exposing her olive skin across a shapely waist to a small pencil skirt and heels.

“Hey, hey how bout you and me do the tango?” M’adoc purred grabbing the woman bending her over backwards to kiss.

“Oh my!” The woman giggled. “I don’t normally…”

M’adoc’s mouth moved to her ear Zack couldn’t hear the words but the woman’s face flushed at his quiet promise and she nodded her head slowly. She followed the blonde to the door of the club.

Zack shook his head and went to where Reno and Rude where sitting.

 

“There he goes again.” Kaye remarked as her brother started to leave the club.

“God I wish he’d keep his dick in his pants where it belongs.” Sylvie grumbled a bit too loudly.

Elena and Cissnei blushed at the older woman’s crude words.

“Uh-ooh I think he heard you Sylvie.” Kaye sighed noticing her brother coming to their table.

“Hey baby inside you is where it belongs.” M’adoc purred cupping her cheek to caress it gently.

“Ohmygod that’s disgusting!” Sylvie cried. “I seriously wonder how you ever get laid!” She pulled back from M’adoc’s touch. “And eww don’t touch me who knows where that hand’s been!”

“When you give me a chance Baby I’ll show you just how good I am.” M’adoc purred.

“Okay M’adoc leave the girls alone you have another woman waiting for you.” Walker grumbled three angry marks appearing on his head as he yanked M’adoc by his long hair.

“Trust me baby when we get together it will be fire works!” M’adoc called to Sylvie blowing her a kiss twisting out of Walker’s hold he went to the door where the woman was waiting. He slipped an arm round the concaved waist.

“Sorry darling lets go do a tango.” M’adoc whispered in her ear as he left the club.

 

Zack let out a nervous laugh. “What the hell was Tseng thinking hiring a guy like that?”

He stopped seeing Walker who had yanked the perverted blonde’s hair.

“Believe it or not he’s good at what he does. But you tell him I said that and I’ll hurt you.” He sat down opposite Zack.

“Walker Zack, Zack Walker.” Reno introduced before looking to the bar. “Hey hey hey! No way get the hell away from my drink!” He shouted at another Turk at the bar walking away from the two.

Zack watched the younger blonde Turk with the fur lined navy jacket laugh and run off.

“CLOVER GET BACK HERE!” Reno shouted chasing the other Turk.

“You said we’d get drunk!” Clover laughed.

“Not when you’re stealing my drinks!” Reno shouted.

Zack saw Walker pinch his nose irritated. “They said you were SOLDIER.”

“There’s no were in SOLDIER you know that.” Walker looked at him.

Zack smiled, that was true he knew it himself it was the verbal confirmation he needed to show the man had indeed been SOLDIER.

“So what Class were you?” Zack asked. He admitted he was curious he would have remembered hair that long in SOLDIER.

“I was 3rd Class when you and Cloud left for Nibelheim and didn’t come back.” Walker explained.

Zack blinked. “I’m sure I would remember hair that long.” He verbalized.

“Yeah had it tucked in to the helmet.” Walker remarked. I was in that group you gave the protect your SOLDIER honor speech.”

Zack looked at him. “So you were 3rd Class then.”

“I made it to first.” Walker stated sipping the drink.

Zack looked to the large buster Katana strapped to the Turk’s back. “Guess you’d have to be to wield that thing.”

Walker nodded his head, he set the glass down on the table. “The promotion came after my entire unit was killed in a monster ambush. I was the only survivor. But that was what Tseng said for us to take the mission. At least one of us had to survive.”

Zack frowned. “Why would he say that?”

“Because the leader of my unit was young and stupid. He wanted to prove his worth so he got everyone to annoy Tseng in to going on this mission. They were close to level seventy monsters, they thought they could level up taking them all out. But they were only 3rd and 2nd Class. Tseng gave up and let us go, without a 1st Class to guide us. Kunsel had gone awol at that stage.”

Zack blinked. “Kunsel was your teacher.”

Walker nodded. “He spoke fondly of you, to the point where he was reported in, then he vanished. Tseng let him go didn’t bother to follow him.”

“So why’d you become a Turk?” Zack asked.

Walker sighed. “Tseng wouldn’t leave me the hell alone.”

Zack understood that Tseng could be hell persistent when he wanted to be.

“So how long have you been a Turk?”

“Six months.” Walker looked up at Zack and he caught the mako green eyes giving him a look. “Despite their annoyances they helped save my life and the life of my mother. Now I’m stuck dealing with these assholes seven days a week.”

“They saved your life?” Zack blinked. Turks rarely went out of their way for SOLDIER. Unless he counted how many times Tseng saved his life with air raids. But that was Tseng and him, Reno and Rude hadn’t gone out of their way in the past.

“Jenova.” Walker remarked before going silent.

Zack leant forward in his seat. “Jenova…”

“I kept hearing her voice I was slowly loosing it.” Walker remarked. “Not Sephiroth’s level but close.” His hand subconsciously moved to his shoulder.

Zack lent back in his seat. “But she’s gone now right?”

“Yeah. For a bit.”

“They saved you from Jenova.” Zack looked at him. If that was true then maybe he could try to save Sephiroth or at least his soul.

“How?” Zack asked curiously. Granted Jenova was temporarily gone, she would be back he could feel it.

Walker shook his head. “I really don’t know we thought she went away then she came back in full force then three days later nothing… only occasionally do I feel her touch.”

“How occasionally?” Zack asked.

“Past six months since she left about four or five in total instead of ten times a day.” Walker explained.

Zack looked thoughtful for a moment. “How come I don’t hear her as much anymore then?”

Walker looked at him. “Because Sephiroth is your problem. Jenova is someone elses.”

“Someone else’s… you mean… Quinn?” He whispered.

Walker nodded, but Zack noticed the worried glance to the blonde bouncing up to the jukebox was with the alcohol with Reno lost obviously, granted he didn’t have the drink anymore. “She’s on to him.” The former SOLDIER added.

Zack nodded. “Guess I better give him a call sometime.” He mused his eyes looking over to the table Cissnei sat at.

“You’re staring yo.” Reno remarked sitting down at the table with the two former SOLDIER’s, a drink in hand.

“I’m… not… okay yeah but can you blame me.” Zack mumbled. “I don’t… know what to think. Thanks to Tseng I’m just confused.” He rubbed the side of his head.

Walker just huffed. “The asshole does that. Get worried when he starts stalking you.”

“What Tseng stalks?” Zack asked worriedly.

Reno laughed. “He followed Walker for three months to try and recruit him.” He slapped Walker on the back. The younger Turk shot him a glare that read ‘Touch me and I’ll rip your arm off’.

Zack laughed at the interaction or lack there of between the two.

“So where did you come from before SOLDIER?” He asked.

Reno grinned widely. “You’ll love this yo. Banora.”

Zack turned and looked at Walker. “No way? So you knew Angeal and Genesis?”

Walker shook his head. “No. But my mother meet Angeal, he saved her life he warned her about Genesis and the copies, they were able to get out before Genesis...” He trailed off letting out a sigh.

“Remember Hollander’s project G?” Reno asked.

Zack frowned. “Yeah how could I forget?” That one thing had started everything that ended in his demise.

Reno motioned at Walker. “Meet the next Angeal born and bred inside a woman with the same genetic structure as Gillan.”

Zack looked at Walker and he saw the fist tightening round the glass his head down. “Walker… I’m sorry.” Zack looked at the former SOLDIER apologetic.

The Turk stood up his hand slapping Reno over the back of the head. “Excuse me while I go throttle Clover for talking too much.”

“Clover…” Zack blinked and he watched Walker move towards the blonde with the fur trimmed jacket.

“Yeah my partner in crime.” Reno grinned.

“Ho shit…” They heard Clover remarked before he raced off and Walker threw his sword in the hilt at the blonde knocking him to the ground before walking to the younger Turk and began stomping on his body.

“When-will-you-learn-to-shut-your-mouth?!” Walker shouted.

Zack flinched cringing. “Oh yeah he has Angeal’s personality.” He shuddered at the tone of voice it was all too familiar from when he used to get told off.

 

“Ugh thank god he’s gone.” Sylvie whispered in reference to M’adoc. Touching her check she didn’t notice that she was blushing slightly.

“Hey Sylvie look your cute partner has just come in!” Cissnei whispered.

Cissnei blushed seeing Zack looking at her, her mind seemed to flicker to the events earlier in the day and she swallowed lightly.

Sylvie turned and her whole face softened when she saw Quinn. She lifted up a hand to wave at him.

 

Quinn could see Sylvie waving he waved back starting to walk toward her. His eye suddenly flared up in pain, he paused, looked around spotting Zack and Reno he actually gave a happy smile and started to walk toward them.

He saw Clover freeze the blonde shuffling behind the juke box before vanishing in to tone of the back rooms. Walker following the blonde shouting at him.

‘ _You should run… before mother comes for you again_.’ He thought, moving toward the table Zack sat at.

 

Reno looked up spotting the creepy Turk.

“Crap its Quinn yo lets bail yo.” He hissed at Zack

Zack turned spotting Quinn gliding toward him, and he lifted his hand to wave in greeting only to have Reno grab his hand instead.

“Come on lets go get drunk at my place yo!”

“But. But Quinn…” Zack motioned.

“No buts Zack lets scram yo.” Grabbing Zack, Reno yanked him out of his chair fast and even faster out of the club.

 

Quinn stopped and his smile faded his shoulders slumped he wished Reno wasn’t so frightened of him. He liked the red headed Turk, but he also wished he had left Zack behind, Zack looked like he wanted to talk to him.

Sighing a little he turned and left the club but he could hear Sylvie yelling as he went.

“Reno get your butt back here now, you've upset Quinn I’m going to kick your ass when I catch up with you!”

 

It took Elena and Cissnei to hold Sylvie back from going after Reno

“Relax Sylvie we all know Reno’s a jerk but we kind of need him.” Elena soothed her friend.

“Hey guys Clover seems to have recovered from Reno’s attack.” Kaye smiled waving to Clover as he slinked back in to the room before being booted hard by Walker in to a booth.

“Owww Walker!” Clover protested.

“Sit down drink your drink and shut the hell up.” Walker snapped.

“Do you like Clover or something Kaye?” Cissnei asked.

“I’m not really too sure I’m torn between him and Walker I love the brooding type as well as the joking type I can’t choose.” Kaye sighed picking up her drink looking at the vodka and orange on the rocks.

“Being a woman is such a drag.” She added before looking at Cissnei and grinning. “Anyway how’s the thing between you and Zack going Cissnei?”

Cissnei blushed. “Well I’m really not sure.” She leant back in the seat her face flushing in memory of earlier that day. “We been together a couple of times already and it was really nice, when Jenova wasn't trying to get a piece.” She saw the others looking at her and she blushed. “On a normal note I’d like to spend more time with him but we are both too busy at the moment…” She added and like pass the parcel she looked at Elena. “Talking about relationships.” She grinned flipping the conversation round. “Elena rumor has it you’re still crushing on Tseng.”

  
The diminutive blonde lowered her head to hide her bright red face.

“Um yeah…” The blonde went quiet for a bit.

She shuffled to the side of the booth to hide her flushing face in the shadows. “I have for a long time he took good care of me after Reno dropped the plate.” She let out a sigh. “I’d like there to be something more but I’m not sure he likes me that way and he is kinda our boss.”

“He might get you a pay rise.” Kaye teased.

“Kaye!” Sylvie thumped her friend on the arm.

Elena shook her head. “I hear work relationships never last long and I don’t want it to be a one night thing.”

“That’s really sweet Elena I’m sure something will work out.” Kaye smiled and she turned to Sylvie.

“We all know who Sylvie’s crushing on don’t we girls?”

“I am NOT crushing on M’adoc I’d never go out with that disgusting over sexed jerk if he was the last guy on earth…” Sylvie snapped. “What?” She asked looking at the shocked faces at her table.

“We were talking about Quinn your so protective of him and he’s the only guy you ever smile at.” Elena whispered.

“Ohmygod your sooo crushing on my brother I don’t know if I should be happy or disgusted.” Kaye remarked her nose curling up.

“Yeah who would have thought it Sylvie and M’adoc” Cissnei giggled.

“Shut up, you guys are so mean.” Sylvie placed both hands over her flushed face.

“I’m 30 Quinn’s too young for me he is like my younger brother.”

“When I think about it M’adoc is perfect for you A he’s taller than you by four inches B he’s five years older than you and C he likes fiery woman, he would never tire of you.” Kaye said teasingly counting points off her fingers.

Sylvie fidgeted with her skirt. “I’m going to freshen up.” she mumbled subdued for once and she left the table.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno sat in the back seat of the car and he sat up slightly after seeing Quinn vanish and he sculled his drink down.

“Reno that was really cruel.” Zack shook his head.

“What the guy is creepy yo. With his Jenova eye and the floating thing.” Reno remarked.

Zack let out a sigh and he blinked seeing M’adoc walking back in to the club. “The pervert is back.”

“Yeah he does this several times a night yo. I loose count of how many women he takes home.” Reno chuckled.

“So why are we still hiding in the back seat of your car?” Zack asked.

“Cause I know Quinn is lurking yo.”

Zack flopping lying down on the back seat yawning. “Wake me when you want to go in there and finish getting drunk.”

Reno looked to the former SOLDIER his arms under his head eyes closing. He held in a sigh of defeat, he was supposed to sleep with this man. Tseng had ordered him to sleep with Zack. Thee Zack probably one of the better former 1st Class SOLDIER’s ShinRA had ever seen.

‘ _Can I even do this?_ ’ Reno asked himself softly before glancing at the digital clock in his car. They still had a few hours spare till he had to get back and begin the seduction… if he could.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack woke up a the sound of a commotion going on outside the bar, and he sat up looking at Reno watching, Zack blinked seeing the bag of popcorn and raised a brow.

‘ _Where did he get that from?_ ’ He thought.

Reno looked at him grinning offering the bag to Zack.

Zack shook his head looking out the window to where Reno was watching.

Sure enough Reno was watching M’adoc with another woman. The blonde’s hands catching a red headed woman’s arms pulling her back to his chest.

“Hey isn’t that Quinn’s partner?” Zack whispered.

“Sylvie… yea… this is as good as live porn. Especially when M’adoc is involved yo.” Reno popped another piece of popcorn in to his mouth before winding the window down a bit and Zack caught a flicker of their voices.

 

“Come on Sylvie I’m sorry I didn’t think about where I was, Gods you’re so beautiful, I just lost my mind lets go to my place we won’t be interrupted there.”

“Let go of me I don’t want you… please.”

“Don’t lie to me Sylvie I know you want me no woman would cry out like you had if you hadn’t enjoyed it.” M’adoc soothed his hands coming around to cup her breasts, fingers going into her lace bra.

 

Zack blushed looking away from the sight feeling like a pervert for even watching the interaction between the two Turks.

“Reno don’t you have some shame?”

“No.” The red head retorted. “Awww fuck Quinn.” Reno ducked down and Zack turned round in time to see the flash of a wire as it snagged round M’adoc’s throat.

“Step away from Sylvie M’adoc I won’t let you touch her.” Zack blinked, the voice Quinn used was so cold, he knew it well when dealing with Turks in the past, it was his ‘I’m going to kill you’ voice.

“Quinn you don’t understand she an-” M’adoc was cut off as the wire tightened.

“I understand quite clear. No man should make a woman cry.” Quinn remarked his voice not changing. Zack heard the over protective tone in the Turk’s voice.

“Cry? Sylvie…” Zack watched as the white blonde Turk looked at the red headed woman. “Sylvie baby I’m sorry I’ll make it up to you have dinner with me.”

 

Zack slapped his forehead. “He lacks tact.” He mumbled.

Reno lay low munching on the popcorn just listening to the conversation.

“That’s M’adoc for you yo. He thinks with his lower head more than the one on his shoulders.”

“Shouldn’t we go he-?” Zack began.

“I’m not moving so long as creepy is out there yo.” Reno yanked Zack down. “Just listen don’t look maybe the metal will shield Quinn from knowing you’re here.”

“I think he’s more worried about his partner than me.” Zack mumbled.

“She doesn’t want your attention go back into the club like a good boy and leave her alone.” Quinn whispered using the emotionless voice he used when he killed.

“Alright I’m going I’ll leave it for now I’ll leave that dinner invitation open if you change your mind.” M’adoc remarked.

 

Zack heard the door to the bar opening and he let out a breath.

“Is that normal?”

“No… Tseng won’t be happy about it but at least it wasn’t a proper fight. Then both of them would be in trouble.” Reno remarked. “Turks are not supposed to fight among ourselves, it’s unprofessional and looks bad on the company.”

“But you do?” Zack challenged the red head.

“No… I don’t fight other Turks yo. I just fight in general, now that’s allowed.” Reno flashed a lopsided grin at Zack making him roll his eyes in retort.

Reno peeked over to look out his window and he blinked watching Quinn and Sylvie. “Hoooooly Jenova’s head that’s new yo.”

Zack peeked over and blinked seeing the Quinn’s arms round the older Turk the woman kissing him and he blushed.

“I’m not the one you want Sylvie.” Quinn whispered kissing her forehead.

“I’m sorry Quinn I wasn’t thinking…” The red head apologized.

Quinn gave her a comforting smile. “It’s okay Sylvie, your just confused at the moment, I’ll take you home.”

“Thanks Quinn.” She paused nervous for the moment. “Could you stay with me for the night? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Alright just this once.” He replied. “But I have to find a way to get rid of _mother_ for good. Time is running out, big brother is getting stronger by the day.”

“Quinn what are you talking about?” Sylvie looked at him confused.

Zack froze Sylvie didn’t know about Sephiroth did she?

“Never mind just rambling to my self lets go get you home.” Quinn mumbled.

“Thanks Quinn it means a lot.”

“No problem that’s what friends are for.”

 

Zack watched Quinn lead the female Turk to his car. He stayed low till the car pulled off leaving them behind.

“Like a fucken soap opera yo that was awesome! Quinn’s so going to get laid!” Reno sat up and opened the car door. “Now let’s go get drunk.”

Zack let out a sigh and he followed Reno back in to the bar shaking his head in disbelief.

 

Reno walked in to the bar and he looked at M’adoc sitting at the bar the blonde drowning himself in absinthe.

Zack looked on and cringed. “Poor guy.” He murmured.

“He’ll bounce back.” Reno patted Zack on the shoulder jumping in to a stool next to M’adoc. “Yo gimmie a jug of my special and two handles.” He pointed.

“Your special?” Zack asked walking up to the bar.

Walker looked at Zack from the other side of M’adoc. “Reno’s concoction. You’ll be fine trust me Jenova cells and mako enhancements it barely did anything to me but three glasses and Clover here was out cold.”

“I was not!” Clover protested.

“Right and having to peel you from my couch the morning after didn’t happen either?” Walker grumbled.

Clover opened his mouth then shut it looking ahead. “No nothing happened.” The blonde mumbled.

Reno looked at the two for a moment. “Yo you ain’t turning gay on me are you Clover? Who am I going to chase women with?”

“I’m not gay!” Clover’s arms flapped about.

 

Zack blinked seeing a dark skinned Turk behind the blonde a hand moving round the Turk’s waist making him squeak before his arms flailed about.

“You sure… we could make good porn?”

“Ezekiel.” Walker warned.

Zack looked recognizing the doctor who had been with him before Tifa came to get him from the ShinRA medi bay.

Zack motioned pointing at the doctor. “You!”

Ezekiel chuckled and let Clover go, who ran behind Walker his face flushing and grabbing a handle of beer before downing it quickly.

“You remember me? I’m flattered.” Ezekiel grinned.

“I’m sorry… my memory was a bit foggy before Tifa came…” Zack’s hand moved to the side of his head. He looked at Walker and Clover his memory ticking over, something about the blonde made him look at the Turk.

‘ _Jenova… she was with him for some reason…_ ’ Zack thought.

“I think I remember now Walker you were tying Clover to the bed for some reason.” Zack shook his head.

“I was sick…” Clover looked to the side avoiding eye contact.

“Walker lacks medical skills.” Ezekiel cut in smiling.

Zack blinked looking at the three. Walker’s attention was on M’adoc sitting next to him.

M’adoc just let out a sigh looking in to his glass. Before downing the contents and then pouring himself another glass.

‘ _What the hell are these guys hiding?_ ’

 

Zack looked at M’adoc for a moment not sure if he should say anything. He then turned back to the bar as the jug and two handles were placed in front of Reno.

“Alright time to get well and truly hammered yo!” Reno announced.

Zack followed the red head from the bar to a table looking back at the three shaking his head.

‘ **Mother seems to like blondes**.’

‘ _I noticed it’s a theme with the two of you_.” Zack retorted to the voice picking up the handle after Reno poured him the drink.

Zack downed the contents and slammed the empty handle down on the table before holding in a coughing fit.

“Crap Reno what the hell?” Zack gasped.

“Made it myself yo. Great isn’t it?”

“That shit could kill a phoenix summons.” Zack thumped his chest.

“Wait till you set it on fire yo.” Reno grinned.

Zack looked at him flat eyes. “You’ve had too much time on your hands lately haven’t you?”

Reno blinked. “You can tell?”

Zack finally coughed thumping his chest more nodding his head.

“Yeah… just a little.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Elena sat at the booth watching Reno and Zack drinking the poison Reno called a drink. Elena wasn’t sure if she was still supposed to be watching Reno. She let out a sigh looking down in to her drink and she picked it up downing the rest of the contents fast. She slammed the glass down standing up.

“You done already?” Kaye asked grinning.

“Sylvie’s gone home to bed I think it’s my turn.” Elena walked up to Rude sitting at the bar and she looked at the taller older man.

“Tseng’s new orders are that I’m to watch Reno… you can return to active duty.” Rude confirmed before Elena could even ask.

“Nice of him to tell me.” Elena sighed.

Rude looked at her sympathetic. “There was an incident with Sephiroth earlier. Reno told me.”

Elena blinked. “Tseng… is he-?”

“He appears fine.” Rude replied.

Elena nodded her head before patting Rude on the shoulder.

“See you tomorrow.”

“See you, sleep well kid.” Rude remarked.

Elena smiled and headed to the door.

 

Walking outside she looked up at the midnight sky, then to the ShinRA WRO building just down the road. Checking her pockets she felt her car keys and began the quick walk back to the staff car park underneath the building.

 

It took her no more than five minutes to reach her car underground. Despite her Turk training and everything there was something about nearly abandoned car parks that made her a little more than edgy.

She could feel the skin on the back of her neck standing up on end, something was within the vicinity and she looked over her shoulder stopping seeing a shadow move as it flickered across the wall.

She sucked in a breath then the sound of a passing car above confirmed it was just that, a passing car causing a moving shadow.

Slipping the keys in to the lock of her car she unlocked the old manual vehicle, making a mental note to switch to automatic locking.

 

The sound of the lift binged and she heard the electronic voice.

“Basement parking lot…”

Elena stood there frozen wondering if the alcohol she drank made her stupid to wait to see who it was or what was going on. She heard the footsteps two pair walking through the car park followed by what sounded like lighter feet following close.

She slipped behind a pillar listening to the voices.

“Are you sure you will be alright?” She recognized the voice to be Rufus’s.

“Fine sir.” Tseng replied.

“That was quite a beating you took from Sephiroth. That’s twice now.”

“Won’t happen again sir.”

“I should hope not next thing you know you’ll be dead.” Rufus remarked although the statement was teasing, she knew that it was partly true.

Tseng cleared his throat. “I doubt he will kill me.”

“What makes you so confidant?” Rufus asked.

“So long as Zack is in some control then I won’t be killed.” Tseng replied.

Rufus stopped by his car, Elena slipped low behind the pillar peeking round the corner she watch the president unlock his car, opening the back door and dark nation jnr jumped in to the back. He shut the door quickly.

“Tseng… this is getting serious if we don’t fix this soon Zack won’t have any control.” Rufus remarked. “He’s becoming a liability Jenova jumped from his body to someone else’s and we don’t know who. If this isn’t ended soon, I’ll be forced to take action in to my own hands and Zack Fair will be terminated. Any hint that he even survived wiped clean.”

“Two days give me two days if I haven’t found someone by then I’ll send M’adoc. We all know how much energy he has.” Tseng offered.

Rufus went quiet. “M’adoc… he’s close to Turk veteran status isn’t he?”

“He would be there already if he remembered to fill in his paper work.” Tseng added. “He’s about seven mission reports off from reaching Turk Vet promotion.”

Rufus let out a chuckle. “I’ll see if Kaye or Sylvie can catch him up then. Taking out six hundred Wutai resistance should be a sufficient enough track record with four missions to get him that promotion. Then he won’t have to worry about paperwork, it’s all electronically done after that.”

“If Sephiroth wakes while M’adoc is with Zack-” Tseng began.

“He won’t wake, Sephiroth had you didn’t he?”

Tseng went silent. “You knew.”

“Of course.” Rufus let out a chuckle. “Tseng I’m not stupid. Sephiroth had you, that appetite should be eased in to security for now.” The sound of a car door opened. “We’ll discuss this more tomorrow.” The door shut and Elena listened as the car started up and she watched Rufus’s car pull out of the car park.

 

She stayed still listening to the footsteps of Tseng move and she blinked. Tseng’s car was on the other side of the lot, why was he heading towards her car?

They stopped and she peeked round the corner of the pillar and she looked at Tseng as he stood by her car arms crossed.

“You can come out now Elena.” Tseng stated.

Elena ducked behind the pillar her hands moved to her mouth to cover the gasp and she shook her head.

“You always have this habit of finding out something don’t you?” Tseng stated.

Elena uncovered her mouth standing up slowly and stepping out from behind the pillar. “I’m sorry sir.” She apologized.

She looked up at him, he looked as crisp and clean as he ever did it was hard to believe Sephiroth had even touched him. But Rude had told her he had and Rufus had confirmed it was more than touch.

“Are you alright now?” She asked softly.

“I will be fine. You look a little flushed. Been drinking have we?”

Elena shook her head. “Not much, only some number I can’t remember of glasses of wine!” She protested.

Then mentally slapped her self that didn’t sound sober at all. But she was sober, she knew she was.

“Enough for me to take these keys from you then.” Tseng walked up to her and she felt his hand move to hers taking the keys from her hand. “And I’ll drop you off home.”

Elena nodded her head slowly looking at Tseng. “Sir.” She remarked.

 

 

To Be Continued…


	22. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno x Zack / Tseng x Elena (hinted)

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 

 

Zack watched as Reno lit up a cigarette flopping on to the couch, setting two bottles on the table. Zack raised a brow at the red head making himself comfortable.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Zack commented.

“I don’t… just when I’m drinking socially… and this my good friend is socially.” Reno grabbed a bottle taking a drag of the smoke inhaling the toxins in to his lungs before he blew the smoke out.

Zack sat on a stool. Eventually the bar had closed. Reno and Zack were left to find their way back here. Reno had made sure Clover was okay for driving the depressed and completely drunk M’adoc home. Walker going with them and Ezekiel followed behind in Walker’s car to drop the red headed former SOLDIER and the hyper active blonde home.

“Take a normal seat.” Reno waved his hand about. Reaching over he grabbed the other bottle handing it to Zack. “Drink up yo.”

Zack nodded his head wearily, Reno still seemed as sober as the most nonalcoholic person Zack could think of. Which he couldn’t at this stage.

“Uhh… thanks.” Zack took a sip and turned the bottle round to read the label of the local beer, it was your standard run of the mill beer, Zack was surprised that they still stocked it after three years.

“I aim to please.” Reno winked at him.

“Oh really now?” Zack chuckled.

 

Reno lay on his back on the couch, his head on the arm rest his legs dangling over the other end, watching Zack rocking on the stool.

“Yo, be careful- no falling on the Turk.” Reno raised the bottle to his lips and took a long drink. He was supposed to seduce this guy. ‘ _How?_ ’ Reno thought, thanks to Mako and Jenova enhancements both of them were still as sober as each other. They’d drunk the bar almost to the point of dry with the help of a depressed and rejected M’adoc.

It was then that Zack moved to get up and Reno noticed the former SOLDIER loose his footing in the complications that was a stool, Zack fell and Reno happened to be where the ever so graceful Zack landed.

“For the love of Jenova’s head…. ZACK!” Reno exclaimed holding his bottle up and managing not to spill anything.

Zack shook the stool off his leg with a sigh and sat down on the ground in front of the couch.

“My bad… Sorry…” He apologized.

Reno let out a defeated sigh and he looked down at the sheepishly grinning Zack. ‘ _Tseng… I’m not drunk enough for this_.’ Reno thought.

He knocked back the rest of the bottle, before taking another drag of the cigarette.

They were drunk that was obvious, but they weren’t that drunk.

“Gil for them Reno?” Zack asked.

“Nothing really. I’m just pondering another drink yo.” Reno sat up putting his empty bottle on the table. Reno looked at Zack holding up his empty bottle.

“If you’re up.” Zack chuckled.

Reno nodded. “Yeah sure hold on yo.” Getting up and heading to the kitchen, Reno made his way to the fridge opening it up and looking at the selection of alcohol.

‘ _I need something with a serious kick_.’

Grabbing a couple of bottles of the strongest alcohol he had. Reno made his way back to his couch in the lounge.

 

Handing a bottle to Zack he pulled his goggles off setting them on the table before flopping back on to the couch.

“Thanks.” Zack grinned popping the lid off the drink and knocking half of it back. The former SOLDIER shook his head.

“Wow strong…”

“Yeah it’s the best yo. Bound to liquefy an Ifrit summons in a single shot.” Reno grinned as he took a sip.

“Remind me not to use it when I summon then.” Zack grinned.

How the hell was he supposed to make the moves on a former SOLDIER, he wasn’t Sephiroth and sure as Hades wasn’t Tseng.

‘ _It’s helping him isn’t it?_ ’ Reno thought to himself. ‘ _It’s undoing the damage I let Sephiroth do to Zack._ ’

“Reno you okay?” Zack looked at him.

Reno blinked. “Yeah… I just-” He stopped seeing Zack look at him, the pure mako blue eyes on him genuinely showing concern. “Oh what the hell.” He pulled Zack up on to the couch, making the former SOLDIER blink in confusion.

 

Zack felt his back land on the soft cushions of the couch, he looked at Reno leaning over him. He was definitely confused as the Turk looked at him, the turquoise eyes looking at him as if contemplating something.

“Zack…” Reno swallowed. “Did I ever tell you…” The Turk began staring at him intently his expression serious. “How incredibly beautiful your eyes are.”

Zack blinked in confusion. It was almost like one of M’adoc’s pick up lines he was sure of it.

“Uhhh… Well no… but thanks.”

“Well they are.” Zack felt Reno’s hand move up his side slowly.

Zack felt his breath hitch in his throat. “I… uh…” ‘ _Damnit Tseng!_ ’ He thought. ‘ _Stop doing this to them! To me!_ ’ He thought quickly looking away. He couldn’t, not again, especially so soon it wasn’t fair not to Reno that like Cissnei he had to do this.

Reno grabbed his chin gently and turned his face back.

“You were saying yo?” The red head smirked at him.

“I... ahhhh... like your eyes too.” Zack sweatdropped.

“What’s this? Zack Fair being intimidated?” Reno chuckled.

“I’m not!” Zack protested.

Reno raised an eyebrow scoffing. “Suuuure.”

“I’m not intimidated!” Zack’s hands grabbed on to Reno’s arms.

“Mmmmm so I see.” Reno licked his lips slightly.

Zack leant up closer to the red head. “...... Reno you don’t have to do this.”

Reno pulled at Zack’s arms slightly. “I do… I get this right I get my hours back I can get my pay check back and I can survive.”

Zack looked at Reno, his hand moved to the red head’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry…” He moved his hips up pulling himself up the couch slightly making contact with Reno by accident.

The red head let out a quiet moan, Zack blushed at the sound.

“Zack....” Reno seemed to almost whisper his name.

Zack swallowed. “What?”

“You.... know... what...” Reno breathed, his hips lightly arching in to Zack’s

Zack slipped arm round Reno’s head.

“No what....” He asked.

He shouldn’t have even played this game, Tseng meant well, but Reno, he didn’t want to get Reno in trouble, the red headed Turk was only doing his job, following Tseng’s orders so he could earn enough to pay his rent for the week.

 

Reno moaned softly feeling warm breath on his neck.

“What I want… is you.... Zack....”

“Oh in that case....” Zack’s mouth moved slowly over Reno’s.

Reno pulled one hand free and ran fingers through the former SOLDIER’s hair, pulling him closer, lips brushing against his.

Zack’s tongue slipped in to Reno’s mouth, his hand slipping over Reno’s shoulder to his back. The touch was soft gentle not what he expected from a former SOLDIER.

Reno gasped slightly, mouth opening a little more and kissed back a little harder, his other hand gripping the front of Zack’s shirt. He moaned softly and nipped at the lips over his.

Zack purred in to Reno’s mouth, a tongue flickering over the Turks.

Reno groaned and shivered slightly at the unexpected move and slid his hands down the nape of his neck, finger tracing down slowly as he kissed back.

Zack’s hand rolled over Reno’s back, then other tangling in the back of his hair puling his mouth closer.

Reno sat up shrugging his jacket off and his hand moved to the base of his black shirt looking down at Zack.

Zack sat up slightly under him, helping Reno lift the shirt up.

Reno pulled back slightly to catch his breath and held Zack’s gaze as the shirt moved up his chest before being pulled from his body and discarded to the side.

 

Zack heard the sound of the piece of fabric hitting the ground in a soft plop, he was having a reaction to the red head’s body, each move each touch bringing on that urgency he wanted to feel so badly.

‘ **He’s worth it… try him…** ’

Zack gasped. ‘ _Stop watching…_ ’ he mentally scolded Sephiroth. ‘ _Pervert._ ’

‘ **He leaves you craving for more… red head’s are always fiery in the bedroom… full of such passion. Take him… enjoy it.** ’

‘ _Shut up please Seph… not now…_ ’

‘ **Take him**.’

 

Reno swallowed, Zack moved so differently to Sephiroth, and he felt bad that he was actually enjoying this, it was a job there wasn’t supposed to be enjoyment in this… well normally there was, if it wasn’t an order. But it was an order so there for he wasn’t supposed to enjoy it. Yet confused he was.

 

Zack’s hand moved over Reno’s chest slowly, taking in the contours and shape of the well trained figure.

Reno shivered slightly he leant over, trying to push Zack back gently and kiss him.

Zack grinned. “Mmmm...” He looked at the red head and chuckled. “Still not intimidated...”

“Does it look like I care yo?” Reno smirked back and slanted his mouth over Zack’s and kissed him deeply.

Zack moaned in to Reno’s mouth, his arms slipping round the red head’s neck.

 

Reno pushed back slowly and leant over, deepening the kiss and ran hands down Zack’s chest, fingers tracing along his waistband.

Zack groaned more, his hips rolling up.

“Mmm does Zack like that yo?” Reno grinned nipping at Zack’s bottom lip and traced his fingers over the skin just above the waistband.

Zack’s breath hitched and he nodded a little. “Yeah... damn you...”

“Mmmm I will make it worth your while...” Reno kissed down slowly, nipping at the side of Zack’s neck, as his hands fumbled with the jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down while he nipped softly at the former SOLDIER’s jawline.

Zack’s hips jerked up as the former SOLDIER gasped.

“I believe that...” He purred.

Reno licked the bite mark and pulled back, hands resting on his hips, grinning wickedly, watching Zack, not moving, enjoying the torturous look on his face.

“Hnn... Damnit Reno...” Zack’s hand moved to grip Reno’s arm pulling him down. “Tease...”

Reno leant in closer, hands slowly inching towards the obvious trapped arousal. “Tell me what you want...” He whispered in Zack’s ear.

 

Zack gasped, “I want...” his head turned catching Reno’s mouth, he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this was he, letting his eyes close as he felt the tongue crash against his hungrily. There was too much sex involved in this gathering energy thing, pulling back slightly looking at the red head. It was Reno he wasn’t supposed to see the red head in this light.

“You to hurry the hell up...” He finished.

 

Reno groaned as their mouths collided again in a battle of will.

“Mmmmm.... Zack...” He deepened the kiss, fighting for dominance, he slid a hand over the covered arousal and squeezed slightly.

Zack’s hips jerked up in to the hand. His breath hissed.

“Damn tease....”

“You just gonna lay there and take it yo?” Reno’s eyes flashed with the challenge and squeezed harder over the trapped arousal.

Zack grabbed him flipping him over pinning Reno under him.

“Not for much longer...” Zack’s mouth crashed against Reno hungrily, hips rolling up against his.

Reno groaned loudly, hands gripping Zack’s shoulders tightly and lay his head back and groaned feeling the former SOLDIER’s weight against him.

“Mmmm Zack.... God Zack....”

Zack’s mouth moved along the jaw line down his neck slowly stealing glances up at Reno's face and smirked.

Reno arched under him, eyes closed moaning with pleasure, tilting his head back farther to give Zack more room.

Zack purred his mouth moving lower to Reno’s chest tongue slipping out to draw slow lines down, while one hand slipped between Reno’s thighs to roll over the arousal.

Reno gasped at the sensation of that hot wet tongue and shivered.

“Zack... damn it...” Reno arched up hard, pushing against Zack’s hand urgently.

Zack’s hand rolled over the trapped arousal.

“What?” He flashed Reno an innocent look before kissing down his chest

“You... fucking... know... what.” Reno groaned loudly angling his hips up, pushing against Zack’s hand.

Zack chuckled darkly his hand moving up to undo Reno’s jeans slowly.

“Oh yeah I know... how’s the payback... a bitch huh?”

Reno gripped Zack’s arms tightly biting his lip hard, fighting it back, not wanting him to hear, not wanting to give him that satisfaction. He unwillingly let Sephiroth know, he wouldn’t repeat that, not with Zack.

Zack’s hand slipped in to his jeans looking up at Reno's face and grinned. His hand rolled over the arousal slowly.

Reno’s hips jerked up hard, a whimper escaping his lips.

“Zack... stop... teasing...” He gripped Zack’s shoulder tightly, fingers digging in.

“Told you payback’s a bitch...”

Zack’s hand gripped Reno’s arousal and began to stroke.

Reno lay his head back and groaned softly before grinning.

“Mmm but I think... I’m the one... getting the...better... deal.” He arched up, hips hitching up against Zack’s hand.

 

Zack’s hand moved continually along Reno’s arousal base to tip and back in several smooth strokes. “I know at least I don't leave someone hanging on...” Zack’s mouth moved to Reno’s navel tongue dipping in slowly.

“You just... moved too soon... that’s all…” Reno groaned.

Zack purred his hand stroking Reno faster. “Uh huh...”

Reno’s lay his hand behind Zack’s head and pulled him closer kissing him hard and deeply.

Zack kissed him back purring in to his mouth. The red head was turned on to the point he could feel the quiver in the arousal. Quickening his strokes along the length he watched as the red head writhed and moaned under him, seemingly lost in the moment close to his release.

Slipping his mouth from the red heads he watched as Reno clutched his shoulders more firmly.

“ZACK! SHIT!”

Zack felt the release spill over his gloved hand and he pulled back looking down at the red head gasping for breath.

Zack slipped from the couch standing up looking down at Reno as the red head just groaned panting slightly.

It was moments like this that made Zack truly wonder what his sexual preference was.

‘ _I did it again… Cloud I’m so sorry…_ ’ He thought sadly. ‘ _What the hell is wrong with me… why do I-?_ ’

‘ **Crave to touch other men?** ’

Zack sucked in a breath moving away from Reno. The red head looked at him blinking.

“Zack…”

“I…”

Reno sat up slowly grabbing his drink and knocking back the rest of the contents.

“It was supposed to be an order yo.”

Zack just blinked it was like Reno read his expression of confusion.

Reno tossed the empty bottle across the room falling back on to the couch, his hand moving to his face. “Why am I so tired suddenly?”

Zack blinked for a moment. “It’s only been a few days since Sephiroth…” He stopped hearing the dark chuckle of the former General in the back of his head.

‘ **He isn’t as recovered as Tseng thought**.’

Zack turned away his face heating up.

“It’s okay yo. I messed up there.” Reno confessed.

“It was my fault I shouldn’t have taken out my frustrations on you because of Tseng.” Zack moved up to the window, he glanced at his soiled glove and he squeezed his hand shut, his eyes closing.

 

Zack heard Reno move and he felt the Turk slip up behind him, a hand slipping to Zack’s neglected arousal. Zack sucked in a breath quickly as the Turk’s hand started stroking his length.

“Reno.” Zack gasped his hand moving to the window holding on for balance as he felt the breath by his ear.

“Relax…” Reno whispered in to his ear. “I’ll make this reaaaal good yo.”

Zack flushed at the words, his eyes moving downcast to watch the hand as it rolled up his arousal and then down in smooth swift strokes and he sucked in a breath watching the hand work.

“I bet you will.” Zack hissed as his hips began to slowly rock in to the hand.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud sat at the booth looking out the window, was Zack supposed to take this long to return? He left with Cissnei and hadn’t even called to say he was alright.

Cloud looked behind as Tifa came down the stairs fresh from the shower.

“I’m going out for a couple of hours, can you watch the bar for me.”

Cloud just nodded his head.

“I’m just going to check on Denzel and Marlene, let them know that we’re okay and that they can come back soon.” She placed a hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “Zack will be fine, he’s a grown man Cloud, he can take care of himself.”

“I know…” Cloud glanced to the dumb apple and he let out a sigh. “We’re so close to saving him… I can feel it.”

Tifa gave him a comforting smile. “I know we are and we will save him.”

Cloud watched as Tifa grabbed her keys before she lent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. “We won’t let Sephiroth take control of his body.”

Cloud watched as she headed to the door, and it closed with a light click behind her.

Standing up from the booth Cloud moved behind the bar and he looked round.

Watch the bar, she’d left him to run the bar a couple of times before, but why did this time feel like it was going to take him more than his usual effort to do so this time?

“Zack…” He mumbled.

His hand moved to the box under the bar and he blinked looking down pulling it out.

He glanced at the silver coated box and opened it looking at all of Aerith’s letters to Zack and he felt that tight knot in his stomach.

“Are we even close to saving him yet?” He whispered. “Or am I just telling myself that to ease the pain that I might lose him again?”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng stopped outside Elena’s door and he watched as the blonde unlocked her door, he grabbed her hand making her turn to look at him, and he saw the blush he opened her hand up before reaching in to his pocket and pulling out her car keys and placing them in her hand.

“Thank you sir.” She whispered.

“No one can know Elena.” Tseng looked at her.

“I know.” Her hand moved to his face and she smiled at him warmly. “No one will. If they find out know it wasn’t me who told.”

Tseng nodded his head slowly. He looked at the blonde, they had been through too much since Cloud first showed up destroying that mako reactor three and a half odd years ago.

His hand moved to the side of her face and he lent in capturing her lips making her gasp into his mouth in surprise.

He had watched her being tortured by Kadaj and his gang, and they had refused to talk, but to feel then what he’d felt now was starting to mess with his mind.

‘ _What did Sephiroth awaken?_ ’ He thought pulling back from the kiss. “See you tomorrow.” He turned round ready to leave when he felt the arm of his jacket snagged.

“Wait…” He heard her worried voice. “Stay… you were hurt, and I’m not talking about physically… emotionally to sir… let me-” She trailed off her brown eyes looking at him and he read the general concern behind them.

“I’ll be fine.”

She shook her head. “Then for me… so I know you’re alright.”

Tseng let out a sigh and he relented slowly letting Elena pull him in to her apartment.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack moaned on all fours, Reno flanking his back, the hand stroking between his legs, his hips rocked with the hands movements.

“Hnnnn… Reno.” He panted hips jerking urgently. “Close.”

Reno’s breath moved along the side of his neck. “I know…”

Zack gasped looking over his shoulder at the red head, he felt his lips captured and his mouth invaded as Reno’s tongue slipped round his tugging at it urgently.

Zack felt the hand quickening the strokes and he thrust in the hand, moaning in to the mouth.

‘ **He feels good doesn’t he?** ’ Sephiroth’s deep voice seemed to breath in his ear.

‘ _Hnnnn Seph… shut up…_ ’ Zack begged silently.

 

Reno pulled his mouth back and he watched Zack’s face, the passion and lust written over his features told Reno that the former SOLDIER wasn’t able to fight his need for release for much longer. Reno moved his mouth to the side of Zack’s neck and he began to suck on the skin languidly, his free hand roaming up Zack’s chest rolling over pecs, up the other side of his neck to touch the side of Zack’s face.

Zack turned his head slightly taking the digits in his mouth sucking on them hungrily as hips thrust in to Reno’s hand faster.

“Zack… don’t hold back yo.”

 

Zack gasped at the words as the breath caressed his cheek lightly. “Fuck.” He hissed as he felt his climax spill out in a burst.

Reno pulled his hand back lightly, moving from Zack the red head sat back.

Zack turned over falling on his back panting. He watched as Reno crawled over him the red head lowering his mouth to Zack’s capturing lips.

Zack moaned into the mouth and he felt fingers slide through his hair before tugging at one of the silver streaked spikes.

“Reno… you don’t have to do this.” Zack breathed as Reno pulled back from the kiss slightly.

“I need to get back to work, don’t you understand yo?” Reno asked.

Zack looked up at the red head. “It’s just I don’t want to take too much of your strength you need it…”

‘ **Don’t lie to him. Cloud… it’s who you really want**.’

Zack swallowed as Reno managed to sit back. Zack watched as Reno stood up and his hand moved to the arm rest of the couch before the red head flopped down.

“Reno are you-?” He stood up moving to the red head and watched as Reno flopped lying down on his back.

“Drunk.” Reno pointed up and laughed. “Perfectly fine though… just drunk yo.”

Zack blinked and he stood up nodding his head. Reno snagged his wrist pulling him down and Zack’s hands caught the side of the couch stopping his full weight from landing on Reno and he felt a hand move to the back of his head pulling his head down and lips captured his again.

“Mmmm you taste good.” Reno mumbled.

Zack pulled back from the kiss slowly and he looked down at Reno as the red head’s eyes drifted close.

“Reno!” Zack grabbed the red head’s arms and shook him slightly.

‘ **Passed out drunk… not much changes with him**.’

 

Zack pulled back standing up. “I’ll get a blanket.” He murmured before slipping in to Reno’s room and opened the cupboard pulling a spare duvet down. He carried it in to the lounge flinging the duvet over the unconscious Reno before he slumped to sit on the ground and he flicked the television on with a sigh.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rude made his way down the corridor of Reno’s apartment, he gave a light knock on his partner’s apartment door and waited for a moment before pulling out his copy of Reno’s key and unlocking the door.

Entering the apartment he was surprised to find it pretty much clean minus the pile of beer, vodka, wine, and bourbon bottles in a corner and he raised a brow, there was an empty pizza box on the bench.

Rude glanced round and looked over seeing the television on, a dvd menu was running, blinking he walked in to the lounge and saw Reno unconscious on the couch. He looked round. Zack’s buster sword rested in the corner of the room, but the former 1st class was nowhere in sight.

Rude flicked the dvd off and was greeted with the morning news.

“The merger between ShinRA and WRO although marking a momentous occasion, it is difficult on whether we can trust the secrets that ShinRA has still locked up behind their doors-”

 

*click*

 

Rude turned round and he stopped seeing Zack standing there in just a singlet top and jeans, fresh from a shower, he held the remote.

“Sorry I liked the music of the dvd menu.” He just smiled walking up to the television sticking the remote on the top.

“How did it go?” Rude asked. “Did Reno-?”

“Pass out before anything could happen? You betcha. Guess Jenova cells have more tolerance to alcohol than Mako huh?” Zack just smiled before walking up the sword his hand touching the hilt. “Am I free to go now?” He looked over his shoulder.

“Walker and Clover are downstairs they will drive you back to Seventh Heaven.” Rude remarked.

Zack nodded, he moved up to Reno’s sleeping form and put a hand on the Turks head. “Sorry you had to be dragged in to all this Reno, I’m sorry about Sephiroth, I’m sorry about Tseng’s orders… I’m sorry you had to find me.” He let out a sigh before walking to the door, leaving Rude standing alone in the apartment.

Rude looked at Reno and he pulled his sun glasses off cleaning them on his jacket before he slipped them back on and moved to Reno’s side kneeling down in front of the younger Turk.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack stepped out of the apartment building and he looked up at the sky, the blue seemed to stretch for miles on end with only the occasional cloud in sight.

“Cloud… I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Zack.” He looked over at the blonde leaning against the car, the fur lined navy blue jacket, the pale blue shirt and black tie combination, reminding him of how much the Turks were accessorizing these days.

“No hang over Clover?” Zack smiled.

Clover groaned and rubbed his forehead. “No.” He mumbled.

“The asshole passed out on my couch. I had to peel him off it this morning… lets just say my girlfriend wasn’t happy to find him there last night.” Walker shot Clover a glare.

Clover flopped back on to the bonnet. “She’ll live to bang you another day.”

Zack looked at Walker glaring at the blonde. That glare the motions everything personality wise reminded him so strongly of Angeal.

“Clover you’re driving.” Walker stated.

“What why?”

“Because I said so and if you don’t listen you’ll be pissing lead for the next week.” Walker growled.

Zack just smiled behind his hand and Clover let out a sigh giving Zack a look that he knew too well that read ‘Are all SOLDIER’s from Banora this grumpy?’

Zack patted Clover on the shoulder as the blonde made his way off the bonnet.

“Take it easy kid, you get used to the Banora attitude.”

Zack slipped in to the backseat and Walker went to move to the passenger side. “Walker… Sit with me.” Zack smiled at the former SOLDIER who just nodded and slipped in to the backseat with him.

Clover stated the engine before he pulled out in to the street.

 

Zack looked at the former SOLDIER. “I want to ask you about Jenova. What you know, what she showed you… what she does and how active has she been?”

Zack caught the look Walker shot at Clover and Zack nodded his head slowly.

“Don’t worry Clover won’t tell anyone will you?”

Clover’s mouth moved but nothing came out except a sigh.

“She came from the stigma I contracted a year ago, six months ago when I was wandering she used to attack my mind with images between flashes of blue, then slowly she mutated to something from an eastern horror, the images grew stronger and she tried to call me to join her… I refused she got mad, then when she managed to finally physically touch me I went cold.” Walker explained.

“It’s been said that ethereal beings need energy so that’s when you walk through a cold pocket of air it’s the ethereal being sucking the energy from that spot to try an manifest themselves in one way or another.” Clover explained from the front seat. “When Jenova manifests herself she doesn’t suck energy from the air, she takes it from your body, and then you crave another body to warm yours us, sometimes… it fails extremely and she ends up sucking the energy from their body too.”

Zack looked at Clover’s eyes in the rear vision mirror. “How do you know this?”

Clover’s shoulder’s shrugged. “Experience.”

Zack looked at Walker then at Clover. “Did she-?”

“Use me to steal some of Clover’s energy… yes.” Walker stated. Zack saw the eyes flicker out the window he knew the former SOLDIER was hiding something more that involved the blonde but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Which means…” Zack began.

Clover cleared his throat uncomfortably. “What Tseng has been ordering Turks to do with you, we did without orders. It… it’s something that we’d rather not have repeated. But that depends on Jenova. If Quinn finds this cure then hallejah I’ll kiss the creepy kid. Cause that means good-bye Jenova helllllllo social life.”

Zack looked at Walker who remained looking outside the window.

“Clover you seem to know an awful lot. Who told you Quinn was looking for a cure?”

Clover smirked. “Tseng, those who have had problems with Jenova know Quinn is looking for a cure.”

“Problems.” Zack repeated and he looked to Walker. “How bad are your problems Walker?”

“They’re not so bad lately. Even since she jumped I’m perfectly fine. She’s with Quinn and he’s holding her there…” Walker explained.

Zack saw Seventh Heaven in the distance and Clover pulled the car up to the curb.

The door to the bar opened and Zack saw Cloud standing there the obvious concern on his face.

“Tell Tseng I’m not going anywhere for a while so if he wants me he has to come to me, I’m not dropping by ShinRA for a while.”

“Fair enough.” Clover remarked.

Walker slipped from the car and held the door open for Zack.

Zack slipped out of the backseat and he looked at Walker carefully.

“Take care… and watch over him. I saw Jenova over him, she might come back for him, I’d hate to see him go through what you, I or Quinn went through.”

Walker nodded his head slowly. “Sir.”

Zack just smiled. “Just Zack, Walker… just Zack I’m not military anymore and neither are you.” He patted the former 1st Class on the shoulder before walking up to Cloud.

 

Cloud swallowed looking at the two Turks, the blonde he recognized he had been the first Turk to guide Cloud through the new ShinRA building to see Zack when he was first discovered, then in the halls later on during some of Zack’s tests.

Cloud looked to the serious as hell red head blinking, the one who had glared at him in the halls because he looked like his Turk partner. Cloud looked to the blue eyed blonde behind the wheel. The blonde looked nervous as hell and Cloud blinked he didn’t look like the blonde at all really. Cissnei had been right.

“Zack.” Cloud looked at his friend. “Are you-?”

He was pulled in to arms quickly and he felt the blush come on.

“I just need sleep Cloudy. Just sleep.”

Cloud watched the red head move to the passenger side make a comment to the blonde before the car pulled out of the curb leaving them behind.

“Zack… you missed… Genesis.” Cloud whispered in to the chest.

Zack let him go suddenly and Cloud saw the expression. “Genesis was here?”

“Yesterday afternoon.” Cloud replied.

Zack looked to the sky. “Do I have to go looking for him?”

“He didn’t say. I think he’ll try and find you.” Cloud mumbled.

Zack nodded his head slowly. “Alright I guess we just have to wait then.” He slipped one arm from Cloud’s waist and raised the other one to settle over his shoulder.

“But I hope you don’t mind if I sleep the day away… I’m really tired.”

Cloud watched Zack yawn and he nodded his head slowly. “I don’t mind.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rude helped Reno sit down at his desk, the red head held the side of his temple.

“Did I have to come in to work today yo?”

“I’m afraid so.” Rude replied. “Tseng wants a report.”

Reno sat up suddenly. “Shit Zack.” He looked at Rude.

“Said you passed out. Clover and Walker took him back to Seventh Heaven.” Rude explained. He sat down looking at Reno. “Did anything happen?”

Reno thought for a moment he blushed looking down at the wood of his desk. “It started to… but I… got really tired, Zack mumbled something about me not fully recovering from Sephiroth and he didn’t want to go through with it.” He explained.

“Is that so?” Tseng’s voice cut in.

 

Reno looked up at Tseng. “Boss I’m sorry. I… we… er…”

“Had too much to drink and you passed out. I just got a call from Cloud, he’s told me Zack won’t be coming in to ShinRA offices anymore and we’re to go to him. Which means I take it you failed Reno.” Tseng remarked.

Reno’s hand moved to his head and he sighed. “Yeah, can you blame me, you’re telling me to sleep with an ex-fugitive, ex-SOLDIER, a good person, who’s -A-GUY-.”

Tseng let out a sigh. “I’ll give you time to recover but you have two days on the second day you better have completed your mission.”

Reno blinked. “So I can come back to work?”

“For a bit yes you can.” Tseng replied. “I’m going to send M’adoc to visit Zack tomorrow. The day after if that doesn’t work I’m sending you and Genesis in.”

Reno’s mouth moved. “Genesis… he finally contacted you?”

“This morning asking where he might find Zack.” Tseng replied. “I had to stall him. He seems eager to meet up with him again.”

Reno let his forehead drop to the desk. “Okay I get it yo. I’ll fix my mistake.”

“Good.” Tseng left the office.

Reno let out a sigh. “Damnit.”

“Pray M’adoc gets the job done so you won’t have to do anything, and can recover in peace.” Rude remarked.

Reno looked up at his partner thankful that he still had Reno’s personal well-being on his mind. “I hope so too partner.”

 

To be continued…


	23. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So most of the OC Turk stuff is co-written by my friend Sephy just so you know. It's pretty hard to edit it into my writing style...

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 

 

Elena sat at the girl’s usual table in the Turk bar, her mind was full of jumbled thoughts. _Tseng in front of her in her apartment, the casual coffee in his hand, as he moved through her apartment taking in her trappings, the stereo in the background playing out an old CD her sister had left behind. That was one of the separated Turks she hadn’t seen or heard from since the ShinRA building exploded._

_Tseng had picked up the CD case and looked at the name scrawled inside._

‘ _We never found your sister…’_

_Elena shook her head. ‘No.’_

‘ _Do you miss her?’ Tseng looked over his shoulder at her._

_She had blinked at the general question, Tseng was making light conversation something he never did… If at all in the office._

‘ _Sometimes then I remember how she treated me, how much we never got along. And I wish we had been more closer like M’adoc and Kaye then maybe I would miss her more than what I do.’ She had sighed and looked to the kitchen, she was suddenly craving that bottle of vodka that sat next to the ice box in her fridge._

_Tseng had moved up in front of her. ‘Either way… I’m sorry for your loss.’_

_Elena blinked. ‘Is it wrong to say I miss Misteeq more than my sister?’_

_Tseng shook his head. ‘You were closer to her than your sister. It’s understandable. Everyone is still feeling her loss.’ His hand moved up to touch the side of her face._

_Elena’s hand moved over his as he lent down his mouth capturing her softly at first, and her mouth had parted letting the tongue slip in, to taunt hers. His hand slipping to the back of her neck as their tongues had danced in each other’s mouth’s._

“Gil for them.” The voice cut through her memories and Elena blushed looking up seeing Cissnei slipping in to a seat a drink in her hand.

“Nothing.” Elena looked down.

Cissnei smiled. “You were distracted there. Off in your own world.”

Elena nodded lifting her drink to her lips she took a sip.

“Tseng… was at my apartment last night.” She confessed.

Cissnei blinked the shock on her face obvious.

“Tseng?” She whispered. “What happened?”

Elena looked at her. “What do you think happens between a man and a woman when they’re alone in an apartment?”

Cissnei glanced to Kaye at the bar talking to Walker, or flirting in her case.

“How’d he end up there?”

“He drove me home in my car, and I drove him to work this morning. He was lost mentally during the whole ordeal. Sep- Jenova has really done a number on him, he’s so confused.” Elena confessed. “But don’t tell Kaye her mouth is bad as Reno’s when it comes to office gossip.

Cissnei smiled. “My lips are sealed.”

“Thank you.” Elena smiled in relief.

“How was he?” Cissnei asked the curious expression on her face. “I rarely see emotion on his face, the last time I saw it was when he asked me bring Zack back alive.” She seemed to look down sad at the memory.

Elena felt sorry for Cissnei she had never really recovered from that incident, looking to the table Elena blushed bright red.

“Strong… desperate and so very lost. I’ve never felt anything like that from him before.” Elena confessed. She could still remember the tips of Tseng’s hair brushing over her shoulder, as his mouth moved down her body, as his hips rocked against hers so urgently as if driven by that primitive male gene.

“Sounds intense.” Cissnei whispered looking thoughtful for a moment.

“It was but the next day… he was back to normal… our no emotion on his face boss. Having a go at Reno for failing in the Zack thing.” Elena sighed.

Cissnei let out a breath. “Reno and Zack… it didn’t work?”

“No. Reno hit the unconscious world of too much alcohol.” Elena looked at Cissnei, show covered her mouth in a snicker.

“Poor Reno.”

“Don’t you mean lucky Zack? How could Tseng do that to him?” Elena shook her head. “Either of them. I know he has thoughts, emotions and feelings I felt them all last night, but that’s just cruel.” She added.

Cissnei looked at her sympathetic. “Elena, he’s trying to help by feeding Zack the right combinations of strength to fight Jenova.”

 

Elena nodded she looked up as Kaye made her way to the table.

“Heeeeelllllo ladies.” She grinned.

“He has a girlfriend why do you keep trying?” Elena asked.

Kaye just flashed them a smile. “Because it’s fun. I wound him up before by flirting with Clover. Man his reaction was a laugh.”

“I saw him frog marching you away from Clover.” Cissnei laughed. “Anyone would think you were dating him. But with the way M’adoc teases him you’d think they were gay.” She looked close to breaking in to laughter at M’adoc’s near death experience with Walker’s moods over the past six months.

“My brother just loves to wind him up.” Kaye shook her head slipping in to the seat next to Cissnei. “So how is everyone’s love lives?” She pried.

Cissnei shrugged, while Elena just blushed.

“Oooooh that good huh?”

“We’re not as active as you are and so publicly obvious without revealing who your mystery man is.” Cissnei retorted.

“Can’t risk M’adoc knowing I’d like this one to stay with me.” Kaye confessed. “His over protective big brother things loses me more dates than infantrymen lost to a monster ambush.”

 

Kaye noticed Sylvie and Quinn made their way into the bar. They had both decided to pretend that nothing had happened between them, but since Kaye knew she could see Quinn’s eyes linger on her friend. In a decidedly non-platonic way as he turned to the bar to get a drink.

“Hey guys what up?” Sylvie asked sitting in a chair near Elena.

“Nothing much just noticing the way you keep glancing at Quinn.” Cissnei teased

“Kaye did you tell them?” Sylvie asked shocked that Cissnei knew.

“No I didn’t but you might as well tell them.” Kaye teased sitting back in her chair watching her friend squirm.

“What happened?” Elena asked curiously.

“Ooh do tell I’m dying to know what going on.” Cissnei sat forward in her seat.

Looking at her lap Sylvie mumbled.

“I slept with Quinn last night and I _think_ I’m in love with him.”

“Oh wow!” Cissnei squealed leaning over to hug her friend.

Elena clapped her hands happily as Kaye just smiled.

“Please, please don’t tell him! He doesn’t know I love him and I want to keep it that way.” Sylvie pleaded.

“Your secret safe with us right girls.” Kaye said looking at the others and they both nodded in agreement.

 

Elena swallowed she kept the smile on her face for her friend. It was the least she could do, everyone was finding or had someone stable, except her, it’s like everyone was branching off in to pairs while she just had that empty feeling one got after a one nighter and knew she would be returning home to an empty bed that still lingered with the man’s scent.

‘ _Oh Gaia how low have I fallen?_ ’ She thought to herself. But the train of thought was cut off as a shadow loomed over their table and their drinks and she looked up.

“Hey baby what’s all the excitement about?” M’adoc purred his hand going to Sylvie’s face tilting in up so she was looking into his eyes.

“Let go of me.” Sylvie whispered quietly hitting his hand away.

“Why so shy are you still angry with me? I said I didn’t mean to hurt you.” M’adoc confessed to the red head sitting near Elena.

Sylvie looked away. “It’s not that something else happened.”

“And that would be? Come on babe don’t be shy?” M’adoc looked at her.

“M’adoc leave her alone you don’t understand.” Kaye sighed.

Elena cringed as she saw Quinn spotting M’adoc near Sylvie the look he shot drove a chill down her spine and she understood now why Reno ran whenever he saw Quinn, the eye was pretty but it was a curse a big fat curse. Elena noticed Kaye’s hand linger to the gun on her hip.

‘ _That’s not a good sign… there will be some broken protocol tonight_.’ Elena thought.

She caught Clover leaning back in the bar stool watching them and she raised a brow at how relaxed the blonde looked and how he seemed to calculate and notice everything. That look that moved over his face and Elena recognized it immediately.

Tseng had that look, that ‘I notice everything’ look. She looked to Clover’s face and his blue eyes caught her brown ones and he grinned, she saw him hold up his cellphone camcorder and she frowned.

‘ _I knew it he’s out for entertainment_.’ Elena thought with a frown.

 

Cissnei saw Quinn move and he floated over silently and she knew the predatory look of a man when the female he’d chosen was put in danger and this was that look.

The growl that left the young Turk’s mouth was low and dominating, something she’d never heard from the normally quiet Quinn before.

M’adoc heard the growl and turned round straightening himself up to his full height and Cissnei’s hand moved to her face.

“Here we go.” She mumbled.

“You’re not the only alpha Quinn.” M’adoc sneered.

“Don’t touch her. I warned you to back off.” Quinn snarled.

“Humph your only a boy what would you know, age brings more experience I’d take her in ways you could never imagine.” M’adoc taunted.

“Hah I showed her how much of a man I was last night. She wanted me not you.” Quinn gave a nasty smile.

Cissnei looked to Sylvie worriedly, the red headed woman was shaking, it wasn’t anger, it wasn’t fear it was confusion, it was obvious last night something had happened between her and M’adoc but the way the playboy moved it had driven her in to the arms of her Turk partner and a man nine years younger than herself.

She looked to Elena who was chewing on her bottom lip watching them the two shared a glance, they knew the rules.

Turks were not supposed to sleep with other Turks unless it was bypassed Tseng and Rufus’s permission first. Turks were not supposed to fight other Turks either. But lately a lot of Tseng’s old protocols were being easily forgotten as the normally emotionless group, had fallen and suddenly become human more than they ever had been in all their years of slaughter.

“Come on then Quinn show me how much of a man you are, outside and now.” M’adoc taunted bringing out his ornate chain staff.

“God guys this is stupid stop it now it’s no time for testosterone take out.” Kaye glared pulling out her gun pointing it at her brother.

Walker came to their table drawing his sword putting it under Quinn’s neck.

“Kaye is right stop it now we come here to relax not to fight it’s not fair on Sylvie.”

 

Kaye looked to walker and their eyes met and they gave each other a small smile which was enough for M’adoc to unarm his sister and for Quinn to duck under Walkers sword

“You’re on Playboy it’s time to take you down a peg or two.” Quinn took out his wire pulling it taut.

“Oy outside I want no harm to come to this bar you hear me!” The bartender yelled

Both fighters nodded to the man making their way out side.

Kaye looked on after M’adoc frustrated.

“Damnit M’adoc!” She cried following after her brother.

 

Elena stood up slowly. She knew Tseng would know and she frowned, she looked to Clover sitting on the barstool on the phone his elbow resting on the bar behind him as he spoke casually.

She only just made out the sound of Clover saying ‘Fight’, ‘Quinn’ and ‘M’adoc’. She went to follow but Cissnei grabbed her arm and shook her head.

“Don’t get involved. Remember the protocol.” Cissnei remarked.

“All of them will be questioned. But we’ll be asked why we didn’t stop it?”

“Turks do not choose sides, we are given a side by command only.” Clover quoted making them both jump as she flipped his cellphone shut sticking it in his pocket.

Walker just rolled his eyes. “Well I for one am going to beat some sense in to that asshole.” The red head stalked out of the bar, Sylvie following worriedly.

Clover lent on the table and he looked from Elena to Cissnei and back again.

“Drink? Since Reno’s away.”

Elena just smiled the blonde said the magic words.

“I’ll take two.” Cissnei grinned.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Elena rubbed her eyes tiredly and she let out a yawn as the car pulled up to the curb and she looked at Clover behind the wheel.

“Thanks Clover.” She waved to the blonde and he grinned and waved back.

“Sleep well.” He smiled.

Elena waved to Cissnei and Kaye in the back seat. Clover was always really good to them, dropping them off home after they’d all hit the drinks hard.

Elena watched as Kaye climbed in to the front seat and laughed as she landed half on Clover half on the seat.

“Smooth!” Cissnei chuckled then looked to Elena and motioned upstairs.

Elena turned round and saw her apartment light on a figure standing in her window a very familiar figure, with long black hair slicked back and her eyes meet the yellow amber depths and she felt her breath hitch before he moved away from the window.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Cissnei wink, Elena waved making her way in to the apartment building then to the elevator to her floor.

She moved along the corridor quickly and quietly before stopping outside her door and testing the handle she found it unlocked.

Slipping in to her apartment she found the lights on and she looked round she could feel her heart pounding in her chest rapidly. Did she really see Tseng in her apartment?

 

Elena pushed open her bedroom door and blinked seeing Tseng sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Sir…” She whispered. “You came back.”

He nodded his head slowly. “Were you involved?” Tseng asked.

“In what?” Elena asked.

“The M’adoc Sylvie Quinn incident.” Tseng stated.

Elena shook her head. “No sir. The moment they left to go outside Cissnei, Clover or myself did not follow.”

Tseng nodded. “Good.” He stood up. Elena watched as he moved up to her, and she let his arm move round her waist and she sucked in a rushed breath as his mouth covered hers urgently.

 

~*~*~*~

 

**_The next morning…_ **

 

M’adoc and Walker made their way into the ShinRA Complex, the two friends walked up the stairs where Walker’s partner Clover was waiting… singing something they couldn’t hear the words to.

“Oh god no he’s singing again.” Walker groaned putting a hand to his fore head.

Sitting in a nearby chair. Walker tried to drown it out his partners irritating but surprisingly good singing voice by putting his hands over his ears. Clover’s daily antics were sometimes just in bad taste.

“ _I’m not here for your entertainment, you don’t really want to mess with me tonight, just stop and take a second,_

_“I was fine before you walked into my life, you know it’s over before it began keep your drink just give me the money, it’s just you and your hand tonight!_

“ _Listen up it’s just not happening, say what you want to your boyfriends, and just let me have my fun tonight...!_ ” Clover sang.

M’adoc twitched he knew Clover was making a joke about him and Sylvie, after being with Walker last night it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, but it still hit home.

 

Little did Clover know that he had just insulted M’adoc’s masculinity. M’adoc walked over to Clover, a predatory expression over his face, the same he got when he was seducing people and he slowly stroked his finger down the other blonds arm.

“How bout your hand? I’m sure that will suffice” The older man purred.

Clover went deathly pale and he shot to the other side of the room away from the perverted blond.

“No thanks!”

 

Laughing M’adoc made his way to his seat just as Kaye walked into the room with a very shy but very cute rookie. Following closely behind them was the weapons scientist gone Turk and Turk doctor, Ezekiel ‘Judas’ Iscariot, who sat on the couch. He pulled out his weaponry and began cleaning his guns, looking at Clover from the corner of his eye.

“Hey brother how are you holding up? I was so worried about you.” Kaye led her charge into the room, who was busily eating candy from a paper bag.

“Never mind that who’s the wallflower?” M’adoc went over to his sister looking down at the tiny wee thing, who stopped in mid motion of putting a piece of rock candy in his mouth. Extremely vivid yellow green eyes went huge in fear at how tall the blond was.

“His name is Haldane Yeman, it’s his first day today.” Kaye smiled at the boy who continued to stare at M’adoc.

M’adoc grinned as he bent over the rookie taking the piece of rock candy from his hand he popped it into his mouth, he then threaded fingers through the kids shortish purple black hair, his other arm around his small waist pulling him closer. M’adoc kissed him transferring the rock candy from his mouth, to the kids who’s eyes were rounded like saucers staring into M’adoc’s, a faint blush riding his cheeks.

Kaye stared in complete shock. “M…M .M’adoc what are you doing!” She stuttered.

 

Walker sighed it was going to be a long day, feeling a little jab of something near his heart that he refused to acknowledge as jealousy, he was in love with Kaye wasn’t he?

“I think I’m going to hurl.” Clover muttered.

 

Ezekiel looked up from cleaning his guns one blue black eyebrow raised.

“Careful M’adoc you’ll swallow him whole.” Ezekiel drawled. M’adoc released the kid turning to grin at the ex scientist.

“I’ll take REAL good care of him.” The blond purred, patting the little things cheek.

Haldane swayed on his feet unsteady sucking on the candy the older man had feed him.

“Good candy.” He mumbled hiding behind Kaye.

 

A door opened not far from them.

“M’adoc, into my office, NOW!” Tseng barked.

“You’re in for it now.” Ezekiel smirked.

“Suck my dick Ezekiel.” M’adoc growled walking to Tseng’s over door.

“Sounds like fun I’ll write in my diary of things to do.” Ezekiel laughed as M’adoc gave him the finger.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng had sat behind his desk again looking over the report as M’adoc walked in to the office, the blonde shutting the door after him, he turned to look at Tseng.

“You wanted to see me?” The blond asked wearily.

Tseng knew that M’adoc knew he was in trouble.

“Yes, I am to tell you your behavior last night at the Turk Bar is not acceptable, a member of the Turks while in uniform is NOT allowed to fight amongst themselves is that clear M’adoc?” Tseng clipped.

“What! That little son of a bitch Quinn narked on me?” M’adoc growled obviously forgetting he was talking to his superior.  
“That ‘ _little son of a bitch_ ’ is our only hope at finding a way to get rid of Jenova.” Tseng retorted. “What I say next must not leave his room… Quinn is dying from his eye transplant and from other experiments he went through, he has a few months at best, I’ll not have you ruining it with petty jealously understood?” Tseng leant back in his chair his fingers steeped together.

“Uuh oh that’s too bad.” M’adoc fidgeted looking down at his shoes.

“Good now I have a job for you.” Tseng reached into a draw near his desk pulling out a file and placing it in front of M’adoc.

Tseng looked at M’adoc. “Have you seen this man before?”

M’adoc opened it up looking at the photo of an attractive man with mischievous light blue mako enhanced eyes, and spiky black hair, the hair had more black than he remembered but he knew that face and remembered it even though it was just once

“Yeah I remember him, he was on our turf.” M’adoc replied. “Reno brought him into the bar. So what’s the mission?” He asked taping the photo.

“M’adoc I want you to seduce him” Tseng said matter of fact.

 

M’adoc was glad there was a seat nearby otherwise he would have fallen to the ground

“Excuse me sir you want me to fuck him?” M’adoc asked in shock, was his reputation really that bad round the office? “Not that I’m complaining but why?” The blonde sat forward in his seat stroking Zack’s fringe in the picture. Black hair wasn’t usually his thing, but he was cute.

Tseng looked pained at the blonde’s choice of words.

“Yet again this is confidential and not to leave this room.” Tseng repeated. “Zack has been infused by Jenova AND Sephiroth genes, we are not too sure on Jenova’s plans but for some time Sephiroth has been trying to get complete control of Zack’s body so he can have it for his own. The silver you saw in Zack’s hair in the bar is Sephiroth’s influence” Tseng stood to his feet and began pacing.

“So are you telling me Sephiroth has been using this ex soldier’s body to have sex with people to get power?” M’adoc asked watching Tseng pace. He'd never seen his boss look more frustrated in his life. “If so how come Zack hasn’t been completely taken over?” He asked putting a hand in his hair starving off a headache.

“That is correct, and this is where you come in, we have been throwing people his face for a while now, to beat Sephiroth back.” Tseng explained. “But it is sometimes a losing battle, I believe that with your insatiable energy in claiming bed partners, would be best for Zack to gain complete control of his own body to battle Sephiroth.” Tseng went back to his chair and sat down.

“Do I get paid for this mission?” M’adoc asked hopefully.

“Due to your behavior last night… This mission should be without pay but-” Tseng was cut off as M’adoc jumped to his seat reaching out to Tseng almost pulling him over the table.

“Oh come on please, please pay me I’ll make it worth your while!” The blonde then remembering Tseng was his boss he let him go.

Tseng sighed. “Alright the mission will be paid but only half.” He relented.

Without thinking M’adoc reached over the desk grabbing Tseng by his jacket and kissing him on the mouth

“I think I love you sir!” He then ran out the door before Tseng could change his mind.

 

While walking down the hall he paused.

“Shit I kissed my boss!”

 

He went back to his friends and sat between the rookie and Ezekiel on the couch he put his arm around Haldane stroking the soft hair at the back of his neck while he leered at Ezekiel.

“So padre how bout that blowjob?”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng let out a sigh he stood up moving to the door and he looked round the corner finding Clover leaning up against the wall.

“The intel you provided was useful to say the least.” Tseng remarked to the blonde leaning there.

“I figured it would be. What’s going to happen to Quinn?” Clover asked.

“I know Quinn is planning to transfuse Sephiroth in to his body, but I fear…” Tseng trailed off.

“Zack is getting sympathetic towards Sephiroth like a hostage victim falling in love with her captor.” Clover finished.

Tseng nodded his head slowly. “And your health Clover?”

“Ezekiel is looking in to it.” Clover pushed himself up from the wall.

“That ten percent anomaly in your blood.” Tseng began and the blonde stopped. “Do you know what it is?”

“Fraid not.” Clover replied shoving his hands in to his jacket pockets. “You want me I’ll be with Walker.”

Tseng watched Clover turn round the corner and he heard the blonde start singing annoyingly again.

_“Hmmmmm ohhhh oooh… Wo!.... Captured effortlessly, that’s the way it was… I’ve been sold naturally, I didn’t know that it was love…_

“ _The next thing I felt was you holding me close, what was I gunna do? I let myself go, and now we’re flying through the stars, I hope this night will last forever… ahh_

“ _I’ve been waiting for you… It’s been so long…_

“ _I knew just what I would do when I heard your song, you fill my heart with your bliss and gave me freedom, you knew I could not resist,_

“ _I needed someone and now we’re flying through the stars, I hope this night will last forever… Wo Woo Wooo ohhh!_

“ _Ain’t nobody… loves me better, makes me happy, makes me feel this way!”_

 

Tseng let out a sigh moving back in to his office. Clover the perfect spy able to fool everyone amongst his joking attitude, even Reno didn’t know that Clover was watching everyone inside the Turks in case any one of them slipped from their duties. The only problem is Tseng had no one to watch the young blonde.

 

~*~*~*~

 

**_That night…_ **

 

Yuffie stretched her arms above her head looking at Vincent as he walked beside her.

“So you’re going to come in for a drink right?”

“It’s probably best that I don’t.” Vincent stated.

Yuffie sighed. “Are you doing another mission for Tseng?”

“I’ve done all they required of me... for now. I’m just out for a walk.” Vincent replied.

“You’re meeting with Shelke again aren’t you?” Yuffie turned round walking backwards grinning up at the vampire in red.

“Perhaps.” Vincent replied.

Yuffie smiled. “That’s good. She seems like she feels she has to exclude herself from our activities. Let her know she doesn’t have to.”

“I will tell her that.” Vincent looked up at the darkened sky.

Yuffie stopped walking and she looked up. “What are you looking at?”

“The moon is the same as that night.” Vincent spoke.

Yuffie looked at Vincent then to the moon and she blinked.

“What night we’ve had a lot of nights.” She stopped seeing as Vincent leapt up to the building top. “VINCENT! HEY!”

 

Yuffie stopped seeing a figure dash across the roof tops and stopped in front of Vincent her small frame looking up at the man in red.

Yuffie smiled as she caught Shelke’s eyes and she walked with Vincent across the roof tops.

“She’s so crushing on you Vinnie… shame you don’t see it to well…” Yuffie turned round making her way to Seventh Heaven, word was out Zack had finally said no to going out on Tseng’s whims, so this was a means to celebrate the sooner they broke that SOLDIER training and turned it round to AVALANCHE mind set the better. It hurt her going round seeing Cloud moping by the window waiting for Zack to return.

“Cloud… he’s alive isn’t that reason enough for you to smile. Even if he is a great big muscle headed jerk who made me cry.” She grumbled to herself. “What type of guy makes a little girl cry?” She let out a huff walking past a tall long haired blonde in navy blue, she didn’t even acknowledge the man until he spoke.

“Hey honey could you doing me a huge favor?”

His arms slung round her shoulder. “RAP-” Yuffie began to scream but the blonde quickly covered her mouth with his hand

“Shush relax cutie pie. I’m wanting to find Seventh heaven, do you know where it is? I’m lost and I have to get their pronto.”

Yuffie saw the pale blue shirt the navy blue suit and she frowned.

“Oh no another damn Turk doesn’t Tseng get tired of throwing you all at us?” She asked. He just shrugged. “Okay come with me I’m heading there now.” She sighed. “My name is Yuffie by the way.”

“Ahh I see an avalanche member lead the way I’m M’adoc.” He bowed holding out his arm for her to lead the way.

“Your name sounds funny I don’t like it.” Yuffie turned up her nose walking in front of him. “Oh and one more thing don’t watch my butt. You Turks are turning out to be real perverts.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He muttered shoving his hands in his pockets following her. But despite his words she could feel his eyes lower to her rear covered in tan shorts.

“Oiy I know your looking!” Yuffie snapped.

She let out a breath just her luck a nice walk with Vincent was cut off and ruined by a Turk.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno sat at the bar with his head in his hand as Tifa poured him another drink.

“Reno are you okay?”

Reno knocked the drink back fast. “Fine.” He remarked.

“We’re just here to guard Zack.” Rude spoke.

“Guard or report his actions back to Tseng?” Tifa challenged.

Reno looked over seeing Zack talking to Cloud in a booth the over emphasis in his gestures showed that he was probably trying to defend his actions.

“We want this over as much as you do yo.” Reno whispered.

 

Tifa let out a sigh. “I know. I just wish… Tseng would stop throwing people at-” She stopped as the door opened.

Yuffie walked in and Tifa smiled at the young woman. It was then a blonde dressed in navy blue followed and she blinked seeing the uniform.

“Friends of yours?” he whispered to Reno and Rude.

Reno looked over his shoulder and blinked.

“M’adoc… has Tseng lost his mind?” He hissed.

“Is that good or bad?” Tifa whispered.

“That depends on the mission.” Rude replied.

Tifa frowned, she watched as Zack moved from where was up to the Turk the two looking at each other staring each other down for that brief moment.

“You’re on the wrong turf Turk.” Zack warned.

“Well now pointy, that would have worked if Rude and Reno weren’t in here, but nice try I congratulate you.” The blonde grinned.

Zack just shrugged and Tifa watched the exchange change to one of a friendlier atmosphere.

“Yeah I just have been dying to say that since I met you, but welcome to seventh heaven, what can I do for you?” Zack asked taking on his usual friendly tone.

Tifa let out a breath, okay Zack’s action and interactions with the Turks showed her which Turks she would serve and who she would give the boot to. She could serve the blonde at least.

 

Zack looked at M’adoc, wondering why the blonde was in the bar and he blinked seeing what had been ankle length hair now stopped a couple of inches past M’adoc’s collar bone.

‘ _What in the name of Hades happened to his hair?_ ’ Zack thought blinking.

“Well now bub, there’s a lot of things you could do for me, none of which should be done in public.” M’adoc leered taking Zack aback a bit.

‘ _Wait isn’t this guy supposed to be hitting on women?_ ’ Zack thought worriedly.

Suddenly he didn’t like this situation at all.

“I have been sent here to give you a present from Tseng.” M’adoc remarked.

“And that would be?” Zack asked wearily not liking the look in the blonde’s red orange eyes.

 

Cloud watched the exchange between the new Turk on the scene and Zack. Frowning he watched as the blonde with his hands still in his pockets lean over slowly relishing the panic he saw in Zack’s bright blue depths, and kissed Zack right on the mouth, nothing touched but their lips and the kiss was far from innocent.

Cloud’s hand clutched at his side angrily at the intruder.

‘ _How dare he! What the hell is Tseng up to?_ ’ Cloud went to step forward and he was grabbed by Rude and he looked to the bald dark skinned man.

Rude shook his head. “That’s the mission. We can not interfere.”

Reno let out a breath and Cloud looked at Reno. “Because you couldn’t.”

“I’m sorry yo.” Reno mumbled. “I drank more than I intended to.”

 

Zack could feel an insistent tongue thrust in his mouth to tangle around his.

‘ _Oooh-kay my day just couldn’t get worse could it?_ ’ He thought to himself.

‘ **Trust me it will…** ’ Sephiroth seemed to purr.

Then for some stupid reason his eyes closed and he kissed the blonde back, he felt the gloved hand of Sephiroth move over the back of his neck and over his cheek to his face, over the scar then down the front of his neck, hand moving to dive under the zipped up sleeveless turtle neck he wore.

‘ _Seph don’t!_ ’ Zack thought panicked.

Hadn’t his body had enough sex for a life time?

 

M’adoc liked how the ex soldier responded to him but felt it was best he stopped before it went too far. He broke the kiss making sure the others could see a bit of tongue minutely before he rocked back on his heels his mouth curling into a sexy grin.

“Well now best stop because of the children.” he said nodding to Reno who was guzzling back beer as fast as he could throw it.

Zack just stood there. “…….”

“That’s how I like it. Making a person speechless it’s a gift I tell you. Anyway Tseng has sent me to be your next lay since our lovable red head fucked up.” M’adoc jerked a thumb at a scowling Reno. “I’ll sex you up so good that you won’t have a single strand of silver in your hair, it’s a promise.” M’adoc then patted Zack’s cheek and made it to the bar, trying unsuccessfully to look down the bartenders top.

“I’d like the strongest whiskey you have, thank you princess.” M’adoc purred ignoring a glowering blonde that he assumed was Cloud.

“It’s Tifa and you won’t get anything by talking to my chest.” She shook her head placing hands on her hips.

M’adoc held up his hands in a peace offer, she sighed and got his drink.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Several beers later Zack was sitting in a booth with Cloud.

“I don’t like this Zack.” Cloud whispered looking over at the Turk who sat next to Rude at the bar. Drink in hand, sipping it his red orange eyes lingering over them.

“I know Cloudy. If I can get a hold of Genesis somehow… This wouldn’t need to keep happening.” Zack whispered back.

“Well he doesn’t seem to keep a phone on him like normal former SOLDIER’s.” Cloud mumbled.

Zack let out a sigh. “I can’t just sit around a wait either… seriously it’s too much what if Sephiroth comes out tomorrow, you and Tifa are in danger. I don’t want to hurt either of you like that.” He looked down.

 

Cloud looked at Zack his expression grim. “No matter what happens, we know it’s not you hurting us. It’s _him_.”

Zack picked up his beer and he knocked it back, his eyes moving to M’adoc.

“I know.”

“You don’t have to do this Zack.” Cloud shook his head seeing Zack looking at the blonde.

Zack sighed Cloud knew the sound, it was the sigh of defeat.

 

M’adoc decided it was time for work, he had left Zack to digest what was inevitable but thought it was best while it was still early to start it, the blue eyed bombshell would be up all night. He patted the altered cure materia he got from Ezekiel in his pocket, before the night was through Zack would be needing it a few times.

 

Zack glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eyes barely listening to Cloud who sat next to him.

“Zack you’re not seriously going to go through with it are you?” Cloud touched Zack’s arm getting the older man’s attention.

“It seems Tseng is giving me no choice and I can’t use you again Cloudy, I refuse to take more energy off you.” He then grinned before ruffling Cloud’s spikes up more. “Are you jealous?” He joked.

“No I’m not!” Cloud snapped. “Be serious Zack this thing has gone on long enough.” He grumbled blushing a little.

“I know what I’m doing Cloudy, just trust me okay?” Zack took a sip of his drink watching as the very tall Turk came over to him.

“Fine but be careful I don’t trust this one.” Cloud patted Zack’s shoulder giving M’adoc a ‘hurt him and I’ll kill you’ look before joining Tifa at the bar.

 

M’adoc stood over Zack smiling at the younger man, Cloud’s glare hadn’t gone un-noticed, he knew that look it was the protective lover look, and there was more than what he thought going on between the blonde and Zack.

“Well now, are you ready to go pointy? I don’t want to be keeping these lovely people awake with your passionate cries all night long aye?” M’adoc smirked at Zack’s slight blush.

“Don’t you ever quit?” Zack asked aspirated, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s even better when I get paid to do this.” M’adoc grinned.

Zack slammed his cup down. “Are you serious? That’s not fair! I want to get paid, they owe me it!”

“Well I’m sure I could ask Rufus nicely for you, I’m sure he won’t mind giving you money for being serviced.” M’adoc laughed as Zack blanched.

“Um never mind.” Zack clapped his hands together tilting his head to the side looking puppy like, begging that M’adoc would not bring the issue up with Rufus.

‘ _Cute, his puppy nickname suits him well_.’The blonde thought.

“Okay puppy lets go, I’ve rented a hotel room for the night. I thought neutral ground would be a good idea for our long, long, LONG night of passion ahead of us.” M’adoc drew out looking at Zack.

 

Zack squirmed in his seat. ‘ _Damn how did I get myself into this mess?_ ’ He thought.

‘ **You let Hojo experiment on you**.’ Sephiroth replied.

‘ _I wasn’t asking you_.’ Zack mentally grumbled at the former General.

 

 

To Be Continued…


	24. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madoc (OC) x Zack / Rufus x Reno

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 

Reno rolled his sleeves up before he drove his fist in to the side of the man's face sending him sprawling to the ground and he huffed flicking under his nose.

“Don't try and mug a Turk asshole.” He kicked the heap of flesh in the side shoving his hands in his pockets and he looked at Rude waiting up ahead.

“Are you quite done?” Rude asked.

“Hey he started it yo.” Reno remarked flicking a cigarette out and lighting it up.

“I do believe we have passed the social environment stage.” Rude pointed out.

“I'm drunk.” Reno pointed at his partner. “I can believe it's social so let me have my fix yo.” He let out a yawn and looked behind as several cars raced by followed by one with flashing red lights.

“Nothing changes, not matter how many times the life stream is saved.” Rude let out a breath in disappointment at the late night car chases.

Reno just shrugged the cancer stick in his mouth, hands shoved in his pockets, he looked to the side. He felt annoyed, uneasy, pissed off. He should have been glad Tseng didn't throw him at Zack again, but he was pissed off at himself for falling asleep on the job, not when it had started feeling… good.

Reno paused blinking taking the cigarette out of his mouth he looked at it. Was that it was he so drunk that he was confusing his feelings for Tseng with Zack.

“That's it I'm swearing of black haired lays from now on yo.” He flicked the cigarette out on to the street.

Rude looked at him with a brow quirked. “And how much are you willing to bet by the end of the week you would have failed that?”

Reno looked at him. “Twenty-five Gil says I won't.”

“Forty you will.” Rude challenged.

“A hundred.” Reno retorted.

“Three hundred and fifty-seven.” Rude shot him a look.

Reno stopped. “Going a bit steep there partner.”

“Are you in?” Rude looked at him.

“It's my sex life I have control over it, so of course yo. Make it three hundred and sixty though screw the seven Gil who carries round small change these days?”

Rude stopped flipping some Gil in to a cup of a homeless person as he passed by, the coins rattling in the cup as they rolled round the bottom.

“I do… and the occasional monster.”

Reno smirked. “Touché.”

Rude just grinned back. “You have till the end of the week.”

“Easiest three hundred and sixty I'll ever make.” Reno grinned.

 

The two walked on obviously they had to walk to a public transport place because the Taxi's stopped coming to Seventh Heaven after Cloud had to break up a bar brawl earlier, throwing seven bloodied and bruised men out of the bar.

It had been the best five minute battles Reno had seen in a bar in ages, of course Tifa and Cloud had ended it after Reno and Rude started placing bets on the winner. Which they never found out thanks to the break up.

“Man M'adoc missed a good brawl.” Reno let out a breath.

Rude looked at him. “Think he'll do it?”

“You know M'adoc, if it's sex he's there. The guy has more hormones than Ezekiel would know what to do with yo.” Reno looked up at the dark midnight sky.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The hotel room was dimly lit, its atmosphere slightly inviting. The trappings were normal, and nice a set of drawers a double bed an on suite bathroom, a small if even useable kitchen, it had a jug and toaster and probably hot water, but Zack wouldn't put his Gil down on the hot water working. Zack was just glad it was just clean though. He preceded M'adoc into the room.

 

Zack raced into the bathroom to hide.

` _Damnit I can't do this… not to Cloud._ ' He thought and he froze going white. ` _What the heck what's with all the mirrors?!_ ' Zack thought in a panic.

The bathroom walls were covered in mirrors, every wall held a mirror and it made Zack sweatdrop as he felt suddenly uncomfortable.

“Uhhh……”

Zack felt a strong chest press against his back, soft hair, then a hand caressing his neck as M'adoc leaned closer.

“I thought it was fitting, I'm in a kinky mood tonight.” M'adoc purred in Zack's ear, hands coming to Zack's hips flexing his fingers on the bone making Zack gasp.

 

M'adoc pulled the ebony haired man back against him, rotating his hips a little so Zack could feel his erection pressing against his rear.

Lips came down to settle just under Zack's ear, gently sucking at his skin.

 

Zack didn't know what to do as the blonde touched him, all the people he had been with because of Sephiroth, he had known for some time, this was his second time coming face to face with the older man and he wasn't really sure if he could do this. But he couldn't deny the way his body acted to what the blonde was doing, a soft moan rolling from his mouth by accident.

And all he could do was reach behind him to thread his hand into M'adoc's silky hair at the back of his head, while one of M'adoc's hands moved around to his chest. M'adoc drawing the zip of Zack's top down slowly all the way down slipping one hand in Zack's top, finding and toying with one taut nipple. The other hand reached down unbuckling Zack's pants taking a hold of the ex SOLDIER's length to stroke the flesh.

Zack lolled his head back against M'adoc's shoulder and he began thrusting into the blonde's talented hand.

 

M'adoc was very pleased at the ex SOLDIER's reactions to his ministrations, he looked at Zack's bared throat lips going there, sucking gently.

His hand moved from within Zack's top to gently run one finger down his back to his waist liking how Zack arched away from him.

M'adoc was one of the few males that could multi task, which came in handy at times like this.

 

God Zack couldn't remember being so turned on like he was at the moment, M'adoc's hand was moving faster along his length, butter light strokes that made Zack almost think that he was imagining them.

“Look in the mirrors Zack, watch your reactions to what I'm doing to you.” M'adoc purred moving his lips up to Zack's ear whispering into it.

His free hand pulled the turtle neck off letting it fall to the floor. The hand moved over his skin, touching it as lightly as the strokes that rolled over Zack's arousal.

Zack moaned and without realizing it he was looking at his flushed reflection, his blue eyes burning and glazed, breath steaming the mirror in slight puffs as his breathing quickened.

He let out a moan eyes fixing on the hand that was pleasuring him. He caught M'adoc looking intently into his eyes that were reflected in the mirror.

Zack leaned forward, hands landing on the sink clutching onto the rim as he continued to lock eyes with M'adoc in the mirror, hips rocking forward driving further into the blonde's firm grip.

Still touching Zack he went to his knees pulling Zack's pants the rest of the way down, Zack following him in the mirror. The older man kissed his way down Zack's lower spine nipping at the bone making the ex-SOLDIER gasp and jolt.

 

Still looking in the mirror M'adoc stroked one hand on Zack's rear caressing the firm skin then he lowered his head tongue searching for the ring of muscle that guarded Zack's entrance. Finding it he thrust his tongue inside, eyes closing as he worked, his hand matched his tongue's thrusting hopefully driving the younger man wild with lust.

 

Zack wasn't sure he had felt anything like it before he was so close to coming, never had it come so fast before, but the wet feeling of M'adoc's tongue filling, him together with the dry strokes on his erection, was too much for the ex-SOLDIER, he let out a gasp body stiffening.

“Oh God, M'adoc.” He groaned his hips thrust once more spilling his desire over the blonde's hand.

 

M'adoc paid no attention to Zack, just continued to rim him, his tongue sliding in with more ease at each stroke, fingers flicking in and out of the entrance with the tongue.

 

Zack squirmed at the feeling it was unusual but definitely arousing as hell. He felt himself hardening again.

“M'adoc what the hell… are you doing?” Zack asked he knew the question was stupid but it had been said.

His eyes squeezed shut as he felt the blonde's tongue touch his spot of arousal inside his entrance.

“Ahhh Christ not…good!” Zack gasped as his body began to thrust back against the motion, making it easier for the blonde to reach that most sensitive spot.

 

M'adoc grabbed Zack's hips stopping his thrusting motions, he wanted to do this at his pace, he was the one leading this operation. M'adoc gently placed a slap on of Zack's cheeks making the younger man gasp in surprise and jerk at his restricted movement.

 

Head leaning forward Zack gripped the rim of the basin panting for breath this was nuts it wasn't fair he wasn't allowed to thrust, the desire to do so was driving him crazy and he moaned in frustration.

Zack settled for touching himself one hand wrapping around his own erection, running his hand along the length in the need to gain some relief from the torment the older man had placed on him.

“M'adoc…. Stop…please!” Zack gasped urgently, his whole body quivering, his hand moving faster along his length.

 

M'adoc slapped Zack's rear more firmly in warning. He pulled back a little then thrust his tongue back in his pace slowing down to an even slower place. Leisurely enjoying the ex-SOLDIER's pleas knowing his slow movement's combined with Zack's own fast strokes along his erection would drive the younger man to the point of insanity.

 

` _Why the hell is he slowing down? Damn I'm going to come again what is wrong with me?_ ' Zack thought to himself his eyes squeezing tight in pained concentration. He stroked a finger along the tip of his own erection spreading pre cum over his fingers, the slightly wet digit stroking along the underside of his length. His breath came in shorter gasps, sucking air through his starved lungs. With his free hand he raked his sweaty hair away from his face, which fell back into place.

“M'adoc I'm gonna…..” Zack panted cutting off when one of M'adoc's hands came forward to cover Zack's stroking hand, slowing his movements. Making Zack want to howl in agony, but the rhythm was helping, each stroke of the blondes tongue inside his body was replaced by a stroke by their hands and then back again. The blonde let go of Zack's hips giving the ex soldier the ability to thrust. Zack gave a low groan and he shakily thrust back against M'adoc's tongue, then back into his own hand gaining a steady rhythm that brought him over the edge. Zack shook his head about let out a loud cry of triumph at his release.

 

M'adoc being the torturer he was, barely gave Zack time to recover he removed his fingers from inside the soldier and he lifted him up and placed him on the vanity next to the sink pushing him back a little so his head was against a mirror, Zack looked at the Turk afraid of what was coming next.

“Oh Christ not again. M'adoc give me time to recover.” Zack groaned as M'adoc closed the distance between them he kissed Zack thrusting his tongue inside his mouth to tangle with Zack's then breaking his kiss he smirked.

“Oh I'm far from through with you; after I have finely taken you it’s time for round two.”

“Man your joking right?” Zack asked hopefully. M'adoc grinned and stroked his cheek

“I keep my promises, you will have no silver in your hair when I'm through. You're in for a rough and wild ride partner, one that won't end till sunrise.” M'adoc whispered in Zack's ear.

The SOLDIER shuddered, half in desire and half in horror at the Turk's words, hearing the promise in them.

 

M'adoc lifted up Zack's legs placing them over his shoulders pulling him to the end of the vanity; Zack had to put his hands on the edge of the vanity to keep his seat

“Careful Turk I almost fell off!” Zack reprimanded the blonde.

M'adoc just grinned and he placed his hands under Zack's rear lifting him up, the older man nuzzled an inner thigh.

“Don't worry pointy I got you.” M'adoc whispered and then went down on the ex-SOLDIER. The blondes nuzzle had made the length stir back to life, it hardened more at the hot heat surrounding it tightly as M'adoc began to suck.

 

“Fuck M'adoc!” Zack almost jumped out of his skin when the Turk put his mouth on him. His head went back smacking a bit harder against the mirror than he was intending.

Zack looked up and groaned there was a mirror up there too.

` _Is the damn hotel made by perverts?_ ' He thought but he was soon caught transfixed as he could see the blonde head bobbing between his thighs.

“Oh God that's hot.” He whispered gasping as the blonde gave another sharp suck, the angle the Turk had him made it virtually impossible for the younger man to thrust.

` _What's his deal about not letting his partners move? Talk about frustrating._ ' Zack thought to himself reaching down to touch the Turks hair sifting long strands through his calloused fingers.

 

M'adoc looked up into Zack's flushed face, taking in his full panting mouth and hot eyes that were glazed over in awakening pleasure.

 

Zack swallowed as he caught the blonde's eyes on him….. ` _Like fire_.' Zack thought the color so vivid against his white blond hair.

 

Keeping his eyes on Zack, M'adoc began to run his tongue over the tip and under side, then lifting his mouth almost off him sucking on the sensitive head before thrusting back down all the way, taking the SOLDIER down his throat in a swallowing motion before repeating the same actions again.

 

“AHHH, SHIT!” Zack yelped startled at the different actions caused his whole body to quiver and heat up to almost boiling point. He squeezed his eyes it felt so good it hurt.

What irritated him was not being able to thrust and he gave a rumbling growl low in his throat, rocking his hips as much as he could to relieve some of his tension.

 

M'adoc moaned a little at the sexy animal sounds that came from the younger man, sending vibrations along the pulsing length in his mouth, he knew that the ex-SOLDIER was coming close to his third climax.

The Turk pulled Zack's hips up higher so he could feed on him more closely. His tongue flicking around the base of the Ex SOLDIER's erection in a spiral motion all the way back to the tip then sinking back down all the way to the hilt. Sucking hard at the base and nipping gently at his flesh.

He allowed the insistent rocking motions Zack made in mindless passion.

 

` _Holy hell what a blowjob this is nuts!_ ' Zack thought in awe his head lolling to the side but still against the mirror as he rode the feelings M'adoc's beyond talented mouth was giving him. He could feel the pressure build up within his body, his mouth opened in short shallow gasps.

“Oh yeah…I'm…so….close.” Zack panted closing his eyes once more.

Hands moved on the edge of the vanity fingers flexing tightly.

 

M'adoc's hands stroked Zack's quivering thighs, fingers digging into firm muscle, drawing deeper and harder at Zack's erection milking his climax from him.

He began to swallow lapping up the essence of Zack's orgasm with enthusiasm. M'adoc slowly let Zack slip from his mouth, licking up a single drop that escaped from his mouth knowing Zack was looking at him with hot eyes, following the motion.

“Uuuh fuck that was wow.” Zack groaned.

The younger man reached for M'adoc, hands going onto the lapels of his Turk jacket pulling him between his thighs closer so he could kiss the blonde, tongue rolling into his mouth lazily. The older man enjoyed the lazy kiss pulling Zack's tongue into his own mouth sucking at the sleek muscle. Zack gave a groan and tightened his thighs against M'adoc's hips, bringing forth a surprised grunt from the blonde.

Breaking the kiss M'adoc picked Zack up into his arms then he lowered the SOLDIER to the floor making him face another mirror hands placed palm down on the cool surface.

He pressed up behind Zack reaching for his own belt unbuckling it then he pulled down his zipper looking into Zack's lagoon blue eyes in the mirror. He ran one finger slowly down Zack's spine liking the younger man’s gasp as he arched, his chest accidentally making contact with the cool glass.

While he was still arched M'adoc grabbed his hips pulling him closer rubbing his unclothed erection against Zack's rear making the SOLDIER shiver in desire.

 

“Oh Minerva this is sexy...” Zack trailed off taking in a deep breath at the look M'adoc was sending his way.

“Stay arched like that and look at yourself in the mirror. Look at me entering you.” M'adoc purred leaning closer whispering his words into Zack's ears.

Zack's head went back against M'adoc's shoulder.

That had to be one of the sexiest lines he had ever heard, his mouth parting with a gasp.

 

M'adoc took that moment to grasp at the younger man’s chin turning his face to his for one slow kiss releasing Zack's chin he ran his hands down the younger man’s sides grasping his hips, rocking gently against him. Zack rubbed back against that motion. M'adoc broke the kiss smiling into his eyes.

“Ready now Zack? Remember watch me in the mirror, no looking away.” After Zack's nod M'adoc held him steady then he slowly began to push into the younger man, one slow inch at a time.

 

Watching the older man's erection disappearing into his body Zack blushed, the image was too much for Zack and he closed his eyes. They soon widened when M'adoc stopped moving all together and his rear was slightly smacked by a gentle but warning hand.

“Awww man it's not fair, it's too hot watching that.” Zack whined almost whimpering.

“Keep looking at me puppy, until I'm completely inside you.” M'adoc almost ordered but he gave the SOLDIER a reassuring smile, caressing Zack's offended rear in a soothing gesture.

Zack gave the blonde a firm nod looking back into the mirror. He gasped as the Turk pushed more into him and Zack watched, blue eyes burning with lust and embarrassment as the Turks erection disappeared into him inch by burning inch.

He let out a sigh as he finely felt M'adoc's hips cradling his rear, jolting as the blonde ran a finger down his spine.

Grabbing a firm hold of Zack's hips M'adoc pulled back almost all the way out then thrust back down again, Zack gave an involuntary moan, each time M'adoc withdrew and thrust this repeated until M'adoc was surging in and out of Zack's body pulling a groan each time from the responsive ex-SOLDER.

 

The blonde himself was groaning each time Zack sucked him back in, he was having just as much fun with Zack that he had with Walker the night before.

 

Zack couldn't think at all he curled his fingers against his palms almost hard enough to bleed. He was getting close again how was it possible to come four times in a row? It should be illegal.

“Ooh boy I'm….. mmmm. Yeah that spot…. gonna…. uuugh…” Zack murmured trailing off as the blonde hit his sensitive spot over and over.

Zack reached down taking his erection into his hand stroking to bring his climax faster, he was almost out of energy, hopefully if he was lucky the older man would leave him alone, even if the blonde wanted to go all night, he couldn't.

 

M'adoc soon lost himself in Zack's body his own climax was approaching fast, as Zack's body tightened almost painfully around him.

“Come for me then Zack…. show me your pleasure.” The blonde purred.

 

Zack wasn't sure if it was M'adoc's words that that it or the angle M'adoc was hitting within him but he stiffened and he let out a groan cuming over his hand.

 

Still thrusting into Zack while the younger man tightened even more around him due to his climax, M'adoc grabbed Zack's hand bring it to his mouth to lick his fingers clean then he kissed Zack's palm covering his long groan of satisfaction as he released within Zack's body.

“Oh yeah that was real good. You did well Zack.” M'adoc panted resting his head against

Zack's back, resting for a moment.

“Uuuh…you're quite amazing yourself… God I'm exhausted. I'm sorry I don't think I can put out any more.” He groaned.

M'adoc gently pulled out of Zack's body turning the raven haired man around to face him.

He smirked reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out a Cure Materia grinning at Zack's horrified expression.

“Unfortunately my boy the night is still young.” M'adoc continued grinning.

“Oh man that's so not fair!” Zack pouted his shoulders slumping.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno made it up to his apartment tiredly. He let Rude go home for once screw Tseng's orders. Zack was with the older Turk so he was safe so Reno didn't have to play bodyguard and he was better so Rude didn't have to play nurse. What's the worst that could happen? Reno could trip over his clean and tidy floor then break his neck on what thin air?

Pulling out his keys Reno made his way down the hallway and he moved to his door and stopped seeing the door open.

Reno slipped his keys away his eyes narrowing his hand moving to his EMR he flicked it on before stepping in to his room.

The darkened room became illuminated by the glow of his EMR and he closed the door quietly with a silent click.

His eyes skimmed the darkened room, his bedroom door was opened like he left it, which meant that was fine and the kitchen was still there, so no one had raided his food those were the main things that were alright.

 

Reno stopped when he saw the glow of golden cat like eyes. His couch was moved and it was facing the door and a very large cat sat by a familiar figure on the couch.

“Sir…” Reno held the EMR up to illuminate the room.

Rufus sat on **HIS** couch in **HIS** apartment.

“Reno… we need to talk.” Rufus remarked.

Reno placed the EMR on the table using it for light in the room. If Rufus was here it was obviously in secret best to keep it that way and keep his return home drunk pattern normal.

 

A normal night Reno would stumble round in the dark find his bed and collapse, if the light went on Rude would wait ten minutes downstairs then come up check on him then leave. If it didn't come on Rude wouldn't enter at all. It was best to make sure Rude didn't know Rufus was in his apartment or the man would never leave until Rufus left.

Not that Reno didn't mind his partner but this time he felt he wanted to have his boss to himself and he couldn't understand where the urge had come from. The swearing off ebony haired men perhaps and Rufus was anything but that.

“About what sir?” Reno asked keeping his voice quiet.

“Clover.” Rufus looked up.

He sucked in a breath, ` _Don't tell me he found Clover's memo for the week?_ ' Reno thought trying to bite his lip to stifle a laugh it was a good prank even he had to admit that. “What about Clover…” Reno coughed trying to hide his amusement at the memo.

“I haven't told Tseng just yet… but I know Reno….” Rufus spoke calmly.

“The memo it was Clover's idea!” Reno blurted out like hell he was going to get his pay docked because Clover got bored.

Rufus raised a brow. “Memo?”

“Uhhh…” Reno shuffled his foot looking down cringing Clover would blame him for the next prank now for sure he knew it.

“I was referring to an Ancient. One who happens to be in our own ranks. The irony.” Rufus's hand moved to Dark Nation jnr's head stroking the animal. “You knew Reno yet you broke the promise, you made.”

Reno blinked and looked up at Rufus his eyes wide. “You remembered…”

“I don't tend to forget promises or I.O.U's Reno… I may have been in a coma but I wasn't deaf.” Rufus stated.

Reno had sworn Rufus hadn't recalled the promise to be there to report whatever Rufus needed to know. No matter the loyalties. And if he failed then Rufus had the right to do with him as he saw fit.

“Tseng has his pet to watch the indiscretions. I have mine. Interesting that they're office pranksters the both of them. It was only time before they became friends we saw it coming.” Rufus remarked.

Reno looked to the side. “Sir.” He mumbled. Rufus had never called him on that promise ever, not since he came out of the coma, Reno didn't even know Rufus had been listening do people in coma's actually hear anything? Was everything becoming that fucked up?

“Sit with me Reno.” Rufus ordered.

Reno moved up to his couch and he slipped down sitting next to Rufus quietly. “It's been over three years since I made that deal with you...” He pointed out.

Reno felt the hand move to the back of his neck. He had time to suck in a quick breath before the blue eyed blonde had his mouth covered with lips.

“Mrph!” Reno mumbled against his bosses lips.

Rufus let his head go. Reno pulled back slowly stunned he blinked in complete shock.

“Sir… I…” He fumbled for words.

 

Rufus nodded. “Understand what I require of you now Reno?”

Reno's mouth moved, the man who signed his pay checks had just lip locked him and nearly broken out in to another Wutai war in the tongue version. No sound came out of lips that normally flapped and wouldn't shut up. Now the man who had a mouth was having trouble composing a coherent sentence.

“Um… I'm not sure I understand that order let me just repeat that yo.” Reno lent over Rufus letting his mouth slid over lips, he was sure Dark Nation jnr was going to fuck him over but the giant cat just yawned and lay down.

 

Reno felt the president's tongue slip in to HIS mouth. He groaned pulling back slowly and reluctantly.

“Are you happy now?” Rufus quirked a blonde brow at him.

“Sir… quite happy… if you can't tell yo.” Reno grinned.

“Your orders Reno.”

“Yeah.”

“Tell Clover I know.”

Reno nodded his head. “Will do… and my orders for now?”

“Do I need to tell you?”

“Not really.” Reno grinned, it wasn't such a bad night after all.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud sat at the bar nursing the handle of beer just watching Tifa as she cleaned dishes, Cloud looked to his cellphone sitting on the counter top. Not a single text from Zack not even one to say he arrived alright.

Cloud frowned the tall blonde was a pervert, he knew that from the stories Reno and Rude had mentioned. They mentioned poor Walker being on the other end of indiscretions the fiery red head often threatening to shove M'adoc's head through a wall if he didn't leave him alone, yet the blonde pursed the Turk's own former 1st Class SOLDIER.

His memory was rattled Cloud had never really paid attention to the 3rd Class when he was in the infantry which was where the man had been, when Cloud and Walker first crossed paths, they had seemed to cocky and arrogant that they got to third class and often picked on the infantry. He got a lot of shit from the 3rd Class. So he limited his memory access of that time, plus the mako had messed his memory recollection to bits and odds.

Looking to his phone again, Zack had often come along in time to stop his peers and superiors attacks, now… He had been fighting monsters, Sephiroth remnants, and any other odd job that his `delivery' service required.

“Cloud…” Tifa slipped her elbows on to the bar sliding in to Cloud's view.

He blinked glancing up at her and her smile, it relaxed his nerves somewhat.

“If you keep on worrying about where he goes and what he does… you'll go prematurely grey.” She teased.

Cloud loosened his grip on the handle of beer looking at her.

“Why can't I stop worrying? I feel like a parent here. And he's the one older than me.”

Tifa smiled. “You have him back, he's alive and he's revoked that promise he asked of you, stepping out on to his own again in a world that is against ShinRA, you have every right to be worried. But just remember no matter what, he is SOLDIER, his training protects him…” She replied. “Sometimes.” She added light heartedly. “He needs to learn to use a few more brain cells here and there though.”

Cloud smiled. She knew Zack as well as he did.

“I'm sorry Tifa.” Cloud looked at her.

She smiled. “You are who you are. You can't help it I know that. But that's why I'm here… to remind you.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno was aware of his back sinking in to the cushions of the couch, his hands held above his head, the mouth moving over the side of his neck, another hand slowly undoing button after button of his shirt, opening the fabric up to flesh.

Reno caught the flash of blue eyes looking up at him as the mouth trailed down his slowly being exposed chest.

Breath hitching he couldn't break eye contact from that smoldering gaze.

The slow sensual touch of Rufus's hand leading the path for his mouth, moved between thighs rolling over a covered erection.

Reno gasped hips jerked up in to the hand a moan slipping out of his mouth as his fingers knotted in to the couch, hands scratching at the fabric covering the armrest above his head.

Had he been so stupid to miss the looks or glances Rufus had shot his way, or was Rufus just good at hiding it while Reno was too busy pinning over Tseng and his new office discretion’s.

 

Reno watched the hand rolling up and down his arousal before moving to the button of the pants and undoing it easily with a flick of a thumb, the man who signed his pay checks hand slipped in to the cloth and Reno gasped hips rocking up as he felt the flesh of a hand touch him lightly.

“Sir!” He panted his eyes squeezing close.

The hand began to dance over his arousal in fluent strokes, making Reno's hips rock with the sensation.

“Faaaa-uck.” Reno hissed before a mouth moved to cover his as the fluent strokes shifted in to an urgent demanding pump up and down his length.

“Mrrrr.” Reno groaned in to the mouth pulling back quickly as he let out a gasping cry as his arousal was quick to release the evidence of his arousal over his boss's hand.

 

Flushing Reno watched as Rufus shed his jacket and shirt off quickly before his mouth moved down between Reno's thighs.

` _What punishment…_ ' Reno thought dizzily as Rufus's mouth began to work up his spent length, his hips rocked up in to the warm wet mouth, his mind a complete daze as he was being driven and brought to a new hardness.

Reno panted as the mouth worked up and down his length urgently as if ready to drive Reno over the edge again.

“Hnnnn…” the groan that passed from his mouth was unfamiliar to his ears but he knew it belonged to him. “Sir…” he mumbled. “Office protocol…” Reno mumbled.

Reno let out a cry as he felt his trousers pulled down before hands trapped his arms above his head, the mouth that had been working him in to a new hardness just smirked at him.

“Since when are you worried about Tseng's office protocol?”

Reno swallowed. “Uhhh…”

“This is not the office and if I find that you've even mentioned it round the office more than your pay is going to get docked and it won't be a week's worth.” Rufus threatened his voice low.

 

Reno nodded his head slowly understanding the threat.

“Sir.” He mumbled.

He looked down see Rufus undo his belt pulling it off. “Dark Nation.” Rufus ordered.

Reno blinked and he let out a cry as he felt a chomp on his arms holding them in place as Rufus sat up slowly undoing his pants.

“Ow ow ow ow… killing the mood here sir.” Reno complained.

He stopped transfixed by Rufus exposing an obvious arousal and he swallowed. Rufus moved over him.

“Dark Nation.” Rufus remarked.

The cat like teeth let Reno's arms go and he hissed as Rufus's hand pinned them back to the couch.

“OW! Yo that hurts.”

“That's not going to be the only thing hurting.” Rufus warned.

Reno bit his lower lip and he felt the pressure of a finger slipping in to his entrance and he gasped hips bucking up and rolling with the movement of the hand.

 

Reno let out another gasp as a second digit moved and pressed deeply in with the first one. The moan left his mouth and his eyes closed his hips continually moving with the hand. Never in a millions years had he thought Rufus would ever come on to him, but then again Reno had crushed on several untouchable people in power in his lifetime in ShinRA.

 

Rufus looked to Reno's face as his fingers rocked in and out slowly of the entrance pushing deeper inside with each thrust.

Reno's hips arched moving with the ministrations of Rufus's hand. Each thrust of talented finger curling once inside pushed in as far as they would go then out, rolling over the entrance stretching the red head.

“Hnnnn…” Reno groaned under him hips moving again up then down mimicking each movement Rufus's hand had for him.

Rufus could hear the fabric of the couch scratched as another moan passed Reno's lips. The red head thrust up suddenly in to his hand.

Rufus's mouth moved over the red head's his tongue lingering inside the mouth and he felt Reno's tongue slip under his as the tongues molded and danced a slow feverish dance.

 

Reno felt the fingers slip from him and his hips moved angled upwards and he felt the pressure at the tip of his entrance as his boss's arousal began to sink between his thighs.

His head shot back as he sucked in a rushed breath at the sudden intrusion. He was sure he was going to tear the arm rest off his couch soon if this kept up.

Swallowing he felt Rufus's tongue dance its way down his neck as hips began to move rocking in to his in a steady rhythm.

Lifting his legs Reno hooked them round Rufus's waist pulling his boss's hips down to his and began to move with each thrust, hips moving in sync in a rhythm that only he seemed able to hear.

` _I should break this promise more often_.' Reno thought to himself, ` _especially if this is the outcome_.'

 

Rufus felt Reno's breath against his neck as the red head's mouth move to his neck to suck on the skin lightly.

Rufus would never verbalize the true meaning to these actions. Clover was just an excuse, truth was he'd seen Reno's dejected look about the whole Tseng and Zack thing. Last thing he needed to know was Elena had actually beaten him to it. It was bound to happen between Tseng and Elena, after the whole torture by Kadaj, it had only been a matter of time before the two ended up spending nights at each other's places.

If Zack wasn't enough to form that uncontrollable jealous side Reno got, then Elena would probably make the whole triangle unbearable and they needed Reno to focus. He had one more chance to make it right and help them keep Sephiroth at bay, but to do that and to do it well he needed to be happy. But the only thing after alcohol and a good fight that made Reno happy was as everyone in the office knew… sex.

Rufus was normally the stand back and watch or order someone else to do it, but this time he had to act on his own instinct, ordering another Turk to sleep with Reno he knew it wouldn't work, the red head had a way of finding out, the escort Materia was busy with another client for the night and she wasn't the commitment type. This way was the safest and they would keep it between themselves or Reno would find himself suddenly living on a weeks wages for a month before the budget cuts.

Rufus let Reno's arms go suddenly and the red head's arms moved to hook around Rufus's neck pulling his head to his. Rufus felt the tongue slip in to his mouth and beckon Rufus's own tongue out, to suck on lightly.

Rufus kept his moan soft and quiet as his hips thrust in to the red head's again.

 

Reno inwardly grinned at the reaction he got out of his boss, so he still had it, that was good otherwise he would be extremely annoyed. And the best part… not a raven hair in sight. Rude would owe him big.

His hands slipped to Rufus's shoulder and he clung on as the president began to thrust in faster and he knew that this was the part he would remember for a long long long time.

He heard the groan pass Rufus's lips. Reno hissed as Rufus's mouth crushed against his hungrily as he felt the climax of his boss and he moaned his legs hooking tighter round Rufus's waist pulling him down milking the president of each drop.

 

 

To Be Continued…


	25. 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 

 

 

“I told you… not an ounce of silver.”

Zack's eyes were drifting shut tiredly. “Check later... need sleep.” He murmured.

“Oh no you don't puppy.” M'adoc slipped from the heat of the former SOLDIER's body, before standing up and helping Zack up. The former SOLDIER fell against him like a rag doll.

“No more… please…” Zack moaned tiredly.

“Don't worry baby… I won't… I don't do half asleep partners unless they're willing.” He helped Zack in to the bathroom.

 

Zack groaned at the movement and he blinked looking at the mirrors that had tormented him at the beginning of the night, but this time they didn't torment him they showed him the confirmation in his reflection there. No silver. It was completely black, as if he hadn't even been possessed by Sephiroth at all. His hands moved to the rim of the basin as he looked at his exhausted reflection, light slowly streaming through a crack in the curtain in the one and only window in the bathroom.

Zack hadn't seen his hair this black since he first arrived at Seventh Heaven. He couldn't even remember how long ago that was a few days, a week perhaps. It felt like a lifetime regardless. He'd avoided his mother's video calls when the silver started becoming more and more obvious, he didn't want to worry her. Now he could today no he would, he'd call her… after he slept.

` _Never have I met anyone who could go all night long…_ ' Zack thought with a frown.

His body had lost count after the seventh orgasm, and he'd just become lost in a wave of sex and it scared him that he enjoyed it, if he wasn't so tired he could have wanted to continue, but not with this blonde. Another blonde waiting for him…

` _Cloud… I hope you didn't stay up all night worrying about me_.'

The sound of the shower being turned on brought his attention to the blonde and he lifted Zack up with him.

 

M'adoc moved both their bodies in to the shower.

“I have to take you in to see Tseng to show him I succeeded.”

Zack looked at M'adoc. “I need… sleep M'adoc.”

“Then doze at ShinRA don't worry about it. Reno does it all the time.” M'adoc chuckled.

Zack's head dropped and then snapped up as if he was trying to stay awake.

“You promise I can sleep?”

“Promise baby… but let’s get you cleaned up first.” M'adoc's mouth moved over Zack's he was surprised that the former SOLDIER kissed him back even though he was nearly asleep.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno was woken up by a wet tongue licking up the side of his face and he blinked his tired eyes looking at Dark Nation jnr sitting in his lounge. Sitting upright hurriedly he heard his shower going and a sign in Rufus' handwriting hung around the large cat's neck.

` **FEED ME OR YOU WON'T GET PAID** '.

Reno just shook his head and stood up. “Okay okay c'mon cat let’s see what we can get you yo.” He walked to the kitchen Dark Nation following behind him and Reno opened the fridge and began rifling through left overs till he found at the bottom the steak he was supposed to cook up for diner last night if he hadn't been ordered to go annoy Zack at Seventh Heaven.

Reno pulled out the raw steak reluctantly and shot the cat a glare.

“You're one spoiled cat.” He mumbled as he cut it up in to decent sizes put it on a plate and set it on the ground removing Rufus' smart ass sign and tossing it in the bin. He ruffled the fur on the top of the animal's head and stood up.

Reno walked back to the couch looking at it. The kiss he'd shared with his boss had led in to much more productive activities that had the red head blinking.

“God I hope I didn't pass out on him too.” He mumbled his hand moving to his face.

 

The feeling of Rufus's body over his pinning him to the seat of the couch, hands held above his head as his boss thrust in to his body over and over. The mouth dominating him, sending him threats that if he ever said a word, Tseng wouldn't be the only one docking his pay and it wouldn't be a week's worth.

“What the hell is happening to us?” Reno whispered.

The sound of the shower turning off made Reno look towards the bathroom as Dark Nation jnr padded past picking up a towel from Elena's tidy folded pile of clothes and linen the large panther carrying it in to the bathroom.

Reno motioned after the large cat. “He trained it to bring him a towel in the morning, what next the newspaper too yo.” He exclaimed.

Reno looked back to the empty plate and blinked. “Damn that cat can eat.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Walking in the ShinRA building an hour after their last time together, M'adoc held up Zack by his waist, who slumped against him. The blonde looked at Zack with a grin

“You sure you don't want that materia? You seem to have trouble walking.”

“Shut up I'm not having that Materia near me again, it's all your fault you didn't give me a chance to rest you fiend.” Zack growled and he weakly pointed at M'adoc groin. “Four times and your still hard how the hell do you do it?”

“I practice.” M'adoc joked walking him further into the building and into the common room.

 

Seeing that it was empty M'adoc pushed Zack against the nearest wall pinning the ex SOLDIER there with his hips, both hands by Zack's head on the wall, leaning forward to kiss him.

 

Zack's eyes widened. ` _Oh God no not again_ '. Zack weakly put his hands against M'adoc's chest. “Don't you dare.” he hissed.

M'adoc used one hand to pinch his bottom. “Just one kiss I promise.” He purred not noticing Sylvie and Quinn entering the room.

 

They paused looking at the two in shock, still oblivious to their presence the blonde leaned down, placing a slow sensual kiss on Zack's mouth, tongue gaining entry to toy with the younger man's.

 

Zack let out a moan, hands sliding up M'adoc's chest going around his neck hanging on limply, his tongue meeting M'adoc's sensually.

M'adoc lowered both hands to Zack's hips pulling him against his hardness.

 

“Oh my god!...” Sylvie whispered in horror and her heels clipping as she left the room, Quinn on her heels, which was enough for the blonde to snap out of it, he lightened the kiss, then broke it altogether.

“Sorry pointy I got carried away,” He looked to Quinn's retreating back the brunette chasing his red headed partner. “Damn I didn't realize they had come in.”

Zack stared at him a blush riding his checks. “I really hate you.” He pouted slumping in the blonde's arms.

 

M'adoc lifted him up by his waist, putting one of Zack's arms around his shoulder.

“Let's get you to Tseng's office before you faint aye.” M'adoc smirked; he sexed him real good that's for sure, the blonde was rather pleased with himself.

Coming to Tseng's door M'adoc tapped on it.

“Enter.” Tseng called through the door.

 

M'adoc walked the exhausted ex SOLDIER to the chair next to Tseng's desk, slowly lowering him into it, smiling proudly at the hiss of pain Zack let out as his abused inner muscles protested at the pressure. The blonde stood behind Zack, one hand caressing his hair, then he took a place near the door leaning against it a slight smile on his face, this would be good.

 

Tseng looked at the display silently not saying anything until Zack was seated, and M'adoc was safely away from the now slightly dozing SOLDIER.

“I can see by your hair that M'adoc did his job, but I am puzzled as to why you have so little energy yet M'adoc seems fine.” Tseng said to Zack with a frown ignoring M'adoc's chuckle.

“That's because he's a monster, if you even think of sending him after me again I'll either kill you or myself, because that man.” Zack cried an unsteady finger pointing at M'adoc's groin Tseng couldn't help notice, but still listened as the younger man continued.

“Took me four times in a row, and he still wants more.”

M'adoc just gave a predatory grin crossing his arms. “Four times yes but I counted about twelve thirteen orgasms.”

“M'adoc!” Tseng snapped. “Quiet.”

Zack then slumped in his chair again, giving a moan of discomfort.

“Why haven't you had a cure materia?” Tseng asked standing to his feet to pace.

“I did three times! I'm not touching that Materia ever again.” Zack shuddered Tseng's eyes flickered to M'adoc's.

“You haven't had any problem with materia before Zack, how many times did M'adoc use it?” Tseng asked. “Silence M'adoc.” He warned when the blonde chuckled.

“Not once zip zero nada, he and the materia are pure evil.” Zack whined.

“M'adoc, show me the materia.” Tseng ordered holding out a hand to the fellow Turk.

The blonde reached into his pocket pulling out the materia handing it to his boss.  
“The color is wrong for a cure materia” Tseng said frowning handing it back to M'adoc.

“It's one of Ezekiel's creations, it served its purpose last night I am to give it back to him later.” M'adoc explained putting the materia back in his pocket.

“See that you do, we can't have trial basis materia out of the lab until cleared by Rufus.”

Reaching into his pocket Tseng pulled out an envelope handing it to the blonde.

 

M'adoc took it eyes lightening up at the Gil in it, that would be enough to last him a few weeks.

“Thank you sir.” he bowed at his boss and he nodded to Zack who was slightly snoring.

“He needs either rest or a potion, I admit I over did it but hopefully it has given him enough mental power to take on Sephiroth.”

“I'll see to it.” Tseng nodded sitting back in his chair.

M'adoc walked over to Zack leaning over the chair placing a kiss on his cheek who murmured and lifted up a hand threading it through the blonde's hair, the older man smiled giving Zack's mouth one last kiss.

“Good luck pointy you'll need it.” He whispered standing upright then nodding his head to Tseng he left the room.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rufus watched as M'adoc left the office and he walked up to Tseng's door entering and he looked at the unconscious Zack dozing on the chair, Tseng standing there.

“Well Tseng I think you finally got it right.” He looked to the raven haired ex-SOLDIER. “Now what do you plan to do?”

“We'll send him back to Seventh Heaven to rest up. Is Reno in?” Tseng asked.

“He is.” Rufus stated. He looked behind seeing Dark Nation jnr pushing the door open slowly. The large cat padded up to Zack jumping up on paws on the SOLDIER's lap and sniffed, before jumping down.

Zack only groaned.

“Seems M'adoc has temporally stalled Sephiroth. Get Ezekiel to get that serum ready. I believe we might only have a few days at most before Sephiroth is able to escape without Jenova around.” Rufus remarked.

Tseng nodded his head picking up the phone and dialing through to Ezekiel's office.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno stood outside Tseng's door and he watched Rufus and Dark Nation jnr leave while Tseng was on the phone.

“Take Zack to Cloud. Let him recover, M'adoc over did himself.” Rufus stated.

Reno nodded and he looked round the corner walking up to Zack and he crouched in front of the former SOLDIER tapping Zack on the side of the face.

“Oiy Zack. Wake up yo.”

Zack looked up at him tiredly and yawned. “Reno…”

Reno slipped an arm round his neck and hefted the exhausted SOLDIER up.

“Geez you're heavy yo. Ever heard of a diet?”

Zack moved with him tiredly. “Where are… we… going?”

“I'm taking you home… to sleep. Tseng is satisfied. It's nearly over yo.”

 

Zack looked at Reno and he nodded, letting Reno help him to the lift.

Zack was aware of Walker standing near the lift looking at him, the shock on his face obvious.

“Wow M'adoc really fucked him good.” Clover remarked before he got whacked over the back of his head. “This is why I want to stay straight.” Clover pointed out.

Walker looked at him a brow quirking.

Reno looked at them. “Clover…”

Zack saw the blonde look at Reno. “Rufus knows man.”

Clover jumped. “Knows what?” He asked worriedly.

“He hasn't told Tseng about your run in with… _Aerith_ … But he will.”

 

Zack heard the staff clatter to the ground his head lifting to look at the blonde and he saw in his tired state behind Walker and Clover the purple eyes of Jenova glaring at him.

` _MY SON!_ _WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SEPHIROTH?!_ ' She screeched and Zack saw Clover flinch and drop to his knees his hands falling over his ears.

“Clover!” Walker looked at the blonde suddenly.

Reno set Zack down and moved to Clover who had curled up.

Jenova slithered up to Zack and he tried to move but his body it wasn't working.

“Shit.” Zack mumbled as he saw the hand reach to his chest.

` _Give me my Sephiroth back…_ ' She hissed.

“Shut her up.” Clover groaned.

 

Zack jolted as the hand pushed inside his chest and he let out an agonized moan looking away from her face.

` _Come back… Sephiroth, we're so close… that boy…_ ' She looked at Clover gasping for air, the blue eyes looked up and Zack knew the blonde could see her. ` _He's the last. Then we can… continue on with my plan and destroy this world…_ '

Zack heard the footsteps running up the hall and he heard a voice.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM MOTHER!”

She looked up and Zack flinched as she hissed and shot back, Clover jolted and he was flung against a wall her hand round his throat. The young blonde choked.

Zack watched as Quinn looked at him as he ran past. Zack saw the glint of wire and he blinked before he felt himself slump down the wall.

“Zack!” He felt himself grabbed, he knew the SOLDIER grip when he felt it, it was Walker holding him by his arms.

“Reno! Quick get him out of here!”

 

Zack felt himself lifted up off the ground as the world of darkness took him. ` _What the hell is going on?_ ' He thought before he fully succumbed to the world of exhaustion.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Amongst the darkness Zack could hear voices, from the outside world, Sephiroth was still, quiet even and Zack was more than worried.

“Zack…” Cloud's voice.

“Is he alright Reno?” Tifa.

“We think Jenova tried to attack him when I was bringing him back yo. He's got this mark here…” Reno spoke.

“What is that?” Tifa again.

“The mark of Jenova's hand.” Reno again. “She's getting stronger, we may have managed to hold Sephiroth back, but she's getting stronger… in someone else yo.”

 

Zack groaned the voices stirring him back in to consciousness. His eyes flickered open for the moment and he saw Cloud, Tifa and Reno standing nearby he realized now his shirt was open and he looked down blinking and he froze.

The blue hand print on his chest made him jump back and his head hit the window and he groaned grabbing his head.

“Zack!” Cloud raced up to him. Zack felt his hand grabbed as the blonde looked at him worriedly. “Are you alright?”

Zack looked at Reno. “Clover… did she get him?”

Reno shook his head. “Quinn pulled her back in to his body, but it's on record now that Jenova wants something from Clover.”

“When did Clover meet Aerith?” Zack looked at Reno.

The red head froze and looked at him. “You heard that?”

Zack looked at him. “When did they meet Reno?”

Reno looked up at the ceiling. “They haven't. It was a code that only Walker understood.”

“What's Aerith's name a code for?” Zack demanded.

“The ancients.” Reno confessed.

 

Cloud looked at Reno. “What does Clover have to do with the ancients?”

“Trust me that is confidential even Tseng doesn't know yo.” Reno replied.

“But you do? Am I right?” Tifa asked.

“Because Clover told me, he's my friend I'm not putting his life in danger by telling you here.” Reno glanced to Zack.

Zack nodded his head slowly. “Sephiroth. I understand. He's gone quiet though, I think he's in shock or something.”

“Rufus thinks two days tops is what we have before Sephiroth gets his strength back, think you can recover in that amount of time?” Reno asked.

“I'll try.” Zack tried to move and Cloud helped him up.

“I'll get you upstairs to lie down.” Cloud slipped Zack's arm round his neck and helped his friend and mentor to the stairs looking over his shoulder at Tifa who just smiled.

` _It's like she knows and understands… but why do I feel so bad about this?_ ' Cloud thought helping Zack up the stairs.

The blue eyes drifting shut again the raven spikes, it was a relief even if Zack was falling unconscious he was the image of his old self again. That was a start.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud waited till Zack had fallen asleep before he left the room. Descending the stairs he looked at Reno leaning against the bar.

“I take it you're back to watching Zack?”

Reno shrugged. “Who knows yo. I think I'm needed back at the office but boy am I parched… I could do with something liquid on the house…” He glanced at Tifa and she laughed shaking her head.

“Alright alright. I get it, you brought him back safe and sound, but only one, you have to fly that copter back to ShinRA.”

Reno just chuckled and Tifa set the drink in front of him.

Cloud slipped in to the stall next to Reno. “Tell us… what does Clover have to do with the Ancients?”

Reno looked in to the drink. “He's related to one.”

“Aerith?” Tifa asked.

Reno shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Related how?” Cloud asked.

“Cousin maybe, he didn't say.” Reno remarked.

Cloud looked down thinking for a moment. “Who does he want to protect?”

Reno raised a brow. “Protect?”

“Before we even saw Zack for the first time as he is, in the elevator, Clover mentioned he was in ShinRA to get stronger to protect someone.” Cloud remarked.

Reno nodded his head. “Clover's life has never been easy yo, he hides it behind jokes and pranks. His old man was committed in to a mental asylum. His little sister murdered, his father's line wiped out by Genesis copies. His mother re-married and he fell in love with his step-sister. But his mother and step-father disapproved and banned him from the family. She's the reason he lives and sometimes I think she's the reason Jenova went for him.” He looked to Cloud. “She seems to like tormenting blue eyed blondes with forbidden love complexes.”

Cloud's eyes narrowed. Was it that obvious that even Reno picked up on his protective nature of Zack?

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was pitch black by the time Zack woke up, his body felt heavier than normal as he made his way down the stairs and he stopped seeing the lights of the bar out the closed sign flipped round, glancing to the clock Zack blinked.

It wasn't even ten o' clock and the bar was shut, he moved to the door slowly his eyes lingering on the dumb apple that remained sitting on the bench, his insides turning in to knots at the sight of it.

“Genesis…” He whispered. “I really hope you're not in on this.” He let out a breath pushing the door open and heading out in to the street, he stopped looking up seeing the faint glow of a candle in Cloud and Tifa's room, the shadows moving across the ceiling and he blinked seeing the flick of dark hair and the slither of naked female flesh.

Turning round Zack moved away, it hurt to see that but what did he expect after M'adoc last night?

 

Zack walked to the video payphone down the street. He knew it was late but she would still be awake. He promised himself he would call his mother, he felt he needed to hear her voice and see her face after all this time.

 

Dialing the number he waited and looked to the screen as it was answered and he smiled seeing her face on the other end and she squealed in delight at the sight of him.

“ZACK!”

“Hey mom…” He smiled. “Sorry I've been too busy to call.”

“We understand ShinRA contracts and all.” She smiled. “They called away that lovely blonde friend of yours who was here a few months ago. The one without the parents.” She remarked.

Zack blinked. “Cloud was there?” He asked.

“Oh no the other one, Clover.”  
Zack looked at his mother. “Clover… what was Clover doing there?”

She smiled. “He came to stay for a while with Cissnei… how is she doing she wasn't too well last time she was here.”

Zack nodded that was extremely interesting, he hardly knew Clover yet his mother seemed to know more about the blonde than he did.

“Cissnei is fine. Working as per normal.” Zack looked at his mother's smiling face, she seemed so happy to see him. “What can you tell me about Clover?” He asked.

“He was a quiet boy, I think we scared him. We thought he was the one you used to write to us about your little chocobo head.”

Zack laughed. “No mom… That's Cloud.”

“Oh my, mistaken identity on my part. Don't I feel like a silly goose.” She tapped her chin. “He was a lovely boy though, stayed here for three years with Cissnei.”

“Three years.” Zack breathed. “I'm sorry I left you and dad alone for that long.”

She smiled at him. “You came back that's all that matters.”

Zack smiled. “Yeah I did… and I'm not going anywhere else for a long while.”

“That's good. You just have to bring Cissnei and Clover back for dinner sometime.” She smiled. “We can have a good family dinner.”

Zack slapped his forehead. “Mom you didn't invite Clover into the family did you?”

She smiled. “I'm sorry honey but we couldn't get a hold of you to ask.”

“You have my number now.” Zack rubbed his forehead.

She smiled again, she seemed so happy to hear from him. So what was another addiction to his mother adopting parentless Turks attitude.

“I do but you never answer.” She gave him a stern look. “But you look exhausted.”

Zack nodded his head. “Yeah I got a couple of days off, so I'm going to rest.”

“ShinRA works you like a dog, really have you thought about another form of employment?” She asked.

Zack nodded. “Yeah I have. But I just got this one thing left to do then I'm free of ShinRA I'll be gone and I promise I'll come home to stay for a while. I can't stay with Tifa and Cloud forever. It's intrusive…” He explained. ` _More than I realized_.' He added in thought.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno sat by Clover's side in the medi bay looking at the blonde unconscious on the bed. “So he hasn't woken up yet?” He looked to Ezekiel who was doing another blood test.

“No. Walker has been worried like an over protective parent he keeps coming in to make sure I haven't raped him or anything.” Ezekiel rolled his blue eyes, the dark skinned doctor looked at Reno. “I don't seem like that type do I no?”

Reno laughed. “I refrain from comment yo.” He looked down at Clover. “You and Clover… there's something there isn't there?”

Ezekiel shrugged. “Up to him. He's confused. His step father drummed some serious stuff in to the kid's head about relationships and sex.”

“No falling in love with sisters or men being two of them?” Reno asked.

Ezekiel nodded. “Too complicated for the kid right now and I respect that.”

“How did Jenova get a hold of him in the first place?” Reno asked.

“Through Walker. Clover was cut open and we think there was some blood transfer which allowed her cells to get inside him. The question is where did she come from in the first place?” Ezekiel remarked.

“All SOLDIER got Jenova cells she came from there.” Reno looked at Clover.

“Zack back in the old days never heard her voice none of the SOLDIER's ever made a comment about hearing her voice.” Ezekiel remarked. “I've been allowed to finally properly analyze the Geostigma Walker had for two years. I knew it was a new strain of Geostigma, but the cell structure is totally different from the normal Stigma.” He looked to Reno. “I want you to interview Walker see where he was when he contracted it. I'm thinking in his wanderings he must have gone somewhere and got it.”

Reno pushed the chair back and nodded. “Is Mr. Anti-social still on shift?”

“He's refusing to sign out until he knows Clover is alright.” Ezekiel replied.

“Is she gone from Clover?” Reno looked at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel let out a breath. “For now but you know as well as I do… she'll be back.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack moved back into Seventh Heaven and shut the door locking it behind him, he moved up the stairs slowly, he could feel the weight of his body doubling and he stopped half way up the stairs.

` **Mother left us…** '

Zack's hand move to his chest he could feel the chill of Jenova's touch.

“So you didn't die.” He murmured and looked at the light on under Cloud's door.

` **I will never die**.'

“I think I'd miss you if you did.” Zack confessed.

He was greeted by silence and let out a breath moving up the stairs. “You must be weak to not talk back, normally I can't shut you the hell up.”

` **I like** **yourself** **feel drained… That pervert will be the first to die on my list when I have a body**.'

“Wait in line. If he even so much as comes near me again…” Zack vowed.

 

Reaching the top of the stairs Zack looked to Cloud's door and he closed his eyes, the sound on the other side, he could hear as if it was right in front of him.

Cloud's pants, the squeak of the bed. The combination of flesh pressed against flesh, moving and thrusting.

Zack shook his head moving on to room next door.

` **You're hurt by his betrayal**.'

“It's not betrayal… he was with Tifa first.”

` **You're** **still hurt. He has to pay. I will make him pay**.'

Zack moved in to his room shutting the door and leaning against it. “Don't… don't touch Cloud. Ever.”

` **Anyone who hurts you will pay**.'

Zack blinked at the words and his hand moved to his chest over the frost bitten mark of Jenova's hand. “Anyone Seph?” He asked quietly.

 

Zack was greeted by silence as a form of reply and he nodded his head.

“Thought that would shut you up.” He murmured before moving to the bed and flopping down on it. Flinging his arm over his eyes he let them close as he began to relax. It would take him some time to recover from M'adoc, more than he realized.

Normally he had the other's energy and lots of it afterward but this was different he was drained completely.

“Got to be that trial basis materia.” He mumbled to himself.

` **You'll have more energy in the morning… trust me**.' Sephiroth seemed to whisper in his ear, but he was too tired to even think of a comeback or even wonder what Sephiroth meant by it.

 

To Be Continued…


	26. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud x Tifa

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 

 

Quinn stood in the church in the slums. He hadn't moved beyond the door instead he merely looked at the water in the distance. The miracle water the same water that had driven Jenova from Walker for six months after M'adoc had tossed the red head in there.

Quinn's hand moved to his scarred left eye. His Jenova purple eye, Mother's eye.

Walker had brought his Jenova infected self into the Turks. They had saved him and the angry former SOLDIER had stayed. But she had returned, her ability to fade in and out and jump to and fro from hosts was becoming a bothersome effect.

` _You can not hold me against my will… son._ '

“I can and I will…” Quinn remarked as he walked up the isle. “What would happen to you I wonder if I decided I wanted to take a quick swim?”

` _DON'T_ _YOU DARE!!!!_ ' She screeched at him.

“For big brother I want to rid the world of you for him.”

Each step took him closer to the water's edge. But it also drove Jenova in to horrendous screeching fits.

“Mother do not act like a child, this is for your own good.”

` _You spoiled child! I give you this gift and you reject me! You try to kill your own mother._ '

 

Quinn thought for a moment as long as he could remember he had never known love from a mother's touch before, but he knew this mother's touch was like poison. He had been brought up in a syndicate and taught how to kill from such a young age, he had no remorse for any of the lives he'd taken. Even within the six years he'd spent in ShinRa not one death had affected him emotionally. No one affected him emotionally. Not until he'd heard Sylvie's true life story, she took care of him and in turn he would protect her beyond the code of the Turks. He'd kill those that hurt her. Because one day she would become someone's mother and good mother's needed to be protected and bad mother's… needed to be punished.

“You maybe the only mother I know but mother's do not cause pain to their children and that's all you do… You hurt those you touch. It has to end.”

` _I'll just jump again. Clover is looking really good_.'

Quinn smirked. “You won't be hurting any of my big brother's again…” His hand moved to her eye. “This connects us, it is the only thing left of your physical form… If anything were to happen to it I assume you would feel that pain.”

He heard her quick gasp. ` _You spoiled child!_ '

“I was right… this was my theory… I destroy this eye I destroy you…”

` _You couldn't… you wouldn't…_ '

Quinn walked up the isle to the water and his hand moved over a damaged pew before breaking some of the rotting wood off the top of the seat.

“I would…”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud rolled over in the bed and he looked at Tifa lying next to him, his hand moved to her face slowly, softly he reached touching her skin, he slipped over her looking down at her sleeping face.

Blinking he took in the dark hair, the womanly curves laid out before him and just for him. She loved him with all her heart and he wasn't sure what he felt anymore. He let his head drop defeated.

She was who he had loved for so long, his life, his best friend the other half of him… until, until SOLDIER. Now Zack was all he worried about, he had neglected her and she had just smiled and stepped back. To ease his panic about his sleeping mentor, she had taken him up the stairs and sat with him on their bed.

They had talked for hours about Zack, Sephiroth, Aerith, ShinRA, WRO, The Turks, SOLDIER, the AVALANCHE members they lost and everything that was causing the doubts in his mind about letting Zack fight Sephiroth alone.

 

She had held him after shouting at him, then she had kissed him, he had kissed her back, understanding her real concern, his feelings for Zack. They were becoming to open, to public, and that he almost forgot she needed him as much as Zack did.

His hands had moved over the soft flesh peeling each layer of clothing from her body uncovering what he hadn't seen in a few days, but looking at her it truthfully felt like years.

He had touched her body setting off a fire inside her. He had stirred her inner arousal. She had responded to the touch, to the kisses and she had taken control, rolling him on to his back pulling his clothes from him with expert ease.

Tifa had rolled her hands over his naked chest. She had tasted his body like it was going to melt away from her touch any time soon.

She had ridden his body gripping on to his thighs tightly, flipping her hair from her face and he lay there watching as her hips thrust against his desperately.

His hand had moved in response up her body to her breasts where he had kneaded the soft flesh between his fingers. She had moaned and lent down her mouth capturing his. His hand slipped to the back of her neck holding her down taking her mouth hungrily. His mind had been running on jealousy, jealous of Cissnei, jealous of Tseng, jealous of M'adoc and even Reno for spending more time with Zack than he could.

He wanted to hurt them for hurting him by taking Zack away, but he knew in the end all he would hurt would be Zack.

 

Tifa had whispered a promise against Cloud's lips that they would save Zack, Zack would live, they would get through this together.

She had meant it with all her heart and for once he wished that they could.

Her body had captured his arousal tight between the walls of her thighs as she rode him to his peak hard and fast.

Women felt so much different than men, they were beautiful and soft, they were so delicate and they were more precious than the most sought after rare materia. He had been so confused at that moment looking up at her as she sat over him before she slipped from his body to lie on her side next to him, facing him.

Her promises continued until sleep claimed them both and he relented in to the world of his dreams.

 

Dreams of confusion, dreams where he wandered lost between those he cared about, about how he was doing the stupid thing in letting everyone in and get close.

Dreams that tore at his soul, words that froze him like a monster's glare. Things he guessed they probably thought about him but never dared to say to his face.

He ran away in his dreams to a place where he could be alone, but he was always dragged back by Rufus, Zack or Tifa each other them telling him the same thing.

“Don't run.”

Cloud had woken when he saw the flames and Sephiroth's figure, glaring at him with a new hatred. The intent to kill him and make those he loved suffer more.

 

Cloud looked down at Tifa and she sighed in her sleep, he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and he sat up looking to the door and he watched the shadow pass on the way to Denzel and Marlene's room, but the boots stopped before reaching their door.

“Cloud…” He heard Zack's voice outside the door. “Sleep well old friend.” He heard the footsteps move on and heard the other door open.

Cloud looked at the door blinking. He felt sudden guilt rack through his body.

 

A soft hand touched his face and he looked down at Tifa looking up at him and she smiled at him so warmly like she understood all the pain he was suffering at that moment.

“You're hurting.”

“I'm confused.” Cloud confessed.

She sat up leaning back on her elbows and she nodded. “I can tell.”

She knew him better than he knew himself at times. Years of friendship growing up together did that. He looked down at her and he lent over her his mouth moving to her capturing the mouth.

` _She knows me… she understands… just for now Zack… till we can work this out_.' Cloud thought to himself a mental promise to Zack.

Tifa's hand moved behind his head pulling him down accepting him in to her open arms.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack lent against the door his hand moving to his face. “Why won't you let me sleep?” He asked.

` **You are wrong you can sleep… just don't expect to wake up in control. Cloud will pay for his betrayal**.'

Zack slid down the door and he looked to the window the midnight sky greeting his view, he sat there, his arms resting on his propped up knees.

So much life was left in this world, yet each day he felt more and more out of touch with it all. Sephiroth, Cloud, ShinRA, Turks, WRO it was all he had been in contact with.

He let his head roll back as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Angeal… tell me what do I do?”

` **He won't answer you**.'

Zack closed his eyes, his hand moving through his hair. He was so tired yet Sephiroth had woken up in a rush like he had sensed Jenova was in trouble. Zack knew the minute he went to sleep Sephiroth would be in control of his body to hunt Quinn down and hurt him, he had to stay awake till Quinn completed what it was he needed to complete.

“Maybe he will maybe he won't…” Zack whispered.

` **You should sleep**.' Sephiroth remarked.

Zack shook his head. He'd already had three coffee's downstairs maybe in the morning he should get Tifa to hook the espresso machine in to an IV and just pump his veins full of the addiction.

 

Zack could make out the moan through the wall and he heard the squeak of the bed and he looked to the wall.

` **How dare** **he** … **again**.'

“Leave them Seph. How do you think Cloud felt when I was taken away by Cissnei, then M'adoc. Fair's fair… leave him.”

` **He's hurting you**.'

“I hurt him by letting them take me.” Zack looked to the wooden floorboards sadly.

` **He will pay**.'

“Don't hurt him Seph… please. He's my friend.”

Zack felt the gloved hand move over his bare arm and he blinked looking up seeing the ghost like shape of a form looking down at him.

“What?” Zack breathed as the ghost like figure lent down he saw the mouth move slowly.

` **You're mine to hurt… and mine alone**.'

Zack felt the hand move to his face and he lent back stunned as the ghost like hand touched the side of his face.

“Seph…”

` **No-one but me is allowed to** **cause** **you pain**.'

Zack closed his eyes at the touch and he felt the hand move down his neck then down his chest, over Jenova's hand print, to the top of the base of his pants.

Zack sucked in a breath.

` **I should take that child up on his offer, so I can take you to prove it**.'

Zack's eyes flew open and he jumped back suddenly. “Stop that!”

Zack heard the dark chuckle. ` **Tseng has given you strength to fight me, but he has given you a new weakness. He's awoken your sexual desire…** '

Zack flushed looking out the window. He knew Sephiroth was right, why else would he torture himself by staying in the room listening to Cloud and Tifa next door?

` **You want it… you want him…** '

Zack shook his head pulling the door open, he headed down the hall in to the bathroom shutting the door and turning the shower on.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The screeching was so loud he was sure his ear drums would burst, hands over his ears he couldn't help but drop the piece of wood and he staggered for a bit panting.

He'd never heard mother so loud before she was insistent to not be destroyed, to never die.

Quinn looked to the door of the church she was trying to urge him to leave the church she hated this place, she hated it, it drove her in to these fits, but that meant he was right. There was something here, the water that drove her in these fits.

Staggering Quinn stepped back, his eyes blurring his purple eye flaring up as if it was trapped in the fires of Ifrit itself.

 

Falling to his knees his hands moved from his ears to his eyes.

“Mother…”

` _OBEY ME! BE A GOOD SON!_ '

“No…” Quinn glanced up his ice blue eye looking at the door and he watched the figure in pink look at him, the white light surrounding her.

She smiled at him and motioned behind him.

Quinn looked over his shoulder and he saw the water rising up from its place reaching towards the ceiling.

` _Ancient! Leave us!_ '

 

Quinn turned round and he saw the girl in pink was gone. “Aerith…” He stood up slowly as he heard Jenova's screams and cries being drowned up by the water falling from above and he felt it hit his body washing over him like a fresh tropical rain.

He held his hand up and turned round.

Quinn saw the ghost like figure of Jenova standing in the rain shooting him a darkened look.

“Mother…” He breathed.

He was caught off guard as Jenova charged at him.

 

Fingers circled his neck and his hands grabbed on to ice cold wrists as he flipped her over and ran backwards drawing his wire out and spinning round as Jenova landed on him forcing him to the ground.

` _You will not keep me from my children…_ '

“I can… and I… will…” Quinn breathed flipping his wire round her neck and pulling it till it was taunt.

Jenova didn't release her grip. ` _How_ _can you kill someone with no body?_ ' She smirked.

Quinn choked before he flipped her off. Leaping up to his feet he looked round and grabbed the splinter of wood and held it to his eye.

“This is how.”

` _DON'T YOU_ _DARE!_ ' Jenova screeched and charged at Quinn and he was knocked back sliding across the floor before he fell into the water spluttering.

` _NOOO_!' Her scream rang in his ears before the water drowned her out completely.

 

Quinn coughed as he resurfaced and looked round, he looked to where Jenova had been standing and blinked seeing her doubling over screeching before she seemed to vanish in a wave of static.

Water was dropping from everywhere. Quinn let out a breath he was expecting to hear her shout at him punish him for being a bad son. But there was nothing no voice, just the constant dripping of water in the distance as it echoed in the remains of the church.

“Mother?” He looked on shocked, his hand moving to his infected eye, the pain was gone, along with the presence of Jenova.

Pulling himself from the water he looked at it. “Where did you go mother, and into who this time?” He asked the silent church.

It was then he saw the figure in pink back by the doorway of the church, her smile at him seemed to make him blink for a moment.

“Aerith…” He whispered.

Quinn moved up the isle of the church up to where she stood and he looked down at her.

` _Quinn…_ ' Her hand moved to touch the left side of his face, her thumb moved to the base of the scar tissue as she looked up at him. ` _You have to save Sephiroth… you know what to do._ '

“But mother…”

` _She's gone for now._ ' She smiled up at him. ` _Focus on Sephiroth before she finds a new host._ '

“Clover…?” Quinn asked.

` _Clover is not conscious yet… Walker…_ ' Aerith looked at him. ` _You have killed her physical link to this_ _world,_ _she should be easily cleansed from the infected now._ '

Quinn took off out of the church rubbing his eye, she was gone he couldn't even sense her anymore, he couldn't hear her voice. He had always used that as an advantage to know what she was up to. He had to move fast before she made her next move.

“It was my fault all because I had her eye… she wouldn't die.” He growled in annoyance, if someone had told him this sooner he would have gone up against mother sooner, or he would have impaled the infected eye and ripped it from his very skull to save them.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Each breath seemed to caress over skin as hands moved through the sheets slowly holding on to the moment. Skin pressing against skin as mouths danced together. Tongues entwined, wrapping around each other pulling the other closer and closer with each steady roll of hips.

Her body welcomed his anguish, his pain, his worries, everything he was afraid of losing and it pulled him into a sense of security. He had already lost one woman he loved, he would not lose another, and he would never let them take his childhood best friend away from him. Sephiroth could come and go but he couldn't have Tifa, and like Hades he couldn't, he would never have Zack ever.

 

` _Zack…_ '

 

The thought seemed to linger on his friend as his head dropped to her shoulder and her hands moved through his hair as if she understood his pain and his fears for the moment.

Each time he was with her like this he lost himself and let everything he felt to the surface to the point where she could read it on his face well like a fine written novel.

 

Tifa lifted Cloud's face up to look her in the eyes the bright blue eyes seemed to look at her and she rolled her hand over the side of his face and she smiled at his lost look.

Cloud was Cloud after all and she loved him with all her heart. She knew his heart was straying and wandering towards Zack. Yet he came back to her lost and confused.

It hurt but she welcomed it with understanding, with compassion. What could she say or do that would encourage him, give him strength and let her know that she understood. She wouldn't leave him even if he ran away. She would remain like that old faithful lady who waited for the stray cat to come back offer him a bed, food and shelter.

“Cloud it's alright. You should go to him…”

Cloud stopped frozen by her words. “Tifa.”

She smiled at him. “Who am I to stop you from what you want?”

 

Cloud slipped from the bed looking down at her she looked hurt, but she also had a look of understanding and his head lowered.

“I'm sorry Tifa…” He grabbed a towel wrapping it round his waist before heading down the hallway.

 

Cloud stopped outside the room ready to knock but he saw Zack's light out and he pulled his hand back. He glanced to the bathroom, he walked in to the bathroom to shower up, and maybe he could wash some of that guilt from his heart at the same time.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack looked up at the door hearing the footsteps depart and he sighed. The shower hadn't helped him one bit, just cleaned his body, not his mind.

` **Mother… is coming…** '

Zack's eyes widened hearing Sephiroth's voice. “What when?”

` **Soon… we should give her a welcoming present.** '

“Dare I ask what?” Zack frowned.

He felt the sudden impact slam him in the chest and he looked to the side seeing the long silver hair falling over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he felt the pain that seemed to rip through his limbs the familiar feeling of Sephiroth taking over his body.

` **Cloud's head…** '

Zack felt his body drop to the ground in pain and he whined, it was more painful now than ever he didn't understand two days, he was told he had two days.

“Stop… not now.” He groaned trying to pull away from the door.

Glancing to his hand he saw the familiar gloves, then the sleeve of the familiar jacket, Zack looked down seeing the trousers and he could feel his heart race in panic, normally the transformations were quick and over before he knew it. But this was slow and painful.

` **I'm** **going to enjoy this…** '

Zack's body fully hit the ground. The last thing in his sight was the long silver hair lying directly in his view.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud stepped out of the shower as he heard something hit the ground from the room where Zack was. He wrapped the towel round his waist turning the shower off.

Stepping out of the bathroom he stopped dead seeing the long black leather jacket, the mako green eyes staring at him, the long silver hair flowing to his knees.

` **Good to see you…** **_Cloud_.** ' Sephiroth seemed to smirk. ` **It's time to make you pay.** '

Cloud looked down the hall to his room, where Tifa was, Sephiroth had once asked him what it was he treasured the most, so he could take it away. Truth was at this very moment Tifa and Zack were the two who he did treasure the most.

“What do you want?” Cloud glared at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth seemed to smirk at him. ` **Zack was hurt by your betrayal… No one is allowed to hurt him… no one but me.** '

Cloud froze. ` _Zack_ _was hurt by me and Tifa?_ ' He thought.

Cloud looked up in to the mako green eyes. He had no weapon, no clothes, armed in nothing but a towel the enemy who had plagued his dreams and memories stood before him, probably set to kill him.

“So you want revenge?” Cloud asked glancing to the kids room, Zack had been staying in there. That meant the nearest weapon Zack's buster sword was there… at least he hoped it was.

 

Cloud saw the smirk on Sephiroth's face. The thing was how could he move past this man with no weapon, and how could he fight this man? Knowing it was Zack's body Sephiroth was using as a host.

His eyes closed for a moment his thoughts analyzing the situation.

“ **Revenge… retribution… reprisal… justice… call it what you will, but it runs deeper than what you could possibly imagine.** ”

 

Cloud's eyes shot open and he looked up at Sephiroth understanding suddenly. Sephiroth was gaining emotions his essence trapped inside Zack he was getting attached and living out Zack's inner feelings that his friend couldn't and wouldn't do.

He hoped it wasn't a mutual bond that was being formed.

“You've become attached to him.” Cloud spoke.

“ **I have always been partial to him…** ”

Mako green eyes seemed to stare Cloud down as if analyzing his words, his movements.

“You like him.” Cloud stated, it wasn't a question, he didn't need to ask, he knew.

“ **His innocence, naivety, grew on me… just like a puppy.** ” Sephiroth smirked. “ **Do I detect concern Cloud?** ”

Cloud's eyes narrowed. “What do you think?”

“ **I think you want to kill me again… but you know that you can't.** ”

Cloud shot past Sephiroth diving in to the room rolling across the ground he grabbed the buster sword spinning round blocking the blow from the Masumune and looking up at the Mako green glare.

“ **I was right… you do want to kill me.** ”

“Whatever gave you that idea?!” Cloud growled pushing back on the sword shoving Sephiroth back for the moment.

 

Sephiroth chuckled at the blonde who glared up at him. It was a new look, Cloud had on his face. It wasn't fear it wasn't anger it was jealousy.

“ **You did… It's written all over your face. You want him.** ”

Cloud looked taken aback for the moment, his grip changed on the buster sword and Sephiroth saw the glare.

“Maybe I do… but I want you gone more!” Cloud charged and Sephiroth leapt up avoiding the swing of the blade.

He slipped out of the room and in to the hallway. Cloud was close behind he only stopped to hold the towel up. Sephiroth saw the shock on his face as he looked beyond him, behind at someone standing behind them in the hallway.

“Cloud I heard a noise.” The female voice spoke.

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder. Tifa stood there holding the sheet round herself, as she stared at him.

“What have you done to Zack?” She whispered.

“ **He's merely** **sleeping,** **exhausted from everything ShinRA put him through.** ”

“He better be only sleeping, if I find you've hurt him-” Cloud began

Sephiroth scoffed. “ **Why would I destroy my host? It's a reckless move that would not serve me any purpose. Not until I found a better suited one at least.** ”

Truth was he was already contemplating Quinn the revenge for taking mother away from her host and away from him, he could make it work better in that youth's body he would have access to Zack's physical body instead of his mental one.

 

Cloud looked at Tifa, she seemed to be in partial shock at seeing Sephiroth it had been nearly two years since she had seen him in the flesh last.

“TIFA!” Cloud shouted attracting her attention. “Call Tseng, Rufus, Reeve whoever let them know it didn't work!”

Tifa nodded and she ran in to the bedroom the door closing after her.

Sephiroth watched the door and the corner of his mouth titled up in a smirk.

“ **I will get to them eventually… they will pay for what they did to mother and Zack.** ” He turned to face Cloud. “ **Is she still dear to you?** **Like the ancient was?** ”

“Don't you dare.” Cloud warned as he spun the Buster Sword round, it was too closed off to fight, but he knew he couldn't lure Sephiroth out of Seventh Heaven either after seeing Tifa inside.

“ **I'm gathering that is a yes then.** ” Sephiroth smirked.

“Leave her out of this… it's between you and me Sephiroth.”

 

Sephiroth nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“ **The thing is when it involves you, it tends to involve everyone. Have you not noticed that?** ” He stepped towards Cloud.

Cloud stood his ground till Sephiroth stood over him towering over him, looking down in to those blue eyes that only glared at him with a new hatred.

“Let Zack go.” Cloud spoke.

“ **Why would I even think of doing such a thing?** ” Sephiroth chuckled. “ **Though… I would find it irresistible to have him squirm under me as Reno did.** ”

Cloud shook his head as if to shake the image from his head.

“Don't…”

Sephiroth laughed and dodged the slash from the blade. He looked at the hilt seeing the gold trim of Angeal's sword.

“ **That sword again…** ” Mako green flickered to look at Cloud's blue eyes.

 

Cloud looked at the sword. Before he charged Sephiroth who phased out and then behind Cloud grabbing on to the towel. Cloud gasped as he felt the touch of leather against his back and Sephiroth's voice by his ear.

“ **I hate that sword.** ”

“You mean this sword!” Cloud swung it round.

Sephiroth jumped back out of range and looked at him from under silver bangs.

“ **I will never be a memory ever again.** ”

“You could have fooled me.” Cloud raced at him and Sephiroth jumped down the stairs Cloud following.

Masumune and buster sword met with a loud metallic clang. Mako green eyes glared over silver blades at blue eyes glaring evenly back.

“ **I've been thinking…** ” Sephiroth began. “ **Of the best way to avenge the pain, you have made Zack endure.** ”

“I never meant to hurt him!” Cloud shoved back.

Cloud managed to push Sephiroth in to the door the entrance to the bar. Only a few more and they could have reign of the street away from Tifa and the possibility of her getting caught in the crossfire.

 

Sephiroth seemed to understand as he turned the handle and the door open and he jumped back avoiding the swing. He stopped seeing the dumb apple sitting on the counter of the bar and his eyes narrowed before he looked around. He knew Genesis, the pretty boy would be lying in wait.

Genesis wasn't waiting for Zack. He was waiting for him. The question was how long did he have to finish Cloud off before Genesis decided to make his grand appearance more than likely in his Loveless style?

“You seem suddenly concerned.” Cloud smirked, a bit too cockily for his liking.

“ **I merely do not want us to be interrupted.** ” Sephiroth stated.

Cloud looked behind inside at the apple. “What because of Genesis? He's been gone a while. Why would Genesis interrupting concern you?”

Sephiroth smirked phasing in pinning Cloud to the outside of the wall of Seventh Heaven.

“ **Why indeed…** **_Cloud_.** ” Sephiroth replied with a smirk, his mouth moving over the blondes.

 

 

 

To Be Continued…


	27. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth x Cloud

**Chapter** **Twenty-Six**

 

 

Tifa held the phone to her ear as it continued to ring. She had tried Tseng at work, at his house on his cell but he hadn't picked up. It wasn't like him at all and she rubbed her temples. She looked out the window Cloud and Sephiroth were outside she had heard the door open and knew Cloud did it to protect her. She felt hope that despite his feelings for Zack he still had something in there reserved just for her.

Still neither was in her sight just yet and it worried her as she hung up and went through her Rolodex trying to find Reeve's number. She picked up the phone while flipping through the Rolodex hitting redial while she located Reeve's number.

 

Tifa stopped as she heard something hit the trashcans and she looked seeing Cloud stagger in to view, the phone to her ear the ringing forgotten as she watched Cloud wipe his mouth and spit to the side shooting a glare in the direction she guessed was Sephiroth's.

“Tseng here.” She blinked hearing his voice answer.

“Where have you been?!” Tifa exclaimed.

She could just picture Tseng raising an eyebrow to that comment.

“Excuse me?”

“It's Tifa.” She stated.

“It's three am I take it this is regarding Zack.” Tseng commented.

“Sephiroth woke up.” Tifa blurted out. “Cloud's fighting him right now.”

The other end went silent for a good thirty seconds before Tseng spoke.

“That's impossible how could he-?” He stopped again. “Quinn succeeded then, it's the only logical explanation.” She heard Tseng turn round like he was in bed. “Elena!”

Tifa listened as a door opened and the sound of a shower going made her blink. Elena was in Tseng's shower?

“Tseng?” Elena asked.

“Call Quinn get a report on Jenova's whereabouts instantly I want to know where she is and who she's inside.”

“Okay.”

 

Tseng spoke to her quickly. “Tifa, how is the battle looking?”

“Not to good Sephiroth caught Cloud unaware. But Cloud lured him outside away from me so I could call you.” Tifa explained.

“I'll try to locate Genesis and send him that way. I know he's been waiting for this moment.” Tseng replied. “Do not try to get close unless you feel Cloud needs more weapons. Sephiroth is easily jealous. If he feels Zack is threatened he will strike at those who he believes is hurting him.”

 

Tifa looked on at Cloud seeing him spin, duck and dodge Sephiroth's slashes of the Masumune. Her hand touched the glass. Sephiroth was attacking Cloud which meant Zack had probably heard everything and Sephiroth reacted woken up by jealousy and Jenova's new movements. Her hand moved to her mouth.

“Tifa can you hear me what happened do you know?” Tseng asked.

“Cloud… he and I… we…” She trailed off.

She heard Tseng clear his throat. “Say no more… I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can if I can get a hold of Genesis. Stay out of their way. Sephiroth will probably not think too much of you at this moment.”

“Okay.” Tifa whispered.

“I'll be there as soon as I can.” She heard Tseng end the call and she placed the phone back of the hook.  
Tifa looked out at Cloud and Sephiroth the fight didn't look like it was a proper battle but it defiantly resembled a battle of men over a women, she had seen it outside the bar plenty of times before.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Elena listened to Quinn explaining the situation on the other end.

“She's gone from you are you sure?” She asked. She heard his quick reply. “You can't locate her at all?” She frowned holding the towel tighter around herself. “Call Walker… you think she would go back to him?” She nodded her head before she hung up and turned too looked at Tseng who was doing up his tie.

“Quinn banished Jenova from his body, he fell in the water during a fight with her in the church he can't hear or sense her at all, but he knows she's not gone, he believes she might be going for Walker to use him to reunite with Sephiroth.”

Tseng looked up at her.

“Good job. Call Ezekiel get him to report Clover's status every hour.” He stood up grabbing his cellphone and his car keys walking to the door.

“Tseng do you want me to call Reno or Rude?”

“Not just yet but call Rufus and Reeve let them know. I'll be back later.” He walked out of the door to her apartment it closed behind him.

 

Elena stood there her cellphone in hand. It had only been twenty-four hours since M'adoc that meant Sephiroth had grown stronger than they anticipated despite everything, he had to be gathering the energy from somewhere.

“Can he consume the same energy as Zack then? Even when Zack is in control?” She whispered before flipping through her contact list and bringing up Rufus's number. The president wouldn't be too happy at being woken up but he deserved to know.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud glanced up seeing Tifa watching them looking out through the glass and he felt the concern in his heart ache. Sephiroth had hurt her once before and Cloud had managed to get to her while she lay near where Zack's near unconscious form had fallen. He had cradled her unconscious body in his arms. That same dread shot through him and he looked at Sephiroth who stood there watching him that over confidant smirk on his pale features, he understood, he actually understood. Zack would rather die than see anyone he cared about hurt like that again.

“Zack… I'm sorry.” He whispered and charged at Sephiroth sword raised.

 

Sephiroth saw Cloud charge he blocked the blow and Cloud jumped back the buster sword blocking his torso as he glared at him.

A look flashed crossed Cloud's face and Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

Sephiroth could feel Zack's emotions hitch.

Sephiroth held the Masumune out in front of himself as Cloud leapt up bringing the blade down. Sephiroth leapt out of the way of the blade, spinning round he slashed outward. Cloud blocked the six foot sword and glaring over the metal as it ground together.

“ **You kill me** … **You** **destroy** **him…** ”

“If he's willing to take that risk… then so am I!” Cloud spun round ducking under the blade before bringing the buster sword up vertically.

Sephiroth twirled out of the way then behind Cloud grabbing on to the back of the towel yanking it free from the blonde's body.

“ **Are you really?** ” Sephiroth whispered in his ear.

 

Cloud sucked in a breath. Naked in front of his enemy was never a good look especially when he seemed to sexually draw the energy from those he came into contact with.

“ **Such a good look Cloud.** ” Sephiroth seemed to taunt him.

Cloud's eye just narrowed looking at Sephiroth. “You're not winning again.”

“ **Oh but I will and I will have you under me again… like the first time.** ”

Cloud felt the blush but he managed to keep the glare on his face.

“You used Zack's form to trick me!”

“ **Yet you enjoyed it.** ” Sephiroth chuckled darkly.

Cloud slashed the buster sword out Sephiroth dodged with ease. Mako green eyes seemed to glow menacingly while the corner of his mouth tilted up in an ever confidant smirk.

“It's not going to happen again!”

“ **I believe it is**.”

 

Cloud didn't even have time to dodge let alone blink before Sephiroth was upon him, the mouth searing his hotly, and all Cloud could see beyond the flow of long silver hair was the black jacket floating off to the side as he felt a hand grabbing on to his length giving it a tight pull.

The action made Cloud hiss between teeth, his face heating up he turned his head to the side so not to look at Sephiroth's smirking face.

Lips coated up his neck and he let out a rush of breath startled, hand gripping the sword he felt the blade pulled from him.

It clattered to the ground at their feet as his hand was twisted behind his back. His other hand went to strike at Sephiroth but it stopped as a firm stroke along his length made his hips buck up unwillingly.

“Ah! W-What are you-?” He began but was cut off as the lips that devoured his neck found his mouth and tongue probed inside forcing its way past his lips.

` _Tifa…_ ' His eyes flickered up and he saw her face as she looked down shocked by the sudden turn of events.

“ **I'm taking you what does it look like?** ” Sephiroth smooth voice seemed to ooze out in reply as he broke the kiss.

 

Cloud heard Sephiroth kick the blade to the side. Cloud's head turned and watched as the blade skittered across the ground. The distraction seemed to be enough for Sephiroth and Cloud's feet were swept out from under him he landed on his back, Sephiroth standing over him Masumune in hand.

Cloud went to jump to his feet when the pain shot through his left wrist and he flinched, hissing out between his teeth. He turned his head to the side to look at the Masumune pinning his left wrist to the ground.

Cloud could feel his heart begin to race seeing the blood.

Sephiroth dropped to his knees over him, he watched the former General unbuckle his belt pulling it off and Cloud's other hand was yanked above his head before being wrapped in the leather before being tied round the blade that held his left wrist so firmly in to the ground.

 

Cloud tried to buck the General off him pulling at his bound wrist, but there was no success, he let his guard down for a moment and it was a moment too long.

“ZACK! ZACK WAKE UP!” Cloud shouted at Sephiroth.

Inside there somewhere was Zack he knew he had to be in there.

“ **I'm afraid Zack is tired and sleeping it off…”** Sephiroth seemed to smirk leaning over Cloud his mouth moving lower down Cloud's chest.

“GET OFF!”

“ **Oh I plan to.** ” The sexual innuendo obvious from the smooth voice of his captor.

“CLOUD!” He looked up seeing Tifa the window open as she leant out it, the sheet hiding the curves he had buried himself in earlier that evening.

“TIFA STAY RIGHT THERE!” He shouted. ` _Please stay there._ ' He silently begged.

“ **Such a lovely woman, I admire her compassion, her love for you. I will break you first then I plan on breaking her before I kill you both.** ” Sephiroth's hand found his length as he began to stroke it the leather glove playing up and down smooth, each stroke the grip tightening.

 

Cloud shook his head. “Don't… you… dare.” He hissed trying to control the shiver that ran through his body.

“ **Do you want to strike a deal Cloud?** ”

“I don't cut deals.” Cloud gasped as Sephiroth's grip on his hardening length tightened.

“ **To bad. I'll leave you both alone if you forfeit Zack to me and me alone.** ”

Cloud's eyes widened as he looked at Sephiroth. “Forfeit…” He repeated.

“ **Zack is to be mine.** ” Sephiroth lent down close, the silver hair cascading over his shoulders like a silver woven blanket as it covered them both.

Cloud could feel the very thought of losing Zack again horrify him, he had been ready to kill Zack a moment ago, but to lose him to the enemy. It would be worse than death wouldn't it?

“I won't…”

“ **That's too bad… Then you get to watch as I take her next and break her in half.** ”

 

Cloud felt his arousal tugged hard and his hips unwilling bucked up in to the hand with a gasp. “Anything but Tifa and Zack…” he whispered. “I won't see you hurt them again.”

Sephiroth's mouth curled up into a smile. “ **Anything…** ” He repeated.

Cloud felt the hair as it slid down his body, the blanket of silver covering his throbbing member, he looked down watching, leather gloved hands grip his thighs squeezing and he flinched for a nano second.

The mako green eyes looked up at him that pale body, that pale face stared him down in what felt like forever and the mouth opened.

“ **Then moan my name. Tell me you want** **more of** **this.** ”

Cloud's hips shot up as the lips took his aching arousal into his mouth.

“AH!” His back arched up.

Cloud felt the pain shoot through his left arm as he moved to fast for his impaled wrist. He swallowed hard, he looked up at Tifa, he wanted her close but he didn't want her hurt at the same time.

“S-Seph…” He began his eyes never leaving Tifa's face. She looked close to crying for him. “Sephiroth…” He felt the groan pass his mouth as he felt the tongue circling the tip of his arousal. “M-more…” He hissed hating himself at the same time.

Teeth compiled as they ran down the arousal and a tongue lavished its way back up.

Cloud's eyes never left Tifa's face. He was going to leave her, abandon her for Zack and he felt the guilt tear him in half.

` _I'm sorry…_ ' He mouthed out to her.

Her hand touched the window and he watched as she kissed her fingers before placing them to the glass.

Cloud's hips began to move in a rhythm, thrusting up with a moan. He never realized how safe he truly had been with her shielded protected loved.

` _Tifa…_ '

He gasped feeling leather gloves move to his entrance and he gasped as one figure pushed in to his entrance.

“Hnnnn!” His hips thrust up into the mouth then down on to the finger, his hips rocking moving in time.

` _Tifa… Zack… Tifa… Zack…_ ' His head rolled back, his eyes opened and he saw Tifa still standing there.

 

Cloud felt the second digit slip inside and he grunted his hips almost pulled back but he felt the wet feeling of Sephiroth's mouth suck on him.

His head shot back slamming against the concrete hard and he groaned in pain. Fingers thrust in turning round in a slow torturing pumping action. The third joining quickly as the thrusts grew urgent.

“ **My name Cloud…** ” Sephiroth warned.

Cloud looked to the former General watching as he unzipped his pants slowly.

“S-Sephiroth…” He whispered and watched the former general's arousal as it was freed from black leather pants.

Sephiroth thrust the three digits in harder and deeper making Cloud gasp his hips bucking up. His now neglected arousal greeting thin cold air.

“AH SEPHIROTH!” Cloud's head rolled back as hips thrust up.

 

The digits left his entrance and he watched Sephiroth crawl over him shedding his trousers along the way. Swallowing Cloud watching the former General as the head lowered, his mouth was captured a tongue slipping past his lips drawing his tongue out of his mouth.

His eyes closed, Sephiroth his enemy, the man he killed, the man housed inside Zack's body, he shouldn't be letting the enemy suck on his tongue.

The former General's hand moved to the blade pushing it down more in to the ground.

Cloud's mouth gaped open as he hissed in pain.

“CLOUD!” Tifa's shout for him, he looked up seeing her worried face.

He hated her seeing this, he hated feeling this helpless and Sephiroth moved pulling back from the kiss, and hips moved over his head.

Sephiroth's arousal hung near his mouth. “ **You know what to do Cloud.** ”

Cloud looked on eyes wide and he shook his head. “No.”

“ **Then I will** **kill** **her.** ”

“Don't you dare!” Cloud shouted and he felt his hair grabbed and his head yanked back so it slammed against the ground hard.

“ **Then listen to me.** ” Sephiroth purred. “ **Take your punishment.** ”

Cloud's eyes flickered to Tifa and he relented, his mouth opening taking the former General's arousal in his mouth, he felt Sephiroth's hand in his hair.

The ultimate humiliation, Sephiroth's arousal in his mouth, he slowly began to suck on the length that intruded his mouth, eyes closing.

 

Sephiroth groaned hips bucking in to Cloud's mouth, his hand in the blonde's hair, he thrust in to the warmth, back arching. He had wanted this ever since he had watched Cloud and Zack's sexual encounters. Cloud's talented mouth over him taking him in, sucking. It always felt best when his conquest was unwilling, that was his preference.

“ **That's good Cloud…** ” He smirked at the blonde, fingers rolling through the spikes. “ **Now harder.** ”

The blonde complied sucking harder.

Moaning Sephiroth thrust deeper in to the blonde's mouth and he watched as his right wrist twisted in the binding of his leather belt.

“Sephiroth! Stop it!” he heard Tifa's voice shouting at him. “You're hurting him! Stop it! What do you want?!”

He looked to the ebony haired woman the concern behind the brown eyes and he looked at her nearly exposed body and purred at the sight thrusting in deeper.

“ **What do I want?** ” Sephiroth repeated. His eyes flickered over her body, such a womanly body with gracious curves that men would die for, her body he could see why Cloud lost himself in the woman.

“ **I want… you… to come down here.** ”

` _Sephiroth don't you dare!_ ' Zack's voice shot out from the dark.

Tifa's eyes widened and she went to pick up a jacket.

“ **As you are!** ” He shouted, his hand yanking Cloud's hair pulling the blonde's head back thrusting in deeper, letting his climax release in the blonde's mouth.

She flinched and he watched her vanish from the window. He pulled back from Cloud's mouth.

“ **That should be sufficient enough Cloud.** ”

 

Cloud coughed turning his head to the side coughing and spitting out the semen. He shot Sephiroth a darkened glare.

“You said.”

“ **You didn't suck hard enough.** ”

Cloud tried to yank his wrist free and he hissed feeling it yank the blade imbedded in his wrist. The pain shot up his arm and he gasped for air.

Sephiroth's hand moved through the blood oozing on to the concrete. Cloud swallowed he was feeling the effects of the blood loss his head spinning, he was sure he would pass out. But he knew Tifa was coming down those stairs, he couldn't, he wouldn't he would refuse to let unconsciousness take him.

Sephiroth was writing on his chest in blood, Cloud looked to the door, he prayed and hoped Tifa had grabbed a weapon. Any weapon.

Sephiroth slid down his body and Cloud felt his hips raised.

He let out a cry as he felt the intrusion past the ring of muscle at his entrance, his back arched and he watched the blood covered glove grab his arousal and begin to stroke.

Cloud hissed at the grip as he felt Sephiroth's thrusts slamming against his hips.

 

Sephiroth saw the door to Seventh Heaven open and Tifa stepped out, he looked at the woman wrapped in a sheet and he smirked.

“Tifa…” Cloud groaned.

She raced up to him dropping to her knees by his head her hands pushing the hair from his face.

“Cloud…” Her hand stroked his face comforting him. “Just hang on.”

Cloud nodded his head.

Her mouth moved over his.

Sephiroth watched the exchange thrusting inside Cloud deeper with a groan. Tifa pulled back at Cloud's groan of pain and brown eyes turned to glare at him.

“Stop it! You're hurting him!”

Sephiroth chuckled. His hand shot out grabbing her hair pulling her to him.

“Tifa!” Cloud shouted.

Sephiroth's mouth captured her soft lips as he thrust in to Cloud again, harder and deeper.

Tifa thumped him on the chest trying to push back.

He could feel mother in the distance she had found a host, soon they would be reunited, he had to gather strength for her.

Stroking Cloud again he let Tifa's mouth go, pushing her back roughly as he felt Cloud's length shudder. He looked down seeing evidence of Cloud's climax over his glove.

 

Tifa landed on the concrete next to Cloud she looked at him, the pain on his face was obvious. She was a martial artist, in normal situations she would have taken Sephiroth on. She would have attacked Sephiroth herself but if she hurt the former General Zack would be the one who was left to recover from the bruises the cuts.

“Just let them both go…” She whispered.

Sephiroth groaned and she heard Cloud hiss his wrist turning and she watched as Sephiroth pulled his arousal free of Cloud. She swallowed seeing the evidence of Sephiroth's climax.

He stood up and she blinked as he turned round heading towards Seventh Heaven, he paused to look over his shoulder.

“ **You will abide by** **my** **terms** **if you wish for** **Cloud** **to be left alone.** ”

“Tifa don't…” Cloud looked at her desperately.

She nodded her head slowly. “What do you want?”

“ **Follow me to find out.** ”

Tifa's eyes widened. She shot Cloud a worried look.

 

Cloud shook his head. “Tifa!” He shouted at her as she stood up following Sephiroth her head lowered. “TIFA!” He watched as the door shut after them. “TIIIFA!” His head dropped back to the ground and he lifted his right wrist using the Masumune to attempt to cut through the leather slowly so not to damage the tendons in his already numb left wrist.

“Hold on.” He could feel the desperation as his heart raced, the memory of Aerith's death flashing in the back of his mind. Sephiroth would not take Tifa. He would not let it happen again… No one else needed to die.

There was a flash of red above his head and Cloud looked up as he caught sight of the golden metal boot landing by his head.

“Vincent.” He breathed.

Vincent's hand moved to the hilt of the sword. “Clench your teeth.”

Cloud swallowed and the blade was yanked free. His right hand shot over his bleeding left wrist and he jumped to his feet grabbing the buster sword he charged at the door. His eyes narrowed. Sephiroth wouldn't touch her. He wouldn't allow it.

 

Sephiroth turned round and looked at the woman standing in front of the bar he pushed her against the counter. She let out a grunt in pain, Cloud was out of energy but as a martial artist she had plenty, he wondered why he hadn't seen it before, she was right under his nose. He grabbed at the sheet pulling it from her body and she glared. He smirked.

“ **I can see I will enjoy this.** ”

Sephiroth's hand shot out and Tifa blocked spinning round her leg shot out and he caught it with his other hand holding on firmly. She looked at him with a glare before jumping up and round he ducked letting her leg go as the other moved over his head, her hand touched base with the counter top as she flipped back landing on the ground at the far end of the bar in a crouch her head shooting up giving him a direct glare.

“Not without a fight.” She vowed.

Sephiroth purred. “ **Just the way I like it.** ”

Tifa raced at him and he blocked her furry of fists before spinning behind her his hand touching base with the back of her neck and she fell forward, his arm shot out catching her as she slumped forward and he pulled her close, his mouth moving to hers, even unconscious she still had energy he could drain.

“ **For mother.** ” He whispered.

“NO!”

Sephiroth turned his head as Cloud burst through the door and the blade shot forward right towards his stomach. Sephiroth dodged and then there was a flash of red wrapping round Tifa as she was pulled away.

Sephiroth looked to the blade imbedded in the wall. He smirked at Cloud the blonde falling to his knees, pale and ready to pass out.

He watched as Vincent set an unconscious Tifa down in a booth placing the sheet over her.

Red eyes meet his with a glare

“ **Vincent…** ”

“Sephiroth.” Vincent glared the scowl on his face obvious.

Sephiroth chuckled and looked to Cloud.

“ **Till next time…** **_Cloud_.** ”

 

Cloud looked up and he saw the black wing shoot out and wrap around Sephiroth before there was a flash of white feathers and the wing opened to reveal one white wing and one black.

Zack's form stood there and the raven haired man dropped to his knees then on to his hands gasping for air.

“Z-Zack…” Cloud breathed holding his bleeding wrist.

Mako blue looked at him apologetic, before Zack hit the ground unconscious.

“Sephiroth's intentions are getting darker now that Jenova's spirit is on the loose.”

Cloud looked at Vincent who stood by Tifa's unconscious form, he stood up his right hand cradling his left wrist and he sat in the booth opposite her.

“Vincent do you have any-?” He began.

Cloud felt the liquid being drained over his body and he watched the green flash and felt the effects of the potion immediately, he removed his hand from his left wrist and he twisted it round before letting out a sigh at the healed flesh.

He looked to Zack unconscious on the ground. Vincent walked to the former SOLDIER picking him up and moving him to the booth next to Tifa sitting him down, only a small part at the back of Zack's head had the silver through it.

Cloud let out a breath, the two he cherished the most, unconscious in the booth opposite him. He just sat there looking at them.

“What do you plan to do?” Vincent asked.

Cloud continued to look at them. “I'm not sure.”

“Can you kill him?” Vincent asked.

Cloud blinked for a moment looking at Zack.

“I don't know.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng had no luck in locating Genesis as the car pulled up outside Seventh Heaven and he stopped seeing the blood on the concrete as he passed on the way to the door.

Pushing it open he stopped seeing the booth nearest the door occupied.

Cloud sat on one side Tifa and Zack unconscious in the other side.

Tseng's eyes dropped to the silver in the back of Zack's hair, his eyes rose to see Cloud looking at him.

“You're late.” Cloud stated.

“We couldn't locate Genesis.”

“Do you have a backup?” Cloud asked.

Tseng sighed. “We have a handful of Turks back on duty. But I'll send Reno over to remove this.” He motioned at the silver.

Cloud nodded. “Sephiroth tried to take Tifa tonight.” He whispered.

Tseng looked up seeing Vincent standing in a darkened corner of the room his arms crossed. “Call AVALANCHE get them here, if you can get any of your own to feed him energy, then do it.”

“That means exposing the secret you have been keeping for all this time.” Vincent spoke up.

Tseng nodded his head. “It does. But this has gone on long enough… We will extract Sephiroth from Zack then destroy his essence.”

Cloud looked up. “How long will it take for you to organize that?”

“Ezekiel has the serum ready, but first… Zack needs to be stronger. He has to go up against Sephiroth alone.” Tseng stated his face a mask of conflict for once.

“If Zack fails then the only essence that will be extracted will be Zack's… and Sephiroth will have won.” Tseng stated.

Cloud's hand moved to his head as he leaned forward in the booth. “I'll call them in the morning… but I doubt Zack will go along with this.”

Tseng gave Cloud a blank stare. “If he remembers tonight then he knows he has no choice but to.”

Cloud lowered his eyes he hoped Zack didn't remember tonight. He hoped like hell that he didn't.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rufus sat on his couch looking up at Quinn who stood there. Rufus had called Quinn in for a personal report apart from Tseng, Reno and Rude none of the other Turks had seen his living quarters and he preferred it that way.

“You can't see, hear or sense her yet you kept her eye…” Rufus commented.

“Direct contact with the holy water, I think I understand the concept of it now. The reason it wasn't able to hold Jenova away from the likes of Walker was because she still had a physical part of her body or DNA out there alive and in use.” Quinn explained.

Rufus nodded for a moment. “Your eye, so destroy or taint it and her hold weakens.”

Quinn nodded. “I believe so sir. So if we locate all those infected and get them in to that water, she should vacate for good. Because her eye is no longer hers…”

Rufus lent back in the couch with a smirk. “Good work Quinn, we will take out Jenova first and then Sephiroth.”

“Understood sir.”

“Dismissed.

Quinn walked to the door and left shutting it behind him.

Rufus looked to the golden eyes of Dark Nation jnr blinking and looking up at him and he patted the side of the couch. The large Black Panther jumped up on the couch next to him padding away before curling up resting against him.

Rufus's fingers stroked the fur lightly looking out the window. “We're close…”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa slowly regained consciousness and she sat up suddenly and stopped seeing Cloud sitting opposite her in the booth he was wiping the blood written in Sephiroth's handwriting from his chest. She looked to the side seeing Zack's head on his arms on the table next to her and she let out a breath.

“I'll have Reno head over in the morning.” Tseng spoke from behind her. “It's best first thing tomorrow you call AVALANCHE and have them gather here for a meeting.”

 

Cloud nodded his head seeing Tseng open the door. “Where are you going?”

“To check up on Elena and see how she is going in trying to contact Reeve and Rufus.” Tseng replied. “I'll be back in the morning.”

They watched as Tseng left the bar.

Tifa wrapped the sheet round herself as she stood up. “You should rest.” She looked at Cloud.

He nodded standing up he saw her blush as she realized he was still naked and she moved up to him wrapping the sheet round him too.

Cloud looked at her blinking and she smiled. “I'm glad you're alright.”

His hand moved to her face and he lent down capturing her mouth for a moment.

 

Vincent looked away to Zack and he saw the mako blue eyes open watching the two as they headed up the stairs together.

He saw the smile on Zack's face.

“What's so amusing?” Vincent questioned.

Zack lent back in the booth his arms falling over the back of the chairs. “Nothing… I'm just glad they're alright.”

“And Sephiroth?”

“He's gone really quiet.” Zack looked up at Vincent. “I think we have about a day or two before he stirs again.”

“How do you figure that?”

“I think I felt Jenova nearby in the area… he woke up when he realized how close she truly was. I think he expected her to return…” Zack looked out the window. “The energy M'adoc loaned me should keep him quiet unless Jenova pops in the area again.” He pushed himself up slowly.

Vincent caught Zack as his legs gave way. “I've got you.”

Zack smiled. “Thanks. I think I can finally sleep now.”

“It would be best that you did.” Vincent helped Zack to the stairs.

 

 

To Be Continued…


	28. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud x Tifa / Reno x Zack

**Chapter** **Twenty-Seven**

 

 

Cloud had only just shut the door, Tifa next to him the two of them still wrapped in the sheet. He heard Vincent and Zack's voices as they came up the stairs. Cloud glanced at Tifa as she looked up at him.

The door to the kids room closed the sounds of voices gone. Cloud pulled at the sheet, peeling it from Tifa and himself, she let it slide through her fingers watching him.

Dropping it to the ground, his hand moved under her chin tilting it up.

It had been close, too close. Sephiroth had nearly taken her and the mere thought frightened him. It was a no win situation. He slept with Zack, Sephiroth didn't like it. He slept with Tifa it hurt Zack and Sephiroth didn't like that either. He didn't want to lose either, but so long as Sephiroth was around he worried that he would keep coming after Tifa to hurt him.

“Is something on your mind?” Tifa asked.

“I'm not losing you.” Cloud whispered his mouth moved over hers.

Tifa's lips opened for his and he slipped his tongue in to stroke the inside of her mouth, his hand brushing through her hair, pushing it back from her face.

She moaned against his lips and he backed her up against the window lifting her up on to the window ledge, then letting his hand roam over her legs, her arms slipping round his neck as they kissed.

Pulling back he looked at those warm brown eyes watching his face and he felt a smile on his lips. He let a finger roll over her bottom lip while his other hand stroked up the inside of her thighs. Her mouth opened taking his finger in her mouth and she sucked on it softly. He could feel his length twitching into an arousal. His mouth moved to her neck sucking on it.

Her hand grabbed for his and he felt it pushed up against her entrance. He didn't need anything else as he slipped two fingers in and began to stroke.

Her mouth let his finger go with a gasp as her head rolled back against the window.

“Cloud…”

Her hand moved from his to his hip pulling him closer and fingers rolled across his skin then round his hip to his abdomen slipping lower and he felt his length touched lightly before her hand slipped round and she began to stroke.

“Hnnn.” His hips thrust in to her hand. “Tifa…” He hissed his back arching thrusting deeper into the hand.

 

Earlier that night she had let him go she had understood how much Zack had meant to him and the saying went `If you love someone set them free' right?

She had let him go and she had been ready to slump and cry even though he was down the hall but stopped when she heard the shower turn on instead of the door opening then she had sat on the floor the sheet wrapped around her waiting to see what Cloud would do next. Then the noise had come a thump like someone falling over and she had dreaded it thinking Zack and Cloud had already started. But when she heard that voice she had slipped to the door and stepped out to find Cloud cornered by Sephiroth she had been frightened for him. Cloud telling her to stay she had listened seeing his face, she knew then how much she still meant to him that he was willing to protect her.

 

Cloud returned to her. His mouth over her neck, his hand between her thighs, his hips thrusting in to her hand, he was with her and her heart seemed to soar.

 

Tifa could never hate Zack ever, he was just too nice, to friendly, he took everyone he met in as a friend, he was like what they called him a puppy, innocent, trusting yet willing to protect those he cared about.

 

Cloud's mouth moved back to Tifa's lips and they shared a deep searing kiss, and he slipped fingers out to nudge her legs open wider. She complied without even breaking the kiss and he lifted her hand from his arousal to round his neck before he guided himself in to the warmth between her thighs.

 

Tifa's breath caught for a moment before she pulled him closer her legs hooking round his waist as he thrust into her body. He pulled back from the kiss and she saw those bright blue eyes looking into hers.

“I hurt you… I'm sorry… I never meant-”

Her finger touched his lips. “Shhhh.”

Her hips rocked with his, she let his hand roll up her leg over her hip where it stayed his other hand pushing the hair from her face.

Her body was warm and inviting like it always was, his hand stoked her skin finding one of her breasts he rolled his thumb over the tip, his head dropping to her shoulder he glanced down to where they were joined and he watched as their hips rocked together the base of his arousal appearing then vanishing again between her thighs.

The moan passed from his lips his eyes watching, he could feel his arousal twitching as if the visual sight alone was making him swell ready to burst inside her.

Her hand made its way up his neck then through the back of his hair, fingers rolling through his spikes.

Cloud glanced up at her flushed face his mouth moved to hers kissing her again pinning her to the window.

He heard her gasp. He wouldn't lose her, he wouldn't lose this, he was stupid if he let it go and he understood what Zack meant by not wanting to come between them. Zack saw it clearer than what he had seen.

Tifa's legs round his waist yanked him closer. He groaned feeling the inner walls clamp around his arousal.

The window steaming up behind them, his hand moved from her breast to the window to steady himself on the window.

Cloud pushed in deeper and harder making Tifa's mouth open and his mouth took it again, Sephiroth would not have this, he would not take it away ever. It was his.

 

Tifa felt Cloud's tongue insistently in her mouth as if he was scared desperate not to lose her. She knew Sephiroth had brought out his worst fear, something that could happen that he could not prevent or make un-happen.

Her fingers curled round in his hair, she held him the best he could the strength in his thrusts, the pressure between her thighs she was so close, but she couldn't say a thing, but that was what it was like with Cloud he didn't say too much at times and his expression was normally a mask. But his body spoke for him, his moves, his mannerisms, she always knew when it was talking to her, on his moods, his emotions, everything. The body never lied. Tonight it was telling her he wouldn't leave, he wouldn't risk losing her. Her heart soared at the thought and her tongue responded to his as it pulled her closer than she had felt to him in a long time.

She gasped in to his mouth panting as she felt her orgasm come in a rush. Cloud let her mouth go as her head rested back against the window.

Cloud's thrusts growing more urgent and deeper her hips continued to move with his as she helped him ride out his climax.

 

Cloud's mouth dropped to her neck again kissing the skin as he slowed his thrusts down, pulling out then thrusting in a last time he felt his arousal shudder as his need came out buried inside her thighs.

He looked up at her panting, his hand moved from her hip to her face touching her cheeks softly. He didn't really know what to say to her, but she smiled at him anyway as if it was a reassurance that he didn't need to say anything.

Tifa's hand moved over his taking it before turning his hand over and her mouth moved to kiss his palm. He watched blinking for a moment and she looked at him with those eyes, so much love, so much, so much trust in him, he lent in kissing her on the mouth again softly. His hands moving under her he picked her up carrying her to the bed before they fell on the mattress together.

His hands moved to either side of her head and he looked down at her. Her hands hooked around his neck and she pulled his head down to her shoulder.

“You need to rest… I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here.” She whispered.

Cloud nodded his head slowly rolling to lie beside her and pull her close in his arms.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno stretched back in the office chair yawning wide as he looked over and sat up seeing Clover walking in to the office he stopped dead, the kid looked exhausted.

He watched as Clover walked in to his office shutting the door before sitting down opposite Reno.

“We have a problem…” Clover whispered.

“What?” Reno looked at the blonde Turk.

“I lost…”

“Lost what?” Reno lent forward in his seat.

“Jenova… she's been active inside Walker off and on since she jumped from Zack… and Ezekiel told you how she infected me right?”

Reno nodded his head. “She's inside you isn't she?”

“She's inside me and Walker and last night… she went crazy… I think M'adoc might be calling in sick.”

Reno ran a hand through his hair. “Shit… why last night? What happened?”

“Quinn tried to kill her she jumped from Quinn completely.”

Reno thought for a moment and he pulled out his cellphone as it went off and he looked at Tseng's number. “Hold on Tseng.” He flipped it open. “Yo sir.”

“Reno today… you have no say in the matter Zack needs to do this and fast.” Tseng stated.

Reno froze. “Did something happen?”

“M'adoc wasn't enough… Sephiroth woke up last night, he got to Cloud and nearly Tifa.”

Reno looked to Clover. “Understood I'll head over there now yo.”

“Reno get it done.” Tseng added before the call was ended.

Clover looked at him. “Reno.”

“Sephiroth woke up inside Zack last night… my guess the same time you and Walker let Jenova used you to double team M'adoc… Sephiroth must have picked up that she was free from Quinn…” Reno put his cell in his pocket and picked up his EMR strapping it to his wrist. “Clover, as your senior I'm advising you that. You and Walker need to go into hiding effective immediately.”

He saw Clover blinked. “I can't… Tseng will notice that I'm-”

Reno placed a hand on his shoulder. “If he calls tell him I'm getting you to fill in for me while I'm with Zack.” He smiled. “Take it easy now.” He walked to the door.

 

Heading down the hall he saw Elena talking to Reeve in the hallway who just nodded.

“I was out of town last night it was an overnight trip to Fort Condor. Sorry I missed it. I'll head over there to see how Cloud is doing.” Reeve replied.

Elena nodded. “Tseng is there now. Zack still hasn't woken up yet. Apparently this was the worst attack from Sephiroth ye-” She stopped seeing Reno walk past and she looked down.

Reno sighed. “You need a lift sir?” He looked at Reeve. “Tseng ordered me to head over there now.”

Reeve nodded. “That would be good.” He looked to Elena. “Thank you for the update.”

“Sir.” She nodded.

Reno walked down the hall Reeve walking beside him. “Reno… how long do you think this will continue?”

“I wish I knew sir…” Reno looked ahead seeing the elevators to the helipad.

Reeve looked at him. “Has Rufus been informed?”

“He was probably informed last night.” Reno replied.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud stood by the bar watching Tifa as she served several drinks up. She set them on the counter and smiled at Cid.

“Thanks for coming in…” She smiled at the blonde pilot.

“Not a problem darlin'.” Cid smiled his mouth round a lit cigarette

“All of you.” She looked at Barrett who grinned.

Cloud looked to Tifa, he could have lost her last night and that terrified him. She paused to look at him and she smiled.

“I'm alright. It's you who I'm worried about.” Tifa spoke as if reading his mind.

“I'm fine…” Cloud stated.

“So we allllll get to sleep here tonight?” Yuffie asked spinning round on the stool at the bar. “Where are we going to sleep?”

“Someone will need to sleep upstairs and guard Zack incase…” Shelke trailed off and she looked to Vincent.

“That is taken by Reno.” Tseng stated from where he stood by one of the windows looking out.

“So why're **you** here anyway?” Yuffie asked stopping the spinning on the stool to look at the head Turk.

“You have been called here for the truth about Zack to be revealed.” Vincent stated.

The raven haired Turk looked over his shoulder. “It's about time they knew.”

“Knew? Knew what laddie? What're ya talking bout?” Cait Sith piped up his paws slapping on to the cushion of the stool.

Tseng turned round. “Regarding Zack and his _episodes_ …”

“It's a half truth of what is inside me.” The voice cut in from the stairs and they looked up as Zack descended the stairs.

“Zack!” Tifa looked onward. “You shouldn't be moving so soon.”

 

Zack waved it off and looked at them. “It _was_ Jenova inside me… but she moved on into someone else… Tseng called you here because you were involved with the battle to fight him. I know… he showed me. No matter how many people Tseng threw at me it's not subsiding his appetite for power to get stronger.”

“He…” Red XIII looked up at Zack who just moved past the large animal stroking the red fur as he went. “I believed you were keeping it from us for a reason.”

Zack smiled. “Yeah sorry about that ShinRA training and all it's hard to drop.”

“So what is it laddie?!” Cait Sith stood up on his chair adjusting his crown for a moment the black and white looking cat in a cape looked at Zack.

“No what. Who.” Cloud stated from where he stood at the bar.

“Who? Well then who is it?” Cid asked before taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

Barrett looked at them. “Whoever it is… has to be some big mutha if you made me leave Marlene and Denzel out with Elmyra.”

“Sephiroth.” Tseng spoke.

“His essence is inside Zack, a side effect from Hojo's tampering.” Vincent added.

Yuffie spun round in her seat on the barstool looking at Zack. “His essence…”

“So you called AVALANCHE in to clean up the mess.” Barrett laughed. “You shoulda done so to start with. So when do we fight?”

Cloud shook his head. “You don't.”

Zack cleared his throat. “About that… you hurt him, you hurt me… because essentially it's still my body.”

Yuffie blinked. “Then what are we supposed to do?”

“Apparently sleep with me…” Zack looked at Tseng rubbing behind his neck.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!” Yuffie screeched. “Ew no way you are like old!”

Zack coughed. “Excuse me?”

“You are all strong you have your own strengths that could prove to be useful. But I've summoned Reno here to go first.” Tseng stated.

Zack froze. “Wait… Reno. Tseng I can't he's been through enough with Sephiroth as is.”

Tseng walked up with him. “Reno or take your pick which one of Cloud's friends would you rather it be?”

Zack looked at the group standing round and he laughed nervously. “Well no offence to Cait Sith and Red but I just won't go there.”

“Glad to hear it laddie! You're not exactly my dream type either.” Cait Sith commented.

Red XIII walked up to Zack, his paws padding against the wooden floor. “If you wish for us to help you in any other way, we would be glad to assist you.”

Zack smiled. “Thanks. When I can think of something I'll be sure to look you up.”

Tseng moved up to the bar Zack blinked as he looked at Tifa and she stopped for a moment in the middle of drying a glass. She set it in the rack looking at Tseng, Zack caught her eyes flicker at him before she blushed.

“Tseng! No don't even!” Zack pushed between him and the bar shielding Tifa. “I couldn't… I won't do that to Cloud.”

 

Cloud looked at Tifa. “Tifa…” he nodded his head. It would hurt him, but he was willing to take the punishment the pain, because he had put her and Zack through it.

Tifa looked at Zack then back to Cloud. “Zack it's okay. It's up to you in the end, it's your body… but if we don't do anything soon…”

“I know I know… it won't be.” Zack ran a hand through his hair. He turned round and looked at her.

Cloud watched the two of them for the moment and he swallowed at the thought of Tifa and Zack, he would be jealous he knew he would be. Zack going where he had been just last night, his eyes closed for the moment.

` _It's to help Zack defeat Sephiroth._ ' He told himself mentally.

“You know Tseng you should offer yourself.” Yuffie teased. “It was ShinRA's fault this happened in the first place. What were they thinking hiring a psychopath like Hojo in the first place?”

“I'm afraid we already know my energy is not sufficient enough.” Tseng stated.

Yuffie curled up her nose. “That's gross!”

“I don't know I don't think I could help ya help with this one lad.” Cid commented. “Married man an' all. We got restrictions. I'm lucky she still lets me fly. Must be `cause I named my baby afta `er.” He flicked under his nose for a moment with a grin.

Barrett looked at Zack. “Ya a friend of spiky's I'll give you that… but…” He shook his head. “Not sure I could go their either…”

Cloud saw Zack look thoughtful for a moment.

“Then I want you all to fight me.” He looked up.

“Zack…” Cloud stepped forward.

Zack held his hand up. “You all went up against Sephiroth at some point. I want you all to take me on if anything it would at least speed up my reflexes.”

Cloud saw Barrett grin. “We won't go easy on ya.”

“I don't want you to… Fight me as if I were Sephiroth. If I can learn more of how he fights then I can anticipate his moves, I might be able to do this… with your help.”

“It'll be like we're all fighting him with you.” Tifa smiled. “We can do that.”

“Count me in!” Yuffie exclaimed and then pointed. “I still owe you one for making me cry ya big meanie!”

Cloud smirked seeing Zack's eye twitch.

“If you stopped sending me on all those wild goose chases then I might not have!” He exclaimed. “You haven't changed one bit you spoiled brat.”

Yuffie stuck her tongue out and Cloud's hand moved to his mouth to prevent himself laughing before he stepped between them.

“Okay that's enough.” He stated.

Zack looked at him. “Hey are you laughing at us?”

“No.” Cloud cleared his throat.

 

The door swung open and it was at that moment Reno sauntered in EMR tapping against the side of his neck.

“Yo Zack… got some news for ya.”

Zack looked up. “What?”

“I've found Jenova.” Reno flashed a cocky grin. “We know where she's hiding yo. We keep them away from you. Sephiroth won't be able to come through until the energy M'adoc gave you wears off.”

“Them…” Cloud repeated and he looked at Tifa.

Reeve followed in walking up to Cait Sith and adjusting his crown.

“Yeah the bitch is in two others that we know of yo. She went after M'adoc last night, he was down the road last night drinking with Walker and Clover.”

Cloud looked to Zack and he saw his friend's face.

“She went after M'adoc because he tried to suppress Sephiroth.” Tseng seemed to muse. “I'll have to make a note of that.”

Cloud looked at Zack. “Are you sure you want to do this Zack?”

“I've got no choice there are two ways I can get stronger. Tseng's way and this way… I'd rather this way.” Zack replied. “But I'll do what needs to be done.”

“Then I'll try to contact Genesis as soon as possible.” Tseng stated. He looked to Reno. “I expect you to follow orders this time Reno.”

“Sir.” Reno remarked.

Tseng walked to the door. “I'll leave you to it. Contact me after the job is done Reno.”

Cloud watched Tseng leave.

Reno moved up to the bar sitting on a stool next to Yuffie looking at Tifa. “So what ya got to drink yo?”

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was just after dinner, Zack was in the kids room, Reno sitting on the other bed, neither of them really moved or spoke. It was that awkward silence.

Once again Tseng had thrust them together.

 

Zack and Reno had worked together once or twice in the past before Zack became Hojo's test subject for the first time. It was a mission out to Mime a supposed army of Monsters, but turned out it was just some more of Hojo's experiments that escaped. Of course on the way back they were about three days late because Reno got a bright idea to visit the Gold Saucer. Zack got stranded while Reno found some brunette to hang with for three days. Zack being the country boy he was didn't really have much experience with the Gold Saucer and lost quite a few gil trying to keep himself entertained while the copter pilot got laid… a lot. That was their first mission together.

 

Luck had it he got teamed with Reno a few months later when Zack had to go home for a couple of weeks and found the outskirts of Gongaga over run with monsters, Reno had been sent in to help him clear the area. But once again on the way back to Midgar, Reno decided to stop off at Costa Del Sol, to check out some beach bunnies. After that Veld felt that the two weren't suited to be working together, they were the same age, young men the same age working together were easily distracted.

 

“Do we really want to do this here yo?” Reno finally asked.

Zack looked up. “It is the kids room it feels kinda wrong.”

“This is also the room where Sephiroth and Jenova-” The red head trailed off.

Zack stood up and nodded. “Good point lets go.”

“My place yo?” Reno asked.

“Yeah your place.” Zack agreed.

 

The two walked down the stairs the AVALANCHE crew were still there.

“That was quick.” Tifa blinked.

“Not there…” Zack stated. “Bad memories on Reno's part.”

Cloud nodded. “Then where.”

“His place.”

“Not as bad memories.” Reno added.

“For you.” Zack looked at Reno.

“Well it's better than doing it in the kids room yo. They sleep there that's just twisted.” He pointed out.

Zack sighed and held up his phone. “I'll call you when we're on our way back.”

Cloud nodded.

 

Reno made his way to the door looking up and glancing at Cid leaning over Vincent who was sitting in a booth in the darkened corner of the bar. He blinked at the sight. ` _What's going on over there?_ ' He thought to himself.

He caught the tail end of Cid's words. “So that's why ya were avoiding `ere then.”

“Pretty much.” Vincent stated.

Cid shook his head. “Ya gotten over it obviously.”

“As much as one could.” Vincent replied his voice lowered.

“Stick with me, it won't happen again ya `ere?” Cid just grinned.

Reno felt Zack's hand slap his on the shoulder. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah right.” Reno nodded and he walked outside looking at the sun that was setting in the horizon. “Can I stop for a drink yo?”

“Reno.” Zack shot him a look.

“Okay okay.” Reno sighed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack walked into Reno's apartment and stopped dead. It was clean. He looked at Reno as he tossed his keys in to a bowl on the kitchen bench.

“Reno…”

“Hmmm?” The red head looked over his shoulder. “What?”

“Is this the right apartment?”

Reno gave him a flat eyed look. “Oh funny. Elena, Rude, Clover and Walker cleaned it after Seph's last ` _attack_ ' on me.”

“And it's still clean?” Zack questioned walking in shutting the door, then he stopped seeing the pile of beer cans near the sliding door leading out in to the balcony.

“Mostly.” He added seeing it as a rubbish pile with a pizza box, some Wutai take-out boxes and a couple of fried chicken boxes in there.

 

Reno motioned with his finger. “Follow me let’s get this over and done with.”

“What sober?” Zack teased following Reno in to his room.

“Don't kill the mood yo.” Reno replied before flopping on to his bed hands behind his head.

Zack moved he on the bed cross-legged and looked at Reno. “Well.”

“You go.” Reno stated.

Zack blinked and looked at him with flat eyes. “Why do I have to start?”

Reno could have smirked at the puppy like whine from the raven haired former SOLDIER member. He was like a child at times.

“If I start and a certain silver haired buddy of yours comes out-” Reno began.

“Okay okay.” Zack sighed and pulled his shirt off tossing it to the side.

Reno watched as he lay there, he could see the embarrassed flush on Zack's face. His eyes skimmed over the tanned body. Muscles twitched in his chest nervously. He prevented himself showing any sign of attraction. There was only so much cock out there a guy like himself could take. But he could still see why Cissnei flushed like a schoolyard girl when she spoke about Zack to Elena and their bedroom experiences. Reno hadn't been meaning to overhear he had only wanted to drop off some of Tseng's paperwork to Elena but had caught the beginning of the conversation and he had stayed out of sight listening to Cissnei describing Zack's physique to her good female friend.

Reno felt the corner of his mouth tilt up as he looked at Zack. He could see what she saw as Zack knelt there on the bed looking lost and confused. The innocence behind blue eyes were on him.

“You're taking too long yo.” Reno pointed out.

Zack frowned. “I'm not exactly in the mood here.”

Reno sat up he moved behind Zack who blinked looking over his shoulder at him.

“R-Reno?” Zack questioned confusion in his voice.

For someone of the same age group, Reno would thought it was pretty obvious what was going to happen, ever the clueless puppy living in a world of denial that both men and women found him attractive.

“I'm sure I can change that.” Reno whispered softly, lips brushing against Zack's ear lightly.

Reno saw the slight shudder. He slipped his hands round Zack's torso, running up Zack's chest. His lips nipped at Zack's ear.

“Are you getting there yet yo?” Reno teased.

Zack failed at suppressing a surprised groan, making Reno chuckle.

“Oh does Zack like that yo?” Reno grinned and licked softly.

 

Zack just moaned as he pulled Reno's hair over his shoulder lightly to play with it.

Reno slid his hands around farther, hands rolling over Zack's chest and nipped at his ear.

Zack felt flushed and embarrassed at the same time. This was Reno, he was a friend and previous work collage. Last time it was easy to pass off because they were drunk and nothing had really happened, beyond a couple of hand jobs. Zack could tell instantly that it was going to go beyond a couple of hand jobs.

 

Reno ran his hands up Zack's chest and his fingers traced over the smooth skin his mouth planting kisses down the nape of raven haired man's neck.

Zack moaned against Reno's touch looking over his shoulder watching.

Reno grinned playfully. “Get ready for a fun fill night, Zack.” His hands ran down Zack's arms and took up Zack's hands he pulled them up over his head pinning them down with one hand kissing down Zack's spine slowly. Reno's other hand slinked around to Zack's chest.

 

Zack gasped suddenly in response nodding his head. “Y-yeah…” His moan vibrated through his body in a shiver.

Reno brushed his fingers down Zack's chest. Zack's eyes watching the hand while his other two remained pinned under Reno's solitary one. Reno's hand rubbed the hardening nipples before slowly moving down, licking, kissing, and nipping down the SOLDIER's back, his breath hot against Zack's skin.

Zack couldn't control his panting. He could feel those familiar primal urges surfacing under Reno's tormenting touches causing his face to flush not in embarrassment but in sudden need.

“Hnnn R-Reno…” Zack groaned louder than he should have. “G-good…”

 

Reno stilled his hand leaning back over, lips brushing against Zack's ear moaning softly.

“Mmmm what was that yo? I couldn't hear you…” Reno ran his hand down Zack's chest and over the growing need in Zack's pants squeezing slightly.

 

Zack's breath hitched suddenly. “I-It's good…” His hips slowly bucked in to the hand gasping in need of the touch. His entire body was heating up with the touch from his flame haired bedroom partner. He couldn't believe there was no alcohol in this Reno seemed to intent not to initiate. But he had and now that he had started it was like a warning going off in his head that he was going to be late in getting back to Seventh Heaven.

 

Reno smirked. Kissing Zack's left shoulder stilling his hand, making Zack's urgently bucking hips do the work.

“Mmmm and why should I do this?  Give me a reason to… show me…” Reno leant over and nipped at Zack's shoulder. “How… much… you… want… it… yo?” Each word marked by a nip down the back.

Zack groaned, hips rocking back against Reno moaning. “C-Cause… I…” His breath caught between pants.

“Say it yo…” Reno growled in Zack's ear, fingers slowly undoing the SOLDIER's pants and stopped.

 

“Cause… I.” Zack paused blushing. His hips thrust desperately.

Was he that sexually starved that the slightly inclining of either male or female over his body drove him to want this like a mako addicted junkie?

“Need you…” His hips slowly moved desperately thrusting against the hand trying to break free of the control the red head had over his lusting body. Was this why Sephiroth wanted Reno so badly at times? Reno had a bedroom conquest list longer than the list of the former 1st class elite and SOLDIER's that had deflected from the company, himself, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Kunsel and Luxiere included in there.

“Just you…” Zack finished flushing red. He couldn't believe he said it. He wandered if it was Sephiroth coming through somehow, but he doubted it.

Zack was hurt still, Cloud had picked Tifa. Zack was glad at the same time though, he knew Cloud should have, but still he was hurt inside and his eyes closed. Reno he didn't want to use him like this but his mouth and body betrayed his inner thoughts and feelings.

 

Reno let out a low ragged groan and latched onto the side of Zack's neck. His hand letting Zack's wrist's go shrugging out of his jacket and shirt easily, letting them fall behind him. His teeth lightly dug in slightly to Zack's skin.

“Ah…” Zack gasped in shock his hands still above his head tangling in to the sheet.

Reno grinned as Zack squirmed.

He worked at getting off his pants and boxers with one hand. His chest laid against Zack's back, the fingers on his other hand slowly gripping the already dripping shaft as he moaned.

“Zack…”

Zack panted gasping, hips thrusting in to the hand quickly, moaning at the touch. “Reno… hnnn...” Reno noted that Zack's voice had dropped in to an urgent purr.

“Mmmmm yes Zack?” Reno grinned. “You like it don't you?” He gripped harder and shifted up on knees, pushing against his entrance slightly, sliding a finger in slowly and started to stretch him, licking a trail down his spine slowly.

 

The intrusion made Zack gasp. “God yes…”

His hips bucked back moaning as the talented finger stroked him, pushing in then pulling out, curling round and diving in again to repeat the tormenting process.

Zack found himself burying his face in the sheet to hold in the strangled moans, his body shuddering against the touch. Hips thrusting back against Reno's hand then forward in to his other hand stroking him. He was losing himself, he had no more control, and he just knew he wanted it and he hated himself for feeling this, it was guilt at himself at falling so easily in to the devil called lust that Tseng and Sephiroth had awoken inside of him.

  
Reno grinned and purred against his neck. “Good…” He jerked his hand roughly over the arousal, while sliding another finger in.

Zack groaned. “Hnnn…” He rocked his hips against Reno's hand.

Reno caught Zack look over his shoulder to him panting, face flushed.

“Tell me when you’re ready, Zack.” Reno nipped at his ear, his voice practically dripping with the passion and desire he felt as he moved his fingers harder faster and deeper.

Zack nodded his head in a daze hips rocking between both hands, he seemed lost in the moment and Reno had never seen such a look on the SOLDIER's face before, he knew Cloud would be glaring at him when he returned Zack to Seventh Heaven. But orders were orders… his eyes closed his mouth moving to the side of Zack's neck. Still it was enjoyable. He would probably do it again if Tseng wanted him to. Zack was more than responsive, and Reno could feel the hurt in the man over Cloud and Tifa, he didn't show it but it was there, he would probably be needed to mend the broken pieces.

 

Zack's hips rocked back a groan escaping his mouth. “I'm more than ready…” He looked at the red head over his shoulder panting. “Do it… Reno…”

Fingers locked into the sheet in preparation. He let his forehead touch base with the bed letting out a breath, as he felt one hand let go of his aching arousal, fingers slipping free from prepping him. Zack tried to sustain his whimper of being left neglected, reminding himself it was close and soon. He couldn't let himself appear like he was sucked into becoming this needy sex addict.

 

Reno hands moved to the other man's hips and gripped him tightly thrusting his hips forward, sliding in with a moan. Even though it was only his tip he could feel his length twitching in anticipation at being trapped in the firm warmth.

“God Zack… you're so tight yo…” Reno nipped at Zack's neck and shoulders.

He pulled at the finer hairs at the back of Zack's neck as he slowly rocked his hips, sliding in farther slowly. Zack's head lifting from the mattress slightly back arching and slowly thrusting back. Reno stilled for a moment not wanting to hurt the former SOLDIER, Tseng would have his ass if Zack was returned hurt.

“R-Reno…” Zack's whimper. His hand touched Zack on the shoulder pushing in slowly.

Zack let out a moan at Reno slowly filling him, Reno could feel Zack relaxing his muscles along the way.

“R-Reno… hnnn you feel so good…” Zack groaned.

Reno smirked. “Right back at ya yo…”

Reno slowly started to get a rhythm going. He moaned, biting his lip against that mind numbing mix of pleasure and pain. His hand moving to Zack's neglected arousal and he started to continue his fluent strokes.

Zack's hips rocked back against Reno's urgently.

“Hnnnn.” The former SOLDIER groaned in the midst of panting heavily, hips rocking back then forward in to Reno's hand.

Reno squeezed harder and ran a thumb over the tip, spreading the precum and groaned feeling himself getting closer to that edge.

“Hnnnn… Zack…” Turquoise eyes closed Reno's mouth nuzzled Zack's back between the shoulders and arched harder.

Zack gasped loudly, hips jerking in to Reno's hand then back.

“So close…” The pants came out in a shudder. “Hnnn Reno…”

Reno's hand flicked faster over Zack's arousal fingers slipping over the tense sacs quickly then back over the length. But that was all it took for the former SOLDIER to howl out.

 

Zack let out a cry his climax spilling on to the sheet. Fingers still locked in to the sheet only gripped tighter as his breath released in ragged gasps. Reno still thrusting behind him Zack groaned the arousal filling him from behind to the point where if Reno kept it up Zack would be going hard again sooner than he wanted.

 

Reno pulled Zack against him hard and groaned, feeling himself start to slip just as Zack did. His hips slapped against the skin quickly his breath panting.

“Z… Za…ck…” Reno gasped. His head back, eyes closed as he gasped hard.

With a few more quick hard thrusts he found his arousal tremble and he pulled out then darted in harder and deeper as he reached his climax. Reno bit down on Zack's neck, muffling his own cry.

 

Zack let out a moan at the feeling of Reno's release filling him, his entire body trembling as he panted.

“Hnnn… that was… just… wow…” He looked over his shoulder at Reno. “I wanna…”

Zack was cut off by a knock at the door.

Reno let out a defeated groan. “Hold that thought.” Reno gingerly slipped from Zack with a hiss.

He got up grabbing a towel over the back of the chair wrapping it round himself heading out to the lounge.

Zack lay there panting his hand went to his face.

` **You enjoyed him…** '

Zack froze at the voice sitting up on his knees suddenly the dizzy spell overcoming him. ` _Not now…_ '

There was a chuckle. ` **No not now… but when mother is returned to us then everything will be in motion…** '

 

Reno unlocked his door opening it. “Yo what is it… I'm kinda busy here.”

He stared at his dark skinned partner standing there, uniform neat and pressed as usual with his sunglasses covering his eyes.

“R-Rude?” Reno blinked.

Rude smirked at him. “You owe me three hundred and sixty gil partner.”

Reno blinked for a moment looking at Rude, ` _Okay who the hell snitched on me…_ ' Reno thought frustrated. “Oh that is no fair yo! I was ordered to!”

Rude continued to grin. “You never laid the ground rules down.” He held out his hand. “Pay up.”

“Oh for the love of Jenova's head. Damnit let me get my wallet yo.” Reno huffed stalking inside, leaving a smirking Rude at his door.

 

 

To Be Continued…


	29. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena x Tseng / Tifa x Zack (limey stuff)

**Chapter** **Twenty-Eight**

 

 

Elena let out a sigh running her hand through her hair rinsing out the last of the strawberry scented conditioner.

It was nice to have company, especially of the male kind in her bed, but tonight was a night she was going to just sleep. Tseng was working late and she was due in the office first thing in the morning. So she was just having a quick shower then bed.

Flicking her head back as the last of the conditioner was washed free. She picked up the shower sponge then stopped seeing the bathroom door pushed open. Turning her head she looked at her white fluffy cat. Ray sat there blue eyes blinking and looking at her.

“Maow” The cat started to purr before running up to her laundry basket.

“Ray! No you don't!” She jumped out of the shower but it was already too late, the fluffy fur ball sat in the laundry basket and curled up lying down.

Elena let her head drop defeated. “Damn cat, that's clean to.” She sighed.

The responsibilities one had to put up when furry companions were acquired. She didn't regret taking the stray home when he was an eight week old kitten. Cissnei and her had found the kitten and turtle in Junon during the hunt for Zack and Cloud, they had taken both baby animals home.

Supposedly Turks were supposed to be big and bad ass, striking fear into the hearts of the enemy, but when the two had seen the lost and stray animals, Turks or not they were still women, suckers for the cute and abandoned that made them take them home.

 

Giving up Elena grabbed a large blue towel and wrapped it round herself turning off the shower, Ray had taken a liking to sleeping in the bathroom, normally he slept on the dirty clothes but today had to be the day he picked the clean clothes pile, which meant tomorrow they would all have to be washed again.

Walking out into the darkened lounge Elena stopped seeing the lights of Midgar twinkling through the window. The lights seemed to stretch on forever and she moved up to the window opening the door to the balcony letting the cool night air stream through the apartment cooling her down.

 

Elena froze as she felt it finally a change in her apartment there was someone else in it with her, she looked over her shoulder and jumped falling back Turk training forgotten in surprise.

Tseng's arm slipped round her back catching her, and she looked up seeing that long raven hair fall over shoulders as his deep dark eyes intensely gazed at her.

“S-sir…” She stammered.

He helped her to her feet, and her hands moved over the suit jacket. Even she was still getting used to the grace and pose of his movements, they were always so fluid.

She felt his fingers move to graze her cheek lightly and she blushed.

“I thought you were-”

“Rufus told me to leave to get some rest. I have one phone call to make then I'm free.” He helped her sit down.

Elena watched as he pulled out his cellphone and he flipped it open dialing the number. Sitting there quietly she watched his face, it was still work serious mode so she knew to be quiet, but even so a mischievous smirk played over her lips.

“Tifa…” Tseng spoke. “We need your assistance.”

 

Elena stood up and Tseng's eyes followed hers like a cat watching a mouse. Her hand moved to the edge of the towel, his eyes narrowed for the moment.

“It's regarding Zack…” He stopped caught stunned as she pulled the towel off.

Elena thought he really needed to stop focusing on Zack so much, she understood things had happened between the two because Zack needed the push, but that didn't mean even just before he clocked out that he had to be following and continuing plans to help Zack.

“No he's fine.” Tseng coughed his eyes skimming over her body as she teasingly posed for him. “I've sent Rude to pick him and Reno up they will returning-”

Elena slipped up to him slipping the free hand from his pocket and moved it up to her breasts, holding his hand there.

“Soon…” Tseng shot her a look and Elena just smiled, her hand moving to his pants undoing the belt and sliding the fly down quietly. “I need for…” He stopped his head shooting back and he held the gasp in as her hand slipped in finding the fabric covering his length. “You to buy… us some time.” Tseng blushed. “No… I'm fine.” He shot Elena a dirty look. She dropped to her knees sliding his pants down, then pulling his boxers down, her fingers playing over the tip of his length.

Tseng's hand grabbed hers as he spoke to Tifa. “Genesis has informed us he will be aiding us in three days time, apparently he thinks we have all the time in the world.”

Elena bit her lip, so that's why Tseng came here, more work problems.

“No I'm not sending any of my team over. I asked for you to buy us some time.” Tseng kept his eyes on her.

Elena slowly ran her thumb up the underside of his length, it caused him to shudder and she smirked, maybe now he'd remember to leave work things at work and not come to her apartment while still on the clock.

“Not Cloud… we understand he needs time to recover from Sephiroth. I highly doubt any of the others would be willing to do this. Sephiroth must be kept dormant.”

 

Elena slipped her mouth over the tip of Tseng's length and he nearly crumbled. He caught himself in time to land silently on his knees looking at her. Elena saw that lusty look play over his eyes and she knew when he hung up that phone she was in for it.

“Tifa… I don't need to tell you to be careful. I expect you to phone in the verdict tomorrow. I'll be waiting.” He flipped the cellphone closed. “You!”

Elena squealed and jumped up running away trying to hide in her giggle. She put the coffee table in between herself and Tseng and she watched as he pulled the rest of his tie and jacket off, before undoing the top few buttons of his shirt.

“Is Zack in trouble again?” Elena asked.

“For once Zack is fine.” Tseng sighed. “Genesis is holding up our plans.”

Elena looked at him. “He hasn't changed has he?”

“Not in the slightest.” Tseng finally gave up trying to unbutton his shirt and just pulled it off, and leapt over the coffee table picking her up in a swoop pinning her against the window.

“What happens now?” Elena whispered.

“Hopefully get Tifa to fill in. Until we can find someone to fill in for the three days Genesis wastes our time.” Tseng replied.

Elena's hand played through his hair. “You know Cloud won't like the fact you're setting Tifa and Zack up.”

“Well I doubt Vincent or any of the others will want to take her place.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa's hand moved through her hair as she stared at the phone, she'd hung it up ages ago, but she just stood there looking at it. She was in complete shock, Zack… the same Zack she had told that she hated all those years ago after Sephiroth had killed her father. The same Zack, Cloud had fallen in admiration with.

She loved Zack just as much as Cloud, but like a brother, he was a silly idiot at time and he knew how to bounce back, he always bounced back. But could she?

She understood the request, no order, and she suddenly hated Genesis right now, how could he? Zack needed his help and he decided to go wandering right when Zack needed him the most, the question was… why?

“Tifa…” She heard Cloud's voice.

Tifa blinked before looking to the door and she smiled slightly. “Sorry I didn't hear you.”

Cloud must have known something was up because he walked right up to her and she felt his arms go around her and she clung to him shaking.

“Who was it Tifa? What's wrong?” Cloud asked she could hear the concern in his voice.

“Ts-Tseng… Genesis has decided to wait three days, he wants me to… with Zack.” She looked up at Cloud.

His reaction was one of definite shock. “Zack won't go for it.”

“We need to keep Sephiroth dormant.” Tifa looked at Cloud.

“I-I'll-” Cloud began

“No he doesn't think you've recovered enough from Sephiroth's attack.” Tifa touched the side of his face.

 

Cloud frowned he knew he was frowning. He didn't like the idea, but in a way he felt as if it was Karma for the times Zack and he had, while Tifa waited patiently for him.

“Do you think you can?” Cloud asked.

“I- I don't know… but we promised we'd help him in any way we can didn't we?” Tifa asked. She looked to the window her hand clutching at his top.

Cloud shook his head. “Zack won't go for it.”

Tifa sighed. “Then we don't tell him, just when he gets back send him up here. Don't tell him why.”

Cloud looked down at her and nodded. “Okay.” He brushed the hair from her eyes his insides were ripping at the thought, he wondered suddenly if this was how Tifa felt when he had been with Zack, was she this hurt inside at the thought?

“I'll wait up here for him… can you… watch the bar for me?” She looked up at him. “I don't want Cid and Reno drinking everything.” She smiled at him and he felt her hand slip through his hair.

Cloud nodded. “I can do that.”

“Thank you.” Her hand slipped behind his head and to the back of his neck and he felt his head pulled down suddenly her mouth capturing his.

His arms slipped around her waist pulling her close as he let her mouth move over his as if in a premature silent apology for what was going to happen.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cissnei sat with Clover in the Turk bar, for once the two of them off the clock, and it had been ages since she had time to catch up with her ex partner. She spent three years with him staying with Zack's parents in Gongaga. She had taught him all he needed to know about the field work.

Cissnei could see Kaye glancing over at Clover worriedly, before looking away to talk to Severance, Sylvie and Quinn.

Clover wore a fur collar tanned leather jacket a white singlet top underneath and a pair of dark denim jeans. He was fidgeting with his sleeping lion pendant not really focusing on anything, his beer remained untouched which was a first.

Cissnei had hoped the catch up would have been more verbal. Her legs crossed and it took her a moment to remind herself she was wearing a back miniskirt with matching black heels, her yellow halter top adding the splash of color to the ensemble.

“You look lonely kiddo… I know certain girl-”

Clover's eye twitched. “M'adoc not in the mood.”

M'adoc just shrugged before walking up to where Ezekiel sat at a table, the guns laid out on either side of the paperwork he was going over furiously.

 

Cissnei watched Clover look to Ezekiel then turn around with a sigh.

“Clover are you alright?” She looked at the blonde worriedly.

Clover looked up at her. “F-fine!” his hands flapped in front of himself and he smiled like an idiot. “Just… distracted.”

“You know what would be nice, if we managed to get you some leave, then maybe when this is over you, me, Zack, Cloud can head to his parent's place you know. They asked about you last time I was there.” Cissnei offered.

Clover looked down. “I don't want to intrude… Probably best I don't go.”

Cissnei sighed. “Where's Walker when you need him to slap you over the back of the head?” She asked. “You've gone paranoid.”

“I…” He looked down. “Walker's vanished. He's just gone. No one knows where he went, he turned his phone off so the GPS can't locate him.” Clover looked at her. “I just got back from Banora I had to deal with his parents yelling at me because being a Turk is dangerous.” He rolled his eyes. “As if SOLDIER wasn't.”

 

Cissnei smiled. “SOLDIER boys eh… they're always running off doing something.”

“Some partner I turned out to be…” He looked up at her. “There's only one other place he could go… but I'll head there tomorrow.”

“Why did he go you know?”

Clover shook his head too fast and Cissnei frowned, there was definitely something the blonde knew. He knew why Walker was gone, but he wasn't saying anything.

“Yo you me… now.” M'adoc grabbed Clover who yelped in surprise as he was pulled up from his seat. M'adoc looked at Cissnei. “Sorry borrowing him.”

Cissnei nodded. “Um… sure.”

“M'adoc hey!” Clover protested.

 

Cissnei watched as Clover was forced to sit down opposite Ezekiel and the dark skinned Turk scientist looked up for a moment. Cissnei watched them talk, Clover blushing and nodding slowly. She couldn't hear the conversation but from the looks of it, there was too many secrets suddenly popping up here there and everywhere since Jenova and Sephiroth decided to pop back on the scene.

“Clover was attacked by Jenova.” M'adoc spoke from behind her, she turned to look up at the older blonde.

“When?”

“When Sephiroth went for Cloud. Those two and their blue eyed blondes eh?” M'adoc sat down where Clover had been. “You were his partner, did he tell you anything about his life while you were both in Gongaga?”

Cissnei nodded. “Said his father died in an asylum and his mother re-married, his sister was murdered and he was disowned from the family. Sylvie found him outside ShinRA and Reno trained him, before I was to take over for field training. Not much else.”

“I think he's stuck between a rock and a hard place, if we don't find Walker soon, I'm worried he might abandon the Turks with no warning.” M'adoc looked at her.

 

Cissnei blinked, she had no idea where this was going. “M'adoc why are you-?”

“Where Walker goes he'll follow, especially when Jenova is involved.” M'adoc stood up.

“M'adoc wait… what's going on?”

“Jenova she's jumped back in to Walker… I want you to tell the puppy, he could be in danger, and I really don't want to have all my hard work go to waste.” M'adoc looked at her and nodded his head to where Clover sat. “She's infected Clover too, he's on the verge of running… probably best if they stayed low.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Cissnei whispered. “I could call Tseng and-”

“The puppy needs to know.” M'adoc cut her off. “He needs to know who the enemy will be inside when she comes for him. Tseng doesn't need to know, the Turks are the only family Clover has right now, you should know that.” He smiled. “And I told you because it's nice to see you so girlie since the puppy came back, I'm liking the top.” He winked before heading off.

Cissnei looked down at the low cut halter top and her cheeks went pink, her arms crossing over her chest. “Pervert.” She hissed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud knew he wasn't much of a bartender after he'd let Cid talk him in to sitting back and having one drink with him, one drink turned in to many and Cloud had lost count of how many pitchers of beer the two of them had gone through together.

Cid was proud of him for actually managing to keep up given that Cloud had never really been a hard drinking person, at least not until tonight, but his worry his concern for Tifa and her mental state come tomorrow was what had him troubled, to the point where he gave in to Cid's coaxing.

Right now though the fellow blonde was being hefted up by Vincent and Yuffie and led to lie down to the makeshift unisex bedrooms in the basement. Almost like it were the old days back when they were known as a rebel faction group hiding out in the Seventh Heaven basement plotting numerous ways to take down ShinRA.

Cloud looked to the clock. Zack should have been back by now with Reno. Letting out a sigh he made his way to the stairs his head spinning the alcohol slowing his perception right down. He made it half way up the stairs before stumbling and he gave up sitting halfway up the stairs resting his head in his hands.

 

Cloud wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there dozing when the door opened. He heard Zack's voice.

“At least Tseng gave us enough time to have a shower. But why back here so fast.”

“Yo I'm surprised the place is still open.” Reno's voice followed through.

Cloud blinked seeing them stop at the base of the stairs Zack blinked looking up at him.

“Cloudy? Hey are you alright?” Zack jogged up the stairs and Cloud felt himself hefted up vertically and he lent on Zack unwillingly.

Reno stood there raising a brow. “Yo Cloud what's wrong?”

“N-nothing… got stuck drinking… w-with Cid.” He let out a bitter laugh. “Don't make a good bartender.”

Zack laughed. “That's for sure. C'mon lets get you to bed.”

Cloud shook his head. “No… C-can you talk to Tifa for me… please.” He looked down trying not to look anywhere else for fear of the dizziness that would probably have him bring up the contents of his drinking match over his mentor.

Zack let him sit back down and got a look on his face. “Oh dear… trouble in paradise huh?” He smiled. “Guess I can do that.” He motioned at Cloud. “I'll be back to get you in to bed.”

The comment caused Reno to snicker. “Oh really now?”

“Reno!” Rude scolded.

“What yo?” Reno looked at his partner flashing a grin.

Cloud heard Zack head up the stairs and he looked to Reno catching the red heads eyes.

 

Reno blinked for a moment seeing Cloud's look it was hard to read at first due to the alcohol, then he heard Rude clear his throat.

“What?” Reno looked from one to the other realizing he was left out of the silent conversation.

“Tifa… Tseng called her earlier.” Cloud spoke softly. “Genesis seems to be delayed…”

Reno knew his eyes went wide. “Wait you mean Tseng asked Tifa to-” He turned to look at Rude who nervously adjusted his tie, then his sunglasses looking away not making eye contact. “And she said yes?”

“No choice really. Barrett or Cid aren't going to and I know Vincent won't… Yuffie and Shelke won't either.” Cloud explained.

Reno had put up with Zack in the car on the way back stating how glad he was Cloud and Tifa were together, he admitted he was jealous. But he'd told Reno to hit him if he jeopardized that again.

Reno frowned he was getting fond of Zack, he had forgotten how energetic the other man was and how much he could drink, the only one Reno hadn't managed to drink under the table yet.

“Rude… I think we need to have a word with Tseng… now yo.” He turned round heading to the door.

Zack may have housed Sephiroth but he was still Zack. He was trying hard not to show on the outside how much it was getting to him, to have that silver haired pervert raping his and Cloud's friends of their energy. This would be the nail in the coffin that could possibly knock Zack off that bouncing board he was so fond of landing on when he fell.

 

Cloud blinked watching Reno stalk out, there was an annoyed look that flashed across Reno's face, Cloud knew the red head rarely got annoyed but he guessed Zack was growing on him, like he did so many others.

Rude flashed him an apologetic look. “We'll be back in the morning.” With that Rude was gone flipping the sign to closed as he left the bar.

Cloud turned and looked up the stairs before he grabbed the railing and pulling himself up, he needed to lie down before he fell down the stairs.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack found Tifa sitting on the bed cross-legged she had her head in her hands she was blushing when he entered.

“Hey Tif… what's happening?” He smiled shutting the door and leaning against it.

She looked up at him blinking. “It's not right and I don't normally like what they do. But he ordered me to because they've lost sight of him.”

Zack blinked confused for a moment. “Lost sight of him?” He then stopped remembering the dumb apple and the black feather. “Genesis…”

Tifa looked up at him, she forced a smiled. “I know you've just been with Reno and probably you're tired… but I… Tseng… he…”

Zack let his head drop defeated no wonder Cloud was drunk.

“Tifa I'll be fine…”

` **Will you really?** '

Zack stopped, Tifa looked at him. “Tseng thinks you need more to suppress Sephiroth for longer…” She whispered.

` **How perceptive of him… we'll have to thank him next time.** '

Zack wanted to grab his head to shut his voice out but it wouldn't work. He swallowed hard looking over Tifa.

“Tifa I hear him as we speak now. It's not safe for you.”

` **Oh we get to take this away from** **Cloud** … **take her… do it.** '

“Shut up Seph.” Zack grumbled looking to the side his face flushed at the thought of Cloud's girlfriend on the bed under him.

` **You want her I can feel it… a woman to make you feel normal…** '

Zack looked at Tifa as she stood up slowly and he watched her hand move to the base of her black top she pulled it up and off dropping it on the ground.

Her shorts and half skirt were the next to go and he felt he couldn't move, he couldn't look away, exposed toned shapely legs, large breasts hidden by the loose white singlet top. The centre of her womanhood hidden under panties, she was almost bare for him and he felt bad yet extremely turned on at the same time.

 

Tifa caught the gaze Zack was giving her, a man appreciating a woman's body, but to frozen to move at the same time for fear of destroying what friendship they had.

She walked up to him slowly, her fingers moved over the fly of his pants and she heard his breath hitch as she popped the top button open. Kneeling down she pulled the zipper down as she knelt in front of him sliding his jeans to his ankles, her hand moved up his legs to the base of his boxer shorts, then she felt her hands grabbed. She looked up at Zack's flushing face, he was embarrassed beyond Cloud's most embarrassing moment being when he had to dress up as a girl.

“T-T…Tifa… you don't have to-”

“You mean a lot to Cloud and I made the promise that I would do everything in my power to help save you.”

“We could just train.” Zack swallowed hard.

Her eyes moved to the tent formed in his boxers. “I know I'm not Aerith, or Cissnei… but I want to… no I feel I need to help somehow.”

“Cloud's drunk himself into depression Tifa this will break him.” Zack whispered pulling her up to her feet.

Tifa looked up at Zack her hand moved over the scar and she pulled him away from the door with a sigh, he followed regardless and she sat him on the end of the bed, before kneeling before him.

“He didn't say it. But I know him. Cloud feels he deserves this, he thinks he's hurt us both.” Tifa explained.

“That's stupid, it's not his fault Sephiroth-” Zack began.

Tifa cut him off placing two fingers to his lips. “I know…”

 

Zack looked at Tifa an unreadable expression crossed her face, it was some thought that made her blush.

“I've only ever been with Cloud… so this is embarrassing for me, but maybe if we don't… go all the way. I lend you what you need in another way.” Tifa offered.

Zack blinked. “I don't think it works that way Tifa.”

“We can try.” Tifa looked up at him.

“Are we compromising?” Zack asked.

Tifa's hand moved in to the slit of his boxer shorts. “Yeah. I believe so.”

“Tif-” Zack felt his breath catch in his throat at the feeling of soft long fingers rolling up his hidden length. “Ahh!” He fell back on to his elbows, the sensation of the soft touches moving up and down his arousal. His eyes began to drift close as his hips started to move with her hand.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rude pulled the car up outside Elena's apartment looking at the GPS blinking, it was where Tseng was. He didn't understand. Why would Tseng be at Elena's at this time of night?

Reno was out of the car before Rude even got to cut the engine.

“Reno wait!” Rude killed the engine and jumped out to follow Reno.

Rude stopped seeing Reno frozen looking up at Elena's apartment transfixed. His eyes followed Reno's and he saw it on Elena's floor two silhouettes the lithe, pale woman, her naked back pressed to the window for all the neighbours to see. A taller male hovering over her holding her up against the window.

“Fuck me yo.” Reno breathed. “Since when has Tseng been tapping Elena?”

Rude looked at Reno with a raised eyebrow.

 

Reno felt Rude's unappreciative glare more than saw it those shades hid most of the glares that Reno got from his partner.

“I believe this is a new development since Sephiroth has shown up.” Rude stated.

Reno didn't turn to look at Rude, he couldn't not when Elena was nailed to the window by Tseng. Reno thought he would have hated Tseng for doing this sleeping around thing, the rumour mill stating back in the day was that Tseng had been nailing Rufus, then with Zack's return Reno really felt Tseng was developing feelings for his friend. But this… this was unexpected and to Reno's surprise it hurt less than he anticipated.

“Ever since Kadaj tortured them… I was wondering when it would happen.” Rude commented.

Reno looked to Rude for the moment. That was true he admitted it. Elena had finally lost her rookie status after working with Tseng for the past four years as his Turk partner, she had been smitten with Tseng for so long, to the point where everyone knew she had feelings for the long haired Wutai man. It was so obvious, but it was out of the blue that Tseng held reciprocal feelings. The man rarely showed any emotion on his face apart from annoyance, well that one was obviously reserved more for Reno but it was the only emotion apart from the flash of concern when his team was in trouble and anger when Sephiroth decided he wanted to suck some of his energy using Zack's body.

 

“What are you going to do?” Rude asked breaking the silence that had fallen the loud mouthed Turk who rarely shut up.

Turquoise eyes blinked once then twice watching the window.

“I'm gunna get in on that action yo.” He grinned.

“RENO!” Rude snapped.

Reno laughed. “Kidding…” his face went serious. “He's messed with Zack's head and his emotions long enough yo. You shoulda seen Zack man.”

“I don't need to, I think it's understandable his confusion of having a psychotic former Hero take over his body giving him cravings and lust he never had before.” Rude replied.

Reno headed to the door. “I'll grab a cab home yo. Go back to the bar watch Zack for me yo. We need someone there in case Sephiroth decides he wants a piece of Cloud's woman.”

“I'll call in the verdict.” Rude opened the car door slipping behind the wheel, he waited till Reno was inside the building before he pulled away.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud's guilt and curiosity had finally gotten the better of him, he had slipped upstairs while Barrett and Reeve had helped Vincent move Cid somewhere to sleep off all the alcohol he'd drunk on the house.

 

Stopping outside the door Cloud could hear the familiar moans of Zack, he hadn't realized he had memorized that sound and his face flushed in embarrassment wondering but still partly knowing what Tifa could be doing to his friend to make him moan like that, Cloud knew Zack had a decent amount of self-control, but lately his control over his libido had started slipping majorly. He knew he deserved to feel this guilty, but he was worried about Tifa, a true 1st Class's strength was not something to be taken lightly especially in the bedroom, they liked it rough, fast and hard. Slow and easy was like a form of torture unless they were able to control that insatiable libido.

 

Pushing the door open silently with a crack, Cloud blinked through the haze of a drunken glance. Kneeling to the ground so not to be spotted, he saw Tifa, the back of her white singlet top, the panties all she had left on in the line of clothes. She knelt before Zack whose hips were settled on the edge of the bed and he was leaning back on his elbows head thrown back, mouth open, and his hips rocking up.

Cloud blinked for a moment before he clicked what Tifa was doing to the former 1st Class. Cloud knew from experience in the bedroom she was fastidious with what she used her mouth for in the bedroom. Cloud was a little bit jealous he had been her first in anything sexual including the art of fellatio. He hadn't thought she would have got on her knees to orally please his friend. Still watching her from this far, head moving in a slow rhythm, he could understand Zack's moaning, she was good, he knew that.

“T-Tifa…” Zack seemed to groan hips moving with her rhythm, he was gone, Cloud knew that look well enough, Zack wouldn't haven even noticed if a Genesis copy came up behind him in a moment like this and put a bullet in his head. “Oh God…”

Cloud watched Zack clutch at the sheets desperately trying to control himself from jumping the woman.

Cloud felt like he deserved it, but why? Why was Zack holding back, it would be killing him, normally by now he'd slipped around them like some kind of predator and had them screaming his name.

Blushing at the thought and memories of the man over and under him, made him swallow hard, he clutched at the frame watching, he could feel his own sexual need stir watching the two people he loved most and cherished in the world. They weren't touching each other at all, he knew Zack was a hug and touchy person, so why?

“Fuck!” Zack gasped hips bucking up hard.

Tifa seemed to pull back startled and Cloud heard her choke for the moment, Zack was sitting up and pulling her up to him, rubbing her back.

“Shit sorry Tif… I… it's just…”

Her hand to her mouth she shook her head and waved her other hand about to show she was fine.

“I just need…” She stood up heading to the door.

Cloud ducked back and on the other side. Tifa rushed out her face flushing in embarrassed and into the bathroom shutting the door.

Zack let out a groan flopping back on to the bed his arm moved over his eyes.

Cloud slipping into the doorway and he lent on the frame his sudden quick movement to not get noticed by Tifa left him with an awful head spin to the point where he was sure if he didn't lie down soon he would probably pass out on the floor, in one of his not so fine moments that he had on occasion.

 

Zack heard the floorboards creak, he lifted his arm up and saw the swaying Cloud holding on to the doorframe looking dazed and confused and even more drunk than he had been when Zack had arrived back.

Standing up he walked up to the blonde his arms moved round him pulling Cloud's head to his chest and the blonde shook as he held him.

“You must be tired of all this eh cloudy?”

“Nggggt… really.” The blonde almost slurred, Zack helped him in to the room and sat him down on the chair.

Zack smiled crouching in front of Cloud and ruffling up his blonde spikes. “You'll be right I promise.”

Cloud shook his head. “I'm not worried… bout me… it's you…”

Zack was sure Cloud saw his face soften. “He doesn't have me yet. But poor Tif, she's finding this difficult, she wanted to compromise, but it doesn't work that way, all or nothing.” He looked to the door. “She feels she's betraying you.”

Cloud's head looked up and he blinked, Zack saw the sobering look in his eyes. He smiled. “She's head over heels that you came back to her, and I'm glad you did. It hurt me I'll admit that, but you're both my friends I'd rather see you happy than both of you angry or suffering guilt over the other.”

Cloud's hand moved to Zack's shoulder and he lent in close.

Zack could feel the blush form on his face as lips touched his, Cloud's mouth moved under his ear. Zack felt his breath come quick as Cloud spoke.

“I love you both… I don't want to lose either of you… Tifa and I promised we would help you in any way we could… and we will.” Cloud stood up moving to the door.

Zack swallowed as he watched Cloud leave a bit steadier on his feet following after Tifa. Standing up he just blinked.

 

 

To Be Continued…


	30. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a chapter of just smut M/M/F
> 
> Cloud x Tifa x Zack with some etheral Seph x Zack going on at the end. ^_^
> 
> I'm just a pervert can't help it.

**Chapter** **Twenty-Nine**

 

 

Tifa washed her face, her mouth, Zack wasn't unpleasant, he was sweet, kind, gentle with her, but she felt the pain in her chest the sense of betrayal to Cloud. Clutching at the basin, her head low, she felt no better than one of the brothel girls Reno visited on a weekly basis. Knuckles turning white as she gripped the basin, she looked up sensing someone behind her.

Cloud's reflection in the mirror, she wiped her face quickly straightening up, he didn't need to see her confused and broken like this, she turned round as he strode up to her and she was sure he was going to yell at her, but instead she was pinned to the basin, his mouth over hers hotly, his hand slipped round her waist and he held her, tongue diving in to her mouth.

All she could do was groan as he made her melt and picked up her broken pieces at the same time. Her hands moved to slip round his neck, hanging on for dear life, as he wiped away any feeling of guilt.

 

Cloud's other hand brushed the fringe from her eyes as he broke the kiss. “We promised we'd help him together, then together we will.”

Tifa's eyes widened. “C-cloud are you sure… Sephiroth.”

“Won't come out for a while if we're both with him.” Cloud spoke. He was well aware he was as sober as a doornail now hearing Zack say that he would rather see the two of them happy rather than hurt had done it, plus the quick remedy he drank on the way to the bathroom.

Slipping his hand into Tifa's he smiled at her. “Together… we can help him.”

She smiled and he held on to her hand guiding her back down the hall, every few steps pausing to look over his shoulder at her. She was smiling at him and blushing when she realised what was probably going to happen, someone was going to sandwiched and she prayed that Reno was going to remain pre-occupied knowing his track record on timing.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack sat on the end of the bed just waiting. He heard the door open and he saw Cloud walk in holding Tifa's hand.

“Cloud?” Zack looked confused.

“I'm going to help.” Cloud spoke, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

“Uh… okay.” Zack blinked.

Cloud shut the door and Zack watched the blonde flip the lock. Then he realised what Cloud meant by help.

“Cloud are you sure? Seph-” Zack began.

“Is not using you tonight Zack.” Cloud lifted his shirt up and off tossing is aside over the chair. Zack blinked seeing Cloud look over his shoulder at Tifa who was staring at him blushing like mad.

“Whoa hold up… Cloud you're taking Tifa's place I can't.” Zack shook his head.

Zack blinked seeing Cloud pull Tifa up to him, he watched the mouth move over hers claiming her in a way that Zack felt his heart was being stabbed, he swallowed.

` _Just what the hell is he pulling? Doesn't he realise this will tick Seph off?_ '

Then he saw Cloud lifting her tank top up, Zack saw the flash of the well-toned and flat stomach, Cloud's hands were all over her and Tifa looked like she was melting as fast as ice at the touch. Cloud pulled the tank top off and behind before binding Tifa's hands in place, she looked shocked, obviously Cloud hadn't discussed this game plan with her.

“Cloud!” She exclaimed blushing.

Zack saw Cloud's hand move to the front of her bra flipping out a small knife he cut between the cups and Zack watched as Cloud flipped the blade away, peeling the lace back and behind reinforcing his binding.

“Zack… she's been hurt the most, you don't mind if she's in the middle first?”

Zack blinked eyes swooping over the curve of hips, the fullness of breasts, she was a woman… that was the main thing, it had felt like he hadn't been seen or heard from Cissnei in a while.

“I have no problem with that…” He smiled walking up to her, his hand moving under her chin, tilting her head up. “Sorry Tif… but a compromise won't give me the strength I need.” He apologised his mouth capturing hers.

 

Cloud stood behind Tifa, his hand moving in slow strokes up and down her sides over the spots she like to be touched, slowly she just ended up slipping into his arms with a moan.

Zack pulled back from the kiss. “Just returning the favour from earlier.” He dropped to his knees, fingers hooking in the sides of panties pulling them down.

Cloud held on to Tifa as her body jerked and she shook at the feeling of Zack between her legs.

“He won't hurt you… I'm here… so you're not betraying anyone.” He whispered into her ear.

 

Tifa just gasped feeling the tongue over her nub then teeth, Cloud held her so she didn't fall. She felt the tongue swirl round the bud before thrusting inside and her hips shot forward as she let out startled cry.

Hands on her hips Zack held her, thumbs running over her skin drawing small circles on her thighs. She was aware of her head touching and resting back against Cloud's shoulder, his head leaning over and her mouth was captured. Then she felt Cloud's strong hand move from her hip to her breasts thumb and forefinger tweaking the tips then touching and caressing each one softly.

The sensations were mind blowing trapped between two men of equal strength who could break a monster in half with their eyes closed, yet she felt as if neither one could nor would hurt her in any possible way.

 

Zack glanced up pausing for the moment at Tifa's eyes closed as Cloud's tongue manoeuvred round in her mouth. He drew the sleek muscle out tongues moving together, it wasn't as painful to watch knowing he was suddenly involved in this.

Lowering his mouth to her flush, letting his tongue diving into the heat of her sex tongue drawing circles round the bud, flickering in and out slow soft sensual, his mouth purring over the flush making her hips buck, as she moaned against Cloud's mouth.

Cloud's eyes darted to his as Zack slipped two fingers into the wet heat combining the action with his flickering tongue.

Tifa's body shivered her breath coming out slow, leaning against Cloud her hips rocked wanton needy, and she was slowly loosing herself to their whims.

“Z-Zack… oh God…” Her forehead curled into Cloud's shoulder and he could see the blush on her cheeks, the passionate whimpers as she let out a muffled cry into Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud's hand in her hair stroking whispering quietly into her ear, soothing her. Zack slipped back standing up slowly, Cloud's eyes meet his.

“Best move her to the bed before she collapses.” Zack smirked.

 

Cloud was on it. He shifted Tifa to the bed leaning her against the headboard, he looked into her brown eyes as she blinked her face flushed. Zack was behind him and he felt the other man's hands wrap around him from behind.

Zack's voice in his ear. “If you're helping then this needs to go.”

Cloud felt Zack's hand over the belt of his pants undoing the buckle, pulling it off swiftly, hand moving to the fly, making Cloud's breath hitch, his face heating up as Zack, dispersed him of his trousers.

Cloud could see Tifa watching them hotly.

“Z-Zack…” Cloud's voice came out shaky uneven but even he heard the lust behind it.

Zack's strong hand slid into boxers, grabbing his length and giving a long hard stroke. Cloud's hips bucked into the hand the gasp and pant passing his lips.

His boxers were removed quickly, Zack was over him, mouth along the back of his shoulder, kissing the skin softly. Hand stroking his arousal.

“How do you want to do this Cloudy?” Zack's voice asked softly. “It was your idea after all.” Causing Cloud's blush to grow.

“N-Not sure yet.” Cloud mumbled almost incoherently.

“Best to ask the leading lady then…” Zack teased.

 

Tifa couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene, Zack's strong hand over Cloud's arousal stroking as he whispered in Cloud's ear she didn't catch the words but whatever Zack said had Cloud blushing.

She caught Zack's playful eyes over Cloud's shoulder as his eyes gazed upon her. She almost shuffled back at the predatory look. It was obvious what was going to happen and she hoped she could last the night.

Zack manoeuvred Cloud to the bed, she looked up as Cloud crawled over her his mouth moving up her neck under her jawline. Hands moved over her breasts and she groaned under the sweet soft touches, feeling Cloud's hips roll up against her hips, his arousal hot, burning with need that Zack had awoken.

Tifa's eyes flickered to Zack watching them with a smirk on his lips, she watched him slip his boxers down before he slipped to the other side of the bed, she felt his hands move up and down her stomach, soft sweet, gentle, yet his touch was so different from Cloud's. She knew she was blushing like mad having four hands touching, stroking her body into a new form of arousal.

“How do you want it Tif?” Zack whispered in her ear.

His breath hot heavy and full of lust touched her neck.

Tifa blushed at the possibilities, two strong ripped men as different as night and day, touching caressing her in ways she had never experienced before.

“Remember you get middle first then we'll double team Cloud.” He whispered.

Tifa looked at him and she saw Cloud's eyebrow shoot up.

“I can hear you plotting you know.” Cloud stated.

Tifa laughed, Cloud's look was priceless, Mr. brooding had a look that made her heart sing, he wasn't sure if he liked the idea or not obviously but he was definitely letting the possibilities tick over in his mind, causing a faint blush on his cheeks.

“So easy to wind up.” Zack joked, his hand moving to her chin, her head tilted to his face, Tifa saw those blue eyes looking deep into hers, before his mouth covered hers, she gasped letting the slow kiss move over her lips, she whimpered as she felt skilful fingers slipping in to her heat again stroking thrusting up.

“Mrph!” She let out a startled muffled sound.

Cloud's mouth over her breasts, she broke from the kiss to gasp and look down seeing Cloud's hand between her thighs, his mouth dancing over her right breast hungrily.

“Look at him go.” Zack grinned. “Looks like fun…”

Tifa blushed at Zack's teasing voice. “You're not making this easy…” She whispered.

“C'mon tell me how would you like it Tif, throw me a bone here… We're mako enhanced not psychics… what would get you hot?”

Tifa blushed at the thought what was happening now was hot that was for sure, and she watched Cloud working his way down her body, before his tongue found her navel, tongue dipping in, making her whine at the sight.

Cloud always drove her body hot, he had no idea how much she grew to love his touch, his hold, his embrace, her best friend, her lover. She watched as his mouth reached his fingers, he glanced up at her, sliding fingers out and spreading her thighs. Her eyes watched his mouth play over her flush, his tongue slipping out and into her. She whimpered her hips rocking back, Zack supporting her since she didn't have the use of her hands or arms.

“Tif…” Zack's voice brought her back from the sight scent and feeling of Cloud. “Tell us, how do you want to do this?”

She leant against Zack her hips rocking without hesitation into Cloud's mouth.

“I-I… don't know… how do you need to get your strength?” She looked up at Zack.

 

Zack watched Cloud's head still between Tifa's leg, the sight was enough to get him more than hot under the collar, and he watched the tongue twirling round before thrusting in, the movement, action gave him a flashback of another certain blonde who had a hell wicked tongue.

“I normally need to…” He began watching that tongue thrusting in making Tifa whimper. “Be buried where Cloud is… but he looks good so I don't want to interrupt.”

Tifa nodded her head. “Then when he's done… do what you need to.” She whimpered, looking like she was ready to thrash or explode.

Zack watched Cloud, the blonde glanced up at him for a moment. Like he had a plan Zack knew that look.

` _He's been listening all that time… and still getting her off…_ ' Zack thought impressed.

Tifa's hips arched as she let out a cry.

“CLOUD! GOD!”

Zack watched Cloud give one last lick before pulling away, he saw Cloud move and lean over Tifa, hands to her hips stroking softly, then he felt Cloud's mouth touch his and he could taste Tifa's climax in the blonde's mouth and he groaned as the tongue circled his for the moment, before he drew back from the kiss.

Zack blinked and Cloud leant near his ear. “Both of us… inside her, I want to… try it.”

Zack must have looked shocked because Cloud looked to the side avoiding his gaze. “Shit… that's kinda hot. You ever done that before?”

Cloud shook his head.

“Neither… so who… on what side and do you have any-?” Zack cleared his throat.

“The bathroom there's some… Who do you think should you know…?” Cloud clearly looked embarrassed.

Tifa was looking between them not really understanding the conversation.

“She's your girl you should, besides could be good practice.” Zack teased.

Cloud hit him on the arm making Zack laugh. “For that comment you can go get it.”

Zack laughed and held his hands up.

“Aye aye…” He looked at Tifa tilting her head up to capture her mouth, making Cloud watch as his tongue taunted the inside of her mouth before he slipped back.

“Be back… If it gets too much remember just say the word and we'll stop.”

 

Cloud watched Zack walk out completely naked and he let out a breath looking at Tifa. He slipped up behind her untying her hands, she looked over her shoulder at him.

“Cloud what's happening… what are you two planning?”

Cloud caught her eyes, his hand moving to the side of her face, pushing her fringe from her eyes. “Do you trust us?” He asked.

“Of course.” She blinked.

“Just trust us, it's something that hopefully will make up for how we've treated you and give Zack the strength he needs.” Cloud explained.

He pulled the makeshift binds away, his hand moving to her hips, just the thought of entering Tifa and taking her like he had Zack on the cliffs overlooking Midgar, made him blush. Would she want him to knowing he had been with Zack in a familiar way?

 

Tifa rubbed her wrists leaning into Cloud's arms, his hands playing over her hips, fingers slipping between her thighs she moaned, he seemed unable to stop touching her and she loved it, he'd never been this touchy before, he'd hold her as they slept but he wasn't like this, she glanced to the open door, Zack obviously brought out the side of him, that wanted need to touch, and she looked up at Cloud, he looked down at her and she caught the smile as his head dropped and their lips met, his fingers slipped out and under. She felt the penetration of his fingers into the other part of her.

She let out a muffled cry against his mouth, as fingers slowly moved in then out slowly, pumping and stretching.

She then understood what was going to happen and she broke the kiss with a gasp, her eyes flickering to the door.

Zack stood there, head tilted to the side watching and he walked inside shutting the door before walking up to the bed and crawling over her.

She saw him hand Cloud the small tube.

Tifa blinked as Zack smiled at her and kissed her on the nose. “Are you okay with this?”

She nodded her head slowly. “We promised we'd help…”

 

Zack looked to Cloud who popped the tube open with one hand, squirting some out, then catching in on his fingers, he switched hands.

Zack watched fascinated at how Cloud worked, he did feel like a third wheel, but he didn't at the same time knowing they were doing this for him, but watching Tifa writhe her back pressed against Cloud's chest, her legs open wide, as Cloud's hand worked her, stretching the tight ring of un-penetrated muscle carefully, his other hand moving over her breasts lazily stroking and pinching the tips, his mouth on her neck.

To see them look so comfortable with each other and see how Cloud could multi-task against her body. He was trying to figure out how exactly they could work this without ripping her in half.

Cloud looked at him for the moment, before Tifa's head turned and her mouth caught Cloud's the two of them becoming preoccupied in the kiss.

Zack did a quick Sephiroth check, but it seemed his former friend was as transfixed as he was by the sight.

` _You're freaken perving aren't you?_ '

He heard the chuckle. ` **Maybe I am…** '

Cloud broke the kiss and Zack saw Cloud slid his fingers out with a groan. “Zack… a little help before I…” He trailed off.

` **You should help him before I do.** '

Zack didn't need any more encouragement as he slipped Tifa into his arms he knew from Cloud's lustful gaze he was close to just wanting to slam into her body.

Zack watched Cloud apply more lube over his fingers then over his arousal, Zack watched remembering the feel of Cloud buried inside him, he was jealous Tifa got to go first, but they owed her.

Cloud moved up behind Tifa and Zack helped Cloud ease her back onto Cloud's awaiting arousal.

“Ah!” Tifa let out a cry at the feeling, Zack kissed her on the lips quickly.

“It's okay Tif… we're here… if it hurts say so, and we'll stop to let you adjust.”

She nodded her head her eyes squeezing closed.

 

Cloud gasped as he felt the tight walls sink over his arousal.

“T-Tifa… it's tight…” His hands gripped Tifa's hips, his head rolling back at the feeling.

He felt Zack's hand touch the side of his face. “Breathe Cloudy okay…”

Cloud nodded his head slowly. He looked at Zack who seemed to have the patience of a saint at that time. He sucked in a breath feeling himself buried inside Tifa up to the hilt, his hands stroked her hips as she was panting, her head resting back against his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Cloud asked.

Tifa nodded. “Y-Yeah… it feels… so different.” She whispered. “Is this what it feels like for you two?” She asked her face blushing.

“Yeah.” Zack's voice came in reply. “It's different isn't it?”

She nodded. “Not bad… unusual…”

Cloud looked to Zack who moved up to them slowly. “Tifa… are you ready for Zack to join us?”

Her eyes flickered open and she looked at Zack before nodding her head slowly.

“Will it hurt?” She asked.

Zack touched the side of her face. “I'm not going to lie to you, it probably will to start with, just remember to relax, you're safe with us.”

Cloud watched Zack move close and Cloud sucked in a breath he could feel Zack slipping in to Tifa, she let out a gasp at the sensation.

Cloud moaned as he felt the thin wall of tissue between Zack and his arousal's. He had never felt anything like this. Zack lent over Tifa's shoulder and Cloud felt his mouth caught in the hungry kiss.

“God this is hot.” Zack breathed as they remained still for the moment waiting for Tifa to adjust to their bodies.

 

Tifa couldn't describe the feeling, it was a sensation unlike any other, she felt full, she looked at Zack his hands on her hips and he shot Cloud a look over her shoulder and nodded. Zack lay on his back and Cloud moved her slowly to lie over him, Cloud behind her, holding her steadying her trembling body, as they straddled Zack.

She flinched for a moment sucking in a breath.

Zack's hands touched the side of her face, his voice coming out soft and smooth.

“You okay Tif?” He asked.

She nodded. “F-Fine…”

“Just relax.” Zack whispered.

Nodding again, she let her hand play over Zack's chest, it felt strange touching Zack but not unpleasant either, washboard stomach, tanned to the nines, her hands moved over the unfamiliar body that she had never known on such an intimate level.

She could feel the strength in his pectorals and on the biceps of his arms. Tifa felt Cloud's hand on her back and she felt him slip back then make the slow thrust forward rocking her hips forward against Zack's hips.

She looked up at Zack and his hips caught the movement and he followed Cloud's lead with a groan.

Tifa could feel the pulse of their arousal's trapped within her, this could have made so many women jealous if she was ever to repeat this story to anyone.

They rocked her hips between theirs in a slow steady pulse driving her body to almost fall numb before it started. She felt wicked suddenly having these two perfect sculptures of men under and over her body moving in a perfect lust filled unison.

Thrusts seemed to meet and roll her hips between them in a gorgeous rhythm making her forget her jealousy of their earlier actions that she knew had happened. She was only aware of being driven into a sexual bliss making her body prematurely clamp down on them simultaneously as an unexpected orgasm shot through her making her cry out.

 

Zack brought Tifa's mouth to his as he continued his lazy thrusts following Cloud's lead, his hands cupping her breasts thumbs stroking the tips as her hands clutched at the sheets, she was a strong woman holding herself up on her arms… just.

Cloud was still steadily pumping his hips into hers, the slap of skin, the sheer concentration on his face mixed with a half lidded lust filled gaze.

Zack was drawn to them, they were both so attractive in their own right. They both were driving him crazy, it took all his power not to try and take control, because he feared the minute he did, Sephiroth would want in on this action.

Zack groaned feeling Cloud's fingers touch between his sacs lightly, rolling in a feather light touch.

“A-Ah! C-Cloud… d-don't… I can't…” Zack hissed.

He saw the blue eyes looking at him and he swallowed, passion filled glaze, he knew what Cloud wanted and he nodded, thrusting up into Tifa he could feel the thin wall of tissue and Cloud's arousal touch his through the skin.

His head rolled back as he groaned loudly.

 

Cloud watched Zack with a smirk, he'd never felt such power before being so close to both of them, nothing could ruin this moment.

Cloud lent over Tifa, his mouth by her ear kissing just beneath it.

“Tifa… are you okay?”

She nodded her head wordlessly, she was lost to them, and he knew it. His hand touched her shoulder the other on her hip and he helped her arch as he thrust into her causing her to let out a shuddering gasp.

He was so close to having a release, he hated holding back, but it was so much to feel that energy of the both of them as their bodies rolled and rocked. The skin slapping lightly as hips moved thrusting with need. The pace being changed to something more slightly up tempo.

Cloud's breath came out faster, panting, every stroke into her body driving his passion and need to reach that climax.

Zack's eyes locking with his for the moment.

“Easy Cloud, don't break her, or you'll be working the bar tomorrow.” Zack teased.

Cloud smirked. “Got cure…”

Zack seemed to sweatdrop nervously. “Promise me you're not turning into M'adoc…”

Cloud shook his head. Every stroke where his arousal touched base with Tifa and Zack brought him closer to that release, he just wanted to give Zack as much energy as he could, he needed every ounce of it from them both.

Tifa's body shivered in between them. Cloud was aware of her pants as he realised the up tempo pace hadn't been him or Zack but Tifa, as she was nearing another completion, was it really that good for her to earn another orgasm, it made him curious. But seeing a lost look of passion on her face, her eyes glazed, like she was no longer aware of where she was, just that she was enjoying it, made him realise it probably was worth another orgasm.

Cloud felt the clamping walls again and he heard Zack gasp, another orgasm rocketed through Tifa and Zack was close he could feel the twitch of his friend's arousal.

His finger's lingered between sacs touching lightly.

“F-Fuck… Cloud… ah!” Zack's hips thrust up and the release came out and Cloud felt the pressure of it.

He closed his eyes, hips still pounding into Tifa, he was seeking that climax, that mind blowing release that was so close. His mouth moving over the back of her neck and he felt her flexing muscles still clamping in a pulse making him groan his head burying into the back of his shoulder as his release came stronger and harder than any he'd had before filling her from behind.

 

Tifa's cheek rested on Zack's chest her breath coming out in pants, she blinked once, then twice, before Cloud finally moved from her sitting back with a groan and she looked at him as he sat there gasping for air hungrily. She was aching and muscles she hadn't felt throb in aches did more than throb they protested at her moving., but she slipped from Zack slowing, he hissed slightly, his forearm slung over his eyes as she seemed to be catching his breath.

Tifa moved up to Cloud crawling over him, her mouth touching his, her lips crushing against his, her tongue tangling in his mouth.

Her body ached, it really did, but she knew Cloud felt Zack needed more, even though Zack couldn't move, or it looked like he wouldn't move for a while.

Cloud's hand stroked and touched her pulling her onto his lap as their mouths continued to move together.

 

Zack lifted his arm to look at the two, then he felt something cool hit his arm and he looked down at the green orb then at Cloud.

“Hnnn Cloudy… please tell me you haven't been talking to M'adoc.” Zack groaned picking up the cure and activating it, he let the healing sensation roll over his sore and aching body, before he rolled it back to Cloud.

The blonde picked it up rolling it over Tifa's back and Zack saw him activate it, Tifa moaned, her body pressing against Cloud's.

Tifa pulled back blinking looking at Cloud.

“C-Cloud?” She questioned.

“It took M'adoc all night to give Zack enough strength if we can manage half of that then it should buy Zack enough time till Genesis shows up.” Cloud stated.

Zack nodded. “Yeah it could… but that depends if Jenova decides to pay the neighbourhood another visit.”

Tifa looked over her shoulder at him. “I don't think she would… would she?”

“Who knows.” Zack let out a breath sitting up to lean against the headboard. He blinked for a moment seeing Cloud look at Tifa. Tifa returned the look.

“What?” Zack asked.

But regretted almost instantly as Tifa slipped from Cloud up to him, he looked at Cloud who was using the cure on himself before he rolled his arms then his neck.

Cloud moved up behind him.

“Your turn in the middle.” Tifa teased with a playful smirk.

Zack's eyes went wide. “Oh wait a minute gimmie a second to recover!” He exclaimed.

 

Cloud's hands moved up and down Zack's sides slowly.

“I-I-I'm not ready yet…” Zack's voice shook.

Cloud smirked. “Tifa…”

Tifa moved her mouth over Zack's arousal, she licked the tip, her tongue dipping into the tip taking a drop of Zack's essence into her mouth and swallowing making Zack groan uncontrollably.

“N-no fair.” Zack gasped.

Cloud slipped out from behind Zack, his hand moving to stroke Tifa's hair. Before lowering his mouth to hers capturing her mouth, he could taste Zack on her mouth, then he looked down at the arousal his mouth moving up the side, tonguing the length.

Zack shivered. “O-Oh… God… Cloudy…” His hips rocked up.

Cloud became aware of Tifa's mouth taking the tip in and sucking lightly.

“F-Fuck!” Zack gasped.

Cloud's eyes meet Tifa's and she seemed to smile around the length, Cloud pulled back for a moment watching her as her head began to start bobbing over Zack's length, he was transfixed by the sight, her mouth taking the burning need in her mouth, it vanishing past lips he had kissed numerous times.

Tifa pulled back for a moment kissing Cloud hotly, Zack's taste so strong in her mouth, his tongue dove in to try and collect that taste.

 

Zack let out a breath of relief as the torment ended, he looked down to the two, mouth's locked his arousal neglected for the moment, tongues twirled together just centimetres away from it. If they both kept that up he was going to burst prematurely.

Cloud pulled back sitting up, he brushed the bangs from his face and Zack saw the lust glazed look as Cloud moved up to him and he felt his mouth captured under the blonde's then he felt fingers slipping into his entrance penetrating him.

“MRPH!”

Cloud let his mouth go with a smirk.

Zack looked down and blinked he blushed seeing Tifa there fingering him, her mouth moved over his arousal again, her tongue twirling spiral patterns around the tip before devouring him fully and his head shot back almost hitting the wall at the sensation, soft delicate fingers touching him, stretching him, hitting that spot over and over.

Cloud helped him lie down and Zack was aware of Cloud crawling over him he looked down watching Cloud's mouth join with Tifa's as she made room for him.

Zack groaned at the two watching them. A beautiful soft delicate tongue belonging to Tifa dancing, her lips rolled up one side, while Cloud hungrily devoured the other side.

“God that's hot.” He groaned watching, his hand moved over Cloud's thighs, slipping between and pulling Cloud's hips down, he took Cloud's arousal in his mouth and gave a tight harsh suck, making Cloud moan against his length.

 

Tifa looked up as she felt Cloud pull away and she looked to Zack, she blushed bright red at him taking Cloud in the mouth sucking, Cloud's hips rocking his face flushed.

“Hnnn… Z-Zack… God.” Cloud was becoming so lost in desire and quickly.

Tifa was almost jealous that Zack could cause such a reaction out of him. But she couldn't tear her eyes from the sight the way Zack's tongue moved flicking round and round, the circular motion round the tip then up the shaft before Cloud's arousal vanished into the mouth.

She had to control the shiver of lust that shot through her body watching the two men, her and Cloud wouldn't be able to finish if Zack got him off first.

“Cloud…” She tapped him on the side of the face, making him blink in a lust filled haze for a moment, it took him a while to focus on her face.

“T-Tifa…” He groaned hips rocking into Zack's mouth. “Feels so good…”

“Later Cloud…. He's ready for you.” She slipped her fingers from Zack's entrance.

Cloud nodded and she flicked Zack on his washboard stomach making him groan as he let Cloud go.

“Tifa… wha-??” Zack looked down and she caught the puppy dog look of confusion.

“Heads up.” Tifa teased as she impaled herself on his arousal no warning making Zack cry out.

“TIFA! GOD!” His hips thrust up greedily.

“Focused now?” Tifa smirked.

“Damn Cloud… get your woman under control.” Zack groaned hips rocking up into hers.

Tifa watched as Cloud moved slipping up behind her.

“Tifa…” He smiled touching the side of her face, his mouth moving to hers kissing her gently on the lips. “That's not nice.”

“He was stealing your attention.” She pouted.

Cloud smiled. “Point taken. So he's ready?

Tifa nodded. Her hands slipped under Zack and helped Cloud line up, letting his arousal slip into Zack from behind her.

Zack just moaned loudly.

Tifa watched as Cloud let out a groan as he was fully sheathed inside Zack.

 

Zack's hand moved to his face at the sensation of being buried inside Tifa and then being filled by Cloud.

` **Now** **this is something isn't it?** '

` _Hnnn shutup Seph._ '

Zack heard the chuckle. ` **Let me see them take you.** '

Zack peeked through his fingers to watch Cloud's hands dancing over Tifa's breasts, touching them rolling them in his hands, his mouth moving up her neck, he could feel Cloud and Tifa's hips rocking into his and he was ready to burst at the sight.

Zack's hips moved finally meeting their rhythm, it was too much to watch, but he couldn't tear his eyes off Cloud all over Tifa as she rode his arousal, her back pressed to Cloud's chest. He'd never felt this sensation before and wondered if this was what Tifa felt when Cloud and him had filled her.

“Hnnn… Cloudy you are so next.” Zack groaned. “You should feel this…”

Zack was aware suddenly of Tifa's nails digging into his abdomen as her hips rocked against his, she was riding him so hard he was losing his mind, he could see now why and how Cloud stayed with her, she was not only his mental support, she was hot as hell with hips and breasts he could lose himself in.

Zack clutched at the sheets as he felt Tifa's inner walls that sheathed him so tightly, clamp and spasm over his arousal.

His eyes moved as they followed Cloud's hand, slipping between her thighs to touch the exposed bud, fingers flickering over it rubbing and pinching, making her hips slap against his faster and urgently.

Cloud's other hand greedily groping her breasts.

“Ah! Agh…” She groaned. “C-CLOUD!”

Tifa's body jerked and he felt her climax coat his arousal. The sensation of that tight heat, drowning him, his head rolled back, his hips rocking between the two bodies.

Zack caught Tifa as she slumped over him panting heavily. Her head resting on his shoulder her warm breath touching his chest.

Zack's eyes flickered to Cloud watching his face the lust obvious, the blonde lost in that sexual need for release, pumping steadily into him. Tifa's hand moved to Zack's abdomen her hand moving further south, fingering the base of his arousal as he pumped continually up in to her tight and spent heat. She was still slick and wet and that feeling, he knew it helped, because he was so close.

“T-Tif…” He groaned as her hand slipped under to his sac's stealing a move from Cloud a single digit rolling between the sacs up and down lightly. “TIFA SHIT!” His back arched as he felt the rush of his release filling her.

 

Cloud glanced at the two he was encased tight in Zack and he felt the friction snap him into place. Tifa causing Zack to climax hard, he could feel the twitch and movement of the muscles as Zack's climax seemed to rocket through his body, causing the older man to shudder.

Cloud groaned it was so tight and he slowly continued to pump into that heat as it squeezed and released with rhythm.

Having each tender section of his swollen arousal clamped as he pumped in and out driving his senses crazy, till his sacs throbbed with the need of release, he kept pumping faster reaching for that moment.

He felt Zack's hands move to his hips.

“C'mon Cloudy… catch up…” Zack teased.

“S-Shut…up.” Cloud groaned.

He felt Zack grab his hips and he pulled Cloud into his hips thrusting back with such a speed that Cloud lost it and let out a cry as his climax knocked through his body filling Zack completely.

Cloud groaned and he slipped out slowly detangling Tifa from Zack's body as he went lying her down next to Zack leaning over her to brush the hair from her face.

“Tifa…” Cloud asked her concerned.

“Going to need that cure.” She groaned.

Cloud nodded and looked round, he saw Zack hold it up and Cloud reached for it when he felt Zack grab his wrist and yank him down.

Zack's mouth hungrily devoured his with a rekindled lust. Cloud broke it off as he realized he was running out of air.

Cloud looked at Zack and watched him sit up and stretch. The energy already taking effect. Cloud turned his attention to Tifa activating the cure, letting her strength return. He used it on himself after.

He still felt seriously drained this would have Tseng yelling at him for doing this, they wanted him at full strength to take down Sephiroth if Zack failed in his final battle. Closing his eyes he let out a breath, Cloud felt himself grabbed from behind Zack was behind him and he groaned feeling Zack's hand grabbing his sore length and touching it softly, stroking it back into awareness.

“W-Wait… Zack…” Cloud groaned hips moving with a mind of their own.

Zack chuckled. “You didn't wait for me to recover.”

 

Tifa lay there watching Zack on his knees behind Cloud, she saw there wasn't a streak of silver in his hair and she felt relief, between her and Cloud they had done it. But she saw they had woken something else up in Zack that would probably have them going all night. She blinked seeing Zack catch her eyes and she understood suddenly, Zack wanted Cloud in the middle like how he had teased earlier.

Tifa saw Cloud's eyes on her, she heard Zack's voice.

“I wanna see you two together.”

Cloud's face blushed and he looked over his shoulder. “Z-Zack…” He looked shocked.

“C'mon Cloudy how can you not?” Zack purred.

Tifa smirked seeing Cloud's eyes glance to her body, she sucked on a finger slowly, before drawing a line down between her breasts, before she rolled one round in her hand tweaking the tip, then slipping further down her body, her fingers slipping into her sex, stroking the wet flush, fingers thrusting in and out pleasuring herself.

“Cloud…” She whispered letting a sultry tone take over her voice.

She held her other hand out to him, she saw Zack stroking Cloud's length, Zack's mouth sucking on the side of Cloud's neck kissing up it slowly. Zack was causing Cloud to grow hard, Cloud's hips rocked into Zack's hand, his eyes fixated on her fingers.

“Hnnn… but what about you?” Cloud whispered.

“I'll join later, but I wanna watch for now.” Zack whispered.

Tifa watched as Cloud slipped from Zack's arms and over her, his mouth moving over hers. She felt him pull her fingers free before she felt him slid into her body perfectly. She let out a soft moan her hips rolling and her back arching up to accept him in more fully.

 

Zack sat back watching Cloud as he covered Tifa with his body, his hands touched her breasts as he thrust into her like a sex starved mad man.

Hips rocked against hers, he lifted her thighs up almost folding her in half as he thrust into her deeper and harder with a groan.

Cloud was lost to the sensation and Zack watched transfixed, Cloud's arousal pumping into her vanishing then reappearing with strength and speed that he had felt himself.

Tifa writhed under him whimpering his name.

Zack found his own hand moving to his length and he started to run his hand up the length and down it as he watched with a perverted fascination, this would have been a fantasy worthy of M'adoc. Zack groaned at the sight, his hand pumping faster, moving in long swift strokes matching Cloud's rhythm.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Cloud!” Tifa panted from under Cloud.

Zack let his hand slip from his neglected arousal he moved up behind Cloud, hands moving up and down Cloud's back trying to sooth his rush for a frantic release.

“Easy Cloudy… slow down, let her release first… besides I have something I want you to experience…” Zack whispered in his ear.

Cloud gasped eyes blinking slowly. “W-What's that?”

Zack let two digits penetrate Cloud from behind causing him to jerk and thrust into Tifa she let out a cry and Zack knew she'd hit another early climax.

“God that's hot.” Zack whispered. “Lucky bastard.” He chuckled.

He saw Cloud blush, letting Tifa's legs down. His hands dropped to either side of her head. Zack started thrusting the digit in then out steadily stretching Cloud for his intrusion. Cloud's hips rocked forward with a groan against Tifa then back against Zack's hand. His blue eyes flickered closed.

“Feels… hnnn… good Zack.” Cloud breathed.

Zack slipped the third digit in picking up the pace of his pumping fingers. Cloud's hips began to move a little bit faster.

Tifa groaned from under Cloud and Zack looked over Cloud's shoulder at her and he smirked, her eyes flicking as her hips moved with Cloud's she was completely lost in a wave of the sexual trance.

Zack continued prepping and stretching Cloud who moved and rocked his hips on the sensation alone, panting.

Finally Zack slipped his fingers out before pushing the tip of his arousal into Cloud's heat. Cloud gasped his head dropping to Tifa's shoulder as he shuddered.

“Oh God…” Zack watched as Cloud's fingers knotted into the sheets on either side of Tifa's head, her hand moved to the back of the blonde spikes fingers sifting through his hair, her voice soft and soothing.

Zack caught her looking at him and he pushed in slowly deeper, carefully, Cloud was close to a release he had seen it, he didn't want Cloud bursting before he got to join in.

“We got you Cloudy just breath okay?” Zack whispered.

Cloud nodded his head letting out a muffled reply against Tifa's shoulder.

Zack finally sunk in up to the hilt and he let out a moan, he admitted he was addicted to taking Cloud like this, he blamed Sephiroth for it, but mentally thanked him at the same time, because there was no sensation quite like sinking into a tight and waiting heat between thighs.

 

Cloud gasped, clutching onto the sheets for dear life, he felt protected like this, buried deep into Tifa and Zack shielding him from behind buried so deep inside, he was scared if he moved he would explode. There was nothing like this feeling, Tifa soothing him, her soft hands in his hair running her fingers through the strands holding him as he adjusted to the sensation. His breath touched her shoulder panting and gasping.

It took a few minutes before he calmed his urges down lifting his head he blinked his eyes fuzzy and trying to adjust, Tifa smiled lovingly at him, touching the side of his face.

“Are you ready?” She asked softly.

All Cloud could do was nod his head in a silent reply.

Then he felt Zack start to set the pace, it was a slow rhythmic pumping motion, Zack's arousal thrusting in and out.

Cloud just moaned and he moved with the pace, thrusting in and out of Tifa making her hips in turn move with theirs.

Cloud clutched at the sheets, his arms shaking as he tried to hold his weight off Tifa, she touched his chest hands exploring his body, her eyes always on his face. He felt guilt as having left her out of this wonderful feeling, but they had shown her how sorry they were and Cloud secretly wanted to have this feeling again, it was a perverse thought he'd stab himself over later, but right now despite how perverted it was, he felt nothing but calm trapped between the bodies of the two people he cared about most in the world. Protected from all angles and loved.

 

“T-Tifa… we're not hurting you are we?” Zack whispered he looked at her worriedly for a moment over Cloud's shoulder.

She shook her head with a smile, and she saw Zack smile in return.

“That's good. Say did you ever played Chocobo in the middle when you were a kid.”

He felt Cloud elbow him and he laughed.

“Zack don't make me come back there.” Cloud growled.

Tifa giggled, God Zack and Cloud were so amusing. Zack was just so playful and teasing in comparison to Cloud's normally serious self. She didn't think Cloud had regained any of the light heartedness she remembered him having as they grew up together.

Zack ruffled up Cloud's hair from behind.

“Sorry Cloudy but it's just so much fun to tease.” Tifa watched as Zack's hand ran down Cloud's spine, making him moan for a moment and arch into her.

She let out a breath at the sensation.

“Hnnn Zack… Don't…” Cloud groaned.

Zack chuckled and leaned in close she heard Zack's soft voice.

“I like the way you arch, it feels so good.”

“Ah…” Cloud gasped and Tifa felt Cloud thrust into her then she tilted her head peering round Cloud and she watched in fascination seeing Zack surging in and out of Cloud at an almost inhuman pace and she blushed, feeling slightly perverted, but also just a little bit neglected at the same time.

Tifa saw Zack's hand move to Cloud's hips. “C'mon Cloudy don't be shy now… let her feel this.”

“I-I… can't I'm close…” Cloud panted.

“Then let me.” Zack chuckled.

Tifa watched Zack's hands on Cloud's hips and then she felt the impending thrusts as Cloud was guided to surge in and out between her thighs, the speed, and sensation of him hitting that sweet spot buried deep inside her over and made her back arch up greedily for more.

Her hands had to grip onto Cloud's biceps as she gasped in air hungrily, her hips making their best attempt to keep up with the new pace Zack had set.

 

Zack grunted as he kept Cloud moving his hips with his pace, it was so addictive. He could have forgotten where he was and what this was all about, but the faint knowledge that Sephiroth was watching probably mentally getting off on it as well reminded him.

` **I would love to have you between Cloud and myself, wouldn't you just want that?** '

“Hnnnn…” Zack groaned. “Y-Yeah… so hot.” He could see the mental picture Sephiroth was showing him and his back arched as he continued to surge in and out of Cloud at an exponential pace.

` **Picture it Zack… let me take you there next time.** '

“Haa…… Haa……” Zack gasped, his head dropping to the middle of Cloud's back.

He could feel the faint whisper of a hand soothing up his back and he shivered. The ghost like tickle of hair draped over his back and he whimpered, his arousal was throbbing so hard, his throat was dry and sore. His mouth moved along Cloud's spine causing the younger man to groan as he struggled to keep up with Zack's new pace.

Zack felt the ghost hands rolling up and down his back to his hips moving them so fast and hard he was sure he was going to get off first.

But that part of him linked to Sephiroth refused to let him.

He felt ghost like fingers penetrate him and his back shot up straight and hips arched up back forward caught between the sensation.

` _S-Seph… Hnnnn… let me…_ '

` **Not yet… definitely not yet.** '

Zack almost whimpered it hurt so much, yet the pleasure shot through him and he hated himself for enjoying Sephiroth's ghost like touch, the mouth touching his neck as the hair covered his back like a blanket and the mouth sucked on the flesh of his neck.

“Ah… oh God… too much.” Zack groaned.

` **Oh I'm going to love making you mine, you respond so well** …'

Zack felt his face heat up at the words whispered in his ear.

` **Come for me now Zack… Hard and fast.** '

Fingers surged inside so deep, fast and hard Zack gasped as his entire body shook.

 

Cloud felt Zack's climax hit him hard and fast and it caused a surge in him especially when Tifa's orgasm hit next and his body responded with the much needed release.

Cloud held himself up the best he could, until Zack pulled back promptly hitting the mattress beside Tifa panting hard.

Cloud managed to move to the other side of her, Tifa let out a weak spent moan, Cloud moved his mouth to her to kiss her softly, his eyes flickered to Zack for the moment, the other man clutching the sheet gasping, his body shivered. Cloud saw the quick flash of guilt cross Zack's face before his grip loosened on the sheet.

Cloud broke the kiss looking at Zack voicing his concern.

“Zack?”

Mako blue eyes glanced at him.

“Explain later.” Zack mumbled his eyes closing.

Cloud pulled Tifa to his chest and she passed out almost instantly on his shoulder, Zack scooted up behind her reaching over Cloud took Zack's hand in his squeezing it.

“Tseng's not going to like I participated in this.” Cloud whispered.

Zack scoffed. “Tseng can go get fucked right now. I don't care… best sex I've ever had, not the longest but by far the best.” He smirked. “Can I call upon you and Tifa again sometime because that was pretty awesome.”

Cloud blushed. “I… uh…” He glanced down at Tifa. “I guess that depends.”

Zack smiled. “Kidding Cloudy…” His kissed the back of Tifa's shoulder before pulling the blanket up.

Cloud felt Tifa nuzzle his neck in her sleep and he groaned feeling breasts rise and fall against his chest as she slept.

` _This is going to be awkward in the morning…_ ' Cloud thought with a sweatdrop, he was sure those in the basement trying to sleep would have heard them, there was no way he could feign innocence on this one.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa was aware of a hand touching her forehead and she opened her eyes, Cloud's eyes were closed he was obviously trying to sleep and she could feel the warmth surrounding her. Zack was behind her, arms round her waist head buried into her shoulder.

Tifa felt the hand again and looked up she blinked her eyes going wide seeing the green eyes looking down at her smiling.

“Oh….”

Aerith smiled the braid falling over her shoulder as she placed a finger to her lips.

` _Let them sleep… they deserve it…_ '

Tifa blushed, her best friend's spirit watching over them with a smile.

` _I want to thank you though, you've given them both a good reason to feel like they deserve to live… not an easy task with them._ '

Tifa nodded her head, her voice quiet. “How long till this is over?”

Aerith's finger tapped her chin thinking before smiling.

` _Oh not long now._ ' Aerith looked at Zack.

Tifa caught the wistful look in her eyes. She knew Aerith missed him as much as he missed her.

“Mnnn… Aerith?” Zack mumbled in his sleep.

Tifa blushed looking at Aerith.

` _He_ _has Cissnei now._ _Listen to her, she has an important message for_ _Zack._ '

Tifa nodded her head slowly. “What about you?”

` _Oh_ _I'm keeping busy. I've got family to watch over._ ' She smiled and spun round heading to the door. ` _A distant cousin he needs some help._ '

“Don't be a stranger okay?” Tifa whispered watching Aerith walk to the door.

Aerith stopped by the door looking over her shoulder with a smile and waved.

` _Promise._ '

Tifa watched her leave, she looked at herself sandwiched between the two strong bodies and blushed.

Tifa knew if Cid heard their commotion he'd be conning free beers out of her for a month she let out a defeated breath. The upcoming morning would be hell she just knew it.

 

 

 

To Be Continued…


	31. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more smut of the Turk kind.....
> 
> M/M/F 
> 
> Tseng x Elena x Reno

**Chapter** **Thirty**

 

 

Reno could hear Elena's passionate cries the moment he stepped out of the elevator. Cellphone camera in hand he walked up to her door, it would be the best blackmail ever and he knew it. He was starting to feel the jealousy now that he was close to witnessing the action.

He tested Elena's door quietly before pulling out the spare key from the spot she hid it in behind a picture on the apartment wall. It was too obvious really. Anyone could rob the poor girl blind, if they could get past security downstairs; it was a ShinRA employee apartment building after all. ShinRA even now still looked after its own. But still he couldn't help the thought.

` _Once_ _a rookie always a rookie…_ '

Slipping the key back he opened the door quietly glad he didn't have to use his lock picking skills.

Reno looked round the apartment the windows were starting to un-fog and it was obvious Tseng had moved Elena from the window elsewhere while he had been in the elevator heading up there.

Reno listened, her cries were so loud.

Tseng's name coming out in passionate cries. It had taken Rude to point out Elena had a crush on Tseng, three odd years ago since then he'd hackle her whenever he got the chance, but now hearing their consummation, he'd have to find new material.

Glancing to the phone and the camera ready, he knew he had it alright and he didn't care if Tseng docked his pay for this one, it was going to be worth it.

Reno followed Elena's cries to her room and pushed the door open peeking through the crack watching and he swallowed.

The petite former rookie was seated on the edge of her dresser, her hands held above her head, her back arched as Tseng hovered over her, his mouth on her neck, his free hand roaming her breasts, while he was clearly surging in and out between her thighs.

Reno couldn't blink, he was so used to seeing both with crisp clean suits, but he wasn't used to seeing his work colleagues as naked as they were born, his boss naked was something he had never saw before. Tseng had made good of keeping his private life just that.

 

Reno clicked several silent photos before walking into the room. He lent against the wall watching as the two completed their release.

“Damn yo, Zack over your desk and Elena on her dresser; you like getting wood don't you sir?” He smirked.

Tseng looked over his shoulder at Reno his eyes narrowing slightly.

“I trust there is a reason for this visit Reno?”

“Tifa.” Reno stated pushing himself off from the wall.

Tseng seemed to nod slipping back from Elena but moving to block Reno's almost full body shot of the naked female.

“I see you delivered Zack home safely then.” Tseng stated.

Reno moved from the wall walking to the window of Elena's apartment looking out at the view.

“Yeah he got home alright yo and Cloud told us what you asked her to do. You know what Zack said to me in the car on the way there?” Reno stated. His voice had taken on a serious tone. “He was happy… and that he told me to punch him if he jeopardized what Cloud and Tifa had, and what do you do sir?” He glanced over his shoulder at Tseng.

Reno saw Elena look up at Tseng, he hoped like hell he was getting through into her fan girl head. She shouldn't be falling for such a manipulative bastard, he was angry that he had.

“I see.” Tseng stated. “So you decided to come here and hit me instead?”

Reno turned to look out at the view. “Not sure what I came here to do in all honesty yo… but I think you owe Zack an explanation in the morning and I'm going to make sure you go there in person and do so.”

“You're going to stay here tonight?” Elena exclaimed.

“Damn straight I am yo. So don't mind me. As you were.”

 

Tseng could feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, if Reno wasn't good at what he did, when he got round to it, he would have been out of a job earlier.

“Are you sure this is about Zack…” Tseng spoke calmly moving from Elena quietly. “Or about my earlier incidents with Zack…” He finished slipping up behind Reno.

Reno spun round and jumped at the sudden closeness the surprise was evident on his face. “Don't flatter yourself yo. I'm still pissed off at you.”

Tseng merely nodded his head his expression never changing, using that mask of an expression he knew Reno hated and couldn't read.

“Then what do I have to do to make it up to you Reno?” Tseng lent in close. “Some private time with Rufus perhaps.”

He saw the blush form on Reno's face quickly before he shook his head.

“NO! What do you take me for yo?”

“You enjoyed your time with Zack maybe Zack then?” He offered.

Reno shook his head. “No!”

“Elena then?”

“Tseng!” Elena exclaimed.

“Quit trying to buy me with sex yo.” Reno growled.

“What do you want then Reno?” Tseng grabbed him by the collar spinning him round knocking him on to the bed.

 

Reno bounced on the soft mattress looking up at Tseng, he shuffled back seeing Tseng walking up to the edge of the bed.

Tseng moved over him with all the prowess of someone ready to fall into the role of seme.

“Is it me you're after?” Tseng whispered in his ear.

Reno was sure he was staring eyes wide face heated up and he glanced at Elena she was watching her face heating up at how close they were.

“I-I… uh… yo you're putting me on the spot here.”

“You barged in here Reno deal with the consequences. Although it is temping to teach you a lesson about hierarchy in the company this is Elena's place of living. I will not do that to her.” Tseng stated pulling back.

Reno felt the hand brush over his inner thigh just missing the now formed tent in his trousers. He sucked in a breath.

“You…” Reno glared at Tseng then watched as the Wutai man walked up to Elena his hand touching the side of her face.

“Elena do me a favour Reno needs to get laid.” Tseng pulled out his cellphone. “We don't want this getting round the office, personal life remains personal.”

Reno saw Elena's shocked face. “S-sir but-”

“I know he already has some photos and forwarded them on to his personal e-mail and Clover… of us. I can handle Clover but we need collateral.” Tseng stated. “I know you can hack his e-mail, but Clover while I could have handled his indiscretions… he is proving to be difficult to control right now.”

Reno watched as Elena walked up to him, her face blushing as she glanced back at Tseng she moved up to him and crawled over him, her hand moving to his shirt slowly.

“Thanks a lot.” She grumbled. “You have the WORST timing.” She hissed.

 

Tseng lent against the dresser watching as Elena opened Reno's shirt peeling the pale blue fabric back, he could see the former rookie blushing, Reno looked to him before glancing up at her, and she was looking down at the tent in Reno's trousers blushing madly.

“God you perv.” Elena hissed before unbuckling his pants and fiddling with the button for a moment. “You are so going to get it later.”

“Later. I thought you were going to give it to me now yo?” Reno taunted.

Tseng sighed as he watched Elena slap him on the chest. Reno was always winding the female Turks up no matter what he did.

“Reno!” He warned from his spot.

“Hey she started it yo.” Reno motioned. “But I can't wait to see her tits bounce as she rides me. You got good taste boss.”

Elena hit him again. “You're a sick and perverted idiot!”

Tseng's hand went to his face as he sighed. “Language Reno.”

“I wouldn't ride you if you were the last man alive!” She snapped growling at him.

“Is that so?” Reno sat up his hand caught Elena's before she could hit him again.

Tseng saw that familiar look flash across Reno's face the one he had when he was serious about a battle.

 

Reno moved quickly and Elena had the clear look of shock written on her face as she moved to hit him with her other hand, which he caught, he propped himself up on his knees looking down at her. He smirked seeing her cheeks blush looking up at him.

“Face it you've always wanted me yo.” His mouth lingered near hers, lips touching her chin teeth scraping lightly down her neck. “You've dreamed of it… and after tonight… you're not going to forget it…” His hands moved pinning her hands behind her back, as his mouth moved to assault her neck more.

Elena gasped an audible whimper passed from her lips.

“D-Damn you… R-Reno.”

Reno chuckled leaning close to her ear whispering.

“This is a turn on for you isn't it? Doing it in front of Tseng like this yo… He's going to be giving it to you hard I can bet you on that.”

 

Tseng saw Elena's face heat up, he looked at Reno towering over her on the bed, his shirt and jacket completely open revealing more of the pale skin that he loved to show off by his lax dress standards.

Elena seemed to whimper against the assault he made on her neck before Reno pushed her flat on her back, kneeling over her, with one swift movement the belt was discarded and dropped over the edge of the bed, his jacket was next to follow.

Tseng remained completely still just watching as Reno discarded shoes socks and finally his pants.

Elena seemed to squeak blushing as Reno began a new assault on her body; she was shielded by Reno's body and the shirt, the single only piece of clothing that remained.

Tseng watched the red head's hand travelling down Elena's body settling between thighs and she gasped as her hips jerked, her back arching up.

“Ah!” Her cry was sudden and her hands seemed to mingle into the sheets.

Tseng gave it to Reno after M'adoc he knew how to get another's attention in the bedroom.

He watched the red head's tongue flick out swirling round the tip of one of Elena's breasts. Tseng could feel the arousal inside himself begin to stir watching the writhing and whimpering Elena under Reno's assault.

 

Elena could feel her entire body heat up under the assault of Reno's hands, his mouth, she felt his obvious arousal rub up against her inner thigh, his mouth leaving her breast for a moment to move up her neck and she could hear his voice whispering in her ear.

“Shit your wet yo…”

“Ng!” Elena felt fingers twist inside her before pushing in deeper. “S-Shut… up…” She gasped her hips rocking with the movement of Reno's hand.

“What are you going to give me for it?” He whispered in her ear.

Elena felt her hands grip the sheet turning her head away blushing.

“What do you think you're already getting?” She hissed.

Her eyes moved over Tseng's naked body as he stood there leaning against her dresser save for the obvious arousal he had watching them, his face remained the normal mask he wore at work.

She felt Reno's fingers slip out and move to her thighs pushing them open and she felt the sudden intrusion of his arousal as he pushed in.

“UWA! RENO!” Her hands shot to his shoulders as she clung to him. He didn't even wait before he began to move within her, hips slapping against hers.

“Shit yo… Been too long since I heard a chick scream my name like that.” He groaned.

Elena turned her head to look up at Reno blinking. She saw the corner of his mouth tilt up in a smirk.

“R-reno…” Her hand touched the side of his face. “We have been worried about you…. Since Sephiroth.”

Reno looked down at her and she caught the smile on his face.

“Ya don't have to do that ya know.” His mouth moved down to hers, she felt her breath catch as Reno's lips moved over hers quickly and she felt her eyes close.

 

Tseng held up his cellphone and snapped a quick couple of photos before forwarding the images on to his private e-mail and he flipped the cellphone closed setting it on the dresser behind him, watching Reno's hips as they surged between Elena's thighs.

Pushing off from the dresser Tseng moved silently up behind Reno closing the gap.

He marvelled at how his second in command's hips flexed as they rocked against Elena's making several throaty gasps come from her mouth.

Tseng's hand moved to Reno's back making the red head jump for a moment. Tseng moved over Reno, finger's finding his entrance and slipping a digit inside, making the red head groan hips slamming into Elena as she let out a cry.

Tseng folded over Reno's back his mouth by the fellow Turk's ear, nipping it, making an involuntary shudder shoot through Reno's body.

“Ng! S-sir… not fair… yo.” Reno groaned.

The first finger was joined by a second stretching Reno preparing him for his turn.

 

Reno felt Tseng's nimble fingers thrusting in and out, he couldn't help but move his hips in time, continually thrusting into Elena as she clutched at the pillow under her head gasping, her back arching and hips catching up to Reno's movements.

His mouth dropped to her shoulder licking along the collarbone making her face heat up.

“Boss is good with his hands yo.” He chuckled into Elena's ear.

“Ng!” Elena's hips bucked and Reno felt the familiar sensation of an impending orgasm.

“Oh that's not fair if you get off first yo…”

Reno felt Tseng thrust a third finger into his heat and hissed slightly.

“Haa… s-sir… keep that up and I'm going to be popping into-” He found himself cut off as Tseng's other hand moved to his mouth covering it.

“Shut up Reno… and do what you're made to do.”

Reno groaned against Tseng's hand as he felt the finger leave and Tseng pressed up behind him, pushing his arousal into Reno's heat.

The red head gasped against Tseng's hand as Tseng's mouth moved to his ear.

Reno felt the older Turk's hips slap against his, forcing him down on Elena.

“This is your punishment for bad timing.” Tseng hissed.

Reno let out a grunt against Tseng's hand as he felt his senior thrust in deep.

 

Tseng's hips rocked against Reno with a groan. Thrusts began to follow into the redhead's body. The gasp that came from Reno's mouth made him smile slightly. Tseng's lips began to assault Reno's neck.

“Ng! Damn yo…” Reno's arms shook as he tried to keep both their weight off Elena's body.

Elena's soft moan filled Tseng's ears; he could see her head rolling back in a wave of pleasure. Her fingers knotted in the sheets, brown eyes flickering open to look at him over Reno's trembling body. Tseng controlled his thrusts in Reno to maneuver the red head's own thrusts into Elena's body.

“S-Shit… s-sir…. Gunna kill me yo.”

Tseng's mouth moved to Reno's ear sucking on it slightly.

“If I wanted to kill you Reno trust me you would know.”

Reno's body seemed to shake at the words.

“That's fucken kinky sir…”

 

Elena could feel her entire body blushing as she looked up at Reno, the look on his face made her face blush more, she knew he was a pervert, but seeing Tseng able to pull his strings and make him groan like he was.

“Elena…” Tseng looked at her and she blinked for a moment before Tseng nodded his head.

Elena rolled her hips round and Reno let out a moan, as Elena tightened some of her muscles.

“Fuuck, killing me here yo.”

“Then die quietly.” Elena teased.

“Never.” Reno chuckled looking down at her with a smirk. “It's too good to go quietly yo. It's better if I make a little noise for your neighbors.”

Elena blushed looking up at Reno wide eyed.

“No don't you dare.”

Reno grinned opening his mouth. Tseng's hand covered it instantly.

“Reno…” Tseng hissed in his ear.

Elena felt Reno's hips pushed harder against his as Tseng gave the red head a hard warning thrust.

Reno only responded with a muffled grunt from under Tseng's hand.

“That's better.” Tseng remarked.

Elena frowned. “Will we have to gag him all the way through this?” She asked worriedly. She knew Reno had a kink and she hated the idea that he could get off on it more. They could shush him here but who was to stop him when he got back in the office.

 

Reno let out a muffled moan from under Tseng's hand as the older man continued his onslaught of thrusts. He could feel his face heat up as he looked down at Elena's face. She was looking at him unlike how she normally used to, he knew he was blushing, but her blush was more, his eyes skimmed down her body and he watched her breasts bounce with each heated thrust from Tseng behind him.

If Tseng kept it up Reno knew he was going to burst soon. But he gathered that was Tseng's plan.

The feeling of Elena's curves wrapped round his length as his hips moved with Tseng's thrusts into her body, combined with Tseng's hips rocking against his. His body seemed to tremble as he realized what was building up inside, ready to be released at any moment.

Groaning Reno clutched at the sheets as Tseng's mouth seared up his neck the black hair falling over Reno's shoulder like a soft woven shawl.

The hand moved from his mouth.

“Will you keep the volume down Reno?” Tseng asked.

“Hn… ye-yeah… sure thing… s-sir…”

The mouth moved down Reno's neck to his shoulder the mouth choosing to bite suddenly as if testing Reno and he hissed sucking in a breath.

“Faa-fuck…” He hissed. “N-no fair yo.” He felt Tseng's hands on his hips holding him still as the onslaught of Tseng's arousal surged in and out of his body just deep enough to graze and tease that sensitive spot inside his body, Reno's back arched as his mouth opened and he felt a mouth cover his and soft feminine hands moved round the back of his neck.

Elena's soft mouth and Tseng's harder body pressed behind him, her tongue flicking inside his mouth coaxing a groan from his lips.

Her body seemed to snag his length in again and he could feel her second release building up. All he could do though was just return the kiss, his eyes closing his body taking in all the sensations to fill and be filled in such a sexual wave. Like the ocean lapping at the sandy beach Reno moved back and forward lost amongst his two work colleagues.

 

Tseng felt Reno's body tremble and he heard Elena let out a muffled cry into Reno's mouth to which Reno's hips jerked as he seemed to get snagged inside her heat, the tremors shooting through his body, each spasm making the muscles from the orgasm clench around Tseng's length buried inside the red head.

His head touched the back of Reno's shoulder and he hissed out a soft curse in his native tongue as he felt his own climax unable to be held, releasing into the red head's body.

Reno slumped under him barely able to hold himself up over Elena. Tseng waited for just a moment before slipping from Reno's body and helping the red head lie on his side.

Reno's arm slung over his eyes as he seemed to catch his breath.

Tseng looked to Elena her face flushed as she looked up at him. Leaning over Reno Tseng placed a kiss on her lips before standing back and heading to the on suite bathroom.

 

Elena lay there her tongue darted out over her chapped lips she heard the sound of running water in the bathroom and she blushed. She knew Tseng was nowhere done with either of them, he had a lot of built up frustrations caused by the stress of work. She knew this, Sephiroth's arrival had caused a strange sexual lust she had never seen in her boss before awaken. Not that she minded, but she knew how Tseng was regarding office standards and relationships.

She blinked as she felt Reno roll onto his side and prop himself up on an arm and look at her. Elena felt her face blush, sure Reno had looked at her before, but this look was something new.

“Think we could get a quickie in before he's done yo. I've miss curves like that.” Reno commented. “Besides I'd like to see you top me. It'd look hot.”

Elena thumped him on the chest before rolling over on her side, she knew she was blushing. Reno would never let her live this down, she knew it. She just hoped Tseng had enough ammo to keep him quiet.

 

Reno grinned looking at Elena's back his hand moving up her back, he saw the shudder run through her body. His hand settled on her hip stroking the skin in the softest of touches.

He heard Elena's breathing quicken as his hand slipped over her hip then between her thighs, his fingers stroking the fold of her sex, causing her to gasp slightly her mouth opening.

“R-Reno…”

“Hmmmm?” Reno moaned, his mouth moving to her neck to nip at it.

“W-what do you think you're doing?” Elena's voice was soft; it seemed to shake for the moment. But Reno knew it wasn't fear, it was her body slowly reawakening to arousal, for possibly another round.

“Getting in another round yo… c'mon you want me to keep this quiet you gotta give me something for it.” Reno flashed a grin at her as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Reno was surprised as Elena rolled over on the bed, his eyes skimming the milky skin laid out before him as she sat up slowly. Blinking for a moment he was taken back as her mouth covered his.

“Only if you shut up.” She murmured against his lips.

“Mmmm… `kay shutting up yo.”

 

Elena had hoped Tseng would have returned by now, but when Reno's hands moved over each spot of her skin, her body's resolved seemed to fade away. Each moment his touch lingered, her body seemed to be set alight again. Reno was different from Tseng, Tseng was strong, and Reno he was playful, teasing, driving her body absolutely crazy.

She managed to push him on to his back and he lay there looking up at her, turquoise eyes grinning up at her his mouth may have stopped moving but it was as if she could hear him by his eyes alone. He was so easy to understand when he was in moods like this. His eyes said it all without a single word. Even quiet he was as loud as ever.

Her hips moved over his and she saw his mouth open and she pressed a finger to his lips letting her flush roll up the length of his arousal.

“Not-a-word.” She repeated.

Instead his hands moved up her hips as if giving her the most obvious hint ever. In Reno language it screamed fuck me before I fuck you. She had never been on the other end of that look until tonight but she had seen him pull it plenty of times on other women in the Turk bar.

Lowering her hips she settled over his arousal letting gravity do the work as his length filled her.

Reno's groan was the only sound he made, his hands worked their way up to her breasts as he sat up with her on his lap. His tongue darted out to lick up under her chin and she let out a breath as his mouth started to nibble at her neck.

“Hnn… R-Reno… damn.”

His hips started to rock up into hers, her back arched as she started to slowly ride the man. She understood his sudden need for a woman, he had been trapped and tricked by Sephiroth a couple of times at least to the point she knew he probably doubted his own preference and she had seen him looking at Tseng. That look had caused a flutter of jealousy. But she hoped after tonight Reno would let this continuation of silent infatuation go and return to his playboy ways.

 

Tseng was washing his hands when he heard the groan and he looked out the bathroom door. Reno had already worked Elena up. Granted he knew it was bound to happen, he just hadn't expected Reno to move so fast. But given their incidents with Zack and Sephiroth he knew Reno probably needed this. Walking into the room he moved up to the bed behind Elena pushing her hair from her face, she blinked from clouded lust filled eyes to look at him and his mouth moved over hers kissing her softly. He felt her mouth open accepting his. His tongue moved beyond the soft lips to trail inside her mouth leisurely.

His hand moved down her back slowly and to her hip. He could hear Reno's obvious groan he knew the red head was probably watching this and starting to get off on the sight. Reno was always so easy to read at times.

Releasing her mouth he looked at her flushed face and hooded eyes.

“Elena… all you need to do is nod or shake your head and I will continue from there.”

She blinked for a moment wonder in her eyes. She had no clue what he was about to ask or perform, but she would soon enough.

“Do you wish for me to leave you two?” Tseng asked slowly.

Her head shook. He figured she wouldn't want to be left alone with Reno; the red head would probably blurt it out all through the office by tomorrow that he'd hooked up with Elena.

“Do you wish for me to join you?” The second question.

Elena's head nodded.

“Very well then…” His hand moved over her ass and he glanced at Reno, who seemed to understand what was going to happen. The red head's hands moved to her hips to slow the thrusts down, it was a reluctant move on his part Tseng admitted. But even so he was still their superior and he held the strings.

Reno lay back taking Elena with him to lie over him.

“Tseng… you got any-?”

“Believe it or not Reno it's in the drawer…”

“Kinky yo.”

Tseng let out a breath. “Reno. Shut up.”

 

Reno had been surprised when Elena had nodded her head to Tseng's question. Reno slowed his actions with purpose and reached into the drawer. The tossed the tube to Tseng who caught it with his spare hand, the lid was popped and a decent amount spread onto his fingers he closed it letting it fall onto the bed.

Tseng slid his fingers out of Reno's view but gathering from the way Elena clutched as his shoulders she knew what was happening.

Reno's hand moved to her face. “Just relax yo…”

“Easy for you to say…” Elena hissed.

Reno smiled. “Trust me relax… it's worth it.” He grinned at her flushing face.

“Pervert.” He heard the hiss from her mouth.

Reno's hand slipped between their stomachs’ his hand sliding over her skin between her thighs. It distracted her enough to let Tseng do his thing.

Elena buried her head into Reno's shoulder gasping.

“Unnn…”

Reno felt the teeth scrape the skin of his shoulder and he groaned.

“Didn't think you were a biter yo…” He looked down and he could see Tseng behind her, the serious expression filled with intent concentration.

There was only so much Reno could do to let Elena's body relax. Still he continued to help Tseng; he'd never done a chick with another guy before so he was curious. Two chicks sure, but this was new even by his standards.

 

Elena felt her entire world being rocked along with her body in a soothing rhythm back and forward between the two, it was strange to feel and know those were Tseng's fingers, stretching her carefully.

Reno was doing what he could from his place; the perverted red head distracting her body from the initial pain. She had never been taken like this before.

Elena felt Tseng's body cover her back his chest rolling over her skin and she felt that hair the tips brushing over her flesh with his movement teasing her body, making her whine and shudder.

Then it happened she felt the initial penetration of Tseng's tip. His arousal slipped past the tight ring of muscle. She gasped only to have her mouth captured by Reno's that talented tongue working its way through her mouth. She melted instantly, Tseng's hand rolled up her side gently soothing her, and slowly she could feel her body relax. Her eyes closed, she was pressed and held so tight between the two she felt nothing could touch her not even a meteor.

Tseng's hips rocked into hers and she felt him sinking in deeper inch by inch. Carefully. She was moaning against Reno's mouth, it was unlike anyway Tseng had taken her before. When he paused she wanted to complain, but it was hard to when she had Reno's tongue in her mouth twirling round her tongue. He drew it out into his mouth to suck on the appendage lightly in his normal teasing manner.

Then she felt Tseng's hips begin to move and then Reno's began. The red head finally freeing her tongue from the trap his mouth had held for a moment.

 

Tseng's hands rested on Elena's hips as he thrust into her rocking her body in a rhythm between his and Reno's. The movement earned a gasp from Elena's mouth as she moved with them lost in her own world.

Leaning over her shoulder slightly his mouth caught the side of her neck and sucked on it. His original coupling with this woman came about due to the stress Sephiroth was causing on him. He had to find a solution before Rufus wanted to terminate Zack. But since that had started he'd found comfort in the arms of the young female Turk over and over.

Sinking back into the heap as his hips moved against her ass knowing Reno could keep up. The red head proving his bedroom worth, Tseng could feel Reno through the thin layer of muscle tissue that prevented their arousal's from touching.

Each time the head of his length rolled against that flesh he felt the outline of Reno's own need. The red head did nothing but groan and rock his hips harder and more urgently.

Tseng had known about Reno's strange obsession with him, the Turk was always a glutton for punishment it was no wonder he hadn't formed the same attraction to Rufus… but Tseng knew only time would tell.

“D-Damn I can feel you yo…” Reno hissed.

Elena's voice was pretty much gone into the world of gasps and groans; she was lost in another world filed with desire and lust.

Tseng looked at Reno over Elena's shoulder accenting another thrust that Reno could feel making the red head groan louder, Reno pulled himself up, leaning over Elena's shoulders in a daring move his mouth caught Tseng's his tongue tangling up in a battle challenging Tseng to fight back.

 

Reno hadn't expected any reaction from Tseng when he macked on one of his bosses, but to his surprise he got it. Tseng's tongue accepted the challenge and they both got caught in the web of arousal caused by their length's rubbing up against each other, but yet not at the same time. Elena pinned between them taking them both in, with her legs spread wide enough.

Reno could feel on his fingers as he rubbed her clit, while surging in and out of that heat, how wet she was and how close to her orgasm she was.

He groaned against Tseng's mouth, he wanted this man and it drove him nuts, before Sephiroth he had wanted no man, only women, lots of them and as many as he could get in direct competition with M'adoc. But now his arousal pounding that wall surging in and out of that tight heat just touching with Tseng's own arousal but not, he found annoying that he set himself up like this, letting his own feelings fall out in the open as clearly as being written on his sleeve. His pride was now in shatters and his lustful side was being fuelled.

His eyes closed as he felt Elena whimper between them and her body shook. He knew it was close and it was going to rock their socks off when she clamped them.

 

Elena had never felt so full in her life stuck between two of the hotter Turks the company had to offer. She just couldn't do anything but be the wall that they butted against, pounding into her filling her in every way. Panting she could do nothing, she felt Tseng's hand move from her hip to her mouth the thumb running over her lips, her eyes opened and she blinked at the sight that greeted her. Reno and Tseng's mouths interlocked over her shoulder. Her mouth opened and the blush she knew she had grew.

The sight arousing her to the point she was sure she would burst. Tseng's fingers played over her sensitive lips. She took two in her mouth and began to suck on them lightly her tongue flicking over the pads as she watched the two with a new arousal.

It was at that moment when she watched them part for air that her body gave up on her and it tensed making Reno groan loudly. He looked at her turquoise eyes smirking at her watching the sight.

Elena felt Tseng's breath on her neck kissing it softly his tongue moving behind her ear. She gasped as she felt Reno's thumb flick over her clit and she knew it, she was gone as she let out a cry around Tseng's fingers and her body clamped them in both so tight.

 

Tseng heard Reno's groan and then he knew it the red head had blown his load not long after. Tseng watched for the moment as he continued to ride out the last moment of his own need inside the tight heat that held his arousal so snuggly. It was a release that did him over, the climax letting all the past tensions of the week's events roll over him and he lay there resting for a moment before pulling Elena and Reno onto their side to lie with him.

 

 

To Be Continued...


	32. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth x Zack (non-con) / Genesis x Zack (mild)

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 

Even as he slept Zack was aware of Tifa next to him, he was aware of Cloud on the other side of her. Both sound asleep.

But there was something else he felt oh so aware of… familiar, and weakened, but also angry… Extremely angry.

Zack let out a groan his eyes flickering open for the moment. He saw the faint outline of the sun rising in the distance, even though he understood it was too early to be moving, he found himself slipping from the bed.

Leaving Cloud and Tifa to sleep he found himself heading down the hall. Pushing the door to the bathroom open, he felt the grogginess of sleep follow him, ready to consume him again.

Gripping the edge of the basin, he glanced at his reflection and blinked for a moment. The silver hair was long gone, but he found himself staring at the brightest Mako green eyes he'd ever seen.

“What- Hey!”

 

Stumbling back in shock for a moment his back landed against the cold tile wall and he let out a breath.

“ **Something wrong…?** ”

“What did you do?” Zack felt himself mumble quietly.

“ **I did nothing…** ”

Zack growled moving up to the mirror to look again. “Don't bullshit me Seph, my eyes… they're- they're…”

“ **As they should be in preparation.** ”

“Not happening…” Zack turned away moving to the shower to turn it on.

 

Zack heard the shower start up as he felt that ghost like hand move over his back, his body shuddered and he batted it away annoyed.

“Shouldn't you be hibernating or something?”

The darkened chuckle filled his ear, making Zack blink for the moment.

“Wait…” The next stoke along his lower back made him yelp as he jumped forward, the water hit him like a slap in the face and he found himself spinning round.

“Quit it!”

It was at that moment he blinked from underneath the water seeing the hardened flesh standing there looking at him a smirk on over confidante features.

“ **Problem?** ”

“Oh fuck…” Zack felt himself back up, unarmed, naked, and wet… in the non perverse sense, for once. While Sephiroth stood in the doorway of the shower naked… not promising on his part that was for sure.

“ **Why… how ever did you know?** ”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Zack spun round ready to break the glass for a means of escape to get to a weapon, if Cloud could at least try to fight Seph naked, he was sure he could to, but not before there was some distance.

But Zack felt the spikes in his hair yanked as the strong hand pulled him back. His back slammed against a very dry and well toned chest.

“ **Such fowl words deserve a reprimanding.** ”

“I'll be reprimanding Tseng for this…” Zack grunted; his breath coming out in a hiss as a very real hand moved over his abdomen and down.

“Seph... don't-” He began in warning.

“ **Don't-?** ” Sephiroth's voice chuckled darkly. His hand slipped between Zack's thighs, moving over the flesh, in a cooled stroke.

Zack felt his breath catch and his body shivered; he was already sore and exhausted enough, from the night.

“Cloud and Tifa are near… and AVALANCHE is downstairs… you're not going to get to far you know that right?” Zack looked over his shoulder at the taller man.

Sephiroth's face was so close and so very real.

Sephiroth seemed to scoff in amusement.

“ **I'm going to get further than you think.** ”

Zack pulled away spinning round stepping back before stopping as he felt the cold of the glass door touch his back making him jump.

 

Sephiroth stepped forward; he saw Zack's eyes dart about before the former SOLDIER made a bolt for the door.

Sephiroth caught Zack by the hair and flung him round.

Zack caught himself on the basin flinching as the edge caught him on the stomach winding him for the moment.

Sephiroth could hear Zack's slight gasping breath for air.

“Shit… when did-?” Zack's confusion coming through in his voice, glancing up he looked over his shoulder.

Sephiroth smirked seeing the hurt, betrayed look in his former comrade's eyes.

Walking up behind Zack, his hand moved along the fellow former 1st Class's lower back making Zack straighten up.

“Seph!”

Sephiroth shoved Zack back down hard, the former 1st Class gripped the edge of the sink to the point where his knuckles started turning white.

“ **Don't fight what is to come Zack… It's inevitable. Our union will be the merger that will complete this.** ”

His fingers rolled down Zack's back slipping to the heat, sliding a finger inside making Zack gasp and jerk.

“Hey stop! Seph!” He swung his arm round to strike.  
Sephiroth caught the arm twisting it behind and pinning it against Zack's back, making the younger man arch.

 

The movement of his back arching made Zack groan as he felt Sephiroth's finger hit that spot inside him.

“Unnngh!” He felt the blush on his face.

The gasp that left his mouth came forward and he found himself clutching to the sink.

“ **You're still soft from last** **night** …”

Zack's eyes widened with sudden realisation.

“Not here! Not like this. Seph don't you-”

He was cut off as he felt Sephiroth's body press up against him from behind the other man's obvious arousal rubbing up against his rear.

Zack felt the shiver up his back, his body was reacting, his hand moved from the edge of the basin to cover his face. What could he do to take Sephiroth on, he was physical, and this wasn't in his head. It was Cloud and Tifa's bathroom.

“Angeal… please…” The words came out even though it was a lingering thought to invoke his mentor's strength.

“ **No one can help you… you're mine.** ”

 

Sephiroth thrust deep into the former 1st Class's heat.

“A-AAH SEPH!”

He was pleased with Zack's cry, it was enough to wake the entire party housed in Seventh Heaven up. He was even more pleased the way Zack's back arched as if his body wanted to accommodate him.

“ **Louder let me hear your pain… your sorrow and grief, let it all come out so that I may rip whatever resolve you have left from you.** ”

“Hnn…” Zack's groan rippled from the back of his throat as he fiercely shook his head. “Not… not gunna happen, you won't break me like you tried to do to Cloud.”

Sephiroth hissed grabbing the back of Zack's hair yanking his former comrade's head up to gaze in the mirror.

“ **Who said I'm breaking you… I'm taking you for myself.** ”

Sephiroth forced Zack to look in the bathroom cabinet mirror. He made him focus on the green eyes that stared back from the younger man's features.

“ **It's already begun… Soon this body will be nothing but a shell the perfect vessel for me to finish what was started long ago.** ”

Each thrust pushing deeper inside Zack, he watched as the features of the younger man as his hand moved up the tanned chest, to cup Zack's chin and tilt it towards his. His mouth moving over Zack's his tongue claiming the mouth, Zack's hand moving from the basin letting go.

Sephiroth pulled the raven haired man into his arms, feeling the resolve of Zack slipping.

“ **You want me to live again don't you?** ”

Zack blinked for a moment confused by the question at first before nodding.

“I want you and Angeal back… I can't do this on my own…”

“ **You think you can take mother on?** ” Sephiroth smirked.

“N-No… but I will to protect those I care about. I won't let her get to Cloud… or you…”

Sephiroth's hand moved down Zack's chest down his abdomen fingers stroking along the spiky haired fighter's arousal.

“ **What makes you think I need protecting?** ”

“Hnnn…” Zack's head rested back against Sephiroth's shoulder. “B-Because she made you lose it.”

“ **She showed me the truth of the company, the lies they feed us… what they made you and I do… understand; this is their own fault, their undoing.** ”

Zack's hand grasped at his wrist as he held on.

“T-they used us…” His voice portrayed his confusion.

“ **Yes.** ” Sephiroth watched the mixture of emotions crossing Zack's features.

“ **Join with me… together with mother we can end it once and for all. Build a new world. For… us…** ”

“You and me…” Zack's hips continued to move in that familiar alluring roll, riding the arousal Sephiroth had buried deep inside the younger fighter.

“ **Yes you and me… together…Like this… forever.** ” His hand brushed the bang from Zack's eye. He was so close, all Zack had to do was say yes and he was there… the body would be his… for as long as it would last by human standards.

 

Zack let out a soft moan, his hips moving with Sephiroth's his hand holding on to silver haired man's wrist as it stroked along his arousal. He was so close… again… he wanted to understand the man he'd idolized for so long, he was sure he was close. But his mind was fogged over by the lust, the desire that Sephiroth woke from his slumbering mind.

“ **Say it Zack… One word of acceptance.** ”

Zack felt the flush on his face grow. He wanted to help Seph, he really did…

Opening his mouth a groan slipped past his lips as his hips moved with Sephiroth's.

“Ye-”

There was the sound of something slamming up against the door.

“ZACK!”

Zack jolted for a minute and he gasped. “C-Cloud?”

“Zack can you hear me?” Cloud's muffled voice came through the wooden door, but there was a distance to it that Zack couldn't figure out why.

Zack glanced to the bathroom door his face heating up.

“Cloud I-”

Sephiroth yanked Zack by the hair glaring at the door.

“ **We're close… Zack don't you dare!** ”

Zack felt his body pushed over the basin again and he grabbed on his eyes closing as he felt the thrust hit home.

“Aahh… Seph…” Zack clutched at the rim of the basin gasping as he felt Sephiroth's hips thrusting in deeper and he felt his breath catch as he shuddered.  
“Sephiroth is with you? Zack!” Zack could hear the muffled sound of Cloud's voice on the other side of the door. “Break through it Zack… You can do it!”  
“C-Cloud… I.” Zack squeezed his eyes shut.

“Cloud… he can hear you?” Another voice joined his friend.

Zack blinked catching Tifa's voice close to Cloud's.

“T-Tif…AH!” Zack felt his voice choke as he felt the swift strokes of Sephiroth's hand along his arousal. “Ngh! Seph… please…”

“ **I want to hear you… accept me…** ”

Zack pressed his forehead against the tap, gripping the basin tighter; he could feel the pressure against his arousal and the constant pounding from behind making him choke.

“I-I can't do that Seph… I'm sorry… I'll save you I promise… but n-not like this.”

 

Sephiroth let out a growl. He had been so close, he was sure Cloud wouldn't have been able to reach the sable haired man. Pulling Zack from the sink he slammed him up against the door.

“ **Then he can listen as I take you… he can hear your pain and know that he can not save you, not this time…** ”

Sephiroth continued his thrusts picking up the pace, minus the interruption and a near to full chance at taking over Zack's body, he wasn't letting the other go without at least reaching a form of release.

“Ngh… S-Seph…”

Sephiroth's mouth seared up Zack's neck.

“ **Know this… in the end I will come back for you…** ”

His hips rocked up against Zack, his hand squeezing the younger man's arousal,

 

Zack to let out a startled choke as his release hit the bathroom door.

Zack's hand slapped against the wood. “C-cloud… I-”

“Zack… hang on… I've got you.”

Zack gasped as he heard Sephiroth's moan in his ear and he felt himself filled with the silver haired man's release and he shuddered.

Fingers seemed to interlace his and he blinked looking to the familiar pale hand in confusion. “C-Cloud… h-how…”

“Zack… wake up… look at me.”

 

Zack felt his body jolt and his eyes seemed to blur as the scenery returned to the bedroom, he blinked a couple of times then he saw the wild blonde spikes and a concerned blue eyed look.

“C-Cloud?”

“It was a dream?” Zack mumbled he held up his hand fingers still interlocked with Cloud's. He pulled the hand up to his forehead and let out breath of relief.

“I don't think it was a dream Zack… I think Sephiroth reached you, he tried to finish…” Cloud's voice trailed off.

“He tried to finish me off…” Zack finished blinking for a moment and removing Cloud's hand from his forehead he looked up at the blonde.

He saw Cloud gasp as the blonde looked at him.

“Cloud… what is it?” Tifa looked over Cloud's shoulder.

Zack watched her hand move to her mouth. “Cloud…” She mumbled.

“I know… we're running out of time.”

Zack sat up… “What? What is it?” He looked to mirror on the vanity and even on the other side of the room he could see the cause for their alarm.

Green eyes were blinking back at him.

 

Cloud glanced down at Zack's naked chest the bruises looked real and his curiosity made him reach to touch what looked like scrapes against wood.

Zack blinked for the moment and glanced down to where Cloud's hands stroked.

“Does it hurt?” Cloud asked.

“Just a little… but I'll be right. No need for concern Cloudy. We'll get through it.”

Cloud glanced to Tifa and he saw her familiar concerned look, a look he knew all too well, and he was having the same thoughts, they were supposed to have helped Zack suppress Sephiroth, but if he was manifesting in Zack's sleep to take on physical aspects and inflicting real pain to Zack's body, then all their efforts might not be enough.

Tifa's hand touched Cloud's shoulder and she smiled at him.

“All we can do is try.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack had lost all appetite by the time breakfast rolled around; he just seemed to sit there blankly staring out the window Sephiroth's eyes staring back from his face.

It was a morning for regrets he knew that, regret for letting Tseng talk Tifa into last night. Regrets for all the worry he was causing Cloud. Regrets for Sephiroth and the man he hoped he could save but even so did a man who mentally raped a friend deserve his concern. He didn't know anymore.

 

The AVALANCHE crew were all there eating breakfast and he couldn't even stomach a bowl of fruit without feeling the nausea.

He heard the door to Seventh Heaven chime he was aware of the gasps he heard but he couldn't look away from Sephiroth's eyes as they stared him down from his own face.

He was losing, he hadn't been able to stop Sephiroth when his friend and idol had a physical body the mental was proving to be even worse to face. Too many people would get hurt if he lived. He needed some serious muscle. Like Angeal style just to keep him going.

 

He heard the footsteps and whispered mutters, but he couldn't look away scared if he did Sephiroth would taunt him about losing to him.

 

Then suddenly Zack saw it put on the table in front of his vision, the blue seemed so bright, like the deepest part of the skies that he wished he could escape to, to gain true freedom.

 

“The prisoner departs with his newfound love, and embarks on a new journey. He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss and the oath that he swore to his friends…”

 

Zack blinked turning to look up the reflection of the window baring the familiar figure he had fought over three years ago. Zack turned to look opposite him and he found himself staring at the red headed former 1st Class General.

Genesis stood there looking him down dressed casually in a red sleeveless turtle neck, and open black leather jacket and black pants.

The former general and fellow experiment of Hojo sat down opposite him.

“Loveless again…” Zack remarked unaware of the annoyance that had formed in his tone of voice. It seemed to make Genesis smirk.

“It took some consideration on what to do about your situation SOLDIER 1st Class Zack.” Genesis spoke casually. “But I do believe you spared me my life once, so I do believe even though this resulted in me becoming one of the doctor's lab rats…”

“Sorry about that… if I had known.” Zack sighed.

“I owe you the same courtesy.” Genesis remarked casually. “Then my debt will be repaid.”

Zack blinked. “You don't owe me anything… if I had finished you off Hojo would never have-” He stopped when he watched Genesis's gloved hand picked up the apple.

“I wish to find out who is the true hero… You… or our beloved _friend_ , the one who seems to enjoy tormenting us.”

Zack let out a breath. “He's not in your head I don't see how he torments you.”

“I was destined to be the better hero.” Genesis's eyes seemed to flash with a determination.

Zack could see the stares from the AVALANCHE members. He saw Cloud's even glare, Cloud's protective nature of his had kicked in.

“Tseng sent for you to do this, but know that every attempt has failed.” Zack looked to the dumb apple. He knew if Sephiroth got free the former General would probably be torn apart. But he knew Genesis had been able to hold his own against Sephiroth.

“You are the one who has failed, for you have already given up. So perhaps I should find a way to lure him from you.” Genesis's eyes scanned the group settling on Cloud. “Should I start with the young man who you dragged all the way round the world?”

Cloud's hand moved instinctively to the hilt of his sword.

Zack stood up. “Not happening Genesis… you want to talk lets go.” Zack moved to the door.

Genesis followed and Zack looked back to them. “I'll be back later. Please don't worry Cloudy… I'll be alright.”

 

Cloud watched as the door shut after Zack. That carefree smile the ever overflowing cup of optimism that was Zack had fallen over.

The reality of the situation was proving to get dire by the day.

Barrett looked at Cloud. “Hey spiky we still training with him later or you wanna wait?”

“Let's wait. Zack's tired he needs some rest.” Cloud stated.

He spotted the smirk on Cid's lip and he frowned.

“I'll say he is I heard him till the early hours of the morning you three get in a lot of exercise I see…” Cid chuckled.

Cloud was sure he was flushing and Tifa shot Cid a look. But obviously she had no come back right at that moment.

“Wait-a-minute… exercise it didn't sound like no exercise to me… it sounded more like they were- MRPH!” The clawed hand cut Yuffie off mid-sentence.

“It is best not to comment on that right now.” The red eyed vampire looked at Cloud from under black bangs. “If I know what happened is correct Cloud, then I'm to assume this has bought us a couple of days at least.”

Tifa frowned. “We don't know Sephiroth went after Zack last night.” She let out a breath. “Within hours after… we- you know.” She cleared her throat nervously.

Shelke looked at them for the moment. “I do believe you will have time… You would have driven him back, this attack happened before the transfer of energy settled in.”

Vincent nodded his head. “Shelke is right Cloud; you would have bought him some time at least.” He let go of Yuffie's mouth letting the Wutai princess have her right of speech again.

Cid chewed on the end of his smoke before grinning. “Imagine that… that's one way to make sure a man gets laid…”

“You're not _hellllllping_.” Yuffie huffed.

“Sure I am… but not in that way. Shera wouldn't approve.” Cid grinned.

 

Cloud looked to the window watching Zack and Genesis outside. He was only half paying attention now, Cid was purposely winding Yuffie up, if he didn't watch himself he'd lose some materia that night while he slept.

Cloud watched the two outside. It seemed Zack was shouting at the General before the wings shot out of Zack's back and he flew straight up. Genesis turned to look at Cloud their eyes meeting, a small smirk on his lips before he followed the frustrated former 1st Class.

“I need to talk to Rufus.” Cloud stated walking to the door.

“Cloud!” Tifa grabbed him by the hand.

“I'm not running…” Cloud stated. “Rufus might have some old training rooms we might be able to use.” He looked over his shoulder at her. “I need to ask.”

Tifa let his hand go before sighing. “Well I guess if we can get that much done by the time Zack gets back it would be better than doing nothing at all.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack landed on the rooftop of a building and he turned round looking over his shoulder, the wings retracting as Genesis landed.

He was not impressed Genesis was using him to bring out Sephiroth he could feel it to settle old scores, but right now Zack couldn't sense the former General at all.

Genesis's glowing Mako eyes met his.

The sirens in the background rang out as they raced towards some emergency, but it was only a momentary distraction. Zack looked into the distance and he let his eyes close.

“I'm not some pawn for you to use because I'm the closest thing left to Sephiroth and you have to prove something. He's not a hero any more, you and I we were seen as traitors in the end. This pissing contest needs to end… because it has and will only ever be one sided.”

Genesis mere confidant smirk made Zack's blood boil. This man had been Angeal's friend, but ever since he left ShinRa he had become that tormentor that had pushed him towards becoming who he had. Like Genesis had planned every moment to merge Angeal and Sephiroth into him.

Zack let out an irritated breath, why was he so mad? What was it about this time round in meeting up with Genesis that upset him so much? He hadn't thought Genesis was too bad just a little misguided and flaky but not like this irritation that ached inside him.

Blinking for a moment Zack realized. His head shot to glance at Genesis.

The former 1st class merely smiled.

“I thought so…” Genesis stated eyeing him. “Slowly bit by bit Sephiroth is consuming you. Your eyes are a tell-tale sign, your irritation in my presence. He was my friend a long time ago long before he became yours. I know I irritated him to no end, but I annoyed you, it's a different feeling. Though it's good to know you understand now… Tseng's plan has failed all you can do is hold off until his little Jenova infected Turk can find a cure.”

Zack swallowed. “Hold off…” He shook his head. “Meaning?”

Genesis smile made Zack step back and his wings shot out suddenly, the white feathers floating on the wind.

“Don't play daft 1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair.” Genesis took a step forward.

Zack blinked remembering Tseng's words and his eyes widened.

“Oh heeeeeeeelllll no! Not happening! I don't have the energy for that right now… you can tell Tseng to fuck himself and his plan, not with you not ever I'd rather Angeal.”

Genesis laughed. “Of course you would…”

“SHUT UP!” Zack flailed his face blushing.

He knew the crush had been there but what young recruit didn't idolize his mentor and dream of that day.

Zack let out a breath. “It's not going to happen Genesis…” He took a step back. “NEVER!”

Then he ran and boy did he ever, leaping off the building and catching the gust of the wind to glide away.

 

“You're learning fast puppy…” Genesis smirked.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud stood in Rufus' office the president looked up at him from stapled fingers. The office was pitch black and Cloud had no idea why.

Rufus' hand moved and he yanked the cord of the light switch illuminating Rufus' designer black desk to a deep violet tinged with blue.

“I suppose I could loan you and your crew one of the training rooms we have here… But know this with Sephiroth housed inside your friend. I will have to say for the safety of Reeve and my men that you do so at an hour where no one will get hurt.

“Tonight then.” Cloud nodded his head.

“Tonight is fine.” Rufus opened the drawer pulling out a keycard. “Take this the training room is on the basement level below the car park you will need this for the elevator and I'll have Elena update the system to let you into the building.”

Cloud nodded taking the keycard and slipping it into his pocket. He turned to leave.

“Did Genesis finally catch up with Zack?”

Cloud glanced over his shoulder at Rufus. “He did.”

“Are you alright with what is about to happen?” Rufus smirked.

Cloud frowned. “Not in the least.”

Rufus nodded his head. “And you let him go knowing what is to come…”

“Why are you bringing this up now?”

Rufus looked at Cloud. “Watch Zack carefully tonight when you and your friends train. Sephiroth might actually agree with you on this. Genesis taking his soon to be body might irritate him some.”

“I'll take it into consideration.” With that Cloud left before Rufus could file any more thoughts of jealousy into his head.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack landed in the depths of the forest, he knew Midgar was far behind him and he hoped he'd run or flew as far away as he needed to be too loose Genesis.

“Seph you're not just gunna sleep while that jerk… does… you know?” Zack grumbled pushing some of the shrubs to the side.

He was greeted with silence and he frowned. “Damnit now you shut up…”

Zack let out a breath as he continued to move through into the depth of the woods he could pull his wings out at a moment's notice if he got lost to the point of being worried.

 

Zack stopped as he reached a clearing and he moved through it clearly. ` _What am I doing running away like this… it's just Genesis. I bet him before…_ '

He rubbed his temples letting out a frustrated growl.

“This is stupid.” Zack stopped for the moment. “If I don't want him to do anything I could just fight him… again.” Zack's hand went to reach behind out of habit and stopped before he slapped his forehead. “Riiiiight sword's at Cloudy's stupid stupid stupid!”

 

“Is the puppy lost?”

 

Zack cringed and looked over his shoulder as Genesis landed.

“I'm not lost.” Zack began walking off. “Just trying to get the hell away from you. I'm not doing it.”

“You have no choice.” Genesis voice was as calm as ever if not a little more tormenting.

Zack went to turn around but he felt himself slammed into the tree and he gasped feeling Genesis' chest pressing up against his back holding him to the tree.

“You don't have a choice in a matter. You are not Angeal… but you will have to do.”

Zack blinked for a moment. “Wait what do you mean I'm not- whooooa… I didn't need to know THAT!” Zack tried to press back to gain his freedom when he felt a hand on his belt and he hissed.

“Not happening Genesis so stop it RIGHT THIS MINUTE!”

He heard the low chuckle.

 

“My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess…”

 

Zack let out a gasp as the hand moved between his thighs rolling over his hidden length and he hissed between teeth.

` _This is not happening… elbow him do something…_ ' But the mental scolding was doing nothing.

 

“For you are beloved by the goddess, hero of the dawn, Healer of Worlds.”

 

Zack gasped as he felt the hand roll over his length and the breath by his ear; sucking in a breath he couldn't control the shudder the coursed through his very body.

“This is not happening…” Zack hissed.

“Oh it's happening alright… And you my friend will take it like the good little puppy you are.”

Zack let out a low groan as Genesis' mouth moved behind his ear licking the skin lightly before teeth raked over his ear lobe.

The hand finding its way into his pants making his breath catch and his eyes closed as the gloved hands found their mark and began to move over the length stroking it into a hardness that made Zack's face blush.

“F-uuuuck.” He groaned.

“That's right… you're finally getting it.” Genesis chuckled.

“Sephiroth is going to hate you for this.” Zack growled low.

Genesis laughed lightly. “Oh I hope so… oh how I hope so…”

 

 

 

To Be Continued…


	33. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis x Zack / Sephiroth x Zack (solo hand job)
> 
> So much smut... ^^;

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

 

The sound of material hitting the ground was all he heard as his hand covered his face, to hide the flush in his cheeks. Genesis behind him his hand tormenting him. Genesis had made a reference to him not being Angeal but having to do.

Zack just whined, he wasn't getting a break not a single break. He could feel the exhaustion settling in, but despite how tired he was his body responded.  
Zack let his forehead rest against the tree. ' _I can't... take much more of this_.'

He just wanted to be left alone.  
' _I just want my body back... I want to live_.'

Zack felt his arms lifted the top pulled off and his belt and pants removed, he was manoeuvred to the grass and he landed on all fours, strength to fight gone, his head dropped in defeat. The ultimate humiliation was unable to fight Genesis and have the pretty boy take him while the heavens watched.

Zack felt the blush as he looked up to the sky.

' _Puppet, dog of the military whatever I am I just want it to be over with_.' His fingers dug into the ground.

 

The touches, even as gentle as they were, felt like an intrusion on his skin, in his head, in his body. His composure, his heart, no more light hearted jokes, no more quips.

No more, this was his breaking point. Oh how at this moment he felt the hatred for all things ShinRa boiling beneath the surface. He felt the anger the pain they had caused everyone. They had done this to him. It was their fault. It was pure bloodied rage.

Fingers scissored their way inside and Zack bit the flesh on his own arm with a low growl. He heard the darkened chuckle behind him.

“Like a dog knawing off his own arm to be free.” Genesis seemed amused.

' _Fuck you..._ ' Zack thought. His heart clenched and he felt the hand on his face. He felt Genesis' hand roll over his cheek, slowly behind his ears digging into his hair.

The hard tug his hair was given made Zack gasp and he felt the mouth moving over his as he was pulled onto Genesis' lap. The former first class taking full control of his mouth.

“The poor puppy has lost his will to go on.” Genesis' words meant nothing to him. He had defeated this man once and if he hadn't been reckless and left without a weapon he would have beaten him again.

 

The gloved hand moved over his chest and downward Zack felt the friction of leather as it moved over his length and he felt his breath intake as his hips were lifted and then he felt the pressure.

“G-gah!” Zack felt the penetration his hand falling behind to grab onto something, anything for balance and his hand connected with Genesis' thigh.

The mouth of the loveless addict whispering words into his ear, the breath caressing the back of his neck driving Zack hot.

His face flushing as hips rocked up against his, a tongue in the most feather light motion rolling over the edge of his ear.

“My friend, your desire...” Genesis' hand rolled over Zack's length stroking, squeezing at the tip. “Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.”

Zack gasped, oh how he freaken hated Loveless, so how? How could this twisted man make him so hot over just a couple of lines?

 

Genesis moved his free hand to tilt Zack's mouth to his, claiming the puppy's mouth he could taste and feel how the man had matured.

Muscles flexed as the sweat of arousal rolled over the tanned flesh.

He had transformed into a well-endowed man, with Angeal's strength in those arms as they gripped at his thighs. Holding on with a strength Genesis found all too familiar. Angeal's strength.

The puppy's hips moved of his own accord eyes half lidded as he rode the need, the want and desire through.

Angeal's death was a tragedy, but he left behind a legacy of his life, a man whom Sephiroth could control at a whim.

 

Genesis' hand flickered over the length and he could hear Zack's needy pants and gasps for air as he thrust against Genesis' gloved hand, then back swallowing Genesis' need of release into his body.

“Angeal trained you well.” Genesis' mouth moved over Zack's lips claiming them.

The puppy's tongue moved hungrily with his mind lost in the sexual bliss.

It was a shame what ShinRa had done to him. But he wouldn't argue with what the man's body wanted. It only took a moment to turn him into this sexual beast, with the need to be sated by another man.

 

Zack could only ride the waves of lust riding Genesis' lap, the leather contrasting against his length. It twitched and he shivered he was so close, he could feel the build-up and his thrusts grew urgent, fixated on that single moment.

The other leather clad hand rolled over his chest tweaking a nipple, before moving to his lips, Zack's mouth opened and he felt the leather thumb move over his bottom lip.

Every touch, drove the need onward, riding Genesis faster, he could feel that over sensitized spot hit time and time against, the rubbing of hardened male flesh against it. The hand moved from his lips to his chest rolling over his other nipple pinching and twisting it. The leather rolled down his abdomen to underneath his hardened length the leather rolling between his sacs lightly he thrust back hard and fast in shock and his release came without warning.

 

Genesis pumped the last of Zack's release from his length til it was sated. His hands moved to Zack's hips holding them in place as he continued thrusting up into the heat seeking his own release.

The tightened heat sucking his release from him his mouth moved over Zack's neck up to his ear.

“I offer thee this silent sacrifice...”

 

Zack felt himself freed from Genesis' hold as the man stood up over him. Zack fell to his hands and knees his face flushed.

He could feel the sweat drop from his body and he could hear Genesis putting his clothes back on.

Zack glanced over his shoulder looking up at Genesis.

The former first class was doing up his pants and pulling on his leather jacket leaving his shirt on the ground for Zack to clean himself off with.

“Damn you.” Zack hissed.

His fist hit the ground in realization. He gripped the grass beneath his hand angrily. The anger at himself for falling so hard, and fast into Genesis like he was some horny highschool teenager.

“Know this Zack Fair... I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here.” With that Genesis' wing shot out and he took to the skies.

Zack's hand moved to his face. His shoulders shook and he fell to the grass shivering.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud frowned looking at the clock, the others had gone to bed, the bar was closed, they were supposed to have trained tonight, but Zack hadn't returned.

Cloud just sat at the bar the glass of water in front of him. The only company he had was the loud TICK TICK of the clock.

 

Vincent had left two hours ago to go look for Zack but he hadn't answered a single call and Cloud couldn't help but worry.

Taking a sip from the glass Cloud tried to keep his eyes open, they weren't going to train tonight obviously which made Cloud worry even more the less time Zack got to practice and hone his skills, the more chance he had of Sephiroth defeating him.

 

The sound of the door opened and Cloud stood up turning round. He stopped seeing Vincent standing there and in his arms was Zack just hanging there limply.

“Is he-?” Cloud began panicked, he hoped Zack was alright.

“Unconscious. I found him lying naked in the grass. Genesis obviously did what he had to and left.”

 

Cloud followed Vincent up the stairs and the immortal set Zack down on the bed, before turning to Cloud.

“Tomorrow will be a big day, you should rest.”

Vincent walked past him. “If ShinRa keeps this up, I'm afraid Zack will really loose.”

Cloud watched Vincent leave and he turned to Zack walking up to the bed he sat down on it before setting the bottle of water down there for Zack when he woke up.

Cloud moved his hand to brush the single bang from Zack's eye. He saw the eyes flutter open, the green eyes of Sephiroth stared at him thoughtful for a moment.

“Zack?”

He saw Zack's hand move to his face and Cloud felt the hand tremble as it touched his cheek, fingers slipped into the back of his hair and Zack pulled him down. Lips touched his softly making Cloud blush as the tongue smoothed over the roof of his mouth, before rolling round his tongue and drawing it out hungrily, sucking on it lightly.

Cloud could feel the need stir between his legs and he groaned.

Zack let him go and Cloud saw the saddened smile.

“I passed out Cloudy, I'm sorry... tomorrow though. It'll be a better day tomorrow.” Zack whispered his eyes closing again.

Cloud could feel his heart pounding in his chest it was so loud and painful and his hand moved to chest.

“Good night Zack.” He stood up walking to the door. He didn't want to leave but Zack had caused a great friction that he needed to be freed from starting with a cold shower.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack stirred in the bed walking up as he felt the cool hand against his burning up forehead.

He got up slowly and opened the window and his hands leaned on the pane as he looked out at the sky over Edge.

His heart hurt and he felt heavy, burdened more than any man could or should carry on his own.

“ **The way he touched you... he wished you were Angeal.** ”

Zack looked up blinking, he walked to the mirror to look at Sephiroth's reflection staring back at him.

Zack's hand moved to the mirror and he placed his hand against it.

“It hurts... I don't know how much more I can take Seph. I want to help you. The longer your in there.... I just want...”

“ **Me.** ” Sephiroth's mouth tilted up at the corner in a smirk and Zack saw Sephiroth's reflection vanish and only his own reflection remained those Mako green eyes glowing so brightly.

Zack's hand moved to his chest and he saw the blush on his face.

“I want you...” He repeated the images of Sephiroth dominating him from his dream flashed though his head.

Zack shook his head his hands moving to grab at his skull.

“No! I wanna help you! Help you...” He breathed doubling over.

 

Zack staggered to the bed and he fell upon it his body shivered as he felt the ghost like phantom touches. How was Sephiroth getting stronger? How could he do this right after Genesis?

Rolling onto his back Zack groaned feeling the need form inside him again, his hand moved to cover his face.

“ **I want to watch you.** ”

“Hnnn...”

Zack's eye's opened and he sat up almost mechanical, he stood up undoing the belt of his pants he pulled them off tossing them to the side. He lifted his shirt off and dropped it to the ground. He was burning up he could feel it like fire beneath his skin. Dropping his boxers next, he kicked them to the side.

“Where do you want me to-?” He stopped blushing and looking to the mirror seeing his naked reflection. Without a word he blinked what was wrong with him? Sephiroth wanted to watch him jerk off so he just automatically drops his kit, but when Genesis tries he fights. Confusion he saw it on his face.

“ **On the desk...** ” Sephiroth's voice stated.

Zack moved to the desk leaning against it he glanced to the mirror and he could see the darkness on the other side lighten, then he saw Sephiroth's figure step into view.

“You must be... getting stronger... to do that while I'm awake.”

“ **You can't suppress me for much longer.** ”

“I've taken too much power haven't I? To the point where you're getting a share.”

Sephiroth stepped forward and Zack looked up at the ghost like apparition in front of him. He felt Sephiroth's hand move to his hair.

“ **Show me... your need...** ”

Zack blushed. “I...”

He felt the hand touch him cooling his body down and he groaned as the pale ghost like hand rolled down his body, he could feel Sephiroth's eyes rolling over his skin as the hand rolled over his length bringing it to a solid hardness.

“ **Show me.** ”

Zack lent against the desk, his hand moved to his arousal his hand rolled over the flesh and his eyes met Sephiroth's, the hunger in the former General's eyes made him yearn inside to put on the best damn show he could muster.

Stroking his length slow at first, shyly languidly before lightly squeezing the tip then rolling up to the base. He began to stroke himself.

Sephiroth's figure stood in front of him watching and Zack felt his hardness increase under those watchful Mako green pools.

He knew he shouldn't even be doing this where anyone could walk in but he couldn't help it. Zack began pumping his hand over his length harder, faster more desperately.

He saw Sephiroth lean over him the long flowing silver hair covering him as lips captured his, it was weird having an apparition stealing his mouth the ghost tongue driving inside his mouth tongue fucking him with need.

Zack was lost and groaned against the mouth as his hand continued to dry pump his length, his hips jerking into his palm eagerly.

“You make me want you...” Zack hissed. “I hate that... I should hate you... But why do I want to...Why do I want...” He gasped feeling Sephiroth's ghost hand over his helping his hand pump his arousal faster.

“ **You've had everyone under the sun thrown at you by ShinRa you've become their whore.** ” Sephiroth spoke calmly as his hand helped Zack reach his near completion.

Zack scoffed. “Yeah I know...”

“ **Whores even the worst of them crave for that one person, that they can never have.** ”

Zack's mouth opened his eyes widened. “I'm not-”

Sephiroth's hand rolled between his legs to gently fondle the swollen and sensitive sacs, Zack gasped at the ghost like touch, his hips jerked and he felt his release and he gasped as Sephiroth's mouth moved over his, the hair brushing along his chest. Zack moaned his hips slowing down as he pumped the last of his release from his aching length.

“ **You want what you can not have... For we will never be separate, you want to know what it would feel like.** ”

Zack felt Sephiroth's ghost hand move over his chest, long fingers moved up to Zack's mouth, a solo finger slipping into Zack's mouth and he groaned wanting to taste the flesh behind it.

The finger withdrew, before Sephiroth placed his thumbs over Zack's eyes.

“ **You need to understand why you can never ever have what you want. You need to wallow in the depths of the pain, I have endured and you need to join with me.** ”

Zack felt the bolt of pain shoot through his skull and he dropped to his knees, his hands going to his head.

Gasping Zack looked up the ghost was gone and Zack looked to the wooden floor his face flushing at the proof of his solo act.

“Damnit Seph what are you doing to me?” He hissed and got up grabbing his shirt, he wiped himself down and dropped the shirt over the mark on the floor, he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on before grabbing the bottle of water and downing the entire thing, before he flopped onto the bed exhausted.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The breeze blew through the open window causing him to stir uncomfortably, his mind racing with the night. The gentle sound of rain like tears from the lifestream, crying for all the pain the world had suffered over the years of agonizing torture.

 

He could feel him so close, yet he was so far away. Moving from the bed the sheet landed pooled over the bed like the waves of a gentle ocean. Moving to the window his hand touched the glass, his forehead resting against the cool glass, as if to try and ease the burning sensation on inside his head.

 

Thoughts and images, memories so strong that it caused his heart to break. He didn't understand why he was shown these things.

 

Zack turned round, the back of his head being soothed in favour against the glass. Looking at the ceiling, all he could do was bask in the pain of the memories he had been shown.

 

_Glasses glinting menacingly behind bars as the small silver haired child sat in the corner of the dampened room, naked saved for a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he shivered._

“ _Will you be a good boy now Sephiroth?” The voice harsh, like several needles piercing his flesh.  
The whimpers of a child who merely only nodded._

_The lock on the door clicked and the wooden door with the small barred window opened up. The light from the hall stretching through like a carpet being laid out for that final walk to death._

 

_The darkened figure stood there a single hand out. “Now come to daddy...”_

_The child jumped up and ran to the hand, grabbing the larger hand. The white lab coat flapped as he turned round guiding the small child out into the uncertain light._

 

Zack's hand moved to his chest as he breathed deeply. Unable to face the memories being shown to him by the intruder in his head.

 

Images flashing through the back of his eyes.

 

_Angeal_

 

_Genesis_

 

_Their taunts, their smiles, their teasing quips, as the three sat around a table together, teenagers dressed in SOLDIER uniforms doing their studies._

_Casual conversations that normal teenage boys had about freedom, dreams of grandeur, becoming stronger to battle their oppressors._

 

_Seeing his friends pulled from him into the small room, panicked screaming for their release. Running to the door fist banging against it desperately._

_Moving to the room next door and seeing a young Angeal strapped down to the table, the horrid man with frizzy brunette hair, in a lab coat standing over Angeal cutting in to the flesh._

_The agonized cry that drove chills down his spine._

_The gloved hand touching the glass helplessly, unable to protect his friend as he cried out in pain, wrists pulling against the restraints._

 

Zack shivered, sliding down to under the window, his hands going into his hair. There was an agonizing cry, screaming in the back of his mind and his hands covered his ears. He wanted it to stop. He didn't want it anymore. He didn't want to see any more pain, he didn't want to feel any more hurt, and it broke his heart and shattered his normal fun loving exterior.

 

_Waiting helpless outside the lab as Genesis was tended to and patched up. Wishing it was him in there, not Angeal donating whatever was needed to help his friend. All he could do was stand there, wait, and feel weak and helpless. Hand moving to the door and hearing the scream of pain from beyond the door. Fist clenching against the door, his head touching the metal as he prayed and waited._

 

_Only to be dragged away, for his own torture was to begin, the glasses glinted above him. Lying naked and strapped to the table as the pain of needle after needle piercing his skin. The contents making him shudder involuntarily. His stomach turning in knots, the sensation of wanting to curl up onto his side and cry in pain._

 

_The results of the torment, curled up in bed the blanket wrapped round his form as he choked and shivered from the side effects of the experiments. Coughing and rolling over in his own nightmarish sweat, induced from hours of long torture, of being poked and prodded like some lab rat._

 

Zack doubled over, his hands touching the ground hands, nails scrapping at the floor as he sucked in a breath greedily.

“No more.” His voice hoarse, his throat dry.

The dry retching feeling forming.

 

_Wallowing in pain, he was shown the moment, the truth behind the experiments, while reading the books in the Nibelhiem library. His truth. His life created for a purpose. The hatred for them, for the pain they caused him, his friends, the planet, the un-denying ability to know he had the power to end it all. End all of the pain of everyone that ShinRa had tainted with their filth._

_The heated sensation, of his hatred burning him from the inside out, consuming him, making him want revenge._

 

_Then came that cooling sensation, hands so cold it was like death touched him. Zack glanced up and in the small room he could see Sephiroth's phantom figure standing there Jenova curled around him as the flames burned behind them._

 

Zack saw the hand that turned round for him, that reached for him, and his hand moved outright, ready to grab Sephiroth's hand, ready to pull him out of the dark hole he had been forced into from years of torment.

He was close to reaching him and their fingers brushed lightly, before Sephiroth was yanked from his sight into the flames and Zack's hand moved to his face.

The guilt building up inside the inability to save his friend, his idol. The one who had helped pull him from his pit of despair after Angeal's death.

 

He had lost another one and his heart broke as he slumped to the ground defeated. All that was left was the lingering thoughts of revenge.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Morning Zack...” Tifa set a generic instant coffee down in front of him. Zack picked it up and tipped the contents back like it was a shot.

 

Cloud stopped looking at Zack, his eyes the snake like pupils in the middle of a pool of Mako green.

“I want to go to ShinRa today... I need to see the president.” Zack spoke.

Cloud froze the chill in Zack's voice it didn't feel right. “Zack...”

“It overflowed... everything ShinRa feed me. My body... it can't take it the power the strength, I'm a programmed SOLDIER I fight, I kill... I don't fucken take well to becoming some ShinRa prostitute.” His fist clenched, the leather of his gloves creaking. “Genesis was too much. His energy... leaked and Sephiroth got a good amount of it.”

 

Cloud glanced at Tifa as she looked at Zack worriedly.

“I want to destroy them... ShinRa... needs to die...” He turned round grabbing the buster sword before holding it up to the air. He hooked the sword to magnet on his back.

Cloud ran up to Zack and grabbed him, pulling him back.

“Zack... Zack!”

The smirk on Zack's face made Cloud freeze.

“Don't worry I won't be long Cloudy...” The cold heartless smirk was unfamiliar to Cloud, the hand moved to the door.

“We're going together remember all of us today... just wait.” Cloud pulled Zack back, he glanced Tifa an apologetic look before hooking his hands into Zack's collar and pulling the former first class to him, his mouth crashing against his.

Zack's hand moved to Cloud's face the mouth moving desperately seeking out Cloud's tongue.

“I'll go and make some more coffee...” Tifa cleared her throat before heading into the kitchen.

 

Zack felt Cloud let him go and he blinked dazed for a moment.

“Oooh my head.” Zack held the side of it.

Cloud let out a sigh. “Zack...”

“Wow that was intense...” Zack let out a nervous laugh. “My bad I guess I just... slept wrong or something.” He patted Cloud on the head.

“Zack.” Cloud frowned.

“Sorry spiky.” Zack slipped past Cloud moving back to the bar.

“Zack...” Cloud's voice took on a more agitated tone.

Zack grinned. “Hey do we have any bacon I feel like bacon.”

“ZACK!” Cloud grabbed him by the collar and shook him.

 

Zack grabbed Cloud's hands. “Whhhhoa and I thought I slept wrong.”

“That's bullshit, you didn't sleep wrong. Sephiroth. It was Sephiroth wasn't it?! Tell me!” Cloud shouted.

Zack sighed. “No I'm afraid not... that was me...” His fist clenched. “I... was visited by Sephiroth last night, that much was Sephiroth's doing.” He saw Cloud's eye twitch.

“Hey easy Cloud. It's just- He showed me all his pain... this suffering- no his suffering the suffering of Angeal and Genesis...” Zack felt his fist clench at the memories, the anger was boiling again, “and all I could feel was this burning sensation to just hurt them... like they hurt Angeal... I just wanted...” Zack trailed off before he could ram his fist through something... anything.

“Revenge.” Cloud spoke quietly.

Zack's hand moved to his face and he sighed. “It's consuming me Cloud...” He saw the expression on Cloud's face. “It burns me from the inside and tears at my heart. They were monsters to them Hojo and Hollander...”

“They're dead Zack. Hojo and Hollander are dead.” Cloud took his hand. “You killed Hollander and Vincent well he took care of what was left of Hojo.”

“But ShinRa it's still around and I just want-”

“Rufus is a good person... he may hide a thing or two from people, but that's just who he is, keeping a secret, it's not worth killing him over he hated his father for what he did.”

“You of all people defending Rufus...” Tifa stated walking back with a fresh cup of coffee. “Feeling better Zack?” She smiled.

 

Zack rubbed behind his head. “Yeah sorry about before.”

“Coffee?”

“Oooooooh yeah!” He raced up to the counter.

Cloud let out a breath of relief and he heard the door open for the lot from downstairs as they all seemed to emerge.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack cracked his neck as he looked round the training room then grabbed the side of it.

“That sounded like it hurt.” Shelke looked up at him.

Zack smiled at the petite girl. “Nah... just fluid in the neck. I've spent more time looking at my feet over these past few weeks, I've forgotten what it was like to look up.”

Cloud walked up to him. “I told Rufus about earlier... He's vacated the area just in case. Tseng made him.”

Zack smiled. “That's good. I don't want to hurt anybody.”

“So how we doing this spiky?” Barrett asked clipping a bazooka change on to his bionic arm.

Zack's eye twitched at the sight of the gun.

' _Ooooh that is sooooo going to hurt_.' He thought ruefully.

Zack laughed. “Um I hadn't thought about that really.”

“I say we take him all on at once!” Yuffie announced.

“I'm down with that.” Cid agreed flicking under his nose with a smirk.

Vincent looked to Zack, saying nothing but Zack knew that look and his eye twitched nervously as Vincent's hand moved towards Death Penalty.

“I have some Curaga if you're worried about getting hurt.” Red XIII spoke to Zack.

Zack rubbed behind his neck seeing Vincent pull his hand back from Death Penalty.

“I say we split into two groups, Cid, Barrett, Yuffie, Red. You four take on Zack first. Treat it like he is Sephiroth.” Vincent stated. “Cloud, Tifa, myself and Shelke will be in a round after Zack has recovered.”

Zack let out a breath of relieve.

“Oooooh and how about us then?” Reno's voice purred from the door.

Zack's head shot up and he looked at Reno, Rude, Elena and Cissnei and he sweatdropped.

“I'm feeling a little outnumbered here.” Zack laughed nervously.

“Good because this is long overdue.” Vincent stated, red eyes narrowing.

Zack cleared his throat. ' _I feel like I'm being punished here... but yet I want this, it's an odd feeling._ ' He jumped a few feet back into the center of the room. “Alright then whose first?!” He cried bouncing from one foot to the other a grin spreading across his mouth.

 

 

To Be Continued...


	34. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's a fight/training scene chapter... I always forget how much I love writing fight scenes... almost as much as smut lol

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

 

Rufus sat behind his desk watching the camera in the training room. He was far away from them just in case Zack's mood switched again. Tseng's insistence.

“I believe Zack needs to stretch his legs.” Rufus mused.

Tseng frowned. “I can't believe the energy overflowed.”

“We were a bit too arrogant to think Zack could handle everything. This is Genesis we are talking about.” Rufus commented over steepled fingers.

Tseng looked at him.

“I heard something interesting on the grape vein about left over fighters from Deepground being stirred up.” Rufus continued. “Rumour has it... Weiss is still-” He stopped seeing Tseng's raised brow.

“You decided to inform me of this now... why?”

“You've been preoccupied Tseng. First Zack, then that incident with Sephiroth... now Elena.” Rufus commented.

Tseng cleared his throat. “Sir...”

“Don't worry too much. Everyone has needs once in a while. Even you. You are only human after all.” Rufus seemed to smirk. “We can discuss this later. For now I'd like to enjoy the show.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

His left hand slapped against the ground and he flipped backwards, once avoiding the jab of a spear, he spun around on his hand his knee catching Cid in the jaw. The impact sending the blonde back before Zack flipped backwards several more times as Red ran at him. Landing on his feet he pushed himself skyward wings sprouting out as he glided up. Spinning round and drawing the buster sword out, and he blocked the giant shuriken of Yuffie sending it back in her direction.

The Ninja jumping up and catching it. “Cheater! Cheater! We can't fly.”

 

*CLACK CLACK!*

 

Barrett pointed his bazooka attachment at him the gun lighting up as it loaded before firing at Zack.

Zack spun out of the way the blast knocking him to the wall. His boots landing against the metal with a clunk and he grinned pushing off the wall towards them the sword in hand and the blade glinted like it was smiling.

“Oooooh shit!” Barrett cursed shaking his arm as it took it's time reloading.

 

“Well somebody's having fun.” Reno remarked standing next to Cloud watching Zack.

Cissnei tapped her chin. “Perhaps Tseng has been going about this all wrong.” She mused. “It's like he never stopped fighting.”

“You forget it's the Jenova and Mako combination that gives him that strength.” Elena added watching Zack as he spun round blade hitting with Barrett's arm, the blast hitting the ceiling the grin on the former First Class's face growing.

Vincent's red eyes narrowed. “But can he defeat Sephiroth with this strength.”

“This is why we're fighting him.” Cloud stated. “He can't do this alone.”

 

Zack flipped back again landing on his feet with a laugh as he blocked Cid's spear jab. Before jumping up as Red lunged at Zack, he hovered high above their heads. Zack holding his hand up the array suddenly appearing underneath their feet.

“Whoa... what's that?” Cid asked.

“MOVE IT OR LOOOOOOOOOSE IT!” Yuffie shouted running as a burst of fireballs came from above them.

 

Cissnei felt her hand move to her chest. Could she really fight him when she had these feelings forming.

Her hand was grabbed and squeezed, she glanced at Tifa who smiled at her. “It's just training. He would never hurt you on purpose.”

“She's right. He's only dishing out what he thinks they can handle yo. I've seen the guy fight before. He's no Sephiroth, but he's just as mental.”

“A true SOLDIER...” Cloud murmured.

Cissnei looked at the blonde as he stood there head tilted up watching Zack.

 

Zack landed with a clunk on the ground, in a crouched position before the wings retracted and he looked up the corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk.

“Why you...” Cid charged.

“Cid damnit!” Yuffie raced after him before throwing her shuriken.

“Are you alright?” Red asked pulling Barrett up off the ground.

The big man pushing up on his hands and knees coughing up a puff of smoke. He thumped his chest before standing up and looking at his arm he pointed it in Zack direction before firing.

 

Zack knocked the shuriken back it spun to the side whizzing just past Cloud's head before impaling in the wall. Cloud not moving just watching him arms crossed an unreadable expression on his face.

Zack saluted his friend before dodging the spear spinning round behind Cid, his hand hooking into the back of his collar and tossing him to the side. Pulling the buster sword from his back he deflected the blast sending it up and through the ceiling.

 

The debris falling around him landing on the others, Zack looked to the side seeing Cid get up dusting his shoulder down.

“We'll I'll be...” Cid commented.

“You're a big fat cheater!” Yuffie accused him, she shook her head shaking the dust out.

Zack raised a brow. “How?”

“You flew.” She pointed.

“Sephiroth flies... you were told to fight me as if I were Sephiroth. If that's all you got then I'm surprised you're all still alive.” Zack stated.

 

Cloud frowned at the tone. It was a bit harsh for Zack and he cleared his throat.

“Reno...”

“Got it yo...” Reno flicked his EMR on pointing the rod up in the air.

Zack looked up Cloud caught the Mako eyes looking at him, and he saw the smirk, he knew what Zack was thinking automatically and he sighed.

Zack's eyes seemed to flash for a moment and Cloud knew that look was the pure enjoyment of battle.

“TURKS GO!” Reno shouted.

 

Zack spun round his arm knocking Rude's fist to the air, knee shooting up knocking Rude into the air leg shooting out to the side kicking Rude to the side. His other hand caught Reno's EMR he could feel the surge of electricity shoot through his hand and he let go shaking his sparking hand. His head swooped to the side as Reno's leg spun round. The other leg followed and Zack just calmly stepped back and then another step, head dodging the long legs.

He stopped as he felt a gun pressed into the left side of his back. “Don't forget about us.” Elena's voice commented behind him.

 

Spinning round Elena's gun got caught between his back and his buster sword Zack's hands moving behind he caught the gun and the other hand drew the buster sword.

Reno smirked down the barrel of the gun before glancing at Elena with the buster sword pressed against her neck.

“Anybody would think you were getting off on this.” Reno taunted.

 

Zack heard the whirling noise glancing over his shoulder seeing the flash of red and he jumped up flipping backwards over the shuriken, Reno and Elena bending over backwards as the shuriken flew over them.

Zack landed on the ground. He spun round dodging Cissnei's fist and dropped his hand to the ground flipped backwards twirling on his hand as Reno spun past his leg shooting out.

Zack flipped to his feet and spun the buster sword round before slicing it forward in front of him sending out the shock wave through the ground.

Cissnei jumping up her leg spinning round in a round house catching Zack in the shoulder knocking him back a couple of steps. She ran past him, and his eyes followed her as he ducked as Rude's fist shot out at his head.

Zack slammed the sword into the ground. His hand sitting on the top of the handle his head ducking and dodging the fury of fists. His hand sliding down the handle he gripped the sword before both his legs shot out. One arm on the handle holding his entire body weight up on the blade. His feet impacted against Rude's chest, knocking the big guy back.

Zack's eyes meet Reno's and the red head smirked.

“Now you're just showing off yo.”

 

Zack lowered his feet to the ground and he saw the shuriken fly at him Cissnei running after it and he pulled the blade from the ground catching the shuriken on the buster sword he flung it at Cissnei. She jumped up flipping over it, landing on her hands she bounced off the ground her legs catching Zack round the neck and twisting to the side flinging Zack back a few meters.

Zack's hand slammed on the ground and his feet hit the ground and he slid back a few meters, looking up at her he saw her hold up her hand the shuriken land back in her hand and she flicked him a smirk.

Zack jumped up flipping over Elena as she ran at him her foot sweeping out. Elena pulling out a second gun firing five shots.

Zack spun round drawing the buster sword out deflecting the bullets, spinning the sword round he clipped it back in place.

 

Cloud looked to where Barrett stood rolling his shoulder watching Zack. Cid next to him shaking the dust from his jacket. Yuffie had her arms crossed. Red sat at Cloud's feet.

“He moves like someone trained in ShinRa.” Red mused.

“He's good.” Cid commented.

Cloud merely nodded silently.

 

Zack's hand shot out catching Reno's leg as it moved towards his neck spinning round he flung Reno to the side into Rude.

Rude caught Reno skidding back a few feet.

Reno rubbed behind his neck and grinned up at Rude. “Nice catch partner.”

Rude cleared his throat.

Zack cracked his neck and he watched as Elena ran at him one side and Cissnei from the other. His arm shot up flicking out deflecting Elena's attack letting her fall past him.

His other hand caught Cissnei's hand, he lifted her arm up twirling her round out then in like a dance partner, pulling her into his chest he chuckled as she flushed.

“When I beat you... you owe me a date.” He chuckled.

“Zack!” He heard Cloud shout. “Take this seriously!”

Cissnei smirked at him. “You never change perhaps you should make that offer to Cloud when you fight him.” She pushed him back her elbow shooting up and he blocked with his own elbow.

 

Elena reloaded a new clip into the gun and started firing off another five shots.

Zack pushed Cissnei out of the way spinning round as the bullets rolled over his shoulder, just missing him.

Elena pulled out another clip firing another round at him.

Cissnei rolled along the ground grabbing her shuriken and throwing it into the mix.

Zack flipped backwards several times away from the bullets before letting his hand drop behind him to the ground and his back arched as the shuriken few over him again. He pushed himself up.

“Whhhooo.” He blocked Reno's EMR then caught the redhead's wrist and with a single flick sent the redhead flying to the side.

 

Reno's hand caught the ground and his feet landed on the ground and he stood up looking over his shoulder at Zack seeing Rude and his fists of fury. Zack's arm swooping round deflecting several punches before his foot shot out between Rude's feet his ankle twisting taking out Rude's foot and then his knee flicking to the side catching Rude's knee making the Turk drop to a knee. Zack's elbow landing in Rude's back dropping him to the ground.

 

Elena fired off five more rounds.

Zack hit the ground and he pushed up on his hands as Rude's leg shot out and he flipped backwards onto his feet.

“Dude's like a ninja.” Reno chuckled.

Cissnei ran past Elena and spun her shuriken through the air. Zack dodged and then spun round and gasped as Cissnei's leg moved between his her hip pressing up against his and her hand shot out flipping Zack.

 

Zack's hands hit the ground and he pushed off on them landing on his feet.

“Little minx.” He chuckled. “Time to end this.” He pulled the buster sword off his back and flung the sword to the side it twanged as it landed embedded in the wall.

Zack ran past Reno, who gave chase. Running up the wall and flipping over Reno he spun round he leg snapping into Reno's hip and sending the red head into the wall. He grinned seeing Elena and Cissnei standing side by side looking at him and he grinned.

“I'm sorry where are my manners. Ladies first.” He held open his arms.

Elena ran at him and Zack grinned jumping up over her round house, then caught her foot in a back kick and lifted her up off the ground flinging her over his shoulder.

Her hands thumping him in the middle of the back.

“Zack! Put me down!”

 

Cloud's hand slapped his forehead as he heard Tifa let out a chuckle.

“You never change.” Cloud grumbled.

Even Vincent's brow quirked up as Zack blocked Cissnei's fist one handed, spinning round behind her and scooping her up also.

“Now I just think he's toying around.” Vincent commented.

 

“Catch!” Zack shouted and Rude jumped forward catching Elena. Who huffed her eye twitching in annoyance, her arms crossing.

Reno rubbed behind his neck watching Zack standing there with Cissnei over his shoulder. The red headed Turk had her elbow resting on the back of Zack's shoulder blades her head in her hand, blowing up into her fringe she blew the hair out of her eyes.

Reno chuckled. “Cissnei anyone tell you you make a cute hostage.”

“I'm going to hurt you later Reno.”

Reno winked. “Ooooh you promise yo?”

 

Zack set Cissnei down, his hands on his hips. “Now you owe me a date.”

Cloud stalked up to Zack grabbing him by the ear.

“Ow ow ow ow.... hey Cloudy I was just kidding...” Cloud pushed him towards where the sword was.

“Round three Zack get ready.” Cloud stated.

Zack rubbed his ear and he saw Vincent, Tifa and Shelke step up behind Cloud and the corner of his mouth tiled up in a smirk.

“Now this is going to get interesting.” Zack chuckled pulling the buster sword out of the wall with ease.

 

Shelke stepped forward and Zack looked at her curiously and she reached behind her legs pulling out her EM Sabers and they lit up, the light shooting out from either end.

“That's pretty cool.” Zack commented.

Shelke's eye began to glow the same orange color of the sabers.

“Or freaky...” He added and jumped back as Shelke charged at him spinning round a saber in each hand.

Zack blocked with the buster sword as the lights spun round blade after blade hitting the sword. He looked beyond Shelke seeing Tifa pulling out her leather gloves and putting them on.

Zack spun round the sword striking at Shelke, her blades crossed in front of herself and Zack felt the shock as his blade hit the barrier and he flipped a couple feet backwards and looked at her.

“Now that's a neat trick.” He smirked.

She dropped the barrier and dropped into a stance. Zack blinked as Tifa suddenly shot past her jumping through the air her leg flicking out. Zack dropped back his hands landing on the ground under him as she sailed over her feet squeaking as she slid across the ground.

Zack saw Cloud coming at him from above and he chuckled and pushed himself up twisting to the side rolling out of way grabbing the sword. He saw the sword hit the ground before spinning to the side coming at him.

Zack only just managed to block Cloud in time before flipping back on one hand. Landing on his feet his grin grew.

“This is going to be awesome!”

 

Cloud let out a defeated sigh. “If I had known I'd have done this more often.”

“We were worried about Sephiroth coming through.” Vincent stated.

“Are you sure it would have ended the way you wanted it to yo?!” Reno called from the sideline teasingly.

Cloud's eye twitched.

“Ignore him...” Shelke stated. “He's still got plenty of energy left. You can probably manage your one on one battle after this.”

“Zack... after this... a one on one against Cloud so he can kick your ass!” Yuffie shouted.

 

Zack stood up and blinked before he grinned. “Now that's going to be fun!”

“Enough talk lets go.” Vincent pointed Death Penalty at Zack firing off a series of round.

Zack flicked the blade round deflecting the bullets and he watched as Vincent leapt up into the air reloading as he did so Zack smirked. He dropped back as Tifa flew at him, he caught her in the stomach pushing her up in to the air, before spinning out of the way of Shelke's EM Sabers as they sliced through the air grazing just by him to the point where he could feel the heat of the saber's energy.

Flipping backwards as the bullets rained on him from above. Watching Vincent land in front of him cape flapping behind him to settle into the natural wave of gravity.

Zack dodged the swipe of the claw and blade knocked the gun up as it fired. He glanced up worried about Tifa and saw Cloud had pulled her out of the way. Flipping backwards and spinning to the side as the sabers slashed at him. Shelke ran at him and he deflected the saber twisting round behind Shelke his arm hooking into hers and then flinging her backwards. Vincent catching the young girl.

 

Zack could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he just missed Tifa's foot, her hand catching his arm pulling him off balance and with her. Her feet pushing up off the ground pulling him up, Zack lost grip of the sword as it spun in the air. Tifa with her strength flung him towards the ground.

Zack twisted his body round his feet landing with a large crack in the ground. Flicking his neck to the side a loud crack emerged and he rolled his shoulder before holding up his hand the buster sword landing in his hand he spun it round.

Cloud ran at him their blades meeting with a large clang.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng's eyes had followed what he could on the screen. Zack had been one of the best, and it still showed. It amazed him that with hardly any follow up training it looked like he had greatly improved.

“If we end up saving him... I believe Reeve and I would have a good use for him.” Rufus commented.

Tseng looked to Rufus. He didn't like the tone but he remained silent trying to keep a no tell-tale sign of his true thoughts on that on his face.

“With the WRO ShinRa merger. I'm sure after this Zack would not fit in well in normal society unless he became a mercenary.” Rufus continued. “Fighting the good fight is all he's known. He would be an asset against Deepground's left over minions.”

Tseng looked to the screen watching Cloud and Zack. “They both would be.”

“You know Cloud would never join anything with ShinRa. But Zack ShinRa is all he's known.” Rufus commented.

“Your father had ordered his termination I'm not sure he would-” Tseng stopped. “But I'm sure he knows you are not your father.”

Rufus nodded. “Point taken Tseng. But we shall see.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno stood next to Rude hands shoved in his pockets. “Hey partner did we state this was a materia free fight?”

Rude shook his head. “Not that I'm aware of.”

“Not once has he used any materia.” Reno mused, he could have ended the battle easily. ' _What are you up to Zack? It's not like you to not use materia_.' Reno added in thought.

 

Cloud pushed off the wall and landed behind Zack who blocked with the buster sword before pulling out Elena's stolen gun and firing off a few shots towards Shelke.

Shelke's barrier shooting up as she crossed the sabers. The bullets bouncing off she blinked surprised. Zack spun round flicking the blade round to the flat side and pushing back against it shoving Cloud back a few feet.

Cloud shocked spun back a few meters before his feet hit the ground skidding for a moment.

 

Vincent landed by Shelke's side. “You okay?” He asked.

Shelke nodded. “I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that.”

“It's not like Zack to use a gun, he hates the things.” Tifa remarked.

“He's using whatever he can to fight us I believe, being that to fight Sephiroth he won't have use of any materia but he will have access to whatever is in that dream state.” Vincent commented.

“He doesn't even look tired.” Shelke mused.

Vincent nodded his head. “It takes a lot to wear a SOLDIER down this man took on over a thousand ShinRa troops by himself. We are not a thousand but a few.” With that Vincent took off to the air running along the wall firing the bullets down at Zack.

 

Zack spun the blade round several times over his head deflecting the bullets. Running to the wall he ran up the side of the wall and pushed up off the wall flying above Vincent's head spinning the blade round he pointed it down as several meteor shots rained on the group below him.

 

Vincent was quick in reacting grabbing Shelke and wrapping her in his cloak as the fireballs hit the ground.

Cloud rolled out of the way and he glanced to Tifa to see her flipping backwards as Vincent glided in towards her catching her in his cape.

 

Zack landed on the ground with a clunk. He looked round at the shattered and torn ground and rubbed behind his neck. “Um whooops.”

Cloud pushed the rubble off him and let out a breath resting his head in his hand and looking at Zack with flat eyes.

“Errrr Sorry Cloudy.” He ran up to him pulling him up.

Vincent opened his cloak up, Tifa and Shelke safe.

“Guess I got a little excited then. Sorry guys.” Zack apologized.

“It's okay.” Tifa smiled. “It's nice to see you smile.”

Shelke nodded. “I'm sure you boys could probably find somewhere else to train.”

 

Cloud felt Zack ruffle his spikes up shaking the debris out his hair.

“Do you still have strength to keep going?” Zack asked.

“Yeah I'll be fine.” Cloud replied and looked round the damaged interior.

Reno walked up behind Zack slapping him on the back. “And without the use of any materia. Interesting choice.” He commented.

 

Zack blinked and rubbed behind his head. “Yeah I was going to but then I realized I forgot to equip it.” He laughed.

“You didn't forget.” Vincent commented.

Zack nodded. “You saw through that huh?” He looked up at the hole in the ceiling. “This was fun, but I was playing. I need to get serious.” He lifted his hand up looking at blue sky above them.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud stepped across the ground, the new site they had chosen was outdoors, not far from the training ground. It was vacated and due for demolition. The entire area looked like it had nothing left going for it.

Cloud's steps were steady and he heard the others walking behind him. He could hear Zack's steps clear, his eyes closed. To fight Zack, even if it was training he was mentally hesitant.

Zack bounced up to him and hopped past, Cloud watching his friend and mentor excited like a puppy going for a walk. The corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk, if only he could be excited as easily.

“This is going to be awesome!” Zack exclaimed. “This is getting my blood pumped really!” He turned round hopping backwards looking at Cloud grinning childishly.

“Really Zack?” Cloud asked.

“Can we start now?” Zack hopped back a few feet.

Cloud motioned. “Tseng says we can use this area up ahead.”

 

Zack turned round and he looked at the clearing between several large condemned buildings.

He took in how high the buildings stretched as if they were merging with the sky themselves.

“This entire suburb has been on ShinRa's list for demolition so they can build a military base out here for the WRO.” Cloud stated.

“The entire suburb!” Zack exclaimed.

Cloud nodded. “There was a serious case of Geostigma here that wiped out a lot of the people. Because of that no one wants to move here. Those who were stuck after the end of Geostigma, WRO moved them and helped them into better neighbourhoods.”

Zack smiled. “That was nice of them.”

“Well duh.” Reno stated behind them. “It's run by Reeve... he's become Mr Sensitivity since-” The red head paused and cleared his throat. “Well yeah _then_.” He stopped seeing Zack turn and look at him.

“I wish I coulda helped.” Zack looked up at the sky.

“You did.” Tifa commented. “You kept Cloud alive.”

 

Cloud cleared his throat then felt Zack's arm wrap round his neck pulling him into his chest and ruffling his hair.

“My pleasure. It was nice to meet someone else from a backwater town in the military all of them were mostly city boys.” Zack let Cloud go.

Cloud let out a breath. He stopped seeing Zack run into the clearing and his excitement was obvious.

“You guys make sure you stay back okay?” Cloud commented to the group behind him.

“I'm staying here yo.” Reno commented.

“Zack!” Cissnei called out.

Zack looked at her and waved. “You can do it.”

“Oh yeah!” Zack bounced round as he felt the stars fly around him

“Hey hey hey no outside help!” Yuffie pointed. “No cheating I saw what you did there!” She turned round and poked Cloud in the chest. “No getting soft there or I'm claiming my materia back!”

Cloud smiled. “Promise.” He walked to the clearing his hand reaching behind drawing out the blade.

 

Zack stopped bouncing on the spot and he drew the buster sword out spinning it round.

Cloud placed one foot forward before pushing off from his back foot charging at Zack.

Blades meeting with a clang, Zack pushed back against the blade. Cloud's front foot move behind as he bounced on the ground then using that momentum jumped forward.

Zack felt the weight against his blade and he smirked. Spinning round behind Cloud the blonde spun round drawing another blade from the sword he blocked.

“Ooooh I have got to get me one of those!” Zack chuckled.

He charged at Cloud, Cloud blocked bringing the other blade round. Zack twisted the buster sword round catching the second blade in between the hilt and handle before kicking Cloud back.

Cloud skidded back a few feet before pushing up into the air, and Zack leapt up after him their blades meeting, the clanging echoing throughout the area.

 

The lights flashed in the sky above them as Reno let out a low whistle.

“Well this might take some time... I shoulda brought some alcohol.”

Rude elbowed him in the side.

Cissnei saw Tifa watching the two of them before she stepped up to the female bar tender.

“What do you think?”

“I think boys will always be boys.” Tifa turned to smile at her.

 

Zack landed crouched on a window ledge he looked at Cloud on the building across the way standing on the blade of his sword embedded into the side of the building.

It was only at that moment he caught on that Sephiroth was silent and he frowned. Before pushing off from the ledge he charged at Cloud his fist managing to catch Cloud in the stomach before he dashed past then he shot back hitting Cloud in the back as he passed then spun round bringing his knee up then several more punches.

He landed on another ledge as Cloud flipped back grabbing onto the hilt of the sword he looked at Zack as he landed back on the blade.

' _Why are you quiet Seph? It makes me nervous?_ ' Zack thought. He was fighting Cloud he thought that this would have stirred Sephiroth up more than anything.

There was nothing silence and Zack swallowed he saw Cloud bounce off the blade spinning round he pulled the blade from the wall and free fell to the ground twisting round Cloud landed on the ground below him.

Zack let his wings come out and he jumped off the ledge soaring down towards Cloud blade ready.

 

Cloud's blade blocked Zack and he raised a brow Zack looked serious all of a sudden.

“Zack...” He breathed.

“I can't hear him... feel him Cloud...” Zack whispered before he jumped back flipping across the ground.

Cloud blinked and he saw the one black wing the one white wing, the mako green eyes looked at him from the distance.

“Sephiroth...” He saw the flash of the black coat then nothing. “Stay away from him.” He growled charging at Zack.

 

The swords clanged together and Zack saw the flash of the masumune in his hands before he pulled it back stumbling for a moment before the buster sword seemed too flicked between the two indecisive.

“Zack Focus!” Cloud shouted.

“ ** _Zack_... you can't feel me because you are me.** ”

Cloud froze and Zack dropped the sword his hands moving to his ears. “Don't...” he held his hand up to stop Cloud getting close.

Zack retracted the wings and he felt the extra weight form over his shoulders and he saw the jacket, Sephiroth's jacket, he pulled it off tossing it to the side jumping back a few feet.

“No! Let me finish! Let me have what I want!” Zack shouted as the fire shot up around him. “I won't be you!”

Cloud watched the flames as they seemed to consume his friend. His fist clenched and he ran at the fire the blade drawn.

“SEPHIROTH!”

 

Tifa went to run forward and Cissnei caught her wrist. “Don't we can't get near them it's Cloud's job and Cloud's alone to pull him back.”

Tifa saw Reno his eyes narrowing. “C'mon Zack... not now... you're stronger than that.”

“This is what Tseng was afraid of... why he didn't want to do this. Sephiroth was trained for battle.” Elena whispered. “And who else does Sephiroth like to fight more than Cloud.”

 

The hilt of Cloud's sword connected with Zack's stomach and he doubled over.

“Zack! Snap out of it!” Cloud shouted.

He blinked seeing Zack's mouth tilt up in a smirk. “Thanks Cloudy...”

The flames dying around them and he walked to where the sword lay and Zack picked it up watching as it transformed back into the buster sword and he pulled it up resting his forehead against the side of the blade closing his eyes.

“Angeal... help me, give me strength.” He whispered to the sword.

Cloud stood behind watching the motion.

“Zack?” Cloud asked worriedly.

“I'm okay Cloudy.” Zack replied not turning round or lowering the blade.

Cloud frowned. “We're going to stop now Zack.”

Zack shook his head, his voice low. “No we're not Cloud I need to know- No... I need to make you-”

With that Zack spun round the blade slamming into the ground.

The energy shooting through the ground.

“FIGHT ME!”

Cloud leapt up into the air Zack pushing up off the ground with just as much ease.

The blades clanged together again louder, fiercely reverberating through the area as the fiery flames shot out around Zack.

 

Cloud growled low. “Zack!”

“Do it... before he consumes me!” Zack shouted.

Zack's blade swung at him and Cloud forced himself up jumping onto the flat side of Zack's blade propelling himself up higher into the air.

Zack flew up at him blade spinning round. Cloud blocked with both swords before the blade clanged against both of him sending him flying backwards with a strength Cloud hadn't felt since... Sephiroth.

 

Cloud hit the wall the building shaking with the impact. He slid down the wall before grabbing a ledge and Zack shot up above him towards the building the sword flicking out the energy of the blade slicing through the building above them.

Cloud watched at the building above him began to crumble and he placed his feet against the wall and pushed off from it avoiding the debris falling down.

He flung the sword up slicing through several of the larger debris and he saw Zack flying down through them, it was definitely Zack but this moment was so familiar to back then and then he saw it.

Zack was holding the masumune.

 

Cloud felt something clench at his heart and his fist turned the blade round and he flicked it up sending a wave of energy through the air.

Zack twirled to the side his hand falling onto one of the debris and flipping over it his foot connecting with Cloud's chest sending him falling down to the ground.

 

Cloud spun round and his feet landed on the ground with a crunch of his boots.

Zack landed opposite him the dust and debris falling to the ground around them. It was still Zack standing there the sword was definitely the masumune though.

“Zack we need to stop.”

Zack looked at him the corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk. “You should feel this Cloud... this power... it's... _good.”_

Cloud dropped back into a stance. “But it's not good for you Zack.”

“I'm going to save him... I can save him...” Zack repeated.

Cloud shook his head. “No Zack you can't...” With that he pushed off the ground flying towards Zack both blades spinning in front of him.

The clang of the swords shook the entire area the building behind them finally falling to the ground with the shaking of the ground.

 

Cissnei watched as she held Tifa's arm stopping the fist fighter from running in.

“Zack... you can do it.” She whispered.

 

Zack could feel him, he could feel Sephiroth's essence, his energy wrapped around him. But not a word was said, he could feel the strength, the power of the silver haired fighter like that guiding him. The masumune felt so right in his hands. His hand on the hilt his other hand moving along the blade. He could feel the corner of his mouth tilt up in a smirk.

He saw Cloud gasping for breath, holding his sword out in front of himself.

“Tired are we?”

“Maybe.” Cloud replied before charging at him and then the sword moved of its own accord and Zack stopped, Cloud threw the blades to side running at him.

Zack froze and saw Cloud had purposely impaled himself on the Masumune. Cloud's hand moved to the blade and he looked down at Zack.

“Me or him Zack... you can't have us both.” Cloud pulled himself down on the sword further.

“C-cloud... stop. D-don't.” Zack could feel his body shake.

Cloud pulled himself down on the sword further.

Zack lowered the sword so Cloud's feet were on the ground. He blinked looking at his hands. “I...I'm sorry...” Zack's foot shot up and he kicked Cloud off the blade before flicking it to the side the blade transforming back into the buster sword and he clipped it back in place on his back before walking up to where Cloud lay on the ground.

Zack walked up to where Cloud lay and he fell to his knees.

“Damnit Cloud you impulsive bastard. Where did you ever get that from?” Zack pulled out a curaga from Cloud's materia bracelet activating it over the blonde.

Cloud laughed. “Gee I wonder.”

Zack looked at him his head dropping. “Lets go home...”

 

Cloud pushed himself up and he looked over at Tifa running up to him and he felt himself encased in her arms.

 

Zack stood up slowly looking down at his own hands.

“What's happening to me?” He looked up at the blue sky.

He closed his eyes waiting for someone to chew him out. But nothing instead he just felt Cissnei's hand move over his and she looked up at him.

“Tomorrow night...” She said.

Zack blinked “huh?”

“We'll go on that date tomorrow night. I have a night off.” She wrapped her arms round his waist.

Zack pulled her close and he rested his chin on her head.

 

 

To Be Continued...


	35. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud x Zack Oral / Sephiroth x Zack Oral / Hand job + Solo

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

 

 

Cloud let out a breath his head resting in his hands, that had been so close and it hurt him. Zack, he could see it Sephiroth was consuming him from the inside. Genesis' energy was supposed to give him the strength to fight Sephiroth.

' _What happened? What went wrong?_ ' Cloud thought.

Tifa placed the food down in front of him. He looked up at her she smiled and sat in the booth opposite him.

“It's not your fault you know.” Tifa slipped her hand into his.

“He tried to make me kill him Tifa.”

“Zack's probably just as conflicted as you are right now. In fact I guarantee he is. We just need to give him space.” She smiled at him.

Cloud nodded. ' _Just not too much space... I feel Zack is getting a bad case of Stockholm syndrome_.' He thought to himself.

Cloud heard the shower turned on upstairs and the thought of Zack up there alone and naked made him shift uncomfortably. Turning to his plate he looked at the food and he realized that he wasn't hungry for this kind of food suddenly.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Elena sat in the small room, she noticed it was just the small group of them this time at this meeting.

Rufus sitting at the front of the board room table.

“It was an interesting turn of events.” Rufus commented.

“Well at least we don't have to pay to have one of those buildings taken down yo.” Reno commented off handily.

“Yet we will have to pay to fix that training room.” Tseng remarked.

Rufus looked at them. “I've informed Reeve of this turn of events, the WRO will be paying for the training room to be repaired. That is the least of our concerns right now.” He turned to Tseng. “Have you spoken to Ezekiel?”

Tseng let out a sigh. “Ezekiel, Clover, Walker and M'adoc have all vanished I'm afraid.”

 

Reno looked to the side to see Tseng looking at him.

“That anomaly in Clover's blood tests... it appears to be blood of a cetra.” Tseng commented.

Reno heard Elena's intake of breath. “Sir?”

“We're checking his family line. It appears to have come from his father's side, and all known relatives of that line are deceased.” Tseng continued.

“Making Clover the last cetra alive.” Rufus mused. “Interesting. I can see why he would run. This would explain why the past few days he has been incredibly paranoid.”

“He never knew yo. His 'ol man offed himself in the asylum. His sister, she was murdered a while ago, a group of punks wanting some ass.” Reno stated.

“Even so that cetra is essential now. We trained him to be smarter than running away with Walker who was infected with Jenova.” Rufus stated. “And given Walker's previous SOLDIER status. He would instantly fall into a commanding role. If Jenova is controlling Walker, the only other one who would know would be Clover.”

“Soooo if you were Jenova where would you hide?” Reno asked.

“The hell away from us.” Elena replied.

“But close enough to reunite with Sephiroth...” Tseng replied.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack rested his forehead against the tiles of the shower as the water pelted against his skin. His fist punching the wall in frustration, abusing the tile til the point of where it cracked and crumbled. Zack looked to his fist not even a bruised knuckle and he blinked.

Zack let out a breath looking down at the broken tile by his feet. “Damnit Seph I could have killed him.” His voice shook, his hand moved to his face. “Why? Why can't I just-”

“ **Have us both?** ” The voice soothed him from behind, making Zack straighten up.

 

The blush formed on his face. Zack looked at the figure of Sephiroth standing there the static image flickered for a moment and Zack felt his back press up against the wall.

Sephiroth's hand slipping behind Zack, fingers stroking the small of his back.

Zack felt his breath catch as the silver hair seemed to cover him as the mouth captured his. Zack's hands moved to the arms as he clung on.

' _Why are your tormenting me like this?_ ' Zack thought.

He felt Sephiroth pull back and he saw the smirk.

“ **Because soon you will be no more than a memory.** ”

Zack's hand slipped down Sephiroth's arm, he glanced into those Mako green eyes.

“I'll never be a memory... and neither will you.” His hand reached behind Sephiroth's neck pulling him down his mouth crushed against the General's.

' _I'll save you... somehow_.'

 

Zack felt Sephiroth's mouth take control of his, the tongue moving through his lips to twirl around his own tongue. All Zack could do is groan, as the hand moved down his chest sliding between his thighs. The other hand pushing at Zack's chest pinning him against the wall of the shower.

Zack could see the smirk on Sephiroth's face.

“ **You're still drawn to me... after everything... This is interesting.** ”

“It could get even more interesting when I save you.” Zack panted as he felt the hand move over his length stoking it into arousal.

“ **Now you're tempting me to find another host...** ” Sephiroth chuckled.

“No...” Zack groaned. “No more hosts...”

 

Sephiroth's hand flickered along his length, Zack couldn't do anything but pump his hips rhythmically into the hand.

“ **Jealous? I could take you in the flesh right here.** ” Sephiroth's voice took on a teasing light hearted tone, one Zack hadn't heard in years.

“N-no... I just don't want people to get hurt... no one needs to lose their life...” He blushed as the hand squeezed at the base of his arousal.

The strength behind that hand, the friction of the pumping fist around his need for release, it drove Zack crazy and he just wanted the man to take him against the wall but there was no possible way of that Ethereal beings only had so much physical strength.

Zack felt the other hand slap by his head and he looked into the Mako colored eyes. Sephiroth's mouth moving over his. Zack fell into the kiss, it was long, slow, sensual, something he hadn't felt when Sephiroth took him last time.

 

There was a change in him, and he felt the change in Sephiroth. It was like they were slowly switching roles, and that was a bad thing, it meant he didn't have much time left, his changes without warning meant soon he would be the voice in Sephiroth's head.

“I'll find a way we'll save you...” Zack breathed when Sephiroth's mouth let his go.

Zack groaned as the hand began to swiftly pump him harder and all he could do was go along with the movement's.

“ **I don't deserve to be saved.** ”

“S-Seph...” Zack gasped. “Y-you show-ed me your pain...” His hips jilted as Sephiroth's thumb scratched along the underside of his length. “AH! I-if you didn't want me to- ngh! save you... you should have.. k-kept that to yourself.”

Zack felt his back arch with the movements, he was craving Sephiroth more and more since that night, the visions and Sephiroth's demand for a solo act show.

 

Zack wanted that old general back the one who he had fought with in Wutai.

“ **Hmph, I should have figured you'd come to that conclusion. I did that so it would make you easier to control.** ”

Sephiroth's chest pressed up against his, lips moving up

Zack's neck teeth raking behind Zack's ear on the skin lightly. It was that motion that

Zack gave a startled gasp and he felt his release burst forward.

Sephiroth let go and Zack lent against the wall panting before he slid down the wall sinking to the bottom of the shower.

“ **Join with me...** ” Sephiroth looked down at Zack. “ **You can experience that every day for the rest of your existence within me.** ”

Zack shook his head. “As hot as it is... Seph I'm a physical person. You should know me by now. I'll save you then we can do that for real, without this ethereal body of yours.”

He grinned up at Sephiroth.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Clover sat on the bed his legs pulled up to his chest his head resting on his knees as he hugged his legs.

“Walker... I can feel her, she's stirring again.” Clover groaned as he shivered.

 

Walker stood behind him by the window looking through the blinds across the road into the upstairs of Seventh Heaven.

“She's reacting to Sephiroth's presence.” Walker replied.

“It wasn't smart bringing him here Walker.” Ezekiel commented moving up to Clover's side rubbing the younger Turk's back.

 

M'adoc moved up next to Walker. “We're going to be in for one hell of a pay dock when we get back you know this.”

“I never wanted to join the Turks, but I owe them..”

M'adoc's fingers rolled through the ends of Walker's long red hair catching a few strands bringing them up to his lips. He looked at Walker staring at him, he smirked seeing the look behind those Mako infused eyes.

“I want you too baby.”

Walker slapped his hand. “Stop that you insatiable pervert!”

 

“He's like ice.” Ezekiel commented.

“Well I can warm him up.” M'adoc purred.

Clover eeped jumping off the bed and running across the room. “I'm fine I'm warm see see!” he waved his hands about rapidly.

 

Walker looked to Clover and he could see her Jenova's features standing behind Clover, her hand moving along Clover's arms she seemed to purr sniffing at the back of Clover's neck.

“You're a horrible liar Clover. Now get back over here!” Walker snapped.

Clover shivered. “But but.”

“M'adoc's only trying to scare you we know the only reason why that pervert followed.”

“I love you two sweetie.” M'adoc teased, his hand stroked Walker's arm causing Walker's eye to twitch.

“You test me daily...” Walker growled.

 

Ezekiel stood up as Clover moved timidly back and Ezekiel pulled the blonde into his arms, he blew lightly on the back of Clover's neck his hands rubbing the back of the frozen Turk.

“Z-Zeik...” Clover breathed.

“Shhhhh...” The scientist soothed pulled Clover to the bed to lie down and he wrapped himself round Clover trying to use his body heat to warm him up.

 

“SEPHIROTH! MY SON! NO! HE'S TAINTING YOU!”

The screech echo'd through the room.

Walker dropped to his knees his hands moving to his ears. Clover cringed curling up into Ezeikel's warmth.

“Make her be quiet... please make her stop...”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack stretched as he walked through the room, he paced not understanding these feeling he wanted to save Sephiroth but every time that ethereal form touched him he just wanted it. Wanted Seph's touches.

Zack shook his head. “Snap out of it...” He scolded himself and swung his arms round before he fell into his squat routines.

“One... Two... Three...” He counted. “Four... Five... Sex... argh SIX SIX!”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud looked up with a quirked brow. Hearing Zack shouting the number Six for a reason. Tifa laughed before giving Cloud a knowing look.

“See he seems fine already.” She smiled.

Cloud placed the plate on the counter. “Thanks.” He smiled. “I'm going to check on him.”

She nodded.

Cloud made his way up the stair and he knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Zack voice called.

Cloud opened the door and saw Zack doing his routine squats and silently he was glad to see a familiar Zack.

“Thirteen...fourteen...fifteen... sexteen.” Zack stopped and flushed. “Er... you didn't hear that okay Cloudy?” He pointed at him.

Cloud closed the door. “I'm getting that you're falling into a one track mind.”

Zack stopped doing the squats and sighed. “I've actually lost count on how many times I've gotten laid in this past week. I'm not kidding Cloudy seriously. That my body is doing weird stuff when I'm not getting it.” He continued doing the squats.

Cloud frowned. “Meaning?”

Zack blushed and looked to the side. “Yeah nevermind...”

Cloud sighed. “Zack.”

“I'm feeling like I'm getting laid when I'm not. So weird.” Zack shook his head. “Twenty-five...” He let out a breath.

“Feeling like you’re getting laid.” Cloud frowned.

Zack didn't need to say anymore. He knew instantly that Sephiroth probably had something to do with that.

“Has Sephiroth said anything to you?”

“Twenty- eight... yeah... He... wants another, host so he can, bang me in your shower... thirty-one.”

Cloud almost fell over.

Zack's expression was dead serious. Cloud was sure Zack was even focusing on what he was saying, just focusing on doing his squats blurting out whatever he needed to get off his chest.

“What else did Sephiroth say?”

“Not much he was too busy giving me a handjob.” That made Zack stop and he blushed. “Ahhhh... Thirty-five...” He ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry Cloudy.

Cloud walked up to Zack and he looked up at Zack who was blushing.

“You're falling for him. When all he's done is use your body, rape your spirit and abuse you.”

 

Zack felt Cloud's finger jab him in the chest. “Sorry Cloudy... I wasn't expecting it to happen it just-”

Zack felt Cloud's hand grab him by the collar and pull him down the blonde's mouth crashing into his and Zack felt Cloud push him back against the window.

The hand moving into his pants.

“C-cloud what are you-?” He mumbled against the blonde mouth before the tongue forced his way into his mouth.

The hand finding his length and stroking it.

Zack gasped feeling the strength behind the hand as it touched him, rolled over his flesh all he could do was grip on to the edge of the window ledge, his hips rocking up into Cloud's hand.

Zack's head rolling back as he gasped. “Ngh...”

The confusion the conflicting feelings between the two stirring. Him into a full hardness as the only thought he had was shoving Cloud on the bed and just taking the blonde there and then. The thoughts of Sephiroth joining him from behind made Zack's face flush.

“T-tooo much... bad brain...” Zack groaned.

 

Cloud raised an eyebrow and he squeezed. “Focus on me Zack.” He growled.

Zack nodded. “R-Right... s-sorry...”

Cloud pulled him round and pushed him to the bed before straddling Zack his hand moving over Zack's pants and unbuttoning them freeing the straining length.

His mouth moved to the length taking it in his mouth, making Zack's hips jerk up his hand gripping the bed. “F-f-fuuuuuuck...” Zack hissed.

Cloud started to suck his mouth rolling over the tip of the arousal.

 

Zack shivered, but he was feeling the heat of Cloud's mouth driving him up the wall.

That tongue... those hands gripping his thighs tightly and his hips bucked in need.

“Damn Cloudy...” Zack could only clutch at the sheets as Cloud's mouth rode his arousal, fast, sucking hard. His legs trembled a bit. It was too much too fast, too soon.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa was drying a glass sticking it back on the rack when the door to the bar opened and she turned round. She stopped seeing the two Turks enter. She froze seeing the SOLDIER uniform on Walker the large sword strapped to his back, Clover wore a fur trimmed tanned leather jacket, a white shirt and jeans.

“Hey guys what can I get you?” Tifa asked.

“I need to talk to Cloud.” Clover whispered. He looked at her. “I'm hearing Aerith and I have to pass this on to him.”

Tifa frowned. “Sure.” Something didn't feel right in the air, it was a chilling sensation. She placed the drying clothe down before heading up the stairs.

 

Clover shivered. “Bitch...” He hissed. “Get the fuck out of Walker now...”

Walker just smirked leaning over his and Clover cringed as the tongue moved up the side of his face.

“I love the taste of fear on a cetra...” The voice whispered.

Clover pushed him back blushing but he felt the gun pressed into his side and he groaned. “What are you planning?”

“Apart from destroying Cloud... and devouring Zack... I'm thinking about taking the cetra powers and ripping them from your body...” Walker's hand rolled between his thighs rubbing the spot in a gentle circle.

“You look so tasty... I wonder where abouts I can suck them from.”

Clover pushed Walker's hand away his face flushing.

“Oooh so that gets you does it. Your partner... what a naughty boy...”

“Just let Walker go after please please please let Ezekiel and M'adoc go after this.” Clover whispered and swallowed.

Walker's hand moved up his chest to tilt his head up to look to the window across the road. “I promise they will be released but you my dear cetra are staying close by...”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack let out a groan as he heard a knock at the door. “Cloud are you in there is everything okay?”

“Damn...” Zack mumbled and he felt Cloud pull back before giving him a darkened look. It made Zack shudder.

“Yeah I'm here... is something wrong?” He asked standing up.

“Walker and Clover are here. Clover said he's got a message form Aerith.” Tifa called through the door.

Zack sat up quickly pulling his pants up part way turning his back to the door as it opened.

 

Tifa looked at them both. Cloud's hand covering his mouth and he nodded walking out downstairs.

“Zack... Is Cloud okay?”

“He's kinda mad at me.” Zack laughed nervously.

Tifa sighed. “Because of earlier still I told him he needed to give you space.” Tifa looked to the door where Cloud left.

Zack prayed that Tifa didn't come sit down next him. “Tifa.. tonight... can you do something for me?”

“Sure what?”

“Give Cloud a really good night... If you know what I mean.” Zack winked at her.

Tifa stared at him blushing. “Zack!”

“Sorry he's a bit pent up and mad at me. I was hoping he'd be better in the morning after you know.” Zack shrugged.

Tifa flushed. “I'm not making any promises hard to when the best friend tells you...” She walked out shutting the door.

 

Zack let out a breath and he groaned looking down at the painful arousal Cloud left him with. “You're evil Cloud...” he sighed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud blinked looking at Walker in the booth his arm slung casually around Clover's shoulder playing with some of the blonde's hair.

“Cloud nice of you to join us!” Walker announced.

Cloud looked at the uniform of SOLDIER. “Walker... why the change?”

“Oh a small group of us... left the Turks...” Walker grinned.

Cloud frowned he hardly saw this man smile. Zack said he was quite stoic, hardly any emotion.

“So you said Clover had a message for me.”

 

Cloud heard Tifa come down the steps. “Shall we go outside for a moment?”

“Yeah sure.” Cloud agreed he could feel it something wasn't right, this man didn't behave like he was in SOLDIER...

Still he watched as Walker got out of the booth and just yanked his partner who seemed reluctant.

“Now now Clover... don't be like that we have to give Cloud the nice message...” Walker taunted treating his partner like a child.

“Tifa is Zack?”

“He'll be fine.” She nodded.

“Stay here.” Cloud remarked. “I mean it.”

“Right. Be careful.” She looked at him.

Cloud followed the two towards the door.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack groaned he lay on the bed, the agonizing pain of pent up sexual frustrations.

He wanted to tend to the need, it was two long agonizing minutes before he gave up.

“Fuck Cloud.” Zack groaned closing his eyes.

His hand moving around the stiffened length he began to stroke. He hated these moments the most having to deal with.

And he had to tell Tifa to get Cloud laid tonight. He wanted Cloud to finish what he started, but the reality of hurting Tifa was too much sure that three way had been awesome but it would be a too awkward love triangle.

Zack's hips thrust into his hand and he groaned softly. Rocking his hips into his hand all he could do was gasp as he felt the need for release make him harder and more sore.

“Hnnn... damnit... c'mon.”

Zack gasped as he felt the hand move with his and his eyes opened and he found himself looking up at Sephiroth and his face flushed, then he watched the etheral form go down on him.

“S-Seph!” The mouth taking him in the mouth. “Fuck!” Zack grabbed onto the headboard. He was in shock, the great Sephiroth going down on him. His face felt like he was on fire as he could do nothing but watch those sexy silver locks stream over his thighs as the head moved.

Hands moved up his chest, and Zack felt the tongue roll up the underside of his arousal before letting it go from his mouth.

Sephiroth moved up his body and Zack backed up flushing.

“A-Again... so soon?” He whispered before the mouth took his, and he felt Sephiroth's hand grab his pulling it down.

“ **Show me your pleasure... _Zack_...** ”

Zack could only nod dumb funded as he let the hand guide his back down to his length and he began to stroke along the length, Sephiroth's mouth moving to his neck and sucking on the skin softly.

Zack continued to stroke his hand gripping his length harder.

“D-Damn you doing this to me...” he breathed.

“ **Only I'm allowed to give you this kind of pain.** ” Sephiroth's lips moved up to his ear sucking on the lobe.

Zack began to pump he need with an urgency as Sephiroth's mouth moved over his that hair cascading over his chest.

Zack felt the ethereal hand over his helping his guiding it. Zack's hips flexed rocking with a new found rhythm.

“D-damn you making me want this...” He hissed as the mouth moved to his again silencing him.

The hand helping him stroke his need for release off. Fast and hard, he needed it over and down with. His mind stuck on the thought of being sandwiched between Cloud and Sephiroth he groaned loudly. He wanted to drive it to Cloud so bad for causing this.

“Stupid brain...”

Sephiroth's mouth left his and moved down between his thighs his tongue circling the tip and sucking, those Mako infused eyes staring up at him and into his very soul.

“F-fuck me...” Zack breathed and he saw the tongue swirl around the tip as Zack continued to pump. “Fuck fuck fuck...” He gasped as he felt his release shoot off and he slumped back panting hard.

“Damnit...” He breathed before looking at Sephiroth slinking back and vanishing.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud stood outside the night had come again and he raised a brow at Clover trying to pull free of Walker's grip the blonde unable to break the grip.

“Jenova I assume.” Cloud stated.

“Give me my son back! Or this Cetra dies and you get to watch as I finally wipe this pathetic race from the planet once and for all!” Walker shook the blonde who growled in frustration trying to pull free.

“There is no message from Aerith is there?” Cloud looked to Clover.

“Clover... go on tell him the message.”

“You can do it... She said you can do it. And that everything will be alright. The planet will fight to.”

Cloud nodded. “I understand.” He drew his sword and pointed it at Walker. “I may not have been able to kill Zack today when Sephiroth emerged but I will kill you.”

Clover was let go and flung to the side. Walker held his arms out. “I will reunite with my son tonight and you can't stop me.”

Cloud scoffed. “I won't let you.”

 

 

To Be Continued.


	36. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we're moving on with the actual story now... I hope >.>

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

 

 

 

He turned round before walking out of the bathroom and he stopped at the top of the stairs and he could feel it from where he stood. It made him freeze, he could feel the chill of her very essence so close and his head shot up before he ran back into the room and grabbed the buster sword before running down the stairs.

“Zack don't!” Tifa grabbed him and he was pulled back into her arms as she held him.

“But Cloud.” He began.

She shook her head. “You can't go there.”

“It's Jenova I can feel her.” He whispered.

“And with Sephiroth inside you is that such a good idea?” She asked.

All his hard work at softening Sephiroth up to his mind set made him stop and he gripped the blade of the buster sword before sinking to his knees.

“I can't just watch.”

Tifa held him from behind and he knew she felt as helpless as he did at that moment. Turning round in her arms he pulled her close. “How do you do it?”

“With difficulty.” She whispered.

He let out a breath, his shoulder shook. “Tif you're the strongest woman I know. I respect you for that you know that?” He whispered.

Tifa's hand moved through his hair softly.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud blocked the blow from the katana. He looked over to where Clover was the blonde rolling onto his side to cough. Clover's hand pulled his sleeve up and he wiped at the small scratch before groaning.

“Clover get inside NOW!” Cloud shouted at him.

The blonde pushed himself up off the ground and Cloud was knocked back as Walker raced towards the blonde.

Clover spun round dodging the sword and he jumped up flipping out of the way and opened the door to the bar and vanished inside the door slamming.

 

Cloud saw Walker turn to look at him, that cold hard sardonic smirk, it was a Sephiroth smirk if ever he saw one.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack looked up seeing Clover standing there. The blonde stared at him, there was genuine fear in his eyes and Zack stood up.

“Clover...” He spoke. “I can feel it... Cetra right?”

The blonde swallowed. “I don't know how to do anything with the Cetra I don't have their powers! I just hear shit okay I see I hear shit I'm like a poster boy for having people possess...” he froze and jilted for a moment before sinking to his knees.

“Clover.” Tifa was by his side and she stopped looking at Zack, he was perched there on his knees expressionless.

Zack watched the hands move together and he saw the praying motion the chills ran up his spin.

“No way... Clover...” He walked up to him and he saw the eyes look up at him and he saw the familiar green eyes of Aerith looking up at him. “Okay now that's creepy Aerith.”

He felt the gentle breeze of the healing wave circle round him.

“Zack... Good luck.” Clover's mouth didn't move but Zack heard it on the wind.

He picked up the sword and he nodded. “Right... Tifa make sure Clover's okay.” With that Zack strode out the door.

 

Tifa ran up to Clover and she looked at him. “I can feel his pain. Jenova has made him fearful of his own powers.” Aerith's voice whispered.

“I'll make sure he's okay.”

“He's lost so much. I wish we had meet while I lived.” Tifa felt the breeze and then it was gone. Clover slumped forward unconscious.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack shot Walker a look. “You really have some timing don't you?”

“Sephiroth! Where is my son.”

Zack placed his hand over his chest. “He's okay I kinda wore him out a little.” He smirked. “Or the other way round... But we'll see.”

Cloud jumped back a couple of steps next to him.

“Zack are you sure about this.”

“This will be easy her weakness is you Cloud.”

Cloud heard the high pitched screech. Walker fell to his knees dropping the sword his hands over his ears.

“Get-her-out-of-me.” He gasped.

“Seems like the water only works temporarily.” Zack mused.

Cloud frowned. “Zack.”

“Cloud.” Zack winked.

The screeching noise heightened. Zack ran forward charging lifting the blade and he brought it down.

 

Walker hit the ground the blood pouring out of his side and he gasped. He looked up at Zack.

“Do it.” The former SOLDIER breathed. “I'd rather die than be her pawn.”

Zack lifted the blade and Walker looked up at it glinting, the moon shining behind the man who had once trained him. “Better this way.” He smiled. “No one gets hurt.”

“WALKER!”

 

Zack paused as M'adoc ran out from the apartment across the road before throwing something at Walker.

Zack saw the vile fly through the air and then he heard the gun shot and the water fell upon the red head on the ground. He saw the dark skinned turk spinning the gun round before sliding it into his thigh holster.

 

Zack heard the hissing sound. He looked down seeing the static image of Jenova and he took a step back he was injured he wasn't cut she couldn't enter him, she had no access to his body.

Regardless she flew at him and he felt himself slammed into the wall.

“Cloud...” He breathed. “Cloud.” He repeted.

She let out a high pitched screeching sound before flying through the wall of Seventh Heaven.

“Shit. Clover!” Zack tried to move.

“Zack take it easy are you okay?” Cloud asked.

Zack sat up and he flinched as he nicked himself on some glass. “Ow.” He looked to Cloud. “Save Tifa. Jenova's gone to possess Clover.”

Cloud nodded. “Hang on okay.”

Cloud ran towards Seventh Heaven. “TIFA!”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa felt the breeze and she was knocked back as something began circling round the Turk lifting his body up in to the air letting it dangle there limply. Then the breeze pulled his sleeve up to a small gracious cut on his arm then it was gone.

Tifa froze as Clover's feet touched the ground, the eyes opening to reveal a vivid purple color. The mouth smirked before looking at her and she knew Cover was not home.

“TIFA!” Cloud burst through the door.

Clover turned to him and let out a low snake like hiss and Cloud stepped round Clover standing in front of Tifa.

“I won't let you hurt her.” He spoke calmly.

“It's Jenova inside him isn't it Cloud?” Tifa asked softly.

Clover let out an inhuman screech before covering his ears.

“Shut up you bitch!” Clover shouted.

Cloud blinked. “My name... that's right, her weakness is my name. Tifa say my name again.”

She raised a brow at him “Cloud.”

Another screech and Clover stepped back hands on his ears. His body jilted for a moment.

“Clover if you can hear me. You are Cetra! She has no power over you!”

“I'm not her...” He breathed as he clasped his hands together his mouth moving instantly and Cloud heard the sound of rain outside and he saw Zack being helped up by M'adoc.

They looked up at the rain. “It's her Limit break Cloud.” Tifa breathed.

The screeching increased and Cloud saw Jenova's head turn while Clover's mouth kept moving she flew out of Clover towards Zack.

The rain cleared then Cloud saw the green energy circle him then Tifa, before moving over M'adoc, Ezekiel, Zack was thrown back before the energy surrounded him.

Clover unclasped his hands letting out a breath, falling to one knee and a hand he sucked in a deep breath.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Aerith's limit break.” Tifa helped him up.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack placed his hand to his chest and he looked round, he saw Cloud, Tifa and Clover coming out of the bar.

“Zack did she get you?” Cloud asked.

Zack looked at his finger seeing it healed. “I think she's gone...”

“Say my name.” Cloud demanded.

“Oooh kinky.” M'adoc purred, “Should we leave you two alone?”

Walker slapped him over the back of the head.

“Cloud.” Zack spoke. “Cloudy Cloud Cloud Cloud.” He looked to the left then to the right. He looked to Walker then to Clover there was nothing.

“That's a good sign.” M'adoc remarked.

Ezekiel pulled flicked out three needles from his sleeve. “I need to run some tests first.”

Zack shuffled to the side. “Uhhhh we're those up there this entire time?”

“One can never be too sure.” Ezekiel replied.

“For what random DNA testing?” Zack exclaimed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Clover sat in a booth sitting opposite Walker and he clapped his hands together and looked up.

“So you saw angels?” Clover asked.

“Yeah angels.” M'adoc remarked.

“Cool.” Clover clapped his hands together again.

Walker's eye twitched. “Will you stop that?”

Zack looked at them still rubbing his arm. “I hate scientists.” he grumbled.

“Don't be a big baby.” Tifa placed a beer down in front of him. “Now drink up on the house.”

Clover clapped his hands together again. “Damn. That was pretty cool though. I'd like to make it rain on a whim one day.”

“Stop clapping you look like a retard at a kids television show.” Walker growled.

 

Zack downed the beer with a sigh before looking at Tifa.

“So how long will it take till we know?”

Tifa shook her head. “You and Cloud know more about ShinRa scientists than I do.”

Cloud lent against the wall. “It's not like I can remember much from then.”

“Yeah we were unconscious then.” Zack lent back in the seat. That felt like a lifetime ago and his hand moved to his face and he looked at his finger the small cut gone from existence. He looked to Clover who was looking at him.

“So does your dead girlfriend like to possess people a lot?” He asked.

“Wrong person to ask I 'died' before she did.” Zack jerked him thumb at Cloud.

Cloud raised a brow. “She's never done anything like this before. I only see her on occasion. But it's been a while.” He looked to the side.

“I hear her all the time... she keeps telling me it's going to be okay.” Clover looked down.

“You're family it's natural she's watching out for you.” Zack smiled. “Aerith is that type of girl.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack lay in bed Ezekiel hadn't come back from examining the bloods, he sent a text through telling them to sleep off the battle and he'll try to have the results ready in the morning. So the Turks had left gone back across the road.

Lying on the blankets his hands behind his head he stared at the ceiling and he could hear Cloud and Tifa in the room next to his. The soft thumps of the bed against the wall and he let out a breath.

Getting up he slipped into the hallway and he made his way downstairs and outside walking to the phone.

 

Flipping the coins into the video phone he lent against the wall of the phone booth he just needed to hear her voice, see her face, he needed to let go.

He saw Cissnei on the other end as she answered. “Z-zack? Do you know what the time is?” She asked.

“Hey I couldn't sleep. You don't mind do you?” He asked.

She smiled sleepily and sat up and he saw the large baggy grey sweatshirt with 05 on the front. “Okay... I'll let it slide this once mister.” She teased.

“I was thinking ya know, I don't have much money to take you out. Could I come over and cook for you instead. I have this recipe from back home.” He saw her smile.

“That's fine.”

“Then maybe later we could go out for a couple of drinks at a bar that's not where Reno frequents.”

“I think that only leave two left in all of Edge.” Cissnei chuckled. “But it sounds like a plan.” She tilted her head to the side in such a cute way. “Zack but I feel there is something else bothering you.”

“This morning when Sephiroth...” he trailed off. “I got two more visits from him.” He looked at her.

He saw her face. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine... he's quiet now. But Jenova attacked me this evening.” He saw her face.

“Tseng was right... Are they still possessed?” Cissnei asked worried. “Clover he's-”

“I know. Cetra. Aerith saved him this afternoon.” Zack replied. “Ezekiel is doing some tests to make sure we're okay said he'd get back to me in the morning. M'adoc and Ezekiel made sure to separate them for the night.” He added.

He watched her and he felt that need to just be held and told everything was going to be okay, he would be fine, he could do it. His head dropped.

“Zack.” Her hand touched the screen. “Look at me.” She whispered.

He glanced up at her. “I want you to stay here tomorrow night. I think I know the real reason you called.”

He blinked. “That obvious.”

“Yeah just a little bit.” She smiled. “How about you come over now?”

Zack looked at her. “I'd like that. Thanks Cissnei.”

“I'll see you soon.”

“You too.”

Zack hung up the phone and walked across the road he stopped seeing Walker leaning against the wall.

“It's not a good idea to go there you know.” He stated.

“Why?”

“Jenova wants to be reborn if you sleep with her... her child could be the calamity reborn.” Walker stated. “It's why Kaye and me... we couldn't.” He sighed.

Zack looked at Walker. “We'll guess I'm just going to wear a rubber then.” He winked patting Walker on the shoulder heading inside.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cissnei was dropping some food into her turtle tank when she heard the knock at her door. She closed the lid and walked up to the door opening the door up and she looked at Zack. She felt him hug her and she blushed as she wrapped her arms around him.

 

Zack pulled back and let out a breath. He looked at her and she took his hand pulling him into her apartment. She shut the door.

Zack set the buster sword down in the corner. He looked to Cissnei as she locked the door.

“I have to pop into the office tomorrow morning to drop off some paperwork but I'm free after that.” She turned round and he smiled.

“That's fine I think I'd like to sleep in if you don't mind. I can just get Ezekiel to text me the results.” Zack walked up to her.

 

Cissnei blushed as she felt arms around her and she hugged Zack back, he made no sexual moves, just held her and she looked up at him.

“I like this... it's cute.” He playfully tugged at the baggy sweatshirt.

“Oh go get ready for bed.” She gave him a playful push.

Zack laughed. “Okay okay.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud looked at the note on the counter in the morning and he let out a breath. He glanced at Tifa as she put the coffee in front of him.

“Reeve called while you were in the shower.” She looked at the note. “He just wanted to see how Zack was doing.”

“I wonder when he left.” Cloud mused.

“Well we'll just leave him be for now. He'll be back later.” She placed Cloud's breakfast down. “You know it's quiet without Zack or the kids here.”

Cloud chuckled. “He is about as loud as them isn't he?”

 

Walker sat in the furthest booth just sipping the morning coffee.

“Zack left at nearly 3am this morning.” Walker stated.

He saw Cloud look at him. “You saw him?”

“Yeah he was talking to Cissnei on the video phone across the street. She invited him over for tonight and tomorrow.” Walker replied.

“That was nice of her.” Tifa smiled. “Tseng has been working them too hard lately.”

“He works everyone to hard.” Walker sighed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tseng looked at Cissnei. “Zack is at your place? Right now?”

“Yes sir.” She put the files down.

“I hope you know what you're doing.” Tseng commented.

Cissnei smiled. “I think I'm starting a relationship with him sir.” She looked at Tseng. “It's weird, I've never really had a successful relationship because of this job.”

Tseng raised a brow. “Is he staying over there tonight as well?”

Cissnei nodded. “Yes he said Sephiroth visited twice after the incident yesterday morning. I think it would be safer for Cloud if he stayed at my house till the serum can be done.”

“I don't know Cissnei.” Tseng frowned.

“I'm not asking you for permission sir.” She stated. “Anyway just so you know that file there is exactly what you asked for.” She tapped the one to the left. “This one.” She tapped the one to the right. “Is from Zack for you. He's given a full account of Jenova's attack on him and Cloud yesterday. Right down to the point where Clover was possessed by Aerith twice.” She stepped back. “Now if you excuse me this was all that was required of me today sir.”

 

Tseng nodded. “You are dismissed Cissnei.” He watched her walk to the door and leave. Tseng picked up the file to the right and he opened it looking at Zack's handwriting and he sat down reading the handwritten three pages of Sephiroth's “attack's” He was surprised Zack was being truthful telling him detail after detail when where the time of everything.

“Well at least you haven't forgotten how to hand in a statement of events Zack.” Tseng mused continuing to read the file. “Question is why are you telling me now?”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Reno watched as Cissnei walked out of Tseng's office and he sauntered up to her and drapped an arm over her shoulder.

“Heeeeeey Cissnei... babe-” Reno began.

“Not swapping days off.” She stated. “You know I promised Zack a date tonight.” Cissnei slipped out from his arms and smiled at him. “You don't want to make Zack upset now do you?”

Reno sighed. “Damn... Heeeeeeeey Elena!” Reno ran up to her.

 

Cisseni saw Elena shake her head at Reno, before jogging up to catch her by the elevator. “He really wants today off you'd think with all the previous time off he would be itching to work.” Elena commented.

“I think he has to fly Rufus out to Junon for another press confrence.” Cissnei commented. “Rufus asked him and Kaye to co-pilot since Rude is filling in for you so you can get your day off.”

“I need a new dress.” Elena commented. “Tseng asked me to- I mean the director asked me to go with him to a social event tonight.”

Cissnei nodded. “Well I hope you have fun.”

“You too enjoy your date with Zack.” She nudged her playfully.

 

The elevator binged and opened, Quinn looked up at both girls and nodded his head before... walking out of the elevator not gliding for once. They watching him with shock and he looked over his shoulder at them.

“I can walk you know.” He commented.

Cissnei nodded and smiled. “Well we like you for you Quinn.” She stepped into the elevator. “I don't mind the floating, it keeps Reno at bay.”

“Cissnei can you please give this to Zack!” Quinn handed her a note.

Cissnei took it. “Sure I'm heading to see him now.”

“Tell Sylvia we'll catch up in a couple of days!” Elena waved.

“I will.” Quinn replied.

 

The elevator binged before closing. Quinn looked down at his hands, and his fist clenched shut. He tried the other hand but only managed half a closed fist before he felt the pressure on the side of his head and his hand moved to it touching it gingerly.

“......” It felt odd not hearing Jenova, feeling her or sensing her. Quinn saw Reno looking at him and he walked down the hall.

“Hey Quinn...” Reno called and motioned. “Why aren't you... ya know.” He motioned or attempted to motion floating but looked more like he was doing a bad Hojo impression.

“Because I felt it.” Quinn replied.

“Now you got me curious.” Reno stated.

Quinn's feet lifted off the ground and he raised a brow at Reno.

“Buuuuut not that curious. See ya.”

 

Quinn floated down the hall and towards Ezekiel's lab. He flipped out his phone and looked at the code Ezekiel had sent to him in a text message. Popping the numbers into the door, he hit enter and the door opened. Quinn floated into the lab the door closing behind him.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack rolled over in the bed and he let out a breath, he could hear the hum of the turtle tank and he sat up yawning, before flopping back onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. He searched the deep corners of his mind for any hint of Sephiroth. There was nothing, like he was sleeping.

“Seph...” He began. He placed a hand on his stomach it felt like ice, his brow quirked up.

It was at that moment he heard the door open and close.

“Are you still in bed lazy bones?” Cissnei called out.

Zack pulled his hand back. “Mayyyyyybe.” he replied holding it above his head looking at it. “I think I'm cold.” He commented.

He heard Cissnei laugh. “Oh that's a new line. I like your last one better.”

Zack smirked and he looked up as Cissnei walked through the door and he looked at her, the white shirt untucked the top three buttons undone and tie gone.

“Mmmm I think I'm starting to like this look... except loose the pants.” He motioned.

She picked up the pillow on the seat by the door and threw it at him.

“Really Zack you're horrible.”

He sat up leaning on his elbows watching her go through her wardrobe. “It's a good day to stay in bed you know.”

“Don't be lazy there is a beautiful sky out there. We're going out, besides you need to pick up some ingredients for this fantastic Gongaga meal you're cooking me tonight.” She winked.

Zack chuckled. “Right would you believe me if I said that meal was m-”

“No...” She pointed. “Down. Sit.”

Zack flopped onto his back. “Man its weird this urge I have to just fuuuhh-”

Cissnei cut him off with a raised a brow. “Really Zack what's gotten in to you?”

“Okay okay getting up.” He sighed.

Zack got out of bed and he saw her eyes swoop over his naked chest down to his boxers and he walked up to her his hand resting to the closet door by her head, he lent down his mouth taking hers slowly. Smirking he kissed her, his tongue lingering in her mouth twirling for the moment round her tongue before pulling back.

“I'll be ready in five.” he stated walking out.

 

Cissnei fanned herself before turning herself to her wardrobe.

“It's like he's on heat... somebody needs to spay him.”

She tried to focus on what to wear for the grocery shopping she was to do with him.

She pulled out a yellow halter top then moved to her drawers pulling a pair of denim shorts out and she stripped from the uniform tossing it to the washing basket in the corner of the room and changing into chosen outfit.

 

Zack pulled the jeans on before he felt that sensation inside him.

“Seph, you awake?” He whispered.

“ **Maybe I am...** ” The familiar voice replied.

Zack pulled the black muscle top on before pulling a belt on.

“I'm going out with Cissnei tonight I just need you to... behave.”

“ **I am not some child who causes trouble... I am you**.”

Zack grinned. “Are you these urges I have to slam her against the wall and ravage her?”

“ **......** ” Was Sephiroth's reply.

Zack smirked.

“Good to know those are my perversions then and not yours.”

“ **Hmph.** ”

“Oh Zack...” Cissnei called coming out then stopping.

Zack blinked seeing her face heat up, he looked down.

“Something wrong it doesn't match?” He asked sliding a tanned leather wrist band on.

“It's fine.” She blushed handing him a note. “From Quinn.”

Zack opened the note and he blinked.

 

' _Brother I encourage you use my body as_

_your new host. I have nearly perfected the_

_method of transferring your essence into_

_my body using mother's eyes as an anchor_.'

 

“ **Now this is truly intriguing.** ” Sephiroth seemed to smirk.

' _No Seph don't you even dare._ ' Zack warned.

He looked at the rest of the note and it made his hand shake.

 

' _My life is short, the ShinRa scientists_

_placed a chip in my brain, the_ _pressure_

_has caused some life altering side-effects..._

_like my ability to glide._

_But the worst part is the tumour in my brain_

_I have less than two years of life remaining,_

_I urge your brother there is no time like_

_the present if you truly wish to live again_

_I offer my body to you to use as your host_.'

 

Zack's hand moved to his mouth he could feel Sephiroth contemplating it seriously contemplating it.

“Zack are you alright?” Cissnei asked.

Zack looked at Cissnei. “I'm fine.” He was fully aware of what this meant.

“ **If you wish to save me, then here is your door.** ”

' _Seph... let me think on this. It's a human life_.'

“ **A life who is willing to sacrifice his own before his body gives up on him.** ” Sephiroth replied. “ **I could save his body you realize.** ”

Zack clutched the letter in his hand scrunching it up before sticking it in his pocket.

' _You can do that?_ '

“ **What do you take me for?** ” Sephiroth smirked. “ **I will talk to Quinn later.** ”

“Zack earth to Zack are you okay you're making me worried.” Cissnei waved a hand in front of his face.

“Huh? Oh sorry.” Zack picked up his jacket. “I'm still waking up my bad.” His arm looped through hers. “Lets go.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa lent across the bar looking at Cloud as he sipped his coffee. She smiled at him, her head tilting to the side.

“I know that look mister.” She teased.

Cloud blinked looking at her. “What look?”

“The look of worry, concern, you want Zack here where you can keep an eye on him. But Cloud you have to realize. He has his own life, his own needs.” Tifa remarked.

Cloud looked to the side. “It's not that.” He sighed. “I just... want to protect him. At least till this is over, he shouldn't be running off like this all the time.”

 

Tifa's smile grew. “Oooh so THAT'S it.” She stood up and clapped her hands together chuckling. “You're jealous.”

Cloud turned his head to look at her. “What?!”

“You can't lie to me Mister. I know you two have something special and we have something as well. I may not be Zack, he may not be me... but Cloud you have to let him choose what he wants.” Tifa placed her hand over his.

“He would never want to come between us. He keeps telling me you're perfect for me.” Cloud sighed.

“Sounds like Zack alright.” She smiled. “But it's Zack's choice. I know you want to... and I'm sure I nearly walked in on something last night. Because Zack almost ordered me to sleep with you.” Tifa stated.

 

Tifa saw Cloud's eye twitch. “Damnit Zack...” He growled.

“Just give him space, let him decide on his own.” Her hand squeezed his.

Cloud looked at her. “Is that why you-? Because Zack-?” Cloud couldn't finish either of the sentence. The thought that Tifa was acting under pressure hurt.

“I did because I wanted to.” Tifa replied. “Because I care for you Cloud and you need some happiness in your life. You should be happy he's alive. That he gets a second shot not many people do.”

 

Cloud sighed and he looked to Walker. “I'm not going to say a thing.” The former SOLDIER replied looking to the door as Ezekiel came through the door.

“We have a small issue!” The scientist announced.

Cloud stood up. “What's wrong?”

Ezekiel looked at Walker. “Jenova is nowhere in anyone's blood that I can see yet...”

“That's not a small issue that's a where the fuck did she go issue.” Walker growled.

Ezekiel shrugged. “No but the issue is Zack's blood Sephiroth's they might as well be the same person right now, there is hardly any difference between them. Sephiroth's essence is slowly consuming Zack's blood. It's moving at such a rate that by the end of the week. Zack will be no more.”

Cloud walked to the door. “I'll be back later.”

“Cloud!” Tifa called out.

“Tifa I'm just going to get that serum.” He stated.

Ezekiel nodded. “It's hidden in the lab. My lab. Behind the freezer where my samples are. There is a hidden fridge compartment it's in there.”

 

To Be Continued...


	37. 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack x Cissnei

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

 

 

 

She chewed on her bottom lips watching the women behind the stall gush. Country boys. They had this weird appeal, she knew that she just never pictured herself ever going out with one. Sure his parents liked her adopted her into the family, but she had let it slide because she never knew what having real parents was like.

She saw Zack turn to her and he waved, she smiled and waved back just standing there waiting for him. Trying to not look like she was an airhead not knowing what she was doing.

 

Zack paid for the ingredients he needed before he turned round seeing Cissnei standing there and he smiled at her.

“Got everything. Did you want to pick up something easy for dessert?” He walked up to her looping his arm through hers.

“Well I wouldn't mind something simple you know?”

“We could hit a bakery on the way back.” Zack offered. He smiled this was a nice feeling, it was simple, his hand slipped into Cissnei's.

 

Cid lent against the wall watching the two, he was waiting on Shera, that women had him wrapped round her little finger. He watched Zack walking with the woman Turk from the day before.

He smiled they looked happy. It was nice to see Cloud's friend out on his own again doing what normal people did.

He saw Zack look up and spot him he waved before smiling.

Cid gave him a courteous salute. He watched the two walk down the road towards the bakery and he turned round looking in the shop, seeing Shera as she grabbed some of her fixit stuff for his ship.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud looked at Tseng with a raised brow. “So Rufus isn't here?”

“I'm afraid not. He left yesterday for a conference in Junon, Reno and Kaye left with him.” Tseng replied. He looked at Cloud. “I've been informed that you've had contact with Ezekiel.”

Cloud shrugged. “Maybe I have.”

“Cloud... We know about Jenova's attack yesterday. I don't know why Zack felt like he had to inform me but he did.” Tseng looked at the blonde. “So you can just say what it is you want.”

“I want you to take me to Ezekiel's lab I'm getting that serum.” Cloud stated.

“Did he tell you where he put it?” Tseng asked.

Cloud looked to Tseng. “He did.”

Tseng nodded. “Very well follow me.”

Cloud followed the director of the Turks down the hall.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Quinn wrote the equations down on a piece of paper before folding it up and sticking it in his pocket.

He stood up walking to one of the sample he had under the microscope and watched. It seemed to work the Sephiroth cells from Zack's blood seemed to merge fine with his, till they consumed his cells completely. But it took a single tear from Jenova's eye to anchor the two together.

Looking down the other microscope the anchor in Zack's blood was none other than the Jenova cells that was helping Sephiroth be anchored to the former SOLDIER.

Quinn just had to figure out how to transfer the essence. That alone was where he needed Ezekiel. He had an idea on how to transfer Sephiroth's essence into his own, but he knew Tseng, Cloud, Rufus a lot of others would not like that idea at all.

 

His hands on the table he looked at the two experiments. Since Clover was attacked by Jenova in this lab. Quinn had spent the last few late nights in here with Ezekiel.

It was at that moment he heard the door open and he looked up seeing Tseng standing there with Cloud.

“Quinn.” Tseng blinked. “What are you doing?”

“Experiments on mother's eye...” Quinn replied.

Tseng walked up to him and nodded to Cloud who walked past to the fridge. Tseng cleared his throat. “I need to ask. Do you still sense Jenova out there?”

“Mother is out there somewhere I can still feel her. But she has been weakened substantially.” Quinn replied.

He heard something open then close, but decided it was best he didn't inquire.

“Cloud is just retrieving the serum for Zack. Zack has less than a week remaining. We have to do this now.” Tseng stated.

“But isn't Zack-?” Quinn began but was cut off.

“With Cissnei yes we will be forcing him to do this as soon as he returns.” Tseng replied.

Quinn nodded. “Understood sir, did you want me to see if I can locate mother?”

“That would be much appreciated.” Tseng replied.

Quinn placed the lid on his experiments and set them in a spare fridge before walking out of the room. It was his cue to find Zack and get to him before Cloud did with the Serum. They had to do this in private.

Even though he had accepted his fate, his death was inevitable. But he could feel the sensations brother had gained some form of emotions and feelings for Zack, much to Jenova's displeasure.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud pushed the fridge back in place to cover Ezekiel's hiding spot for this serum. “How long has this been complete?”

“Probably a few days knowing Ezekiel,” Tseng replied, “but he's a scientist first and a Turk second, he never reports his findings on time without a dedicated background check and follow up tests.”

Cloud held the test tube up. “All's that left to do is convince Zack to fight Sephiroth.”

Tseng stepped up next to Cloud. “There have been changes in the past few days?”

“Sephiroth's visits frequented after Genesis.” Cloud looked to Tseng.

Tseng sighed. “If we knew I would never have-” He stopped.

“I know. I don't blame you. This is Hojo's fault.” Cloud put the sealed vial into a small plastic back before sticking it in his pocket. “This has to work before....”

“If Ezekiel needs anything from his lab I will get Rude to take it out to Seventh Heaven.” Tseng looked to Cloud.

“Thank you.” Cloud nodded his head before turning round and walking out of the lab.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Sylvie watched as Quinn pulled up outside Cissnei's apartment. She glanced to Quinn as he got out of the car.

“Is she here?”

Quinn looked to her. “Maybe I just need to check I won't be long. Please stay here where it's safe.”

The red headed female Turk nodded her head. “You be careful.”

Quinn smiled at her and touched the side of her face lightly. “I will.”

She watched as he walked to the door. Sylvie felt something was wrong Quinn had stopped floating everywhere and he opted to walk. She understood the reasoning here out in broad daylight, but inside the offices where everyone knew what he could do what he was capable of. It didn't fit. Something was changing inside him and she worried for her partner.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack stepped out of the bakery. “I can't believe they had this!” He exclaimed.

“What's so special about Gongaga frosty pudding?” Cissnei asked, then she saw the sly sideways perverted look and she blinked. “Nevermind.”

He had a bounce in his step as they made their way back to the apartment. It was a nice walk. He couldn't stop talking he didn't know why. He wasn't nervous or anything, but it felt relaxing.

 

Cissnei just smiled at him and he looked at her.

“I think I counted seven sexual innuendo’s in that one sentence Zack.” She laughed.

He stopped outside looking at her. “It's bad?”

She shook her head. “It's making me curious as to what's going on. Sephiroth must really have wound you up big time.”

Zack lent down his lips capturing her. “Between Seph and Cloud I'm being driven completely mental I tell you.”

She let his tongue draw hers out and it lingered, intertwined with his for a moment before he sucked on it, his hand moving to her waist. His arms wrapping around hers, as he pulled his mouth back slowly.

Cissnei touched the side of his face. “You want normality again don't you?”

“I want my life back.” Zack whispered. “I want to have my own needs, my own dreams not have my head filled with another's. That confuses me and staying with Cloud... it's nice, but I don't want to hurt Tifa.” His eyes met her. “I'm really confused on what I want for me.”

“We'll get there. We will do what we can for you Zack.” Cissnei promised. “We all miss the old you. I miss the old you.”

 

Zack pulled her close his chin resting on top of her head. He stopped seeing the car parked across the road, he knew that woman from outside the Turk bar the one M'adoc had tormented. Quinn's partner and he straightened. “Cissnei... company.” he whispered.

She looked over seeing the female Turk, she smiled at them and pointed up.

 

Cissnei looked up and she saw Quinn by her window. “Lets see what's going on.”

“Right.” Zack let her go and he followed her into the apartment building.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack entered the apartment and he set the groceries down on the bench. Quinn walked up to Cissnei and bowed humbly.

“If you allow me only a few moments alone with Zack I must talk with him.”

Zack watched her smile and she nodded. “I'll leave you boys too it.” She walked out of the kitchen to the lounge turning the stereo on before heading to her bathroom.

Quinn walked up to him. “Cloud was at ShinRa he has the serum to send you into the dream state to fight brother.”

Zack turned his head and looked at Quinn blinking before he could catch on.

“What? Why?”

“Brother's cells are devouring yours as we speak it won't be long before brother will be whole again and you will be nothing but a memory.” Quinn replied.

Zack nodded. “I understand. Please. Don't keep offering your body, one it's kinda creepy and two I don't feel good about someone losing their life, even if it's a short one left.”

Quinn smiled. “I accept the fate the lifestream has offered for me. It will give me peace from this eternal pain that ShinRa has done to me.”

Zack looked at Quinn he knew his expression must have read one of sadness.

“Seph wants to talk to you, but I'm afraid Cissnei-” He looked to the bathroom door.

“Then let him. I will make sure you are yourself at the end.” Quinn reassured him.

Zack's hand went to his chest.

“Seph... you can come out.” He whispered.

 

Quinn watched as Zack dropped to one knee clutching at his chest his hair suddenly glowed the long the wild spiky flowing out in to long silver locks. The body bulked up and Quinn was sure Zack grew, all the while he kept his moans of pain quiet. The black jacket forming over the shoulders.

When Zack stood he was Zack no more but the former general himself.

“Brother.” Quinn nodded his head in respect.

He hoped that Cissnei would not come out, the woman did not need to see Sephiroth in her kitchen.

 

Sephiroth glanced over the youth, he was merely but a child, only fresh into adulthood. The body was young, it was perfect. The corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk.

“ **You've come to offer me your body?** ”

The Turk nodded. “I have brother. But I will need Ezekiel's assistance. You must convince him to do the procedure while you and Zack are forced into the dream state.”

“ **Zack I know will not agree to this.** ” Sephiroth stated

“If we could 'fake' your death in this stage... ShinRa, WRO, Cloud maybe even Zack they would be all none the wiser.” Quinn proposed.

Sephiroth smiled. “ **What would I have to do for you to gain the use of your body?** ”

Quinn blinked. “You and Zack both have to die simultaneously at that moment when your souls depart Ezekiel will transfer your soul to my body.”

 

Sephiroth shook his head. “ **That is not what I meant _boy_... What do you want from me for this exchange to leave Zack?** ”

“I merely want mother gone for good.” Quinn replied.

“ **Ahhh and the plot thickens... why would I help destroy that which created me?** ” Sephiroth smirked.

“Because she will take Zack from you... I've found where mother has gone. But your emotions towards Zack and her weakened state, they make it near impossible for you to locate her. She is inside Zack as we speak.”

Sephiroth stepped back.

“ **Intriguing that you know this.** ”

Quinn pulled his fringe back to show the pupiless purple eye.

“This eye is mother's eye and I can feel when she is near.”

 

Sephiroth looked into the familiar eye of Jenova, his mother's eye.

“ **Now I understand.** ” He looked to the bathroom door, Zack's little girlfriend was in there and he heard the water running, the woman having a shower. He turned back to Quinn knowing they had some time now to talk more.

“ **How do you propose to kill us?** ”

“Electromagnetic shock. I'm going to see Ezekiel next to get him to make a dye so we transfer the right soul out into my body.” Quinn replied.

“ **Stopping Zack's heart altogether could possibly kill him.** ” Sephiroth mused.

Quinn looked to Sephiroth. “You have to convince him this is the only way.”

Sephiroth smirked. “ **I will see what I can do.** ”

“Zack will have to die in the dream state as well so we can lift your souls out in order to make the transfer.” Quinn looked to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth held his hand out the masumune summoned instantly.

“ **That will not be a problem.** ”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Sylvie waited in the car her impatient streak slowly turned into a worried state. It was a good half an hour before Quinn emerged finally walking across the road.

He opened the car door.

“I have informed Zack of Jenova's presence.”

“How did he take it?” Sylvie asked.

Quinn let out a breath. “Not too well.” He started the car up and they pulled away from the apartment building.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack paced in the kitchen the food was on the meat being cooked slowly, in Cissnei's slow cooker. He let out a frustrated growl.

“Back to square one.” He complained.

His hand moved to his arm and he tried to find a change in his body temperature. But there was nothing. It didn't feel like Jenova was back inside him. But he knew it if Quinn said it was so. It meant it was so.

Zack flipped out his cellphone ready to call Tseng. He brought up the director's number and looked at it. Tseng would demand he leave Cissnei and return to Cloud for this serum tonight. Zack shook his head flipping the phone shut.

“ **I will find mother...** ” Sephiroth's voice whispered. “ **You enjoy your date.** ”

Zack paused. He had been left out of Sephiroth's conversation with Quinn and that annoyed him.

“I want her gone Seph...” Zack breathed.

“ **Enjoy your woman for she will be your last.** ” Sephiroth vowed.

Zack's hand went to his face.

All that work, everything he had done to soften Sephiroth up gone. But perhaps Sephiroth would stop making his body feel like it did.

“Will I have to kill you?” Zack whispered.

“ **You won't even have the chance.** ”

Zack moved to the lounge and he sat down, he looked to his phone. No matter who he called they would tell him to go to leave Cissnei, and he normally he would go to protect her. But he felt so confused and he didn't want to be hindering Cloud and Tifa any longer.

 

It was at that moment the bathroom door opened and he saw Cissnei step out drying her hair, the towel in her hand as she dried her hair.

Zack bit his bottom lip watching her as she smiled at him.

“It smells good.” She walked up to him.

Zack pulled her down to sit on his lap.

“A couple more hours and it'll be done... now we have time to kill.”

His mouth moved to hers kissing her softly. He was so conflicted, he had to leave her, he had to protect her but where would he go? What would he do and his arms wrapped around her holding her close.

“Zack...” She touched the side of his face.

Her lips met his and his eyes closed as the lips comforted his as he seemed to shake with indecision.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Quinn stopped outside Seventh Heaven and he got out of the car, He saw Ezekiel inside and nodded to Sylvie.

“I'm going to talk to Ezekiel did you want to come in?”

Sylvie nodded. Quinn felt bad. He cared for this woman he had fallen for this woman, nine years his senior and he was going to be leaving her.

 

The two entered the bar and the four Turks whom had deserted Tseng looked up at him.

“Ezekiel.” Quinn spoke. “A word if you please?”

“If this is about Jenova's location.” Ezekiel began. “I got the tests finished. We know she is back inside Zack.”

“I have informed Zack of this.”

Ezekiel nodded before Quinn walked to the booth in the far corner of the bar. Ezekiel following him to sit opposite him.

“Are you still available for helping transfer brother's essence into my being?” Quinn asked quietly.

Ezekiel looked at him.

“I would if Sephiroth was behaving but from all accounts he seems to like tormenting Zack.”

“Then do this for me. Ezekiel. I am dying. If I want to extend the life of this body Sephiroth is the only one who could help me.” Quinn whispered.

Ezekiel let out a breath. “You're mad if I would do that willingly.”

“Then for Sylvie. So I can spend my last days with her.” Quinn looked at him. He played the last moment correctly. He knew Ezekiel had lost a lover to an illness. He would accept to help him, because Quinn would play his cards right and hit the sensitive spot inside the scientist to help his cause.

 

Ezekiel paused and looked to Sylvie who was in the middle of telling off Clover for being impulsive and running off with Walker.

He let out a sigh. “I never quite finished my research on what was required. I've been...” Ezekiel glanced to Clover. “Distracted.”

“I have finished what you need, you only need to bring it to the apartment where Zack will be under the influence of the serum to battle Sephiroth.” Quinn slid the notes of his study across the table.

Ezekiel took the notes and opened them up to read silently. He was aware of Quinn watching him the notes alone made an interesting point a possibility and a challenge as a scientist it quirked his interest. Plus he would never deny someone a chance a prolonging their death to spend it with a loved one and he sighed in defeat.

“Okay. But will Zack know?” Ezekiel asked softly.

“That is up to Sephiroth.” Quinn stated. “But I feel for Zack's sake, his piece of mind we need to not tell him, his feelings towards Sephiroth are not helping him, and if he were to know. He would not be able to keep it from Cloud and I for one don't want to die. That man would have no problem killing me if he were to find out.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Bodies pressed against each other. Hands interlocked. She was aware of the mouth trailing down her neck. Her hips straddling his lap. All she could do was let out a shuddering breath as the mouth paused at her collar bone and she saw those Mako green colored eyes look up at her.

The grin that crossed his lips, his hand letting go of hers before his hand moved to her face. He brushed the hair from her face as his other hand moved under her and he picked her up from the couch.

“Lets move somewhere more...” his voice trailed off as his mouth captured hers.

 

Cissnei was aware of being carried to her room, Zack falling on the bed above her and she felt the blush on her face as his hand moved under her top, the hand rolling light touches over her stomach. She let out a soft moan as his hand slipped to the top of her denim shorts his hand slipping beneath the waist band.

 

Zack watched her back arch and his mouth rolled up her neck to her mouth, he couldn't help it anymore. Everything inside him was driven by this weird sexual energy and need. He partially blamed Sephiroth, he partially blamed himself for letting ShinRa use him like that and twist him round. He shouldn't be doing this, but the urges were driving him on. He wanted that comfort that warmth to tell him he would be okay.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud saw Tifa holding up the phone to him. He walked up to answering. “Cloud speaking.” he stopped then blinked. “Um no sorry ma'am... Zack... he's not here... He's out shopping with Cissnei.” He nodded then cleared his throat. “I'll get him to call.”

Cloud hung up the phone.

“Zack's mother.” He looked at Tifa. “She has a bad feeling.”

Tifa smiled. “Mother's intuition. It's best we get Zack to call her before he fights Sephiroth.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Dropping his clothes to the floor, he slid over Cissnei, his hands interlocking with hers, his hips rolling up against hers. His length grazing her inner thigh.

Cissnei's gasping breaths of arousal driving him on. His tongue moving softly over her collarbone. He groaned. He just wanted to slam inside her and get this pain over and done with. But the restraint he had to control, she wasn't like Cloud or Sephiroth, she was softer. He wanted to be careful.

“Z-Zack...” Her back arched and her hips rolled against his. “I'm not soft... I'm a Turk... if you need to...” Her breath caught in her throat.

Zack glanced up from where his mouth was teasing the pert tip of her breast.

“You sure?”

Her head nodded her face flushed, her thumb running over the back of his knuckles.

Zack groaned and his mouth captured hers hotly. His arousal touching base with the soft folds of her sex.

He wanted, he needed and he let out a frustrated breath.

It was at that moment Cissnei's hand moved along the length of his arousal. Her thumb flicking along the tip teasing it softly before her hand stroked and she guided him inside her. His breath caught in the back of his throat. His hips began to rock against hers pushing past the folds and slipping into that warmth.

 

Cissnei felt the tears on her shoulder and she could feel the breath graze her collarbone, her hands moved round his shoulders hugging him as he whispered apologies to her. She could hear the words 'I don't want to hurt you', mixed with his 'I'm sorry...'

His thrusts grew in insistent pumps against her. Hips pressing up against her his soft moans amongst tears.

She understood then Quinn had delivered bad news, news that was breaking his heart. Cissnei pulled his face up to hers and her mouth captured his soft lips, a gentle tongue coaxing him to open up, his tongue sliding into her mouth, twirling round as he groaned against her mouth.

His hips flexed as her own met his pace. It was sweet, gentle, caring nothing like when Jenova had him possessed.

“Zack...” She could only breathe his name as he freed her mouth. His head moving to her breast his tongue swirling round the tip of one, his hand cupping the other and he rocked in a fluid ocean like motion.

 

Zack was scared he was terrified what if Jenova came out while he was with her. What if she forced him to take her? But he couldn't stop, his body would not listen to his brain and Sephiroth's words telling him to enjoy his last. Was it decided would the man who drove his body wild when they were alone finally kill him?

He didn't want to die... not again. But he had when he fought Cloud and felt Sephiroth so close, so consuming, burning his very being from the inside.

“I'm okay Zack...” Cissnei breathed her back arching in sexual need of release.

He looked up at her warm amber eyes and his heart broke. This woman had been hurt when he died, he didn't want to hurt her again. He needed to, no he wanted to leave her the best memory he could of himself with her.

“Please remember me... I don't want to be forgotten.” His mouth moved to neck, teeth grazing the skin as he placed kisses up to her ear. His tongue dancing patterns behind it, he could feel her pants, her gasps, her hips began to rock faster as she gasped.

“I won't forget... never.”

That was all he needed as he began to drive home, thrusting with such an insistent urge, feeling the warmth in his arousal as it twitched, among the walls of sex where he felt the pulsing clamping sensation of her near release. He grunted. His hand moving to her hips he began to rock faster, harder, the slapping of skin, her breasts bouncing against his chest. Groaning hard, his other hand fisted in her hair as his mouth seared hers tongue driving home in her panting mouth.

She moved with equal rhythm, equal need for release and her leg hooked round waist, hips tilting at an angle that he knew he was hitting that perfect spot.

His mouth moved to her neck as she made the whimpering noises he wanted to hear. He would never forget this feeling driving home, somewhere he belonged where he would not jeopardize Cloud's relationship.

Her hips jerked up and her sex clamping him tight began to clamp release in an all too familiar pulse as he felt her peak hit and her back arch. She let out a cry, and her sex sucked him in as his own need, his own climax filled her, her walls sucking his seed inside.

 

Zack gasped for air as he realized he forgot the condom, he had told Walker he would and he shuddered, looking up he felt that familiar cold clammy hand roll over his naked back and he shivered.

Zack could feel the long hair the female’s curves up against his back and he heard her, felt her. Jenova. She had been with him.

“ _I shall be reborn..._ ”

 

Zack let his head drop in defeat, he pushed up from Cissnei slowly carefully sliding from her, he hissed softly. He looked down at her contented expression and she smiled up at him, so warm so welcoming.

Zack felt his arms caressed by Jenova.

“ _Such a good son you are Zack..._ ” Her hand touched the side of his face and he felt her cold breath on his neck as she licked up to his ear. Her hand moving to his chest, he let his head fall back against her shoulder the touches like ice and he sighed.

Zack felt light headed, dizzy, and he was aware of Cissnei sitting up he opened his eyes lazily to look at her.

He saw her blink in confusion. “Zack?”

“I'm okay... just tired... But I'll be okay.” He smiled at her. Getting up from the bed he moved to the bathroom in a daze walking in, he splashed cold water against his face. Jenova clung to him. She weighed him down and he looked in the mirror the green eyes flashing a bright neon pupiless purple for just a moment.

“Is she-?” He whispered.

Jenova smiled at him. “ _I've made sure of it... Your child will be my new host._ ”

Zack gripped the edge of the basin his head dropping. “I will do everything in my power to make sure that it will never happen. I will destroy you. Even if it's the last thing I do.”

Jenova's hand moved up his chest. “ _Then I will control you, your very body will work as my tool. If not this woman, then perhaps that one Cloud cares for so much. She would make an excellent host._ ”

Zack's fist clenched on the basin. “Leave Tifa alone.” He whispered. “Don't make me...”

“Zack?” Cissnei asked from the bedroom. “Are you okay is Sephiroth?”

“Bugging me?” Zack asked. “Yeah. Please tell me you have the morning after pill just in case.” He stated. “I forgot. I'm so sorry I forgot. I don't want-”

Cissnei stood up. “You focus on dinner. I'll head to the pharmacy right now.”

 

 

To Be Continued...


	38. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth x Zack, plus a fight scene... kinda ;p

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 

 

 

He picked the cordless up, moving into the kitchen he checked on the food. It was nearly done. So close to being finished.

Dialling in Seventh Heaven's number he let it ring.

“Get off me I'm calling Cloud.” he hissed.

She screeched and he dropped to one knee, dropping the phone as she continued screeching till he was sure he couldn't hear anything but that high pitched ringing. His throat grabbed he found himself looking up at Jenova, how had she gotten so strong so fast? Quinn said she was weak, unless Sephiroth...

Then he felt the sting on a slap, her palm hitting his face.

“Look what you've made me do! Such a naughty son.”

“Cloud.” He said his voice calm clear.

She screeched again slapping him again.

“Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud... I hope Cloud kills you, you bitch.”

She screeched and he was slammed to the ground, then she was silent.

Zack reached for the phone and placed it to his ear lying on the ground. It was still ringing. That was unusual. Was something wrong at their end?

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tifa kept glancing to the phone, but she was caught trying to sign for a package. She looked to Cloud sitting at the bar just staring into his glass, off in his own world.

“Cloud!”

“Hm?” He looked up.

She nodded her head to the stairs, where the phone was ringing upstairs.

Cloud stood up and headed up the stairs, he walked into the office picking it up.

“Hello?”

“Bout time you picked up. Were you getting some head or something?” Zack's voice on the other end.

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose. “No. You?”

“Not quite. But I did something stupid Cloudy...” Zack sighed.

Cloud turned round and he leaned against the wall. “That would be?” He asked.

“I think I infected Cissnei. Can you get Ezekiel to get a cure quick smart. I don't think a morning after pill will prevent this.”

Cloud thumped the back of his head against the wall. “Were you even thinking?”

“I'm sorry... It's just... I don't want to die again.” Zack breathed.

Cloud froze, it was at that moment he heard the sadness in Zack's voice and his heart clenched.

“That gave you no right to think with your other head Zack.” Cloud growled.

But he let out a defeated breath now was not the time to scold his mentor, his friend for his idiocy. “I'll talk to Ezekiel. The serum is here when do you want to do this?”

“Tomorrow... I'm just really tired. I want to spend the night with her. If that's okay...” Zack sounded exhausted, defeated and Cloud wanted to run over there and pick him up.

“Okay. But... if you need to come back tonight just call my cell. I'll come get you.”

“I promised her a dinner... So I'm going to make her a dinner.” Zack sounded determined.

“Okay... take it easy though.”

“Promise.” Zack replied.

Cloud hung up the phone. He had wanted to mention Zack's mother calling but he couldn't, Zack didn't need to hear that right now.

 

~*~*~*~

 

By the time Cissnei returned she stopped to see a nice clothe covering her table a pair of candles in the middle and surrounding it was a serious of delicious looking foreign foods.

She stopped and looked up to Zack. He was just cleaning up in the kitchen.

“Zack... are you feeling better?”

He smiled at her before walking up to her his mouth touching her lips softly.

“Yeah. I wanna make this a good night. Tomorrow I fight Sephiroth so just in case...”

Cissnei placed her finger to his lips.

“I understand.” Her eyes skimming the foods again. “Looks delicious.”

 

~*~*~*~

Zack was kind of glad when they skipped going out for drinks, he just lay next to her lazily in bed, his arms wrapped around her as they watched a dvd on the television in her room. Her head curled into his chest, he was okay with this for his last night, or the last night with Sephiroth housed in him, after Sephiroth was gone all he needed to do was destroy Jenova.

Nipping at Cissnei's ear, she smiled, her hand drawing circles on his chest.

“It was a good dinner. Lovely even.”

“Cissnei if I don't make it... Can you make sure my mother knows this time?” Zack whispered. He saw her look up at him.

“Zack...” She shook her head. “I can't... because I know you will make it, do what you have to. I won't lose you again. It hurt too much the first time.”

Zack tilted her head up to his kissing her. “Thank you for watching over them for me.”

“They were all of you I had left I had no choice.” She whispered.

Zack grinned before slipping out from under her and moving over her. His body rolling over hers.

“Again?” Cissnei blinked in shock. “Condoms this time mister.” She poked him in the chest. “I'm not birthing the next Jenova or Sephiroth thank you.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud was the first one up the next morning. He was cleaning the bar down when Tifa emerged and she looked at him. Walking up behind him she placed her arms round his waist her cheek resting against his back.

He was dressed in usual attire of black pants, navy turtle neck, black boots, the half skirt, long sleeve and the armour on his shoulder.

He looked more ready for battle than for cleaning her bar.

Cloud placed his hand over hers and he squeezed it in his gloved hand.

“I might have to kill Zack today.” He whispered. “I don't know if I can.”

“It won't come to that.”

Cloud brought her hand up to his mouth kissing it softly. “You didn't hear him yesterday. You really didn't hear him.”

“Cloud Zack survived death once. He can survive this.” She whispered.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack made it to the bar, he was still yawning from Reno's rude awakening of bursting in on him and Cissnei first thing in the morning. Luckily Rude had snatched the camera phone from his hand before more embarrassment could be endured.

Zack walked into the bar and he looked back at the car where Rude sat behind the wheel and Reno was on the outside sitting on the bonnet.

Pushing the door to the bar open. Zack smiled at the sight. Cloud leaning against the bar held Tifa, one arm around her, the other resting back on the bar as their mouths moved together.

He thought it would hurt, but it felt nice to see them comfort each other like that.

“Soooooo...” Zack slipped up behind Tifa peering at Cloud over her shoulder. “Room for one more.”

He was greeted with an elbow to the abs by Tifa who pulled back and shot him a look.

“I was just asking.” Zack grinned as she slipped out of Cloud's arm before smiling at the blonde. “Man you are so getting laid tonight.” He added.

Zack turned to Cloud seeing him pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Zack... I'm going to assume you got laid last night to have this energy in you.” He retorted.

“Oooooh yeah I lost count though.” He blinked for a moment. “You're not jealous are you?” Zack nudged Cloud in the side.

Cloud blushed. “Will you cut that out? How come my memories of you, were when you were less annoying?”

“Because all the really annoying ones were when you were out cold.” Zack teased. His expression grew serious. “Cloud. I know this is a bit much. Today is going to be big. But I'm not fighting just Sephiroth anymore I'm fighting Jenova too. I'm back to square one. So if I don't-” He stopped.

“I'll do my best.” Cloud lowered his head.

Zack pulled him into a hug. “Thanks Cloudy. But I'll do my best to so you don't have to.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack looked to the cold metal looking table laid out in the middle of the room. Quinn in the corner leaning against the wall. Ezekiel motioned at the table.

Zack's hand went to his chest the memories flooding back of being strapped to that table by Hojo. He felt his eyes close and his head dropped defeated walking up to the metal table sucking in a deep breath. He opened his eyes as he could feel the cold steel, his hand touching the table half in fear half in uncertainty. Willingly becoming that test subject again.

“I'm not Hojo Zack.” Ezekiel stated. “Your safety comes before anything.”

 

Lying down on the cold metal slab, he felt Ezekiel strap him down.

“But not my comfort obviously.” Zack flinched as he felt the binds on the table pinch. “Hey easy!”

Ezekiel lent down the long hair falling over his shoulder. “This is for our safety I'm sorry. I know how you feel about scientists. But how do you think Sephiroth feels.”

Zack nodded his head slowly. He understood and he sucked in a breath as Ezekiel strapped a tourniquet round his bicep squeezing it tight before picking up a needle and filling it with the serum.

“Remember Zack, Cloud is right outside if something goes wrong then we will let him in. But we'd rather he didn't see you like this and I know you feel the same.” Ezekiel stated.

 

Zack let out a breath. “Okay lets do this.”

Ezekiel squeezed the plunger of the needle removing the access air.

“Remember Zack fight him, do not forget that, fight Sephiroth.” Ezekiel gave him a stern look.

Zack blushed. “Wh-what did you think I was going to do?!” He exclaimed.

“You suffer Stockholm syndrome brother.” Quinn stated. “Ezekiel, myself and Cloud... we all know this. You have formed sympathy towards brother letting him consume you.”

Zack looked to the side at the binds round his wrist and ankles.

“So one moment you're all gung ho to help me save him, it's like what fuck him? Kill him? Let him die?”

“You could have saved him, if mother did not return to your body. But now... you have no hope.” Quinn stated.

Zack's fists clenched and he growled. “Screw you guys too.” He hissed.

 

There was the sting of the needle and Zack felt the liquid moving through his veins and his back arched as he hissed, his arm falling almost numb instantly.

He could feel his breath catch in his throat as he almost choked. He watched as Quinn moved from the wall to stand next to Ezekiel.

“Don't worry brother. Everything will be okay. If you can't kill mother. Just drive her out of your body I will take her back. I can destroy her.”

Zack gazed at Quinn nodding his head slowly, the single purple eye glowing as he fell into unconsciousness.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stepping into the void of white. Zack glanced over his shoulder as his only exit was closed to him and all he could hear was the voice of the scientist.

“We won't let you die Zack, but in order to live you must win.”

Zack's hand moved to the blade of the buster sword as he looked at the void of nothingness in front of him.

Taking one step then the other, the sound of his boots echoing through the world of nothing.

Cloud was standing by, ready, just in case. He sucked in a breath. Cloud had done it, Cloud had beaten Sephiroth. But was that because Sephiroth liked to toy with his victims or was it because he had grown as a fighter.

 

Silence except for the echoes of his footsteps. He kept walking looking round himself. Stopping he felt the gentle breeze circle his soul. The scent of flowers on the wind.

“Good luck.”

He looked up above himself and smiled to himself. “Thanks.” She was still there, watching him. “You're right you know... everything will be okay.” He whispered.

 

Moving forward more he continued to walk his steps growing more confidant, steady, the racing of his heart slowing down into a natural beat. He would not force Sephiroth to come out. Last time had proven to be fatal on his part. He would wait.

 

It felt like ten minutes of walking through this void when he saw it in the distance. His head tilting up to look at the large cylinder in the distance. Walking up to it. The tank was sitting there in the middle of nowhere. The green liquid bubbled and Zack could see the figure forming on the inside.

Zack swallowed lightly as Sephiroth's form came into view, he was unconscious. Zack let go of the hilt of his sword and he walked round the tank.

“Is this where you sleep in inside my head?” Zack whispered.

His hand moved to the glass of the tank. There was nothing not even a twitch from Sephiroth on the inside.

Stepping back Zack sat down cross-legged at the base of the tank and he waited. He would not be impatient. That led to nothing but disaster.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Ezekiel checked the machine recording Zack's vital signs. There was nothing just normal.

Quinn moved to pull out the chair next to Zack's side.

“Is everything ready?”

“It is.” Ezekiel looked to the young Turk. “Are you sure about this?”

“Positive.” Quinn replied. “We wait for brother to act.”

“How long will that take?” Ezekiel asked.

Quinn shrugged. “I've never housed anyone but mother inside of me. If he is anything like mother, then he's ready whenever he wants to be.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud could hear the voices on the other side of the door as he slid down the wall resting his head back against it he looked up at the ceiling off the hallway outside the room.

Vincent standing opposite him. The former Turk's arms crossed over his chest, his deep red eyes watching Cloud.

“Do you think Zack has the strength?” Cloud whispered.

“I had strength when you all helped me against Weiss. Zack should be no different.” Vincent replied.

Cloud nodded. “You're right he's not alone. We're never alone.”

“You feel conflicted.”

Cloud smiled. “Not about this. About other things.” He confessed.

“Your true feelings?” Vincent questioned.

Cloud glanced to those red eyes that seemed to read him like an open book. Vincent just seemed to know, his eyes were ever watchful, they took notice of everything.

“I don't know. Perhaps.” Cloud mused. “Maybe I rushed something I shouldn't have, I panicked and mistook my grief for something else.”

Vincent remained Silent and Cloud let his hand move through his hair.

Cloud had already been sleeping with Tifa off and on for a good year before Zack returned to them. Then he let Tseng talk him into seducing his friend. It complicated things, made Cloud feel things he knew he shouldn't of, he had begun to crave it day by day. Looking to the door he had no choice but to wait. To see Zack as Zack without Jenova without Sephiroth inside him. To see his friend as he remembered him, or what he could remember of him from those days. Sometimes things were still so foggy.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack had no idea how long he had been sitting here, waiting. He had fallen into a calm meditative state.

He was stirred from it by the sensation of a cold breeze. His eyes opening. Zack watched as Jenova stood behind the tank in her naked glory, her purple eyes glanced round the tube at him. Her naked body rolled up against the glass.

Zack didn't move but watched as her hand caressed the glass that housed Sephiroth. Her mouth moved to the glass the pale white tongue licked up the side of the container.

“You should let him sleep you know.” Zack commented.

She tilted her head to look at him. Zack didn't move as she walked up to him, her hips swayed seductively, before she stopped in front of him. She crouched down in front of him.

“ _Well aren't you just the patient one, eager to forestall your demise?_ ” She purred. Her hand touching the side of Zack's face.

 

Zack let the long pale fingers touch his skin as her mouth moved close to his ear. He hated her touch he hated her with his entire being. Cissnei could be pregnant with enough of her essence to bring about the rebirth of the calamity.

“I'm just being courteous. If Sephiroth is tired, then he needs sleep.” Zack stated.

Her mouth licked behind his ear. Zack repressed a shudder as her hand tilted his head to look at her. Her lips moving over his.

“ _What a good son you are..._ ” She purred against his mouth.

 

The cold tongue pressing past his lips, Zack let his eyes fall close. Then he felt her cold hand rolled between his thighs rubbing over his covered length.

Zack prayed his body didn't react.

She pulled back from him stepping back looking at him curiously.

“ _You seems so confidant._ ”

“Cloud.” He spoke the name that normally drove her into a screeching fit.

Instead she just hissed slithering behind the tank.

“He's waiting on the outside for me.” Zack smirked. “I have something to live for. To fight for that isn't just corporate bullshit. Something for me. You will not use me anymore. Cloud will see to it.”

She hissed, the hiss turning higher in pitch to crack the glass.

“Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud.” Zack walked up to her, his hands grabbing her wrists, he pulled her close. “Go back to your other son.” Zack squeezed her wrist, leaning in close to her ear, his breath touching her neck as he whispered to her. “Cloudcloudcloudcloudcloud.”

She let out a screech before the void suddenly grabbed her yanking her from his grasp and it seemed to swallow her.

 

Zack looked to the tank he could feel Jenova being rejected from his body.

He saw the Mako green eyes looking at him from behind the glass. They followed him as he walked back to the front of the tank.

“Sorry for waking you.” Zack bowed his head at Sephiroth. “But I didn't want her interfering.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Quinn gasped as the pain slapped against his chest and he fell back falling from the chair and his hand went to his chest. He pulled open his shirt and looked at the blue mark on his skin. It took over half his chest and he sucked in a breath, before letting it rush out and he saw the frost of his breath.

“M-mother...” He sunk to one knee.

Ezekiel looked at him. “Are you sure it's wise to take both Jenova and Sephiroth into your being?” He asked softly.

Quinn pulled out a flask and held it up showing Ezekiel before opening it and pouring the water down his throat.

Ezekiel smirked. “Drinking the water from the church... interesting.”

Quinn felt Jenova screech from inside him. His hand moved to where she entered and he forced himself to hold his hand there holding her captive inside himself as he poured more water down his throat.

 

Ezekiel pulled out another needle and he injected the contents into Zack's arm. This colored dye should help me pick the right soul for the transferal.

“Red for the bad guy and blue for the good?” Quinn seemed to quip.

“Well not really. The colors will be depicted by their hair colour... I'm not that cliché you know.” Ezekiel rolled his eyes.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack remained where he stood when the glass cracked and shattered. He made not a single movement. He just watched as Sephiroth hovered there amongst the remains of the tube.

“ **Zack...** ”

Sephiroth landed in front of him. His hand moved up to Zack's face, his hand trailed down his face in a feather light touch. The gloved hand slipping behind Zack's head. Fingers interlocking in the back of Zack hair and he yanked the head back. Mouth moving so close to Zack's, that lips almost touched.

“Seph.” Zack whispered. “It's time.”

“ **That it is.** ” Sephiroth smirked.

“Good bye my friend.” Zack's hands grabbed Sephiroth's arms pulling him down. Zack's lips going over the former general's lips, tongue claiming his mouth hungrily.

Zack was aware of Sephiroth's groan. The fingers losing their grip in his hair.

Zack took that moment to let go of Sephiroth and twist out of the hold and he jumped back a couple of feet his hand falling to the handle of the blade.

 

Sephiroth looked to Zack a smirk on his lips.

“ **If that is what you truly desire then so be it. I will not only claim your body for my own and I will destroy your soul. There will be no afterlife for you.** ”

Zack pulled the blade free. “That's fine by me. If I lose Cloud will finish what I started.”

Sephiroth twirled his blade through the air before his wing shoot out the black feathers floating through the air and he charged.

 

Zack blocked the blow of the sword, spinning round his knee flying into Sephiroth's side. He blinked seeing the hand blocking his knee. Sephiroth's hand squeezing and Zack flipped back his other leg kicking Sephiroth in the chest and he continued flipping back as Sephiroth charged blade flying by.

Zack dropped to his stomach the blade missing him and he spun his legs round. Sephiroth jumped over his legs and Zack flipped back again on to his feet blocking the masumune with the hilt of the buster sword, twisting the sword in his hand one way then the other and flung it up knocking the masumune back and he spun the sword round. Sephiroth catching the blade of the buster sword in his hand.

Zack froze and he looked seeing the gloved hand grip the blade. The smirk forming on Sephiroth's lips.

“ **You will never win.** ”

Zack pulled the blade back and he spun round his foot catching Sephiroth in the back of the knee cap.

The general fell to one knee and Zack just managed to spin out of the way of the thrust of the masumune. He then jumped up his wings shooting out as he took to the air as the blade moved gracefully through the air where his waist had been.

' _He's playing with me. Damnit... what do I do?_ ' Zack thought and he saw Sephiroth looking up at him. The former general taking to the air and their blades met again.

Twisting and twirling the blades rolled round each other.

 

Sephiroth smirked at Zack's glare over the steel.

“ **Give it up.** ”

“Not happening people are counting on me!” Zack shouted.

Sephiroth pushed back against the blade and Zack sot back through the air the white feathers floating towards the ground lightly.

Sephiroth held out his hand letting the white feather land in his gloved hand.

His Mako eyes fell upon Zack who hovered there in mid-air in a ready stance, blade in front of himself.

Sephiroth shot towards Zack who moved with a twist of his hips round, behind him, the buster sword dragging along Sephiroth's side.

Then Zack shot off before the Masumune struck where he had been.

Sephiroth glanced down at the tear in his jacket and he smirked.

He saw Zack staring the surprise forming on the former first class's face. The smirk grew on his lips. Zack was still drawn to him, forced to fight because he wanted to live.

Sephiroth knew either way he would survive this battle but he still had to kill the younger man. It didn't mean he couldn't torment him some before then.

 

Zack spun the blade round his head several times and he saw Sephiroth watching him with a smirk and he recognized that leer. It sent shivers down his spine it reminded him of the last time they were here in this void together. Sephiroth took his spiritual body for a joyride of perversion. Zack felt himself swallow before he dropped the blade in front of himself and he felt the aura round him flare up.

Sephiroth charged at him and Zack deflected the blade before curling up into a ball and rolling over Sephiroth's back and then thrusting the sword behind him he felt his blade pass through flesh and his hands shook as he withdrew the blade looking over his shoulder. Both his hands clutched at the handle of the buster sword and he swing the handle into Sephiroth's back sending him falling to the ground.

 

Sephiroth twisted his body so he landed on his feet and he looked up at Zack in the air the dark haired figure shot towards him charging him from the air and Sephiroth blocked the blade his own stabbing Zack through the shoulder. Zack hissed and he spun the buster sword up knocking the masumune into the void and he pointed the buster sword at Sephiroth's throat.

Sephiroth smirked seeing Zack breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

“ **You have indeed improved, but not enough to win the right of survival.** ”

Sephiroth's hand moved up the blade as he walked up to Zack hovering over the man.

Sephiroth's hand moved over Zack's hand. Blue eyes staring up at him the blood running down the arm of the sable haired fighter.

Sephiroth gripped the hilt of the blood and tossed the buster sword off into the void.

 

“So what now we going to just have a slug fest?” Zack's eyes narrowed.

Sephiroth smirked.

“ **Hardly.** ” He pulled his gloves off.

Zack blushed suddenly. “Hey wait!”

“ **Show me what you were really going to do before they forced you to fight.** ” Sephiroth demanded.

Zack paused he looked up at Sephiroth, he could feel the heat on his cheeks.

“Fuck.” he hissed thrown off by that demand.

“ **Or I can kill you where you stand.** ” Sephiroth added. “ **Which do you prefer?** ”

Zack looked up at Sephiroth, he took a step closer to Sephiroth his gloved hand moving to the cross straps of Sephiroth's jacket and he clutched the straps his hand shaking before he sucked in a breath drawing Sephiroth down, capturing his mouth hotly and his hand sliding under the jacket pushing it from Sephiroth's shoulders.

 

Sephiroth smirked against Zack's mouth, it was just as he thought. Zack let him reluctantly go his blue eyes focusing on his own.

“ **That was going to be your argument?** ” Sephiroth taunted.

“Hey I couldn't think of anything. I just...wanted, hoped you would take Quinn up on his offer! But he backed out and offered to host Jenova instead!” Zack exclaimed.

Sephiroth moved up to Zack he tilted the head up.

“ **Then I believe it's time to say goodbye.** ” He gave Zack a push.

The sable haired fighter stumbled back for a moment falling on his ass. Sephiroth stepped over him. Zack lent back on his hands looking up at him.

Sephiroth pulled the jacket from his body, letting it land on the ground. He crouched over Zack tilting his head up his mouth moving over his. His tongue moving over lips that opened willingly for him the soft groan leaving the soft mouth.

Sephiroth's hands moved to the base of Zack's top lifting it up to expose the well-toned stomach the tanned skin of his abs slowly coming into view.

Zack groaned as the mouth moved from his to his neck and Sephiroth undid the belt pushing the straps over Zack's arms. Before he tore the top from the younger man. His hand moved over the chest. Touching it lightly, feeling the twitch of arousal of the skin. Zack's breathe catching his back arching.

“S-Seph...”

Sephiroth smirked at the reaction. It was perfect, it was the best way to say good bye. Zack would not know what hit him after. The death would be quick. Painless.

 

Zack felt Sephiroth push him onto his back as the hands moved to his pants sliding under the waist band and Zack's intake of breath was quick and fast. His body shuddered in reaction. He could feel the flush on his face as Sephiroth's mouth tormented his skin. Moving down his neck, to his collarbone licking the skin. Tongue moving down the crevices of the body to the nipple. The tongue twirled round one tip mouth sucking on it softly before being rolled between teeth.

Zack shuddered his back arching into the hand that rolled over his length slowly, bringing it into arousal. The other hand pushing his pants down before tearing them off his body. All Zack could do to help was kick his boots off as his naked hips rocked into the hand. He lost all control of fighting Sephiroth. He just wanted the former General wanted to feel that naked flesh roll over his body in a wave.

 

Sephiroth's mouth moved to the other bud to tease it in the same mannerisms. His hand stroking Zack's length into a stronger firmness. Zack's soft pants and gasps of pleasure echoing through the void and driving his own need onwards. It would be the perfect good bye. His mouth continued to travel down the tanned body tongue dipping in at the navel.

Zack's hand moving through his hair the soft past the rocking hips showing his desperation his need.

 

Zack gasped as Sephiroth's mouth moved along the head of his arousal sucking the tip.

“Nnngh! S-Seph.” His voice shook and his body twitched.

He could feel his legs shake, he shivered at the contrast of the cool air to the warm mouth the hands pushing his thighs apart as the mouth began to take more of him into that warmth. Sucking, tongue rolling over the length.

Longer cool fingers gently rubbing his sacs.

Zack could do nothing but watch as the silver hair flowed round his thighs as the head moved over his length, bobbing.

Zack's mouth opened as his hips began to rock with the rhythm of Sephiroth's mouth.

So much skill in that mouth, Zack fell onto his back staring up at the white ceiling of the void above him. He couldn't watch anymore. He would blow he knew he would.

He swallowed hard when Sephiroth let his length go.

That mouth moved back up to his and Zack was lost as Sephiroth's mouth claimed his. Zack felt his hand taken in Sephiroth's as the former general guided it down.

Zack was aware that his hand rolled over Sephiroth's length and knowing what he wanted instantly. Zack's hand began to move over the length stroking. He felt Sephiroth's hips buck and their arousal's brushed. Zack's head rocked back as he gasped, Sephiroth's mouth on his neck. His finger rolled along along Zack's bottom lip. Zack gasped his mouth opening as fingers found their way in and he sucked on them his tongue lapping at the pads before sucking more.

 

Sephiroth looked up at Zack, pure ecstasy was written all over his face. He would never forget this moment. Sephiroth would make sure of it. Letting Zack's tongue twirl round his fingers with a perverted skill. Sephiroth smirked. Zack's hips bucking against his, as the younger mans talented hand stroked him off.

It was all too easy. He found himself actually enjoying how easily ShinRa had turned him into this sexual creature. He would have to thank Tseng later before impaling the Turk to the wall.

Sephiroth rocked his length against the hand brushing the tip along Zack's length.

Zack gasped round his finger before continuing to suck.

When he was sure his fingers were wet enough he slipped them from Zack's mouth replacing them with his mouth.

Zack moaning against his mouth and while the sable haired man was distracted he slipped one into Zack's tight waiting heat.

Zack let out a cry hips rocking forward. Sephiroth's mouth moved down his neck and Zack kept rocking his hips onto that single digit. Sephiroth couldn't have asked for a better reaction, he was surprised how loud Zack was even when he wasn't saying anything. His mouth moved to Zack's ear.

Sliding the next digit in Zack just groaned his heat only providing a small amount of friction, Sephiroth began to scissor fingers with skill, opening the heat up.

He looked down seeing Zack's length bucking against his.

“Want... you.” Was the only words Zack managed to say around his passion.

Sephiroth chuckled.

“ **Patience comes to those who wait.** ” He whispered.

“I'm on fucken fire here...” Zack breathed.

“ **Then we can burn together.** ” Sephiroth slipped a third digit into the heat twirling them round and round before thrusting them in and pulling them out and repeating the process.

“Nggggh...” Zack's groans, were becoming louder, his hips rocking with Sephiroth's movements.

 

Zack didn't know how much more he could take, he could feel the sweat roll down his body. He didn't care though, he just knew he was so close to his release and he wouldn't be able to take much more of this torture. Sephiroth was giving him hell. It was unlike anything he had felt from Cloud, Genesis, Tseng, Reno, M'adoc even.

“P-please... Seph...”

“ **As you wish.** ” Was the only reply.

Fingers were drawn out and Zack felt himself scooped up till he was almost straddling Sephiroth's lap he felt the tip of Sephiroth's length at the entrance to his heat and then Sephiroth let gravity take its toll without warning. He let Zack slide down fast and fully on his length.

Zack's back arched as he hollered. He felt his release shoot off as Sephiroth's mouth moved to his ear to suck on the lobe.

 

Zack let his head drop to Sephiroth's shoulder his body shaking, he was in so much pain, it not like he expected Sephiroth to care.

Then before he was even ready the length pulled out and thrust back up in just as hard. Zack grunted his back arching. Sephiroth's hands on his hips and all Zack could do was hang onto those strong thighs under the back of his hands.

Long, hard thrusts and they never stopped it was constant. It was painful, but Zack rode it, and he didn't care, he had wanted Sephiroth this was his punishment for letting Cloud down, he would tell Cloud he was sorry later.

 

Zack glanced at Sephiroth the world was spinning and he watched that face that sardonic smirk, he had no a care in the world. Zack's hand moved from the thigh to Sephiroth's shoulder as he held on, forcing his body to take it and began to rock, up then down over the length that seemed to never end.

It felt like Sephiroth's power and thrusts touched base with his stomach.

“Fuck... m-more.” Zack breathed.

 

Zack was greeted with teeth biting on the side of his neck sucking his skin, the left hand rolling up and down his back. The right hand starting to stroke him off again.

Each thrust hit home and it hit it hard. Zack knew he was going to blow his load again. He couldn't help it. He didn't care. He deserved this.

Pushing in and drawing out over and over Zack kept up with Sephiroth's pace, with something that would have torn a normal human in half. He felt his body adjust to the pain, sucking it in replacing it with a bliss like no other.

Sephiroth's mouth moved over his drawing out his tongue.

Those long fingers stroking him off, toying with his new arousal. He didn't care if Ezekiel or Quinn knew this was worth his death. If he was going to die. Bang falling over his eye, as Sephiroth drew back from the kiss.

 

The thrusts grew faster and harder and Zack grunted as he rode them out, thrust after thrust, their chests pressed together, Sephiroth's hair falling over their thighs caressing his sensitive skin, brushing his legs. His hand on Sephiroth's shoulder moved into that beautiful hair running through the strands. He then felt his arousal twitch as it rubbed between their bodies as Sephiroth's hand continued to pump him like no tomorrow.

It came in a rush and his head fell forward to Sephiroth's shoulder as the general made him continue to ride him.

“ **You would have been perfect.** ” Sephiroth whispered.

Zack felt the release fill him completely and overflow.

The mouth taking his hungrily tongue shooting into his mouth fucking his mouth in the same mannerisms his hips had been moments ago.

Zack was lost in the daze.

 

Sephiroth's hand let go of the younger's man back and it turned round then out of nowhere the masumune struck.

Zack let out a shocked cry and Sephiroth felt the pain as the blade impaled them together. Zack's blue eyes blinked looking at him. Sephiroth turned the blade round twisting it before yanking it up slicing through the friction of at least one of Zack's ribs.

Zack's hands gripped his shoulders, his body trembling. The eyes looked down between them seeing that Sephiroth had run the blade through himself also.

“S-seph...” Zack coughed, the small trickle of blood forming from his mouth. “W-why?”

“ **Because... if I can't have you then... no one can.** ”

 

Zack felt the blade retracted and he slumped against the man his fingers moving through Sephiroth's hair.

“So neither of us win.” Zack whispered.

Sephiroth's hand moved to his chin tilting it up the tongue lapping up the blood before sliding between his lips.

Zack let the tongue twirl round his sucking on it softly. Zack felt light headed by the moment he could feel the blood between them mixing with the evidence of their release.

His fingers tangled in Sephiroth's hair. The kiss lingering longer, the tongues grazing each other.

Zack felt Sephiroth pull back from the kiss. His hand moved to mouth as he began to cough and he doubled over the blood coming from his mouth and he looked at the blood smearing between them. His eyes closing his head dropped to Sephiroth's shoulder his body falling limp.

 

Sephiroth titled his head up to the void and he stared at the ceiling for a long moment then he lay back his arms wrapping around Zack's body his own eyes closed.

“ **You of all people... made me finally free...** ”

 

 

To Be Continued...

 


	39. 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter... 
> 
> Only thing left is the Epilogue ^_^
> 
> Took a while to copy this over but we're nearly there... cheers for reading, if you got this far congrats!

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 

 

 

He was in shock when Quinn rushed past him grabbing the defibrillators. He placed the gel on them rubbing them together and he placed one against Zack's chest and one against his own before shooting Ezekiel a look.

“Do it.” Quinn growled. “CLEAR!”

 

The shock woke Ezekiel from his stunned expression and he saw it the two colors swirling above Zack's body and Ezekiel grabbed the electromagnetic rod and moved it through the silver twirling the essence round before placing it against Quinn's chest. He left the rod there.

 

Quinn groaned from the ground his hand moving to the EMR and he turned it on shocking himself with it and then he felt the pain of something slamming against his chest.

 

“Not your time Zack... c'mon get back in there!” Ezekiel growled and he placed the defibrillators against Zack's chest. “CLEAR!”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud had been dozing exhausted from everything when he was awoken by the sound of a shock and he looked round Vincent nowhere in sight.

Standing up Cloud turned to the door drawing his sword and he kicked the door open.

He stopped seeing Zack laid out strapped to the table Ezekiel trying to shock his mentor back into life.

 

Ezekiel dropped the paddles and looked at Cloud. “Help me here!”

Cloud ran up to him as Ezekiel measured down Zack's chest to where his heart was and began to pump the balls of his palm against the chest.

Cloud lent over Zack listening then saw Ezekiel stop after the count he placed his mouth over Zack's trying to breathe life into his friend.

 

Quinn sat up slowly he lent against the wall watching the scene, Cloud and Ezekiel working to revive Zack. His hand went to his chest and then he could hear it as clear as day.

“ **Cloud.** ”

Quinn sucked in a breath. ' _You live brother?_ ' He thought, knowing Sephiroth was watching this scene.

“ **I do, but they soon will not.** ” Sephiroth vowed.

Quinn felt fearful he wasn't sure if Sephiroth would have enough strength to manifest in him, but if Zack died he knew the grief would drive him probably back into madness.

 

Zack's body jilted suddenly and he was racked with coughs. Cloud turned his head to his side and he saw the eyes open to look at him. Mako blue stared back at him and Cloud sunk to his knees by the table. His head resting against the metal.

“I'm sorry Cloudy... he... we...” Zack gasped.

“Is he still inside you?” Cloud whispered. He was fearful.

“I don't know.” Zack sighed looking to the ceiling.

 

Zack felt the pin prick in his arm and he flinched. “HEY OW!”

“Just checking something.” Ezekiel took the blood to the microscope before squirting a bit onto a petrie dish and sliding it under the lens.

Zack twirled his wrists round in the binds and growled.

“Um hey Dr. Kink can I get outta these now?”

“Let me confirm.” Ezekiel called back. “Then you can be released.”

Zack looked to Cloud he could see the blonde's hands shaking. He felt his heart sink.

“You were really worried weren't you Cloudy?”

“Never... repeat that please I don't think I could take it again.” Cloud breathed.

Ezekiel let out a laughed. “It worked... well I'll be there's only those S cells left behind from Hojo but not a single other genetic trait of Sephiroth. He's gone. You're a free man.” He walked up and held up the keys. He unlocked the cuffs before stepping back.

 

Cloud stood up and he watched Zack sit up tiredly.

“Awesome. Thanks doc.” He slipped from the slab of metal his hand moving to his chest and he flinched. “Damn... It really felt like he snapped my ribs that time.” Zack muttered.

Cloud slipped Zack's arm round his neck and guided his friend out of the room, into the hallway of the apartment room then to the front door.

“Lets get you home.” Cloud closed his eyes.

“I get a normal life right?” Zack asked.

Cloud nodded. “A normal life.”

“Man I was right thought wasn't I? The price of freedom is steep.” Zack smiled. “No wonder it took me a while to afford it.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Ezekiel crouched down in front of Quinn. “Is Jenova gone from you?”

Quinn nodded. “I drowned her in that holy water. Brother I can handle but not... both of them. I'm no SOLDIER.”

Ezekiel let out a relief, he looked to Quinn. “Sephiroth just so you know the chip in Quinn's brain is killing him, even after his death, you too could possibly die from it. I'm not a neurosurgeon so I can't remove it. But if I can locate a doctor buddy of mine then she might be able to.” He held out his hand and helped Quinn up. “The same applies to you Quinn.”

Quinn shook his head. “No... I'm going to spend as much time as I can with Sylvie.” He gave a small smile. “She deserves that, not watching me go into a surgery I might not return from. I won't put her through that again.” He walked to the door slowly. “Thank you for you offer. I'm sure brother will remember it when his time for this body has come.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack walked into Seventh Heaven leaning on Cloud he was aware suddenly at how packed the bar had truly become. Looking up he stopped seeing Tseng, the raven haired Turk walked up to him he slipped a piece of paper into his hand.

“This should help... relieve some of those new urges you get. I apologize for causing you a lot of unwanted stress and grief.”

“Whhhhhhooooooahohoho did the director just apologize yo?” Reno called out only to be elbowed by Elena.

Zack flinched as Cloud helped him sit down and he fell into the booth leaning back against the seat. He blinked seeing Reno grin at him.

“Yo you won right?” Reno grinned.

Zack shook his head. “No. I completely lost he nailed me.”

Cloud froze and looked at him. “Then where did Sephiroth go?”

“He stabbed me and himself. I was sure I was a goner.” Zack looked down at the table.

Tseng frowned. “Now this is an interesting turn of events. Are the others still across the road?”

“Yeah Quinn got hit with a big wallop of Jenova you might want to check on him, he was pretty dazed when we were leaving.” Zack remarked.

Tseng raised a brow. “And your idea of sending Sephiroth into Quinn?”

Cloud shot Zack a glare, only to see the sad smile on his face.

“Quinn pulled out when Jenova made herself known back inside me. He could take one but not the other. So he took Jenova being he said he knew how he could kill her.” Zack saw Tseng nod his head.

“Reno, Rude, Elena, lets go collect our deserters.” Tseng stated walking out.

“Yessssss siiiir.” Reno purred and pointed at Zack. “Yo come work for us again. Rufus really is changing things!”

 

Cloud watched the four Turks leave and he looked at Zack who flinched trying to sit up. Cloud let out a breath.

“Here.” He moved into the booth next to Zack pulling out the curaga. Activating the materia he healed Zack's internal injury.

Zack let out a sigh. “He's dead Cloud, said if he couldn't have me no one could.”

Cloud looked up into Zack's eyes. “Meaning me.”

Zack seemed to laugh. “Yeah I'm thinking he meant you too. Cause he was super silent when me and Cissnei-”

Cloud slapped his hand over Zack's mouth.

“I get the idea I don't need a mental picture.”

Cloud felt the hand move to the back of his head and Cloud felt Zack pull him in close with ease.

“We get to start over right? Like we wanted to in the first place?” Zack let his eyes close a smile on his face.

“Zack. Reeve is looking for people at the WRO if you wanted to apply there. They're not ShinRa. They're really good people. We even help out on occasion. Vincent too.” Tifa offered from behind the bar.

Zack nodded his head. “Sounds nice.”

Cloud blushed looking up at Zack as he let out another breath, the tiredness in his voice obvious. “Zack... you can rest upstairs.”

“Nah I'm good here, where I can hear your voice.” Zack murmured sleepily.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Carrying the load of boxes into the bar, Cloud smiled as Tifa lent on the bar, her head in her hands watching the outside world go by.

He walked up to the entrance to the bar and tapped it open gently with his foot, slipping through and carrying the boxes out to the kitchen.

“Zack called while you were out.” Tifa called to him as he set the boxes down in the stock corner.

“I've told him to call my mobile.” Cloud replied.

Coming out of the kitchen slipping out behind Tifa, his arms slipping round her waist and looking out the window with her.

“Yeah he didn't want to bother you while you were working.” She smiled.

 

It had been a good three months since Zack's battle with Sephiroth and coming back from death for a second time. Since then he'd only come into edge to annoy them for a couple of nights and off he went again doing his jack of all trades thing he had wanted to do so much.

He worked out of Gongaga, after hearing that the Mako reactor blew up not long after his first death he wanted to help fix his home town out.

He did the occasional mission for the WRO when they needed some muscle and Cloud couldn’t get out that way.

 

Cloud's hand moved down to Tifa's stomach his hand moving over the small bump, his head resting on her shoulder.

They hadn't seen or heard a thing from the Turks in those three months. Only Reno, he would pop by for a drink to catch up or hide when Rufus was in the shit with him. He mentioned something about SOLDIER being reinstated with Walker taking the front, Reno mentioned that they wanted to ask Zack. But Cloud advised against it since Zack was enjoying his time away from ShinRa and all the extra contracts that had you trapped into servitude. He wasn't that type of guy and he knew Zack wasn't anymore.

“Did you want to call Zack?”

“I'll call him later he was probably calling me on his break or something.” Cloud remarked.

 

Tifa turned round in Cloud's arms and she smiled at him, she saw him smile back his forehead resting against her. His hands linked behind the small of her back.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack stepped back hands on hips looking at his attempt of the wooden construction. “Sooooo...” He heard his father comment.

“It's going to break dear.” His mother added.

“Awww c'mon! It'll hold... I think.” Zack protested.

“Yeah flowers. But I don't think it'll hold a child.” His mother added.

Zack looked at the wooden cart. “It looks okay though.”

His father cleared his throat. “How about we just head into town and buy one from the store?”

Zack raised a brow at his father. “Cissnei's arriving in two days I want something to give her for our child.”

“Finally a grandchild.” He felt his mother hug him from behind.

Zack felt the blush on his face. “Hey what's that supposed to mean?”

“When your pretty blonde friend showed up we were sure-” his mother began.

Zack felt his face heat up. “That I was gay.”

His father looked at him. “Are you? That friend of yours is too cute to be all straight.”

 

For a moment just for a moment Zack wanted to tell them about Cloud, Sephiroth, Reno, Tseng... but decided against it. What he had with Cloud it was good. Tifa understood, Cissnei understood. He just had to keep reminding Cloud that he wasn't going anywhere, he was going to continue living.

“He does look cute in a purple dress.” Zack mused out loud.

“WHAT?!”

Zack cringed. “Sorry. Tifa showed me a picture. She teamed up with Aerith and they made him put a dress on.”

Zack stopped and he looked up at the sky. He looked to the cart then to the sky.

' _You probably think it's going to break too don't you?_ ' He smiled as he felt the gentle breeze flow through his hair.

Then he heard the crash of the cart collapsing in on itself.

Zack looked to it and sighed. “You did that on purpose...” He muttered to the spirit of his dead girlfriend in the sky.

“Just stick to keeping the monsters out of our crops.” His father patted him on the shoulder.

“I'll head to town tomorrow to get a pram for her.” He felt his mother hug him again and he looked down at her arms wrapped round his waist. His hand reached to the trembling hand. For the past three months he had wondered why his mother hugged him twenty times a day. Seeing those trembling hands he understood.

“I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere I resigned from ShinRa and SOLDIER. Reeve pays me decent when I help him out. It's going to be okay.” He turned round letting out a breath and hugging his mother back.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Walking round the yard again he nodded and then walked round it again. It was definitely there. A flower garden was forming in his yard.

“They're cute.” He mused. It was like Aerith was giving him a congratulations gift.

It was at that moment he heard the car pull up and he looked to the black unmarked vehicle it was typical of ShinRa.

The back door opened and Zack smiled seeing Cissnei step out of the backseat, she had a small bag. She tapped the boot, the car pulled of did a U-turn then drove off.

Zack walked up to her.

“Hey... how you doing?” He asked.

“Morning sickness is a pain. I hate the bathroom breaks, and to top it off they stuck me at a desk so no more dangerous missions.” She replied.

Zack smiled. “That's good then! Hey my folks are making dinner for us. They bought you a pram.” He rolled his eyes.

Cissnei chuckled. “You tried to make one didn't you?”

Zack looked to the side. “Maybe...”

She patted him on the back. “Lets just leave the woodwork to someone who has more experience crafting than defeating monsters.” Her hand slipped into his.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“ **It truly is an interesting turn of events.** ” Sephiroth remarked inside his head.

Quinn looked at Sylvie sitting opposite him, he bit his bottom lip. “I'm going to be a father.” He repeated.

Sylvie nodded, she looked ready to bolt. He felt like he was going to cry. He nodded his head slowly.

“I'm dying Sylvie. You know right, you saw what they did to me.” Quinn spoke softly.

“I know...” She whispered. “That's why I want to keep her.”

Quinn blinked. “Her.”

“I feel the baby is a girl.”

“ **Congratulations is in order I suppose.** ” He was sure he heard Sephiroth's amused tone. “ **This complicates our plans.** ”

“I'm still going to die.” Quinn commented.

Sylvie ran up to him and he was engulfed in her arms. “I'll make sure she knows all about you.”

He felt her tears, tears as she cried for him. His hands moved to her waist and he held her. She cried for him when he couldn't. He had cried only once in his lifetime, but this was the first time someone else openly cried for him.

“I'm not used to this.” Quinn whispered. He had grown up in a male dominated household, so hardly any tears were shed for him. He looked to her and she smiled at him.

“I'll cry for you when you leave. I'll cry for her when she asks where you are and why you aren't in her life...” Sylvie promised.

Quinn closed his eyes. ' _Please brother... when I go could you make sure they won't be hurt?_ ' He asked silently.

“ **We shall see... if I survive myself. Then we shall see.** ”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Clover stretched before flopping over his desk letting out a yawn.

“Thought you were going to Gongaga with Cissnei this weekend?” Kaye asked handing him an envelope. “Letter from Costa del Sol.”

Clover looked at the letter placing his face into the desk. “Bin it.”

Kaye laughed and dropped it in the bin. “Unpaid parking fine?”

“Family or what's left of it.” He mumbled.

Kaye sat on the desk next to him. “Your mother?”

“Mmm... My step-sister. She's getting married.” Clover mumbled against the wood of his desk.

 

Kaye just clapped her hands. “Oooh a family wedding. How nice the beach would be perfect for it to.” She stopped. “Wait this sister wouldn't be-?”

“Yeeeeeah _that_ sister.” Clover grumbled, he sat up leaning back in his chair.

Kaye slid off the desk and walked up to him pulling him into a hug.

“Mrmph!” Clover mumbled.

Kaye saw Reno chuckle as he walked past. “You're making me hot yo.” He fanned himself mockingly walking past.

Kaye looked down blushing letting Clover go from between her breasts.

The blonde sucked in a breath. “I maybe an ancient but I still need air.” He flapped his arms about his face blushing.

“Clover!” Reno called. “TAP THAT YO!”

“RENO!” Kaye shouted before stalking after the red head.

 

Clover watched Reno laugh and run as Kaye gave chase. He rested his head in his hand and he looked up seeing the glowing green energy forming in front of him.

Aerith appeared before his eyes, she smiled at him.

“You're going to make me look like I'm going stark raving mad you know?”

She smiled. “I think they understand by now.”

“Did you want a favour?” He asked.

She shook her head. “No not really. Just you seem lonely.”

Clover blinked. “I guess. Thank you.”

She smiled at him. “When you're ready to learn I want to teach you how to use your powers if you don't mind. There's going to be a time when the planet might need them.”

“This doesn't involve anything weird like self sacrifice?”

“I'm not sure yet. But the planet has a plan for you. Like it does for everyone. Everything happens for a reason Clover.” Aerith looked at him and gave him a comforting smile.

Clover stopped for a moment he blinked he could hear the faintest whisper before he looked over his shoulder and saw no one. He turned back to Aerith and she tilted her head to the side and smiled.

“Like that?” He asked.

“The planet's talking to you. I think it's time you listened. Then you'll know you'll never be alone.” Aerith stepped back and he watched her fade into a whirl of green swirling lights.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack sat in the waiting room seven months down.

He was just a ball of pent up frustration, rocking on the edge of the chair nervously his foot twitching before he bounced up.

“A small complication isn't that bad right?” He asked before turning round then beginning to pace. Zack was well aware of Reno raising a brow at him.

“Reeeeeeelax yo.”

“What if it's ya know Jenova or something else or Sephiroth reborn or-?” Zack began.

Reno raised a brow. “Ezekiel fixed that. She just went into labour it's not the end of the world.”

 

Zack continued to pace and he was relieved to see Cloud coming into the hospital with his parents who ran up to him.

“Oooooh this is soooo exciting.” His mother seemed happy as she ran up to him giving him a big hug. “First grandchild. I'm so proud of you.”

Zack frowned. “But the complication?”

She laughed. “You want complication I could tell you that you were one hell of a complication. You got completely stuck!” She exclaimed.

Zack's hand went to his face and he saw Cloud hiding a smile behind his hand.

“They had to use those long forceps I thought they were going to crush your wee brain.” His mother seemed to exclaim.

His father laughed. “I think they did why else would he have been a crazy kid unless something went wrong up there.” He tapped the side of his head.

Zack's eyes went flat looking at his parents. He saw Cloud clear his throat before walking down the hall.

“I know you're laughing Cloud well you can just stop that right now!” Zack shouted after him pointing.

Reno lent on Zack's shoulder. “If he needs to laugh let him. He hasn't had a chance to much over the past few years.”

Zack let out a breath. “Yeah but did it have to be at my total embarrassment?”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud stood outside the nursery and he looked to Zack standing there looking in at all the infants laid out.

“A boy huh?” Zack mused. “It would feel too weird to call him Angeal. Like I'd be expecting him to live up to something big.” He looked to Cloud and smiled. “I've done enough of projecting that onto other people. My life is my life.”

Cloud nodded. “Yeah the doctors said Tifa was expecting a girl.”

“Ooooooh.” Zack grinned.

“Don't.” Cloud pointed at him knowing where that train of thought was going.

Zack grinned. “I wasn't. I just thought it would be good if they were childhood friend like you and Tifa ya know?” Zack nudged him.

Cloud flushed. “If he even hints at a date I'm going to hurt him, your kid or not.”

Zack beamed. “Yeah that line never really worked. Okay maybe twice. Took Aerith some convincing though. Cissnei just plain old rejected me. Work ethics I suppose, that or she thought I was joking.”

Cloud shook his head. He looked into the nursery where all the children were kept.

“To new beginnings then.” He whispered.

“Totally.” Zack agreed slapping him on the back.

 

The sound of footsteps came down the hall and Zack blinked as a nurse handed him a form. “There we go Mr. Fair you just need to sign this birth certificate.”

Zack looked down at the form and the corner of his mouth tilted up in a smile.

“Minx already picked the name.” He signed on the line before handing it back then he looked to the nursery seeing his son being brought in the band placed around the small wrist.

“And?” Cloud asked looking at him.

“She called him Angel.” Zack smiled.

“Lets hope he stays like that being your kid.” Cloud poked looking at Zack.

Zack laughed.

“Awww c'mon I wasn't that bad.” He stopped. “Wait were you talking to my parents on the way here?”

Cloud just tapped the side of his nose before walking off.

Zack frowned. “Hey wait Cloudy they didn't tell you anything you can use against me in the future right?”

“Maybe.” Cloud replied cryptically walking down the hall.

Zack chased after him. “Cloud! Wait-a-minute! What did they tell you?”

“I'm not telling you.” Cloud replied.

“Awwww c'mon Cloud.” Zack fell into step next to Cloud.

 

~*~*~*~


	40. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Part... and it's done complete finished ect ect

**Epilogue**

 

 

Zack stood next to Sylvie and he rubbed the woman on the back. She was holding her baby daughter close to her chest, her body shaking through the tears.

The ShinRa scientists had caused her to feel this pain and he sometimes wondered if he could go back at all if this was the type of pain the company caused on a basis. Sure the scientists had not acted under Rufus' orders when they had implanted that chip into Quinn's brain, they had acted under what he later discovered was an order by Hojo while he or his last ounce of downloaded memory was controlling Weiss.

It surprised Zack that Weiss didn't come back to finish him off.

Quinn's body was laid down on the long grass by a small stream. Zack had heard from Sylvie that Quinn wanted to have his final resting place here away from the slums. One with nature.

Zack turned and he looked at Rufus standing next to Tseng with the other Turks. Quinn's other family, dark and navy colored suits alike. Never had Zack seen so many Turks in one place. He felt Cissnei's hand grab his.

“First Misteeq now Quinn.” She whispered.

Zack blinked he didn't know who this Misteeq was but judging from the flinch of pain on M'ado'c expression, she must have been important.

Zack looked to the push pram next to him. Angel sound asleep, looking just like one in the afternoon sun.

Sylvie just knelt near Quinn's body and Zack felt cold suddenly he looked up the suns warmth it should have done something to warm his body up. But he could feel the chill growing over his arms like someone was watching. He saw Walker shift uncomfortably. It wasn't just him, SOLDIER knew when there was an enemy near by.

Walker stepped up next to him and nodded.

Zack glanced to Tseng and motioned that he and Walker were going to do a sweep of the area.

Tseng nodded in agreement.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack let out a breath he couldn't find the location of where the energy was coming from. He stopped under a tree seeing Walker coming up to him. Walker shook his head.

“Clear there too?” Zack asked running a hand through his hair. “You felt it too right? I'm not going crazy.”

“I felt like... Jenova.” Walker hissed. “I felt it. “

Zack looked up and then he saw the shadow in the trees the long flowing hair the silloute of a wing before the figure took to the skies.

“Was that-?” He stopped. Walker was looking up also.

“It wasn't Sephiroth, the wing... was on the right side.”

Zack saw something that came falling from where who or whatever it had been fell then it hit him on the head and hard stunning him and he landed flat on his back.

“Owww.” He groaned.

Walker was looking at him in disbelief. “That can't have hurt.”

“It did!” Zack complained and jumped up to his feet he looked behind and then he saw Walker's disbelief. “What the... a feather?” Zack picked it up and was surprised at the weight of it. Then he saw it. It glistened in the sunlight, like it was made of metal.

“I think we need to get this back to Ezekiel to look at.” Zack murmured.

Walker nodded. “Before we miss Quinn's ascension to the lifestream.”

 

The two arrived back and stopped looking at Quinn just lying there. There was nothing he didn't move.

“This is weird.” Clover shuddered. “He's not going anywhere and I'm not hearing the planet talking to him or anything.”

Reno frowned. “Even in death the guys still creeping me out.”

Ezekiel cleared his throat. “I believe the chip has delayed his ascension. I can stay behind with him to make sure. Plus if it were me I wouldn't want to leave either if people I cared about hung around.” He looked up at Clover.

Zack blinked catching the look between the two. Clover looked to the side and nodded.

He walked up to Quinn kneeling by the young Turk's side.

“Don't know if you can hear me kid... but thanks. For all you did, with Jenova and... Sephiroth, I understand why you didn't let him extend your life now.” He glanced to the child Sylvie was holding. He stepped back and let her move up to Quinn to say her goodbyes.

Zack looked to Cissnei and her hand moved into his her other hand touched the top of his head. “Are you okay you're bleeding?”

Zack smiled. “Just a scratch you know things like to fall out of the sky and hit me on the head a lot.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Ezekiel saw the nightfall. He sat next to Quinn's body, just waiting he glanced to the body and looked down.

“You know I'm going to miss your help round the lab kiddo. If I could have helped, if you let me I would have. I know Sylvie's pain all too well.” The scientist turned Turk stood up walking away from the body. He heard the sound of a wing shooting out of the body. “You're in good hands I'm sure... isn't that right Sephiroth?”

“ **He is...** ”

Ezekiel looked over his shoulder at the former General standing there at his full height, the jacket flapping in the gentle breeze.

“I have a handful of contacts, you can look up they're all ex-ShinRa employees though.” Ezekiel handed Sephiroth the list. “Those are their last known addresses. You should be able to find at least one whom you think you can trust to remove that chip before it kills you too.”

Sephiroth looked at the list.

“ **I will never trust ShinRa scientists again, ex-employees or not.** ”

Ezekiel nodded. “Look at the list General it's a start.”

Sephiroth looked down at it.

“ **I will investigate them on my own terms.** ” With that he took off to the skies leaving Ezekiel standing there looking up at the sky.

“......” Ezekiel sighed. “I bet I know where you're going first.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack let out a breath as he walked out of the nursery and he looked at Cissnei wrapped in a blanket sleeping on the couch with the television going softly. The light playing across the walls in a gentle glow and he smiled. He looked down at her, his hand moving through her hair gently.

“Hey sleepy head do I have to put you to bed too?” He teased.

She just murmured in her sleep curling up into his hand.

 

Zack smiled gently as he walked round the couch and scooped her up in his arms blanket included.

He stopped for a moment feeling something watching him from the window and he looked over his shoulder, the winds blew knocking something over outside and he let out a breath.

“Easy Zack.” He soothed himself. “That feather must have knocked paranoia into you or something.” He carried the sleeping Cissnei into the sleeping bedroom.

 

Sephiroth moved round the house quietly. It was just like Zack to move back to his roots, he knew from Quinn that Zack had turned down ShinRa's offer to rejoin the new SOLDIER.

He watched Zack carrying his sleeping girlfriend and the mother of his child to bed and he watched as he set her down into the bed pulling the blanket over her.

Sephiroth had never considered himself a peeping tom. But he had to make sure. Make sure Zack was physically and emotionally alright after the emotional damage he had put him through.

Instead of leaving then and there he just watched. The sable haired fighter unaware of his gaze as he pulled the shirt up off his head and tossing it to the side revealing that washboard stomach. He pulled the jeans off kicking them aside before sliding into bed with the woman in just his boxers before he curled into her back, his arms wrapping around her waist as she curled back into him.

 

“ **If you are happy then I am content with that, enjoy your life.** ” Sephiroth murmured before he took off to the skies.

 

 

~*~END~*~


End file.
